Dulces Tentaciones
by crystal23
Summary: Ella tiene todo lo que una chica de su edad puede desear; excepto lo mas importante: el amor. Él dice no cree en el amor y solo le basta conocerla para saber que no solo sus creencias están en peligro, también su corazon. Toda una Dulce Tentacion. S-S E-T
1. Chapter 1

"Dulces Tentaciones"

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

"_**La independencia de Tomoyo Daidouji trajo consigo todo lo que ella desea: un novio, su mejor amiga trabajando a su lado, y el negocio que siempre quiso para ella… pero con su independencia también vendrían los problemas: entre ellos un nuevo conquistador de su corazón, una definitiva Dulce Tentación."**_

_**Capitulo 1. La caída. **_

"_Si me pusieran a describir mi situación diría en estos momentos "Ah, pues no es perfecta. Tengo muchos problemas. Entre ellos mi negocio. Otro de mis problemas radica en que mi corazón dice una cosa y mi cabeza otra… ¿La Razón? Tengo que decidir entre la lealtad a mi madre…a mi padre o mi corazón… pero ¿Cómo compiten ambos en mi persona? _

_Tengo que comenzar por el principio porque sino, no comprenderán. Ya han pasado dos meses… dos meses desde que todo comenzó: y comenzó precisamente el peor día del mundo… ¿Cuál es ese? San Valentín por supuesto. _

_Aunque para muchos es una fecha agraciada donde todas las declaraciones de amor por venir, viniendo, llegando o finalizando tienen un significado particular y la mayoría de las veces, felices pero para mi fue el día precisamente que las cosas comenzaron a tornarse en mi contra. _

_Primero las presentaciones: mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. Tengo veinticinco años. A pesar de lo que unos llamarían una corta edad, tengo un negocio que es mi orgullo; lo construí precisamente con el dinero que me prestó mi abuelo. Mi abuelito fue una persona íntegra, orgullosa y con un carácter muy fuerte, pero decidido y le gustaba trabajar pese a que siempre vino de una familia de recursos infinitos. Mi abuelo falleció hace dos años, justo a los cinco meses de haber abierto mi negocio. _

_Mi abuelo me brindó el apoyo que no obtuve de mis padres. ¿Quiénes son mis padres? Tal ves han escuchado de ellos. Tetsu Daidouji y Sonomi Daidouji dueños de varias empresas en todo Japón incluyendo la fabrica de juguetes mas grandes de Asia. ¿Ahora los recuerdan? Bien mis padres siempre han gozado de una vida holgada que les permite una casa en los Hamptons de Estados Unidos, una Villa en Italia y un chalet en la Riviera Francesa además de tres yates y un avión privado. La suerte siempre ha sonreído a mis padres hasta el momento que decidí emanciparme. ¿A que vino esta decisión? Mas bien fue el consejo de mi abuelito "Querida Tomoyo: la vida del individuo está enmarcada en el camino que tomamos. Pero aquel camino debe de ser embarcado solo para saber quien eres en realidad" por ello y sus palabras es que soy quien soy hoy en día. _

_Siempre me ha gustado la cocina… mucho. Y tomar negocios al mismo tiempo que pastelería les hizo a mis padres mucha gracia en su principio. Pensaban que tomar negocios era seguir sus pasos; pastelería era como una especie de hobbie que llevaba a la par para des-estresar. ¡Que equivocados estaban! _

_Por eso ni les escribiré aquí lo que pasó cuando fui a mis padres casi graduándome de la escuela de Negocios de Harvard para informarles que abriría una pastelería. Tampoco les diré que voy a cenar a su casa dos veces por semana en los últimos dos años… y mucho menos les diré que mi vida con mis padres no es una normal que digamos: a los veintitrés me mudé a un precioso departamento a pocos minutos de mi negocio. _

_Y es precisamente en mi negocio, dos meses atrás, donde se inicia esta historia. Un negocio llamado singularmente "Dulces Tentaciones…por Tomoyo Daidouji"_

La puerta del negocio se abre con ímpetu y vuelve a cerrarse mientras el tránsito tanto de personas como de vehículos en el exterior es intenso. Y no solamente afuera ocurre la acción: el negocio cubierto de toldos de rayas rojo y blanco (haciendo alusión al bastón dulce que es una tradición americana que está presente en navidad) cubre la parte superior de la puerta de cristal que da entrada al negocio y al igual de los enormes ventanales en donde hay unas vitrinas con algunas de las especialidades de aquella ya famosa repostería. El nombre sobresale en los ventanales al igual que la puerta que en inglés y en letra de caligrafía también en japonés dan una impresión fresca y americana que tanto gusto les ha traído a muchos críticos del arte culinario.

_-"Y no es para menos: Tomoyo Daidouji ha creado un nombre para si, presentándonos en su pequeño pero amenizado negocio el arte del buen postre. Nos tienta con un sinnúmero de presentaciones que van desde el tradicional chocolate con leche y canela hasta un cremé __brulee__ preparado como si se estuviera en un bistró en el mismo centro de Paris"_ se escucha la voz de la chica sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina: aun no son las nueve de la mañana pero allí está su mejor amiga y la que en un principio siempre le dijo que tenía talento para la cocina; Sakura Kinomoto siempre ha sido la amiga de infancia de la protagonista y por supuesto tiene un corazón mas grande que el mismo Tokio.

Siempre gentil con los necesitados, dulce con aquellos a su alrededor y nunca ha tenido un enemigo que pueda considerase como tal luego de diez minutos de conocerla. Sakura no es de la misma posición social de Tomoyo pero eso jamás ha sido un impedimento para que ambas amigas conservasen un apego que nada ha podido desvanecer con los años.

Sakura también es una persona que a pesar de sus años – los mismos de Tomoyo – sea una despistada de primera. Tiene muchos pretendientes (tantos de los cuales incluso son clientes ya fijos de la repostería-café), pero es una estudiante que culmina este año su carrera en educación Temprana y comenzará pronto a trabajar en un preescolar inmediatamente se gradúe. Por el momento tiene su novio que es un graduado de la escuela de medicina que se encuentra haciendo su pasantía en Kyoto; por tanto la pareja tiene pocos momentos juntos en la ciudad de Tokio pero su relación lleva poco más de un año y Sakura no ha tenido otro novio.

El dinero dejado por su abuelo (quien es el mismo de Tomoyo por lo cual ambas son primas segundas), le sirvió para completar sus estudios pues ella perdió a su papá hace ya cuatro años y aquello aunque le entristeció no le ha quitado las ganas de vivir. Por el momento es compañera de apartamento de Tomoyo mientras que ella le sobrevive su hermano mayor quien es médico también pero con años de experiencia y ejerce en el Hospital Central de Tokio.

-Esto es fantástico – dice Mirayi, una de las chicas que estudia su primer año en la universidad y es mesera. – Con este tipo de promoción tendremos unas buenas ventas- dice observando con sus ojos dorados el articulo de dos paginas completas que muestran fotos de las especialidades del chef y de su jefa además de una preciosa foto de Tomoyo Daidouji vestida de chef, con un postre en una mano y una calculadora en otra.

-¡Esto es increíble! –Dice Sakura sonriente por el éxito de su amiga. –Escuchen esto: _"Tomoyo Daidouji además de belleza tiene astucia para haber descubierto un nicho en el mercado de postres. Si bien es cierto que tenemos estupendas reposterías la mayoría son de postres tradicionales de Asia. Sin embargo los postres de Tomoyo Daidouji, además de tener originalidad, carisma, dulzura y perfección, también nos presenta unas mezclas entre lo tradicional con lo internacional. Probar su tiramisú, es transportar a nuestras bocas un pedacito de cielo. ¡Y que decir de sus chocolates! Los bombones de licor son exquisitos… incluso garantizados que son fabricados en intervalos de dos días… ciertamente Dulces Tentaciones es el nuevo lugar "In" para quienes quieren originalidad, exclusividad y una experiencia del otro mundo"_ ¡JA! – Celebra ella cerrando la revista con mucho ánimo –Después de esto, no dudo que en el día de hoy, agotemos todas las mesas y tengamos que trabajar hasta la media noche… -Observando las bolsas en sus pies que contienen parte de la decoración con motivo de san Valentín.- Tenemos que darnos prisa para decorar… Tomoyo no tarda en llegar. Y los clientes tampoco.

Los chicos se ponen a trabajar; siguiendo la agenda de trabajo, los cocineros sacaron de los refrigeradores los postres que necesitaban pasar la noche refrigerados y las masas que descansan para comenzar sus obras culinarias, todas gracias a las recetas que siguen al pie de la letra del libro de cocina de la Señorita Daidouji. Por el otro lado, Sakura, Mirayi y la otra mesera procuran decorar el lugar antes de las nueve de la mañana. Una vez concluyen, hay serpentina roja y blanca colgando del techo con cupidos de cartón rojo y blanco. Servilletas blancas y rojas con forma de corazón descansan en los servilleteros y para el momento que terminan ya en la puerta hay varias personas (entre ellas ya conocidas para el negocio quienes se sientan a tomar su café y postres o desayunos en el establecimiento) y otras desconocidas quienes llevan ya las revista en mano para probar el nuevo lugar "In" Según las palabras del periodista.

Sakura procura abrir la puerta y las personas comienzan a ingresar temiendo la estudiante que tal vez la cantidad de meseras para el día no bastarán, lo que le hace preguntarse ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

**--**

La mujer de ojos azules ingresa a su imponente mansión seguida de su chofer y la doncella cargada de bolsas de compras de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. Le tomó alrededor de dos horas llegar a su casa y aun así la sonrisa de satisfacción cargando aquellos bolsos de Tiffany´s y Oscar´s además de Vera Wang no se van de su rostro.

-Señora: el señor le espera en su oficina. – Dice una doncella encontrándose en el camino con ella a lo que la orgullosa Sonomi Daidouji asiente aventándole prácticamente los bolsos que ella misma lleva.

-Pon eso en mi vestidor. Ten en cuenta que necesita planchado. Todo tiene que estar listo para la gala de mañana en la noche. Ah y coloca el estuche de esa bolsa – señalando Tyffanys – en mi tocador. Ivan, mi maquillista viene esta noche para probar algunas cosas de maquillaje para la cena de mañana.

-Si, madame- Dice la muchacha yéndose a toda prisa atrás de la doncella y el chofer que suben con las bolsas a ponerlas en la habitación de la señora Daidouji. Cansada después de aquella tanda de compras incesantes y de recoger los trajes que separó, camina con elegancia y sin perder su estirpe a la oficina de su esposo para discutir también una irregularidad que encontró en una de sus tarjetas de Crédito al momento de pagar en Tiffanys.

Siempre rica de cuna, Sonomi nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por el dinero. Ya luego de comprometerse con el que ahora es su esposo, el hombre recibió todo el dinero que ella poseía además de la fusión de ambas familias, ocurrió una fusión financiera que aventajó el apellido Daidouji y Amamiya a las cúspides mas altas de la sociedad Japonesa y parte de la occidental. Sonomi Daidouji jamás ha tenido una preocupación en su vida más que su "rebelde" hija Tomoyo quien decide ser cocinera por encima de heredar el legado Daidouji, un imperio que según esta, era una fortuna que no puede agotarse…

Llegando al estudio, no toca para encontrarse con su esposo cómodamente sentado mirando el retrato al óleo de su esposa, él y Tomoyo cuando la joven cumplió dieciséis años.

-Ya llegué – se anuncia Sonomi con un gesto de voz seguro y se aproxima hasta su esposo para como esposa obediente observarle con dubitación mientras él sigue fumando su puro.

Sonomi Daidouji se casó con el mejor candidato en su momento: Tetsu además de ser muy rico – tal como debía de casarse una Amamiya – Es la personificación de un hombre integro y algo ambicioso de tener siempre las mejores cosas. También es un hombre muy orgulloso y durante los primeros años de matrimonio con su esposa, siempre fue una persona cariñosa y sensible con los sentimientos de esta y luego expresando su sentir a su única hija.

Pero los años pasan y el corazón de Tetsú tal cual su nombre, fue endureciéndose a tal punto de donde aprecia el dinero, el poder, la ambición, ser admirado por la belleza de su esposa y la beldad de su única hija, cuyos pretendientes no han faltado en su camino y también llamando la atención de muchos hombres de negocios como él para elegirle como esposa.

Y la presencia de Sonomi en el estudio aquella noche es la razón por la cual Tetsu le ha mandado a llamar.

-Sírveme un trago Sonomi y luego siéntate a mi lado.

Sonomi se extraña ante su petición pero no desobedece. Diligente va hacía el mueble de madera que tiene las diversas bebidas en botellas de cristal y sirve un trago para luego servirse el suyo y dirigirse al sofá. Luego de sentarse, observa al padre de su hija tomar su trago en silencio y observar alrededor en especial el cuadro al óleo de la familia Daidouji.

-Dios me ha bendecido en partida doble. No solo me otorgó la mano de una bella mujer; también nuestra hija es muy bella. Y eso ha sido más de lo que cualquier hombre podría desear…

La mujer sonríe complacida pero aturdida al notar la mirada de aquel hombre al cuadro: está colgado allí desde los dieciséis años de Tomoyo y nunca lo ha observado de manera que lo hace en aquellos instantes.

-Sonomi: Tomoyo tiene que casarse.

La mujer escucha aquello pero se queda como si hubiera escuchado algo de su imaginación. Dice después de unos instantes- Tomoyo dista mucho de casarse. Apenas tiene unos meses conociendo ese novio de ella… ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah si, Gyokusho. ¿No pretenderás que se case con ese muchacho? ¡Si lo sancionaste cuando nos enteramos y exigimos que nos lo presentara!

Su esposo no se dignó en responderle y se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. En aquel momento y cuando él dice "Pase" Sonomi se sorprende y no lo esconde cuando precisamente Gyokusho es quien entra por la puerta.

Un hombre alto y guapo cuyos cabellos eran un tanto rebeldes y le llegaban casi a los hombros pero siempre se nota limpio. Sus ojos son oscuros y siempre muestran un dejo de rebeldía en ellos. No dudaba que aquella "rebeldía" es que mantenía a Tomoyo relacionada con aquel sujeto de un apellido poco apreciable.

-Buenas noches. – Saluda con cortesía a ambos.

-Entra y cierra la puerta- dice el Señor Daidouji de manera fría pero cortés, avanzando a su escritorio y sentándose frente a él, Sonomi nota que saca un sobre de la gaveta y la extiende al sujeto. –Aquí está lo acordado.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Qué significa esto? – Dice con premura la señora Daidouji y los colores se escapan de su rostro al ver al novio de Tomoyo, su única hija, tomar en sus manos el sobre que su esposo le extendió y nota un cheque con una cantidad exorbitante.

-Negocios, querida. Negocios simplemente. – dice Daidouji con calma y observa ahí a su esposa. – Toma un trago Gyokusho mientras le explico a mi esposa lo que pasa aquí.

El sujeto se niega a tomar nada y se disculpa con un gesto de incomodidad dejando a la pareja atrás sin siquiera desear las buenas noches. Daidouji lo deja ir no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué le entregas ese dinero a ese hombre?

-Ese dinero es para que rompa su relación con nuestra hija. –Dice con una mirada fría y calculadora a su esposa mientras vuelve a fumar el puro que ha dejado en el cenicero. Sonomi se pone rígida al escuchar aquello. ¿Acaso está haciendo lo que ella piensa!?

-Nunca has puesto peros en la relación de Tomoyo con ese Gyokusho. – Dice Sonomi nerviosa observando a su marido. –No la apruebo, nunca lo hice. Siempre pensé que era inferior a nuestra hija… pero ¿Qué…

-Querida: Estoy al borde de la quiebra absoluta. Mis accionistas e inversionistas reclaman su dinero y respuestas.

La frialdad con que dijo aquello, fue sentida en Sonomi como un chorro de agua helada en su cuello. ¿Qué está diciendo su esposo?

Tetsu continua sin cambiar su tono de voz diciendo.- Falta muy poco para que embarguen esta casa. Apenas podemos sacar del embargue la villa en Toscana, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los yates. Serán vendidos en los próximos días. Al igual que mis acciones en múltiples empresas que servirán para subsanar un poco del daño. Pero con todo lo demás…

-¡No puede ser posible! ¡Tetsu! – dice Sonomi con la voz entrecortada y sentándose pues sus piernas flaquean.

-Falta poco para que la noticia se haga pública…

-La empresa… la compañía de mis padres… la fábrica de juguetes… ¡Dejé todo eso en tus manos! ¿Acaso lo perderemos todo!? – Pregunta mirándole con súplica.

-No. no todo está perdido. Hay varias personas interesadas en la compañía de juguetes. Hay una alternativa. Una de las personas que está interesada propone además… casarse.

-¿Casarse?

-Casarse con Tomoyo – dice con severidad. – Tomoyo siempre ha llamado su atención. De hecho se conocen muy bien. Creo que hay una buena oportunidad para nosotros y al mismo tiempo para nuestra hija.

-¡No puedes imponerle a nuestra hija con quien casarse Tetsu! Ya no estamos en esos tiempos…

El hombre le devuelve una mirada la cual contiene un tanto su enojo y rabia ante su propia ineptitud como empresario.- ¡Sonomi! Cometí errores en los negocios que nos costarán incluso esta casa sino nos movemos rápido. La fábrica de juguetes y esa obsesión del sujeto por nuestra hija es que nos salvará de la ruina total. Es el mejor candidato para ello. ¡No tenemos salida! – Añadiendo ante la mirada de negativa de su mujer- ¡Pude fácilmente haberme puesto una pistola en la boca o lanzarme del puente! Pero no lo hice porque no soy ese cobarde- Aferrandole por los brazos con premura para que le mirase a los ojos y las orbes femeninas le muestran desesperanza y mucha, mucha preocupación.

La exasperación en su tono de voz revela a la mujer que su esposo no bromea; la situación es difícil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para decírselo a Tomoyo? –Pregunta Sonomi preocupada.

-¿Bromeas? No debe de saberlo. – dice ahora si sorprendiendo a su esposa. –No Sonomi. Las cosas tienen que caer por su propio peso.

-¿Y sino caen? Recuerda que nuestra hija no es una mujer que puedes dominar Tetsu. No es una niña pequeña. ¡Ella jamás se casará con quien crea que nos conviene a nosotros también!

-Ya veré que hacemos en su debido momento. Por lo pronto tenemos que movernos sigilosamente; por lo pronto nada de gastos superflúos y compras sin sentido Sonomi. Aunque tienes que ayudarme…

-¿Ayudarte?

Asiente para tomar un bocado de su puro y decir. – El joven viene mañana a la fiesta. Confío que puedas convencer a tu hija que venga también.

-¡Sabes que eso es imposible! Tomoyo disgusta de esos eventos… -Responde rápidamente Sonomi.

-Pues espero que se te ocurra algo rápido. – Dice Tetsu con una frialdad que deja a Sonomi pasmada pese a las peores noticias de aquel día. – Solo hay otro comprador detrás de la fábrica de Juguetes y no pretendo vendérsela a él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Tetsu la mira con altivez y prepotencia masculina para decir. – No tengo porque hablar de eso. Ahora ve y llama a tu hija…

-¿Cuándo Gyokusho romperá con ella?

-Probablemente hoy o mañana… quien sabe. Lo pronto es que debes de conseguir que venga a la gala de caridad para mañana. Ah y dales un descanso a tus tarjetas de crédito… o pronto dormiremos en la calle. – Añade haciendo que su esposa se marche molesta del estudio.

_**-- Continuará. **_

_**Comentarios de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Pareciera que se me entró lo síquica hace unos meses…. Dada la situación mundial que se atraviesa nos ha salido de la musa esta trama. Una de las empresas mas poderosas del Japón al borde de la quiebra ¿La esperanza es Tomoyo? Tetsu no pudo prever la caída tan fuerte y las consecuencias están ahora delante de sus narices. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tomoyo? ¿Quién es el misterioso novio de Sakura? **_

_**¡Espero que se queden a averiguarlo! Gracias a todos por leer esta primera entrega de **__**Dulces Tentaciones**__**. El próximo capitulo presentará un poco más de nuestras dos bellas protagonistas: Tomoyo no la tendrá fácil lidiando con sus padres quienes quieren un hombre "Adecuado" a ella y para rematar, una sorpresa "Poco Agradable" departe de su novio. Por el otro lado, Sakura tendrá que pasar su San Valentín sola a pesar que su novio le prometió que estaría ahí. Eriol por el otro lado no cree en el amor... ve una relación como algo Práctico ¿Que secreto oculta su herido corazón? ¿alguien podrá curarle de su enfermedad? Harán su aparición para el capitulo tres los dos primos opuestos como el sol y la luna; uno de ellos con el corazón roto por una mujer y otro le ha roto el corazón a una mujer… No, no es trabalenguas. **_

_**¿Quieren enterarse de más? ¡Esperen mi próxima actualización! Muchas gracias quienes por el momento leen estas lineas. Espero que la historia les parezca interesante y sigan leyendo hasta el capitulo dos. Muchas sorpresas se vienen por ahi ademas de nuevos personajes, y otros no tan nuevos. No estarán todos los protagonistas conocidos de CCS pero si aparecerán muchos de sus favoritos y mas secretos por ahí que dejarán cuadrado a mas de uno. **_

_**Comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos… o a mi querido Británico, no duden enviarlo a mis correos. O un Review está bien tb.**_

_**¡Besos a todos y hasta la próxima entrega! **_

_**PD. Para quienes se dan cuenta, Dulces Tentaciones es tb D.T. Que son las siglas del nombre de la protagonista principal de esta historia (Daidouji Tomoyo) solo para que supieran el porque del nombre Dulces Tentaciones. ¡Besos! **_


	2. Capitulo dos: Feliz Día de San Valentin?

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo dos. Feliz Día de San Valentín. **

****************** **

Poema 

_Y comenzaremos juntos un viaje hacia la aurora.  
Como dos fugitivos de la misma condena.  
Lo que ignoraba antes no he de callarlo ahora;  
No valías la pena._

_Ya llegaba el otoño y ardía el mediodía.  
Sentí sed. Vi tu copa. Pensé que estaba llena,  
Pero acerqué mis labios y la encontré vacía.  
No valías la pena._

_Te di a guardar un sueño pero tú lo perdiste,  
O acaso abrí mis surcos en la llanura ajena.  
Es triste pero es cierto. Por ser cierto es tan triste.  
No valías la pena._

_Fuiste el amor furtivo que va de lecho en lecho,  
Y el eslabón amable que es más que una cadena.  
Pero hoy puedo decirte, sin rencor ni despecho;  
No valías la pena._

_Me alegré con tu sonrisa; me apené por tu llanto,  
Sin pensar que eras mala, sin creer que eras buena.  
Te canté en mis canciones y a pesar de mi canto.  
No valías la pena._

_Me queda el desencanto del que enturbió una fuente,  
O acaso el desaliento del que sembró en la arena.  
Pero yo no te culpo. Te digo simplemente;  
No valías la pena._

"_**Desencanto" José Ángel Buesa.**_

_*********************_

Gyokusho busca con su mirada en el concurrido establecimiento decorado para la ocasión una pista de donde se encuentra la chica de ojos amatistas. Aunque le apena lo que está a punto de hacer – quiere mucho a Tomoyo – su situación económica es peor. Él trabaja para una de las empresas del Consorcio Daidouji que cerrará pronto. Dado aquello y por supuesto la repentina enfermedad de su padre, no tiene mas alternativa que aceptar el trato hecho con Daidouji para que rompa la relación con su hija y esta se case con el hombre que fue escogido por el padre de la chica.

Le da asco aquello. Por alguna razón todo aquello le huele mal. Tomoyo siempre ha demostrado ser una chica dulce, cariñosa, atenta, dispuesta a escucharle y para nada interesada pese a la familia de donde proviene. Por eso sabe que Tetsú Daidouji está jugando con los sentimientos de su hija fríamente y prefiere salvar su cuello y su apellido por encima de sacrificar a su única hija con un magnate corporativo.

¡Que sucio es el juego del dinero! Y él es una de las fichas para tal partida. Ha acordado romper con Tomoyo. Dudó unos momentos antes de entrar pero es imperativo si quiere salvar la situación de su familia y su propio empleo, el seguir las instrucciones de un hombre más poderoso que él.

Al entrar el lugar este se encuentra abarrotado. Luego de buscar furtivamente con su mirada, al fin encuentra a Sakura quien despide con cortesía a unos jóvenes que llevan en sus manos unas cajas de chocolates con el logo del negocio de su novia y unas rosas frescas como adorno.

-Sakura- Dice el sujeto con tono serio.

-Hola Gyokusho – Saluda la siempre jovial chica con una sonrisa- ¿Tomoyo sabe que estás aquí?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – y observando el gran movimiento a su alrededor añade.- ¡Vaya que el negocio va bien!

-¡Ni que lo digas! La reseña del diario fue un éxito. Creo que no cerraremos temprano esta noche – dice con ánimos entre el cansancio y las ocupaciones de no extraviar las facturas en sus manos y las órdenes que salían y las estaban esperando. – Orden 13 ¡Daisuke!

-Aquí – responde un chico vestido de uniforme de preparatoria y pasando su boleto de espera quien recibe una caja de chocolates decorado como las demás y con un sonrojo en su mirada. –Gracias señorita.

-Que pases un lindo día- Dice Sakura distraídamente mientras le abre la puerta pequeña para que Gyokusho pase a la parte de solo empleados pues es novio de Tomoyo. – Tomoyo aun no llega.

-¿No? ¿Con tantos clientes? Que raro.

-En realidad fue a buscar unas cosas. Vendrá después de las cuatro. – Buscando otra caja que sale del área de terminación de cajas - ¡Moshime!

-Aquí – responde una chica con uniforme ahora de la primaria acompañada de varias amigas. Inmediatamente abre la caja (no está decorada como las demás) pero en su interior tiene pequeñas cajas individuales, cada una con dos chocolates. - ¡Gracias! – dice revisando su pedido.

-Que pases un lindo día – dice Sakura yendo al otro lado hasta la caja donde hay más órdenes y pasa unas copias a la parte de la cocina: Esas son órdenes de postres como tortas, pies y dulces para llevar. - ¿Tomoyo sabía que venías para acá?

-Es San Valentín; es probable.

Sakura le observa un instante y sonríe diciendo. - ¿Qué planes tienen ustedes para el día de hoy? ¿Irán a cenar a algún lugar lindo?

Gyokusho no sabe que responderle y hasta se pone nervioso ante la pregunta de Kinomoto. Al final dice. – Tengo que hablar algo con ella… - Simplemente responde aturdiendo a al chica delante de él quien se incorpora y borra su sonrisa.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que si. Todo está bien – Sonríe nervioso observando a su alrededor. – Leí el artículo que publicaron en la revista… apuesto que todo esto es en parte gracias a eso.

-Y gracias a que tu novia es un genio en los negocios y en el postre. – Dice Sakura complacida mientras atiende más órdenes.- Siempre le dije que tenía el corazón para la cocina. Y hasta nos resultó una estratega de negocios.

"_Si, si tan solo su padre contara con su suerte_" piensa el sujeto para sus adentros mientras observa a la atractiva amiga de Tomoyo hacer su trabajo. Él si tuvo suerte para que alguien como Tomoyo tan atractiva se fijase en alguien como él. Más si tantas personas de dinero – principalmente hombres- estaban tan interesados en atraer la atención de la joven heredera.

Una mujer que desconoce que tan profundo es el interés de su padre para salirse con las suyas.

Sakura mientras sigue con su trabajo. - ¡Hiragizawa! – dice en voz alta para llamar al siguiente cuya orden de caja de chocolates con licor tiene en las manos. Decorada con rosas rojas, se nota que es una orden especial.

-Aquí- Dice una persona avanzando a la barra del lugar y Sakura lo observa un instante con mucha atención. Ojos azules atrás de unas monturas bien costosas, un rostro marmóreo muy atractivo. Boca masculina y bastante atractiva adornada por una tenue sonrisa que podía pasar a pícara si fuera posible. Bien alto y aquel traje azul marino profundo hacía que su compostura se viera muy elegante aunque el sujeto es atractivo de por si.

Sakura lo observa con intensidad sonrojándose ante el escrutinio que le hace al sujeto y parece que él lo notara pues sonríe con mayor confianza al decir cortésmente.- ¿Me dará mi orden?

-¡Ah si! Disculpe – dice Sakura deseando que la tierra se le tragara y bastante roja. Piensa _"Pero que hombre mas guapo_" – Pase un buen día.

-Gracias, usted también. –Dice el sujeto muy cortés sin prestarle atención una segunda vez avanza a la puerta del concurrido lugar donde mas personas entran y otras esperan sus ordenes. Incluso atrae las miradas de unas cuantas muchachas en su camino.

-Vaya Sakura- Dice el sujeto atrayendo su mirada- Es la primera vez que te quedas así con un chico… ¿Acaso nos gusta el pingüino?

-¡No digas Eso! – Exclama alarmada que fuera tan notorio.- ¿Acaso no puedo mirar a un chico como ese? ¡Además se nota que tiene novia! ¿Acaso no viste?

-O novio – dice el sujeto con afán de torturarla, guiña el ojo añadiendo. – nunca se sabe…

-¡No digas eso! – Dice Sakura acalorada por sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

* * *

Mientras en el exterior una joven de cabellos largos, vistiendo falda de color azul celeste camina con prisa por la acera. Ha tenido que estacionar su coche bien lejos de la entrada del negocio gracias al conglomerado de personas en los alrededores. Con la vista puesta en el articulo que ha salido en la revista y que habla de sus logros no se percata cuando alguien quien viene en su mismo camino, roza con ella haciendo que pierda por un momento el equilibrio y los papeles que lleva en sus manos caigan a la concurrida acera, incluso la revista.

-¡Ay! – Dice Tomoyo compungida no fijándose con quien ha chocado quien se ha agachado con ella dándole alcance a los papeles que se les ha caído.

-Disculpe usted- Dice el hombre con caballerosidad alcanzando parte de los papeles y la revista. La chica por su parte recoge también papeles y nota la caja que está en una de las manos del sujeto. Las siglas "DT" con las rosas en la parte superior hablan por si, de donde viene el señor.

-Gracias- dice con premura pues se le ha hecho tarde. Al levantar su mirada para recibir los últimos documentos le da el aroma de colonia masculina del sujeto. Y se queda mirando su rostro un instante aunque el sujeto sigue organizando los papeles que continua recogiendo del suelo. "Que hombre mas guapo" piensa Tomoyo al estudiarle y luego recuerda la caja. –Disculpe usted. Andaba distraída.

La voz gentil de la chica hace que el sujeto levante su mirada y se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro masculino que hizo que Tomoyo comenzara a sentirse sumamente nerviosa.

-Discúlpeme. – Dice el hombre nuevamente. – Debí darme cuenta… pero andaba observando la caja y… bueno no importa. Aquí están sus papeles- Dice al notar que la chica lo observa a él y no procura los últimos documentos en sus manos. Aunque él también la mira con atención "Que chica mas bella"

-Ah gracias – Agradece abochornada por quedarse embelesada observando aquel desconocido. Tratando de saber algo más dice. - ¿Y bien? ¿Son buenos?

-¿Qué cosa? – Viendo que ella señala los chocolates dice- Ah, bueno no lo se con exactitud. Pero son los favoritos de mi novia.

-Ah cierto- Dice Tomoyo avergonzada. Rápidamente dice- Bueno, feliz día de San Valentín.

Eriol cuando viene a reaccionar ya la chica ha pasado por su lado, y no se voltea al ver por donde se ha marchado: Su corazón está capturado por la dueña de aquellos chocolates y no resuelve nada mirando a otra mujer. Cuando llega a su coche (el chofer espera por él), no duda en abrir la puerta y dice con gentileza- A la oficina Señor Hirasame.

-Si señor- Accede el sujeto. Eriol va observando el tránsito y el constante movimiento de la ciudad: Casi todos los establecimientos y ventanas están decorados a la alusión de aquel 14 de febrero; una tradición occidental que ha ingresado con fuerza a la cultura Oriental como es la japonesa. Aunque las intenciones no es el precisamente proponerle matrimonio a su novia de ya años (la conoció cuando él estaba en la universidad) si existe ya un sentido de familiaridad y de "Comodidad" al lado de ella y nada ni nadie le va a impedir que le haga su esposa.

Es al fin y al cabo más que obvio que su vida al lado de Kaho Mitzuki fue decidida hace mucho tiempo por el destino.

Saca distraídamente del bolsillo aquella caja aterciopelada que contiene el anillo de compromiso nuevo y su ceño se frunce al pensar en su padre. Este se negó a que Eriol le cediera el anillo que su progenitor usó con su madre el día que le propuso matrimonio.

"_Este anillo es un compromiso de fidelidad y eterna unión. Ha estado en la familia ya por tres generaciones; cuatro con la tuya. No pretendes estar con Kaho Mitzuki por siempre" _Aquello le hizo sentir terrible "_Kaho no puede ser la mujer idónea para ti Eriol y te darás cuenta… es por ello que no puedo cedértelo"_

"_tonterías_" piensa él imaginándose que su vida si tiene que ver con Kaho. También la reacción que tendrá al colocarle la sortija de piedra de tres kilates que ha comprado para ella. Si, Kaho es la mujer idónea para él…

¡Que feliz se sentirá cuando le coloque la sortija en su dedo!

Eriol ve interrumpido sus pensamientos por la llamada que entra al coche. Luego de unos segundos (el chofer tomó la llamada) dice el sujeto – Disculpe Señor: La señorita Akizuki está en línea.

Eriol no muestra su sorpresa. De todas formas estuvo en Londres apenas cinco días antes para solicitarle la sortija a su padre y este se negó. Sabe que Nakuru y Kaho siempre han tenido sus reservas y no duda que esta llame para hacerle desistir. Su prima y él crecieron juntos aunque ella es dos años mayor que él siempre tiene un sexto sentido para algunas cosas y actúa como una romántica empedernida que lee demasiadas novelas rosa y cree que el amor debe de hacerte flotar… ¡Que fantasiosa! El amor simplemente es algo práctico creado para unir a las personas en el matrimonio. Él lo ve más como una transacción simple: Conoces una chica, te agrada, simpatizas con ella, tiene cosas en comun y aquello se convierte en lo que llaman "Enamorarse". Simplemente es eso… hay atracción y luego hay compenetración. Kaho y él son bastante compenetrados y luego de una relación de años es mas que obvio que el se "Comprometa" y además ¿Qué es mejor que tener una hermosa mujer a su lado en donde hay un entendimiento de todos los niveles? Eso es ser "practico" y no vivir de fantasías absurdas y cuentos de hadas.

-Si… Buenos días Nakuru- Dice Eriol tomando la llamada.

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido de ti en tres días Eriol. _

-Sabes que he estado muy ocupado y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo… -Dice de manera gentil como es su costumbre con aquellos que le rodean. -¿Qué pasa?

_-¿No le habrás propuesto matrimonio aun, cierto Eriol_?

Eriol respira profundo: lo sabía. Sabe que Nakuru le pondrá impedimento a su relación. No la comprende. Ella y Kaho siempre fueron buenas amigas. Se llevaban bien. Luego de un momento a otro rompen amistad y apenas se saludan con "política cortesía" en las fiestas familiares.

-Aun no. pretendo hacerlo esta noche.

_-Eriol: por favor. Te pido que lo pienses una vez más. No te cases con ella. _

-Tu y mis padres se han propuesto negarse totalmente a Kaho mas nunca lo hicieron cuando fuimos novios… ¿Por qué es eso?

_-Porque si me hubiera negado habrías insistido y ya estarías casado con ella._ – Dice Nakuru de manera seria mientras se incorpora de su cama en su habitación de la ciudad de Londres en casa de los Hiragizawas. _– No te sancioné nunca tu relación con ella porque solo lograría llevarte mas a cometer una locura… ahora lo que cometes es una estupidez. _

-¿Por qué nadie logra ver lo que veo yo en Kaho? Es inteligente, educada, muy culta… conocedora de nuestro medio y por supuesto mas que indicada para ser la próxima señora Hiragizawa.

_-Eriol ¿A que le temes? _

-¿Perdón?

-Si, ¿Qué le temes? ¿Temes enamorarte? ¿Enamorarte y luego perder? ¿Cómo tu padre? – Hablando del padre del sujeto que enviudó cuando Eriol apenas cumplió veinte años- No resuelves nada con casarte con alguien a quien no amas.

_-Kaho y yo llevamos cinco años de relación Kaho. ¿Qué te dice que yo estaría con alguien por cinco años sin amarla? _

_-¿Qué te dice a ti que ella quiere casarse? Eriol: conozco a Kaho. Ella no quiere casarse. _

-Mira:¿Por que no dejas de entrar a mi vida y en mi relación Nakuru? Kaho es la mujer mas indicada para mí. Nos conocemos. Llevamos una relación estable y es mas que justo que formalicemos esta relación.

_-Eriol: Cometes un error. Más profundo que el de nuestro primo debo añadir. _

-Ellos tienen sus costumbres y nosotros las nuestras. Encuentro desconcertante que a él le hayan elegido ya su esposa. Pero estamos en otro continente.

_-¿Acaso no piensas que no es lo mismo? ¡Te casas sin amor Eriol!_

-El amor no es imprescindible. – afirma el británico de descendencia japonesa con habilidad como él mismo se ha inculcado por años…desde la muerte de su madre… desde que observó que el amor te lleva a sufrir de manera inconcebible.

_-¡Lo ves como un acuerdo de negocios! ¡Arruinarás tu vida si te casas con Kaho y sin amor! Por favor… Eriol: la conozco ella no se conformará…_

Eriol la interrumpe exasperado diciendo – Mira: lo que haga con mi vida o no, no es asunto tuyo. Si quieres reclamarle a alguien, reclámale a tu ex esposo. – Sonando tajante.- ¿De que te sirvió casarte enamorada?

_-¡A ti no te servirá casarte por mero compromiso!_

-Creo que no sirve de nada mandar una invitación a la boda para ti Nakuru. –Dice el hombre una vez se quedan en silencio por unos instantes.- Gusto en escuchar de ti… - Cortando la llamada antes de que ella pudiera reclamar.

En otro continente e incorporándose la chica aun con su ropa de dormir no duda en ponerse una bata encima de su fina lencería, unas pantuflas y acicalarse un poco antes de bajar los escalones a toda prisa. El cambio de horario que ella tiene en su cabeza la mantiene muy confundida: por el momento duerme de día y se la pasa trabajando en la noche con su laptop. Llegando al despacho de su tío toca levemente la puerta y escucha un "Adelante" que ella obedece.

Su tío está leyendo los diarios cuando ella avanza diciéndole.- Por favor… inténtalo por ultima vez.

El hombre levanta su mirada de la página del diario y Nakuru se encuentra con un rostro muy parecido al de su primo querido pero entrado en edad. No usa gafas correctivas como su hijo y su mirada es negra contrario a la de Eriol que es azul índigo.

-Eriol no escucha razones. Creo que lo que pasa es mi culpa. Sufrimos tanto con la muerte de su madre que cree que si aísla su corazón de todo lo demás no tendrá porque sufrir más de la cuenta… Tendrá que darse cuenta por sus propios meritos que lo quiera o no, él ama en efecto a Kaho. Solo que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Pero ella no lo ama. Eso lo sabemos.

-Si. Y el golpe será muy fuerte para él. – Afirma el sujeto cerrando el diario para dedicarle toda la atención a su sobrina.- Necesito un favor… ve a Japón.

-¿Qué?

-Ve a Japón. Eriol se molestará en un principio pero luego te lo agradecerá. Se que aun no le propone matrimonio a Kaho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonríe pensativo para decir con un aire de misterio (el mismo que heredó su hijo)- Un padre sabe. Se que apenas llegaste dos días atrás de América pero necesito que ayudes a Eriol. Kaho no aceptará casarse con él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! en los cinco años de relaciones han roto no se cuantas veces. ¡ella desde que ve un prospecto nuevo, arroja a Eriol y vuelve a recogerlo como si fuera un par de zapatos!

-Por eso que rompiste tú amistad.

-Desde que se fijó en Eriol, si. Siempre he sabido la actitud de Kaho a las relaciones. No digo que ella no llegará a asentar cabeza en algún momento pero dudo mucho que sea con Eriol.

-Eriol no se da una oportunidad a enamorarse. A probar el verdadero amor. El amor se supone que debe de doler. Pero él teme tanto a ser lastimado…

-Reservaré un vuelo tío. Ayudaré a mi primo en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias por tu comprensión. Se que quieres mucho a Eriol.

Los ojos oscuros de Nakuru asintieron levemente al despedirse del sujeto e ir a su habitación a procurar lo que necesitaba para irse de Londres lo mas pronto posible.

Mientras camina por los pasillos de la enorme mansión piensa para si "¡Pobre Eriol! Él cree que ella aceptará sin rechistar… solo espero que mi presencia lo anime mas que molestarle…"

* * *

Los ojos amatistas estudian la mirada nerviosa de su novio mientras este se sienta en el pequeño despacho detrás de las cocinas de "DT". La oficina tiene un ambiente muy pintoresco que no se desprende del mismo ambiente de decoración de la parte de venta y del café. Las paredes están pintadas de tono rosa y decorado con cuadros alusivos al negocio del lugar: fotografías de postres tomados de cerca y de decoraciones de diversos bistros parisienses que fueron la inspiración de la joven al momento del tema del negocio.

-Disculpa mi distracción. –dice Tomoyo por colocarle un tema de conversación y luego de firmar unas notas de entrega. –Ahora si. ¿Coordinaremos que haremos hoy? Estoy super ocupada y no se si podré durar mucho con todo el personal hasta muy tarde. Sakura de seguro es invitada a salir por su novio. Los demás tienen parejas y compromisos… ¿Qué te pasa? – ahí pregunta al mirar al rostro de su novio: su mirada perdida, su quijada tensa y sus labios firmes. Acaricia su rostro un instante provocando que él le mirase a los ojos.- ¿Estás enfermo? – él niega fervientemente pero no dice nada- Sino puedes salir esta noche, podemos planear algo para mañana en la noche..-.

-No. No es eso.

-¿Qué te ocurre entonces? –Pregunta ella.

El ruido de las cocinas entran por la puerta entreabierta y Gyokusho procura ponerse de pie y cerrarla. Ya con un poco más de silencio pone en orden sus pensamientos y dice. – He sido transferido. Me ofrecen un puesto más grande y por supuesto más dinero.

La mirada de Tomoyo se dilata un momento en los ojos de su novio y su rostro palidece. -¿Aceptaste? ¿Así nada más? –Borrando la dulzura de su mirada para denotar una tristeza que profundiza en cada momento.

-Así es- Dice brevemente para añadir sin mirarle a los ojos.- es un buen puesto. En tres años podré tener el dinero necesario para muchas cosas entre ellas retirar la hipoteca de la casa de mis padres. Además sabes que mi padre está enfermo y no puede trabajar ya.

-Si necesitas dinero…- haciendo una pausa- Gyokusho sabes que puedo prestarte.

-No lo aceptaré. Nunca lo haré.

-Pero si que te trasladen. – dice ella notándose alterada. Piensa un segundo antes de añadir. – Bueno, solo será asunto de coordinar. ¿Dónde te trasladarán?

-A Kagoshima*

-¿Qué? – Grita ella ya no soportando su "Tranquila" Actitud. –¡No puedo creerlo!

-Tomoyo: no quiero lastimarte. Sabes que esto me duele a mí también.

-¡No aceptes! No puedes aceptar- insiste ella ya con las lágrimas en el contorno de sus ojos y sus labios tiemblan. Su rostro palidece aun mas el alto y elegante sujeto le aferra con fuerza por sus hombros y solo reacciona en abrazarla contra él con premura y dando a entender todo su dolor.

-Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

Tomoyo solloza unos instantes contra su pecho humedeciendo su camisa y ella dice después de recuperar un poco su compostura. – Puedo hablar con mi padre- dice con rapidez mirando a sus ojos que le devuelven la misma expresión de diligencia y premura.- Puedo decirle que trasladen a otro… no a ti.

-Cariño: la decisión está tomada y he dado mi palabra.

-Le pediré a papá que mande a otro. A ti que te deje un poco mas cerca. No pueden mandarte a Kagoshima, Gyokusho. Eso está al otro lado de la isla.

-Lo siento tomoyo. Cuanto lo siento.

-¿Qué haremos? Bueno – limpiando sus lagrimas- Procuraré escribirte todos los días… podemos mantener una relación a distancia ¿No? Además tus padres viven aquí… -Sonando optimista.

Aquello cercenó aun más el corazón del varón delante de ella. – Tomoyo…- dura unos instantes para añadir. –No puedo mantener una relación a larga distancia- Ella poco a poco borra su expresión dulce.

-No… ¡No!

-Tomoyo: comprende… no es justo para ti.

-¡Lo que no es justo es que pretendas dejarme! ¿Cómo puedes hacer…

-Entiende: no puedo dejarte aquí con esperanzas hechas… ¡Apenas podré volver algunos días del año! Una relación así carece de esperanzas….

-¿Qué dices de dejarme? ¡Soy tu novia! –Ahí sonando más molesta que triste.

-Si, y no creas que a mi se me hace menos difícil – explica con desesperación ya no mirándole a los ojos.- me duele…

-Entornes: Déjame buscar entre mis conocidos un trabajo para ti. Gyokusho eres inteligente y hábil. Buscaré entre mis amigos y…

-¡Rayos! Tomoyo: no es lo que quiero- le dice él cortante y ya decidido a no dar vueltas al asunto. Ella le mira sorprendida mientras él añade- No quiero que mi novia siempre me saque de apuros…

Tomoyo lo mira un instante para notar su exasperación, su orgullo y temple firme mas algo que no logra diferenciar; mas porque él no le mira a los ojos.

La joven de ojos azules duda unos segundos para preguntar. - ¿Acaso me estás diciendo toda la verdad Gyokusho? ¿No estás escondiéndome nada más?

El hombre traga en seco antes de levantar su mirada a los ojos amatistas y tratando de mostrar entereza y algo de certeza informa. – No. no escondo nada.

-Entiendo…- dice ella con la voz entrecortada. - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En dos días.

-¡Dos Días! Pero eso no es nada… ¡Tan pronto!

-Es mejor pronto que postergar lo inevitable. Por eso he solicitado permiso esta mañana y vine a verte… para despedirme. – el dolor le agrava las palabras y su tono de voz. Tomoyo está todavía demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar cuando él avanza a ella y le toca su mejilla por unos segundos. Besa su mejilla y dice en un susurro. – Jamás te olvidaré… y perdóname…

Tomoyo lo ve marcharse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Solo unos momentos después es qué reacciona porque sus piernas comienzan a sentirse cansadas y su corazón demasiado adolorido para permanecer de pie. Por un instante su mirada se dirige a uno de los retratos en su escritorio: Su último cumpleaños y el sujeto le rodea con sus brazos mientras le toman la foto. Se notan felices… su elegante rostro al lado del suyo. Gyokusho siempre ha sido gentil y considerado con ella. le hablaba de sus problemas económicos y su orgullo jamás le permitió que la joven le ayudase. Admira eso del joven… pero ahora nuevas lágrimas inundan su rostro y su corazón se queja ante su pérdida.

Toma el retrato del escritorio y abre una de las gavetas para depositarlo lentamente en este y cierra la gaveta viendo por última vez la sonrisa ser absorbida por la oscuridad del compartimiento.

* * *

Sakura ve salir el novio de su mejor amiga y este ni siquiera se despide. Pero ella misma tiene problemas con su propio novio en aquel instante- Entonces me dices que no vendrás… ¡Es san Valentín! ¡Me lo prometiste!

-_Se que te lo prometí_ – dice el varón al otro lado de la línea del teléfono móvil. Sakura ha tomado unos momentos para responder la llamada pero desde el momento que vio el número en pantalla presentía que algo así podía pasar. _– Pero no he encontrado quien me cubra el día de hoy… saldría muy tarde y terminaría por llegar pasada la media noche. _

.-Llevamos planeando esta cita por dos meses… desde que pasaste las navidades aquí. ¿No puedes…

_-Sakura ¿A esta hora? Es imposible._

-Bien. Has lo que tu quieras…-Responde con notable decepción y enojo.- ¿Sabes? Últimamente tengo la impresión que la única que quiere mejorar nuestra relación soy yo.

_-Lo entiendo. Te comprendo._

-Una de las cosas que convenció a mi hermano para que me permitiera salir contigo fue que le prometiste que no me lastimarías.

_-No es mi culpa que esté haciendo pasantías en Kyoto, Sakura._-Explica el hombre ya exasperado por la situación y el tono de voz usado por su novia_.- Trato de ir cuando puedo…_ -Pero la joven corta su explicación que es la misma que ha escuchado en los últimos dos meses.

-.¿Sabes? no importa. Fue lindo mientras duramos…

_-¡No puedes darte por vencida porque tenemos inconvenientes! ¡Vamos, Sakura! _–Insiste el varón. _– Iré el fin de semana. Pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntos ¿Qué tal? _

Sakura rueda sus ojos al cielo pidiendo paciencia. La comunicación entre ella y su novio ha ido de mal en peor a casi nada los últimos meses. Pareciera que el destino siempre juega contra ellos y el hecho que no tengan oportunidad ni de verse, empeora mucho su relación.

Pero le quiere. Y quiere que las cosas funcionen. Pero ¿Puede funcionar con Éxito ante tales circunstancias?

Después de un largo silencio, el joven al otro lado dice. - ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si, aquí estoy. De acuerdo… Te espero el fin de semana…

_-¡Fantástico!_ -Dice sonando animado a lo que Sakura sonríe- _Te hecho mucho de menos… de verdad… trataré de salir de aquí el viernes en tren y estar allá al anochecer_.

-¿Seguro que podrás venir?

-_Sakura: ¿Acaso no quieres ahora que vayas? ¿No me digas que ahora tienes un novio de respaldo? _

Sakura ríe con inocencia atrayendo la mirada de su amiga Mirayi quien es empleada de "DT" quien le guiña el ojo pues sabe con quien habla. – No me hagas conseguirme uno… hasta el viernes. – Cortando la llamada.

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo está todo?

-No viene para hoy. Pero estará el fin de semana… tres días ¡Increíble!

-¡Vaya debe de quererte mucho Sakura! Su pasantía lo es todo… - Dice Mirayi palmeándole la espalda por su suerte. Sakura suspira y sonríe soñadoramente pero despierta cuando la campanilla de la puerta suena y entra una turba de personas a acaparar el poco espacio que queda libre en el establecimiento. -¡Deja de soñar y vamos a trabajar!

La chica sigue el consejo de la joven de cabellos dorados y rizados y procura incorporarse a sus labores no evitar soñar con la ilusión de su novio aquel fin de semana y en la ciudad.

* * *

Eriol presiente su presencia cuando levanta su mirada y la nota ingresar al lugar auxiliada por uno de los meseros que indica su mesa. El restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad está abarrotado por muchas parejas y grupos de amigos que celebran San Valentín como día de la amistad. A su llegada se pone de pie y le saluda con un beso en la mejilla que pasa desapercibido en el lugar: Es día del amor y no hay una sola persona que no comprenda el significado de la fecha.

-Estás preciosa- dice Eriol con dulzura a su acompañante. Tiene un vestido color blanco que se amolda a su figura con presteza destacando sus curvas más sobresalientes. El escote en el frente deja una notable visión de sus pechos y la gargantilla de oro y diamantes en su cuello a juego con los pendientes que fueron regalo del varón delante de ella sobresaltan su estatus y su juventud.

-Es un bonito lugar. –Afirma la mujer. Sus ojos oscuros inspeccionan el lugar con atención y la belleza de su físico nunca ha pasado desapercibido donde entra entre todo la mirada de Eriol y su atención en los detalles siempre ha sido algo que a la mujer le ha llamado la atención por encima de todo. – Me dijo una amiga que para conseguir una mesa aquí hay que hacerlo con meses de antelación.

-O conocer a uno de los dueños – dice Eriol y ella sonríe complacida. ¡Que anécdota para decirle a sus amigas!

-Esta noche es especial para nosotros Kaho – Afirma Eriol viendo el mesero venir con una botella de champaña Tattinger y destapándola delante de ellos. Kaho sonríe con satisfacción pensando que sorpresa le tendrá Eriol para San Valentín.

Siempre desviviéndose en detalles y sorpresas una más costosa que la otra, Kaho Mitzuki tiene un hombre a su lado que le da todo. Una envidia entre sus amigas y conocidas cuya meta en común al igual que ella son relaciones provechosas que puedan sacar ganancias productivas y poder conversar sus conquistas y regalos una con las otras. Ha sido una competencia sana y divertida que Kaho siempre ha sido la ganadora; está con uno de los hombres jóvenes más ricos de Japón y heredero a una de las empresas familiares más grandes del mundo moderno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu sorpresa? – Pregunta la astuta mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción y "tiernas" expresiones de cariño a su novio.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme que no has querido decir en estos días?

-Kaho: Creo que hemos entrado en una etapa de nuestra vida que la formalidad es el siguiente paso. –Explica Eriol de manera fría y firme. Scar la cajita de su bolsillo y la coloca cerrada delante de la mujer que había mantenido una de sus manos sobre la de él.

Pero Eriol nota en ella una expresión en su mirada que no pudo prever.

El silencio cae entre ambos y Kaho observa con duda aquella caja. Pero su mirada pareciera como si temiera su contenido.

Eriol observa su expresión al mirar la caja y luego dice después de unos instantes de deliberación. - ¿No lo vas a abrir?

Kaho pareciera querer desaparecer aquella caja sobre la mesa. Eriol, nervioso no sabe que hacer y en silencio se queda observando el temple de su novia. Finalmente la mujer dice. - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estamos bien así como estamos?

-¿Cómo estamos?

-Si. Somos felices mientras somos novios. No veo la necesidad de formalizar algo que no tiene necesidad de ser arreglado.

Eriol no puede creer lo que escucha: por años Kaho se quejaba de su falta de compromiso y firmeza… y ahora ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿No quieres casarte?

-Claro que no- Responde con una naturalidad que aturde al hombre de ojos azules. Permanece en silencio y ella añade- ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando tenemos todas las ventajas de un matrimonio en una relación menos formal? –Sonriendo un instante palmea su mano para añadir. -¿Para que arruinar algo que de por si es bueno?

-¿Por qué no nos podemos casar?

-Eriol. Eriol… - niega con su cabeza ante su tozudez. – No voy a casarme contigo porque no quiero casarme. ¿Para que? Somos felices como estamos. No pienso involucrarme en una relación totalmente de monogamia con un hombre que se niega a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos fuera de la cama.

A Eriol aquello le cae como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Monogamia? – Piensa unos instantes. - ¿Acaso me dices…

-Eres mi favorito pero jamás hemos dicho que nuestra relación es "Totalmente" Exclusiva.

Eriol no cree lo que ella le dice. Duda unos momentos para añadir. – No tengo otra en mi vida.

-Y eso es fantástico – añade ella con un absurdo entusiasmo y naturalidad que raya en lo ridículo – Pero no soy perfecta Eriol. Viajas demasiado, tienes demasiadas responsabilidades y a veces te cuesta demasiado expresar tus sentimientos en público… eres… demasiado… frío cuando estamos con otras personas.

Eriol se siente como si un bloque pesado cayera sobre su persona. ¿Acaso estaba escuchado aquello departe de una mujer que acaba de proponerle matrimonio?

-Pero no te preocupes… te perdono – sonríe ella con dulzura tomando un sorbo de su champaña y con una naturalidad que aturde al sujeto. - ¿Dónde está el mesero? Quiero algo de comer…

Eriol totalmente absorbido en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de Kaho, recoge mecánicamente de la mesa la caja de la sortija y aunque Kaho se fijó en aquel detalle y sonrió pasando desapercibido por parte del varón.

Eriol trata de no darle importancia a aquello y la cena prosigue aunque con pocas ganas de su parte y poco apetito contrario a su acompañante quien parece no haberle dado mucho que pensar el hecho que uno de los mas elegibles solteros de la sociedad le haya propuesto matrimonio. Ya cuando retiran los platos principales es que Eriol se digna a hablar.

-¿Cuál es el problema que estés en una relación como el matrimonio?

-Si quieres saber la verdad, bien aquí va: no voy a casarme Eriol. Tengo una exitosa carrera que me permite viajar a todas partes del mundo. He conocido personas y lugares que jamás seguro volveré a aventurarme si me asiento en una vida marital y por supuesto al volverme esposa y madre, habrán amistades que mi "estatus" me prohibirá tener. Y está el hecho que no voy a permitirme estar en medio de un escándalo social. Eso y tu actitud tan "poco cariñosa" deja mucho que desear.

-¿Acaso no me amas?

-Por supuesto que te quiero pero en su sentido mas práctico. –Responde la mujer fríamente y con una sonrisa cortés mientras el hombre pareciera que cada palabra proveniente de su boca es una bofetada nueva- Pero, si somos realistas, no pensé que nuestra relación pasaría al matrimonio – riéndose con frivolidad. – La hemos pasado bien y somos perfectos como pareja… pero ¿Matrimonio? Tengo demasiado tiempo por delante para pensar en el matrimonio ahora. Además vuelvo y te repito, tengo una exitosa carrera y tú tienes tus negocios.

-Comprendo- Dice secamente.

Kaho guarda silencio y estudia su imperturbable expresión que el sujeto mantiene. ¡Ni siquiera rechazando una proposición él presenta un rostro de tal vez enojo o pasión! ¡Aquel hombre es insufrible! Es demasiado tranquilo para su vida… los únicos momentos buenos con el sujeto se resumen a cuando le regala caros obsequios y en la cama. Para que ella si quiera lo considerara debía al menos mostrar cierto sentimiento de pertenencia. Y con Eriol jamás siente que pertenece a él.

No totalmente.

¡Pensar que su relación o siquiera mirar al joven dos veces años atrás, fue para ganar una apuesta puesta por sus amistades! ¡Eso y hacer rabiar a la prima de este!

-¿Nos vamos a casa luego de esto? ¿O quieres ir a bailar? – Pregunta Kaho sin darle siquiera importancia al hecho que ha rechazado su propuesta.

-No. Me voy a casa… solo…

-¿Solo? – Pregunta ella sorprendida. Ve que el sujeto saca su billetera y deja unos billetes de gruesa denominación sobre la mesa. – Me vine en taxi porque pensé que nos vamos juntos.

-¿Crees que voy a irme a casa contigo luego de esto? Me has dado una bofetada tras otra Kaho.

La mujer frunce el ceño para decir. – No puedo creer que estés decepcionado…

-Decepcionado, ofendido… tú elige. ¡Rayos! No puedo creer que Nakuru tiene razón con respecto a ti. Eres egoísta… frívola… e infiel por naturaleza.

-Si creer en mis convicciones me hace infiel a tus ojos, perfecto lo seré. Pero no me prejuzgues. Creo en que la vida de matrimonio no es vida Eriol. Y tu también no crees en ello.

-Creo en el matrimonio. Pero en un sentido más práctico. – Dice con firmeza sin siquiera mostrar físicamente una pizca de dolor. – Mas no creo en el amor… no creo que nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez… al menos, por el momento.

Kaho lo observa y añade.- No te dije que rompiésemos. Dije que podíamos seguir juntos… ¡No puedes dejarme! – Lo agarra por el brazo al pasar por su lado al buscar la salida y ella añade. – Debemos hablar.

-No Kaho. Has monopolizado tú toda la conversación. Tienes razón: no debemos casarnos. Pero tampoco debemos estar juntos. –Y con ello se suelta de su agarre y sale del restaurante sin mirar una sola vez para atrás.

**---------------------- Continuará. **

***José Angel Buesa. Poeta de origen Cubano nacido en 1910 y fallece en el 1982. Comenzando a escribir poesía a la edad de siete años. Son incontables sus obras y libros publicados desde el 1932 hasta el 1949. **

**

* * *

**

Comentarios de la abochornada autora. Hola a todos y todas. Disculpen por el enorme atraso que ha sucedido en DT. La verdad pensé que resolvería par de cositas relacionadas con mi trabajo y esto no ha sido así. El trabajo se acumula y no he podido responder a todos sus comentarios relacionados al primer capitulo. Muchas gracias por llegar a 35 RR y muchas gracias por escribirme tb en los correos y en los mensajes de los grupos de Yahoo. Los leo todos y cada uno y si no he podido responderles es gracias precisamente a la gran cantidad de trabajo que me lo ha impedido.

**Bueno los hijos comienzan a desenredarse: Nuestra "Querida" (tachen esa palabra :P) de Kaho Mitzuki hace aparición en DT. Como pueden ver Eriol H. No es el pretendiente indicado por Daidouji para su hija y salvar su trasero pero si será importante muy pronto en la vida de Tomoyo gracias al desplante producido por Mitzuki. Por el otro lado Nakuru será una gran aliada tanto para Tomoyo como para el mismo Shaoran y pronto sabrán porque. Gyokusho ha roto con Tomoyo y en contra de su voluntad no menos. Conoceremos en el capitulo tres un poco mas de las razones de Tetsú y por supuesto algo mas de la relación de Sakura y su novio quienes tienen su historia aparte. Y nuestro queridísimo Chino hará aparición para sacarle los Pelos a algunos personajes… Sin contar con que el noviecito de Sakura no es tan "Santo" como ella lo cree y tampoco es "perfecto" para ella. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el presente capitulo y ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, Tomatazo o a E.H. procúrenlo hacerlo llegar a mis correos pues los estaré esperando. Nuevamente disculpen el atraso y espero que me hagan llegar sus impresiones también. **

**Saludos a todos. **

**Crys. **


	3. Capitulo Tres Planes Adversos

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo Tres. "Planes adversos" **

****************** **

La joven de mirada amatista arriba a las puertas de la casa paterna a las seis en punto del día 15 de febrero, tal cual le solicitase su madre el día anterior. Su amabilidad al llamar, preguntando por sus planes para aquella noche e invitando cordialmente a su novio a asistir le llenan de una sensación de cariño que le hace falta en aquellos momentos.

Independientemente de sus diferencias, su madre siempre se ha mostrado abierta y comprensiva ante los sentimientos de Tomoyo desde que iniciara su relación con Gyokusho y no nunca que desaprobaba su relación con él. Por el otro lado fueron contados los momentos que su ex novio y ella compartieron con sus padres; aunque no tenía los mejores ánimos de asistir a una cena pero su madre había insistido que "_Es la oportunidad de toda una vida para tu padre Tomoyo. Debes de al menos apoyarle en esto y dar así la idea de una familia totalmente feliz y unida." _

¿Feliz? En aquellos momentos ella no es feliz. Ha roto con un hombre que le dio mucha felicidad siempre. Sabe que en el fondo tal vez su padre no le gustaba aquella idea que su única hija se involucrara en una relación no solo con un hombre de pocos recursos sino también un empleado de sus empresas. Pero así ocurrió y cuando Tomoyo y él se conocieron, las chispas volaron inmediatamente.

Respira profundo al estacionarse en la entrada de la casa y uno de los mayordomos y pregunta si desea que estacione su coche. Tomoyo asiente distraídamente al mismo tiempo que desciende del vehiculo y deja entrever a los empleados habituales de la casa que se trata de _"la señorita Daidouji"_

Vestida para la ocasión gracias a su madre quien envió a su oficina un representante de una alta casa de moda japonesa un vestido y dando sus medidas habituales, Tomoyo vislumbra un traje dos piezas: un corsé de color lavanda con incrustaciones y una falda de encaje y tul de dos fondos dándole una alusión de "Cuentos de hadas". Su madre insistió que se vistiera acorde a la ocasión y ella misma no puede quejarse de cómo se ve. Durante su juventud y en su presentación en sociedad sus trajes fueron muy parecidos a este y no puede restarle importancia al evento.

La gala de caridad además de los eventos celebrando el aniversario de bodas de sus padres o sus respectivos cumpleaños son eventos cubiertos por las revistas y diarios de sociales mas importantes de la nación. Todos los apellidos de renombre de la sociedad Japonesa y parte de Asia asisten al evento de "la temporada" y Tomoyo Daidouji jamás puede quedar por debajo de la misma.

-¡Señorita Daidouji! Bienvenida.- Saluda una de las doncellas más antiguas al servicio de la familia.

Tomoyo forza una sonrisa y la mujer no se percatan. – Gracias… ¿Has visto a Momo? –Como llama gentilmente a la cocinera de la familia desde que ella anduviera en pañales.

-Creo que está en la cocina con los meseros y las demás muchachas… su madre le espera en su habitación. – Añade al notar que la chica camina con dirección a la cocina y no a los pisos superiores donde supone que debería dirigirse la joven heredera.

-¡Gracias! Iré luego- sonriendo a la muchacha y borra su sonrisa al voltear su mirada. Observa a su alrededor y nota que casi todos los rincones de la casa están llenos de flores caras y exóticas además de nuevos adornos.¡Vaya que cuando su madre hace aquellas galas tira la casa por la ventana! Con su pequeño bolso estilo sobre, avanza sobre el piso de mármol para dar pronto con las cocinas y sorprender a una gran parte de los meseros con su presencia y a los demás miembros habituales del staff de los Daidouji quienes no dudan para saludarle con respeto y sonreírle con sinceridad.

-Hola a todos- Saluda ella mientras recibe los cumplidos de sus antiguos empleados por lo que salió en la revista aquella y en los diarios. – Ay gracias a todos… ¡Momo! – dice en voz alta viendo entre la multitud de mas de una docena de empleados a la susodicha.- ¿Tienes dos minutos? Necesito hablar contigo…

-Si claro- dice la gentil cocinera quien viste uniforme avanza hacía la habitación donde guardan la vajilla ante la mirada de los demás quienes vuelven a sus labores. Tomoyo cierra la puerta y quedándose ambas a solas dice la mujer-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

-Si, esto- Añade extendiéndole un papel a la mujer y esta lo toma observando el monto escrito en la misma: un cheque personal de la señorita Daidouji- Tu receta es un éxito en el restaurante.

-¡Señorita! No debe de… - Dice abochornada. Extiende el cheque para devolverlo pero Tomoyo no lo acepta- No debo…

-Acéptalo. La receta de las "Pirámides dulces" es tuya. Tu me la diste… es un éxito. Sakura me cuenta que solo ellas fueron las que mas se vendieron ayer en lo que se sirvieron en el café.

-Señorita… esto es mucho dinero.

-Que ayudará a tus hijas a terminar la escuela ¿No? – Replica la joven con decisión.

La mujer no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazar por unos segundos a la gentil joven. – Es una princesa… tiene un corazón de oro señorita- Tomoyo sonríe ante su cumplido. - ¿Viene a la fiesta? –Al notar por segunda vez su vestuario.

-Si. Y por lo que parece este año es más grande.

-Al menos trescientos invitados.- Sorprendiendo a la amatista.- Sus padres se han esforzado este año. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-No debería decir esto.

-¿Decir que?

-Han preavisado a tres de de las doncellas habituales. Y su madre retiró su masajista particular y a dos de los jardineros.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta dudando y luego sonríe para decir. –Seguro que se marchan de vacaciones una temporada a Francia. Bueno, no hay mejor momento como este. – pensando que con sus padres lejos así no habrán interrogaciones e invitaciones para ir a cenar dos veces por semana a la casa. No me malinterpreten cuando les digo que

Tomoyo ama a sus padres porque así es y sin una pizca de hipocresía por medio; pero cuando tus padres pretenden monopolizar tu vida y tus acciones además que creen que el rumbo de tu vida debe de ser acorde a las suyas no es vida.

Y Tomoyo está más que claro en esto.

Ignorando todo lo que pasa en su casa, se despide de Momo y sale con dirección a los pisos superiores. Sabe que su madre está en la habitación principal vistiéndose y pasa a toda prisa por delante de muchas de las habitaciones que se encuentran cerradas en la casa excepto una de donde escucha la voz de su padre llamarle.

Suspirando profundo y dándose fuerzas se devuelve en sus pasos para notar a su progenitor un hombre ya casi entrando en edad pero aun muy guapo observarle mientras fuma su puro con lentitud. Su saco del esmoquin está encima del espaldar de una de las sillas y él sentado en otra observa a su hermosa hija ingresar.

-Hola papá.

-Hola querida. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien. – Responde colocándose el chal sobre sus hombros. Y viendo a su progenitor con unas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Como debería de esperarse. – Afirma sonriendo sutilmente. –Te ves bien.

-Mamá lo envió- Dice para que entendiese bien que sus intenciones jamás han sido asistir a aquellos eventos o que siempre tiene un vestido de gala de aquella magnitud en sus pertenencias.

-Tiene buen gusto- Le afirma -¿Cómo está Gyokusho? ¿Ha venido contigo esta noche?

Tomoyo hesita un instante antes de responder. Aunque su madre procuró extender la invitación a su novio, Tomoyo sabe más de lo que deja aparentar: sabe que su novio no es santo de devoción de su padre; sabe que le gustaría verla con un hombre de un apellido más importante y por supuesto dinero de más para añadir a su propio fideicomiso dejado por su abuelo. Pero es que ella no tiene necesidad de tales frivolidades. No necesita mas dinero… solo necesita sentirse querida… necesitada.

Amada.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver a mamá. Me pidió que viniera temprano por algo… gusto en saludarte. – saliendo rápidamente de la estancia. Ya a solas, Tetsú Daidouji sabe que el novio de Tomoyo cumplió su parte del trato: ha roto la relación con Tomoyo.

No duda que su hija sintiera dolor por la ruptura porque fuera de lo que Sonomi pensase que Tomoyo sale con el chico para llevarles la contraria, Tomoyo entregó su corazón en la relación. Y sabe por igual que el hombre la amaba.

Pero Tomoyo es joven y podrá entregar sus atenciones a otro hombre.

Uno mas digno para su apellido y su cuna. Vuelve su atención al presente y piensa que en menos de dos horas su casa estará llena de personalidades de la sociedad japonesa y parte de Asia. Aunque entre sus invitados hay personas que no les interesa y tampoco les importa tener en ella, la etiqueta exigía que fuera invitado para mantener las apariencias.

¡Pero cuanto odia a ese sujeto y el resto de su familia! Por eso tiene las esperanzas de que ese hombre rechazara la invitación y no fuera.

* * *

Tomoyo saluda con gentileza a los invitados mientras se pasea del brazo de su madre entre ellos. Han pasado ya dos horas desde que la fiesta se inició y por el momento la joven Daidouji se siente como una pieza de exhibición. No puede culpar a su madre en querer presentarle y re-presentar nuevamente a sus conocidos y asociados pero tratar de memorizar mas de cien caras no es de su agrado.

Se siente aburrida y cansada. Sabe que no debe de haber ido a aquella fiesta. ¡Pero su madre había insistido tanto!

Y Sakura le dijo que era la mejor forma para olvidar a Gyokusho y su desplante. Aunque le ha dolido su ruptura en verdad está lo más resignada de lo que se puede esperar después de un noviazgo de meses como el que tuvo con el sujeto. La noche anterior casi no pudo dormir y él día de hoy sentía las consecuencias de aquello pero mientras fue avanzando el día, el dolor fue mermando pero aun no ha desaparecido.

Y en aquellos momentos le duelen más los pies que su corazón. ¿Qué puede decirle aquello acerca de su noviazgo?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo pues Sonomi la atrajo al presente cuando la hala por la mano para decir. - ¡Ah señor Ebisawa! Que gusto verle. –Tomoyo dirige su mirada a un trío de personas (dos hombres de diferente edad acompañados de una mujer muy elegante), quienes Sonomi saluda como si se tratasen de viejos amigos. Tomoyo: Ellos son los señores Taipei y Mayami y su hijo Kana. Esta es nuestra hija Tomoyo.

Tomoyo los saluda a todos con cortesía mientras el sujeto (alto, de mirada firme y con una sonrisa muy galante le mira con intensidad poniéndole nerviosa) –Es un placer finalmente conocer a la famosa Tomoyo. Tu padre no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti. – Habla Kana mostrando una sonrisa complacida haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Solo eso hace? mas curiosa y algo seria.

-Si. Está muy orgulloso de ti. – Tomoyo mira a su madre y esta sonríe de una manera un tanto frívola. Le sorprende que Tetsú en verdad hablara de ella con orgullo cuando fue en contra de sus deseos al dedicarse a DT y no a Empresas Daidouji.

-¿En serio? Algunas veces dudo esto último y siempre he creído que he sido una decepción.

Los tres se quedan en silencio observando nerviosos a la joven delante de ellos y la única que se ríe es Sonomi quien abraza a Tomoyo por los hombros y dice con una carcajada- ¡Estas chicas! Uno no sabe en verdad cuando habla en serio o es con sarcasmo…

Los padres de Kana sonríen por igual mientras Tomoyo tiene una ligera impresión de algo que le huele mal: han durado con este grupo de invitados más de la cuenta y Kana no deja de mirarle. ¿O acaso son alucinaciones de su parte?

-Tu padre me ha contado que tienes una ¿repostería? En la ciudad. Eso es de lo más fascinante. – Habla el sujeto tomando un trago de su bebida. - ¿En que se especializan?

-Dulces mas que todo- Dice con brevedad. - ¿Me disculpan un momento por favor? – y camina lejos de ellos al otro lado del salón ante la mirada de ellos cuatro.

-Tiene una preciosa hija Sonomi- Dice Taipei- Hermosa en verdad.

-Muchas gracias. Disculpen. – se retira siguiendo los pasos de Tomoyo quien nota que se dirige a la mesa de los bocadillos mientras la banda comienza a tocar y algunas parejas se dirigen al centro del salón al otro lado de la casa. Cuando Tomoyo toma uno de los bocadillos en aquel instante su madre se adelante hasta ella y pregunta - ¿Se puede saber porque te comportas así? ¡Esas son personas importantes!

-¡Como todos los de aquí, mamá! Sabes que no me gustan estos eventos… ¡y ese sujeto me mira…!

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo te mira? Te mira como lo que eres ¡una mujer bella! ¡Santo Cielo Tomoyo! A veces me pregunto porque te sientes acomplejada de lo hermosa que eres.

Tomoyo se sonroja para decir. – Lo siento. No he tenido un buen día. Y no dormí bien anoche. Lo siento mamá.

-Compórtate como una Daidouji. Aunque seas una invitada más eres nuestra hija. Y estos son nuestros conocidos. – Sin más nada que decir toma una copa de champaña de la mesa y camina hasta donde se encuentran otros invitados.

Tomoyo se siente avergonzada. No hay nada más terrible que el hecho que le llame la atención como una niña pequeña. Toma una copa de champaña y justo cuando toma dos tragos Kana viene por el mismo camino para servirse un poco de los entremeses solos sonriéndole cortésmente y pareciera ignorar de ahí su presencia. Cuando tiene su plato con unos cuantos bocadillos la joven dice. – Lo siento. Disculpa mi comportamiento, he tenido un par de días terribles. Se que no es una excusa pero…

-Pero supongo que odias estos eventos tanto como yo. Sino que más. – Habla el joven sorprendiéndole. – No te culpo. Yo no quería venir tampoco.

Tomoyo se encuentra aturdida mientras el sujeto no le mira aun y solo se conforma con comer y servirse más de los bocadillos.

-¿Qué te dedicas?

-Tecnología. Desarrollo de patentes para microprocesadores y unidades de inteligencia artificial. Elaboramos los microprocesadores que usan en la fábrica de juguetes. Precisamente en la división de nanotecnología y juegos electrónicos. Por eso conozco a tu padre.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que la fábrica usaba tecnología inventada por ellos!

-No. nosotros registramos las patentes. Últimamente suplimos a los mayores fabricantes de juguetes del mundo. Mi división (la de la corporación) se dedica a eso. La otra parte de la corporación (Tecnología militar e industrial) se dedica a suplir a los fabricantes de armas y a las mayores industrias de computación del mundo.

Tomoyo escucha sorprendida y admirada su desenvolvimiento. Pareciera que amara su trabajo y su apreciación del trabajo que se hace en las demás industrias. Con aquello dura hablando más de cinco minutos en donde Tomoyo no le interrumpe. Luego muestra bochorno al decirle. –Lamento parlotear tanto señorita Daidouji. Una vez que empiezo a hablar de mi trabajo no logro detenerme.

-No te preocupes. Y puedes llamarme Tomoyo. – Sonríe la amatista con gentileza mientras ella se sirve un poco de los bocadillos. –Me gusta conocer a alguien que odia estas fiestas tanto como yo.

Kana sonríe mostrando una galante expresión que Tomoyo no niega que resulte atractiva. Lejos de ellos, Daidouji observa sus expresiones y en silencio su conversación no sabiendo que tratan pero su hija se nota relajada y simpática con el sujeto.

Sonomi también lo ve y frunce su ceño mirando a su esposo quien se nota de mejor humor. Recuerda su conversación con él mas temprano aquel día.

_-Kana es la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvar la poca dignidad que nos queda. _

_-.¿Donde conoce este sujeto a nuestra hija, Tetsu? _

_-Kana la vio durante muchos años en el colegio a donde asistieron. Tomoyo por supuesto no se recordará de él gracias a que siempre andaba con Sakura y el resto de sus compinches. Está profundamente encaprichado con Tomoyo y para mi fue una sorpresa cuando me entrevisté con su padre unas semanas atrás saber que está profundamente enamorado de ella. _

_-Encaprichado no es lo mismo que enamorado. _

_-Su empresa acaba de hacer un contrato con un fabricante de armas por mil millones de dólares americanos. Kana es lo que necesitamos para salvar un poco de la dignidad que nos queda Sonomi. _

_La mujer muestra su inconformidad con aquel plan. Sacrificar a su hija y guiarla hasta un hombre que no se sabe si puede ser bueno o no para su hija. Correcto o incorrecto. _

_-No me gusta Tetsú. Algo puede salir mal. _

_-¿Qué puede salir mal? Kana es muy atractivo. Tiene a la mitad de las empleadas de la empresa de su padre comiendo de la palma de su mano. Es inteligente, le gusta resolver las cosas a su manera y no vive mostrando el dinero de sus padres. Es el perfecto candidato para nuestra hija. Y el hecho que está aparentemente enamorado…juega en nuestro lado. _

_-¿Qué te garantiza aunque logres hacerlo novio de nuestra hija (o que Tomoyo lo acepte) que él te ayudará a salvar las empresas? _

_Tetsú sonríe- Kana pagará las deudas a los accionistas y comprará la fabrica de juguetes. Es muy tarde para las otras divisiones de Daidouji. Las noticias aun no se hacen eco de la crisis en las compañías porque el problema es general excepto para la división de armas y tecnología. –Aferrando sus hombros dice- Si logramos esto, podremos salir de los problemas y acomodarnos en un estilo de vida holgado, Sonomi. Salvaremos nuestro apellido y nuestra dignidad. _

_Sonomi asiente pero pregunta. - ¿Acaso no hay otra manera de salvarnos? ¿Qué me dices de la otra persona que piensa comprar la fabrica? ¿Cómo es que se llama? _

_-No quiero pensar en esa alternativa ni de broma. Nunca soporté a su padre mientras fuimos juntos a la universidad y ahora menos soportaré al hijo. – Dice con firmeza borrando su sonrisa y mostrando su indignación. _

_-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué lo odias? _

_Tetsú guardó silencio por unos instantes para decir finalmente antes de dejar a su esposa a solas. – No es de importancia por el momento. Confórmate con llevar todo el plan a cabo y menos de tres meses estaremos viviendo la "Dolce Vita_"

Sonomi despierta de sus pensamientos al ver a Tomoyo dirigirse a la pista de baile del brazo de Kana y nota que su esposo le sigue por igual en el concurrido espacio. Así que sin más retrasos le alcanza para ambos por igual dirigirse a la pista de baile a compartir con los demás invitados al evento.

* * *

En la entrada a la exuberante mansión un hombre de ojos añiles y pálida complexión desciende de su lujoso coche para ingresar al evento. No tiene ganas de asistir pero es un compromiso social que no puede evitar aunque quisiera. Todavía se encuentra aturdido por los eventos de la noche anterior con Kaho y aunque sabe que la mujer no se encuentra en la ciudad, lo último que desea es asistir a otra fiesta insípida de sociedad. Incluso se lo comentó a su prima quien le anunció que en tres días iba a Japón a pasar una temporada con él (mas porque su primo aun no le dice que Kaho no aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio) lo cual Eriol aceptó sin revelarle mas nada de su vida.

Eriol fue saludado a su entrada por quienes le conocían y se sorprendían de verle ahí: la rivalidad entre los Hiragizawa (mas el padre del joven) no es desconocida en las altas esferas de los negocios y por supuesto la idea que Hiragizawa está interesado en comprar unos cuantos negocios bien sólidos de Japón. Su porte y más con su esmoquin no pasa desapercibido entre las féminas presente s en el lugar: ¡Uno de los hombres más ricos y guapos de su clase! "Se dice que está en una relación con Kaho Mitzuki" "¿Quién es esa?" "No se en realidad…" son algunos de los comentarios poco disimulados que llegan a los oídos de Eriol al pasar y saludar unas cuantas personas.

Ya divisa pronto a su anfitrión quien baila con la que supone que es su esposa. Así que aquel es Tetsu Daidouji: había escuchado mucho de él gracias a su padre pero jamás lo había visto en persona. A pesar que está en el mismo mundo, pocos eran los momentos que coincidieran ambos magnates.

Eriol Hiragizawa es uno de los pocos hombres que saben las verdaderas crisis financieras que atraviesan las empresas de Tetsu. Por ello su afán de poner su oferta en la fabrica de juguetes pero una a una, el hombre ha rechazado su interés por la compañía a pesar que sabe que muy pronto todos sus accionistas reclamarían su cabeza y son pocas las oportunidades que tiene el hombre para venderla.

¿Qué está esperando?

Tetsu lo ve y no duda en imaginarse de quien se trata. ¡Es la misma imagen de su padre en su juventud! Tetsu se tensa y lo observa intensamente y Eriol sabe que ya su presencia fue notada. De todas maneras y como un cortés anfitrión, el señor Daidouji termina de bailar con su esposa y una vez la pieza termina y comienza la ronda de aplausos le dice. – Vuelvo ahora… - Dirigiéndose sin mas hacía el joven de gafas y ojos azules.

Eriol no le saluda sin embargo Tetsu dice entre dientes- Tienes mucho coraje para asistir a pesar que dije a su secretaria que le convenía ignorar la invitación.

-Conocidos mutuos están aquí señor Daidouji ¿Espera usted que los ignore a ellos también? – habla el serio joven. -¿Hay un lugar donde podamos hablar… a solas?

Tetsu le indica el camino seguido del varón de nacimiento británico. Se mezclan entre los invitados y pronto salen por el amplio pasillo de la mansión hasta el estudio que está embargado en la oscuridad. Tetsu enciende los bombillos y cierra la puerta al joven Hiragizawa entrar.

-Linda fiesta- Dice Eriol con cierto dejo de burla. –No escatima en gastos.

-Diga que es lo que quiere y váyase. No tengo tiempo para sus bromas y tengo invitados que atender.

-Vine esta noche a ofrecer una vez mas mis intenciones de comprar una de las divisiones de su organización. – Tetsú le lanza una mirada violenta (si es posible que sobrepase la del profundo odio). –Vamos Señor Daidouji. Mi oferta es mas que justa. Le ayudaría a quitarse un poco del peso que tiene encima.

-No tengo ningún peso encima. Usted tiene que estar al tanto que a una de las últimas personas que podría vender una de mis empresas es a usted… o a su padre.

Eriol mantiene el silencio: siempre ha tenido conocimiento de las diferencias entre ambos sujetos aunque nunca se ha definido bien las razones departe de su padre.

-Señor Daidouji: He venido por última vez a darle una oportunidad para que me venda su división de juguetes. Con esto digo que le ofreceré un poco mas de lo que hemos ofrecido anteriormente… no veo cual es el problema.

-¡El problema es su actitud y la de su padre, señor! Ustedes dos disfrutan humillarme de una forma escandalosa. ¡Y no lo permitiré! ¿Me escucha? ¡No lo permitiré! ¿Me escucha? ¡Prefiero morirme antes de ver alguna de mis empresas en sus manos!

Eriol reconoce la negativa del sujeto. No comprende su testarudez. Está al borde de la bancarrota. Entendiendo que la corta reunión ha llegado a su fin saluda por última vez a su anfitrión y se dirige al exterior donde se encuentra con uno de los altos asociados de Empresas Daidouji y le pasa por el lado sin siquiera cruzar palabras con él.

Este hombre (Uno ya entrado en años se sorprende al ver a Eriol y cruzar su camino con él precisamente en la casa de los Daidouji) sin siquiera saludar dice al cerrar la puerta- Tu esposa me dijo que estabas aquí. No pensé que con él.

-Vino a ofrecer más dinero por la fábrica de juguetes. ¡Maldito su padre!

-En las circunstancias creo que viejas resencillas no es la mejor manera de salir de un problema. –Tetsú se endereza su corbata de pajarita sin mirar al hombre. –Deberías considerar la oferta de Hiragizawa…

-Te preocupas demasiado Tenshi. Las cosas están bien.

-¿En serio lo están?- Pregunta con sarcasmo.- Tetsu: en las últimas veinticuatro horas las acciones cayeron nueve puntos. La noticia se ha hecho pública… falta poco tiempo para…

-Nos recuperaremos.

-¡No, no lo haremos! –Atrayendo su mirada- los peces gordos piden su dinero. Y los chiquitos ya se huelen la sangre… como pirañas. Pronto estaremos en las paginas e

Tetsu guarda silencio un instante y dice- Llama a Hirome y a Totosai: diles que comiencen a vender nuestras acciones…sigilosamente. Hay que procurar una sensación de liquidez.

-Tetsu: ahora mismo el mercado está en el suelo. Muy pocos están comprando.

-Has lo que te digo. Compra y vende… mueve el mercado un poco. Jugaremos con la mente de los accionistas y de los inversionistas. Dar una sensación de seguridad ayudar a la imagen de la empresa.

-Suenas muy confiado.

-Hablaré con Ebisawa. Solicitaré un poco de inyección de capital. No se negará.

-¡Eres un lunático si pretendes pedir prestado a Ebisawa! – Expone alarmado el sujeto.- Sabes que el sujeto es una piraña y no dudará en subirte los intereses del préstamo.

-¡Por favor! ¿Acaso piensas que él le robaría a la familia? No, querido amigo: pronto todos seremos familia- guiña el ojo de manera confiada. – Tenlo por seguro. – Ahí saliendo del estudio acompañado de su conocido.

* * *

-No. Se negó- Habla Eriol relajadamente en una de las terrazas laterales de la mansión Daidouji mientras la fiesta continua adentro. Haciendo una pausa para escuchar a su progenitor en una llamada de larga distancia- Padre: tal vez es una mala idea tratar de involucrarnos en este negocio.

-_Tendrá que ceder en algún momento. Las deudas se acumulan y el mercado cada vez está peor. Tendrás que seguir insistiendo. _

-En definitiva no me interesa comprar esta fábrica de juguetes. Es un pozo sin fondo. Nos tomará mucho dinero el volver a levantarla. Y la situación nos arrastraría a nosotros también. Y las malas lenguas (hablando con algunos invitados de la fiesta) aseguran que Ebisawa está compitiendo también por la compra.

Luego de un instante de deliberar su interlocutor le dice_- Puede ser que tengas razón hijo. De acuerdo, se hará lo que tú digas. _

-Gracias por confiar en mi criterio.

_-Siempre lo he hecho. ¿Qué ha pasado al final con la novia tuya? _

Eriol decide que no vale la pena postergar lo inevitable para decir. – Al final no quedamos en nada… no nos casaremos… y creo que hemos roto.

Un silencio momentáneo cae al otro lado de la línea para decirle. _– Lo siento… hijo, cuanto lo siento. _

-No creo que lo sientas. Siempre he detectado tu negativa de Kaho como novia.

_-Como novia de mi hijo es diferente. Pero ya habrá otras. _

-No padre. No creo que por el momento piense en involucrarme en otra relación. Es demasiado. Simplemente las mujeres no comprenden que no pretendo para nada buscar el amor y luego el matrimonio. Esas cosas no funcionan.

-_Se que temes terminar con el corazón roto Eriol. Pero a veces es mejor entregarse al amor_…

Eriol frunce el ceño al escuchar una puerta lateral abrir y cerrarse para ver la silueta de alguien retroceder de espaldas por la terraza lo que llama súbitamente su atención. – Creo que no es una alternativa… te llamo luego… - Colgando la llamada.

Sus ojos azules recorren la silueta bañada por la luz que viene de adentro del salón para notar los destellos de brillantes en el corsé y un pequeño bolso de sobre que lleva en la mano. El conjunto pareciera quedarle como si vistiera un guante y su silueta femenina y delgada llamó su atención además de las generosas curvas en sus caderas y su pecho. No puede decirse que anda de exhibicionista porque no es así. Sus cabellos largos están sujetos por unos prendedores que son del mismo tono de su vestido y por un instante su rostro llama su atención: ojos con largas pestañas, pómulos finos y delgada complexión, labios detallados y femeninos que parecieran llenar de elegancia su mirada.

Ella vira su mirada adonde el hombre se encuentra de pie observándole. Ambos se quedan en silencio hasta que el comenta.- Linda fiesta.

-Si, preciosa…- añade ella distraída. Mira a sus alrededores y luego a su interlocutor. Están en la penumbra del exterior y el frío es notable pero pareciera que a ella no le interesa y tampoco le preocupa estar ahí. Mas bien lo que Eriol le divierte es que ella tiene una actitud de salir de allí sin ser percibida.

Pero por alguna extraña razón creía haberle visto antes.

-Pero por lo que noto no le gusta mucho la actividad… - Le hace conversación el varón con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mas bien las personas aquí. –dice Tomoyo distraídamente. – hablan siempre de lo mismo.

-¿Huye de alguien en particular? –Comienza a avanzar hacía la chica. Más de cerca es alguien muy hermoso.

-Si y no. Estaba con alguien pero, comenzó a conversar con unos conocidos suyos y ya tardé demasiado aquí.

-¿Acaso no se divierte con su cita?

-Oh no. No es mi cita. Solo es alguien que conocí – Sonríe cortésmente hipnotizando por unos momentos al varón con su sonrisa gentil y dulce.- ¿Y usted? ¿Acaso viene acompañado de alguien? –Viéndole mas de cerca Tomoyo deduce que le resulta conocido pero ¿De donde? Es muy guapo y joven también…a lo sumo menos de treinta años…

Sus ojos Eriol los ve, como dos esferas grandes y expresivas no dejando de notar su encanto femenino. Responde. -No. solo vine para cumplir el compromiso… es de beneficencia.- Dice mas interesado en la joven que lo que puede suponer. -¿Acaso… asiste mucho a estas fiestas? –Pues se le hace muy conocida.

-No, muy poco de hecho. Casi siempre estoy ocupada.

-Creo que nos pasa a todos…- Aproximándose lentamente a ella, nota cierto encanto en el tono de su voz y su físico que le llama poderosamente la atención. Ve que no es muy alta (A pesar que supone que llevará unas zapatillas de tacón fino y alto).

-¿Es usted conocido de los anfitriones?

-No precisamente.- Dice no dando muchos detalles con ello. – Por ello creo que abandonaré la fiesta mas temprano… al menos que me ceda su mano…

-¿Perdón?

-Para un baile. – Corrige el sujeto sonriendo. Tomoyo se siente atraída por su fuerte personalidad y cierta soltura en su porte. Además que es muy atractivo.

Tomoyo siente su corazón latir a mil. Por un momento pensó… ¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo puede pensar que un hombre a menos de dos minutos de conocerla pediría su mano? ¡Parece que el champaña que ha tomado le ha subido a la cabeza!

No responde y Eriol piensa que es porque no se ha presentado. Yendo a las formalidades inicia diciendo.-Soy Er…-El teléfono de ella suena dos veces antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

– Disculpe un momento: ¿Hola?- Guarda silencio unos instantes- ¡Sakura! Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te noto alterada? ¡Espera, que no entiendo lo que dices! – Esperando un instante añade. – Comprendo… no, si ya me escapaba de esto… no, no te preocupes voy para allá inmediatamente. No creo que me echen de menos… si, nos vemos en un momento. –colgando la llamada. – Disculpe, pero es una emergencia. Disculpe…

Eriol solo reaccionó a la premura de su voz y la diligencia con la cual bajó las escaleras y no tuvo tiempo si quiera de preguntar su nombre.

-Como la "Cenicienta" – murmura él sonriendo divertido. – Marchándose antes de que la magia se rompa. – Mira un segundo mas su alrededor para finalmente volver a entrar a la fiesta y pocos momentos después a imitar a su "misteriosa" joven y salir por igual del evento.

_**

* * *

Tomoyo tuvo poco tiempo por preguntarse quien es aquel guapo desconocido porque la oportunidad no le permitió saber más. La llamada de Sakura informándole del accidente de su hermano Touya Kinomoto, desestimó toda intención que tuviera de compartir más con el misterioso caballero o con Kana a quien comenzó a evadir al momento de salir desapercibida por las puertas laterales que dan a una de las tantas terrazas de la casa. Pero el hermano de su mejor amiga es como su familia y ante la falta de más familiares de Sakura es más que obvio que la chica preocupada le llamara a ella. Ahora con aquellas elegantes ropas entra con premura al hospital donde Sakura le dijo que esperaba por su hermano.**_

Preguntando a una enfermera esta le indicó que el Señor Kinomoto había sufrido un accidente en su coche. Que su condición aun es desconocida para ellos y que el Doctor Fukimita estaba encargado de su caso.

Tomoyo no tarda mucho en dar con Sakura quien está acompañada de Miyari la otra mesera del Café. Una vez ambas la ven llegar se ponen de pie mientras Sakura se abraza a su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo está?

-Aun no nos dicen nada. Esperamos que terminen de atenderlo… - en aquel momento un doctor se hace presente y les pregunta si son parientes del Señor Kinomoto.

-Soy su hermana. ¿Cómo está?

una leve contusión pero estable. Si tiene un brazo fracturado y que requiere de cirugía. Sus piernas están bien y solo tiene moretones y cortaduras en la cara y el cuello. Es un hombre fuerte pues no dudo que se recupere debidamente.

-Gracias Doctor.

-Pidan a la estación de enfermeras el numero de la habitación de su hermano señorita una vez lo saquen de emergencias. – Marchándose el galeno las tres chicas se sientan respirando aliviadas.

-Pobre de tu hermano Sakura- dice Miyari notándose preocupada. - ¿Cuándo será que le operarán?

-Cuando no son operaciones de alto riesgo, esperan hasta la mañana siguiente y por la hora no dudo que sea así- Responde Tomoyo igual de preocupada y consolando a su mejor amiga. –Touya es un hombre muy precavido manejando ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-Estábamos cerrando el negocio cuando llamaron preguntando por Sakura. Encontraron el número del negocio en la tarjeta de parientes más cercanos. Según explicó la enfermera cuando llegamos, ya habían llamado al departamento. –Hablando del departamento de Sakura.

-Touya me dijo que llegaba hoy… parece que el accidente pasó en la carretera…¡no debió de manejar de noche!

-Ya Sakura- Dice Tomoyo notando su exasperación y compadeciéndola. –Estemos agradecidas que al menos fue su brazo y no su vida.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando dice a su mejor amiga—Ya perdí a mi madre y a mi padre… ¡no quiero… no puedo perder a Touya! es todo lo que me queda. – ahí abrazándose a su amiga con intensidad y Tomoyo compartiendo su dolor.

**

* * *

**

**-Tres semanas después.-**

Es pasada la una de la tarde y el establecimiento tiene pocas personas pero aun así ya todos servidos por las meseras Sakura espera pacientemente que la puerta de la oficina de su amiga y jefa se abra finalmente.

Ha estado Sonomi Daidouji con su hija por los pasados quince minutos a puertas cerradas. Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que Sonomi ha pisado DT desde que Tomoyo ha inaugurado su negocio y esta visita cubre la mitad de veces y le sobran dedos. Preocupada mira una y otra vez la puerta de la oficina esperando que Tomoyo o su madre, salgan de ella.

Touya está en el departamento de Sakura y ya la joven no lo soporta. No solo este se queja sobre sus "Vacaciones obligadas" y la falta que le hace el trabajar sino que también se queja de la manera que Sakura hace deberes domésticos y le prepara la comida. Sabe que su hermano la quiere pero últimamente le está sacando canas verdes con su actitud prepotente.

Ignorando todo lo que pasa dentro del despacho de Tomoyo, esta escucha a su madre explicarle detalladamente los planes que tienen para marcharse durante las vacaciones de primavera a un chalet que tiene la familia Ebisawa y que será en la última semana del mes de marzo. Tomoyo la escucha pensativa imaginando que Sonomi Daidouji se toma muchas molestias para invitar a su hija a todos los eventos sociales y donde coincide con Kana quien ha resultado ser una excelente compañía para su corazón herido por la ruptura con Gyokusho y aunque nunca mas ha visto al misterioso hombre de la terraza, tampoco es que le ha prestado mucha atención aunque lo admite, no ha podido olvidarlo.

-Entonces le dije a Tetsu que debíamos de coordinar todo contigo. Tomaremos el jet privado de los Ebisawa para llegar allá y…

-¿Mi padre dejará de trabajar? ¿En serio? –Pregunta atraída por aquel comentario.

-Claro que si. Tiene que tomarse unos días. Ha estado muy ocupado estos días.

Tomoyo observa a su madre ya muy intrigada. ¡Ni siquiera cuando eran días de recital en la escuela Tetsu Daidouji se tomaba unas horas para asistir! ¿Ahora se tomará unos días para ir a un chalet?

-Mamá ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunta en tono serio.

Sonomi se sorprende ante su pregunta y sonríe (últimamente se ha vuelto muy buena actriz para ello) diciendo. – Por supuesto que todo está bien… pero estará mejor cuando prometas que podrás venir querida.-Añade con gesto de súplica. - Los padres de Kana están más que entusiasmados en verte.

-Me vieron hace tres días. En la cena en casa… me sorprende que los invitaran a las cenas familiares.

-¿Acaso no te alegró ver a tu amigo, Tomoyo? –Pregunta Sonomi. –Los Ebisawa son personas bastante afables.

-Si madre, no lo dudo. Solo que… bueno, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y…

-.¡Ah cierto! El éxito de ese artículo en la revista… cariño ¡hasta mis amigas me preguntan por este pequeño negocio tuyo! Es toda una mina de oro… el abuelo fue mas que compasivo contigo al dejarte este negocio.

-No me dejó este negocio. –Añade ofendida de la falta de entendimiento de su madre respecto a aquel detalle: Jamás ha prestado mucha atención porque la idea que su hija fuera una mujer dueña de una repostería no le agrada en lo más mínimo. - Me hizo un préstamo y yo lo he levantado…

-Por supuesto querida. Por supuesto. En fin, me marcho ya… tengo que hacer unas compras… para el viaje, ya sabes… - sonriendo. - ¿Le digo al chofer que pasé a recogerte el 23 en la mañana?

-Si, el veintitrés. De todas maneras hablaremos la noche anterior mamá.

-Que bueno querida. Este viaje es lo que_ todos_ necesitamos. – Palmeando su rostro y se despide de ella saliendo de la oficina. Saluda a Sakura a su salida y ya en el exterior saca su teléfono móvil diciendo. - ¿Tetsú? Está listo. Irá al fin de semana.

-Perfecto. Si todo sigue acorde al plan, pronto nuestros problemas se resolverán.

Sonomi aborda el coche y el chofer cierra la puerta y a continuación se monta y enciende el motor. Sonomi sube el cristal de separación y dice. – Siento que la traiciono Tetsu.

-¿Cómo puedes traicionarla? Un hombre apuesto, exitoso y rico está por proponerle matrimonio a nuestra única hija.

-Tetsu: ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que es como si la vendiéramos?

-No es una venta. Es un práctico matrimonio que nos salvará a nosotros de la ruina. A propósito ¿Vendiste las joyas?

Sonomi gruñe por lo bajito y aprieta sus dientes antes de responder afirmativamente. Su colección de joyas Harry Winston era la envidia de sus conocidas y demás allegadas a la familia. Una colección que Tetsu le regaló al nacimiento de Tomoyo y que vale más de dos millones de dólares gracias al diamante de color amarillo de dos quilates que se encuentra montado en el anillo parte del juego.

-Eso servirá para pagar a la servidumbre de la casa y eliminar unos cuantos de los acreedores y compañías de tarjeta de crédito. Pero tendremos que salir de dos más del servicio.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! Pronto se darán cuenta…

-La falsa especulación de recuperación ha permitido que las compañías se estabilicen pero solo es un espejo. Pronto las cosas bajarán de una forma que no habrá forma de volver a subirlas. El matrimonio de Kana y Tomoyo es nuestra única alternativa. Y ellos ya han pagado parte del sangrado que teníamos. Kana hará feliz a nuestra hija, Sonomi. Ten fe. – Luego de esto colgando la llamada.

Sonomi siente un terrible sopesar en su cuerpo. Mentirle a Tomoyo y de aquella manera. Pero Kana es un hombre guapo y se nota que quiere a su hija. Verlos juntos le da la esperanza de que lo que su esposo hace con su hija no es malo… es salvaguardando su bienestar y al mismo tiempo tratar de no perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo sus padres y Tetsu construyeron. Además de su identidad como Familia Daidouji está en juego.

* * *

Eriol revisa los últimos datos enviados por su asesor financiero y toma el teléfono distraídamente para marcar un numero y luego una extensión. Al responder la persona al otro lado de la línea dice con tono de voz etéreo. – Compra mas acciones de la fábrica de juguetes. Trata de ser un tanto sutil… no quiero que se den cuenta de lo que hacemos- colgando la llamada. El chofer mientras lo observa por el retrovisor y nuevamente dirige su mirada a la avenida delante de ellos. En aquel momento su teléfono celular comienza a sonar. -¿Hiragizawa?

-Hola – Saluda secamente la persona al otro lado.

-¡Li! – Dice sorprendido de su llamada. Shaoran Li de origen chino, es primo lejano de Eriol pero siendo así, coincidieron al ir a estudiar al mejor colegio internado del mundo y luego ambos fueron a la misma universidad convirtiéndose en amigos y cómplices entrañables; los negocios además de sus vidas ocupadas lo han hecho a ambos perder contacto en el transcurso de los meses. La última vez que Eriol supo de Li fue un año atrás cuando se hizo el anuncio oficial de su matrimonio con Li Meiling, -¡Que sorpresa escuchar tu voz! Justo Nakuru y yo estábamos hablando hace poco de que tenemos que tomarnos unos días para ir a las celebraciones de tu boda.

-Gusto en escucharte también amigo- dice con su notable seriedad aunque Eriol detecta un cierto dejo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

-¿Todo va bien?

-Si, si… todo está bien –

Eriol nota que Shaoran miente. Lo conoce bastante para saber cuando dice algo para cumplir con una pregunta y lo que verdad siente. ¡Y eso que su "primito" es muy reservado y orgulloso!

-¿Cómo está Meiling? ¿Nerviosa por los preparativos, no?

-Ella está bien… creo…

-¿Crees?

-Para que te hablo con rodeos. Meiling y yo hemos roto el compromiso. O mejor dicho, yo he roto el compromiso. Ya no hay boda.

-¿Qué hiciste que? ¡No te creo!- Ahi si escuchando incrédulo la revelación de su viejo amigo- Si desde que teníamos trece años, Meiling se autoproclama tu prometida… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Y a días de la boda!

-No puedo hablar mucho –Explica Shaoran.- Mi madre no está contenta con las noticias… tampoco mis hermanas. Tuve que salir de esa locura…

Eriol nota un tono de exasperación en sus palabras-¿Hablas de la boda?

-Y de Hong Kong, amigo. De Hong Kong también. Estoy hospedado en Akasaka Prince*.

-¡Estás en Japón! –Dice Eriol aun mas sorprendido todavía. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Hasta cuando hablamos dijiste que estabas resignado a casarte con Mei.

-Pero resulta que no lo estoy. No estoy tan seguro hermano. Meiling es preciosa y se nota que puede tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies…

-Y se cortaría las venas por ti.

-Fue educada para que se corte las venas por mí – corrige Shaoran. – y ese es parte del problema. No le amo… no le quiero como ella me quiere a mí.

-¿Acaso buscas amor? Amigo, en estos tiempos conviene ser un poco más prácticos. Usar la cabeza y no el corazón.

-Pues yo busco algo más. Algo que no encontraré en Hong Kong. Quiero que una chica se enamore de mí por quien soy como persona. Por mis virtudes y defectos… mis intereses y por ser yo… simplemente Xiao Lang Li.

-Sabes que siendo quien eres es imposible que encuentres lo que buscas. ¿Acaso viniste a Tokio a buscar una esposa?

-No necesariamente. Solo necesitaba escapar de mi madre. Ella aun no sabe que no estoy en China.

-Lo que no tardará en saber. Somos pocos tus amigos más cercanos.

-Lo se, lo se amigo. Pero te aseguro que nada de lo que diga o haga me hará volver para casarme con Mei o cualquier mujer que ella crea que es conveniente para mí.

-Tus hermanas se han casado todas con matrimonios arreglados. Me lo encuentro muy práctico.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Recuerdo que en la universidad hubo un tiempo que no creías nada de lo que dices. Estabas muy enamorado de una chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Antes de Kaho?

-Olvida eso. No me interesa por el momento ninguna relación de índole sentimental si acaso.

-Por el momento residiré aquí en Japón. No dudo que mi madre tomará medidas y comenzará a indagar donde estoy.

-Pues las puertas de mi casa están siempre abiertas para ti. Lo sabes…

-Claro que lo sé – Dice el joven terminando de desempacar en la lujosa suite Junior del Akasaka Prince. - ¿Y Nakuru?

-Está bien… ya sabes, colocando la casa patas para arriba. Ahora ha decidido que residirá indefinidamente aquí. Aunque mis sospechas son que mi padre le ha mandado para que me cuide.

-¿Necesitas ser cuidado?

-Eso parece. Cree que mi ruptura con Kaho me ha afectado.

-¿No ha sido así?

Eriol Hiragizawa guarda silencio por unos momentos antes de responderle. –Probablemente… significaba más de lo que pensaba. Pero no es amor…Oye: ven a cenar esta noche a casa. Nakuru estará más que feliz en tener otra persona más en casa que nosotros dos y el servicio.

-De acuerdo. –Coordinando la hora ambos se despiden prometiendo Shoaran asistir a su cena aquella noche. Colgando la llamada escucha su teléfono móvil sonar entre sus pertenencias, levantándolo nota que el identificador de llamadas dice "Casa Li" y decide no contestar apagando el aparato.

Sabe que ha violado una de las reglas más importantes de la familia Li: una promesa de matrimonio es una especie de pacto inquebrantable. Ha estado por años comprometido con Meiling (desde que ambos eran niños pequeños) y ahora justo con la boda casi en la puerta, él decide no solo romper con el compromiso con la chica sino desafiar a su madre quien prácticamente juró con desheredarlo si salía de la casa Li sin disculparse con Meiling y continuar con la boda que aunque fuera arreglado, ha sido una tradición de generaciones entre todos los miembros de la familia Li.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad y dentro de una enorme mansión con construcción estilo occidental una chica camina descalza y con una libreta y un bolígrafo en mano mientras se encuentra con el mayordomo y llega a la cocina mientras habla por el teléfono móvil diciéndole a su mejor amiga en Londres.- Te lo juro Mary, quería matarla.. ¡No puedo creer no solo que jugara con mi primo todos estos años sino que también rechaza casarse con él!

-Sabes que Kaho es una vividora Nakuru – dice la joven de treinta y un año mientras juega con sus dos mellizos en su cómoda residencia en Londres. – Sabes que solo engatusó a tu primo para sacarle todo el dinero que le fue posible. De todas formas a eso se dedican ella y sus amigas.

-Pensé que luego de herirme de la manera que lo hizo, no iría en post de mi primo. Esa mujer es insufrible.

-¿La vas a invitar a la fiesta?

-¿Estás loca!? No la quiero cerca de mí o de Eri-kun a menos de dos kilómetros. – Responde mostrando su indignación. – Además creo que lo último que quiere Eriol es verla en su cumpleaños. ¿Tú y Edmund vienen, no?

-No nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo. Sabes que queremos mucho a Eriol.

-Por un momento creí que estabas enamorada de él.

-¡Era mas mayor que Eriol! – Dice Mary con una carcajada. – Cuéntame…... ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Mas o menos. Tengo la gente que hará la comida. La cocinera de aquí es excelente pero quiero esta fiesta que sea la mejor del mundo y que todos comenten y no podrá con la lista de los entremeses y la cena además de los postres que tengo planeado servir, así que buscaré alguien que supla eso. Pero lo más importante que Eriol la disfrute.

-Me parece fantástico una fiesta de antifaces…. Muy tu estilo.

-¡Lo se! A Eriol siempre le ha encantado el misterio. Y solo son antifaces… no hay necesidad de complementar con otros disfraces.

Nakuru camina por la cocina hasta llegar al refrigerador mientras la cocinera prepara un pequeño almuerzo, esta saca una caja de color blanca y roja y la abre sobre la repisa: su contenido está casi vacío pero eso no evita que Nakuru rebusque en la misma hasta encontrar una de las pequeñas piezas y la coloque en su boca con deleite: había encontrado aquellos chocolates en el salón desde su llegada a la casa y no había dejado de comerlos desde aquel momento.

-¿Y el pastel? –Pregunta su amiga ignorando que ella se deleitaba con aquellas piezas de chocolate.

-Tengo una idea de chocolate blanco y café en el glaseado y dentro chocolate…

-¿Lo harás tu?

-¡Imposible! No soy tan diestra en la cocina como Eriol. Además he encontrado un lugar donde harán el pastel. Tengo cita mañana con la dueña.

-¿Es fiable el lugar?

-Salió hace poco en una revista y he probado parte de la mercancía- Fijando su mirada en la caja de la repisa y lamentando que quedan pocos dulces. – Se llama "Dulces Tentaciones" –Mirando la etiqueta del envase. – Si el pastel es tan delicioso como los chocolates que he probado de allí, seguro Eriol no solo quedará satisfecho: será para él difícil olvidar su cumpleaños… al menos, este cumpleaños. De todas maneras, ya he llamado y me esperan mañana…

**---------------- Continuará. **

***Hotel Akasaka Prince. Ubicado en Tokio. Hotel real usado en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Comentarios de la autora. ¡Feliz Año a todos ustedes!!! Y disculpen la tardanza. He tardado más de lo debido y me siento muy mal por ello. Espero que hayan pasado unas fantásticas fiestas y sus parciales y exámenes medios hayan estado fáciles y por supuesto todos los hayan aprobado. Un saludo muy especial a Jorge quien me ha dejado sus bellos deseos de navidad y año nuevo y un abrazo muy especial a todos quienes me han dejado sus bellas tarjetas y mensajes tanto en hi5 como en mi correo. Mil gracias y disculpen si no respondo tan seguido como antes o como quisiera: mi tiempo este fin de año se ha acortado bastante y ahora solo sigue trabajo y más trabajo. **

**Espero que este capitulo tres haya sido mas esclarecedor sobre la situación de nuestros protagonistas y les haya dado una idea de por donde se dirige la historia. Ya por la interacción que ha habido entre T y E sabemos que la historia no solo lleva ese nombre por los postres. Aquellos que me han reclamado que las descripciones de los postres amenazan su silueta… ¡Lo siento! A mi también me tortura pero son gajes del oficio y en este caso, Tomoyo tiene uno muy rico… ¡Debería sorprendernos como mantienen la línea estas chicas! **

**Ahora a los comentarios, los cuales muchos esperan. (Nota: lamento mucho no tener los comentarios correspondientes al capitulo uno y es que aun no he podido revisarlos con conciencia U_U Mil disculpas)**

**Nerak Cibeles. ¡Feliz año! Muchas gracias por tus impresiones. Tienes razón cuando dices que el capitulo dos es importantísimo. El primer contacto y parte de las razones por las cuales se dan ciertos eventos son revelados en el mismo y por supuesto explican la conducta de ciertos personajes. Touya y Shaoran (mas este ultimo) han hecho aparición en este capitulo tres aunque sabremos un poco mas de Touya en el próximo capitulo. ¡Que decir de Li! conoceremos la razón por la cual Shaorancito ha caído en Japón y ¿Qué secreto puede esconder este chino tan serio? ¡No desesperes pues lo sabremos!**

**Dayana. Un muy feliz 2009 para ti chica ^^ Te agradezco tus buenos deseos conmigo y tienes razón: los problemas y dificultades de trabajo me impidieron actualizar en diciembre pero aquí estamos: tratando de iniciar el 2009 con el pie izquierdo. Con relación a tus sospechas del parentesco de Shaoran, Eriol y Nakuru no estás muy lejos: todos son parientes pero lejanos pero aun así no se permiten dejarse de decir "Primo" y tenerse estima el uno por el otro. Lo del novio de Sakura: en verdad Touya no estaba muy de acuerdo con la relación pero es un conocido de él y ya que este vive lejos está mas que feliz con ese tipo de relación donde "su inocente hermanita" no será asediada por "un pervertido con hormonas" alborotadas jajajaja, Touya luego luego verá quien es la de las hormonas :P ya no digo mas nada. Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y un abrazo y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo. Lo de la imagen es obra de sinussa, mi gran cuatacha y amiga ^^ ¿Verdad que está linda? :P**

**Roo. Pues yo prefiero que me quieran tantito a que me odien O.o! no me cuadra que me odien U_U. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya satisfizo este capitulo y nos leeremos hasta el próximo. Saluditos!**

**Pao. Primero gracias por tu linda tarjeta de navidad *___* me encantó. Gracias tb por tus comentarios y tus impresiones y lamento mucho responderte hasta ahora Y___Y la vida se me complicó mucho en diciembre y enero no es la excepción… ¡ufff será hasta febrero cuando me libraré de un poco de compromisos! Te digo desde ahoritita que el novio de Sakura no es Yukito (así que es todo un Misterio que esta chica salga con otro chico que Touya Si aprobó – hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida-) no desesperes que pronto se sabrá de quien se trata. Un abrazo para ti. Cuídate mucho. **

**Chio. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Feliz Año para ti! Bueno puedes ver que no era la idea general eso que el hombre elegido fuera Shaoran; no dudes que en algún momento me lo planteé pero lamentablemente es una trama muy parecida a la expuesta por mi amiga _Daulaci en su historia "Simplemente ¿Amigos?" respeto mucho el trabajo de esta gran escritora y no quisiera para nada, que se vea "Malintencionada" alguna accion de mi parte aunque no compartiéramos trama principal o similitud en mas nada. Como ves, el pretendiente de Tomoyo es alguien muy guapo y divertido pero Tomoyo no le agrada mucho el mundo en el cual sus padres se desenvuelven y su corazoncito aun está muy herido por el desplante de Gyokusho. Solo esperemos que el británico en su momento sepa ganárselo y comenzar la curación de ambos. Matta NE!**

**Sol_Cy: Vaya con el tema: para muchos piensan que el novio de Tomoyo por parte de sus padres es Shaoran jijiji no se de donde les ha salido la sospecha pero muchas cosas trae ese chino consigo y no serán todas bonitas… Touya en efecto ha permitido que Sakura sea novio de alguien que no es ni Yue o Yukito… creo que una de las ventajas es el hecho que el novio vive lejos de ella y así no habrá que cuidarla todo el tiempo jijijiji creo que eso ha permitido que Touya Acceda aunque poca gracia le dará ver a ese "Chino" rondando su hermana - ¿O será al revés? Ya veremos :P. Meiling en efecto aparecerá pero mas adelante con un par de sorpresas en su haber y tienes razón, Meiling no es mala: simplemente fue criada para jamás perder… cueste lo que cueste. Un saludo especial para ti. **

**KJYME: ¡Hola Crayola! ******** Gracias por tu incansable apoyo muchas de las historias. Muchas gracias tb y un feliz año nuevo para ti tb. Ya nos leeremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Avances del próximo Capitulo. **_**¿Qué tan fácil es ser engañados por un rostro bonito? ¡Facilísimo! Porque sin saberlo no sabemos los venenos mas potentes que ocultan las flores mas bellas de nuestro mundo. Un rostro agraciado no te dice que mente posee la persona. Una sonrisa casi perfecta puede ocultar una gran mentira… y unos labios suculentos pueden acabar con la reputación de una persona.**_** En este caso, una fiesta de cumpleaños puede ser el evento oportuno para saber quienes son nuestros amigos, hacer nuevas amistades, conocer personas que podrían cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas y ponernos en advertencia de quienes pueden ser unos potenciales enemigos… **

**Próximo Capitulo: "Fiesta sorpresa" **

**Comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos a mis correos… ya saben cuales son… y sino, visiten mi perfil en ffnet…**

**Besos, **

**Crys. **


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: Fiesta Sorpresa

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

_**Nota: Este capitulo está dedicado a Kjyme por su cumpleaños el 13 de febrero. Aunque es tarde, gracias por tu apoyo y feliz cumpleaños Crayola ^^. **_

**Capitulo Cuatro "Fiesta sorpresa." **

****************** **

Tomoyo Daidouji llega con media hora de atraso a su negocio. Mientras cruza la puerta de entrada y recibe el usual saludo a distancia departe de Sakura, apresura su paso mientras se encuentra con otro de los empleados que dice _"Te ha esperado por mas de media hora…"_ ayudándole a quitarse el abrigo mientras camina con premura por las cocinas para llegar a su despacho. _"Este es la carta de referencia que necesitaremos por el resto del año" _

Tomoyo no sabe en realidad porque piensa aquello; no le preocupa pero si le llena de cierta excitación a sabiendas que el negocio aunque le fue de maravilla durante San Valentín las cosas no andan económicamente bien en el resto de los negocios pequeños en "Tiempos muertos" y el hecho que ahora se dedicaran no solo a meros postres para venta al público sino también a tomar órdenes de particulares llenan de mucha incertidumbre y riesgo el negocio que maneja.

Aun así lo que es bueno para "DT" lo es para Daidouji Tomoyo. Sin más preámbulos no hesita para abrir la puerta de su oficina y encontrarse con la espalda de una silueta femenina vestida con juventud y elegancia.

-¿Señorita Akizuki? – Pregunta Tomoyo para que la hermosa joven le diera el frente sin hesitación y se quedara por unos instantes (segundos en realidad) observando admirada su rostro. –Soy Daidouji Tomoyo.

Nakuru vio delante de si una mujer sumamente atractiva y pálida con una complexión delgada y femenina que atrajo su atención indiscutiblemente; y es que se imaginó como dueña de aquel lugar alguna señora mayor que había sido repostera o tal vez alguna persona obesa con demasiado cariño por todo lo dulce.

¡Pero no una mujer tan guapa y tan joven!

Y luego una alocada idea llegó hasta su cabeza… y a tiempo para pasar desapercibida porque su silencio y su mirada escrutiñadora a su anfitriona eran demasiado obvias y ya la joven delante de ella comenzaba a abochornarse.

-¡Disculpe usted! Es que me imaginaba a alguien… mas mayor- Rápidamente añade- Para un negocio de tanto calibre como este… todo es ¡Divino aquí!

Tomoyo dirige su mirada al plato de bombones que tiene en su oficina y nota como faltan par de piezas y sonríe tomando asiento en su escritorio, siendo imitada por la señorita Akizuki quien se encuentra abochornada por haberse comido los dulces pero pronto escapa de su cabeza aquel pensamiento.

-¿Ha visto algo en particular que sea de su agrado? – Interroga Tomoyo.

-Naturalmente. Quiero que la fiesta sea el evento social del año y ya casi todo está listo. Aunque he tenido un par de inconvenientes. En especial con las personas que realizarían la comida. –Haciendo un dejo de decepción con su rostro.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –Pregunta curiosa.

-Pues tienen una actividad previa a ese mismo día, que ocuparán casi todos sus meseros y por supuesto sus cocineros. Tengo mas de cien personas invitadas a la fiesta y quiero que se haga perfecto y estoy desesperada pues estoy ya a ley de días… -Haciendo una pausa y añade.- ¿Conoce a alguien que esté disponible para preparar la comida?

Tomoyo lo piensa unos instantes y dice- Unos amigos míos pueden ayudarle con el servicio de comidas. Si quiere nos podemos encargar nosotros del servicio.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. ¿Es el veintitrés no? por ser vacaciones de pascuas, no trabajamos y un dinerito adicional no le caería mal ni a mis cocineros o a mis meseras. Creo que cuatro que trabajen en el área de meseros estará bien. Y creo que Sakura conoce a par de estudiantes de la universidad que trabajan sirviendo bebidas en algunos bares de Tokio. Ellos también les encantarán trabajar.

-¡En realidad con eso contaba! – Dice Nakuru sacando de su enorme bolso unos papeles doblados y dice- Aquí está el menú- A Tomoyo le surge una gotita en la cabeza al ver aproximadamente ocho o nueve paginas y saca otro grupo de papeles al añadir. - El tema es de antifaces aunque no se requieren disfraces completos. Pensé que sus meseros con camisas blancas y antifaces blancos estarían más que bien. Así diferenciaríamos a los meseros. Pantalones negros para los meseros y faldas negras las chicas.

-¿Antifaces?

-Yo se los tendré disponible a todo su staff, por supuesto. Cuando la fiesta esté por empezar, yo se los daré para que todo el servicio de meseros se los coloque. ¡Será divertidísimo! Nosotros usaremos de otro color. Lo he especificado en las invitaciones.

A Tomoyo le resultó de una manera un tanto extraña el entusiasmo de aquella castaña algo contagiosa. Aunque no sabe con exactitud como les caería de "Divertido" a aquellos que trabajarán como meseros aquella noche. Pero lo que estaba segura es que aquellos Clientes si que son entusiastas y algo excéntricos.

-¿Tiene idea del tipo de pastel que desea? –Pregunta para ir anotando en las especificaciones.

-Por supuesto lo quiero de este ancho – señalando con sus manos – y este alto- Describiéndole un pastel de aproximadamente cinco o seis kilos. – Quiero que sea de chocolate dentro y afuera bañado con cobertura de chocolate y crema batida blanca. ¡Ah y muy importante! Quiero que en sus lados tenga especies de antifaces hechos con la misma cubierta. Si es posible de chocolate.

Tomoyo analizó unos momentos lo que ella solicitaba y a tomar nota de ello. Finalmente le dice- Le tendré una prueba lista de varios sabores de chocolate y un esquema listo para mañana en la tarde.

-¡Perfecto! – Dice poniéndose de pie- ¿Cuándo me entrega el presupuesto?

-Probablemente en dos días.

-Fantástico- extendiendo una tarjeta dice – este es mi teléfono móvil, correo electrónico para que coordinemos.

-¿Tiene algún tipo de limite a lo que gastará?

Nakuru pareció analizarlo unos segundos y dice- No. Para Eriol nada es suficientemente bueno.

-¿Eriol?

-Si mi primo. La fiesta es para él. Y es sorpresa- Guiñándole el ojo.- después de todo, no todos los años cumples veintinueve. A propósito – dice volteándose a ella- ¿Estará usted en la fiesta?

-¿En la fiesta?

-¿Prestando servicios?

-Oh no; no lo creo. Bueno es que tengo un compromiso previo – Añade pensando en la ida a esquiar con sus padres y los Ebisawa.- Pero no se preocupe; mi personal es de completa entrega y mi segunda, Kinomoto, estará a cargo y pendiente a todo.

-Bueno es una lástima – dice mostrando su decepción por un segundo y añade.-Gusto en conocerle Señorita Daidouji y gracias- Despidiéndose y saliendo tan animada como recibió a Tomoyo.

**----------------------------------- **

***** Unos días después…. ******

Sentados en el enorme salón de la casa Hiragizawa en Japón Nakuru dispone delante de ella y en la mesa el esquema de las mesas para ir en los jardines. Contrario a su idea original, encuentra más que adecuado el uso de los preciosos jardines de la residencia en Japón para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol. No sabe como le será posible esconder el evento y aprovecha el día cuando este se encuentra trabajando para coordinar el evento y sus amigos y allegados han prometido silencio ante revelar algún detalle al susodicho.

-Disculpe señorita: el señor Li ha llegado. – Informa una de las doncellas más antiguas al servicio de la familia.

Atrás de ella arriba el sujeto en cuestión: mas alto de lo que son los orientales este sujeto es tan alto como un europeo. Sus ojos oscuros escudriñan con determinación el salón hasta divisar a la joven de ascendencia japonesa quien con una sonrisa y melodiosa voz dice- ¡Bienvenido Primito! ¡Vaya, cada vez que te veo te encuentro mas delicioso!

Shaoran no muestra turbación en su expresión por la declaracion de la mujer; ya está acostumbrada a sus adjetivos: ¡Cuánto odia las expresiones de su prima respecto a su persona! Cualquiera que le escuchase pensaría que esta mujer tiene pensamientos turbios respecto a él.

-Eriol me informó que estabas aquí… ¿Qué haces? – Dice como saludo aproximándose a la joven.

-Aprovechando que no está para terminar los preparativos correspondientes a su fiesta… a propósito: Conocí una preciosa chica… -Sonríe entusiasta- ¡Es perfecta para ti! Es la dueña de…

-Por favor: no me hables de mujeres. – Dice Shaoran Li muy serio levantando su mano para callar a su prima pero esta no borra su sonrisa divertida de su rostro.- Sabes que solo me han traído problemas desde la infancia.

-Se que no todo ha sido problemas. Pregúntale a tu madre sino me crees.

-¿Ah no? Pregúntale ahora a Meiling y a mi madre. Mi madre está hecha un demonio por la cancelación de la boda.

Nakuru no oculta su sorpresa cuando declara- ¡Un momento! Hace tres noches nos dijiste a Eriol y a mi que la boda fue postergada… ¡No cancelada!

-Mi madre fue muy amable en arrojarme un ultimátum cuando hablamos esta mañana- explica el chino tomando asiento al lado de su prima. Shaoran solo se siente tan en confianza conversando con Nakuru Akizuki que no le oculta nada de lo solicitado por la estricta Ieran Li. . –Que debo de volver a China y casarme con Meiling, aceptar mis responsabilidades… o aceptar las consecuencias.

La mirada de compasión de la japonesa no faltó y Shaoran la aceptó unos instantes en silencio. Nakuru sabe todo lo que en el corazón del chino habita; una reacia negación y momentánea rebeldía a las costumbres de su estirpe, han hecho presencia como nunca antes en sus veintinueve años de vida ha experimentado. Ni con sus hermanas jamás se ha tomado estas libertades por el tipo de crianza en la cual fue educado. Solo una mujer ha tenido estas y otras libertades con él… libertades que en cierta forma son sancionadas en sus costumbres. Pero él es el hijo y heredero de unos de los consorcios de mayor presencia y poder financiero en toda Asia.

-¿Qué harás? –La seriedad en el tono de la voz de la joven hizo que los ojos oscuros del sujeto se volvieran a ella con firmeza. -¿Date por vencido? ¿Aceptar la condición impuesta por ella?

-No soy un niño que puedan dominarme con amenazas. Estudié negocios y luego comercio internacional además de derecho comercial. –Se pone de pie por la indignación que siente por las fuertes palabras de su madre- O sea que puedo defenderme solo en el mundo real. No voy a dejarme dominar como si fuera un chiquillo. No amo a Meiling… no puedo casarme bajo esas circunstancias. He cometido errores que por la indecisión y precisamente la duda, me han llevado a consecuencias inimaginables, pero no puedo arrastrar a alguien a quien aprecio mucho como ella a una vida marital sin futuro de cambiar.

-No puedes decir eso Shaoran. Meiling te adora. Tal vez…

-¿A ti te ha servido casarte por amor? – Preguntó con gesto firme el sujeto. – Al menos amor de un solo lado.

-Eso no es justo- dice dolida la joven.

-Discúlpame entonces si he sido indiscreto. – Sonando sincero y suavizando su voz dirige su mirada a las invitaciones y los papeles para no mirarle a los ojos añadiendo.- Toda la situación con mi madre me tiene fuera de concentración. Aun me trata como si fuera un niño pequeño… ¡No lo soy!

he dicho que Ieran a veces exagera en su trato con todos sus hijos. Pero tus hermanas todas se han casado con matrimonios arreglados. Tal vez sea la solución para ti también y son felices. Tal vez tu madre no sea tan mala casamentera.

Shaoran sonríe con cortesía para evitar decir que Ieran Li desaprueba la vida libertina de quien es un pariente lejano como es la joven Akizuki. Tanto así que los tratos de la joven con su hijo menor la sacan de sus casillas pensando que esta es una mala influencia para su persona no solo por ser alguien "separado" – cosa que los Li no comparten y hasta es prohibido eso de divorcio- sino que es precisamente aquella rebeldía lo que le hacen sentir cariño hacía la joven Nakuru.

-¿Con que te ha amenazado? ¿Acaso retirar su apellido?

-No lo dijo con exactitud pero puedo esperar todo departe de mi madre.- en aquel momento su móvil suena en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No hesita en tomar la llamada – Aquí Li. Señor Kamitaze…. – Haciendo una pausa y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente para añadir.- Pero… ¡Es imposible! Esa es una tarjeta…- deteniéndose de hablar. Su ceño se frunce cada vez mas mientras escucha las palabras del sujeto al otro lado de la línea. Nakuru lo observa absorta mientras su expresión facial se endurece cada vez más. – Si, entiendo… no, no se preocupe. Saldaré la cuenta con una cuenta que tengo… si, personal. No, no tiene que ofrecer disculpas… entiendo… despreocúpese. Comprendo… si, iré a su oficina en horas de la tarde. – Ahí colgando la llamada pero guardando silencio mientras observa el aparato móvil en sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran? – La curiosidad de la chica es enorme más por el silencio del joven y su reacción momentos antes.

es el gerente del hotel donde estoy quedándome. Parece que mi crédito fue cortado.

-¿Cortado? ¿Cómo que cortado? – Pregunta ella abrumada por aquella respuesta.

-Parece que mi madre ha congelado mi cuenta. – Nakuru abre la boca estupefacta. – No me sorprende: es la cuenta de uso de la familia Li. Ella puede cortar los ingresos de cualquiera de nosotros si se le pega la gana. Es la administradora y su autorización es requerida para cancelar alguna de nuestras firmas. Y parece que han cancelado la mía…

-¡Ella no puede hacer eso! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que tomara esa decisión?

Shaoran no se sienta. Guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y mira a su prima lejana para contestar- Que no me casaba con Meiling, que no volvía a China hasta que desistiera de su idea de empujarme a un matrimonio con ella y que nada me haría casarme con ella. Ella amenazó con hacerme desistir de mi negatividad. Que soy un Li y que debo de cumplir con mi palabra, tal como mi padre lo hizo en su momento y su padre antes de eso. ¡No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo! Cometí un error mucho tiempo atrás y caí en una trampa que consumió parte de mi juventud: no voy a continuar en ese camino solo para complacerle a ella, a Meiling y al resto del Clan.

-Sabes que sus costumbres son importantes para ellos. Todas las familias las tienen… todas las culturas…

-No me casaré con ella Nakuru.

-Shaoran: piensa en los sentimientos de Meiling. Debe de sentirse horrible.

-Luego me lo agradecerá.

-No será así. Te ha amado toda su vida- Haciendo que abriera los ojos ampliamente. es un golpe muy fuerte para ella.

-Nunca te ha agradado la idea de que nos preparasen para un matrimonio arreglado. Ahora la defiendes…

-Defiendo como ha de sentirse. No le han permitido nunca rodearse de otros hombres que no sean de la familia Li. Incluso tuvo que soportar tu desprecio en aquel momento que… las cosas se complicaron. Sin embargo, el matrimonio ha seguido en pie por más de diez años después de los problemas de aquel entonces.

-Si, y ella ha aceptado sin rechistar todas las condiciones impuestas por mi situación, mi madre, la familia, los ancianos… - suspirando – es conformista. No me agrada.

-Debiste entonces el pensar de presentarle a alguno de tus amigos en aquel entonces- Dice Nakuru ocasionando una sonrisa pasajera en labios del elegante oriental.- Te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas.

-Si, tal vez debí de hacerlo.

El silencio cae entre ambos donde Shaoran mira sin pestañar el teléfono en sus manos y la voz femenina se estucha al sugerir-Oye: Sabes que no hay problemas con que te quedes aquí. Hay más que habitaciones de sobra.

-Gracias Nakuru. Pero tengo que poner en orden mis asuntos con el hotel.

-¿Cómo pagarás la cuenta?

-Tengo un dinero ahorrado que hice en mi juventud trabajando de pasante en aquella importadora de textiles. Le exigí a mi tío que me pagase por mi trabajo y no lo dejara a cuesta de la familia. Él accedió. Mi madre no lo sabe pues para la familia que al cabeza del Clan le paguen aun cuando el dinero viene de la familia, es una deshonra. Usaré parte de ese dinero para pagar al hotel. El resto… bueno apenas me dará para alojarme en un apartahotel.

-¡Xiao Lang Li en un apartahotel! Eso jamás. Vendrás aquí y veremos como solucionamos este percance. ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no trabajas con Eriol? –Dice entusiasta.- La empresa es más que grande para los dos y ahora mismo está en negociaciones de adquisición de una corporación japonesa… seguro necesitará tu asesoría.

Shaoran sonríe agradecido y al mismo tiempo dice.- ¿Crees que mi madre ya no ha previsto esto? Apuesto el resto del dinero que me queda en la cuenta que mi madre debe de estar hablando en estos instantes con Hiragizawa y advirtiéndole las consecuencias si me ayuda…

*********************

En aquel momento un estornudo se escucha al otro lado de la línea que Eriol Hiragizawa mantiene abierta. _– Disculpe, creo que caeré con un resfrío. _

Vuelve a estornudar trayendo la sorpresa departe de aquel hombre de mirada azul intensa.- Salud, estimada tía.

-_Iré al grano Hiragizawa porque no me voy con vueltas: mi hijo ha faltado el respeto a su apellido, a mi persona y a su prometida._ – Eriol suspira en silencio escuchando el tono de voz rígido e impersonal proveniente de la viuda más poderosa de aquel continente. - _Se burla de nuestras costumbres y su linaje creyendo que puede obviar compromisos cada vez que quiera. Por el momento rechaza su alianza con Li Meiling que se viene planificando desde el tiempo que la joven fue concebida por sus padres. _

-Estoy al tanto de las costumbres de la familia tía: tal vez es por eso que mis antepasados huyeron cuando lo hicieron y se establecieron en otro país con mayores libertades para elegir… al menos en la familia. -Ieran Li crispó su mirada y sus labios y Eriol lo notó por su repentino silencio. Sonríe con suficiencia para añadir con cortesía. - ¿Acaso me llama para que trate de persuadir a Li?

-_Se que no lo harás porque tanto tu como esa Akizuki siempre han sido los fieles colaboradores de mi hijo en todas sus andanzas… _- Ahí Eriol nota el tono de voz de sanción departe de la estricta mujer- _Así que no puedo contar con que lo persuadas. Pero si te advierto que si lo ayudas en alguna manera…_

-¿Ayudarle? – Ahí notando interés en lo que dice y se endereza en su silla- ¿A que se refiere?

Ahí su asistente entra y deja los reportes que han llegado a la puerta de su despacho y se retira sin que su jefe le mirase una sola vez.

_-Te lo advierto Hiragizawa: no te conviene ganarme de enemiga. Después de todo un treinta por ciento de quienes hacen negocios contigo, lo hacen conmigo. No les conviene perderme como cliente si yo les doy los márgenes más grandes de beneficios. Mi hijo no debe de trabajar contigo… _

-¿Trabajar conmigo?

-_Le he retirado todo el apoyo financiero proveniente de las arcas familiares. Esta tarde se le han cortado los hilos que le mantenían de pie y en ese estilo de vida al cual fue acostumbrado. _

-No puede hacerle eso. ¡Es su único hijo varón! ¡Es el heredero de los Li!

-_Si, y como heredero tiene una serie de responsabilidades que cumplir. Tiene que responder en honra_. – Dice Ieran con firmeza y Eriol crispa sus manos ante la impotencia que la mujer arroja sobre él. – _Tendrá que volver… subir con sus propios pies y manos o caer, inevitablemente en el abismo de la derrota y admitir que su única alternativa es cumplir con su deber y volver a donde pertenece. _

-¿Depende en esto enteramente?

-_Por supuesto. Continuaré advirtiendo a las demás corporaciones que trabajan con nosotros directamente de Japón para ponerles en sobre aviso y así cerrarle las puertas. No le quedará alternativa que volver a casa… _

Eriol vio la casi perfección en aquel plan que Ieran Li ha tramado para cerrarle los caminos a su hijo. Nunca había dudado que la mujer era tan dura como el concreto.

¿Qué tan lejos llevará a cabo sus intenciones?

_-Comprendo Señora Li –_ Dice Eriol con seriedad e Ieran (Aunque Eriol no puede verla) sonríe al notar su insatisfacción y su participación dentro del plan sin este querer o aprobarlo. _– Entiendo lo que me dice. _

-Perfecto. Espero no tener que volverlo a contactar si no hace las cosas a mi manera.

-No estoy de acuerdo como hace las cosas señora Li. Su hijo no es como usted dice o cree pensar. No se merece esto. Merece ser tratado con respecto y admiración y merece por supuesto buscar su propia felicidad. Tal vez no esté yo de acuerdo con sus tradiciones y no hay otra persona que las ha llevado al pie de la letra casi toda su vida como es Li; solo porque no quiere casarse como usted quiere, lo destierra de todo a lo que él tiene derecho.

-_Jamás he rechazado su opinión. Tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiera, pero la verdad es absoluta: Xiao Lang debe de casarse para ser el cabeza de familia y debe de hacerlo con una mujer elegida por su padre. En falta de su padre, estoy yo. Yo he escogido a Meiling y es definitivo. Recuerde Hiragizawa: Si aprecia su corporación o al menos su padre lo hace, no prestará ningún tipo de favor a mi hijo. Tengo ojos y oídos por doquier y sabré si está ayudando a Xiao Lang de alguna manera. _

-De acuerdo pero no me negará que continuemos siendo amigos.

-_No. Señor Hiragizawa: contrario a lo que puede pensar, no soy cruel_. –Ahí colgando la llamada.

****************************

Ya en la noche y Shaoran presente (Nakuru insistió que fuera a cenar y por supuesto pasara la noche en las habitaciones de huéspedes) Eriol reveló parte de la conversación acaecida con su tía lejana. El chino permanece en silencio mientras su mejor amigo y pariente expresa su negativa ante las intenciones de Ieran Li de colocar a todos en contra de su hijo y cerrarle todas las posibilidades con toda la intención de que vuelva a China.

-Mi madre está equivocada si piensa que con esta presión financiera logrará algún cometido más que enfatizar mi decisión de no casarme con Meiling. Me doy cuenta que casarme con ella, también mi familia se involucrarían en mi vida y de mi hogar. –Retirando el plato de pato pekinés que sirvieron como plato principal.

-¡Por supuesto que es un error! No es la manera de resolver las cosas… Tía Ieran está completamente tocada.

-No es lo correcto de su parte, pero tampoco está "Tocada" – dice Eriol con gesto pensativo y sancionando con la mirada a Nakuru por la expresión usada. – Durante años has hecho tal cual lo que siempre te han dicho que hagas. – Habla Eriol ahora a su primo quien le presta total atención.- Confío por el momento que no revelará públicamente las razones por las cuales en verdad rechaza tu solicitud de trabajo en cualquier corporación vinculada a las empresas Li pero también es cierto que ha emitido una notificación; precisamente llegaba cuando salía esta tarde y habla de que no eres un pariente- Ahí llamando la atención de Shaoran- Sino que se trata de alguien que se aprovecha del apellido Li para conseguir puestos de renombre en las diversas corporaciones…

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Cualquiera que le conoce sabe que es Xiao Lang Li! y sin añadir que es el vivo retrato del Tío Hien cuando este vivía.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero nadie le llevará la contraria a mi madre y tampoco hará preguntas. – Ahí Shaoran añade- Y tampoco puedo abusar de tu generosidad. – Ahí mirando a Eriol.- Aceptaré tu invitación a estar aquí pero solo de manera temporal. Tengo que encontrar trabajo.

.-¿Intentarás trabajar en Empresas Hiragizawa?

-Estoy al tanto del impacto que representaría el que me contrates y agradezco tus intenciones pero creo que esta es una batalla que debo de pelear solo. – habla con un orgullo masculino que pone en alto estima al sujeto delante de Eriol. - Mi madre subestima mi actitud y mi decisión en no querer casarme con alguien a quien no amo. También subestima el hecho que asistí a una de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo y obtuve altas calificaciones en toda mi vida gracias a mi inteligencia…

-Pero no a tu humildad – se burla Nakuru ocasionando un dejo de exasperación departe de Li y una sonrisa de complicidad de Eriol.- Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes andar anunciando a todo el mundo que eres "Li Xiao Lang" llamarías demasiado la atención. Y lo último que necesita tu familia en estos momentos es llamar la atención con estos problemas internos.

-Estoy al tanto de esto Nakuru.-- Dice Shaoran ácidamente. – No voy a estar anunciando a los cuatro vientos que soy ese "Li" precisamente. Lo quiero dejarles dicho es que buscaré la manera de salir yo de este problema. Demostrarle a mi madre que no necesito ser precisamente el "Heredero" de Consorcio Li para valerme por mi mismo. Puedo levantarme con estas dos manos y es lo que haré.

Nakuru no se resiste a saltarle divertida encima al chino casi matándolo del susto y tratando de librarse de los brazos femeninos quienes le acurrucan muy cerca de su pecho para un sonrojo mayor del siempre estricto chino, mientras Eriol observa complacido la imagen de aquellos dos peculiares parientes mientras en su mente ve con claridad las repercusiones de aquí en adelante para su amigo.

"_Y es que el mundo no es fácil para aquellos que tenemos todas las puertas y oportunidades en nuestras manos… pero ¿Qué será para aquellos quienes tienen la mayoría de las puertas cerradas? ¡Oh Li! El amor no siempre es la respuesta… no es la solución. Mira lo que te está pasando por buscar el amor" _

****************************

La joven de ojos azules plomizos gira la llave que da acceso a su departamento para encontrarse con un par de voces ya conocidas con las mismas reclamaciones de todas las noches. Escucha cuando la femenina replica- … no soy tu sirvienta! No se para que tienes tantas "Novias" que vienen a verte y a tomar té para luego largarse y dejarme la casa un desastre... trabajo casi todo el día, estudio y lo poco que espero al llegar aquí es encontrarme al menos con la cena puesta…

-Tranquila Monstruo. – Replica una voz grave la cual Tomoyo se ha habituado ya a escuchar en aquel cómodo departamento.- Recuerda que estoy convalenciente. Además esas jóvenes vienen a visitarme para saber como me encuentro. Son más corteses que otras que conozco que no pueden dejarme un almuerzo decente bien hecho por despertarse mas tarde de lo que les conviene para llegar a trabajar.

Touya Kinomoto lleva todo su tiempo de convalecencia viviendo con el par de amigas quienes comparten la habitación de Daidouji mientras Touya duerme en la de Sakura.

Y no es que se arrepienten de servir de auxilio para el mayor de los dos Kinomoto. Pero lo cierto es que Touya le saca muchas canas verdes a su hermana menor.

-¡No me llames Monstruo! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Las que sean necesarias… monstruo – dice con un tono de voz llena de satisfacción y saludable lo que le indica a la amatista que el hermano de su mejor amiga ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Decidiendo darle un descanso a su amiga (seguro ya había hecho la cena para los tres) y además acomodado parte del departamento antes de que el séquito de "amigas" que usualmente rondan el apartamento en persecución del guapo sujeto quien según ellas continua "Enfermo" anuncia a los dos hermanos- Ya llegué… ¡Sakura, Touya! Estoy en casa.

Tomoyo – escucha de ambas voces pero con sus reservas y sonríe: Se imagina que Sakura continúa cruzada de brazos mirando con desaprobación a su hermano mayor.

Aunque para Tomoyo, le huele otra cosa la repentina "permanencia" De Touya.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Touya? –Pregunta Tomoyo ya divisándolo en la habitación. -¿Qué te dijo el médico en tu visita?

Postrado con un pijama azulado y con un aire saludable que cualquier atleta envidiaría Touya permanece convaleciente en la cama. Alrededor del lecho hay montones de tarjetas, flores, algunos globos cuyo helio ya se está extinguiendo y canastas con montones de golosinas provenientes de todos sus amigos.

Claro que algunos de estos presentes provienen del sexo opuesto.

-Me dijo que estoy mejor pero no estoy para excesos y alteraciones en mi ambiente…- mirando de soslayo a Sakura y esta le saca la lengua – y Sonidos de Monstruos…

-¡Que no me digas monstruo!- grita Sakura no midiendo su tono de voz.- ¡No se que quieres Touya! Debiste ir a tu casa hace semanas ya…

Tomoyo sonríe conspiradoramente mientras Touya responde.- El doctor no me ha dicho que me marche. Además sabes que algunas cosas se me hacen difíciles…-Señalando dramáticamente su brazo en cabestrillo- y Tomoyo me extendió una cálida invitación aquí…

-¡Porque eres un desatendido! Estás agotando la invitación más de la cuenta ¡y lo sabes!

-No tienen porque pelear. Sakura: Te aseguro que tu hermano jamás se aprovecharía de nosotras en esas condiciones- dice tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión de su amiga- Touya: No estaría de más que tus amigas ayuden un poco también a tu hermana. Se quedan todo el día y no la auxilian en nada.

-Lo comprendo- Dice Touya seriamente- Además, no será hasta la próxima semana que podré marcharme a casa.

-¡Y hasta ahora lo dice! – replica Sakura agotada de tanto discutir. Sin siquiera mirar de nuevo a su hermano sale a pasos agigantados de la habitación siendo escuchada hasta que llega a la cocina.

Ya a solas Tomoyo observa a Touya y levanta una ceja perspicazmente para decir. – Hasta la próxima Semana… justamente la semana que vendrá el novio de Sakura a pasar unos días y verle…Touya… -Girando sus ojos en redondo dice con su melodiosa voz- Eres tan predecible.

Touya no desmiente la deducción de la chica de ojos amatistas cuando replica-No voy a permitir que Ganasaki pase tres días con mi hermana en este departamento… que sus padres se mudaran a Osaka ha sido un gran problema para mi y cuando los escuché haciendo planes…

-Touya: Ganasaki dormirá en el sofá.

-Si, claro – dice con fingida inocencia- Ganasaki se conformará con el sofá ¡Como no!

-Nunca te opusiste que fueran novios… ¿Por qué ahora no lo soportas? -Touya gira su mirada para no revelar su verdadero pensamiento ante los meticulosos ojos de Tomoyo. Esta suspira largamente y añade. – Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero él respeta a tu hermana. Debiste de oponerte cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Ahora Sakura está enamorada… y tú arrepentido.

-No… Tomoyo, no creo que esté enamorada. –Afirma Touya sorprendiendo a la joven. El hombre baja su voz para decir con confidencia. – Ganasaki se fue a hacer a otra ciudad sus prácticas y ha estado lejos de Sakura. Eso me ha convenido bastante no te lo niego. Ha servido de mucho esta distancia entre ambos, pero…

-Ganasaki y Sakura comenzaron a salir meses antes de su traslado.

-Y no dudó marcharse cuando la oportunidad se presentó. Dejando a mí hermana. En realidad me convino bastante: no han tenido una relación normal. Sakura jamás dejaría su titulo por ningún noviecito así que deduje que ella no le seguiría.

-Sabías que lo iban a trasladar. – Dice Tomoyo sorprendida. Incluso no oculta su sorpresa.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que él la invitara a salir. Pero también sabía que había aplicado para ese puesto. – Encogiéndose de hombros.- Un novio de lejos es menos peligroso que uno cerca. Pero que sus padres se mudaran a Osaka… grrr…. En fin, no me moveré de aquí hasta que ese sujeto se vaya de nuevo.

Tomoyo sonrió con comprensión y dijo – Touya: Eres especial. Muy especial.

-Es mi única hermana. Jamás la dejaría en manos de unos pervertidos.

-Tú eres un hombre ¿Te consideras pervertido? – Pregunta divertida.

-Oye: hablo de los demás hombres… no todos son perfectos.

**---------- Unos días después. – **

La gente iba y venía por doquier de aquella gran residencia. Cuando el coche de Tomoyo con Miyari, Sakura y otro de los miembros del Staff de Dulces Tentaciones se detuvo tras el camión de repartos con el pastel y el resto de sus servicios: Sakura silbó fascinada por la ostentación de aquel lugar.

-Vaya: así que esta es la casa de esa simpática chica- Dice Sakura divertida al recordar la intromisión de Nakuru los últimos días en DT: La mujer se había empeñado a ser la "catadora" oficial de todo lo que podía significar pertenecer a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querido primo. Tomoyo había estado en la casa dos días antes para coordinar con la joven aunque nunca se cruzó con el homenajeado.

-Así es que viven el otro lado de los ricos. – Reitera Miyari observando con fascinación la enorme entrada y la fuente en medio con rosas y flores en punto por la temporada. Incluso recuerda que había leído del acaudalado soltero dueño de aquella casa- Este hombre seguro recibirá a las mas importantes personalidades nacionales y extranjeras… ¿Saben que él tiene ascendencia Británica?

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Sakura mientras descienden el coche.

-Es muy extraño: las revistas que he visto su foto lo adjudican con antepasados chinos, británicos y japoneses… todos vinculados con altas esferas de cada sociedad… - Responde maravillada la empleada de Tomoyo.

-Seguro es un antipático. Todos los que son con fortuna resultan siendo unos malcriados- Replica Sakura haciendo una mueca divertida para sus amigos mientras sacan los uniformes que usarían aquella noche y caminan cerca todos.- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre cuando vendrías a trabajar con nosotros, Tomoyo?

-No me lo preguntes- Recordando el escándalo protagonizado por su madre cuando dijo que no podía acompañarlos a ellos a su compromiso con la familia de Kano.-Aunque no le especifiqué para quien trabajaría este fin de semana y además estamos todavía cortos por tres personas mas. La señorita Akizuki me aseguró que tendría mas ayuda para nosotros…

Prosiguieron el camino por donde se ve que entran aquellos que prestarían servicios aquella noche en la mansión. A Tomoyo no le resulta extraño entrar por allí pues no le avergonzaba trabajar aunque agradecía a los cielos usar antifaz aquella noche: no quería ver el escándalo que provocaría en su madre el que viera en alguna página social a su única hija sirviendo a sus allegados que si fueron invitados al evento. ¡O algunos de los allegados a los Daidouji con quien ella tuvo breve contacto en aquellos años!

-El evento social de la temporada- escucha las palabras provenir de los labios de Miyari una vez prosiguen por el enorme jardín lateral donde el evento tomaría lugar: sirvientes llenan globos con aire helio de manera constante y los centros de mesas están siendo acomodados: todo en el tema de Negro y blanco.

Una voz sobresale de todas cuando escucha decir a lo lejos. - ¡Señorita Daidouji! ¡Señorita Kinomoto! – Y ambas se voltean para ver llegar a Nakuru quien con una carpeta en mano parece dirigirlo todo - ¡Al fin llegan!

-Le dije que vendríamos. – Explica Tomoyo no comprendiendo la algarabía algo exagerada de la vigorosa mujer.

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí. – Guiándoles dice- Por aquí están los baños y vestidores... Podrán cambiarse aquí- indicándoles dos puertas cerradas en el interior de la casa y cerca de las cocinas. – Los antifaces estarán en una mesa abajo del olmo. Ya he dado indicaciones para que les entreguen los antifaces correspondientes a las damas en blanco y faldas negras y los caballeros de camisa blanca. Lamento no seguir indicándoles pero ¿Dónde está el pastel?

-Dos de mis ayudantes lo están bajando ahora mismo – Asegura Tomoyo para alivio de la anfitriona. - ¿A que hora está pactado para comenzar?

- A las ocho… una hora después de la llegada de mi primo de su viaje - Y con profunda satisfacción añade. - ¡Ah mi primo es un amor! Espere a que les presente- ahí observando intrigante a Sakura y extrañando a la aludida con su gesto. Ahí añade. - ¡Oh, han llegado los mimos! Permiso. – dejando al grupo atrás.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Pregunta Miyari extrañada ante la conducta de aquella mujer.

-No se-Dice la ojiverde ignorando que se trae aquella mujer entre manos- Cuando no anda tan ocupada es alguien muy amable y atento… menos…

-¿Hiperactiva? – Pregunta Miyari con una gota en su cabeza. Nakuru se encuentra explicándole con gestos exagerados a los mimos que han arribado ya listos y "Dentro" de sus personajes.

Sendas gotitas surgen en las cabezas de Tomoyo y sus acompañantes.

-Vamos… tenemos que prepararnos y ponernos en nuestros puestos. –No prestando mucha atención a las palabras de la joven de ojos café.

**********************

Escuchando la música de la orquesta en vivo que Nakuru ha predispuesto para su fiesta, Eriol sanciona en su interior a su persistente prima. A pesar que le especificó que no quería una fiesta, con lo primero que se encuentra al volver del viaje a Londres es precisamente lo ultimo que desea en esos momentos: Su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sin embargo una hora después de su arribo, ahí se encuentra dando los últimos toques a su apariencia mientras observa dubitativo el antifaz que ha encontrado encima de su cama con la ropa preseleccionada para el evento por parte de su prima.

Unos toques a la puerta y luego su "Pase" hacen que la aludida ingrese con una actitud como si flotase en el aire: no es para menos ya que el vestido negro vaporoso con los hombros al descubierto y ajustado a las partes adecuadas le dan una alusión de ángel negro. Para añadir más misterio, su antifaz de color negro dan alusión de que sus ojos formaran parte de una misteriosa mariposa. Sus tacones altos de aguja y sus cabellos con notables bucles y sujetos en unos prendedores con cristales blancos y negros le dan el toque final para añadirle un look de antaño de los 1920 a su persona.

-Vine a buscarte. Te atreves a escapar por la entrada principal y dejar la fiesta armada.

-Ahora comprendo porque nuestros amigos no estaban en Londres anoche. – Dice Eriol mirando con reproche a su prima – Te dije específicamente que no quería fiesta.

-Vamos Eriol. – Replica su prima con gesto humilde y gentil.-Necesitas divertirte. Distraerte- Y añade con picardía. – Además hay un par de chicas que se ven bastante interesantes para ti. – No dando mas detalles.- Estoy especialmente interesada en presentarte una: casi se gradúa de la universidad y es muy linda…

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para romances Nakuru.

-¿Sino es ahora, cuando será? Todo lo que has hecho desde febrero es trabajar, comer, dormir… comer, dormir o trabajar. Vas a volverte un viejito amargado muy pronto – Se cruza de brazos en un gesto de profunda ofensa. Al ver que aquello no anima a su primo si quiera a burlarse añade.- Sino lo haces por mi, hazlo por nuestros amigos… ¡Li prometió que vendría! Aunque tengo que buscarle un antifaz y no llega todavía.

-Seguro no vendrá. Bastantes problemas ha tenido para conseguir trabajo.

-Debiste insistirle que se quedara más días en la casa. Seguro duerme debajo de un puente…- sonando preocupada.

-Conoces a Shaoran. Nadie lo convencerá de lo que el considera correcto y aun no está indigente. Además el dinero que tiene le ayudará por el momento a sostenerse mientras consigue trabajo. –Suspira largamente- En fin, vamos a esto – ofreciéndole su brazo a su prima – antes de que me arrepienta.

Nakuru camina con orgullo a su lado. A pesar que el jardín está rebosante de personas, la presencia del homenajeado no pasa desapercibida entre sus invitados quienes aplauden mientras la banda toca unas cuantas estrofas instrumentales de "Feliz Cumpleaños" una tradición muy occidental. Todos se debaten la oportunidad de felicitar al joven en su natalicio oportunidad que no desaprovecha Sakura para aproximarse a su amiga Tomoyo quien termina de sacar unas cuantas bandejas de bocadillos que están guardados debajo de la mesa de servicio.

-¡Mis pies me matan! – se queja la joven Kinomoto al llegar a Tomoyo. La segunda tiene una coleta alta que le da más vida a su rostro y le impregna de una delicadeza llamativa a pesar que tiene el antifaz puesto. Incluso los ojos de ambas chicas han llamado la atención de par de los invitados aquella noche.- no debí de colocarme estos zapatos.

-Querías agregar más estatura a su tamaño Sakura. No se porque lo hiciste: deberías estar conforme con tu altura.

-A veces la altura es una desventaja bien considerable Tomoyo y lo sabes. – Observando a su alrededor mientras acaricia sus adoloridos pies y observa la conmoción en los invitados para saludar al homenajeado.- ¿Has conocido alguna vez a este hombre? ¿Hiragizawa?

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza para añadir.- Sabes que me escapaba de las reuniones sociales de mi padre siempre que podía. Además solo se que es el hijo quien cumple años y por el momento lidera la empresa de su padre.

-Pues como andan algunas mujeres que han venido está noche es obvio que la señorita Akizuki dijo que es soltero: hay algunas que los escotes hablan por si mismos.

-No creo que eso sea necesario en una chica… pero…- haciendo una pausa- ¿Quieres ayuda con las copas? – Ahí observándole vaciar más champaña en las copas que no han sido usadas.

-No, yo terminaré. Ayuda a Miyari. Tiene problemas para llegar hasta aquí por mas bandejas. –Señala Kinomoto apuntando al otro lado del jardín. Ya la multitud comienza a desplegarse a la improvisada pista de baile instalada por Akizuki y a las mesas de alrededor. - ¿No encuentras que esto ha resultado divertidísimo? Todo esto de los antifaces y esta fiesta…

-Si está de lo más divertido. Pero parece que quienes se la pasan mejor son los invitados- Viendo las caras alegres de aquellos que fueron invitados y sus impresiones de los antifaces y la originalidad del evento.

-Disculpe Daidouji:- Interrumpe una de las doncellas de la mansión quien reconoce a la joven por el disfraz y la coleta larga de cabello plomizo.- las doncellas no saben que hacer con las diez bandejas de salmón y caviar que han preparado en las cocinas.

-Comprendo. Sakura: termina de servir las copas… yo iré a ver que pasa- marchándose a toda prisa a ver cual es el problema.

En aquel momento Miyari hace aparición buscando con su mirada y pregunta.- ¿Dónde está la señorita Daidouji?

-Tuvo que ir a las cocinas. ¿Qué pasa?

un poco de ayuda de aquel lado…- haciendo una pausa sonríe para añadir- ¿Has visto al misterioso Hiragizawa? ¡Es más guapo en persona!

-¿En serio?

-No solo eso: Rico, poderoso, con grandes conexiones. Las mujeres se nota que están locas por él.

: debe de tener novia.

-La tenía pero rompieron. Una chica llamada Mitzuki.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Acabo de escuchar a dos hombres al otro lado hablando de ello: La mujer es hermosísima y parece que la relación podría haber ido en serio pero algo pasó. Si yo fuera ella, no habría dejado solito a semejante ejemplar… ¡Mira! Ahí va…

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos encontraron entre la multitud a aquel que iba del brazo de su prima: Eriol Hiragizawa era alguien muy apuesto… pero también, alguien que le resultó familiar por un segundo.

-¿Lo has visto en alguna parte…? ¿Miyari? – Pero la joven había desaparecido de su lado.

Sakura no vuelve a observar a Hiragizawa gracias a que se han presentado invitados en la estación de bocadillos y bebidas que controla Tomoyo pero ahora está en las cocinas.

Pasa un buen rato desde la llegada de Eriol y este a pesar de que ve a par de sus amigos de Londres a quien busca es a Li. Le extraña que alguien tan puntual no haya arribado aun a la fiesta y se lo comenta a su prima quien dice- No me sorprendería que no viniera después de todo aun debe de sentirse mal por lo que su madre le ha hecho.

-Es probable pero también le convendría divertirse… -Opina Eriol y de repente sonríe para añadir.- Pero por supuesto, él nunca acata las reglas…

-¿Qué haces aquí sin un antifaz? – Pregunta Nakuru observándole con reproche al alcanzarles: el sujeto va impecablemente vestido de acuerdo a la solicitud de la joven pero a excepción del antifaz que no lleva ninguno.

chica que recibe los abrigos y confirma la asistencia dijo que se agotaron…

-¡No vas a ser la nota discordante en mi fiesta! – Replica Nakuru tomándolo del brazo sin espacio a réplicas y llevándoselo con ella ante la mirada divertida de Eriol y la actitud sorprendida y abochornada del chino quien se deja llevar pero con dos gotas en su cabeza.

Ya en el interior de la casa, Nakuru busca infructuosamente por un antifaz para su primo. Solo encuentra dos que le sobran pero ambas son del staff que trabaja en el interior de la casa y ella dice.- No se si te coloques esta: la está usando el…

-Un antifaz es un antifaz. Lo usaré por un rato – dice colocándoselo ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica la cual se ensancha un poco mas a lo que este dice- ¿Qué?

-¡Ay te ves mas guapo todavía! –No evitando cruzar sus brazos alrededor del sujeto que comienza a tratar de librarse de la expresiva joven.

-¡Basta Nakuru! Por favor…- suplica con gesto contrariado el joven de mirada chocolate y la chica desiste dejándole ir. –No creo que sea buena idea. – Retirando el antifaz.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso que conozcas a una linda chica en la fiesta? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¿Qué me confundan con otra persona?

Nakuru sonríe y lo acompaña de regreso a la fiesta. Shaoran por supuesto no deja de llamar la atención a su alrededor mientras camina entre los invitados del brazo de Nakuru.

Ambos amigos buscan con la mirada a Eriol y no lo ven por ninguna parte. Al lado de Shaoran se coloca uno de las meseras ofreciéndole que beber y toma champaña también para Nakuru.

-¿Disculpa, y el señor Hiragizawa? – Pregunta Nakuru a una de las sirvientes de la casa.

-Entró al recibir una llamada señorita Akizuki.

Nakuru acepta su explicación y la ve marcharse. Shaoran sin embargo dice al observar a su alrededor- Creo que se la razón por la cual Eriol no está aquí.

Nakuru dirige su mirada a donde está la del chino para fruncir su rostro con desesperación al decir. - ¿Qué hace _ella_aquí?

************************

Eriol sabe que debe de estar siendo buscado por Nakuru y Shaoran o tal vez por sus amigos de Londres pero… ¡Que contrariedad! ¿Por qué tiene que afectarle con quien está su ex novia en la fiesta?

Kaho Mitzuki está presente: no solo eso sino que se ha presentado con una cita. Seguro para restregar en su cara que no le hace falta su compañía.

Su padre tiene razón: Kaho no es la mujer para él.

Pero ¿Acaso existe?

Unos toques en la puerta del estudio le hacen volver al presente. Una dulce voz le avisa- Disculpe ¿Señor Hiragizawa? La señorita Akizuki me mandó a buscarle. Tiene que apagar las velas del pastel.

Eriol siente un dolor de cabeza fatal. ¿Por qué accedería a volver precisamente aquel día para que Nakuru jugara con él? ¡E invitara a aquella mujer! No, Nakuru no simpatiza con ella… pero ella se ha dado la tarea de estar en su casa… ¿Por qué le afecta tanto su presencia?

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Eriol levanta la mirada pero no mira a la joven que Nakuru ha mandado a buscarle. –Si estoy bien- Responde secamente.

-Entiendo señor. ¿Acaso desea darle algún mensaje a la señorita Akizuki?

Eriol levanta la mirada y nota inmediatamente una increíble sensación de "Dejá-vú". A pesar de que lleva aquel antifaz de servicio no deja de reconocer el rostro de porcelana; la complexión delicada y los ojos ocultos tras el antifaz destellan tanto brillo como una estrella en el cielo nocturno.

-Yo te conozco… -dice el joven seguro de su convicción. La joven por el otro lado retrocede un paso sutilmente al ver una mirada llena de anticipación y le parece conocida por igual su voz. – tu eres la chica… la chica de la fiesta de los Daidouji.

-¿Conoce a los Daidouji? –Pregunta con melodiosa voz. Eriol se queda ensimismado observando la belleza y el misticismo que encierra la mirada atrás del antifaz.

-El día que nos conocimos no llevaba uniforme de servicio o antifaz…- Sonríe débilmente el sujeto. –Así que supondré por la forma en que estaba desapareciendo del salón principal y luego aparecer aquí en otra forma, es que estaba realizando un acto de "Cenicienta" nuevamente.

Tomoyo parpadeó un par de segundos y dice con seguridad pero no mermando su elegancia al hablar. – Podría suponerse eso si lo vemos desde su perspectiva; pero en realidad mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji- Sorprende al sujeto y no lo oculta al alzar sus pobladas cejas y ella se retira el antifaz con elegancia dejando entrever ahora en una estancia bastante iluminada su rostro de porcelana y facciones refinadas, facciones que no pudo estudiar en su momento la noche de la fiesta de los Daidouji.- Y creo que usted es el joven con quien hablé aquella noche que me escabullía de la fiesta.

Claro que él cuando le habló no supo de quien se trataba.

-Así que usted es "Tomoyo Daidouji"- Mirándole con perspicacia pero no invasora; más bien llena de curiosidad. - ¿Qué hace Tomoyo Daidouji en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños y sirviendo?

Tomoyo no encuentra ofensivas sus palabras a lo que responde.- Fuimos contratados por su prima para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños y unos cuantos entremeses… luego el servicio de comidas le quedó mal y… tengo un negocio de dulces.

-Vino al rescate- Declara divertido ante aquella situación y de repente su mente viaja al día de San Valentín. En la salida de aquel negocio donde compró aquellos chocolates para su novia…

Ex novia…

… la que está en aquellos momentos en la fiesta. Y cuando va a su coche, tropieza con una elegante joven y se le caen los papeles que lleva en la mano…

"_Es Ella"_

-Disculpe mi descortesía- Dice el hombre avanzando a ella y tomando su mano con ligereza. – Señorita Daidouji – Agachando su cabeza hasta la mano de la joven y rozando sus tibios labios con la piel marmórea de la chica. –Un placer tener a tan distinguida persona en mi casa. - y añade aun mas complacido.- Un placer finalmente darle nombre a tan fino rostro que ha cazado mis pensamientos desde aquella memorable noche. Aunque lo último que me imaginaba es que se trataba de la "hermosa" hija de Tetsu Daidouji.

La joven se sorprende por la manera de saludarle pero también un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal ante su contacto.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera responder una tercera persona hace presencia diciendo – Eriol… discúlpame en verdad… ¡Oh! Disculpen – al notar la posición de Eriol con la mano de Tomoyo sobre la suya y ambas miradas dirigidas a la castaña que se sonríe tímidamente observando a los aludidos.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, claro. – Dice Eriol mientras una turbada Tomoyo guarda silencio. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Nakuru observa nuevamente a la aludida pero no dice nada mas – Estaba buscándote. Es hora de apagar las velas para cortar el pastel.

-Entiendo.

-Eriol: no puedes dejar que esto te afecte – No dando mas detalles por la presencia de Tomoyo.- Debes de enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

Daidouji no sabe de que hablan ambos primos pero se siente indiscreta permaneciendo mas ante ellos. Decide retroceder sigilosamente para retroceder y otorgarles privacidad, y es cuando la voz de Nakuru le dice.- ¡Espera, no te vayas Daidouji! – Deteniéndole para sorpresa de Eriol y de la aludida.- Tengo una idea… fantástica.

Tomoyo avanza a donde la chica mientras Eriol muestra una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¿Si, Akizuki? – dice Tomoyo observando con curiosidad la castaña.

-Busca a Sakura: se puede esperar un poco más para partir el pastel y luego vuelve aquí nuevamente. Eriol: Vamos a pagarle a Mitzuki con la misma moneda.

Eriol se cruza de brazos ya olfateándose lo que su prima está maquinando y frunce su rostro. Tomoyo aun no se ha marchado pues al igual que Hiragizawa (pero no con los mismos pensamientos), se olfatea que algo relacionado con ella es lo que Akizuki planifica.

-Daidouji- Dice Akizuki pensativa.- ¿Qué talla eres?

-¿Disculpa?

-Talla de vestido… que talla eres… debes de ser talla ¿Seis?

-Ci…cinco.

-Perfecto. Vendrás conmigo ahora mismo: no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Nakuru: no creo que…– trata de Eriol intervenir gracias a la expresión de incertidumbre de Tomoyo.

voy a permitir que ella piense que andas sufriendo su ruptura. ¡Es patético Eriol!

-No estoy sufriéndola…

-Si, claro – replica ella rodando sus ojos al cielo. –Tomoyo ¿Es tan difícil para alguien querer casarse con alguien como mi primo? – señalando al aludido mientras Tomoyo lanza una mirada rápida al varón vestido en traje de etiqueta. -¿Acaso las mujeres lo encuentran repulsivo?

Tomoyo nuevamente lanza una mirada rápida al varón y luego a la castaña delante de ella y traga en seco: un hombre como aquel es el sueño de toda mujer.

Niega lentamente con su cabeza a lo que la chica de ojos cafés añade. - ¿Ves? Está mas que claro – Sonríe - ¿Te molestaría por un par de horas pretender que sales con mi primo?

-¿Qué? – Ahí pregunta ella alzando su melódica voz. Un tenue rubor se esparce por el tabique de su nariz y sus mejillas.- ¿Disculpa?

-Pretender que sales con mi primo… solo hasta que Mitzuki te vea. Es un favor personal… -agitando sus ojos con dramatismo.- Por favor…

Tomoyo observa al aludido y se perturba un instante: ¿Cómo es posible que aquel guapo sujeto no tuviera una cita para su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué es tan importante demostrarle a esa mujer (parece que se llama Mitzuki) que este sujeto no está solo? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué ella?

-Cualquiera de las invitadas… amigas suyas, estarían más que contentas… - trata de justificar Tomoyo.

Eriol siente una punzadita de decepción ¿Tan difícil es para aquella elegante mujer el fingir que están juntos? ¿Acaso es mucho esfuerzo? O tal vez… ¿Acaso tendrá novio?

Aquel pensamiento le punzó de una manera un tanto extraña.

Analizando esto, Eriol dice secamente- No le comprometas Nakuru- atrayendo la mirada de ambas- La señorita no desea involucrarse en semejante compromiso. Además de seguro tiene pareja.

-No tengo pareja- declara ella negando sus palabras. –Solo digo que estará en confianza con alguna de sus amigas… en la fiesta hay muchas.

-Son mis amigas y aunque coincidimos, Mitzuki las conoce casi a todas. Dudaría mucho que mi primo está con algunas de ellas… no creería tanto la historia… pero contigo… - mirándole de arriba abajo – será lo bastante convincente. ¿Qué dices?

Tomoyo observa a Eriol quien le mira detenidamente y luego la mirada llena de expectativa de Nakuru. – Está bien… Pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Por eso ni te preocupes… ven, encontraremos algo que te sirva y que Kaho no haya visto.- llevándosela por los hombros ante la mirada de su primo al cual Nakuru no evita guiñarle un ojo en señal de apoyo.

Media hora después Tomoyo en una habitación de invitados y al lado de una gran selección de prendas de la cual esta que lleva puesta es la que mejor le queda, se observa en el espejo. La situación que no hubiera antifaz disponible para invitados no desanimó a Akizuki quien puso a disposición de la joven uno de sus vestidos negros que ella usa por encima de la rodilla. Nakuru es un poco mas alta que Tomoyo, por tanto el ruedo del vestido le cae a la amatista justo sobre las rodillas. Su peinado Nakuru soltó su coleta para solo quedar con el pelo suelto que cae gentilmente sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

-Te agradezco que hagas esto Daidouji- Dice Nakuru sonando sincera. – Simplemente me niego a aceptar que esa mujer ha ganado. Mi primo aunque lo niegue, estaba enamorado de ella y ella no aceptó casarse con él.

-Tal vez no le ame.

-No hay nada que no se ame de Eriol, créeme… pero Kaho es especial: ella no cree en la monogamia y solo usó a mi primo a su antojo. En fin… ya casi estás lista.

El antifaz que ingeniosamente Nakuru está terminando de tomar el encaje de unos de sus vestidos de mangas largas (el encaje brocado hasta las muñecas) y termina de cortar con una tijera para dejarle visibilidad para los ojos.

-Listo – dice Nakuru levantando el pelo de la amatista para colocar el vendaje de encajes que actuará como antifaz. - ¡Kawaiii! ¡Quedaste fantástica!

Tomoyo frota sus manos mientras los nervios se apoderan de ella. No necesitó mucha ayuda con maquillaje pues la chica es una belleza natural y tomaron unas zapatillas de Nakuru que para desgracia de Tomoyo, la primera es una talla mas pequeña que ella por lo que le quedan bastante ajustadas.

Ambas arriban hasta el pie de las escaleras donde Eriol habla con indiferencia con Shaoran (pese a que Tomoyo no le conoce) la mirada del castaño va irremediablemente al tope de las escaleras donde la amatista y Nakuru van descendiendo y al prestar atención a ese lugar, atrae por igual la mirada de Eriol quien voltea su rostro sutilmente para luego el cuerpo entero enderezarse con una mirada primero de incredulidad seguida de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-.¿Que te parece Eriol? – Pregunta Nakuru al llegar ambas hasta los dos jóvenes. - ¡Oh! Tomoyo Daidouji: este es Shaoran… es nuestro primo recién llegado de Hong Kong.

Shaoran está impresionado por la belleza de la joven y que esta haya accedido al loco plan de Nakuru (El cual fue informado detenidamente por Eriol quien desconfiaba que aquello lo hiciera sentir cómodo o en confianza pero le refirió el hecho que Nakuru está acostumbrada a jugar con las personas y Shaoran no le desmintió esta información). El ambarino de mirada seria saludó con una inclinación a la joven (costumbre oriental) y no dijo nada.

-Mu…Mucho gusto.- Dice Tomoyo toda nerviosa al chino quien le sigue estudiando con una mirada rígida y sin siquiera sonreír. Sostiene en sus manos uno de los antifaces blancos y Tomoyo nota que Eriol tiene el otro en sus manos

-Está impresionante, señorita Daidouji. –Dice Eriol satisfecho y algo avergonzado por la idea de Nakuru. Los ojos amatista vistos a través de ese antifaz de encaje negro son más llamativos y misteriosos que nunca. Igual que el vestido que lleva puesto.

Tan parecido a la segunda vez que se encontró con ella.

-¿Vamos? –Invita el varón extendiendo su brazo a la amatista quien lo toma un tanto nerviosa. Nakuru es invitada por Shaoran quien se coloca su antifaz al igual que la castaña mientras Eriol lleva aun el suyo en su otra mano mientras se enfilan ambas parejas al exterior, donde la llegada del anfitrión por segunda vez, llama la atención de todos mientras el enorme pastel de cumpleaños tiene las velas encendidas.

Casi todos aplauden a la llegada de Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran acompañando a Nakuru quienes avanzan detrás del festejado. La banda comienza las tonadas de "Cumpleaños Feliz" mientras los rostros de Miyari y los miembros del grupo de Tomoyo abren las bocas estupefactos al reconocer a su jefa pese al "Espontáneo" antifaz y cambio de "look" y Sakura es una de las que aplaude sutilmente uniéndose al evento y por supuesto no reconoce a su jefa.

¡Que despistada es Sakura!

Eriol apaga las velas ante los aplausos de todos y Nakuru es la que está mas feliz de todos los presentes: la imagen de su primo sonriendo y al lado de una bella chica es mas de lo que puede desear pero la mirada de Kaho (a quien no le perdió mirada desde que salieran a apagar las velas) vale mas que cualquier cosa. Kaho está como si se hubiera tragado una mosca y tuviera que vomitarla: la mujer mira a Tomoyo con atención y la sonrisa del británico al lado de esta… la observa de arriba abajo y Nakuru nota la mirada de precaución y como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara en aquellos instantes.

Las cámaras de fotografía captan el momento cuando Eriol apaga las velas y los fotógrafos incluso de revistas sociales y diarios matutinos cubren en el evento aturdiéndoles unos segundos con los esplendores efímeros y cegadores de las mismas.

El grupo que toca en el evento, inmediatamente terminan los aplausos y continúan tocando, mientras los meseros aprovechan para llevarse el pastel y comenzar a cortarlo para repartirlo en la mesas de los invitados quienes se sientan. Una parte de ellos observan perspicazmente a Eriol y por supuesto Tomoyo quien comienza a ser saludada con efusividad por parte de los amigos de Hiragizawa y Akizuki.

En el intercambio de saludos, Tomoyo se ve parcialmente separada de Eriol y de Nakuru atrayendo en aquel momento la atención de Kaho quien se aproxima con aparente inocencia y dulzura en su sonrisa quien le dice – Que lindo antifaz.

Tomoyo se toca en silencio la venda alrededor de sus ojos y Kaho añade. – Creía que conocía todas las amigas de Eriol y Nakuru – sonríe satisfecha mostrando unos dientes perfectos. –Pero tú no estás entre ellas.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndolos. – Replica la aludida observando sus cabellos caoba-rojizos. Aquel vestido ceñido al cuerpo que deja poco a la imaginación y actitud de divinidad orgullosa y arrogante que despide. ¿Cómo es posible que esta mujer pudo haber sido interés de Hiragizawa? Tomoyo nunca se equivoca con su percepción acerca de las personas.

Y esta no es buena. Eso es claro. Akizuki no está equivocada respecto a ella.

-Eso es obvio. Soy Kaho, Mitzuki Kaho… ¿Tu eres… dicen Tomoyo Daidouji? – Tomoyo asiente débilmente ya alerta de que esta es seguramente la mujer de la cual Nakuru le había hablado. Mientras Kaho no deja de sonreír.- Vaya… es un gusto conocerte. Tus padres son muy conocidos.

-Si…

-¿Cómo conoces a Eriol? ¿Tal vez tus padres te lo presentaron? – Pregunta con perspicacia.

-No. No con ellos – responde con nerviosismo observando a Nakuru quien está distraída con otras personas.

Otra pieza es tocada y la pareja de Nakuru se aproxima a ella preguntando- ¿Deseas bailar esta pieza?

-No. – responde con seguridad. Al enderezar su mirada, ve a Eriol al lado de la amatista y con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. – Oh, Eriol… hola.

-Kaho: veo que has conocido a Daidouji Tomoyo. –Habla el varón con un tono de voz apacible.

-Si, pero es tan tímida- sonríe con cortesía Kaho. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-No mucho tiempo. – Responde Eriol por la amatista. Y dirigiéndose a la aludida pregunta.- ¿Quieres bailar?

Tomoyo no asiente pero se deja guiar por el caballero dejando atrás a la pelirroja Mitzuki.

--------------------------------

Adolorida se inclina sobre una de las mesas ya vacías mientras las parejas bailan. Suspira de dolor mientras levanta uno de sus pies y trata de masajear el tobillo y lo hace pero el dolor puede más con ella que el sentido del deber. Mordiéndose tenuemente el labio ante el dolor no suprime un gemido que llama la atención de un hombre cerca de ella.

-¿Está bien? – pregunta el aludido al escuchar gemir nuevamente a la chica quien no se percata que su lamento se escucha claramente a su lado.

Ella levanta la mirada y nota un antifaz blanco en el rostro por lo que sin siquiera fijarse si conoce a la persona o no, toma la bandeja y dice extendiéndola – Por favor: sigue sirviendo esta área… sino descanso un momento voy a caer en medio con pedazos de pastel…

-¿Disculpe? – Pregunta Shaoran no tomando la bandeja.

-No es tan difícil ¿Sabes? Toma la bandeja y reparte el pastel. Yo tomaré el siguiente turno…-observando su rostro por segunda vez- Al menos que tengas algo mas importante que hacer…- ahí empujando la bandeja contra su pecho y dice con autoridad- Ahora ve a repartir el pastel…- apuntando a la dirección que tiene que ir.

-Oiga: creo que usted está confundida. – Replica con firmeza el joven.

Sakura lo observa nuevamente y dice. - ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no pertenece usted a los meseros?

-¿Meseros? No… soy invitado.

Sakura parpadea nuevamente y guarda silencio. No lo había visto antes como parte de los meseros o ayudantes dispuestos para el servicio. Si recuerda lo que le dijo Tomoyo: los antifaces blancos serán del servicio. Los negros y de otros colores de los invitados y fue solicitado explícitamente en la invitación.

-Si, claro. Sino quieres servir el pastel no tienes que inventar excusas- dice incorporándose y quitando la bandeja de sus manos bruscamente. –Gracias por nada… - yéndose a paso lento antes de que el hombre pudiera si quiera recriminarle.

-Que muchacha más hostil. – Dice Shaoran saliendo del área de fiestas para retirar su antifaz y observarlo con detenimiento. ¿Por que ella pensaría que pertenecía al servicio? Luego nota que los meseros llevan el mismo antifaz que él y que los demás invitados de otros colores. – Gracias Nakuru… - murmura por lo bajito con un gruñido dejando el antifaz en la banca próximo y marchándose malhumorado a su hotel.

**--------------------- Continuará. **

**Comentarios de una avergonzada autora. Bueno ¡mil disculpas por el retraso! DT capitulo 4 me tomó mas tiempo actualizar de lo que tenía previsto. Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han sumado a darle seguimiento a esta historia y tenerlas en sus favoritas ^^. Gracias tb a sus comentarios tan lindos en el hi5 de esta humilde autora y por supuesto su gran apoyo con "Noche Escarlata" la nueva historia original. Yo la verdad, no se como disculparme por la tardanza en las actualizaciones pero es en contra de mi voluntad y mi gusto: la verdad el trabajo me tiene a mil y los compromisos se van acumulando en una manera que no me permite ni actualizar al tiempo estimado y por supuesto tampoco responder a sus comentarios que tan amablemente me hacen llegar. ¡Que decir de FFNET! Esa página cambia los formatos cada día que me tienen media loca con tantos cambios – no es broma.- ya nada es lo mismo dos veces. **

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo cuatro con muchas sorpresas dentro que trataré de enumerarlas una por una: Primero Nakuru anda de celestina en todo su esplendor pero como siempre nada sale a como uno lo planea: Sakura y Shaoran se han conocido (no estaba en los planes de la castaña, prima de Eriol) ¡De que manera!, pero las cosas se han mezclado: por otra parte Tomoyo va a tener mas problemas de los que pidió en sus deseos con interpretar a la nueva novia del millonario Hiragizawa: ¡En el mismo fin de semana que debía andar de viaje con Kana y los padres de ambos! Daidouji aparentando lo que no es pero así son algunos ricos: no aceptan sus errores fácilmente. Eriol por otra parte ha quedado mas que impresionado con Tomoyo y que sea la joven Daidouji complica ¿O facilita? Mas sus planes para llegar al padre de la chica. ¿Hasta donde llegará su avaricia por controlar empresas Daidouji o seguir la petición de su progenitor? Sin embargo podríamos decir que la estaba exhibiendo con orgullo ante los ojos de la venenosa Kaho ¿Qué irá a hacer nuestra villana ante estas circunstancias? Esperemos que tome la indirecta y se marche bien lejos. Ahora tenemos a un Shaoran Li desempleado y que no se quedará por supuesto con los brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo será que cruzará nuevamente camino con Sakurita? **

**Por el momento disfrutemos de las repercusiones de esa fiesta: Kaho Furiosa. Nakuru está que brinca del gusto, Tomoyo un poco asustada y perturbada por todo, Eriol posiblemente un tanto satisfecho por la reacción de Kaho y haber descubierto que Tomoyo Daidouji está en su casa, la ha conocido en dos ocasiones y es la dueña de su propio negocio. Shaoran y Sakura poco les faltó para caerse a palos (si no fuera Li un caballero y ella Sakura, habría corrido la sangre) y ahora falta el que los padres de Tomoyo se enteren de esto…pero ¿Cuál será la reacción de Daidouji con esto?**

**Ahora vamos a los RR y comentarios de este capitulo que no respondo directamente: **

**PRIGSPE. Hola. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en la historia y el apoyo. Tomoyo está muy ilusionada con Eriol y la verdad no la culpo. Pero sus padres son otra historia y no les caerá muy en gracia que digamos: pero hablamos de Tomoyo, no es la típica chica que se deja dominar. En fin, esperemos que las cosas no se les complique mucho al par y que Eriol siga su corazón – que poco caso le hace. Un abrazo.**

**Nerak Cibeles. Bueno ni te preguntaré como estás: esta tardanza de mi parte ha hecho bastante con muchos de los lectores y me disculpo nuevamente contigo. Pero creo que me has perdonado en este capitulo: Shaoran ha tenido mucho la atención de uno de los protagonistas y ha aparecido mucho hasta el momento: pero no desesperes; habrá mucho Shaoran para rato y en el próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles para él. Solo esperemos que la estimada Ieran no esté un día de estos de mal humor porque en sus propias palabras "Contrario a lo que creemos, ella no es cruel" ¿Se lo creemos? Bueno te dejo esta interrogante. Un abrazo para ti. **

**Dayana. ¡Holaaaaaa!!! Un gusto saludarte. ^^ Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. La verdad este capitulo ha resuelto mucha de tus interrogantes ¿no? Tienes razon como pudiste leer: Tomoyo y Eriol están tan confundidos como sorprendidos y no lo esconden. Con relación a Sakura bueno esta en la historia será un tantito egoísta gracias a la presencia de Shaoran, la ausencia de su noviecito – que a mi tampoco me simpatiza mucho – y para maldición de Touya. pero no te fíes: como nos dimos cuenta estos dos no se llevan tan bien como suponemos y no podemos creer que esto cambie, al menos, no muy pronto. Mientras esperaré tus comentarios respecto al capitulo cuatro y nos vemos en el quinto. Un beso.**

**Lfanicka. Hola. Primera vez que leo tu nick así que tienes que ser de las nuevas: gracias por interesarte en esta humilde historia y espero que me hagas llegar todas tus impresiones. Suerte para ti tb y nos leemos en el capitulo 5. **

**Rosh Bernal. Feliz año para ti tb – mas vale tarde que nunca- gracias infinitas por tomar interés nuevamente en otra de mis historias y gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios. Gracias por decirme que me tomara tu tiempo ^^* creo que exageré en tomarme mi tiempo pero aquí tienes el capitulo 4: calentito y creo que te gustará. Disfrútalo y nos leemos para la próxima actualización. Un abrazo de oso y un beso. **

**Pao. Gracias por tu gran comentario ^^ aunque no puedo resolver todas tus inquietudes en este momento, creo que este capitulo ha sido mas que esclarecedor en muchos de ellos. Pues con relación a lo de Daulaci: si supieras que cuando elaboraba el esquema de la historia, en algún punto lo consideré pero luego lo deseché: admiro y respeto mucho a Daulaci y segundo mis historias siempre tratan de salirse de lo obvio; en este caso se ha usado mucho la idea del amor prohibido y el triangulo de Shaoran-Tomoyo—Eriol aunque esto ultimo siempre es lo que resulta por lo que me resultó mas tentador la idea de un Shaoran rebelde a los deberes de su familia y encaminado a buscar el amor fuera de un matrimonio arreglado mientras que Eriol sale de los cánones naturales de buscar amor y va persiguiendo lo práctico de casarse con alguien a quien simpatizas por encima de enamorarte (o eso él cree). Creo que el resultado en esto ultimo ha sido mejor que irme por lo tradicional, no? bueno esperaré tus comentarios. Un abrazo para ti tb. **

**Kemmy. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Kemmy. Falta tantito para la acción pero creo que bastante será otorgada por parte de Tetsu Daidouji quien está de mal humor… y se pondrá peor en el próximo capitulo. Touya ha hecho aparición. Con respecto a los Tsukishiro te adelanto: no creo que ellos hagan aparición en esta historia. Al momento de concebir la historia no vi en el futuro a algunos de los queridos Yue o Yukito en un futuro cercano… o distante. Ojo: nada está escrito en piedra y puede ser que hagan aparición como no lo hagan. Un abrazo para ti y nos seguimos leyendo ^^ . **

**Kjyme. Feliz cumples crayola. Lamento mucho no haberte podido complacer este año pero me resultó imposible actualizar a la fecha que me solicitaste y me disculpo por ello. Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria y que el capitulo te haya gustado aun mas. Gracias por tu comprensión y por ejercitar la paciencia que tanta falta nos hace a muchos ^^ mientras disfruta este capitulo y esperaré tus comentarios. Un abrazo y nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños. **

**Hikari. Gracias entonces por sumarte a los lectores de DT. Espero no decepcionarte con la trama y tampoco la tardanza de este capitulo y que de aquí en adelante leas con ganas las actualizaciones. Un abrazo y te cuidas. **

**Avances del próximo capitulo. **

…

_-¿Estás seguro de proseguir de esta manera? – Eriol mira sus ojos negros ante aquella pregunta. – Tal vez estás llevando las cosas al extremo Eriol. _

_-Solo cenaré con una conocida padre y al mismo tiempo encontrar la verdad tras los rumores de Ebisawa en la empresa. No nos conviene que Ebisawa se haga con las empresas… _

_-¿Qué pasa si es verdad? – Pregunta Daidouji muy sereno viendo a su descendiente no perder aquella postura de indiferencia mientras observa el monitor de su computadora. -¿Qué ella es novia de ese Ebisawa? _

_-¿Qué mas pasaría? Daremos la batalla por perdida… pero al final será Daidouji quien pierda; Ebisawa no sabe conservar mucho sus compañías… la fragmentará y venderá las divisiones por piezas. Venderá las patentes y todo el sudor de su trabajo se verá segmentado en las principales empresas de Japón y tal vez de América. _

_-¿Qué pasará entonces… con la joven? – Ahí Eriol le mira a los ojos y Daidouji algo avergonzado añade.- Nakuru me contó de ella… parece que te ha impresionado._

_-"¿Parece?" – Repite enderezándose y colocando sus manos bajo su mentón juntas y perfiladas a su barbilla.- Parece que mi querida prima actúa a la vez de espía en mi casa… _

_-No lo tomes a mal. Solo que ella me comentó que parecías muy impresionado por ella… y las fotos de los diarios no mienten. Es una joven al parecer muy encantadora… pero para los padres que tiene, no parece muy cómoda frente a las cámaras… _

_-Puede ser…pero las apariencias engañan. – Enderezando sus gafas añade.- No te hagas ilusiones… o mi prima participando como celestina. No pasa nada fuera de lo normal con Tomoyo Daidouji, mas que mi interés por poseer la empresa de su padre en su totalidad… _

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Besos**

**Crys. **


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Dulces Ilusiones

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo Cinco "Dulces Ilusiones" **

****************** **

"_**La vida nos viene deparando para los rumbos que esta tome: el camino a tomar solo depende de nosotros y nuestras decisiones. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando las decisiones se enfocan más en el corazón o en la lógica? Usualmente la una no va ligada con la otra y nunca se ponen de acuerdo. Otras veces vienen cargadas con la presión de quienes somos; que representamos para la sociedad a la cual pertenecemos. ¿Lo que decidimos hacer con nuestra vida, representa lo que en verdad somos? ¿O estas decisiones se ven influenciadas por lo que otros quieren que nosotros seamos? Es difícil decidir en este momento cual es la mejor opción. Por otra parte, no puedo quejarme. Vivo la vida que quiero vivir. Soy feliz como soy y como vivo. No soy perfecta y tampoco busco la perfección pero debemos de vivir con nuestras decisiones de vida: De todas maneras pueden forzarnos a estudiar lo que ellos quieren para nosotros, a elegir nuestras parejas, a hacernos, comer, respirar, decidir cuando debemos reír y cuando llorar… pero al final somos NOSOTROS Quienes vivimos con las decisiones que tomamos u otros toman por nosotros sin siquiera medir las consecuencias porque no les afecta directamente. Yo estoy decidida a vivir mi vida a mi manera…tener desaprobación parcial de mis padres, pero prefiero ser feliz con mis decisiones al verme influenciada por las decisiones y el estilo de vida de mis padres, que aunque es la que están acostumbrados por toda su vida y los hace felices, no es mi decisión y no es lo que me hace feliz a mi. Con el paso del tiempo ellos han aceptado mis decisiones y aunque no las aprueban en su totalidad al menos no me forzan a ser lo que no soy. **_

_**Al fin y al cabo es lo que importa… ¿No?"**_

*************************

La anciana habla con gesto cansino cuando abre la puerta algo sucia de aquel humilde departamento-estudio y el joven chino la sigue con la frente en alto y cierto aire de autoridad que no pasa desapercibido a quienes comparten al lado suyo. –Tiene que compartir el baño con los otros de este piso… la renta se paga el día diez de cada mes… y tiene una linda vista del parquecito que está a pocos pasos de aquí. – Añade con una sonrisa dulce. Al él no devolverla (con su mirada rígida y desconfiada) hace que ella borre la suya.

Solo dos ventanas para el pequeñísimo departamento cuyo único salón es la sala, habitación y una pequeña cocina hacía un lado le hace recordar que las posibilidades son pocas en estos momentos que ha denegado su responsabilidad: Casarse en un matrimonio arreglado. Tal como muchos otros Li, han hecho en el pasado.

Shaoran suspira profundo pero no demuestra derrota: observa con sumo cuidado como el desvencijado sofá ya no da para mas y las posibilidades de comprar uno nuevo están a su favor: le queda dinero en su cuenta personal (desvinculada totalmente de los Li) y podrá comprar algunos efectos del hogar y con la ayuda de Nakuru podría arreglar un poco el sitio cuyas paredes tienen desgaste de la pintura y pareciera que arrancasen un afiche del otro lado y quedó la mitad de una guapa mujer.

-¿Cuánto es la renta? – Pregunta asomando su rostro por la ventana entreabierta donde observa el parque que parece ser lo único verde que hay alrededor. La mujer dice la renta y Shaoran se golpea contra la madera del borde de la ventana al ingresar la cabeza - ¿Tanto así?

¡Que ironías! Un hombre que nunca en su vida ha tenido que preguntar por precios de las cosas: un magnate en su natal China ahora buscando departamentos de baja categoría que nunca en sus sueños habría de prevenir esto.

¡Pero jamás irá con la cabeza gacha al lado de su madre y a un matrimonio sin futuro!

-Es una zona un tanto buena para como hay en otras partes. – se justifica la señora.-Además los que viven aquí son jóvenes matrimonios o estudiantes… y está a pocos minutos de la parada del autobús y del metro.

Shaoran baja la mirada: los últimos cuatro departamentos que ha visto en los últimos dos días podrían ser nidos de ratas y este compararse con un verdadero paraíso. La mujer atrae su mirada al añadir. – Allí cabe una pequeña cama y podría poner otro sofá… incluso la televisión funciona- señalando una caja contra la pared a la que Shaoran no le prestó ninguna atención al entrar. – El muchacho que rentaba esto era un estudiante de medicina y no veía mucha televisión…

-Entiendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaría para mi respuesta?

La mujer levanta las cejas para responder.- Espero que no se tome mucho tiempo. Por estar cerca de la universidad, he recibido ya dos propuestas en el día de hoy.

Shaoran no lo piensa mucho: tomando en consideración que es el mejor departamento (dada las circunstancias) de cinco que ha visto.- Lo tomo… ¿Cuándo puedo mudarme y comenzar a reparar?

La anciana sonríe para añadir.- Cuando firme los papeles y me de dos depósitos mas el primer mes de renta, es suyo jovencito.

************************

Daidouji fuma un cigarrillo cuando escucha los pasos de su esposa venir de los pisos superiores. Espera con impaciencia con un diario envuelto en su mano y sin inmutarse no pierde su postura al ver venir a Sonomi quien se sorprende de verlo al medio día en la casa.

-¿Tetsú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Cuando la mucama me lo dijo…

-Tenemos que hablar- dice con voz ácida pero aun no deja entrever sus intenciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ebisawa me ha hecho una simpática visita esta mañana… -Responde extendiéndole el diario envuelto a su esposa- Venía con esto… y me ha hecho unas preguntas interesantes…

-¿Qué Clase de preguntas? – Replica la mujer consternada por la mirada de su esposo: últimamente Tetsu no hace más que maldecir la situación que se les cae encima y la indiferencia de su hija ante Kana quien es más que el perfecto candidato de esta. Ya Tetsu la tiene nerviosa mas que la situación que les afecta; este hombre está cada vez mas cerrado, mas gruñón y cuando ella le insiste en hablar solo alza la voz y le pelea.

¡Que lejos se ven aquellos días de gastar sin preocuparse y dejar todo para irse a vacacionar a Suiza o la Toscana!

-Desearía que tú tuvieras las respuestas- Señalando el diario. Aturdida, Sonomi abre el diario notando una foto de un cuarto de página donde está un hombre joven sumamente atractivo de profunda mirada azulada escondida tras una montura de gafas recetadas. Encima de la foto el titulo sobresale en negritas con "Fiesta sorpresa para Millonario" y al lado de este cuelga de su brazo una joven muy atractiva con un antifaz en su rostro. Sonomi aturdida levanta la mirada a su esposo y este insiste al decir.- Fíjate en la chica…

Vuelve a bajar la mirada y le basta una segunda mirada para abrir la boca sorprendida.

Al pie de la foto reza _"El festejado Hiragizawa Eriol acompañado de su novia la heredera Daidouji Tomoyo_". Sonomi no responde por unos segundos para decir.-…Tiene que haber un error…- Nota la fecha del diario y dice- Esta foto es vieja…

.-No. No es vieja. La fiesta ser realizó el mismo día que Tomoyo tenía que trabajar… que nos plantó a nosotros y a los Ebisawa para irse a festejar con su _novio_… ¡Con ese hombre no menos!

-¡Es imposible! Tetsu: tiene que haber una explicación… -Tartamudea y se nota su agitación al añadir. – Ella nos podrá explic…

-No, no lo es. –Cortándole con fiereza.- ¿Cuándo le hemos exigido explicaciones a Tomoyo? ¡Ella hace lo que le viene en gana y listo! ¡Es incontrolable!

-No saltemos a conclusiones: los diarios a veces exageran.

-Ebisawa ha amenazado con retirar todo el apoyo financiero de nuestra empresa… ¿Sabes lo que nos costará el capricho de tu hija?

-Tetsu: si le decimos a Tomoyo la verdad…

-¿Crees que esa muchacha querrá hacer lo que le digamos? ¡Es tan tozuda como tu! Tan rebelde como tu prima… ¿Acaso se te olvida? ¿Ella nunca te dijo que estaba de novia de ese pillo?

-¿Hiragizawa!? ¡No, claro que no! ella siempre fue muy fiel a Gyokusho y no creo que esto si es nuevo, no sea de semanas… pero no me dijo nada.- Haciendo una pausa pues se le acaba de ocurrir algo - ¿Qué tienes en contra de este joven? Si es tan rico como dicen…

-¿Acaso crees que está con tu hija porque le conviene a ella? ¡Está con ella para humillarla!

-¡Humillarla! –Dice la madre de la protagonista escandalizada. Vuelve a observar la foto del par.

Daidouji no se inmuta para declarar.-Ese pillo sabe que nuestra situación no es la mejor… ¡Se burla de nosotros al estar con ella en una foto que sabe que saldrá en el diario! ¡Mal nacido! Es una bofetada… ofendiéndome con sus acciones.

-¿Qué te hace creer que eso hace? ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de ese sujeto? ¿O él en tu contra? ¿Qué hay entre este Hiragizawa y tu?

-¡No me contradigas! – dice con rabia sin contenerse para abofetear con fuerza a Sonomi y esta de la sorpresa y el impacto cae al suelo sujetándose del sillón a pies de él: el diario cae a pocos pies de ella. La mujer sorprendida y asustada observa desde su posición al hombre que nunca… jamás le había tocado de aquella manera tan irracional.- ¡Voy a conseguir que Tomoyo se case con Ebisawa así sea lo último que haga en la vida Sonomi…! ¡Ya viene siendo tiempo que Tomoyo caiga con el peso de las responsabilidades que le vienen con el apellido Daidouji y nos debe por darle la vida! ¡Así que ve viendo como convencerás a tu hija de que se case con Ebisawa! – Sin más nada que decir, sale a toda prisa del salón y la mujer aturdida y sollozando por el susto se incorpora escuchando el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse con violencia tras el sujeto.

************************

Sakura ingresa tocando débilmente la puerta pero su amiga no se percata. Ella está con la mirada pérdida a algún punto en particular de uno de los cuadros que decoran la habitación. Su escritorio tiene un precioso bouquet de flores silvestres aun frescas, que llegase tres días antes con una nota de agradecimiento de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Aunque Sakura colocase los papeles enfrente de su jefa esta parecía navegar muy profundo en sus pensamientos: esos pensamientos estaban con un extraño hombre de mirada azulada que admite que no comprende. ¿Qué clase de hombre como él necesita ayuda en pretender con una desconocida que es su novia? Guapo, sexy, exitoso… rico… muy rico. El tipo de hombre que sus padres estarían complacidos de que su única hija se vinculara.

Tal vez ese ha sido el problema por el cual Tomoyo simplemente hizo una llamada de apenas un minuto una vez recibió las flores para agradecerle el detalle insistiéndole que no había sido necesario su gratitud. La fiesta ha vuelto a DT el negocio de postres y manejos de eventos mas cotizado de la ciudad y sus agendas están llenas hasta dos meses más adelante. Pero la idea que este sería un pretendiente que sus padres aprobarían le hacía retroceder en siquiera considerar algo con él. ¿Quién hace caso a lo que los padres le aconsejan? Y mas… los Daidouji.

Al menos, no Tomoyo.

Pero sus pensamientos habían cambiado de Gyokusho a Eriol Hiragizawa.

¿Por qué?

-¿Sakura? – Pregunta Tomoyo ahí finalmente notando que su amiga está ahí. –No te escuché venir.

-No quise interrumpir tus pensamientos. – Dice Sakura sentándose delante de ella. – Estás últimamente muy reflexiva.

-Es que tengo una duda… sobre Hiragizawa… el de la fiesta del otro día ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura sonríe divertida.- ¿El que te pidió que fueras su princesa por unas horas? ¡No sabes la envidia que te tengo! ¡Miyari está también que se muere de celos!!! Y lo único que a mi me toca es un tipo del servicio de meseros que no podía hacerme un favor- suspira con resignación.

-Al final no lo volviste a ver. – Replica la joven sonriendo divertida ante la reacción de su mejor amiga. –Creo que fue lo mejor. Con tu temperamento te atrevías a estamparle la bandeja en la cabeza. – Soltando una breve carcajada.

-Fue lo mejor que no apareciera luego. Creo que al final se marcharía o que se yo… la suerte que no lo volveré a ver ya. Pero ¿Qué pasa con ese sujeto, Hiragizawa?

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Solo lo que Miyari me contó y luego Nakuru Akizuki me decía días previos a la fiesta; salía muy enserio con una tal Mitzuki Kaho…

-La conocí en la fiesta.

-Bueno, dicen que se iban a casar… pero según creo, ella no aceptó.

-¿Por qué?

-Según Nakuru luego me comentó no le gustan los compromisos…

-¿Por qué te contaría eso?

-No se. Sabes que la mujer es muy simpática. – Encogiéndose de hombros –Me contó mucho acerca de su primo. Ha sido una gran promoción para el negocio el tener ese evento en nuestra agenda y haber salido en los principales diarios sociales de la semana… pero… - Observando a su amiga- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Sakura: Eriol Hiragizawa me ha sorprendido como persona. –Explica sonando algo melancólica y su mirada no le traiciona cuando añade.- no me malinterpretes: no lo conozco mucho para decir que… bueno que me interesa, pero…

-Creo que Miyari lo llama Atracción… ¿No?

-Probablemente. Lo que me perturba es que es un tanto distante. Es decir, luego me contó que nos habíamos conocido antes… pero luego, se despidió de mí y volvió con sus invitados una vez Kaho se marchó de la fiesta como si hubiera concluido una transacción de negocios. Me hizo sentir… incómoda. Y luego llegan estas flores…. ¿Acaso puedo entender otra cosa de su parte?

Sakura la observa unos segundos y dice.- Tal vez solo sigue enamorado de ella ¿No? Solo fue una oportunidad para no mostrarse débil ante ella.

Tomoyo sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar aquello. – Si, tal vez tienes razón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta Hiragizawa?

-No, claro que no – Responde súbitamente. - Para nada… solo es curiosidad…

-Ah bueno, mientras sea eso… porque tu ruptura con Gyoskusho ha sido muy reciente y en verdad puede ser que estés susceptible… esto de Hiragizawa podría ser un error… y sin contar que también saliste en par de ocasiones con ese Ebisawa…

Tomoyo alza una ceja de la sorpresa y luego se ríe para decir.- ¡Sakura! ¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en una persona perceptiva?

Encogiéndose de hombros la aludida simplemente dice.- Solo repito lo que escucho a Miyari explicar… - Abochornándose. –Pero ¿Qué sientes por Ebisawa? Pensé que te gustaba…

-Me agrada. Es divertido y puedes hablar mucho con él… pero no me causa la misma impresión que Gyokusho provocó en mi cuando simplemente salíamos…

-¿O Hiragizawa?

Duda un instante para decir. – Hiragizawa es diferente… hay algo en su mirada- Suspira para añadir. – Su forma de verte… es como si siempre supiera algo que tú no sabes. Además es tan atractivo como Kana, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Tiene un sentido de "aventura" que es difícil de describir: Es como si cuando te mirase, tuviera una sorpresa reservada solo para ti. –Ambas sonríen ante aquella revelación departe de la amatista- En fin es como Miyari dice "Nunca aprendes a conocer del todo a los hombres"… pero ya no importa: Hiragizawa está en el pasado y Kana Ebisawa es el presente. Tal vez debería intentar que me agrade.

-Al corazón no se le forza Tomoyo… eso siempre dijo mi padre. Las cosas pasan porque deben de pasar… además recuerda que a tus padres les gusta Kana.

-Tienes razón: ya eso es un punto en contra del pobre Ebisawa…-Dice la chica en tono de burla.

En aquel momento ambas amigas se ríen y el teléfono suena y Tomoyo aun sonriendo contesta.- Dulces Tentaciones: habla Daidouji… ¿Padre? … -Haciendo una pausa para observar a Sakura.- ¿Ir a la casa a cenar? ¿Hoy? Bueno es muy difícil para mi….- Ahí fijándose en la luz que parpadea en su teléfono dice.- un momento Padre...- cambiando la llamada- Dulces Tentaciones… Ella habla… - escuchando unos segundos su rostro se abochorna.- ¿En serio? ¿Esta noche? ¿Dónde? – Ahí Sakura se sorprende y ve a su amiga anotar algo en su bloque de notas.-… si, dígale que ahí estaré… - Ahí cambiando la llamada dice- Lo siento Padre… no, hoy no puedo. No, tengo un compromiso… disculpa. Si, posiblemente pueda ir a almorzar con mamá mañana… de acuerdo… hasta luego- colgando la llamada.

Sakura guarda silencio mientras su amiga aun tiene su mano en el auricular que acaba de colgar.

-¿Y bien?

-Era la secretaria de Hiragizawa.- Ahí observando a su amiga con un sutil rubor sobre su rostro.- Quiere verme…-sorprendiendo a Sakura- Ir a cenar…

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Si que le causaste una tremenda impresión. –Dice su amiga toda sonriente y aplaudiendo.

-¿Lo crees?

: un hombre sería un completo tonto si no les causarás una impresión positiva… y más aun, que no se sintiera completamente atraído a ti… ¡Que emoción! Bueno vuelvo a trabajar… - Se pone de pie.

Ya en la salida su jefa la detiene diciendo.- ¡Sakura, espera! – Haciendo que se voltee- ¿Qué ha pasado con las entrevistas? ¿Has encontrado a alguna buena mesera?

-Para nada. Si esto sigue así, tendré que continuar yendo a los próximos eventos del mes…- suspira resignada. – Y los finales de la universidad se aproximan.

-Creo que es mejor que bajemos y cancelemos algunos eventos. No puedo tenerte sacrificada por el negocio y poniendo en riesgo tu título.

-Dije que siempre te ayudaría y lo haré.

-Pero no arriesgando tu titulaje. – Dice Tomoyo tozudamente.- Tendremos que considerar contratar dos estudiantes y tenerlos medio turno.

-¿Dos puestos? – Pregunta ella sorprendida.- ¿Podremos costearlo?

-Las ventas van bien…- Responde Tomoyo – Y creo que con la entrada de los finales tendremos mas estudiantes viniendo aquí por cafés y postres…- sonriendo a su amiga.- Oye ¿Qué tal te fue con Ganasaki?

-Pues lo fui a llevar a la parada del tren. – Dice Sakura un tanto triste.- No se Tomoyo… en mi corazón siento como si él me escondiera algo…- ahí atrayendo la mirada de su amiga. – Algo importante… y algo que le pesa mucho.

-¿No será algo de tu imaginación? Es probable que el dejarte nuevamente le haya entristecido. Por el otro lado, no pasé mucho tiempo con él para cerciorarme de lo que dices…

-Tampoco no es que tuve mucho tiempo para conversar con él para poder preguntarle o hablar bien claro… gracias a Touya. ¡No nos dejaba dos segundos a solas! Y por el otro lado, se le ocurrió al gracioso de mi hermano llevarlo a varios partidos de baseball y al hospital al mostrarle las nuevas alas de Pediatría y Oncológica. – Suspirando - el distanciamiento me tiene un tanto dudosa de él. – Encogiéndose de hombros- No se, tal vez sea yo…

***************************

-_La señorita Daidouji ha confirmado señor_ – dice la eficiente secretaría al otro lado de la línea. Delante de Eriol se encuentra su progenitor mirándole con firmeza mientras el altavoz se encuentra activado. –_Se encontrará con usted a las ocho en "Flor de Loto" esta noche. _

-Si, gracias Oshame.- llamándole por su apellido y cerrando el intercomunicador observa a su progenitor para decirle. –Si queremos saber mas información vamos directo a la fuente.

-¿Estás seguro de proseguir de esta manera? – Eriol mira sus ojos negros ante aquella pregunta. – Tal vez estás llevando las cosas al extremo Eriol. No me gusta… no me gusta para nada lo que haces con esta joven.

-Solo cenaré con una conocida padre y al mismo tiempo encontrar la verdad tras los rumores de Ebisawa en la empresa. No nos conviene que Ebisawa se haga con las empresas…

-¿Qué pasa si es verdad? – Pregunta Daidouji muy sereno viendo a su descendiente no perder aquella postura de indiferencia mientras observa el monitor de su computadora. -¿Qué ella es novia de ese Ebisawa?

-¿Qué mas pasaría? Daremos la batalla por perdida… pero al final será Daidouji quien pierda; Ebisawa no sabe conservar mucho sus compañías… la fragmentará y venderá las divisiones por piezas. Venderá las patentes y todo el sudor del trabajo de Daiouji se verá segmentado en las principales empresas de Japón y tal vez de América. Nos conviene hacernos con estas empresas y las patentes. Nos harán los primeros en el mercado.

-¿Qué pasará entonces… con la joven? – Ahí Eriol le mira a los ojos y Daidouji algo avergonzado añade.- Nakuru me contó de ella… parece que te ha impresionado.

-"¿Parece?" – Repite enderezándose y colocando sus manos bajo su mentón juntas y perfiladas a su barbilla.- Parece que mi querida prima actúa a la vez de espía en mi casa…

-No lo tomes a mal. Solo que ella me comentó que parecías muy impresionado por ella… y las fotos de los diarios no mienten. Es una joven al parecer muy encantadora… pero para los padres que tiene, no parece muy cómoda frente a las cámaras…

-Puede ser…pero las apariencias engañan. – Enderezando sus gafas añade.- No te hagas ilusiones… o mi prima participando como celestina. No pasa nada fuera de lo normal con Tomoyo Daidouji, mas que mi interés por poseer la empresa en su totalidad…

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces sigues encaprichado con Mitzuki?

Eriol le lanza una mirada intensa que destella toda furia que solo exterioriza por ahí para responder con una fría sonrisa. –Ella pertenece a un pasado que pretendo dejar atrás. De todas maneras, el amor jamás estuvo involucrado… y por favor, ya no toquemos el tema. No quiero que Daidouji se vuelva el próximo proyecto tuyo o de mi prima para emparejar conmigo… es solo una cena.

El padre del sujeto lo observa en silencio recordando las palabras de su sobrina que le indican que en verdad puede haber una pizca de interés en su único hijo. Pero sus esperanzas son pocas sino pone un poco de su parte y admite su interés por la joven.

Ya a solas Eriol piensa en sus recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta: Tomoyo Daidouji posee el encanto de muchas mujeres de su círculo de amigos pero su sencillez es admirable: también puede decirse que es una mujer que no acostumbra a salir mucho por el nerviosismo que irradiaba en el momento que tomó su mano para bailar juntos.

_-Creo que tenemos los ojos de todos encima de nosotros- Ha dicho la joven bajito para el sujeto atrayendo sus ojos índigos (que se notan muy divertidos ante la situación) a sus labios. _

_El sujeto no dice nada mientras su mano posa ligeramente sobre su cintura y le guía en la improvisada pista de baile de su jardín. La atrae sutilmente para irradiar un poco mas de intimidad logrando con ello que la amatista se sonrojase sutilmente y sonríe para añadir.- Sin embargo ese tipo de atención es buena para una Daidouji. _

_-No lo creo. No me gusta llamar la atención de las personas. _

_-Pues es una lástima. _

_-¿Por qué? – intrigada ante su gesto de decepción que nota en su voz. El palpitar de Tomoyo se dispara al ver a sus ojos índigos, la guapa sonrisa que solo engalana aun mas la complexión del sujeto. _

_-Porque entonces no debiste de seguir el consejo de mi prima y ponerte ese vestido… _

_Tomoyo traga en seco tratando de pasar inadvertido su comentario y se deja llevar por la pieza aunque sus mejillas y los ojos la traicionan. Observa a su alrededor notando las miradas de todos los presentes que están llenas tanto de curiosidad, satisfacción y en el caso de Mitzuki como si la mujer se hubiera tragado un pedazo de camarón completo y se le ha quedado en la garganta, mientras baila con su acompañante a pocos pasos del festejado. _

_Eriol observa por igual adonde su pareja de baile dirigía su mirada constante y añade.- Está furiosa… _

_-¿Por qué bailamos? _

_-No. en realidad está furiosa porque estoy acompañado de una mujer más hermosa que ella… _

_-Kaho Mitzuki es hermosa. –Afirma Tomoyo. _

_-Si es cierto. Pero ¿Por qué entonces te observa de la manera que lo está haciendo? _

_Tomoyo guarda silencio para añadir.- porque probablemente no está segura de sus sentimientos a ti- Usando un acento más confianzudo y añade. – Y de verdad está creyendo que estamos juntos. –Ahí mirando a sus ojos.- ¿Por qué es eso lo que querías… cierto? _

_Eriol no responde y pronto la banda termina de tocar. Solo pocos segundos después de que se escuchan los aplausos de todos, Eriol corta el contacto visual con Tomoyo y aplaude por igual, despertando a la amatista de sus pensamientos. _

_Pero eso no evita que una nueva melodía sea tocada y este tome nuevamente entre sus brazos a su preciosa compañera de baile y continúen por unos momentos mas aquella farsa que ha iniciado Nakuru. _

Eriol suspira pasando sus manos por sus ojos al retirarse las gafas de montura. El recuerdo de las palabras de Daidouji mas la insistencia de Kaho en los últimos días de hablar han ocasionado en su persona un mareo de confusiones. No sabe que pensar… y solo llega a la conclusión que reuniéndose con Tomoyo, pondrá en claro todo lo que siente… y piensa.

*******************************

Flor de Loto tiene poca concurrencia aquella noche. Tal vez es lo mejor piensa Hiragizawa mientras observa con detenimiento los gráficos de la aparente estabilidad bursátil de empresas Daidouji en su teléfono blackberry de ultima generación. Nada como tener la tecnología de punta en sus dedos para estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el mundo… y aun así hacer llamadas telefónicas. Cuando levanta su mirada no puede evitar mostrar una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción: la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y ondulados se aproxima a su persona trayendo consigo un halo de luz que es difícil dejar de notar.

Ataviada con un sencillo vestido negro, corto hasta las rodillas y maquillada con una naturalidad envidiable, la ve llegar y Eriol se pone de pie para saludarle con respeto, simplemente con un apretón de manos diciendo.- Que alegría que ha podido venir…- Separando la silla para que tomase asiento mientras el mesero con las cartas en la mano, rápidamente se las ofrece a sus comensales.

-¿Deseas un poco de vino? ¿O tal vez un trago mas fuerte? - Pregunta Hiragizawa con naturalidad.

Nerviosa, Tomoyo niega con su cabeza y responde.- No suelo beber en días de trabajo… solo bebo vino o escocés cuando ceno con mis padres…

-No puedes dejar que beba solo- Insiste el caballero con una sonrisa que pone nerviosa a la amatista ¿Qué le pasa? Siempre ha relacionado con hombres mucho más guapos que este sujeto y nunca la ponen con los nervios de punta.

¿O tal vez será esa mirada de _"Tengo un secreto_" que no se le quita de los ojos?

-Vino blanco por favor- Dice desistiendo a los encantos del sujeto. Eriol sonríe satisfecho.

-Para mi un vino tinto – Replica el caballero al mesero. Ya a solas Hiragizawa declara- Está muy hermosa esta noche…

-Muchas gracias- Responde ella agradeciendo el consejo de Sakura de vestir aquel traje ceñido. Si bien su primera opción había sido una falda y un top de seda, Sakura le hizo desistir. -¿Tiene mucho esperándome?

-No. Apenas unos minutos. –Hace silencio para agregar- Gracias por acompañarme. Se que puede ser un tanto intimidante para una dama el recibir una invitacion a salir de un sujeto que apenas conoce…

-Pues no solo "apenas nos conocemos" pretendimos igual que éramos… - abochornándose un instante.

estamos involucrados- Sonríe con presteza notando el rubor en las mejillas femeninas.- Me disculpo de antemano por ello. Mi prima no sabe distinguir las líneas de la sutileza y el decoro. Pero peor me comporté yo, siguiéndole la jugada.

-¡OH no! no se disculpe. En realidad, no fue nada. Gracias a su prima el negocio está más burbujeante que nunca…- sonríe agradecida y el varón nota su bella sonrisa.

-Pues si es así, entonces me debe un favor…- muestra una mirada enigmática y divertida.

-¿No querrá decir a su prima? – Alzando una ceja suspicazmente.

-Pues un favor a ella es un favor a mi- Replica sorprendiéndose a si mismo de lo divertido que le resultaba todo eso.- Pero esta noche no estoy cobrando favores. Solo quiero conocer más de una mujer que es la heredera de una gran fortuna y sin embargo…

-¿No trabajo para mi padre? – Concluye ella y en aquel momento llega el vino.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción al preguntarle esto. Pero es que me llena de curiosidad. Y por naturaleza soy una persona que gusta tener a disposición las respuestas a todo. La verdad me parece sorprendente que tenga acceso a esta enorme corporación y sin embargo, no haya estudiado negocios o trabaje en alguna división de la Corporación o la fabrica de juguetes.

Un grupo de cuatro personas se sientan en la mesa contigua a ellos y distrae la mirada de la joven del sujeto: Eriol lamenta aquello y se sorprende por aquellos pensamientos. La joven vuelve su mirada amatista al sujeto para decir.- Simplemente mi destino no está en Corporación Daidouji. – Admite la joven con sencillez desistiendo a los encantos masculinos y aquella mirada.

¡Que mirada más peligrosa!

-¿Le gusta lo que hace?

-Dulces Tentaciones es mi sueño. – Responde con una sonrisa de nostalgia. – toda mi vida, he sido Tomoyo Daidouji, la hija de Tetsú y Sonomi… "La heredera"… pero para disgusto de mi padre, primero soy mujer y luego hija.

-¿A que se refiere? – Al ver que es un punto un tanto personal añade—Discúlpeme usted… la curiosidad es mi mayor defecto. Y puedo considerarla ya una allegada que puede convertirse en una gran amiga. – Sonríe tímidamente.

-¿Qué le da esa impresión?

-¿Acaso sin siquiera conocerme pretendió ser mi novia? Lamento mucho eso y no me cansaré de repetirlo. Sabrá que pensará usted de mi por causa de Mi prima y sus ideas al pedirle pasar como mi novia.

-Pues ha despertado cierta curiosidad, si debe de saber.

-¿Qué tal? Ambos somos muy curiosos por naturaleza.

-Mi peor defecto es constatar que todos a mí alrededor son felices…

-¿En serio? ¿Apuesta tanto a la felicidad?

-Por supuesto. Creo que por eso es que me gusta el negocio de los dulces… ver la cara de un pequeño al probar algo dulce es para llevar siempre conmigo – sonríe con satisfacción e ilusión.- Me gusta brindar un poco de alegría… y los adultos no se quedan atrás… después de un día difícil, verlos llevar un poco de azúcar a su cuerpo… es una solución gratificante.

-Que tan diferente es de su padre.

-Si, dicen que me parezco mas a una prima de mamá y a su madre… - Sintiendo confianza de revelar aquello.- Mi padre siempre ha sido muy estricto y parte de esa conducta se le ha contagiado a mi madre. No me malinterprete: Un buen padre pero siempre concentrado a los negocios. Perdí un poco de contacto con él cuando me marché a la universidad.

-¿A estudiar negocios?

-Si, aunque no funcionó mucho. – Sonríe satisfecha ante su percepción.- y abrí Dulces Tentaciones con ayuda de mi abuelo y parte de mi fideicomiso. En realidad, no he tocado desde entonces el fideicomiso dejado en mi poder desde que cumplí 21 años y simplemente en el banco tengo un futuro fondo de retiro…

-Usted es demasiado joven para pensar en retirarse.

-Oh no. tal vez me expresé mal: pretendo en un futuro dejar DT (como le llamamos cariñosamente) a alguien que pueda administrarlo en el caso que me case y tenga hijos.

-¿Cuándo se case? – Preguntó aturdido por el giro que toma la conversación.

-Efectivamente. No me creo capaz de administrar el negocio y una casa al mismo tiempo sin descuidar lo otro. Tal vez cambie de parecer en el futuro… pero preparo mi camino en caso de lo uno o lo otro. Es lo que quiero en mi vida. Hacer lo que quiero y ser feliz. Dulces Tentaciones, me hace feliz.

-Y a todos a su alrededor, excepto claro a quienes pierde la figura: Debo de decir que por su negocio, mi prima ha entrado a una rigurosa dieta. – Provocando una sonrisa contagiosa en labios de su acompañante.- Aunque eso no le evita asaltar lo poco que ha quedado del pastel de cumpleaños. –Haciendo pausa- Es un curioso negocio… ¿De donde salió la inspiración? Para el nombre…

-Pues crucé con muchos nombres antes de decidirme por ese. Pero Dulces Tentaciones… -haciendo una pausa y sus ojos reflejan cierta nostalgia que no pasa desapercibida al joven. – Mi abuelo me recomendó el nombre…

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Mi abuelo materno no aprobó la manera de pensar de mi padre. – Afirma la chica.- Siempre tratando de mantenerme dominada… lo único que mi padre no dominó fue a mi novio y que me independizara teniendo mi propio negocio. Mi abuelo me prestó el dinero para subirlo y luego le pagué el préstamo… justo antes de morir.

-Lo siento. Debe de traerle malos recuerdos.

-En parte si. Siempre quise a mi abuelo. Era un gran hombre. Le habría simpatizado también mi novio… ji ji ji… fue el único que no le salió huyendo al apellido Daidouji.

-¿Su novio? – Pregunta sorprendido.

-Ex novio. – Responde – Gyokusho y yo fuimos novios por meses. Pero, rompimos.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Espero que no haya sido por lo escrito en los diarios.

-OH, no. No se disculpe. No, rompimos en este último San Valentín.

Eriol sintió un salto en su corazón. ¿Rompieron en San Valentín? ¿El mismo día que se conocieron? Tropezaron cuando él salía de Dulces Tentaciones… luego ella rompe con su novio.

Kaho rechaza su propuesta matrimonial ese mismo día.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué le motivó para seguir el plan de su prima en tomar la mano de una extraña y hacerla pasar por su novia? – Tomoyo le despierta con su voz y le hace girar sus ojos añiles a los suyos. En aquel momento llega el mesero y toma sus órdenes. Luego de marcharse Eriol le retoma su pregunta con una respuesta.

-Fácil: mi prima y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes.

-¿Acerca de que? ¿Las relaciones?

-No, bueno, en realidad, si. – Haciendo muchas pausas atrae la atención aun más de la amatista. Esta toma un trago de su vino para escucharle –Nakuru, a pesar de ir por trámites de divorcio cree aun en el amor verdadero…

-¿Y? Me parece interesante que no pierda las esperanzas.

-En este mundo el Amor Verdadero está sobreestimado. – Nota la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro femenino y prosigue-- A veces hay que usar la lógica y el razonamiento. El amor solo te conduce a una serie de comportamientos insensatos que son solo resultado de reacciones químicas en nuestros organismos… existe la atracción y el deseo como parte del instinto de supervivencia pero no existe una explicación concreta para el amor.

Tomoyo ha sentido aquella respuesta como una bofetada en la cara. Su negativa y sorpresa no pasan desapercibidos al británico-japonés quien le prestaba atención mientras hablaba a sus gestos, su rostro que pierde el poco color que tiene para este concentrarse en sus orejas y su boca se abre poco a poco mostrando una perfecta "O" que aun no pierde.

-Eso es absurdo- Dice ella sin siquiera pensar su respuesta. Atrae la mirada del sujeto – No puede creer algo así.

-¿Disculpe?

-Eso que ha dicho. -Como hablan bien bajo, los demás a su alrededor no le prestan atención a sus palabras.- Hablar del amor como si… como si se tratara de una clase de… de… fantasía.

-¿No es así?

-Claro que no – Responde con firmeza- ¿Acaso piensa que la felicidad, la tristeza, el odio y el orgullo, son respuestas químicas?

-Todo tiene que ver con química. – Responde para sorprender aún más a la joven. – Hay cosas que cuando no tienen explicaciones científicas lógicas podemos deducir que son una invención de nuestro cerebro… nuestra mente… y la química orgánica por supuesto.

-Puedo afirmar que todo lo que ha dicho no lo comparto… y es mas, es un absurdo disparate. – Refuta la chica sin pelos en la lengua sorprendiendo al sujeto –Negar la existencia del amor, es tanto como negar la existencia de Dios.

-¿Y usted cree en Dios? ¿Acaso no es una creencia occidental?

-No soy budista si eso pregunta. Creo que la existencia de las personas y de todo lo que nos rodea es resultado de un ente mucho más Superior que el hombre y por supuesto que la Química. ¿Por qué no cree en el amor? –Notando ahí que aquel sujeto no es tan perfecto como ella, Sakura o Miyari lo pintaron.

-¿Por qué creer en él?

-Porque existe. El amor existe.

-Pruébelo. Vuélvame creyente…

-Bien- Dice sin pensarlo dos veces- Soy la dueña de una tienda que trae felicidad y conecta el amor con las personas. No soy cupido pero creo que puedo con el trabajo.

Eriol alza una ceja divertido para añadir.- ¿También Cupido? ¿Acaso vivió usted mucho tiempo en el Occidente que cree todo esto?

-No. Pero elementos como esos, que mantienen el amor vivo, son positivos para la sociedad… ¿Acaso nunca ha amado a su madre o a su padre?

Eriol alza las cejas muy serio para decir.-…bueno… -Encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pretende decirme que eso también es un resultado químico? – se exalta la joven no creyendo lo que tiene delante de ella: un hombre al parecer ateo en asuntos del amor.

-Somos el resultado de la reproducción. Nos vinculamos muy intrínsecamente con quienes nos han dado la vida y compartimos el vínculo sanguíneo.

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza y en pocos segundos se vislumbra una sonrisa diciendo.- Jamás he conocido a alguien como usted, Hiragizawa.

-Si prefiere, puede llamarme Eriol. –Dice el sujeto notando con confusión la sonrisa de la joven.

-Pues puede llamarme Tomoyo… - Responde la chica. – Y le volveré un creyente del amor Hiragizawa. Debería venir al negocio… - Sonríe complacida. – Verá de que hablo…- dudando un instante. – Sino cree en el amor ¿Qué pasó con usted y su novia? ¿Acaso ella no comparte sus creencias del amor?

-No, en realidad, ella no comparte mi creencia de la monogamia y la fidelidad de pareja…

Tomoyo siente como las mejillas le arden.- Disculpe usted… he sido una entrometida…

-Puede dejar de tratarme de usted. – Dice Eriol sonriendo con tristeza- No ha pasado nada… simplemente diferencias de opiniones.

-¿Cuándo han terminado?

-En San Valentín- Admite el sujeto sorprendiendo a la amatista quien pareciera pensar lo mismo que él a lo que este replica.- Si, un tanto irónico. ¿No es así?

-En realidad pensaba en la coincidencia. Mi novio me dejó en San Valentín… y su novia también.

-¿Le dejó? – Pregunta sorprendido y ella asiente.- no me imagino a nadie dejándola a usted… pero por el otro lado, no se porque cree en las Coincidencias… yo solo creo en lo que es inevitable.

*************************

Al llegar a su casa lo hace cuando el reloj del pasillo marca justo la media noche; en aquel preciso instante una voz femenina se deja escuchar sin tapujos que pregunta.- ¿Eriol? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

Eriol respira profundo para llegar al origen de la voz: su prima se encuentra cómodamente recostada en el sofá con un libro de tapa dura en sus manos; no duda que sea otra novela rosa.

-No fue una cita. Estuvo de lo más interesante.- dice despojándose de su abrigo y sentándose en el otro sofá frente a ella: Nakuru tiene un rostro de excitación y alboroto ante la idea de que su primo saliera.

-.¿Hubo "Química"? como le llamas tu…

-Pues puedo referirte que pudo haberla habido de mí parte. No puedo decir lo mismo de Daidouji.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? – Pregunta enderezándose y preocupada.

-¿Por qué supones que debo de ser yo el problema?

-¿Entonces hay un problema?

-No lo creo. No me parece. – Echándose al espaldar del sofá.- Somos muy diferentes. Vemos el mundo de maneras totalmente opuestas.

-Hmmm es probable entonces que debí de seguir mis instintos y hablar con Kinomoto.- Eriol la observa seriamente y ella añade.- Es amiga de Daidouji. Es linda. Si supieras que ella fue la primera opción de mi parte para ti pero…

-Esto no es idea tuya Nakuru. Las cosas se han presentado con naturalidad y no es un intento celestino de tu parte.

-¡Que corajes los tuyos Eriol! – Replica su prima haciendo expresión de adolorida. -¡No agradeces nada de lo que hago por ti! Sin embargo, debí de colocar a Kinomoto en tu camino… es una chica adorable.

-Esta Daidouji no es nada como sus padres. – Opina Eriol tratando de cambiar el tema – La he estudiado bastante esta noche.

-Siempre te encanta estudiar las personas. Esa manía tuya te traerá un día de estos problemas… - La mirada de regodeo le hace desistir de tus reproches. - ¿Qué has averiguado?

-Ella no creo que sospecha que Ebisawa la está pretendiendo. Al menos pretendiendo a sus padres y el negocio. Tampoco sospecha que el negocio de sus padres (o al menos sus fortunas) penden de un hilo.

-¿Puede estar mintiendo, no?

-No Nakuru. – replica con firmeza. - Esta mujer no miente… es demasiado sincera con sus creencias. Y no cree en la fortuna de los Daidouji o al menos no le gusta sacar provecho de ella. Lo que si me provoca curiosidad es el hecho que su novio haya roto con ella en San Valentín… y después… los rumores que Ebisawa está en negociaciones para la compra de la corporación Daidouji. Todo en asuntos de días… bastante sospechoso.

Nakuru guarda silencio. Lo observa un instante por si es posible que Eriol hablase más. Solo se pone de pie tomando su abrigo del respaldo del sofá y dice.- No estés leyendo hasta tarde…

-Buenas noches… ¡Oye! ¿Volverás a verle? ¿A Daidouji?

-Si- Responde no evitando sonreír.- Nos veremos mañana en la noche. Quedé en ir a conocer su negocio.

-Fantástico… ¡oye! ¿Podrías de camino cuando vuelvas y comprarme una caja de sus trufas de chocolate? – gime al pensar en aquellos dulces.

-¡Recuerda que dijiste que entrarías en una rígida dieta! – Replica él a la distancia evitando reírse.

-¡La empiezo luego que me traigas las trufas!

**************************

-Madre… - Saluda Tomoyo con una sonrisa una vez divisa a la susodicha esperándole en el recibidor de la enorme mansión. – Que gusto verte…

-Igual querida- sonríe Sonomi y le abraza con sutileza pero nada anormal en la relación que madre e hija llevan. Ambas caminan hacía el otro lado de la casa y Sonomi añade.- Hoy almorzaremos en la terraza… espero que no te moleste.- Guiando ahora el paso de su hija por la mansión.

-No para nada- Responde en si sorprendida. Las pocas veces que almorzaban en la terraza era cuando Sakura les visitaba cuando ambas eran pequeñas. Sonomi incluso se escapaba de las responsabilidades para atencionar a ambas amigas. Llegan a la terraza de la mansión donde se tiene una vista hermosa de los extensos jardines, la piscina y las dos fuentes que en estos momentos están apagadas y luego mas allá, el muro de concreto de la residencia.

.-Esto es hermoso en primavera- Afirma la hija Daidouji tomando asiento en la mesa de cristal predispuesta ya con unos aperitivos y té helado. Sonomi la ve mirar con añoranza todo a su alrededor a pesar que la doncella ya le extiende su vaso de té helado.

-Lo dices como si lo extrañaras. Pero te gusta vivir en ese departamento que compartes con Sakura.

-Mamá por favor…

-No te reprocho nada. Pero el destino de una joven soltera es estar en casa de sus padres… al menos hasta que contraiga matrimonio. Viví en casa hasta que me casé con Tetsú.

-¿Debo de recordarte que quisiste mudarte en el departamento arriba de donde vivía tu prima y su esposo? – Replica Tomoyo para bochorno de su madre. – Tenías diecisiete.

-Luego me arrepentí. No son los lugares para una señorita soltera.

-Mi abuelo te prohibió mudarte- Replica Tomoyo divertida.

-Hablando de todo- dice Sonomi cambiando el tema (ya estaba bien avergonzada que Tomoyo le sacara en cara sus defectos de juventud). - ¿Has hablado con Kana? Te echó mucho de menos en el fin de semana- dice con una sonrisa de complicidad. Tomoyo baja la mirada a su bebida. - ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

-Va bien. – Afirma la chica y levantando su mirada a su madre –Hemos tenido mucho en estos días… y tenemos órdenes que nos mantendrán ocupados otros dos meses…

-Ah que bien. Mis amigas me han preguntado mucho si ese negocio tuyo es el de que todos hablan- Sonríe con orgullo.- Por supuesto que todos son elogios… Estábamos hablando el fin de semana con Kana sobre tu negocio y dice que es una oportunidad perfecta para que vendas derechos de franquicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hablaron que? – Pregunta saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-¿Ustedes hablaron de franquicias?

-¡Claro querida! Fue el tema de conversación del fin de semana entre los Ebisawa y tu padre… si hubieras estado ahí. Kana conoce muchas personas interesadas en invertir en pequeños negocios como esos. Hasta el nombre resulta adorable para comercializar… podrías pronto retirarte de ese negocio y vivir de sus dividendos. Así podrías dedicarte a tener novio y luego casarte como toda señorita de nuestra estirpe.

-Dulces Tentaciones no está a la venta madre…

-Por supuesto querida, pero ¿No quieres hacer algo de dinero con ese negocio tuyo? Es una mina de oro… puedes poner diversas sucursales y que las manejen otros… ya cuando menos lo pienses, tendrás un negocio como ese en cada esquina de Japón.

-Ya tengo dinero y no me interesa venderlo… ¿Por qué se ponen a hablar de eso? – Pregunta con impaciencia.

-Pero no lo hicimos para que te molestes querida. Solo que hablamos que es una excelente oportunidad de invertir, es todo. Cuando menos lo pienses tendrás una pequeña fortuna.

-No pretendo vender franquicias o mi negocio mamá. Lo manejaré mientras pueda.

-Tomoyo ¿Acaso pretendes manejar un negocio así cuando te cases?

-¿Quién dice que no? – A pesar que le dijo lo contrario a Hiragizawa, la pizca de "rebeldía" en su persona se activa lentamente.

-Tu posición. Querida te casarás sin duda con una persona de posición. No creo que a tu esposo le gustará que su esposa esté yendo de la ciudad a los suburbios por manejar un pequeño café.

-Mamá: - Dice Tomoyo alterando un poco su tono de voz y de respiración. Aun así se controla cuando coloca su vaso en la mesa de cristal y dice.- No voy a vender Dulces Tentaciones. No voy a casarme por el momento y de ninguna manera venderé los derechos de franquicias. Es mi negocio… "Mío" y no creo que nadie debe de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras personas…entre ellos Kana Ebisawa.

-Tomoyo: no quisimos hacer mal. Solo hablamos… es todo querida… - Haciendo una pausa al notar la mirada alterada de su hija: el solo pensar que le quitarían de sus manos su único símbolo de libertad la aturde y Sonomi sabe que tiene que manejarse con cuidado… no solo con la rebeldía de Tomoyo sino con la furia de Tetsú. - ¿Qué piensas de Kana? Él está muy entusiasmado contigo. No hizo otra cosa en el fin de semana esquiando que pensar en ti… y no lo esconde.

-Kana Ebisawa es un tanto prepotente para mi gusto madre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas has pasado tiempo con él. Es un buen partido.

-He salido en par de ocasiones con él. Pero no siento química. –Usando una palabra que al pensar en ella le hizo sonreír al imaginarse a Hiragizawa precisamente diciéndole que todo tiene que ver con la química. Pero no en la manera que ciertos ojos azules quiere demostrarle.

-¿Cómo es posible? Querida, pero si se nota que te quiere mucho. Lo tienes embrujado. Y eso es tan difícil en estos tiempos.

-¿Me quiere?

-Por supuesto. Dice que estudió contigo en la preparatoria y estuvo viéndote en el primer año de universidad… te ha querido por tanto tiempo. Es valido que le des una oportunidad ahora que ha sido lo más valiente para acercarse a ti.

Tomoyo trata de recordar donde vio a aquel sujeto: en sus años de colegio está Yamasaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Sakura, y los amigos de Touya Kinomoto: todos y cada uno de ellos tienen rostros claros en su mente.

Pero ¿Kana?

-No... No. No lo recuerdo.

-Bueno no importa. Lo importante es que ahora te relacionas con él y está muy contento con ello. Me encontré con su madre en el club. Me contó que planea invitarte a salir…

-Bueno me llamó esta mañana…

-¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Mamá ¿Acaso te olvidas de Gyokusho?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Rompí recientemente con él. No creo que pueda olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana…

Sonomi le mira a los ojos y nota su sinceridad en sus palabras. Decide callar unos instantes para replicar.- A veces… hay que seguir adelante Tomoyo… superar los obstáculos en nuestras vidas… incluso los sentimentales. La cabeza es mejor consejera que nuestro corazón.

-Tienes razón – Responde dándole la razón referente a su exnovio. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y la idea de reiniciar no le sabe del todo indiferente. Incluso salió a cenar con Hiragizawa y no puede negar que pese a sus diferencias de opinión con todo lo referente al amor, se divirtió. Y se divertirá mucho más esa misma tardecita cuando este vaya por el negocio para conocerlo. En verdad le despierta mucha curiosidad.

Ahí llega la doncella de la casa acompañada de otra para colocar el servicio del almuerzo.

-¿Cómo están mis reinas? – dice una voz atrayendo las miradas de ambas mujeres. Tomoyo sonríe al darle la bienvenida a su padre.

-¿Qué haces en casa a esta hora? – Pregunta Tomoyo sorprendida. Tetsú Daidouji en casa al medio día. Nunca había hecho aquello. Tetsú toma asiendo al lado de su hija y pronto predisponen un plato y bebida para él. Rechaza el té helado y pide un escocés solo. –Tu nunca llegabas a casa temprano.

-¿Acaso no puedo tomarme una hora para ver a mis chicas? – observa a Sonomi y luego a su hija. Mientras la segunda sonríe la primera no hace más que mirarle con cierta frialdad. -¿Qué hablaban mientras entraba?

-De Kana – Responde Sonomi por Tomoyo. Esta le mira un tanto aturdida: hay temas que considera demasiado delicados para discutir delante de su padre.

El tema de pretendientes es uno que Tetsú Daidouji siempre ha tenido cuidado en tocar.

-Ah, una excelente persona. Me agrada. Es sumamente inteligente. –Tomando un trago de su escocés. Observa como su hija baja la mirada a su almuerzo y considerándolo una especie de reto, replica.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo?

-No he dicho nada.

-Pero lo piensas. – refuta el varón.

-Claro que no padre. No lo conozco lo suficiente…

-Lo que Tomoyo dice- Añade Sonomi notando como su esposo comienza a tener las orejas rojas—Es que no ha compartido mucho con él. Son personas sumamente ocupadas.

-Si, claro… eso puede solucionarse. Invítalo a salir… o a ese negocio tuyo para que pasen el tiempo juntos y aprendan a conocerse. Todo tiene solución.

-Que considerado de tu parte. ¿Por qué no consideraste de la misma manera a Gyokusho antes de aprobar su traslado al otro lado de Japón? – Pregunta con furia que segundo a segundo va encendiéndose.

Tetsú entorna los ojos en los amatistas de su hija que le desafían. Retuerce su bigote en un gesto de impaciencia.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, nada en la empresa se mueve sin tu aprobación. – Dice ella perdiendo poco a poco su temple.- ¿Por qué permitiste que lo trasladarán? Se que lo sabías… y no me dijiste nada y tampoco hiciste nada por impedirlo.

-Tomoyo… tu padre…

-No, deja que piense lo que quiera Sonomi. – Ahí observando a su esposa y luego mira a su hija añadiendo.-No le torcí el brazo si eso quieres decir. – Sorprendiendo a su hija al aceptar que tenía razón y Daidouji estaba enterado de su partida. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con su ruptura? - El hombre vio una oportunidad de crecer Tomoyo. De ganar más de lo que hace ahora. Que haya elegido su carrera sobre ti debe de decirte que no es el mejor candidato para ti y jamás lo fue. Es ambicioso y ahora que te ha dejado quieres encontrar culpables; pero aquí la única culpable eres tú…

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo yo la culpa?

-Por fijarte en un hombre inferior a tu posición. Ambicioso y codicioso pero también que se vio como el poca cosa que es al lado tuyo- Ahí haciendo que su hija abriese los ojos con amplitud y estupor.-. ¿Acaso no entiendes que acomplejas a los hombres? Eres un Daidouji. – Tomoyo se enrojece aun más.- Los hombres se sienten intimidados ante tu apellido. Y aquellos que si quiera valen la pena como prospectos ni les das la oportunidad… ¿Qué esperabas que pasara con ese hombre?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el dinero los hace mejores hombres?

-Le dan una posición que por años tu madre se ha beneficiado y jamás la has escuchado quejarse- Sonomi baja la mirada avergonzada y ni Tomoyo o su padre se dan cuenta.- . Igual tus amigas… aquellas personas con quien siempre te has codeado. – ahí mirando de soslayo a su esposa.- ¿Acaso crees que tu madre tendría esta vida con un mero banquero? ¿Con un administrador de segunda? Un hombre que apenas pudiera pagarle un departamento en la ciudad y tal vez un coche de cinco años atrás de vejez. Y tu… estudiaste en una de las mejores universidades del mundo ¿Crees que siendo hija de un empleaducho lo habrías conseguido? ¿O ese deportivo que manejas? ¿O tal vez tú dichoso negocio?

-Sino habría sido por el dinero del abuelo, habría buscado alguien que me lo financiara… - Se defiende con firmeza y bastante incómoda.

-Por favor: siendo hija de un pobretón ahora mismo estarías trabajando en una librería o en una compañía y tu sueño sería solo eso… un sueño.

Tomoyo se retira la servilleta del regazo y la estrella en la mesa al ponerse de pie con estrépito e ingresa a la casa a veloz paso. – Grandioso Tetsú: ahora si tenemos pocas posibilidades de convencerla… - reprocha Sonomi con acidez. –O de averiguar que pasa con ella y Hiragizawa.

-Deja el resto a Ebisawa- Dice Daidouji ingiriendo su bebida de un trago. Sonomi mira con despecho la actitud de su esposo al beber incluso al medio día esa clase de licor. Que se encargue de invitarla a salir, de seducirla y de lograr que se case con él. – Viendo la mirada de reproche de la mujer este añade.- Vamos Sonomi, no es nada del otro mundo… ella se casará ilusionada y él la adora… pese a sus defectos. Solo hay que guiarla por el camino correcto. El resto dependerá de ellos.

-¿Qué pasará con averiguar que pasa entre ella y Hiragizawa?

-Honestamente, ya no me importa que pase… al menos que Kana sepa jugar sus cartas bien y termine ganándola de Hiragizawa- sonriendo complacido.

--------------------------

En el segundo piso de la enorme casa, Tomoyo abre la puerta lentamente. Su habitación sigue igual a como la había dejado al marcharse a la universidad y luego mudarse a la ciudad: su cama de doseles y satén adorna el centro de la habitación mientras los enormes ventanales con cortinas gruesas de color lavanda que esconden mas atrás unos balcones anchos y vistosos los cuales tenían unos muebles pequeños en donde Sakura y ella estudiaban y soñaban con aquellos "príncipes azules". Recuerda a sus padres darles la buenas noches… o los días de cumpleaños que ambos venían con un pastel en las manos.

El escritorio sigue prácticamente intacto. Incluso el ordenador que usaba cuando era estudiante aun está ahí: una antigüedad comparado con los pantallas planas y de memoria casi infinita para sus usos.

Su proceder siempre ha sido un misterio para sus padres: su independencia parece asustarles. Pero también detecta cierto distanciamiento en la conducta de sus padres. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?

-Disculpa, hija. – Dice la voz de Sonomi que viene de la puerta. Ella no se voltea. –Tu padre está muy estresado por el trabajo.

-Deja de inventar excusas por él. Se que Gyokusho nunca fue de su agrado.

Cae el silencio entre ellas.

-Sabes que… siempre hemos querido una persona que pudiera cuidar de ti… nunca desaprobamos su relación. Porque tal vez, nunca lo vimos como algo serio. Pero la verdad queremos algo mejor para ti… – Sonomi se mueve despacio en la habitación hasta dar alcance a su hija quien aun no le mira al rostro.- Un hombre capaz de amarte de verdad…

-¿Acaso creen que Kana Ebisawa es esa persona? – Pregunta con la voz seca.

-No importa lo que creamos. Importa lo que sientas… -Ahí sujetándole por los hombros.- Nos importa tu felicidad… -Sus ojos amatistas reflejan tanta sinceridad en sus palabras. – Sea con él o quien te haga feliz.

-No estoy enamorada de Kana, mamá. Es mas, hay algo en él que no me agrada del todo… y papá…

-Olvida a tu padre. –Replica con firmeza.- Vi la foto en el diario… con ese Hiragizawa ¿Es así que se llama? – Tomoyo la mira intensamente.- Tu y ese hombre…

-Solo somos amigos. Fingí ser su novia por algo que no explicaré ahora.

-Tu padre teme que le escondes la relación con ese Hiragizawa. Kana teme que en efecto estés enamorada de Hiragizawa.

-No estoy enamorada de Hiragizawa. Somos amigos. Y no tengo porque darle explicaciones a Kana. No me agrada. – Vuelve a insistir. – No me presiones con mi amistad con él o Hiragizawa… no seas como mi padre.

Sonomi asiente sonriendo nerviosa y procura darle un tenue abrazo a su hija mientras dice en su oído.- Será lo que tu quieras, Tomoyo. Lo que te haga feliz.

-Gracias mamá. Gracias…

******************************

En otro lugar una mujer de cabellos largos negros como la noche y amarrados en una coleta que cae en su espalda habla con presteza a la mujer delante de ella: pese a que es una persona que irradia autoridad y temor en casi todos los miembros de su clan, esta chica siempre se ha ganado la confianza y el apoyo de la jefa de familia.

-Tengo que ir a Japón tía. Debo de convencer a Xiao Lang que vuelva para que nos casemos.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que esta insistencia de tu parte de prácticamente atosigarlo es que te tiene en esta situación? Piensa un segundo Meiling: conoces a Xiao Lang y no volverá solo porque tú se lo pides.

-¡Tiene que hacerlo! ¡Soy su prometida!

-Y eso no le ha servido de nada para no dudar y abandonarte ¿O si? – Replica la mujer de indeleble mirada oscura.

-Creo mi querida Señora que lo correcto es que otra persona de con el joven Xiao lang.- dice uno de sus nueros de nombre Cho Ku Li. – Tal vez uno de nosotros. Damos con él y le convencemos en venir a su lado.

-No. Xiao Lang quiere ser independiente y lo será. Con todo lo que esto amerita. – Ahí observa a una de sus hijas quien está también en el lugar. - ¿Has recibido algún tipo de comunicación de su parte?

Femeei la cual es la tercera de los cinco, niega con su cabeza y baja su mirada: siempre ha sido la favorita de su hermano menor y una de sus confidentes con Fuutie. Pero la última está en viaje de bodas con su esposo… otro matrimonio arreglado por su madre. Femeei al igual que sus hermanas mayores Shiefa y Fanren han sido casadas en matrimonios arreglados y al igual que Xiao Lang siempre pensaron en escaparse de sus responsabilidades.

Pero las dos mayores han aprendido a amar a sus esposos. Y ahora son orgullosos padres y madres. ¿Ella? lleva cuatro años casada y aun no puede dar hijos.

Situación que cada día que pasa la vuelve más nerviosa y falta de autoestima. Su madre le reprocha su falta de dedicación en su matrimonio y darles hijos a la línea sucesora, al esta trabajar en una de las líneas del Consorcio Li, cosa que sus hermanas no hacen una vez se casaron. Pero esta lo consiguió con el apoyo incondicional de Xiao Lang y nadie le refuta al varón heredero en esos asuntos.

Incluso supera a su madre en la línea de decisión.

Yelan la observa con cierta frialdad y también desconfianza. Esa muchacha la saca de quicio ¿Dónde ha aprendido a ser tan débil? –Debes de aprender a hablar en voz alta Femeii. No me sorprende que no tengas hijos… sino sabes pedirlo a tu esposo…- ocasionando las risas burlescas de todos los allí presentes y sonrojando a la aludida.

-Se lo he pedido madre. Pero tal vez, el problema es él.

-¡Mi hijo no tiene ningún problema! – Replica una voz en el otro lado: ahí está la familia política de los Li y suegra de la aludida. Esa mujer le pone la carne de gallina: una interesada de primera que nada mas se ha hecho del apellido Li y ha ganado un estatus y respeto que no poseía cuando era una don nadie. - ¡No digo que los Li sean el problema… cinco hijos! – haciendo un saludo de respeto a Yelan.- Pero tu tienes algo raro niña… paliducha… delgada… debes de estar enferma.

-Este no es el punto aquí, Sue-fa- Dice Yelan callando a la mujer al segundo. Ahí observa a todos sus parientes diciendo – Nadie tendrá contacto con Xiao Lang. ¡Nadie le prestará ayuda! A partir de hoy, Xiao Lang desaparece del árbol familiar hasta que admita sus errores como hombre y con la familia.

Todos allí le devuelven asentaditas de la cabeza y se observan con miedo por las decisiones de la matriarca.

***********************

-¿Estás en Tokio? ¿Bromeas? – Pregunta una joven de ojos pequeños y pecas en sus mejillas. Con una blusa de cuello chino y pantalones holgados se encuentra sentada en su cama acompañando a un pequeño de aproximadamente seis años mientras duerme su siesta. - ¿Meiling lo sabe?

-No y por eso te pido discreción por favor Kumiko1- Le pide el varón Li. –Si se llega a saber que estoy en Tokio….

-¿Crees que a esta altura no lo sabe la honorable Yelan?

-Ahora te burlas de mí. Claro que lo sabe…

-Te digo que te andes con cuidado, es todo. Yelan debe de saber que estás en Tokio y por supuesto no le ha informado nada a Meiling.

-¿Lo crees?

-Absolutamente. Por alguna extraña razón Meiling no se ha aparecido por allá. Me parece extraño. Pero la situación se maneja muy íntimamente con la familia. Me enteré por mi padre del memorando que anda circulando todas las divisiones de las Empresas Li.

-Meiling no hace nada sin la aprobación de mi madre.

.-Exacto. Sabes que mi padre está bien cerca de tu madre Xiao Lang. Si algo se supiera, me enteraría primero como ha pasado con lo de negar tu apellido. Sin embargo, no sabía que estás en Tokio. Y creo que mi padre tampoco lo sabría.

-Kumiko: sabes que tu padre es fiel a mi madre… tal vez no te lo dijo…

-No, Xiao Lang, eso está en el pasado. – Replica ella meditando sus palabras y sonriendo.- Además estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿En serio?

-Si, para que sepas mi encaprichamiento contigo no traspasa las barreras de Meiling… - ocasionando que el sujeto gima sin remedio. – Tómalo con calma… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Por el momento, me transfiero a un apartamento estudio… es pequeño pero es mejor que este hotel. Sabes que mi madre advirtió a los Hiragizawas que no me ayudaran… luego, me toca buscar trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Si, y sin el apoyo de los Li.

-¡Eso si estaría interesante de ver! – Suelta la mujer una carcajada.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no vienes a Japón entonces? Para que lo veas con tus propios ojos- se burla el sujeto.

-Ni de broma… seguro Meiling tiene hombres de tu seguridad vigilando cada movimiento… no ha confiado en mi nunca. No dudo que tenga la casa vigilada.

-Y siempre tuvo sus razones. –Replica el joven de manera dulce, sorprendiendo a la mujer al otro lado de la línea que se queda callada unos instantes.

Mientras siente sus mejillas arder.

-Yo solo espero que logres conseguir en Japón lo que buscas Xiao Lang. Y recuerda que en China tienes a una amiga… y a tus hermanas… nosotras te apoyamos.

-Si logras enviarles un mensaje con tu padre, diles que estoy bien. Mi madre seguro no les ha revelado a mis hermanas mi paradero. Esperará que me comunique con ellas primero. Apreciaría que también

-Si, es lo más probable. Salúdame a Nakuru por favor. Y cuídate.

-Tu también Kumiko. –Colgando finalmente la llamada.

-…Te quiero Xiao Lang- Dice aun con el auricular abierto pero sabiendo que la otra persona ha colgado.

------------- **Continuará.**

*Kumiko: Niña de eterna belleza.

---Comentarios de la autora.

Haciendo una humilde reverencia, la joven saluda de manera respetuosa diciendo.-Saludos a todos y mis más grandes disculpas. Gracias por tener paciencia y esperar esta actualización que ha sido tiempo finalmente de cargar al servidor. Primero mis disculpas por el atraso en la actualización. La verdad la gran cantidad de trabajo que me han presentado donde trabajo ha dificultado que me concentre como siempre en las actualizaciones cada veintiún días además de un proyecto personal que estoy trabajando. Por el momento les dejo con orgullo el capitulo cinco y hay muchos adelantos: ya sabemos que hay un nuevo personaje Kumiko que parece sentir algo por nuestro Chino favorito - ¿Quién de nosotras no? ^____^ - Así que pudo ser algún tipo de competencia para Meiling ¿No? Por otro lado tenemos a Tetsú quien con cada capitulo está mostrando los verdaderos colores… ¿o es resultado de la desesperación y el alcohol? Sonomi mantiene las apariencias como pasa con esas mujeres de esa sociedad… escondiendo "Los trapos sucios" mientras Shaoran busca la manera de ganarse su independencia. Eriol no cree en el amor… bueno si cree pero como una ¿Respuesta Química? Uggghhhh algunos hombres tienen una idea preconcebida del amor y las relaciones… ¿Acaso nuestra encantadora protagonista podrá sacarlo de su idea? ¿O tal vez Sakura? Tenemos que amar a Nakuru jajajaja la chica está embelesada con las trufas… - no que la culpo :-p – nadie pierda de vista a Femeei: esta chica no faltará mucho que dará mucho que hablas no solo a su familia, sino a los protagonistas.

Ahora a responder sus comentarios:

Lfanicka . hola. Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización y como ya expliqué arriba las cosas se siguen complicando para el pobre Shaoran… ahora falta esperar la reacción de Sakura: dicen que una primera impresión lo es todo…. Pero esperemos que la segunda sea mejor ;-) gracias por tus comentarios y esperaré tu rr de este capitulo. Un abrazo.

Dayana. ¡Espero no haberte desesperado… mucho! Gracias de antemano por tu paciencia y nuevamente por tu apoyo incondicional. No descuides tus trabajos escolares así me sentiré menos culpable cuando subo los capítulos xD – si esta escritora tiene conciencia. Por otra parte creo que el capitulo que mas guerra me ha dado es precisamente este quinto capitulo. Touya hizo una breve aparición, claro siendo Touya y espero que mi musa le tenga un poco mas de piedad en las próximas actualizaciones. Eriol vive en lo que la mayoría de los hombres no aceptan y son dos cosas "Sus propios sentimientos heridos" y "sus sentimientos cuando en verdad se encuentran interesados" al menos vimos en este capitulo un poco mas de él y sus intereses… .¿No cree en el amor? ¡Bueno! Ya sabemos que a Tomoyo le espera un gran camino por delante para hacerle creer lo contrario. Un abrazo de oso para ti y gracias por tus comentarios… no dudes que espero los de este capitulo:-p. Chaito ^^

AmeYaLi. Gracias por tu corrección. Si prestaste atención en los siguientes días a la publicación y tu comentario, logré corregir parte del problema que me mostraste. Espero que este capitulo no tenga problemitas y te haya gustado el "avance" que ha habido en los personajes. Ya el próximo tendrá un poco mas de drama y por supuesto mas interacción pero para que Eriol acepte sus sentimientos, pasará un poquito mas. Mientras agradezco tus comentarios y estaré ansiosa por leer los siguientes. Un saludo especial para ti y nos seguimos leyendo.

Rosh Bernal. Lamento mucho que esta actualización haya tomado mucho mas tiempo que el capitulo cuatro. La verdad no pensé que tardaría tanto pero así fue. Gracias de antemano por tu paciencia (eres de los pocos que tienen mucha) y nos leemos luego ^^. Un abrazo para ti.

Nerak-Cibeles. Uffff si te desesperaste en el cuatro ¿Cómo habrás tomado esta actualización? Honestamente tengo miedo de preguntar:-p solo me resta decirte gracias de antemano por tu leal participación y esperaré como siempre tus comentarios. Cuídate. Creo en lo personal, que no hubo desperdicios en la fiesta y pudimos leer aquí uno de los recuerdos mas agradables de ambos protagonistas… ojala que algo no intervenga en el medio para arruinarles la existencia… Pero ¿Qué digo? ¡Sino fuera así, no fuera divertido! :D. En fin, un abrazo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Ángel Amatista.

Espero que esta presentación les haya dado una idea de lo que se puede venir en los siguientes capítulos. Si eso no les ayuda, aquí les dejo un adelanto para que lo disfruten:

-¿Qué quieres que haga que? – Ha preguntado sin medir su voz el joven Li luego de ser dejado a solas con su primo lejano. Ambos mantienen una privada conversación en el saloncito mientras su prima y su padre conversan en el salón de estar familiar.

-Que vigiles dentro de Dulces Tentaciones a Tomoyo- Dice Eriol pragmáticamente ante la sorpresa de la mirada y la expresión de su primo. – Vamos no te pido nada difícil. Ya trabajas ahí.

-Solo de manera temporal hasta que la mujer que reemplazo vuelva al trabajo. Lo que me pides es muy indiscreto de tu parte… - dudando un segundo- ¿A que viene el interés?

Eriol duda un momento y Shaoran lo nota. Finalmente responde.- Tetsú Daidouji presidente de Empresas Daidouji es el padre de tu jefa- Shaoran alza las cejas sorprendido y Eriol asiente en silencio ante su aceptación de la revelación.- está planeando una unión "familiar" entre ellos y Ebisawa para permanecer con el control de la corporación. El dinero de Ebisawa salvará a Daidouji de la quiebra absoluta.

Luego de un largo silencio, Shaoran dice.- Tomoyo Daidouji no lo sabe. Que su padre…

-¿Está en bancarrota? No lo sabe- Admite el varón.- Tomoyo Daidouji me ha dado una buena impresión como persona Shaoran. Mi interés en su negocio viene radicado en saber que tan relacionado está con los bienes de Daidouji y si es posible que ella los pierda.

-¿Y? ¿Qué has sabido?

-Que la información que Daidouji Tomoyo me proporcionó es certera: Su negocio no tiene nada que ver con el dinero de sus padres.

-Entonces ¿A que temes?

-A Ebisawa Kana.

_**Capitulo seis "El nuevo Empleado". **_

1 Kumiko niña de eterna belleza.


	6. Capitulo Seis: El Nuevo Empleado

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

_**************** **_

_**No quisiera despertarme de mi sueño. En verdad no quiero… tengo todo lo que deseo: tengo a mis amigos, Sakura, Touya y ahora este hombre que me da una perspectiva de la vida que jamás había soñado. Tengo que admitir que es como si hablara con una persona que ha pasado por varios sufrimientos en una larga existencia; pero es joven, mucho mas joven que mis padres y ellos no hablan de esta manera. Tengo que entender que sus puntos de vistas no pueden ser exactamente idénticos a los míos… pero ¿No creer en el amor? ¡Es la primera vez que escucho algo así!**_

_**No puedo decir que no es algo que no sea común: muchos vemos relaciones en donde el interés de una de las partes (sino ambas) anteponen una vida juntos primero por interés y luego a la larga puede crecer en amor…**_

_**O volverse un odio mas amargo que la hiel. **_

_**Pero ¿Podría yo vivir en tales circunstancias? ¡Con razón sigue Eriol Hiragizawa soltero! **_

_**Pero ¿acaso no estoy yo soltera? **_

_**Bueno no puedo darle mente a sus ideas o al menos a las mías. Por el momento tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo y no a ideas fantasiosas de sus filosofías acerca del amor y la química…**_

_**El no ha visto el rostro de satisfacción del ser amado al ser sorprendido con algún detalle. Tampoco ha visto el rostro de alegría o dicha de algunos de mis clientes cuando prueban una de las delicias de Dulces Tentaciones. **_

_**Tal vez el invitarle a observar la empresa no es tan mala idea, tal vez probando y viendo lo que hacemos aquí pueda comprobar que las cosas, la vida y en especial el amor NO es como lo pinta su gran "Teoría"… **_

_**Porque el amor es indispensable… incluso para vivir… **_

_**Para ser amado y para amar… **_

_**¿No? **_

_**¡Oh, como me gustaría demostrarle que el amor no es lo que él piensa!"**_

_***********************************_

**Capitulo 6. "El Nuevo Empleado" **

**

* * *

  
**

La mirada azulada recorre todo con profunda serenidad mientras que con sus manos en sus bolsillos le sigue el paso a la joven hasta la parte de atrás, donde las cocinas de DT hacen la magia de convertir meros ingredientes en obras azucaradas para gusto de paladares sencillos o exigentes. La higiene y el cuidado en todos los detalles le llenan de admiración pero no es fácilmente deducible en su inquisidora mirada que explora todo con profunda concentración y firme mirada.

Miyari les sigue los pasos cerca y no pierde de vista la actitud del guapo sujeto. Algunas de las chicas que trabajan en las cocinas no evitan lanzarle una segunda mirada a la gallarda y masculina pero a la vez delicada complexión del hombre quien camina a la par de su jefa mientras esta le da explicaciones de las diversas estaciones y muestra con satisfacción incluso los frigoríficos y las áreas comunes fuera de las cocinas donde están los casilleros de sus empleados.

Eriol sigue a la joven hasta su oficina donde no había estado hasta aquellos instantes. Ya volteándose a él le brinda un poco del té y bocadillos que mandó a buscar mientras hacen el recorrido por las instalaciones y su mirada seria no le da una buena impresión.

Ya sentados ambos la chica pregunta.- ¿Qué te parece? – Su silencio es molesto y solo sorbe su té con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Acaso es tan importante para ti mi opinión?

Tomoyo frunce su mirada para responderle.- Bueno si hay algo que consideras confuso o erróneo ayudarías al negocio. Mi interrogante es de una persona de negocios a otra.

-¿Crees que haces algo mal? –Pregunta nuevamente.

Tomoyo se queda callada unos segundos para replicar.- No. Pero cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Y creo que tu recomendación me ayudaría… muchísimo.

-Creo que… es tal tu personalidad- Responde confundiéndola y añade. – Limpio, dedicado, orgulloso, elegante, muy bien planificado y exitoso. Es todo un éxito… me parece muy bien encaminado. Y aunque el negocio fuera muy innovador, la mercancía es igual de deliciosa. – Tomando un una bolita de mantecado azucarado del plato y llevándoselo a la boca.- Delicioso en verdad…

La chica dibuja una sonrisa más amplia y se abochorna ante cada uno de los adjetivos. - ¿Lo crees así?

-No puedo creer que sepas manejar un negocio de esta índole. Es muy original para el mercado que estamos. Y un riesgo para el tipo de país tan conservador como es el japonés. Pero le has impregnado un aire europeo que se distingue en todos los sitios, incluso en el área del comedor. – dice con una satisfacción que es difícil para él de esconder.-

-Muchas gracias por tus puntos de vista. Y agradezco tu honestidad.

-Es una buena idea para ser franquicia- Atrae su mirada con aquel comentario y muestra su desacuerdo en sus palabras y añade. – Pero no es la idea que a ti te atrae.

-Mi padre me enfocó esa idea no hace mucho. – Dice sin más detalles: ella misma no quiere recordar el desagradable episodio con sus progenitores acerca del tema de franquicias expuesto por Kana en su ausencia del viaje de esquiar.

Eriol notando que es un tema que le incomoda añade.- Es una pena que pretendas dejarlo una vez te cases o tengas hijos- dice sorprendiéndola.- es un negocio que se nota que tiene mucho de tu temperamento: otra persona podría querer cambiarlo.

-Es muy probable. – En aquel momento el teléfono suena y ella lo toma diciendo- Dulces Tentaciones, Daidouji Habla. ¡Hola Sakura! Me extraña que… ¡ah comprendo! Pero… ¿No puedes… - Haciendo una pausa. – Sakura: sabes que Miyari se marcha a las dos y postergó su salida por… te necesito aquí… y tengo esa cena en casa de mis padres- ahí atrayendo la atención del varón delante de ella.- No, no. bueno… sabes que las cosas no van bien con ellos y no quiero cancelarles. – haciendo una pausa. -¡Por supuesto que no! terminarás tu trabajo. Ya veré que hacemos por aquí… si, tú también cuídate.

Tomoyo cuelga el teléfono con pesadez. Eriol no deja de notar su actitud y dice- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Tomoyo levanta su mirada al sujeto para responder.- Gajes del oficio.

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte?

Tomoyo niega con su rostro; ante su mirada inquisitiva y algo preocupado, la joven responde.- No es nada: Mi segunda al mando, Sakura, no puede venir en los próximos días dado a que es su semana con los finales de la Universidad y tiene un proyecto el cual entregar. No puedo interferir con sus estudios pero tampoco tengo a alguien que se quede hasta tarde aquí y pueda suplantarla mientras concluye sus finales de este semestre. Está a poco de graduarse finalmente como maestra en educación temprana y no puedo intervenir con sus estudios por venir a trabajar. Es mi mejor amiga y su titulo significa todo para ella.

-Pero no tienes quien la reemplace.

-Exacto. Miyari sale a las dos de la tarde todos los días y hoy se ha quedado precisamente porque Sakura no vino temprano. Miyari no puede estar todos los días pues estudia por igual y no puedo abusar de ella.

Eriol sopesa sus palabras y su mirada afligida representa un predicamento para su persona. No sopesa aquellas razones más que la falta de sonrisa en su rostro. – Tendré que hablar con mis padres y cancelarles la cena de esta noche. No hay otra solución.

-Espera… creo que tengo la solución a tu problema- atrayendo la mirada de Tomoyo quien está levantando su teléfono para llamar a su madre. – Pero con una condición.

-¿Condición?

-Tengo una persona que puede ayudarte. Pero una vez entre tu amiga, tiene que quedarse trabajando porque lo necesita.

-¿Trabajar de mesero y asistente? ¿Tú lo conoces?

-¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?

-Eres Eriol Hiragizawa. Dudo mucho que te roces con personas que necesitaran un trabajo de mesero.

-Eso no impidió que Tomoyo Daidouji sirviera en mi casa ¿o si? – Sonrojándola.- Es una persona que trabaja en mi casa. Es de China y no conoce a nadie aquí. Apenas ha terminado la universidad (a mucho esfuerzo y atrasando mucho su graduación) pero necesita trabajar.

-No comprendo ¿Por qué no trabaja en tu casa? ¿O en tu empresa?

-No es mi empresa. Es la empresa de mi padre. –Dice el sujeto y añade. – Y aunque es muy capaz estudia medio tiempo, ya está haciendo las visitas para cursar una maestría. – Inventándose rápidamente una maestría.

-¿Puede ocupar el turno de la tarde y noche? solo será hasta que Sakura pueda volver. Luego podrá trabajar… no se… ¡Mesero! Necesitamos un mesero tiempo completo. ¿Acaso no dijiste que estudia?

Eriol rápidamente añade.- Dentro de unos meses comenzarán los cursos en la universidad pero necesita el dinero- extrayendo su teléfono portátil del bolsillo de su chaqueta añade.- Entrevístalo. Pruébalo estos días… si te funciona, quédate con él. Es un joven respetable y muy reservado- añade sonriendo – no te causará problemas.

-Vaya, gracias… Siempre tienes una solución a todo… -viéndole admirada, mientras se ocupa el sujeto de pulsar las teclas e inmediatamente realizar su llamada.

****************************

* * *

Aquella noche, Sakura acompañada de Touya y Tomoyo, escuchan a esta última contar los detalles involucrando la contratación del joven chino.

-…Además sabe preparar platos típicos de china- añade con presteza la joven de ojos amatistas.- acabó preparando ahí mismo unos dim sums y Miyari está encantada. Es un joven bien preparado. Y Hiragizawa no miente cuando dice que es muy sereno y respetable. Y por lo que parece necesita el trabajo. ¡Y es un excelente cocinero!

-Me parece muy bien que te haya ayudado Hiragizawa a resolver ese predicamento – Dice Sakura mostrando unas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos: últimamente sus estudios ocupan parte del día cuando no trabaja y en la noche por lo que pasa el resto del día sumamente cansada. –Fue muy amable de su parte.

Un carraspeo departe del tercer personaje en la mesa atrajo la mirada de las dos jóvenes; mientras una muestra sorpresa y curiosidad, la otra muestra una expresión de impaciencia y hastío: cualidades que cuando se trata de su hermano nunca están de más.

-¿No me digas que piensas que se trata de alguna treta para Tomoyo también?

-No puedes descartar la posibilidad. – Dice Touya mientras ambas jóvenes se observan entre si.- No pueden llamarlo paranoia de mi parte: Ese sujeto parece querer algo de ti Tomoyo, y que consiguiera ayuda así de rápido.... Pasa demasiado tiempo contigo.

-Es un buen amigo. Me cae bien. Y si me ha sacado de este predicamento se lo agradezco mucho. Y que tenga una solución para todas las cosas muestra lo práctico que es…

-Y nota también que contrario a otros, algunos hombres sirven de ayuda y no para solo criticarlo todo – Dice Sakura atrayendo la mirada fruncida de su hermano. Ante su silencio ella consigue fuerzas para añadir.- Yo también se lo agradezco a Hiragizawa, porque la que estuviera en problemas, sería yo; además no lo conoces en persona para decir que trama algo, hermano.

-Solo te digo Tomoyo – dirigiendo su mirada a la amatista- Que andes con cuidado.

-Claro y te lo agradezco Touya – dice la amatista dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa para tranquilidad del sujeto. – No tienes porque preocuparte. Hiragizawa y yo simplemente somos amigos…

-No lo digo por Hiragizawa. Lo digo por Li. ¿Acaso pediste más referencias que lo dicho por aquel sujeto?

-No es necesario. Se mostró muy capaz durante la entrevista y por supuesto su habilidad será puesta a prueba con Miyari a partir de mañana. Y mi percepción de las personas jamás me ha defraudado.– ante la mirada de duda departe del varón añade.- Vamos Touya: Este sujeto fue recomendado por los Hiragizawa. Incluso Nakuru Akizuki me ha llamado esta noche agradeciéndome que le diera el empleo al sujeto porque necesita trabajar…

-Ojala no te arrepientas de tu decisión Tomoyo. –Dice el desconfiado hermano de Sakura haciendo que la chica girara sus pupilas en silencio mientras escucha al joven añadir. – Porque puede aparentar algo y ser algo totalmente diferente.

-Ten fe en la gente Touya. A veces te pueden sorprender. Bueno, ya me marcho. No me esperen- dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento y cerrando tras ella.

* * *

*****************************

Sonomi aun no baja a prestar atención a sus invitados. Tomoyo aun no llega a la casa y de ninguna manera compartirá sus atenciones con Tetsû y los Ebisawas a solas y no es precisamente la fascinación de Tetsû por ellos, lo que la hace dudar. Hay algo sobre Kana Ebisawa que no le termina de gustar y pese a que ha impulsado los pensamientos de su hija en esa dirección (sin ningún éxito por el momento) no comparte las aspiraciones de su esposo respecto a ellos. Mientras termina de colocarse sus ropas y vislumbrar uno de los pocos pendientes que quedan entre sus alhajas (muchas han sido ya puestas en casas de empeño) una solitaria lagrima baja por el contorno de su aun bello rostro y se pierde entre el maquillaje que quita con presteza con una toalla desechable. ¡Aun no comprende como se dejó convencer para organizar una cena y para esas personas!

Un sencillo toque a la puerta le avisa que Tetsû está en el umbral de esta (conoce demasiado bien el toque de su esposo) y no duda en ir hasta la puerta antes de que este vea la necesidad de un segundo toque. Abriendo se encuentra en efecto con el susodicho quien observándole de arriba abajo dice.- La señora Ebisawa pregunta por ti.

-Debiste mandarme a buscar con el servicio Tetsû.- contesta sin mirarle de frente: lo observa por el reflejo del espejo del tocador.- Aun así no estoy lista.

-Yo te veo lista. De hecho creo que lo has estado desde que el servicio te anunció que tenemos compañía.

-Y tal como le dije, ya voy. – Siendo sujetada por el brazo con firmeza Sonomi siente el aliento mezclado entre enjuague bucal y alcohol.

-No juegues conmigo Sonomi. –Advierte el sujeto mirando a sus ojos con firmeza y chispeando- Quiero que tomes mi brazo y me acompañes abajo… ahora.

-¡Suéltame! – Murmura con rabia.- Te estás extralimitando Tetsû… ¡Suelta! –Dice entre dientes mostrando su furia por su conducta.- Ya me tienes harta Tetsû… ¡Cansada! Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan mal administrador… ¡No tengo la culpa que hayas hecho espuma de mar nuestra fortuna! Y no tengo porque soportar tus borracheras o intentos de volver a lo que jamás seremos.

Tetsû la suelta con un solo movimiento y Sonomi retrocede a lo que este cierra la puerta detrás de él quedando los dos dentro de la habitación matrimonial: habitación que no han vuelto a estar ambos juntos en mucho tiempo. Desde que los problemas económicos comenzaron.

-¿Acaso no sabes en que grave peligro estamos, Sonomi? ¿O acaso lo olvidas convenientemente?

-¡Por supuesto que no lo olvido! Tu no pretendes que quiera olvidar todo esto.–

La mujer no le mira a los ojos pero él continua hablando con lentitud y muy bajo. -¿Acaso no recuerdas que estamos al borde de perderlo todo? Los Ebisawas son la única carta que tengo en mi poder antes de que todos los recursos se acaben. Antes que el castillo de cartas caiga… ¿Quieres que eso pase? ¿Quieres que perdamos todo lo que tenemos… todo o lo poco que nos queda en estos momentos?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces te suplico que trates de controlar tu temperamento y tu boca esta noche: Si todo sale a pedir de boca, a partir de hoy no tendremos que preocuparnos mas del dinero. A partir de esta noche Empresas Daidouji estará a salvo y podremos recuperar nuestro poder. – Haciendo una pausa y para asentar más precedente en que tan terrible es la situación de sus finanzas añade. – He tenido que recurrir incluso al fideicomiso de Tomoyo – Ahí atrayendo la mirada sorprendida y sancionadora de su mujer.- Tengo conocidos en el banco…

-¡No pudiste…! ¡Ese dinero se lo confió mi abuelo! ¡Mi abuelo! Se lo dejó a ella. – Afirma ya incrédula y mostrando su desaprobación con la acción. -¡No te pertenece!

-Si, y nosotros lo necesitamos por el momento. – Replica con urgencia el sujeto – por lo que podrás comprender porque necesitamos esta noche mantener la calma y tratar de guiar las cosas por el buen camino. Si todo resulta bien, Tomoyo jamás se enterará de que he tomado ese dinero. Tampoco tendrá porque descubrir que las empresas están al borde del colapso.

Sonomi palideció al escuchar sus palabras ¿Usando parte del fideicomiso de Tomoyo? ¡Su abuelo habría puesto el grito al cielo de escuchar aquello! Que decepción se ha vuelto aquel hombre en su vida. Por el momento es solo el triste fantasma de aquel orgulloso y altivo hombre de negocios exitoso que entró a su vida y la transformó.

Ahora ¿Qué le espera a Tomoyo? ¿Qué reacción tendría al descubrir toda la verdad? ¿Podrá descubrir la verdad antes de involucrarse con Kana?

Ya no hay momento para hesitación y cargos de conciencia: por semanas ha sabido todo lo que su esposo planea y no ha dicho palabra a su hija. Ya está hundida junto a su esposo en las consecuencias de la red de mentiras.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

*********************

-¿Que quieres que haga qué? – Ha preguntado sin medir su voz el joven Li luego de ser dejado a solas con su primo lejano. Ambos mantienen una privada conversación en el saloncito mientras su prima y su padre conversan en el salón de estar familiar.

-Que vigiles dentro de Dulces Tentaciones a Tomoyo- Dice Eriol pragmáticamente ante la sorpresa de la mirada y la expresión de su primo. – Vamos no te pido nada difícil. Ya trabajas ahí.

-Solo de manera temporal hasta que la mujer que reemplazo vuelva al trabajo. Lo que me pides es muy indiscreto de tu parte… - dudando un segundo- ¿A que viene el interés?

Eriol duda un momento y Shaoran lo nota. Finalmente responde.- Tetsû Daidouji presidente de Empresas Daidouji es el padre de tu jefa- Shaoran alza las cejas sorprendido y Eriol asiente en silencio ante su aceptación de la revelación.- está planeando una unión "familiar" entre ellos y Ebisawa para permanecer con el control de la corporación. El dinero de Ebisawa salvará a Daidouji de la quiebra absoluta.

Luego de un largo silencio, Shaoran dice.- Tomoyo Daidouji no lo sabe: Que su padre…

-¿Está en bancarrota? No lo sabe- Admite el varón.- Tomoyo Daidouji me ha dado una buena impresión como persona Shaoran. Mi interés en su negocio viene radicado en saber que tan relacionado está con los bienes de Daidouji y si es posible que ella los pierda. Me preocupa su bienestar…

-¿Y? ¿Qué has sabido?

-Que la información que Daidouji Tomoyo me proporcionó es certera: Su negocio no tiene nada que ver con el dinero de sus padres.

-Entonces ¿A que temes?

-A Ebisawa Kana.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Es el novio (potencial) de Tomoyo. Claro que ella no sabe esto último. El padre de Ebisawa quiere el control de las empresas Daidouji y lo planea obtener (más la división de juguetes) mediante una alianza familiar entre ambos: Tomoyo con su hijo Ebisawa Kana.

-¿Qué es lo que no aceptas entonces? ¿El matrimonio arreglado entre ellos o …

-Querido primo: me urge tener control de las empresas Daidouji. La poca confianza que se tiene en estos momentos en la manufactura china (en especial la división de juguetes) abre una frontera de posibilidades para empresas Daidouji. Dentro de dos meses a las empresas de Tetsû Daidouji les abrirán una serie de oportunidades que le ayudarán a levantarse cual Ave Fénix. En ese momento Daidouji no tendrá suficiente capital pero podrá sostenerse. Eso es algo que Ebisawa padre sabe y no quiere que ocurra, al menos no hasta que se haga con el poder de las Empresas.

-¿Cómo _TU _sabes todo eso?

Eriol sonríe con satisfacción y diversión al añadir. – Parte de mi trabajo es saberlo "Todo". El punto es querido primo, que mi intención es que esa unión no se de. Hablo por supuesto del matrimonio de Kana y tu nueva y encantadora jefa.

Shaoran lo observa meditativo. ¿Esa es la _única_ razón? ¿Eriol ve por encima del dinero y las ganancias que significaría tener en su control empresas Daidouji para su propio beneficio por encima del bienestar de alguien como Tomoyo Daidouji? Porque para el poco tiempo que Shaoran estuvo entrevistándose con ella, nota que es una mujer sumamente hermosa pero igual de inteligente y hábil en los negocios.

-¿Le has preguntado a la señorita Daidouji que piensa de la relación suya con Kana Ebisawa?

-Eso no puedo preguntarle. Y eso en parte es de lo que te encargarás de averiguar.

-¿Por eso quieres que trabaje allí? ¿Para ser tú espía?

-Y en parte para que trabajes. La paga es módica y estarás a salvo ahí que en cualquier otra empresa… además podrás averiguar cosas que serán difíciles para cualquier otra persona e informármelas. – La cara de negatividad del joven le hacen añadir.- ¡Vamos Li! – Llamándole por su apellido.- no estoy pidiéndote nada del otro mundo.

-No. Quieres que traicione a Daidouji para rendir reportes a ti. No tienes ningún sentido de amistad Hiragizawa- llamándole por su apellido dado su decepción por su "frívola" manera de manejar aquel asunto. –Y tampoco te interesa de manera personal (y no hablo de romanticismo) el bienestar de Daidouji Tomoyo. La entrevista que tuve con ella me ha dado a entender que es una de las pocas personas con integridad, y una cultura refinada que sería bien respetada y posicionada en mi natal China. Incluso recuerdo que una de nuestras divisiones corporativas han trabajado a la mano con Tetsû Daidouji. Aunque eso fue mucho tiempo atrás.

-De acuerdo – dice después de unos momentos.-Te lo admito a ti y que no salga de este salón: Daidouji Tomoyo me simpatiza. Tanto que voy a revelarte lo que pocas personas saben: Hace un tiempo (mas bien desde que comenzaron los rumores de Ebisawa con Daidouji –hablo de los padres- y las negociaciones), Comencé a investigar a los Ebisawa. Y mi atención se concentró en el hijo. Luego conocí a Tomoyo Daidouji y la idea de que este sujeto esté interesado en ella… me produce repulsión. – Atrae la mirada marrón sobre la suya.- Hace un tiempo atrás, Ebisawa estuvo envuelto en una investigación…

-¿Investigación?

-De un misterioso asesinato. La joven que estuvo involucrada…apareció muerta… y violada en unos matorrales a pocos kilómetros de una casa de esquiar que tienen los Ebisawas- Shaoran no daba crédito a lo que escucha e incluso su rostro no deja de expresar repulsión.- por supuesto nunca se le pudo descubrir nada concretamente…

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Shaoran saliendo de su estupor y con una mirada llena de horror e indignación por lo que escucha.

-Falta de evidencias contundentes.- niega con su cabeza.- Lo cierto es que su posición económica y sus influencias (o la de su padre), han hecho que esta situación se pase por alto, no evitando después de esto siempre estar rodeado de bellas mujeres y aquel "incidente" pase al olvido. Pero no se desde cuando tiene sus ojos fijos en la bella hija de Daidouji y su padre tiene los suyos en una corporación que puede volverle mas rico de lo que ya es.

El silencio cae entre ellos nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a romperlo.

Pero Shaoran pregunta.- ¿Por qué no le dices esto a Daidouji? – Viéndole negar con su rostro.- Créeme: te lo agradecerá.

-Primero debo de ver que tan serio es lo de ella y lo de Ebisawa. Si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado por sus padres, ahí tratar de razonar con ella… decirle lo que se.

-Pierdes tiempo. Deberías decirle lo que sabes ahora. Mostrar interés por lo que puede pasarle.

-¿Qué demostraría con ello? – Pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.- Ella se enteraría que he investigado todo a su alrededor. Sus padres negarlo todo y por lo que sé Tetsû empuja la relación de su hija y me hará verme como un mentiroso y ahí acabaría nuestra amistad.

-¿Te molesta que dejen de ser amigos?

-Tomoyo Daidouji es una mujer muy interesante. – Sonriendo suspicazmente.- Es un cerebro como muy pocos y el hecho que sospecho que sus padres no estarán muy contentos de que seamos amigos es un punto más a mi favor para conservar su amistad tanto como me sea posible. Y un punto a favor con ella.

Eriol se escucha a si mismo hacer semejante aseveración y siente una punzada de culpa en su pecho. ¿Por qué? Es un hombre práctico de negocios y admira el espíritu de competencia de Tomoyo Daidouji. No tiene nada que perder y la idea de que Kana y ella sean novios… no le agrada para nada. Aunque fuera del sentido que representa el peligroso hijo de Ebisawa algo mas le perturba en aquella amistad o futura relación que los padres de la joven probablemente empujan.

* * *

************************

-Debo de decirte que estás hermosa esta noche Tomoyo – dice Kana con deleite delante de los padres de ambos. La amatista baja su mirada algo abochornada pero acepta su cumplido. – Somos muy afortunados en contar con tu presencia esta noche.

-Gracias… - responde con brevedad. El padre de Kana observa de soslayo a Tetsû para luego dirigir la mirada a la hija de este. Es una muchacha muy atractiva y la clave para que su hijo sea feliz. Y por toda la vida de este, es lo que siempre ha deseado y obtenido hasta el momento.

Su próximo regalo para su hijo: lograr su matrimonio con Tomoyo. Y al mismo tiempo apropiarse de las empresas Daidouji.

hija es encantadora, señora Daidouji.- opina la señora Ebisawa maravillada observando de soslayo a la hija de esta acompañada de Kana quienes hablan a un lado del salón. – Encantadora… en verdad. - Sonomi sonríe cortésmente y en silencio sin tocar su bebida- En estos tiempos, las cosas son tan diferentes a nuestra juventud: Antes nuestros padres buscaban enlaces satisfactorios y que no sacrificaran nuestro estatus; ahora cualquier niña de recursos termina con un don nadie. Por eso es bueno que siempre se rodeen de iguales personas a su estatus.

-Si. Suerte para nuestra clase, buscamos enlaces de negocios y de familia donde se preserve nuestro estatus y por supuesto, nuestra posición económica. – Habla Ebisawa padre atrayendo la mirada de ambos esposos Daidouji e incluso su esposa. –Aunque no podemos negar que la clase y el dinero en la actualidad se encuentra malinterpretada.

-En efecto. Puedes tener clase y no tener dinero y eres candidato para un buen enlace. Pero en estos tiempos, luego se viene el dinero nuevo y todo es comprado. – Afirma su esposa. – Por ejemplo tenemos el caso los descendientes del viejo imperio japonés. He ahí clase.

-¿Acaso no lo saben? Mi querida esposa lleva sangre de ellos –dice Daidouji aferrando bruscamente por los hombros a su esposa. Los Ebisawas abren los ojos sorprendidos. – Si, en serio… su abuelo era un sobrino nieto del antiguo emperador…

-Tetsû por favor… - Dice Sonomi sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad querida… - mirando con admiración a su única hija quien no cruza mirada y tampoco pensamientos con sus padres pues está entretenida con Kana y Ebisawa por igual observa a la joven amatista.- Tomoyo tiene sangre real en sus venas … ¿A eso no le llamarían ustedes clase?

Los Ebisawa sonríen complacidos y afirman aquel descubrimiento como una bendición mientras Tomoyo, ajena a lo que ellos hablan refiere bajo a Kana. – Me sorprende que no te inquietaran los comentarios de las páginas sociales si llegaste a verlas. – Kana le mira estupefacto y ella añade. – Tus intenciones conmigo son más que claras… no me pasan desapercibidas. Por eso me sorprende que no estuvieras molesto o enfadado con lo que salió en las páginas sociales.

-Mí estimada señorita Daidouji: soy un hombre práctico y razonable. Aunque me inquietaron aquellas revelaciones, estoy seguro que su padre no sabe de esta supuesta relación suya con Hiragizawa. – Añade con una sonrisa cortés. –Aunque ya debe de estar enterado.

-Si está enterado no me ha referido nada del asunto – responde la chica para agregar.- Lamento mucho si esto le ha ocasionado algún percance. Pero puedo asegurarle que el señor Hiragizawa y yo somos amigos solamente. Le presté auxilio en un momento que lo necesitaba.

-Eso es bueno de escuchar- dice Ebisawa complacido y sonriendo aun mas para avergonzar a Tomoyo.

-Si pero tenga por igual entendido, que mis intenciones con usted al igual que con Hiragizawa son de mera amistad. Y por el momento no busco nada mas.

La joven amatista no ha sentido otra cosa en los últimos días más que un mar de confusiones: su cabeza le da mil vueltas pensando en Gyokusho quien en su momento fue un gran amigo y un compañero excelente pero a quien apenas ha llegado a extrañar en aquellos días. Luego está Kana quien es lo que su padre sueña para ella (y eso está claro) pero luego está aquel sujeto de mirada azulada… quien se ha convertido en un amigo muy especial.

Sin embargo su contacto con Hiragizawa ha sido algo que ella no imaginaba y aunque contradice lo que ella piensa sobre el amor y el romance, si lo encuentra un individuo difícil de interpretar o conocer pero de modales impecables y actitud sencilla; Eriol se preocupa por los demás (demostrándolo- para admiración de tomoyo- con la ayuda a ese joven chino de apellido Li) contrario a Kana quien sus ademanes le presentan ante ella un individuo que sabe que es guapo y le saca provecho con sus galanterías con ella; que parece preocuparse mucho de lo que los demás piensen de él por encima de escuchar de verdad a las demás personas. A este hombre la doncella de la casa le ha servido una copa y ni siquiera ha agradecido el gesto.

Por alguna extraña razón su conciencia le dice que aquello jamás pasaría por alto en la figura de cierto caballero de ojos azules.

"_Basta Tomoyo… por Dios basta. No hagas fantasías en tu cabeza respecto a Hiragizawa. Ustedes dos pese a las virtudes de él, no pueden ser más incompatibles en sus maneras de pensar: ¡Fíjate en eso de no creer que existe el amor! Y claro que existe" _

Pero no por la renuencia o indiferencia de Eriol con respecto a ella, puede aceptar a Kana. Es usar al pie de la letra el dicho "Un clavo saca a otro" y Tomoyo no comparte ese tipo de pensamientos. Por lo que añade al joven. -Sin embargo, no puede pretender que yo tome en consideración sus intenciones Kana. Y aunque le agradezco sus atenciones conmigo, no estoy en estos momentos dirigida a establecerme en una relación particular… con nadie.

El sujeto borra su sonrisa para decir, extrañado.- Pensé que tus intenciones eran reciprocas a las mías.

Rápidamente la joven añade. -Aunque agradezco tus intenciones mis sentimientos no pueden estar más ajenos a los tuyos por el momento. Por favor discúlpame.

Kana la observa un instante con aquella guapa facción y algunas veces frívola actitud para asentir suavemente y besarle en la mejilla (para sorpresa de la joven, no sentir mas que un pequeño sobresalto por su acción) y decir cerca de su rostro.- Tome el tiempo que tome, sabré ganarme tu corazón Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

*****************************

-Otro ramo de flores para usted – Dice Miyari siendo prácticamente tapada por el enorme ramo de flores que coloca ya a un lado del escritorio de su jefa. Es el tercero de aquel día y cada uno más exuberante y costoso que el siguiente. Miyari encantada de aquellas atenciones a su jefa dice - ¿También es del joven Ebisawa?

-¿Quién mas sino él? – Replica la amatista con una mirada incómoda a cada uno de los ramos y sin siquiera tomar la nota que dice en el último añade. – Algunos hombres creen que con exuberantes detalles pueden conquistar el corazón de cualquiera; opino a veces que la sencillez en las acciones y las palabras son mejores recetas que la exageración…o en este caso, la ostentación.

-¿En serio lo crees así? Yo te puedo decir que me gustaría que alguien me tratara como te trata este sujeto a ti. –Dejando a un lado la formalidad.- En los últimos tres días ha venido para invitarte a almorzar y por supuesto se ha desbordado en detalles. Se nota que le gusta.

-Eso está más que obvio: pero sabe que no tengo esas intenciones con él. Se lo dejé bien claro… pero parece que no me presta atención.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta admirada y sorprendida para añadir con una sonrisa - ¿Y esto se debe a las atenciones presentadas por cierto caballero alto, de mirada añil?

Tomoyo mira a su empleada con cierta sorpresa para añadir rápidamente.- Por supuesto que no. Hiragizawa es un buen amigo y solo eso. – Suspira para agregar.- creo que aun no me recupero de la ruptura con Gyokushe.

-Considera que Ebisawa es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquier mujer. Es rico, guapo, inteligente y se nota que está muy encaprichado contigo. Una mujer daría un brazo y una pierna por tener un hombre como ese atrás de una. Y entre nosotras tu ex novio no es la mejor opción. –Haciendo con esto que esta le mirase aturdida.- Es un hombre de pocos recursos… ¿Te imaginas casándote con un simple empleado?

-¿Por qué no? Si hay amor…

-El amor no siempre lo puede todo. – Miyari replica – Si el amor lo pudiera todo, ahora mismo fuera yo tan rica como la princesa de Japón. Y no es así. Estudio y trabajo y en algún momento quisiera salir de todos los problemas que llevo atrás. Con un esposo rico, no tuviera tantos problemas.

-.¿Acaso podrías casarte por dinero?

-Por supuesto que lo haría si la oportunidad se me presentara. – Aturdiendo a su jefa.- Ya el amor crecería después…

-No puedo creer que digas eso.

-No por supuesto que no lo crees: siempre lo has tenido todo en su niñez y hasta llegar a la edad adulta. Pero puedo asegurarte que no sería la primera y tampoco la última. Casarse por interés está más de moda ahora que en años atrás… tal vez sea porque es más obvio. Pero las clases sociales aun se casan con su misma clase y jóvenes como yo, buscan lo mejor para ellos y eso es una vida sin problemas económicos. No es ambición… es simplemente sentido práctico y mas como está la situación en estos días.

-No te niego que tengas razón Miyari. Pero tu manera de pensar me asusta.

-Y usted no ha vivido lo bastante en el mundo real señorita Daidouji, para entender lo que es no tener nada.

-Disculpen: - Interrumpe Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de ambas jóvenes a la puerta. Tomoyo sonríe complacida al ver a Li vestido con el uniforme de mesero del establecimiento y se ve muy atractivo: Vestido con chaquetón de color rojo, camisa blanca con los puños del mismo color del chaquetón y pantalones negros. –Miyari: han venido a buscar una orden y no encuentro la copia…

-¡Oh Li! se ve estupendo – Afirma Tomoyo complacida. – No pensé que te quedaría tan bien ese uniforme considerando que perteneció a otro.

-Apenas. Tuve que ir a que le hicieran unas alteraciones- afirma el joven agradeciendo el cumplido de su jefa.

-Es un éxito con las escolares que pasan por aquí – Afirma Miyari abochornando al silencioso sujeto. Sonríe a su jefa añadiendo. – Tiene a las estudiantes de la preparatoria comiendo de su mano. He visto las mismas caras en los últimos dos días… y consumen casi todo lo que este recomienda del menú.

Shaoran está rojo en las orejas. Tomoyo sonríe ante su actitud.

-Es cierto Li, te ves muy bien. Creo que ha sido una buena idea también colocarte en las tardes a sustituir a Sakura como mesera mientras esta vuelve.

-Oye Li ¿Quieres ir a ver una película luego del trabajo? – Pregunta Miyari – No tengo clases hoy…- sonriendo y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Tomoyo la observa atónita ¿No que solo se conforma con un rico en su futuro? ¿Qué le pasa entonces que le gusta Li?

-No puedo. En realidad…- mirando a su jefa- quisiera hablar con usted si se posible, después del cierre.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Si me permite señorita Daidouji: aunque su negocio va muy bien, he encontrado ciertos errores en unos pequeños detalles.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta Daidouji extrañada por su comentario.

-Es asunto de distribución de espacios y de la preparación en la cocinas. ¿Tiene tiempo después del cierre?

-Si, claro… por supuesto Li.

Shaoran insiste nuevamente a Miyari que necesita la orden y la joven le dice que le ayudará a buscarla; sin más nada que decir se retira y Miyari se pone de pie observando por donde se ha marchado Li.

-Ese sujeto no hace mas nada que trabajar- Afirma la joven ante su jefa- Incluso le he invitado a comer o a cenar y me rechaza.

-Recuerda que es un sujeto muy serio Miyari. Tal vez tiene cosas que hacer.

-Come solo, se marcha solo. En verdad que no lo comprendo.

-Ya Hiragizawa me advirtió que es un tanto distante.- Ahí pensando algo - ¿Por qué te interesa que se acerque a ti? Es un muchacho pobre. Trabaja para ahorrar para su maestría.

-¿Lo dice por lo que dije hace unos momentos? ¡Es guapísimo! –Afirma la chica con los ojos brillantes- No se parece a todos los chinos que conocemos. Por alguna extraña razón me resulta conocido pero no se de donde.

-¿En serio?

-Efectivamente. Su rostro lo he visto en otro lugar, pero no puedo ubicarlo. – Dice la joven pensativa. –Pero me ha referido que hasta hace poco, vivía en China. El caso es que es guapo y no tengo novio – guiñándole el ojo a su jefa. – Con permiso- Retirándose finalmente del lugar para ir a auxiliar a Li con la orden ante la mirada incrédula y segundos después sonriente de su jefa.

* * *

*****************************

Ambos sentados en un pequeño café a las afueras de DT Eriol y Tomoyo conversan mientras comen unos emparedados fríos. La amistad de ellos se ha acrecentado con los días que pasan y sabiendo que Ebisawa saca a almorzar a la amatista (gracias a los informes prestados por Li), ha aprovechado avisarle del día anterior que almorzarían juntos para ponerse al día.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el señor Li? – Interroga inocentemente su acompañante mientras Tomoyo termina de comer una ensalada verde.

-Es un empleado muy eficiente. Me parece increíble que trabajara para ti y no sea de algún puesto de autoridad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Su personalidad. Es una persona muy firme y autoritaria pero también respetuosa. Tiene unas ideas con respecto a los negocios. Por ejemplo ayer me ilustró con algunas alternativas en distribución de espacios y labores que ayudará mucho en el negocio. Incluso que tiene razón en muchas de ellas.

-Me alegra que te sirva de ayuda.

-Si, te agradezco que me lo hayas recomendado.- Observándole con curiosidad acto que animó al varón al mirarle a los ojos y esta bajó su mirada.

-¿Algo mas que te preocupe? O me quieras decir…

. No… me preguntaba… ¿Por qué él trabaja aquí en Japón? ¿Por qué no en China? ¿Tiene familia?

-Tiene una larga familia- dice Eriol rápidamente. – Según creo trabajaba para su tío en unos almacenes mientras hizo la preparatoria. Luego ganó una beca y vino a Japón a hacer una maestría.

-Pero recuerdo que las maestrías son costosas.

-Si, pero ganó una beca. Es un hombre muy astuto como te has percatado. Y muy afable una vez se llega a conocer.

-Una empleada mía tiene la idea que lo conoce de alguna parte- ahí atrayendo su mirada- no recuerda de donde.

-Seguro de la fiesta… estuvo trabajando en la fiesta…

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo empleado?

-Así es. – responde mintiendo y añade.- Pero no es lo que querías decirme hace un momento.

-Es cierto. – Dice la chica.-Hay un sujeto… he salido con él en varias ocasiones. – La mirada añil le mira con intensidad y ella desvía la mirada a una mesa contigua donde hay una pareja almorzando y hablando al igual que ellos.- Viene pretendiéndome…

-¿Es eso cierto? – Sonriendo tímidamente y dejando su servilleta a un lado.

-Si. Kana Ebisawa. – Ahí levantando su mirada.- ¿Lo conoces?

-He escuchado hablar de él.

-Se poco. Solo lo que me han referido mis padres. Y lo que dice él de si mismo – rodando los ojos.

Eriol sonríe divertido añadiendo.- Supongo que esa actitud de él es su mejor cualidad.

-Oh, si. Un departamento de relaciones públicas ambulante… - ríe Tomoyo divertida. –Bueno, en realidad me preguntó por…. – señalándose a ella y él.- las fotos del diario.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Espero que no te importe, pero le conté que solo fue un favor para ti – Eriol alzó las cejas notablemente sorprendido y borró su sonrisa. –Discúlpame… pero no quería que él o mis padres tuvieran la impresión errónea.

-¿Errónea? ¿Te interesa Kana?

-¡No para nada! Al menos no de esa manera… pero… es que yo…

-Si te sientes incómoda con interpretar ser mi novia, lo comprendo a la perfección. Y si tienes alguna intención de relacionarte con él mas allá de una amistad es comprensible que no quieras malos entendidos.

-No lo hice con ese propósito.

-.¿Ah no? ¿Cuál propósito entonces? – Tomoyo guarda silencio ante su pregunta.- Querida Tomoyo: si no tuvieras ninguna intención con él habrías seguido la idea que nosotros somos novios y no habría representado problemas para ti. De todas maneras no te interesa el sujeto ¿O si?

-No, no por el momento.

-A mi no me importa que le hayas dicho la verdad- Sonríe Eriol con cortesía y Tomoyo sintió aquella sonrisa superficial y falsa. – somos amigos ¿No?

-En efecto.

-Pues apoyo tu decisión cual sea. – Dice Eriol para dirigir su mirada al emparedado que consumía momentos antes y cuyo apetito por razones desconocidas ha desaparecido; pero aun así lleva el alimento a sus labios y lo muerde aparentando disfrutarlo.

Pero ¿Por qué se siente tan molesto?

Diez días pasan y Sakura piensa que han sido un año. Se siente extraña pero emocionada por entrar nuevamente a su trabajo. Aunque aun espera las respuestas de sus calificaciones cree que ha excedido sus expectativas aprobando con excelentes sus proyectos finales. Un esfuerzo que vale la pena pues dentro de pocos meses saldrá de su preparación y podrá ejercer finalmente en un preescolar.

Cuando ingresa al establecimiento lo hace a las nueve de la mañana un poco tarde pero no es una falta de su parte, dado que Miyari y los demás que trabajan llegan a las seis de la mañana y cuando lo hace nota algunos cambios algo extraños: la vidriera tiene un exhibidor que no estaba ahí y los muebles han cambiado un poco: las mesas ubicadas de cuatro personas se encuentran puestas de lado y lado dejando un enorme espacio en el medio han colocado una pequeña barra a un lado, donde se ve a Miyari servir a una persona que se encuentra en una de las cinco butacas altas y esta al divisar a Sakura le sonríe mientras habla con aquel cliente.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunta Sakura disculpándose al interrumpir y Miyari le sonríe aun más ampliamente.

-¿Te gusta? Es idea de Li. Este pensó que las personas que vienen solas no les gustan ocupar una mesa completa. Así podemos recibir mas personas en la barra. –Es inteligente.- También servimos un chocolate caliente en el menú.

-¿Cómo? Estaba claro que solo servíamos té.

-Si pero el Chocolate es una bebida muy occidental. Y tenemos la receta de chocolate con canela y leche. Los estudiantes de la preparatoria pasan todos los días y esto se llena… es un éxito.

-Grandioso – dice la ojiverde no tan convencida que los cambios sean tan apropiados. - ¿Quién autorizó esto?

-Pues Tomoyo – Dice Miyari.- ¡No te puedes imaginar la suerte que es contar con alguien como él! ¡Es muy trabajador y tan lindo para ser chino! ¡Oh Sakura! ¡Que suerte!

-Si, ya lo has dicho…- Mirando a su alrededor por si hay mas sorpresas a las cuales adaptarse. – Voy a cambiarme… Veo que Tomoyo no ha llegado – mirando afuera.

-No. Pero me advirtió que llegaría tarde.

-¿Tienes las órdenes del día listas?

-Si, desde ayer- afirma la chica sorprendiendo a Sakura. – Si. Anoche la señorita Daidouji aprobó las órdenes listas desde el día anterior.

-¿Desde cuando las órdenes se trabajan desde el día anterior?

án en el refrigerador. Pues adelantamos parte de ellas desde el día anterior para no llenarnos de trabajo. Es otra idea de…

-Sí déjame adivinar: ¿Li? –Asintiendo no escucha otra cosa mas de Miyari pues procede atrás donde están los casilleros de los empleados y los baños. Escucha una extraña música cuando pasa por las cocinas pero no le presta atención pues va muy atrasada.

Pensativa se cambia colocándose sus ropas de mesera (camisilla blanca con detalles en rojo y su falda de vuelos color rojo con blanco y se ajusta los listones de los zapatos). Antes de proseguir a la parte delantera (aun es temprano) pasa por el escritorio de Tomoyo para ponerse al día con la agenda y ver que hay pendiente en la pizarra. Para su sorpresa, nada está al pendiente, incluso los pedidos a los suplidores fueron puestos al día. Cuando revisa el margen de ventas en la computadora asombrada nota que incrementó un ocho por cierto al contrario que los últimos días de trabajo que desempeñó en DT.

Sonríe maravillada que el negocio marche tan bien y no duda en felicitar a Tomoyo cuando esta vuelva cuando sus oídos captan las voces que parecen hablar y la música escucharse un tanto más fuerte. Asombrada (usualmente la música no se escucha tan fuerte en las cocinas) sale del despacho para encontrarse con Miyari apoyada en la puerta abierta y el resto del personal observando con curiosidad algo que pasa en el interior.

-¡Vamos Li! tu puedes- Anima Miyari sin darse cuenta que Sakura se encuentra atrás de ella. Levantando sus pies hasta las puntas observa dos cabezas una a la espalda de la otra que parecen estar trabajando sobre las mesas de preparación. En un principio sin comprender y luego anonadada ve como ambos hombres con bolsos de crema pastelera parecen decorar cientos y cientos de pastelillos pequeños tanto amarillos como marrones mientras los demás los animan en la competencia.

-¡Faltan quince segundos!

-Vamos Naigasaki – dice uno de los otros cocineros mientras los demás animan a cada uno de sus favoritos. Sakura observa ambas mesas y ambos van muy a la par aunque no comprende el propósito de aquel concurso.

Al finalizar el tiempo el que se apellida Naigasaki deja caer sus brazos abatido y parte de ellos cubiertos de crema batida y Li por igual agacha su cuerpo hacía la mesa mientras el que tomó el tiempo y otra de la que trabaja como mesera cuentan los pastelillos decorados.

Sakura avanza llamando la atención de los que allí trabajan quienes le sonríen y se acercan a ella saludándole afablemente.

-¡Ha ganado Li por diferencia de tres pastelillos! –anuncia una de las muchachas mientras Sakura se percata de algunos cambios incluso en las cocinas.

-¡Fantástico Li! – Dice Miyari aproximándose para felicitarle.

Sakura observa un instante el hombre que es felicitado por Miyari: tan alto como su hermano mayor, Li es un hombre de mirada oscura un tanto rebelde. Sus cabellos cortos y finos caen con gracia por la frente dándole una terminación de masculinidad atractiva y Sakura no lo niega mientras continua mirándolo con fijeza a la misma vez que sus compañeros comienzan a depositar en su mesa lo que parece ser dinero que el joven no toma inmediatamente.

-¡Oh con lo que has ganado podrías invitarme a comer, Li! – dice Miyari con una sonrisa incluso tonta que hace que Sakura la mire un tanto aturdida mientras sigue de brazos cruzados.

Entonces por alguna extraña razón atrae la mirada del varón a la suya llevándose una sorpresa en la intensidad de sus ojos café y su rostro enmarcado y serio que no parece sorprenderle su presencia. Incluso no se inmuta en notar a la joven que no conoce en las cocinas de DT. Sakura no descruza sus brazos pero le cuesta mantener su mirada firme sobre el sujeto y su intensidad que comienza a ponerla nerviosa.

-Bueno ¿Acaso no trabajamos aquí? – Dice Sakura temblándole la voz un poco y atrayendo las miradas de los empleados.- Tenemos un día por delante, así que vamos…- aplaudiendo dos veces para volver a todos a su trabajo.-¿Miyari? ¿Quién está adelante atendiendo el negocio?

-Hoshino llegó cuando vine a las cocinas… Está adelante…

-Pues vuelve que necesitará tu ayuda- añade con firmeza sorprendiendo a su compañera quien parpadeó un par de veces para recuperar de su fría orden.

Y así lo hacen casi todos: para todos es más que claro que en la ausencia de Daidouji y ante el regreso de Kinomoto quien es la jefa.

-¿Señor… Li? ¿Podría hablarle un segundo? – Solicita la ojiverde y el aludido no duda mucho mientras los demás vuelven a trabajar a seguir a la joven hasta la oficina que conoce como la de Daidouji. Sakura solicita que cierre la puerta al entrar y así lo hace observando que Miyari no les pierde la vista. Sakura finalmente dice con voz firme.- No se que tipo de trabajo tuvo antes, pero aquí no es un ambiente para desarrollar apuestas y gritar por una tonta competencia con mercancía del negocio. Este es un lugar de trabajo.

-Lamento si el ambiente le ha ofendido señorita- Replica el varón notándose para Sakura mas alto de lo que supuso así de cerca, a pesar que Sakura y él solo los divide apenas unos pasos y el escritorio en medio de ambos.- Le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.

-Eso espero. Porque no creo que la señorita Daidouji aprobaría este tipo de comportamiento señor Li… y es una primera mala impresión ¿no lo cree?

Shaoran tiene una impresión de Deja-vu y se le queda observando un instante a los ojos. Luego su voz mientras le da una larga lectura acerca de "Responsabilidad y comportamiento en el trabajo", el presentimiento que conoce a aquella joven se intensifica pero no descubre de donde con exactitud o donde proviene aquella sensación de familiaridad.

-… ¿Ha quedado claro!? – Pregunta Sakura y Li no le responde mirándole con intensidad.- ¿Señor Li? –Shaoran aun no reacciona y Sakura comienza a abochornarse ante su poco interés en escucharle.- ¡Señor Li! – Dice en voz alta atrayendo la atención del sujeto y notándolo en sus pupilas y sutil sobresalto.- Es increíble como no me escucha… ¿Acaso trató con la misma falta de respeto a la señorita Daidouji?

-Aquí nadie me advirtió que no estaba permitido hacer este tipo de competencia- dice Shaoran ganando confianza y tomando la palabra mientras su auto-confianza sube y se olvida de sus pensamientos - …o alguno de sus empleados. Según creo Miyari ya había atendido a uno de los clientes y a esta hora Hoshino llega quien está mas que calificado para atender a los que llegan y tercero, si la señorita Daidouji no permite estas actividades que me lo diga ella pero no permito que alguien en la misma posición que yo me reclame como a un niño pequeño cuando soy mayor… - las orejas de Sakura comenzaron a tornarse rojas.- ¿Quedó Claro Señorita Kinomoto? – Sorprendiéndole que supiera su nombre. Sin más nada que decir se dirige a la puerta para añadir. – Espero que la próxima vez cuando tenga problemas con mi manera de ser o mis decisiones pueda esperar al cierre para llamarme la atención y no en plena hora de trabajo. No soy de los que está acostumbrado a recibir reclamos o reproches de niñas.

* * *

*****************************

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dice que soy una niña! – Viendo que su exasperación no es compartida por su prima, añade.- ¿Cómo pudiste contratar a ese sujeto Tomoyo? ¡Es un orgulloso!

-Creo Sakura que exageraste como le llamaste la atención. No tenías ni un minuto conociéndolo y ya estabas reprochándole. Y sabes que no tenemos problema con que los empleados bromeen unos con otros o hagan competencia entre ellos. No es la primera vez que pasa.

-Pero no cuando representas a tu jefa en el negocio.

-Pues ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. – Replica Tomoyo. – No ha dado problemas y todos los empleados se llevan bien con él aunque es mas reservado que tu.

-Ese no es el punto: el punto es que ha puesto sus ideas aquí como si llevara meses trabajando aquí.

-Sakura: él jamás podrá reemplazarte- dice la joven de ojos azules con seriedad y dulzura atrayendo la mirada de su prima y añade. –Ese es el problema ¿cierto? ¿Temes que llegue a reemplazarte con él?

Sakura se sienta agotada delante de su prima para decir.- Se que no voy a trabajar aquí para siempre Tomoyo – su voz se escucha triste y melancólica.- pero me habría agradado que alguien comentara conmigo todos los cambios y no encontrarlos… es como si la vida continuara sin mi… se siente…. Como… la muerte.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos ampliamente y borró su sonrisa escuchando a su amiga… a su mejor amiga… esta continua con la voz bajita y notablemente melancólica. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al decir. - ¿Sabes? Esta sensación que tengo es la misma que desperté un día, meses de la muerte de papá… - Los ojos de Tomoyo imitan los de su amiga pues el señor Kinomoto era alguien que adoraba a sus hijos y mostraba un verdadero interés en sus amigos… y demás allegados. Ella sintió en algún momento la casa Kinomoto como un verdadero hogar. – Ese día desperté, hice todos mis quehaceres y fue una sensación de plenitud no comprendiendo que pasaba… me sentía… feliz… entonces en la noche cuando llegué a casa fue que lo comprendí – ahí mirando a su amiga a sus ojos azules.- No sentí la falta de papá… simplemente… la vida, mi vida continuó… sin él en ella.

Tomoyo está sollozando y pasa un pañuelo facial a su amiga y ella usa uno. Se limpia el rostro y Sakura no la imita: Simplemente se queda con el pañuelo en sus manos. –Sakura… yo lo lamento… lo lamento tanto.

-No es tu culpa. Soy yo… a veces soy tan tonta… tan… "infantil" –Agrega sollozando un poco.- él tiene razón: me veo demasiado joven y tal vez lo soy…

-No, no lo eres. Claro que no. Me has ayudado todo este tiempo con el negocio y sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. – Aferrando su mano – Sakura: Nada de lo que es el negocio podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Así que no pienses eso por favor… - tratando de sonar animada añade. – Li es una gran persona Sakura. Es muy agradable pero reservado. Podría llegar a simpatizarte si dejas esta idea de territorialidad a un lado.

-Si, ya veo. Todos son sus amigos…

-Si, lo son. Y él no los rechaza pero es muy reservado con su vida. Dale una oportunidad. Podemos aprender mucho de él.

Sakura guarda silencio y escucha a su amiga y jefa. No sabe que pensar de todo aquello pero aquella primera impresión que tuvo de Li no ha sido la mejor y tampoco cree que la opinión de este cambie de un día para otro más con la forma en que se han conocido.

Pero tampoco está dispuesta a darse por vencida y disculparse por algo que admite en el momento que pudo haber exagerado.

Pero no es algo que jamás admitiría al sujeto.

* * *

*********************************

_**------Unos días después.-**_

Las dos jóvenes se observan entre sí al ver el afiche que el joven de mirada café les ha abierto ante sus rostros. Los últimos días Sakura ha estado muy solícita con la situación dentro del negocio y aunque la relación con Li no es afable si podemos definirla con "cordialidad profesional". Shaoran cuando comparte una idea o sucede algo en el negocio ya sea de información, compras, ventas o presupuestos, recurre a Kinomoto y a Daidouji para evitar conflictos no con la segunda sino mas bien otro altercado con la primera.

No se hablan mas de lo necesario y si tienen que pasar el día sin siquiera cruzar dos palabras lo hacen por el bien del negocio.

-No se Li – Dice Tomoyo finalmente ante su idea- Conocemos el festival pero nunca hemos participado como DT.

Todo gracias a unas alumnas de la preparatoria de Tomoeda quienes entraron para colocar en la ventana (con permiso del encargado) un afiche anunciando la feria de las flores que tendría lugar en el parque de la zona. El festival de las flores y las luces es una tradición de Tomoeda y tanto Sakura como su amiga, asistieron desde pequeñas hasta que comenzaron la universidad.

-Me he tomado la libertad de comunicarme con el comité organizador. Hasta el momento hay puestos disponibles. Creo que sería buena idea: le damos apoyo a la comunidad y serviremos una selección de los postres que ya vendemos aquí y podemos poner mesas y demás… mientras mantengamos el espacio limpio no habrá inconveniente.

-¿No hay que pagar por eso?

-Me han informado que solo tenemos que pagar por el costo del espacio que tomaremos en la feria. – Ambas chicas se observan mutuamente a lo que el chino agrega- Si no la consideran una buena idea…

-No la hemos hecho antes- Responde Tomoyo y Sakura afirma con su cabeza.- Incluso nunca se nos ha ocurrido algo así.

-Usualmente quienes venden en la feria de las flores son personas muy vinculadas con el comité y los organizadores… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? – Ahí interroga la joven de ojos verdes de manera suspicaz.

-Solo hice las preguntas correctas- Responde el joven mirando a la joven Kinomoto –Están permitiendo unos cuantos participantes externos para economizar un poco el costo…

-¿Sabes el monto exacto a pagar? – Pregunta Sakura nuevamente.

El hombre asiente y ambas chicas se miran mutuamente para Daidouji responder –Bueno, me parece una idea interesante. Mañana iremos a averiguar un poco mas del asunto. –Ahí observando a Sakura añade. - ¿Te importará quedarte en la tarde mientras Li y yo vamos a investigar eso?

-En absoluto.

-Bien, problema resuelto. Muchas gracias Li, por tu idea- Afirma Tomoyo sonriendo. – Y por favor, cuelga el afiche en la ventana: hay que apoyar ese tipo de actividades.

-Tomoeda: -Sakura suspira de manera soñadora al quedarse ambas a solas.- La última vez que estuve en Tomoeda fue cuando tu madre celebró tu cumpleaños en casa.

-Y recuerda que ni siquiera vivo en el mismo Tomoeda. Vivías mas cerca que yo del parque y del templo.

-Iba en patines a ambos sitios… y a la primaria – sonríe Sakura nostálgica- - ¿Recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo- dice la amatista igual de soñadora que su amiga.- Asistir nos traerá muchos buenos recuerdos.

-En efecto. – Sonríe Sakura más ampliamente para añadir. - ¿Recuerdas aquel año que Touya consiguió trabajo en el parque como vendedor de globos?

Tomoyo suelta una carcajada al igual que Sakura al recordar al hermano de esta vestido como conejo de color azul y vendiendo globos y tomándose fotos con pequeños. -Creo que Touya ha trabajado en todos los sectores antes de ser médico.

- O después de graduarse. – Asegura Sakura. – Recuerda que el uniforme que usa Li, lo mandamos a hacer para mi hermano.

Después de un instante meditándolo, Tomoyo afirma.-Creo que la idea es buena Sakura. Ir a participar atraerá mucho la atención de los habitantes de Tomoeda y podremos anunciar también que hacemos pasteles por encargo y servicio de comidas. - Ahí levantando la mirada para reconocer el rostro que le observa con una mirada nerviosa y al mismo tiempo cariñoso. – ¡Momo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura se voltea para ver a la cocinera de los Daidouji de pie en el umbral de la oficina y Miyari a su lado quien habla por la mujer diciendo. – Disculpa, pero ella insistió en querer hablar con Tomoyo. –Diciéndolo con actitud despectiva.

-Está bien Miyari. Es Momo. Trabaja para mi padre- Dice Tomoyo con gentileza y poniéndose de pie para abrazar a la mujer pero esta no le devuelve el abrazo. Tomoyo observa su mirada y dice consternada- -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-No debí de venir… pero tenía que… señorita, se lo debo… a usted y a su madre… y ella… - ahí cortando la voz.

-¿Mi madre? Momo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta guiándola hasta la silla que momentos antes ocupase Sakura. – ¿Qué tienes?

-Señorita… -Dice la mujer controlando su nerviosismo pero le es imposible. Sakura se incorpora para guiar a la mujer a tomar asiento y esta no quiere pero aun así es vencida por su propio temblar en sus piernas. – Señorita… algo ha pasado…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Por todos los cielos me tienes nerviosa!

-Es el señor Daidouji… ¡Señorita! El y la señora… - hipando- luego… - guarda silencio – y entonces… me han despedido.

Tomoyo y Sakura se observan una a la otra y no dicen palabra. Tomoyo pasa un pañuelo desechable a la mujer quien le conoce de toda la vida. Finalmente y luego de un par de minutos añade.- ¿Quién te ha despedido? ¿Mi padre?

Momo asiente lentamente pero lo hace sollozando y suena su nariz contra el pañuelo. Finalmente dice nerviosa- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué haré señorita? Tengo niños… tengo a mi hija en la universidad… no puedo perder mi trabajo… ella tendrá que dejar la escuela…

-No, no será así- asegura Tomoyo.- algo puede hacerse… hablaré con mi madre… esto tiene que ser un malentendido.

-Las cosas van mal con sus padres- Dice la anciana abochornándose por la indiscreción que cometerá. Tomoyo se queda con el auricular de su teléfono a mitad de camino de su rostro y la anciana añade.- Pelean mucho… su padre… bueno, siempre bebe… y no va a la oficina. Me ha despedido porque… bueno señorita… - no sabiendo que decir - ¡Ha golpeado a su mamá y yo intervine!

Tomoyo cuelga la llamada. Sakura, sorprendida y preocupada no hesita en cerrar la puerta de la oficina y se queda al ver que Tomoyo no pone resistencia a esto o le insiste que salga. La chica de ojos amatistas se arrodilla delante de la mujer y toma sus manos con gentileza mostrándose al mismo tiempo la diferencia de edades y texturas en ambas palmas.

-Mi padre jamás haría eso…

ha hecho señorita. Lo hizo delante de una de las doncellas de la casa. – Dice Momo visiblemente abochornada por hablar aquello y baja la voz mientras Sakura le pasa un pañuelo desechable. – Quise defender a la señora y la ayudé a ponerse de pie… le dije que era un tanto abusivo ponerse a golpear a su esposa ahí en el salón o en cualquier parte de hecho- ahí guardando silencio y evitando la mirada amatista. – El señor no está bien, señorita. Toma demasiado… ahora, su madre… su madre…- ahí dejando de hablar.

Tomoyo mira a la mujer y siente como la sangre le recorre caliente por su cuerpo y su palpitar dispararse pero también se siente muy nerviosa. Con gesto firme y serio dice. – Sakura: quédate aquí con Momo. .-Separándose del ama de llaves y tomando su bolso y las llaves de su coche.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A casa de mis padres…

-¡Tomoyo! ¡No! si lo que dice ella es cierto…- Sakura dice con temor por el bienestar de su amiga. – No debes…

-Sakura: no voy a dejar a mi madre en merced de él. ¡No puedo creer que mi padre se atreva! ¡Jamás…! ¿Qué le pasa para actuar así? ¡Tomando! Papá nunca tomaba.

-Al menos deja que le avise a Touya – dice Sakura cuando Tomoyo abre la puerta y su amiga la retiene por el brazo – irá contigo…

-Esto es privado Sakura. No quiero que él se entere.

-Touya le dará un infarto si se entera que fuiste sola.

-Voy a ir sola. Además no debe de ser tan mal – miente para sentirse mas confiada. – Tranquila. Te llamaré inmediatamente sepa que es lo que pasa.

-¡Tomoyo! – Dice Sakura con aprehensión siguiendo a su amiga hasta la parte frontal de establecimiento donde están las mesas- ¡Detente! – insiste sujetándola por el brazo nuevamente. Sus ojos verdes irradian preocupación y nerviosismo. – Deja que le avise a Touya: por favor.

-No, Sakura. A mi madre le daría un episodio si sabe que este asunto se ha hecho público. Por favor confío en tu discreción. – ahí observa de soslayo a Miyari y Li quienes atienden a unos cuantos clientes pero ambos dirigen sus miradas al par. Baja mas la voz diciendo- Te llamaré en una hora Sakura. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

La ojiverde suspira resignada y dice con una mirada firme. –Una hora: si en una hora no me has llamado, me comunicaré con Touya.

Tomoyo asiente y añade.- Cuida a Momo. Y por favor, dale un poco de té o café para que se calme. Y que nadie la moleste. – finalmente despidiéndose de su amiga y saliendo del establecimiento aun con las miradas sutiles de Miyari y Li en su persona.

* * *

**----Continuará. **

**Comentarios de la Abochornada Autora. Hola a todos y bienvenidos a los comentarios al final de este capitulo seis. Primero muchas gracias por hacerme llegar a los 128 RR en FFNET. Y gracias a Jorge por su entrevista para su blog dedicado al animé y también fue publicada en el site de Crónicas. Para quienes no han tenido la oportunidad de leerse la entrevista aquí se las dejo por si les pica la curiosidad .com/ por otro lado gracias a todos sus comentarios con relación al capitulo anterior y a los que me hacen llegar al correo o por aquí en ffnet. También aprovecho este momento para enviarles las gracias de manera pública a las hermanas Barbara y Karenina Alcázar: aunque hay dos pares de hermanas que se llaman de la misma manera ellas saben quienes son; me prepararon una bella sorpresa en la pasada semana y me la hicieron llegar. Espero en los próximos días compartirlas con ustedes. **

**Bien he aquí el capitulo seis con unos cuantos avances: Tomoyo se siente confundida. La presentación "Formal" De Sakura y Shaoran no ha sido la mejor, lo que quiere decir que las cosas ya se pueden complicar. Tomoyo ahora tiene que lidiar con los problemas entre sus padres. Miyari no esconde su interés en Li… pero ¿Li se interesa en ella? Creo que eso es algo que tenemos que analizar a profundidad. Por otra parte ¿Qué rayos tiene Eriol en la cabeza**_? "Es un cerebro como muy pocos y el hecho que sospecho que sus padres no estarán muy contentos de que seamos amigos" _**vaya, vaya. ¿En serio piensa lo que predica? ¡Eso tendremos que verlo para el próximo capitulo! Porque tengo la ligera impresión que Eriol cambiará de parecer muy pronto. **

**Por otro lado les aclaro desde ahora que gracias a mi amiga Isis T- gran conocedora de lenguas y dialectos- he tenido que corregir un error gramatical que estaba cometiendo con Tetsû Daidouji: quienes se han dado cuenta en este capitulo seis, el nombre no se escribe Tetsú con acento, sino que lleva esa graciosa gorrita – cuyo nombre se me ha olvidado en estos instantes- o se escribiría Tetsuu. Para evitar esa otra U he preferido irme por la opción de la gorrita que se ve mas bonita y por supuesto es lo correcto ^^. **

**Por el momento, vamos a los comentarios del capitulo anterior. **

**Dayana. ¡holitas! Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo. Sabes que las personas cuando se ven acorraladas actúan de la manera más irracional posible; se dejan dominar por la presión y la desesperación y ese es el caso del señor Daidouji. La pobre Sonomi es la que paga los platos rotos porque por muchos años fue la que pudo aprovechar su posición económica con gracia. Por otro lado nuestro querido protagonista se dará contra la pared en el próximo capítulo: los sentimientos de Eriol han cambiado y él mismo no sabe cuando… pero… ¿Les escuchará y hará algo para hacerlos saber? ¿O se quedará con sus lecciones de biología? ¡Solo nos queda esperar! Un abrazo para ti y te cuidas. **

**Kemmy. Espero que este capitulo haya tenido suficiente trama para una "vampiro" como tu XD. La verdad es que hay mucha tela por donde cortar y el próximo Capitulo traerá a colación todos los eventos que se desatarán en las futuras publicaciones. Espero sin embargo que me sigas haciendo llegar tus comentarios y opiniones. Un abrazo y hasta lueguito ^^. **

**Pao. Hola… '¡Que exagerada eres! Para que veas, le hice llegar tu comentario a mikki chan así que ella ha decidido postear cada tres meses ya para que tu salud no peligre XD!!! Luego imagínate: los reclamos que llegarían a tu correo de todos sus fans. – Mal contados llega a los 937 - Así que es mucha tela por donde cortar. Ya viste el encuentro de S+S y ¿No fue tan difícil? Preguntémosle a Sakura… la pobre está sumamente triste con la presencia de Li. Solo esperemos que se le pase. Suerte con la uni y no te dejes matar… recuerda "Lo que no nos mata, nos hace mas fuerte!" un abrazo y te cuidas. **

**Mariaa. Disculpa mi tardanza pero es necesaria… mucho trabajo, poco tiempo para escribir y luego hay que revisar la historia. Parte de lo que te gusta es precisamente la redacción y la secuencia de eventos dentro de la misma. Pa-ci-en-cia. Lo de S+S habrá mas adelante y según palabras de la Nakuru "Habrá mas acción en el departamento de Shaoran que la que habrá en la casa Hiragizawa" Sabrás pronto el significado de esa frase. Mientras, disfruta esta entrega y Saludos para ti. **

**Paina. Gracias por tus comentarios. Lamento mucho haber tardado en la actualización del capitulo cinco pero me redimo entregando este días antes. Espero que te guste. Con relación a Dos Vidas: envié a Ficmania los capítulos siguientes de la historia pero se han tardado en actualizar el servidor. Mándame un correo a mi mail Sakura_journal en yahoo . com y trataré de enviarte los capítulos siguientes lo antes posible. Estoy considerando seriamente postear los capítulos de dos vidas en Deuz-Amis pero para eso necesito tiempo ^^ y por el momento eso está limitado. Pero aun así manda el mail a mi correo y trataré de mandártelos lo antes posible. Un abrazo.**

**Kjyme. Hola Crayola ^^ cuida el lenguaje incluso en la universidad: P jejeje lo que hacemos en ese sitio nos prepara para el futuro ^^ se que es difícil – he pasado por ella dos veces; grado y Maestría – y tengo muy bonitos recuerdos de ella aunque me llevaban como loca. Que bueno que al menos te sacas tiempo para leer aunque no me postees comentarios muy seguido. No te preocupes, te comprendo. Te mando un super abrazo y cargas de energía positiva para que la pases rapidito la uni. **

**Lfanycka. Gracias por tus comentarios. Bueno los de los Daidouji es feo y Eriol aclara lo que podría ocurrir para resurgir como lo que siempre ha sido… mientras los Daidouji se dan contra la pared y Ebisawa parece ser la única alternativa lógica para sus necesidades… ya que no quieren saber de los Hiragizawa. Estos se vuelven mas histéricos que de costumbre. Y en esta trama vivimos cosas que debieron de pasar en el siglo pasado pero aun siguen ocurriendo: conservar el poder mediante tretas moralmente equivocas y pensamientos retrógrados. Solo esperemos que Tetsû y Ebisawa tengan su merecido. **

**Madeleyn. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo y te cuidas. **

**Maria. Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra mucho que el titulo haya llamado tu atención. Espero que esta actualización llene tus expectativas y nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo. **

**Ahora un avance de lo que se viene para el próximo capitulo: **

…_Fue él quien rompió el contacto y lo hizo de repente, sin aspavientos y con el aliento entrecortado. El rostro de Tomoyo estaba rojo y que decir de sus labios (habían perdido parte del labial que llevaba en ellos) y el tenerla tan cerca de su figura hacen que su corazón quiera desbocarse de su cuerpo. _

_-Yo… yo… discúlpame- Dice Eriol ganando un poco de control ante las circunstancias.- Yo lo siento… no se que pensaba… no debí de… _

_-No, no… disculpa… fui yo… es decir…- callando de repente y sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. –Te provoqué besarme… o eso creo… - añade aturdida y con la mirada abajo. Sacude su cabeza lentamente.- Pero… me gustó. Me gustas… Eriol. _

_Eriol guardó silencio sorprendido de su revelación y no duda que sus sentimientos van a la par de Tomoyo. Pero aquello es lo último que el desea… al menos concientemente. Tomoyo es totalmente opuesta a él. Sin contar que su padre no quiere saber nada de él o su progenitor. _

_¡Esto estaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera tragedia literaria! ¡Digna de Shakespeare! _

_Eriol decidió retroceder pensativo mientras la chica lo observa y añade pensativo.- Sabes que esto no debe de ser Tomoyo. _

_**Capitulo Siete. Sentimientos Sorpresivos. **_

_**Un beso para todos…**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_

_**Crys. **_


	7. Capitulo siete: Sentimientos Sorpresivos

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo 7. "Sentimientos Sorpresivos." **

"_**Siempre que una situación está mal, olvídalo, siempre se pondrá peor. No recuerdo en estos instantes quien me atacó con aquellas palabras y no las creí o tal vez las imaginé como consecuencia de un mal día o de un excentrismo natural pero ahora, por un instante analizándolo muy dentro de mi sé que tiene razón. Un par de meses atrás pude haber pensado que llevaba la vida perfecta: padres estrictos pero que se aman entre ellos (aunque no comprenda a veces su proceder o manera de pensar), un novio que me quería y mis amigos…mi negocio ¿Qué mas puedo querer después de llevar a DT a la marca donde se encuentra siendo el pionero en su mercado? Ahora me encuentro en un dilema: mis padres… ¡Todavía no concibo lo expresado por Momo! Pero ella nunca miente, así que no puedo suponer que sean exageraciones de su parte. Sin embargo, me sostengo en la esperanza que probablemente se trate de un malentendido. No puedo ver al siempre correcto Tetsû Daidouji en la actitud de un esposo violento. ¡No mi padre! **_

_**Pero… ¿Si fuera cierto? ¿Qué haré entonces? No puedo pensar mucho tiempo… ya he llegado a mi casa paterna. **_

_**¡Oh Dioses! Denme la guía de qué debo hacer porque no tengo la más mínima idea de que encontraré o que haré cuando los vea. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A los pocos empleados que recibieran a Tomoyo les cayó sorpresiva su llegada tan estrepitosa a la mansión. La joven ni siquiera les saludó y ellos tampoco le saludaron a su llegada pero si se extrañaron ante su indeferencia. La amatista descubre con sorpresa que los jardines de la casa están un poco descuidados para lo delicada que siempre ha sido su madre con el paisaje de la enorme residencia.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- Pregunta a al entrar una de las doncellas mas jóvenes de la casa.

-Se encuentra en su salita… ¡No desean que le molesten! – añade con rapidez pero eso no hace desistir a la hija única de Sonomi en avanzar con rapidez hasta el segundo piso donde está la sala de estar de su madre. La habitación está a puertas cerradas y ella no hesita para entrar sin siquiera ser invitada a pasar, acción que sobresalta a su madre.

Tomoyo la observa con intensidad mientras una Sonomi con los ojos hinchados y maquillada en exceso (Según nota decepcionada su hija) hesita al decir.- ¡To-moyo! ¡Que sorpresa querida! ¿Ocurre algo? – Interroga la mujer poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta su hija para besarla. - ¿Acaso no pudiste quitarte el abrigo abajo querida?

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Pregunta la amatista observando a su madre y esta evita su mirada tomando los libros que están puestos en diversas mesas y recogiendo el té que seguro tomaba momentos antes de su hija arribar. - ¿Dónde está papá?

-Seguro está trabajando querida… - Responde sin mirarle a los ojos. -…No lo he visto.

-No. Porque me dirigía primero a la corporación – Sorprende a su madre – Y su secretaría me dijo que no está en su oficina. Es mas no ha ido en tres días a trabajar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

Sonomi alza las cejas visiblemente sobrecogida. Su hija aproximarse a la mansión sin ser invitada pero primero ha tratado de ir donde su padre. ¿Qué se trae Tomoyo?

-No se a que te refieres- Responde Sonomi con un tono de voz aparentando normalidad. Evade su mirada añadiendo.- ¿Te quedas a almorzar, querida?

-Si así lo prefieres lo haré. –Dice sumamente seria y finalmente toma una bocanada de aire y señala. - ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mejilla?

-¿Qué cosa querida?

-Esto- Dice Tomoyo aproximándose y tocando en la parte indicada con sus dedos. La fricción del roce provoca que Sonomi se queje por lo bajito y Tomoyo observa con estupor la marca oscura que fue tratada de esconder con maquillaje. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada querida. Torpeza de mi parte. Tropecé al llegar a la casa y me caí- añade con nerviosismo.

-Mientes- Dice la joven con firmeza. – Mi padre te ha pegado ¿Cierto?

-¡Tomoyo! Tu padre…

-¡No me mientas! –Dice exaltando su tono de voz precavido. Incluso aquel volumen hace que su madre se sobresalte y retroceda asustada por la reacción de la joven.- No me mientas porque se toda la verdad: Se que mi padre te pegó.- Sonomi rehúye su mirada y se dedica a recoger los libros y las revistas esparcidos en el lugar. Ante su silencio Tomoyo lo toma como una afirmación para añadir. - ¿Cómo fue capaz…? ¿Por qué?

-No quiso hacerlo… fue un accidente.

Sorprendida por su diligencia en defenderle, Tomoyo le replica. -¡No lo justifiques! – Atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de su madre al ver que poco a poco va subiendo el timbre de su voz.- Nada justifica para que te pegue… Es la primera vez que lo hace… jamás lo he visto ser violento… ¿Dónde está? Sino está trabajando… ¿Está en su estudio?

-No se donde está tu padre. – Replica Sonomi – Y te pido por favor que no intervengas…

-¡Mamá!

-Ya se le pasará.-Dice Sonomi apenada y Tomoyo trata de replicar y esta añade.- Solo es pasando por una mala racha.

-¿Mala racha? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Que esté de mal humor es mala racha! Pero no tomándote como desahogo… ¡No puedo creer que lo justifiques! Nada, absolutamente nada justifica lo que está haciendo. Papá últimamente está irreconocible…- dudando unos instantes- Bien, ven – tomándola de la mano. – Vendrás conmigo.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde? – Pregunta zafándose de su aferre.

-Al departamento por supuesto. Toma un poco de ropa y ven. Te quedas conmigo y Sakura, usarás mi habitación y Sakura y yo dormiremos en la suya. Ya Touya no está en casa y…

-¡Por supuesto que no iré! – Discute su progenitora soltando su mano de su agarre. – no voy a dejar mi casa.

-¡Mamá! – Haciendo una pausa añade.- Bien, si lo prefieres, ve a un hotel. Ve a uno de los apartamentos en las afueras… pero ve a alguna parte segura… por favor.

-No, Tomoyo. No voy a dejar a tu padre. Solo está un poco nervioso. Ya se le pasará. No lo volverá a hacer.

-¡Sabrá cuantas veces esto ha pasado ya! – Discute la muchacha con aprehensión. – eso explica el estado de nerviosismo que vives sometida últimamente. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no te he visto? ¡Claro que lo he notado! Pero supuse que eran nervios por otra cosa… ¡no porque mi papá te pega!

-¡Él no me pega! – Insiste la mujer palideciendo mas por el tono de la conversación.- Fue un accidente. Ya te lo dije. Y no lo volverá a hacer…

-¿Cómo es un accidente? ¡Su mano chocó con tu cara!-exclama cargada de ironía pero también mucho dolor: siente que su cabeza estallará en cualquier momento. - O tu cara se metió entre él y un insecto… ¡Por favor mamá! Deja de actuar como mártir y ven conmigo.

-No te permito que me hables de esta forma Tomoyo.- Replica Sonomi negativa ante su actitud. Y añade con acento de reproche.- No tienes ningún derecho…

-¡Y mi padre no tiene ningún derecho a golpearte! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!

-No voy a dejarlo- Dice con firmeza y bajando su voz para sonar mas razonable (incluso con la desfachatez de sonreír pero es una sonrisa fría y ansiosa.).- Piensa lo que dirán nuestros conocidos. Tomoyo: los trapos sucios se lavan dentro de las casas. Jamás se exhiben para ser motivo de discusiones o conversaciones fuera de lugar… mas entre nuestros conocidos.- Tomoyo se ve acalorada y sumamente pasmada además de triste.

-¡A mi no me importa lo que piensen! Nunca lo he hecho. Y tampoco a ti debería importarte. Debería interesarte más nuestra dignidad y respeto ante los demás como mujeres- Escuchándose mas razonable añade en voz bajita- No podemos permitir este tipo de cosas… aunque estén casados; y si él ha faltado contra ti una primera vez, faltará una segunda y una tercera. No debes de permitir que pase una segunda vez madre… por Dios. –Ya implorando ante la denegación de la mujer ante lo que está pasando.

-Nuestra carga es permanecer al lado de nuestro esposo, durante las buenas y las malas… - Dice tajante y obstinada.

-¡Pero la de nuestro esposo no es la de usarnos como bolso de golpes cada vez que se ve frustrado! – Replica la amatista ya furiosa y las mejillas se notan cada vez más rosadas además de sus ojos con lágrimas a punto de salir. Ya no cuida el tono de su voz.

-Querida: - Dice Sonomi tratando de sonar calmada y acaricia su mentón.- Amo a tu padre. Y esto fue sin querer… no debes de preocuparte y tampoco llevar tu imaginación muy lejos. No… no volverá a repetirse. Te lo aseguro.

-¡No puedo creer que me digas esto! ¿Acaso no piensas venir conmigo? – Súplica con premura.- Por favor, al menos por dos o tres días.

-Oh no querida… ¿Qué dirán los sirvientes? ¿Nuestros conocidos si esto se hace público?

-¿Acaso todo lo que te importa es el "que dirán"?

-He tardado toda mi vida en moldear una imagen correcta: cuando estuve soltera y luego de casada. Mi estatus… nuestro estatus lo es todo. Hay un código de conducta y lineamientos que seguir: Sonomi Daidouji no sale corriendo ante el primer reto matrimonial. – Su hija abre los ojos ampliamente a lo que Sonomi sonríe.- Esta es mi vida… y no puedo cargarte con los problemas temporales que tu padre y yo pudiésemos tener. Solo se trata de un malentendido. No te preocupes.

**---------------------------

* * *

**

-No puedo creer que tu madre piense de ese modo. Ya pensaba yo que era una mujer de pensamientos modernos, pero creo que me equivoqué- Dice Sakura apesadumbrada y atónita una vez ambas en la cocina de su departamento la amatista comparte las incidencias acaecidas en su casa. La amistad e intimidad compartida entre ambas chicas no permite secretos entre ellas y eso es claro ante la forma que Sakura vio todo lo pasado con Momo y luego la llegada de Tomoyo al departamento. Ya después de tratar infructuosamente que su madre fuera a dormir al departamento, Tomoyo se dirigió a este ya que tenía pocas ganas (sino que ninguna) y tampoco cabeza para trabajar. –En verdad ¿Dijo todo eso?

-Lamentablemente así es Sakura. Nunca pensé que mi madre pensara de ese modo.

-Yo nunca pensé que tus padres formarían parte de esas estadísticas… pero- Duda un segundo al preguntar.-… ¿Qué impulsó a tu padre a pegarle? No puedo ver a Tetsú Daidouji, un hombre que ha amado siempre a su esposa e hija en esos planes.

-¿Crees que yo si? –Replica Tomoyo con los ojos hinchados de llorar y preocupada por toda aquella situación. –No se que está pasando pero no creo que sea la primera vez que pasa… ¡Agggghhh! No se que voy a poder hacer para ayudarles. Mi madre no quiere que intervenga.

-¿Trataste de hablar con tu padre?

-No estaba en casa. Tampoco responde su móvil. Lo he intentado toda la tarde- suspira- no se, Sakura… tengo la impresión que algo pasa… algo que no me están contando.

-En verdad cuanto siento que esto te pase, amiga. – Dice la ojiverde abrazándole con premura. - No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando. – Suspira lentamente.- Si papá estuviera vivo… hablaría con tu madre o con tu papá. Ayudaría de alguna manera. Él la apreciaba mucho.

-Aunque mi madre no lo soportaba.

-Creo que a veces tu madre lo hacía porque no soportaba que este se casara con mamá siendo ella tan joven. Pero en el fondo, creo que le respetaba. Mira que lloró mucho cuando murió.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa en lo dicho por su amiga a lo que le replica.- Tal vez habría sido así. Pero ahora ni tu padre o cualquier otra persona puede ayudarle mas que yo. Pero… -suspira- papá no era así. No se que pudo haber pasado…

-A veces no se necesitan razones. Estas cosas suceden.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Momo?

-Estuvo muy preocupada pero la convencí que fuera a su casa. La acompañé y Li se quedó reemplazándome. Traté de ayudarle con algo de dinero, pero se ha negado. Dice que no acepta limosnas y quiere ganarse lo que le dan.

-Esa es Momo. –Sonríe tristemente.- ¿Te ha preguntado alguien algo?

La joven niega con la cabeza- Todos son muy discretos Tomoyo. Solo Miyari quiso preguntarme algo cuando salía con Momo pero no respondí nada. Estuve con ella un poco mas en su casa hasta que te comunicaste conmigo y que nos veíamos aquí. Cuando supo que habías salido de tu casa, se alivió más que el saber si había recuperado su trabajo.

-Comenzaré a hacer indagaciones entre nuestros conocidos. Seguro alguien podrá contratarla.

-Eso creo también. Ella es muy trabajadora… - en aquel momento el móvil de Sakura suena atrayendo las miradas de ambas al bolso de la joven de cabellos castaños. Toma la llamada - ¿Kinomoto? ¿Li? ¿En serio? De acuerdo… no, si está bien… está conmigo. Si se lo informo ya… - colgando la llamada – Li ha hablado con el comité organizador del festival de las Flores. Dice que están más que entusiasmados que Dulces Tentaciones participe en la actividad. Y que solo tienes que firmar el formulario que han dejado en la oficina y enviarlo mañana mismo.

-No he tenido cabeza para más nada y dudo mucho que lo haga. – Se refiere la joven sonando cansada.- En fin, supongo que la vida tiene que continuar…

-Todo se solucionará – dice Sakura a la par que la hala para abrazarle con firmeza y ternura contra su persona a lo que Tomoyo agradece en silencio su delicadeza.

**--------------------------**

**

* * *

  
**

Los días avanzan rápidamente y el tormento de Tomoyo se convierte en alivio cuando se entera que su progenitor ha salido en viajes de negocios. Tranquilizándose ante aquello por el momento, concentra sus fuerzas para la presentación en el Festival de Flores de Tomoeda. Dejando a Sakura a cargo de Dulces Tentaciones, viaja a Tomoeda acompañada de Miyari y Li. Ver tantas cosas que le traen recuerdos de antaño la llenan de una nostalgia notable.

Sakura vivió en Tomoeda mientras su padre vivió y el mudarse a la ciudad, vendiendo la casa, fue un movimiento que le tomó tiempo a su amiga el recuperarse pero su mente viaja a los recuerdos de días mas felices y como ellas jugaban con sus amigos, todos vestidos de uniforme de su primaria y paseaban aquel parque o iban al templo a cumplir promesas o a pedir deseos.

-Sakura me informó que ustedes venían aquí mucho cuando niñas - dice Miyari atrayendo la mirada de su jefa mientras los tres recorren a pie los adoquines de los paseos peatonales del recinto. Se nota un equipo de trabajadores y voluntarios preparándolo todo ya que la fecha de celebración es muy cerca ya. - ¿Kinomoto vivía aquí en Tomoeda?

-Así es. – Dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa sutil y nota a Li y a Miyari caminar uno del lado del otro y la chica con intenciones de acercarse mas y mas al serio chino mientras este parece no darse cuenta de las intenciones de su compañera de trabajo. – Sakura venía mucho aquí de niña. Más para el festival de las flores.

-Debe de ser un lindo lugar para crecer.

En ese instante el móvil de Tomoyo comienza a repicar, a lo que la amatista lo toma esperando que sea su madre y deseando que no sea Kana a quien por los últimos dos días ha evitado. Al notar el número conocido, recuerda que por días ha evitado también al susodicho. Finalmente contesta la llamada.- ¿Eriol?

-_Hola Tomoyo_ – Dice el susodicho sonriendo tímidamente. –_Estás muy desaparecida últimamente. _

Tomoyo inevitablemente comienza a sentir un calorcillo extraño posarse en sus mejillas cuando responde.- He estado ocupada… ¿Qué pasa?

-_Nakuru se ha enterado por Kinomoto Sakura, de un festival que habrá en Tomoeda. Nunca hemos estado en actividades en Japón y está muy animada por participar_- miente rápidamente: Shaoran le informa de todos los pasos que realiza en DT y por supuesto una de las informaciones trata del famoso festival en la cual DT participará.- _Me preguntaba si quieres acompañarnos. _

-¿Acompañarlos? ¡Si el negocio participará en el festival! Estaremos aquí. Sakura y yo vivimos nuestra juventud aquí en Tomoeda.

"_Lo se_" piensa Eriol divertido_. "Se todo sobre ti, querida Tomoyo"_ _-¿De veras? _– Pregunta con gesto inocente y haciendo una pausa añade.- _¿Podrás escaparte un rato en la noche para acompañarnos? _

Miyari observa suspicazmente a su jefa al verla conversar animadamente y escuchando su intercambio de palabras con Eriol, así que acuerdan esperarle para participar en el festival a lo que ella añade.- El festival suele venirse vestido para la ocasión: las chicas usualmente usan kimonos. –Explica Tomoyo al varón vía telefónica.

-_Creo que eso será algo que Nakuru asimilará sin problemas. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? _

-En la entrada del parque. A las cinco de la tarde ¿De acuerdo?

-_Perfecto. Hasta entonces Tomoyo_.

-¿Así que tiene una cita? – Pregunta Miyari con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Li no las escucha dado a que revisa unos documentos a una distancia considerable de las jóvenes.

-Así es. Con Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué opina Ebisawa Kana al respecto?

-No es algo que le interese, porque es algo que él no sabrá. –Dice Tomoyo con firmeza sorprendida ante su pregunta algo indiscreta. Miyari nota el cambio de gesto de su jefa así que disculpándose se aproxima a Shaoran a quien no le duda para tomarse de uno de sus brazos atrayendo la mirada extrañada de la amatista. Aunque luego niega con su cabeza al notar como Shaoran sigilosamente se separa de la chica mientras camina y ella trata de darle alcance colocándose a la par del hombre.

--------------------------------------

* * *

El lujoso departamento se encuentra en penumbras cuando el hombre sale de su habitación portando pijama y un cubre pijamas sobre este. Que estén llamando a aquellas horas a su puerta y más cuando pocos saben que se encuentra refugiado en su departamento de lujo en California, cerca de la playa lo llena de perturbación.

Se había alejado unos días de Japón para tener un poco de paz y pensar en su próxima jugada o estrategia para finalmente formalizar el compromiso de Tomoyo con Kana sin tener a la quejumbrosa de Sonomi hablando de lo que está bien y lo que no.

¡Como si ella no tuviera miedo de perderlo todo!

Kana es lo mejor que les puede pasar a su familia y por supuesto a Tomoyo. Sino supiera que es un buen hombre, jamás consideraría aquello para su hija. Pero que tenga dinero que le puede sacar de las dificultades financieras en las que se encuentran sus empresas hundidas es un punto a su favor sobre cualquier hombre en todo Japón.

¡Pero si tan solo pudiera convencerla definitivamente!

Los toques a la puerta se intensifican y maldiciendo por debajo añade.- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –habiendo la puerta y quedándose de piedra al ver a Ebisawa en el umbral de esta acompañado de dos de sus hombres de seguridad y Daidouji retrocede al verle plantado ahí delante de él.

-Vaya Tetsû: finalmente damos contigo.

-¿Qué que haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no te alegra verme? – Pregunta con una sonrisa y pasa sin ser invitado seguido de sus dos hombres.- Tetsû voy a ser sincero contigo – ahí indicando con una señal a uno de sus hombres que cierre la puerta tras ellos y así lo hace.- No estoy contento. –Haciendo una pausa mira a su alrededor para añadir.- Lindo departamento- Observando un cuadro a pocos pies de ellos y nota que es un Velásquez para añadir.- tu y tu familia tienen gustos caros… muy preciados. – Tetsû mantiene el ceño fruncido y observando a los tres hombres pero al líder entre ellos con mayor intensidad.-Mi hijo está muy descontento… se ha desbordado en atenciones con tu hija… le manda todo lo que el dinero puede comprar… pero tu hija efectúa un desplante tras otro… le ha pedido que deje de obsequiarle cosas…

-Sabes como son las mujeres- sonríe nervioso- Nadie sabe con exactitud que tanto quieren o no de la vida…

-Mi hijo desconfía de los sentimientos de Tomoyo… lo que me hace preguntar ¿Acaso tendrá la gallinita de los huevos de oro, otro gallo en su corral? – Sonríe a Tetsû.- No juegues conmigo.

-No se que hablas.

-Kana la nota distante. Incluso mas distante de la primera vez que fueron presentados formalmente en la fiesta. No toma sus llamadas, inventa excusas para evadirle. –Haciendo una pausa para añadir.- Si mi hijo no está feliz, yo no lo soy Tetsû: estoy dispuesto a salvar tus empresas de la ruina total pero no lo haré si Tomoyo no se decide finalmente estar con mi hijo.

-No puedes pedirle a Tomoyo que quiera a tu hijo… es inverosímil.

-Pero si puedes persuadirla ¿No? decirle que deje de jugar con ese Hiragizawa y se decida a inclinarse por Kana. – Haciendo una pausa al notar el balbuceo en Daidouji para añadir.- Creo que ya viene siendo hora que le reveles lo que estoy haciendo por tu familia y tus empresas…. De todas formas, es su legado también.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Que cobarde eres! - Ruge ya Ebisawa no mostrando cortesía en sus palabras y tampoco sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Eres un cobarde Tetsû!

-Necesito más tiempo. Es todo…

-A mi no me importaría ver como te hundes y lo pierdes todo… te juro que no me importa. Pero mi hijo… mi hijo lo es todo para mi y mi esposa. Si estoy disponiendo la fusión de nuestras empresas es porque solo busco lo mejor para Kana. Y él quiere a Tomoyo… y si eso es lo que quiere, eso conseguirá Tetsû… tenlo claro. Y sino puedes decirle tu la verdad a tu hija, se la diré yo Tetsû.

-¡No, por favor!

-Pues te recomiendo que vuelvas a Japón y te daré una semana… una semana a partir de hoy para que le reveles la verdad y ella comience a ser mas "perceptiva" con los sentimientos de mi hijo. Sino veo cambios en su forma de ser o de comportarse con él, juro que yo mismo le diré lo que está pasando y que sino quiere ver como lo pierden todo, será mejor que acepte estar con mi hijo… no me importa si está enamorado de él o no… tendrá que ser buena actriz- sonríe complacido.- Al final, las mujeres lo son siempre ¿No, Tetsû? – dando la espalda al padre de Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a la puerta no duda un segundo para salir del departamento y dejar al padre de Tomoyo sumido en una espiral de verdadero caos mental.

**--------------------------------------**

**

* * *

  
**

El día del festival llega finalmente. Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura y Miyari (en especial los últimos tres) han pasado los últimos días trabajando a todo vapor en el puesto dispuesto para Dulces Tentaciones. Han conseguido fabricar en cuestión de días un quiosco con mesas y sillas (reducidas) para sentarse y consumir lo que compre o lo lleve el cliente con él. Shaoran astutamente mandó a marcar platos y tazas con el logo de Dulces Tentaciones mas una Flor de Sakura, parte del estampado de las cartas de negocios y facturaciones del negocio. Los platos de cerámica y los platos han causado sensación con esa original idea y hasta mandó a hacer tazas adicionales para tenerlas en "venta" si el cliente lo solicitase. Exitosamente desde tempranas horas D.T. ha sido visitado fugazmente o por mucho tiempo por muchos visitantes de la feria: chicas con kimonos acompañadas de sus padres, amigos, hermanos o novios, han entrado al establecimiento convirtiendo la presencia del mismo y a Daidouji Tomoyo en una celebridad para los diarios y televisoras locales que cubren el evento.

Así que Tomoyo se encuentra desde el amanecer acompañando a sus empleados: Cabe la pena añadir que desde la apertura del festival han tenido que enviar a Miyari tres veces al negocio por postres y bebidas frías para rellenar los contenedores de bebidas frías. Las cafeteras y aparatos para los tipos de café trabajaban todo el tiempo y Tomoyo notaba la aceptación de las personas con relación a su presencia en el festival y la voz se regaba.

Pero las cuatro de la tarde llega y Sakura le recuerda el compromiso que tiene la amatista con Eriol. Ella no está muy segura en dejar a sus empleados cuando las personas se aglomeran mas en el Festival en horas de la tarde, pero su amiga sabiendo la necesidad que Tomoyo tenía por distraerse un poco (mas por la situación de sus padres) le asegura que la situación estaría bajo control y que incluso iba uno de los meseros de DT a auxiliarles y reemplazarles.

Así, convencida por su amiga, Tomoyo se retira rápidamente a un apartado para prepararse y encontrarse con Eriol en la entrada del Festival.

Mientras su amiga se ausenta, Sakura termina de pagarle a un hombre una orden de panecillos rellenos y le desea un buen día. Shaoran termina de limpiar unas mesas que han sido desocupadas no sin antes lanzar una mirada sutil a la ojiverde. En eso es encontrado en in-fraganti por Kigashe, uno de los ayudantes de DT quien ayuda a servir en el stand del festival. Kigashe siempre ha presentido la tensión e indiferencia entre

Sakura y Shaoran desde el primer día; pero la mirada que le dirige el chino, no es de ninguna de las dos lo que despierta su curiosidad y sonriendo se acerca sutilmente a su compañero de trabajo; con una sonrisa tenue inicia conversación con el sujeto de mirada chocolate.

-¿Linda, no? – Pregunta sobresaltándolo. El silencio además de la expresión de sorpresa departe de Shaoran hace que el sujeto sonría mas ampliamente añadiendo.- Todos los que trabajan en DT han tratado infructuosamente que Sakura acepte salir con uno de ellos… es toda una rompecorazones.

El chino observa nuevamente breves momentos a la chica mientras sigue con su trabajo y Kigashe no le importa el silencio que insiste en mantener el sujeto cuando añade.- Pero parece que ella con el que menos comparte es contigo Li. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-No le he hecho nada- finalmente habla el sujeto mirando con firmeza sus ojos negros. – Simplemente Kinomoto y yo tenemos diferencias en cuanto se debe de hacer y no en el negocio.

-Pues a mi me parecen mucho mas que "Simples diferencias". – Li le corta la mirada para limpiar otra mesa que ha sido ocupada. Kigashe le sigue bien de cerca añadiendo. – Oye solo te digo que Kinomoto es una gran persona. Todos la apreciamos mucho al igual que la señorita Daidouji.

-¿Funges como relacionador público de Kinomoto?

-No. Digo las cosas como son. Aprecio a Kinomoto y que le estés dirigiendo siempre "La ley del hielo" molesta a los demás. Es como si se odiaran con todas las fuerzas dentro del negocio.

Shaoran se detuvo unos momentos de recoger desperdicios y platos para observarle detenidamente y luego una voz les hace voltear al decir.- ¡Ay chicos ayúdenme que se me caen! – Miyari ha llegado con cajas y mas cajas en sus brazos y pronto ambos se ponen a recogerlas antes de que las deje caer. Más atrás viene uno de los empleados con otras cajas con postres. Miyari agradeciendo sujeta a Shaoran del brazo mientras los otros dos van a guardar la mercancía y dice con una sonrisa- Dicen que habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al cerrar… ¿Me acompañas Shaoran?

-¿Acaso no tenemos que seguir trabajando?

.-Mi turno termina a las siete y Kinomoto tendrá a Kigashe y Tanawa para ayudarle. ¿Qué tal si disfrutamos del festival? – Pone cara de cachorro herido y con las mejillas arreboladas insiste añadiendo.- Es tu primera vez en Japón no es así… ¿No quieres verlo conmigo?

Shaoran guardó silencio unos segundos para tratar de responder cuando una voz atrajo su mirada al llamarle por su nombre.- ¡Li! ¿Podrías venir por favor?

El sujeto no le responde a Miyari y se separa de ella para decirle.- Esas personas parece querer que les atiendan. -Luego se dirige a donde Sakura quien esta con el rostro pálido y preocupado. Shaoran conoce lo suficiente de las personas aunque no sea el caso de conocer bien a la ojiverde para notar que esa mirada no es de buenas noticias. - ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura camina a un lado donde sabe que no serán escuchados y el chico le sigue el paso. –N-o… no está. – Dice volteándose a él.

-¿Qué no está?

Sakura habla entre dientes y le responde.- El dinero… el dinero de las ventas de la mañana no está.

Shaoran no guarda su sorpresa pero no la hace notar con su voz aproximándose más a la ojiverde y esta no retrocede. Observa a los demás empleados de Tomoyo y el sujeto dice. – Tienes que estar segura de lo que dices. – insiste entre dientes.

-"Estoy segura" que el dinero no está. –Insiste ante la persistencia del chino.

-¿Acaso la señorita Daidouji no se lo habrá llevado?

-No. Tomoyo se verá con Eriol en la entrada a las cinco de la tarde y la caja chica que estaba bajo la repisa de cobros está vacía. Según el papel que había esto es lo que había contado Tomoyo hace unas horas- mostrándole el papel.- Es mucho dinero y no creo que ella cargue con esa cantidad en su bolsito del Kimono.

-No podemos lanzar acusaciones al azar. ¿Estás cien por cien segura?

Sakura observó incrédula sus ojos oscuros para decir acalorada. -¡Ya te he dicho que si! -No cuidando su tono de voz que atrae tanto a visitantes como a Miyari y Tanawa quien le observa de soslayo. Bajando la voz nuevamente dice.- He buscado abajo por si se ha caído: el dinero no está. – Sacando su teléfono móvil.- ¿Llamo a Tomoyo?

El sujeto piensa unos segundos que pasan rápidamente y observa a su alrededor: los empleados que quedan ahí, las personas que entran y salen acompañados de sus hijos y también los que entran y salen solos: Todos los que han pasado por ahí pudieron tomar el dinero e irse.

Solo que el dinero ha estado mas cerca de los empleados que de los clientes.

-No. Esperemos – dice finalmente. Sakura le observa incrédula y este añade.- Nada resolveremos con preocupar a Daidouji. Lo que haremos es terminar este día y ya. Tú no dirás nada… - y sus ojos se detuvieron en los verdes mirándolos con intensidad ante el trato más informal entre ellos- y yo no diré nada. Luego que pase esto, averiguaremos quien tomó el dinero.

Sakura duda unos segundos de su plan pero algo en lo profundo de su ser le hace sentir que Li tiene razón: ya luego hablaría con Tomoyo. Y con todos los problemas que su amiga está pasando, lo más decepcionante sería enterarse que entre sus empleados hay un ladrón.

Eso es un golpe bajo para la siempre gentil Tomoyo Daidouji.

-De acuerdo – dice Sakura y mira por un lado del cuerpo de Li la figura de Miyari observándolos a ambos suspicazmente mientras se mantienen apartados hablando.- Mantendré silencio. Pero luego del festival, tenemos que decírselo a Tomoyo.

-Mañana en su oficina. A primera hora se lo informaremos.

Sakura asiente en silencio y luego su mirada se va a la entrada del establecimiento para notar la figura alta de su hermano observando todo con cuidado y luego dirigir su mirada a ella y Li. Sakura avanza hasta él dejando al joven chino atrás mientras Miyari se aproxima con unas órdenes en papel para despacharlas y pregunta.- ¿Qué tanto hablas con Kinomoto?

-Nada. Unas dudas que tengo sobre algo… - Ahí observando al alto Kinomoto quien parece conocer a Sakura muy bien.- ¿Quién es él?

Miyari sigue su mirada hasta Sakura y su hermano y no duda en responder.- Uno de los enamorados de Sakura- Miente con desfachatez. –Tuvo una relación con él mucho tiempo atrás y ninguno de los dos entiende el concepto de "se acabó" – burlándose mientras Sakura habla con su hermano y este mira adonde se encuentran Li y Miyari. –Vamos… necesito ayuda.

-Si. –Lanzando una última mirada a Sakura al lado del alto sujeto que porta una muñequera.

-¿Y ese quien es? – Pregunta de manera despectiva Touya al notarse ser visto por aquellos dos.- ¿Ese es el empleado nuevo?

-Si, ese es Li. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no ibas a trabajar?

La mirada oscura de su hermano se traslada de la figura del alto chino hasta su hermana a quien le dice ignorando su pregunta.- No me simpatiza.

Cruzándose de brazos Sakura responde.- Por suerte no es a ti quien le corresponde gustarle o no los empleados de Dulces Tentaciones. – Ya colocando sus brazos en ambos lados como jarras- ¿Me dirás que haces aquí? Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Creo que está usando mi uniforme… ¿Cuándo cambiaron ustedes a faldas? – viendo escandalizado la falda de Sakura: por encima de las rodillas, con varios vuelos y además las botas cortas estilizan sus torneadas piernas. - ¡Estás prácticamente desnuda!

Aquella aseveración detuvo a varios transeúntes del festival quienes observan a Sakura y otros se sonríen sutilmente mientras la ojiverde se sonroja intensamente.

-¡Deja de hacer esto Touya! me celas como si fueras mi novio o algo así. ¡Y no está tan corta!

-¿Cuándo cambiaron los uniformes? ¡Tú no vestías así cuando llegabas al departamento! ¿Te exhibes así delante de ese chino? –Mostrándose ya no molesto, sino furioso mientras apunta escandalizado a las piernas de su hermana menor. - ¿Los demás empleados del Negocio? ¿Qué vendes, chocolates o tus piernas?! ¡Deja que hable con Tomoyo! Esto es inaudito.

-¡Deja de hacer escándalos! ¡Sabes que todos en el negocio me respetan! Y si, cambiamos los uniformes cuando dejaste de trabajar allá y me pongo unos pantalones al salir del negocio.

-Sakura: ahora mismo saldré a buscarte unos pantalones… ¡Incluso comprarlos si es necesario! ¡No estarás vendiéndote como una chica…! – Sonrojándose.- ¡Mi hermana no andará así por aquí! En vista de cuanto pervertido pase por aquí.

-¡Por Dios deja de protegerme tanto Touya! exageras y a veces eso es insoportable- grita Sakura atrayendo a las personas a su alrededor e incluso a los empleados de DT, entre ellos Li pero no escuchan muy claramente de que se trata su discusión. - ¡Tal vez piensas que me haces un favor pero no es así! Ya no soy una niña pequeña a la cual tienes que proteger… ¡No eres mi padre!

-¡Sabes que es como si lo fuera!

-¡Ya tengo veinticinco años Touya! no podrás cuidarme toda tu vida. Ya soy bastante grandecita y se lo que hago. ¡Ocúpate de tu vida y dejare vivir la mía! – ya dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta el stand de DT.

Touya la observó marcharse sin antes percatarse que era objeto de miradas suspicaces: los que estaban alrededor escucharon su discusión azorando al sujeto de mirada oscura quien avergonzado se marchó del lugar en silencio pensando que su hermana, por mas que le doliera admitirlo (y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta), tenía razón.

------------------------------------------

* * *

-¡Touya! – dice la amatista viéndole salir del parque con la mirada pérdida (incluso para no percatarse que ella estaba al lado de la puerta esperando a alguien), atrae su mirada y el varón la observa un instante maravillado: aquel kimono de flores rosas y fondo púrpura le queda de maravilla. La joven vistiendo unos prendedores de cristales en el pelo y calzado a juego parece una muñeca de porcelana atractiva y aquello le hizo sentir un tanto culpable: tomoyo es su prima. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pasar a saludar a Sakura pero parece que vine en un mal momento – mostrando su decepción en su mirada.- ¿Cuándo cambiaste los uniformes?

Tomoyo parpadea sutilmente y sonríe diciendo.- Un tiempo ya. Me imagino que no lo apruebas.

-Se ve _demasiado_ bien. Está muy desnuda.

-Ji ji ji no creo que eso sea una desventaja. Además, no está desnuda. Los diseñé a una altura acorde con la temática del negocio pero supe siempre que no lo aprobarías. ¿Ya te marchas?

-Quedé de visitar unos amigos aquí en Tomoeda. ¿Llegas ahora? Te ves muy bien.

-Muchas gracias. Espero a alguien. – Dice la joven un tantito avergonzada.

-¿Hiragizawa? – Viéndole asentir tenuemente a lo que él añade.- Acabo de ver a ese "Li" que contrataron. Lo digo por la complexión que es extranjera. No me agrada.

-Siempre lo has dicho. Incluso antes de conocerlo.

-La forma como mira a mi hermana…

-¿Cómo la mira? ¿Cómo la observa, Touya? porque ellos apenas se toleran.

-Esa no fue la impresión que me dio. –Afirma el sujeto recordando la mirada intensa del sujeto sobre ambos.

-Ves fantasmas donde no los hay. Sakura no lo soporta.

-Tal vez Sakura no se lleve con él, pero no parece recíproco.- Añade de manera perceptiva que Tomoyo captó al instante y su sorpresa no se dejó esperar. La chica iba a preguntar a Touya si está seguro cuando una voz le hizo voltearse.

-Disculpa la espera. Nakuru al final no sabía que ponerse. – Era Eriol quien con su mirada aprobaba en silencio la visión que representaba la joven Daidouji en esos momentos y añade.- Aunque puedo admitir que no se ve tan perfecta como luces tú, querida Tomoyo – Intensificando su sonrojo en todo su rostro. Con una sonrisa mira a Kinomoto diciendo.- ¿Admirador de esta beldad hecha realidad? Puede seguir su camino pues he llegado y no estará sola.

-¡Eriol! – dice Tomoyo sofocada y Touya frunce aun mas su mirada al varón de mirada añil. – El es Kinomoto Touya, el hermano de Sakura.

-¡Vaya! Un honor conocerle al fin Kinomoto. He tenido el placer de compartir en una ocasión con su hermana: es una excelente persona.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de usted, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos…- Responde de manera ácida a su saludo. –Aunque su refutación o de su familia en el hospital es mas que conocida.

-¿Reputación? – Pregunta Tomoyo curiosa.

-¿No sabes? La familia Hiragizawa es mecenas del área de ortopedia en el Hospital. Incluso la nueva ala ortopédica y de traumatología llevará el apellido Hiragizawa en un mes.

-¡No lo sabía! – Dice tomoyo en verdad atónita.

-En verdad el Mecenas es mi padre. – Afirma el varón de manera humilde aclarando lo explicado por Kinomoto.- Y la actividad que se llevará a cabo es en nombre de él, no mío.

-¡Vaya! Me parece impresionante. Todo un honor al apellido Hiragizawa - Afirma la amatista con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro aunque Eriol hace segundos nota un brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Suerte que esa reputación viene por eso y no por ser un coqueto de primera ¿Cierto, Eriol? – comenta una cuarta voz entre ellos quien no evita cruzar una mirada coqueta con el varón de ojos oscuros.- Nakuru Akizuki – se presenta ella misma de manera atrevida.-Prima de Hiragizawa.

Nakuru como siempre es su actitud viste un elegante kimono de tonos rojizos y verdes que hace un juego atrevido con su complexión. Para añadirle unos toques personales, se ha recogido el cabello con elegancia pero dejando unos mechones sueltos para exhibir su largo cuello. Sus facciones se vuelven mas alargadas mientras el Kimono cae en sus hombros haciendo lucir un escote provocador y llegando a exhibir parte de la piel de su busto. Su sensualidad no pasa desapercibida entre los conocidos o desconocidos en todo caso.

-Kinomoto Touya.

-El hermano de sakura- recalca Tomoyo.

-¡Vaya! Un honor conocerle- Dice Nakuru haciendo un saludo respetuoso pero no deja de mostrar su satisfacción en lo que ve delante de ella: un hombre muy sensual, seguro de si mismo y con la mirada siempre sobre sus ojos. Un hombre que no se acobarda con facilidad.

Incluso Tomoyo y Eriol se percatan de la mirada interesada que cruzan ambos rostros y se miran al unísono. Tomoyo dice de manera casual.- Eriol y Nakuru vienen por primera vez al Festival. ¿Nos acompañas Touya?

El varón se queda en silencio unos instantes y dice –Desafortunadamente no puedo. Voy a visitar unos conocidos que tengo mucho que no veo y me esperan. – Haciendo un saludo respetuoso a los dos recién conocidos.- Disfruten el Festival.- marchándose sin mirar una sola vez para atrás.

Nakuru lo observa con interés al retirarse y Eriol es quien opina diciendo.- Muy diferente a Sakura.

-Es así desde que lo conozco. Tiene a más de la mitad del hospital tras él y no le da el si a ninguna. – Dice Tomoyo en confianza y sonando un tanto triste.- Creo que lo hace a propósito.

-¿A propósito?

-Protege mucho a Sakura y encuentra que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Se cree su padre desde que el de ellos murió hace un tiempo ya. – Ahí mira a los dos para sonreír un tanto más animado y añadir.- ¿Nos vamos?

Eriol caballerosamente les da la oportunidad de pasar delante de él y observar de soslayo a Touya mientras piensa con diversión en su cabeza _"vaya, vaya… que situación mas divertida me he encontrado sin querer. Esto se está poniendo muy interesante."_

Ya mas adelante en el festival Eriol, Tomoyo y Nakuru pasean los alrededores mientras los dos visitantes opinan y admiten que aquel escenario resulta de lo mas encantador: lámparas de papel de muchos colores decoran los caminos. Mientras la tarde va cayendo, los niños comienzan a salir con pequeñas lámparas de igual forma mientras las luciérnagas se entremezclan con la lluvia de luces de colores y la atmósfera se va cargando de un aire que admite el varón, nunca ha visto en ningún lugar.

-¡Oh esto se ve muy divertido! – dice Nakuru acercándose a un caricaturista que está a un lado del camino mientras termina de darle toques finales a una chica que posa para él: los rasgos han sido sumamente exagerados pero así resulta bien aceptable la labor que realiza. -¡Eriol! Ven a ver esto – dice su prima llamándole mientras este observa a Tomoyo quien súbitamente se ha quedado callada. –Deberías dejarte de hacer un retrato de estos.

-No lo creo Nakuru – dice el sujeto de manera divertida. – Deberías de hacerte tu uno.

-¡siempre me los hago yo! ¡Ahora es tu turno! ¡Vamos Tomoyo, ayúdame a convencerlo!

-Creo que no hay nadie que pueda convencerle de hacer algo que no quiere, Nakuru- opina la amatista sonriendo tenuemente y observa de manera divertida al varón- Creo que es una batalla perdida.

-Una batalla perdida hasta que no intentas pelear en uno de los dos lados, estimada Tomoyo – Replica Eriol sorprendiéndole.- ¿Por qué no lo intentas y tratas de convencerme?

Tomoyo sintió como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró al observar aquellos índigos desafiarles abiertamente con una expresión divertida y aquella sonrisa traviesa y varonil que sabía desplegar con un encanto que tal vez su dueño estaba conciente del impacto que aquella mirada posee en el sexo opuesto.

"_Está coqueteando conmigo… eso es claro_" Piensa la joven Daidouji _"Dos pueden jugar este juego_" añade en su cabeza al momento de sonreír lo mas encantadora que le es posible y aproximarse con una expresión muy coqueta y agitar sus ojos con una coquetería exagerada pero cómica (siendo esta su intención) y con voz tenue y gentil dice.- Por favor…

Nakuru esta a punto de reírse abiertamente pero el encanto que transmiten esos dos es demasiado intensa para echarla a perder con su risa; y es que niegue como lo niegue su primo, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber y concluir en aquel instante que su primo no solo está atraído por Daidouji.

Peor para los intereses particulares del varón, está enamorándose de ella. ¡Y habría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta!

-Solo si lo haces conmigo – dice bajito el sujeto de mirada añil de manera muy seria desentonando aquella "doble intención" traviesa en sus palabras. Tomoyo se queda viendo fijamente sus ojos y se arrebola intensamente comprendiendo el doble sentido a lo que él añade con una sonrisa inocente.- ¿quieres que nos pinten juntos?

Su corazón se agitó a millón ante su petición y su cuerpo se tensó. Su sonrisa varonil solo empeoró las cosas que ella se quedó en el sentido físico y literal "frizada". El tuvo que tomarle de la mano para ambos sentarse muy juntitos en la banca donde el sujeto (un gentil señor mayor ya con una prominente calva) comenzó a trazar sus figuras ágilmente en el papel mientras Nakuru lo observa divertida y sorprendida entre miradas al papel y a los aludidos quienes no se han dado cuenta como han llegado a tal situación.

-Acérquense un poco mas – solicita el sujeto y ambos se aproximan ya sus cuerpos rozando sutilmente. –Así está bien.

Eriol y ella no rompen el silencio mientras el sujeto les dibuja a lo que Nakuru hace preguntas y luego él las responde olvidando por un instante a la pareja y Eriol finalmente dice después de un largo silencio.- No pareces la misma. Incluso te ves muy ausente.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Para mi lo es.- replica con seguridad. - ¿Hay algo que esté ocurriéndote?

-Mas allá del negocio, no – Dice Tomoyo ocultando lo que ocurre con sus padres.

-Y Ebisawa.

Tomoyo no responde: colocaría a Ebisawa en el último lugar. Incluso aquella cercanía con este le pone en evidencia lo que ella lleva desde días sospechando: le gusta Eriol. Mucho. Incluso aquellos momentos en silencio le revelan que Eriol sería la persona perfecta para ella en aquellos instantes. Su cabeza y su corazón llevan días debatiéndose si una relación con este sujeto tendría futuro.

Y la respuesta es clara: no puede estar con alguien quien no cree en el amor. La situación con sus padres la tiene un tanto preocupada también y el pensamiento de los problemas de estos y además las creencias de Eriol la hacen pensar que el sujeto podría tener razón; sus padres se casaron enamorados. Eso no lo duda. Pero su padre ha cambiado tanto que la duda siguiente que le invade es ¿El amor como dice Eriol no es para siempre? ¿Acaso su padre ha encontrado a alguien mas a quien amar? Aquel pensamiento quiso desecharlo inmediatamente: ¡Su padre no se atrevería…! No es ese tipo de hombre. Pero por otra parte, tampoco era el tipo de hombre que golpearía a su esposa.

Y la prueba está ahí: Sonomi fue golpeada por Tetsû.

Su rostro palideció y fue notorio para Nakuru quien percibió como sus ojos se ponían en blanco y un sudor frío cubrió su frente. Antes de caer por completo y ante la mirada advertida y agitada de Nakuru, ya Eriol la tiene aferrada por los hombros y su rostro devela sorpresa y nerviosismo al notarla casi perdiendo la conciencia.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera replicar Eriol la acomoda con la cabeza donde él segundo antes se sentaba y pronto Nakuru se aproxima con su abanico de mano (japonés) para brindarle un poco de aire fresco.

Un grupo pequeño de personas que observaban momentos antes con Nakuru al caricaturista pintando se aproximan por igual. Momentos después de incertidumbre y ya cuando Eriol iba a pedir un médico, Tomoyo abre los ojos, encontrándose sorprendida de estar rodeada por muchas caras de las cuales solo reconoce al varón y su prima. Eriol se ve tan preocupado como Nakuru y no lo esconde.

Además el aroma a colonia que tiene el varón es tan atractivo que distorsiona sus sentidos y la pone más nerviosa de lo que en realidad actuaría.

siento… -tratando de incorporarse pero Eriol la retiene abajo. – Estoy bien.

-No lo estás. ¿Quieres que llame a un paramédico? ¿Una ambulancia?

-Oh no, estoy bien. Solo necesito tomar un poco de aire. – viéndose abarrotada de muchas personas a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres tomar agua Tomoyo? – Pregunta Nakuru igual de inquieta que su primo. Viéndole negar con su rostro y buscando como incorporarse y poco a poco Eriol le ayuda a enderezarse en la banca añade.- ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo que me mareé un momento. Estoy bien…- secando las tenues lágrimas que se posan en sus ojos. Eriol nota en definitiva que algo anda mal con la chica: su preocupación incrementa con el paso de los segundos al notar que el sudor frío cubre su frente. Que tiene unas oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos (aunque el maquillaje oculta con dificultad) y un poco mas baja de peso.

-¿Comiste algo en el día de hoy? – Pregunta el varón preocupado ocurriéndosele algo.

Ella niega con su rostro y Nakuru y él se observan. La muchacha dice.- Con razón está así. – mirando a su alrededor y pregunta al caricaturista.- ¿Hay algún lugar cerca de aquí donde pueda comer?

-Siguiendo ese camino a la derecha se sale del parque. Allá al cruzar la calle está el Café del Tulipán. Está abierto el día de hoy. Pero si quiere algo dulce o una botana está Dulces Tentaciones siguiendo el camino mas abajo.-

-¡Oh no! preocuparía a Sakura y los demás sin necesidad- dice la chica por lo bajito y toma a Eriol por la solapa de su chaqueta – Por favor Eriol.

El varón preocupado y algo aturdido por lo que pasa por su mente y su cuerpo, asiente en silencio pero se queda unos segundos pensativo observando a Daidouji en silencio. Cuando ella perdió el conocimiento sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y su presión subió niveles incontrolables para él. Verle indefensa y posiblemente enferma le hicieron pensar en lo peor en un microsegundo; y el perfume que lleva la chica tampoco le ayuda mucho: aquel aroma a canela y especias mezclada con flores, le aturde sus pensamientos y por supuesto la cercanía de ambos cuerpos también hizo se que se acordara que tiene un libido que reacciona como cualquier hombre normal lo haría.

Y aquello le preocupó bastante cuando llegó a al conclusión que no solo le importaba la amistad o bienestar de Tomoyo Daidouji.

En palabras simples y comunes, la deseaba.

Y aquel deseo en su momento puede resultar peligroso.

-Está decidido. Eriol ve con ella. Yo me quedaré dando vueltas en el festival. –Dice Tomoyo con firmeza a ambos mientras Eriol vuelve a la realidad con la muchacha de ojos azules cerca de él.

El señor extiende con gentileza el dibujo terminado y algunas personas aun observan al par con detenimiento. Eriol sabe que aquella aglomeración a veces es perjudicial en vez de ayudar. No duda un instante diciendo.- Claro – Pagando la caricatura y la coloca en las manos de Tomoyo y agradece diciendo.- Gracias Señor. Nakuru, tienes tú móvil-contigo…- Viéndole asentir – Nos comunicamos.- Sin mas que decir, guía a Tomoyo mientras le pasa un brazo por su cintura y la lleva por donde el caricaturista le indicó.

----------------------------------

* * *

Pensativo Li termina de recoger unas cajas vacías y acomodarlas en un lado donde no estorben mientras observa de soslayo a Kinomoto y Miyari trabajar. Ambas chicas hacen un excelente equipo y se nota que son muy amigas lo que le trajo la siguiente pregunta ¿Sakura habrá compartido con Miyari lo de la desaparición del dinero? Aprovechando que Miyari se marcha y viendo que el negocio ya no está tan concurrido como mas temprano se aproxima a ella.

Sakura distraída y trabajando no se da cuenta que el sujeto se aproxima a ella mientras recoge de la mesa una propina dejada por uno de los visitantes. Ya sabe que cuando anochece todos se reúnen en el centro del parque para la obra teatral protagonizada y organizada por los estudiantes de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda y luego el espectáculo de Fuegos Artificiales.

Sus pensamientos se fueron al pasado cuando a ella le tocó protagonizar "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" para el público. Por suerte no le tocó el papel de la reina de las hadas pero si le tocó el papel de Hipólita.

¡El solo pensar que tuvo que besar a uno de sus compañeros de clase delante de todos le hacía sentirse como aquella noche!

-Kinomoto – escucha que la llaman detrás de ella y bien cerca provocando un sobresalto de su parte y que se derramara un sobrante de bebida sobre la mesa. Para su sorpresa Shaoran actúa primero que ella, recogiendo lo derramado con un papel de toalla y ayudando con los platos. – Disculpe que la asuste.

-No hay problema. ¿Qué ocurre?

Shaoran mira a su alrededor ocasionando una mirada curiosa departe de la chica y baja su voz al preguntar. - ¿Le ha contado a Miyari lo que pasó con el dinero?

Sakura niega con su rostro para responder.- Quedamos que lo informaríamos solo a Tomoyo.

-Me sorprende que no se lo dijera a Miyari. Por el otro lado – haciendo una pausa al mirarle a los ojos.- Me sorprende que confiara en mí para esto. Siendo el último que entró al negocio, pensé que sospecharía de mí.

Sakura lo observa unos segundos a los ojos para caminar alejándose un poco mas del interior del stand y tener un poco mas de privacidad para hablar.- ¿Debería desconfiar de usted, Li?

-Creo que usted no es buena para suposiciones.

-Me ha hecho un comentario más que justo Li. – Cruzándose de brazos- y tiene razón. ¿Por qué confiar en usted y no en Miyari o cualquiera de los otros empleados? Porque me ha demostrado que usted quiere lo mejor para el negocio – suspirando y bajando la guardia añade.- Tengo que… tengo que admitir que ha hecho un gran trabajo. – Shaoran alza las cejas sorprendido y baja sus brazos que los tiene cruzados delante de su pecho. ¿Acaso Kinomoto le hace un cumplido? Y por si fuera poco le sonríe tenuemente añadiendo.- Incluso mejor que yo y llevo con Tomoyo desde que abrió el negocio. Debo admitir también que los números han mejorado desde que ha entrado a laborar en DT. No creo que una persona que pone tanto de si para mejorar el negocio, se preste a robar de él.

Shaoran la observa en silencio un instante y estudia un momento sus facciones: sino fuera por aquel temperamento tan a la defensiva de Sakura la primera vez que se conocieron diría que es una persona afable… incluso simpática.

Y pareciera que síquica también porque ella llama su atención al añadir. – Y debo de disculparme con usted. Aquel día que nos conocimos (no mi mejor día debo de añadir), estaba de mal humor…- suspirando y bajando la mirada con un notable bochorno en sus mejillas- Y debo admitir…que estaba celosa.

-¿Celosa?

Asiente en silencio para decir.- Celosa… celosa de que las cosas marcharan tan bien sin mí. Celosa que un recién llegado (un empleado) pudiera poner las cosas en otra perspectiva. Celosa de que supieras más de todo en tan poco tiempo y no haberlo hecho yo en mi momento. – Suspirando ampliamente al mirar a sus ojos quienes le observan con curiosidad y determinación estudiando con cuidado sus palabras.- Y avergonzada que me llamaras la atención como lo hiciste. No debí de hablarte aquel día como lo hice. Sin conocerte y sin saber tus intenciones te sancioné y por ello lo siento… lo siento muchísimo.

Shaoran se quedó de piedra observándole unos momentos antes de decirle.- Ese día… fue la primera vez que alguien me habla como lo hiciste. Nadie en toda mi vida me ha halado como tú lo hiciste. Todos me temen… no tu. –Afirmó con determinación atrayendo la mirada verde a al suya. – y los demás en DT te respetan. Te has ganado su respeto lo que quiere decir que no eres una persona indiferente a ellos. Eso dice mucho de ti, Kinomoto.

-Gracias… creo. – Dice la chica algo turbada: él le mira con la misma indiferencia de siempre y muy serio, no sonriendo una sola vez. Tan típico de él desde que entró a trabajar, sin embargo sus palabras estaban embargadas de cierta calidez que no pasan desapercibidas para la joven. Ella sonríe indistintamente si él responde o no a la calidez de sus labios. En aquel momento comienzan el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo de aquel parque y atrayendo la sorpresa y la mirada soñadora de todos a su alrededor incluso ellos. Sakura se volteó en una acción espontánea con una sonrisa que turbó en un instante al varón al decir.- ¡Que lindos! – y el varón sintió por un instante como su corazón se desbocaba.

En aquel instante un grupo de niños cruzan corriendo entre ellos a toda velocidad con varios de ellos con fuegos y lámparas en sus manos y Sakura se ve atrapada al igual que Li en aquel ejército de chiquillos a toda la carrera viéndose sin alternativa pero acercarse mas a Li y ambos irremediablemente caer al suelo entre lluvia de platos y tazas, además de flores de cerezo que se desprenden de los árboles en toda la ladera del parque.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y escucha el sonido de las personas caminando a su alrededor y el sonido de los fuegos artificiales en la distancia. Poco a poco abre los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro masculino bien cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sentía su aroma tenue a colonia masculina o desodorante mezclado probablemente con su propio aroma.

Aquello le tensó cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se trata de incorporar un poco para encontrarse aun entre su figura y el suelo y el hecho de llevar aquella falda de vuelos no es algo que en aquellos instantes dijera lo mejor de ella. Solo escuchó cuando el varón dijo. - ¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió sintiendo que tal vez está demasiado bien. Fue entonces cuando se percata que ella no cayó con fuerza al suelo. Luego se percata que los brazos del hombre le rodean de lado y lado, sus manos están en su espalda una lo que le impide caer totalmente contra el concreto de la vereda, otra muy cerca del final de su espalda y está su rostro más cerca del suyo que lo normal. Su rostro comienza a encenderse con intensidad con cada segundo que pasa y esquivando su mirada de la de él dice.- Estoy bien. ¿Puedes soltarme?- Añade al ver que él no mueve su posición- Quiero ponerme de pie.

-Solo me percaté que podías pegarte duro sino actuaba rápido. Pero, disculpa si actué mal. –Deslizando lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo, sensación que Sakura siente en su figura y un escalofrío caliente recorre su cuerpo completo. Ignorando sus sensaciones, Shaoran rápidamente actúa separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie para luego ayudarla. Sakura fue puesta de pie tan rápido que ni ella misma se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo sosteniéndose por sus piernas.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – Pregunta sacudiendo su falda y acomodándose la parte superior del uniforme.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A moverte tan rápido. No me di cuenta cuando…- sonrojándose nuevamente hasta las orejas y retira su mirada de la del varón.- Ya estabas sobre mi y tus manos bajo mi…- Ahí dejando de hablar y sonrojándose mas.

-Creo que fue solo suerte. Es todo. – Separándose un poco mas de ella y limpiando sus pantalones.- creo que volveré a trabajar.- agrega con acidez haciendo distancia entre ellos rápidamente.

Sakura se le quedó observando mientras él le daba la espalda y comenzaba a recoger parte de las cosas del quiosco de venta y reunía parte de las sillas que no estaban siendo usadas al igual que las mesas.

Tampoco se percató que era el blanco de mirada tanto de Miyari como Kigashe quienes observaron desde un principio el intercambio de palabras entre los dos jóvenes. En realidad, Miyari fue quien les espiaba desde atrás de la repisa de venta y escondida magistralmente cerca de las cafeteras y frigoríficos portátiles y trataba de escuchar los que ellos decían. Kigashe se aproximó para decirle que eso no se hace y vieron todo lo que pasó después: ambos jóvenes caerse al suelo y el intercambio de palabras que siguió luego de eso.

-Debo admitir que se ven bien juntos- había dicho Kigashe entre dientes y sonriendo satisfecho ante la escena. Luego observa con fascinación la forma de ellos dos actuar para añadir con una carcajada.- ¿Viste donde le puso la mano? ¡Li No actúa lento, eso es claro!

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo _ellos?_ – Pregunta Miyari entre dientes y con un tono de voz huraño. -¿Por qué la toca _así_?

-No la toca de ninguna forma Miyari pero ella iba a lastimarse; si él no hubiera actuado así…

-¡Es una aprovechada! Es lo que es.

-Oye, Contrólate que hablas de Sakura. Sabes que no es una aprovechada- ahí viendo lo que pasa luego.- ¿Ves? Ella sabe lo que le conviene y no le conviene. Además tiene novio ¿No?

Miyari guarda silencio un instante para observar a Kigashe a los ojos y se muestra mas agradable al decir. – Si, tienes razón. Sakura tiene novio.

Kigashe le observa con expresión de incertidumbre cuando le dice con gesto serio –Oye… recuerda que Kinomoto es pariente de la Señorita Daidouji y a esta no le gustaría problemas entre su personal o entre tu y ella por un hombre.

-Sakura y yo jamás tendríamos problemas de ese tipo. – Sonríe satisfecha.- Sakura no es de las que anda fantaseando con los empleados de DT. No, para nada. Kinomoto jamás se fijaría en Li. Han tenido problemas desde el primer día. Y ella tiene novio… ¡Tienes razón Kigashe!

-Tampoco creo que te convenga involucrarte con Li, Miyari- Advierte Kigashe.

-La señorita Daidouji sabe mi interés en Li y no ha puesto impedimento. ¿Por qué habrías de ponerlo tú? – Viéndole permanecer en silencio a lo que añade pensativa al ver a Li trabajar recogiendo las mesas y sillas. – Ese sujeto desde que entró a DT me trae loca Kigashe. – Sorprendiendo al sujeto en el uso de aquella expresión.- Y haría lo que fuera por él.

-¡Miyari! ¡No lo puedo creer! Tú siempre has dicho que solo te casarías con alguien que tuviera mucho dinero… -Soltando una carcajada y azorando a la chica.- ¡Ahora te gusta Li!

-Peor aun Kigashe: Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. – Mirándolo de reojo.- Y eso es más peligroso todavía.

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás encaprichada. – Dice Kigashe atrayendo la mirada nada amistosa de su compañera de trabajo quien empequeñece sus ojos y lo escucha en silencio. – Y no creo que seas capaz de involucrarte con él por un mero antojo Miyari.

-No es un antojo y lo sabes. Llevas mucho tiempo conociéndome. Me siento que el corazón se me saldrá cuando lo tengo cerca. Que soy capaz de cruzar toda la ciudad si me lo pidiera…

-Sin embargo para él existes menos que el negocio – Viéndole pasar por el lado de ambos sin mirar una sola vez a Miyari o a él. – Mira eso: Si él sintiera lo mismo por ti, te miraría aunque fuera de reojo Miyari. Y velo, trabajando todo el tiempo. Aunque con todos es igual…

-¿Incluso con Kinomoto, cierto? – Pregunta ella ahora observando a Sakura atender unas personas.

-Oh si, incluso con Kinomoto… _hasta ahora._ – Dice mientras ambos observan a la siempre sonriente y gentil ojiverde cuando levanta la mirada hasta ellos y les sonríe de manera dulce, como siempre se ha destacado en hacer con todos.

-------------------------

* * *

Nuestra protagonista camina entre las personas mientras los fuegos artificiales llenan el cielo de luces en su espectáculo pirotécnico pero ella viene no prestándole atención a los mismos ni a las personas a su alrededor, excepto al hombre que le acompaña a su lado. Un hombre que horas antes se mostraba muy gentil y cordial. Y ahora parece mas ausente que presente. Apenas dijo dos palabras en el café y ella teme que tal vez se encontraba comprometido a acompañarle sin sentir gusto de hacerlo.

Tal vez Hiragizawa solo es cortés con ella por haberle dado empleo a Li. Tal vez Hiragizawa solo le invitó al festival para pasar un buen rato… para acompañar a Nakuru y él mismo aprender de la cultura japonesa. Tal vez su indisposición no permitió que el joven disfrutara del festival como deseaba o quizá tenía problemas. Y aunque Tomoyo trató de hacerle conversación mientras se sentaron en el café, este apenas le respondió con monosílabos y le observó por instantes como si su cabeza en algún momento fuera a explotar.

Y aquello le llenaba de una ansiedad que no le hacía sentir mejor en aquellas horas.

¿Acaso a Hiragizawa le perturba su compañía? Aquello le entristecía. Días atrás, llegó a pensar que Eriol fuera de sus creencias (absurdas para ella), tal vez podía ser una persona idónea: siendo totalmente opuesto a ella, le atraía de una manera ilógica. ¿Podíamos sentirnos atraídos de una persona tan opuesta a si misma? ¡Claro que si! Hiragizawa es atractivo (muy atractivo) y el hecho de que el pensar en él había reemplazado sus sentimientos de abatimiento y tristeza por su ruptura con Gyokushe, estaba también la actitud de "vivir de la aventura" que este sujeto presentaba con su comportamiento: por un momento era un hombre que aparentaba ser frío y práctico y de un momento a otro se convertía en un caballero británico que podía parecer frío pero su sonrisa y su mirada, podía hacerte temblar como gelatina.

Aquello le resultaba atractivo. Se encontraba atraída por él y peor aun, cerca de él se olvida de sus padres, de Kana Ebisawa y principalmente de Gyokushe quien logró ser una decepción total.

Pero ¿Por qué Eriol actúa de esta forma? ¿Por qué ahora quisiera golpearle con su bolsito y hacerlo salir de aquel sepulcral silencio?

Y es que Hiragizawa es un hombre que la confunde. Dos horas antes había mostrado sincera preocupación por su bienestar con lo que le ocurrió mientras le hacían el retrato. La sujetó de una manera que irradiaba preocupación, interés y cierta cercanía entre ellos. Aquello le había llenado de unos pensamientos rodeando la idea de que el sujeto podría estar de hecho interesado y preocupado por ella de una manera que no tenía que ver nada con "Química orgánica" o respuestas normales del cuerpo o tal vez uno de sus teoremas que en su momento los consideró ridículos al ser supuestamente las repuestas lógicas por encima de aquella "teoría" llamada amor, como este le llamaba.

Pero todo aquello quedó en el pasado de dos horas atrás. No podemos deducir que fue menos caballeroso con ella y le abandonó en el café porque esa no es la actitud de nuestro caballero de mirada índigo pero si podemos afirmar que lejos de los pensamientos femeninos, Eriol estaba llegando a una conclusión que le llenaba de mucha preocupación.

Su interés por Daidouji estaba pasando del plano "filosófico" para trasladarse a un plano mucho más peligroso.

El plano sentimental.

¿Era posible? Bueno podía admitir que los sentimientos son respuestas del subconsciente ante la presencia de un ser apreciado para el hombre. Su prima Nakuru y Shaoran Li eran las pruebas fehacientes de aquello.

Pero ¿Sentimientos hacía Daidouji? ¡Eso no lo puede permitir! ¡No! va contra todos sus sentidos y todas sus creencias.

No puede entregar tan fácil sus sentimientos a una sola persona: la experiencia con otros, le ha enseñado que depender sentimentalmente de una sola persona es un ataque suicida a sus convicciones, a su espíritu y a su corazón.

No se podía permitir creer en el amor; creer en el amor habían tenido consecuencias catastróficas no a él precisamente: pero alguien cercano a él. Y el amor se convierte en un arma de retención en una relación que tal vez termine en corazones rotos, traición y victimas por encima de la pareja en cuestión.

Había visto y palpado las consecuencias de Amar sin ser correspondido o aquella estúpida frase que dice "Si lo amas, déjalo ir: porque si te ama volverá a ti". Eso no ha sido del todo cierto: experimentar la libertad de parte del ser amado, te demuestra que tal vez, solo tal ves, a este no le importaste tanto como tu lo hiciste.

No se permitirá ser lastimado de semejante forma. Depender sentimentalmente y jugar el todo por el todo por la felicidad del otro y sacrificar tus propios sentimientos y convicciones nunca resulta apropiado.

Por eso siempre ha creído que el amor no es conveniente: mejor el deseo, la compenetración y el entendimiento. Pero aquello tampoco había resultado muy bien en su historia.

Y ahora aparece Daidouji. Ella no cree lo mismo que él. Es un riesgo, sin embargo lo ocurrido con ella mas temprano puso en alerta todos sus sentidos.

Y sus sentidos a veces (en la mayoría de los casos), siempre tienen razón.

Es por ello que encuentra más conveniente la distancia entre ambos. Pero ¿Por qué su mente considera que aquella distancia es un error?

Eriol despierta de sus pensamientos al encontrarse en un silencio ya incómodo con la joven a su lado. Revisa su reloj mientras ambos continúan caminando entre las pocas personas que no se encuentran viendo los fuegos artificiales o caminan a disfrutar de una de las obras que se celebran en el centro del parque. Tomoyo lo observa de reojo viendo revisar su reloj y se siente algo triste con aquello: Eriol no se divierte con su compañía. Incluso puede considerarle como una molestia.

Cuando el varón se percata que está solo se detiene: ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? Y es cuando volteándose observa a la amatista con una mirada triste y el varón retrocede rápidamente hasta donde ella para preguntar. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Tomoyo niega con su rostro y dice con una sonrisa triste y vacía (dándose Eriol cuenta de ello). – Creo que iré a casa… me siento cansada.

-Si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

-Oh no, gracias. Nakuru seguro querrá volver a casa un poco después. No quiero que luego ella tenga que esperarte.

-No es molestia pero creo que si te sientes mal.

-No me siento… mal. – Dice pensando el significado de aquello último.- Solo estoy aturdida. Ha sido un largo día.

Eriol la observa con detenimiento unos instantes para decir.- ¿Quieres hablar? – observando a su alrededor ve un claro un poco distanciado del camino que recorren todos. – Vamos allí…- tomándole sutilmente por el brazo y ante aquel contacto Tomoyo siente una sensación de sobresalto y calidez. Eriol por otro lado, suelta rápidamente su brazo y le guía a aquella zona que es menos concurrida pero si iluminada. Los árboles y arbustos le regalan cierta intimidad que no le ofrece la vereda llena de visitantes. Incluso allí se observan los fuegos artificiales. Tomoyo los observa un instante en silencio. Y cuando voltea se percata que el varón hace lo mismo mientras está inclinado contra el tronco de un árbol a pocos pies de ella.

-Te debo una disculpa: Se que deseabas disfrutar del festival y yo solo he sido un estorbo para ti y tu prima.

Sorprendido por sus palabras le responde con rapidez.- No has sido un estorbo. – Analizando su mirada un instante añade.- Lo que no hemos podido disfrutar de la actividad, ni siquiera tu. Pero aprecio tu compañía…no lo dudes.

-Últimamente soy todo menos una compañía agradable. – Replica ella con pesar y Eriol nota su tristeza en su rostro.

-Por tu expresión se que algo te molesta: lo percibí desde que nos vimos en la entrada; no tiene nada que ver con que no habías comido nada en todo el día… permite que lo diga pero me preocupas. Pareces mas delgada… y menos feliz que cuando nos conocimos.

Tomoyo siente el ardor de sus mejillas expandirse y las luces de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo iluminan ambos rostros. Las voces de las personas llegan hasta donde ellos se encuentran pero solo se quedan observándose el uno al otro hasta que es Eriol quien corta el contacto visual al voltear su mirada al camino lleno de personas y el espectáculo en el cielo nocturno para preguntar.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ebisawa? ¿Ya están formalmente involucrados?

-Admito que es lo que quieren mis padres… o Ebisawa. Pero no me siento preparada para decirle a Ebisawa que si… cuando…- siente su corazón latir a millón al añadir.- Cuando me gusta alguien mas. – Admite en voz alta y abriendo sus ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que dice: ¡Ella misma está sorprendida! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a decir algo así? ¡Claro que es la verdad! Pero ¿Por qué admitirlo a Eriol? ¿De todos a él? Incluso cuando rechazó a Kana ya en par de ocasiones le cuesta mas admitir esto a Hiragizawa que al joven Ebisawa.

-Entiendo. ¿No puedes olvidar a tu exnovio? ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-¿Gyokushe? – Viéndole asentir.- ¡Oh no! por sorpresivo que parezca, Gyokushe parece un recuerdo distante. Incluso, me atrevo a admitir que por mucho que le quise y le sigo queriendo las cosas no son iguales a antes. Tal vez el hecho que vive en otro lugar… que no lo he vuelto a ver, ha sanado mis heridas.

-¿Te lastimó tanto así?

Tomoyo asiente en silencio siendo observada por el varón un segundo. Luego se endereza a ella mientras se encuentra inclinado contra el árbol y cierra los ojos para decir.- Ya te he dicho que el amor es un inconveniente en las relaciones: él no dudó un instante para dejarte aquí mientras tu estabas enamorada de él.

-¿Acaso dices que él no me amaba? – Pregunta Daidouji con sus amatistas reflejando sorpresa e incredulidad al mirar al varón de ojos azules rostro blanquecino.

-Solo digo que él usó la razón y la lógica por encima del corazón. Te lo he dicho: a veces el corazón nos traiciona. Por eso hay que ver el amor y los sentimientos como algo….

-Si, ya te escuché: químico. – dice con hastío y el sujeto lo nota sonriendo sutilmente. –Entonces ¿Debería llevarme de esa química que tanto dices para usar la cabeza e involucrarme con Kana?

Eriol duda unos instantes antes de responderle.- Creo que lo que no te permite aceptar a

Kana es intuición: la impresión de que no es totalmente fiable.

Tomoyo le escucha y le mira con intensidad ante sus palabras. Aquel silencio de su parte aturde por instantes a Eriol quien igual se queda observándole esperando alguna respuesta suya. Y es cuando esta le responde soltando una risita sutil.- Creo que a veces resultas gracioso mas que incomprensible. – Eriol la mira aturdido para devolverle una sonrisa.- Tus convicciones en un principio me turbaban. No podía concebir que una persona no creyera en el amor. Fuera de las experiencias que te han hecho creer esto en estos momentos, yo si creo en el amor. Fuera de que Gyokushe rompiera conmigo y se fuera a vivir lejos, creo en el amor. El amor puede con todo.

-¿Y la distancia? ¿Crees en tu experiencia que la distancia entre ustedes no habría sido un impedimento?

Tomoyo piensa un instante en el caso de Sakura con su novio y responde.- Tarde o temprano lo sería. Pero…- encogiéndose de brazos.- No se diría que no lo intentó.

-¿Aun estás enamorada de él?

Ella lo observa en silencio aproximándose a él para decir.- Podría decirse que si. Siempre tendré un cariño especial a Gyokushe. Pero… mis sentimientos…últimamente han cambiado mucho… mucho.

-¿Por Kana?

-No. No por Kana.

Eriol se queda observándola un instante: la joven se ve encantadora, alegre y sumamente nerviosa, probablemente de estar hablando de esos temas con alguien a quien no conoce mucho pero que la curiosidad por saber mas de sus ideas y convicciones hacen que el joven profundice mas con sus preguntas y termina con mas curiosidad que respuestas.

La joven se ha aproximado al sujeto poco a poco mientras han ido conversando. Ella simplemente dice.- ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… - sorprendiéndole.- un tanto misteriosos…

-¿Miste-riosos?

-Así es. – Afirma ella con una tenue sonrisa. - Siempre tienes una mirada un tanto extraña. Cuando ves a las personas a los ojos, siempre puedes suponer lo que piensan o lo que pueden decir o hacer. Pero siempre tus ojos irradian una sensación de que sabes más que la mayoría. Es… interesante. – En aquel momento sus pupilas se dilatan pues siente un débil roce tibio y lento sobre su mentón: baja la mirada para notar que es la mano del sujeto la cual roza su piel, y dejando en su contacto un calorcito agradable y también electrizante.

Una sensación que pocas veces ha sentido en su vida.

-Eres alguien sumamente especial Tomoyo… no dejes que nadie diga lo contrario…- Ahí, la joven toma su mano que está acariciando su mentón para aferrarla un instante contra la suya, y el contacto se siente mas intenso entre ambos. Luego sin ella proponérselo poco a poco se va empinando sobre la punta de sus pies hasta llegar al contorno de los labios masculinos y cerrar sus ojos al hacer contacto sus labios con los de él en un inocente roce lleno de todos los sentimientos que es difícil para ella, el expresarlos.

Pero que al final comprende sin mucho problema: la persona que le gusta y siempre le ha gustado… aquel que le impide darle el sí a Kana… aquel que le impactó desde la primera vez que lo vio. Aquel con quien no duda irse a un apartado y besarse con él o tal vez aquel que es tan opuesto a ella como la noche al día.

Una vez separa sus labios de él y abre los ojos, el hombre le observa con cierta confusión en su mirada que le hace percatarse por un segundo que cometería un error o tal vez no estuvo bien hecho de su parte ser ella quien le besara. Su impulsividad últimamente la lleva a situaciones insospechadas.

Incluso en aquellos instantes separa sus labios para disculparse cuando un dedo masculino se posa en ellos para no hacerla hablar y ahora es él quien inclina su alta figura hasta ella para probar el néctar de su boca e incluso responderle al favor tenido con él.

Su beso se hace un tanto más exigente pero no por ello asfixiante. Tienen un contacto lento y pausado mientras sus bocas expresan más de lo que las palabras podrían decir. Contrario a lo que Tomoyo pensó segundos antes que tal vez sus expectativas pudieran ser muy altas al exigir respuesta de aquel beso por departe del varón.

En un segundo comprende mientras su cuerpo siente el calor en aquel contacto, que las manos varoniles se deslizan de sus hombros a su cintura para aprisionarla en contra de su figura y que sus labios comienzan a separarse poco a poco sin ningún pudor ante la exigencia silenciosa de la boca de Eriol, que la situación en pocos momentos y sino existieran barreras que les impidiera estar juntos, se saldría de control. Y es que lo quiera o no, recordó los besos dados por Gyokushe… y nada era como esto.

Fue él quien rompió el contacto y lo hizo de repente, sin aspavientos y con el aliento entrecortado. El rostro de Tomoyo estaba rojo y que decir de sus labios (habían perdido parte del labial que llevaba en ellos) y el tenerla tan cerca de su figura hacen que su corazón quiera desbocarse de su cuerpo.

-Yo… yo… discúlpame- Dice Eriol ganando un poco de control ante las circunstancias.- Yo lo siento… no se que pensaba… no debí de…

-No, no… disculpa… fui yo… es decir…- callando de repente y sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. –Te provoqué besarme… o eso creo… - añade aturdida y con la mirada abajo. Sacude su cabeza lentamente.- Pero… me gustó. Me gustas… Eriol.

Eriol guardó silencio sorprendido de su revelación y no duda que sus sentimientos van a la par de Tomoyo. Pero aquello es lo último que el desea… al menos concientemente. Tomoyo es totalmente opuesta a él. Sin contar que su padre no quiere saber nada de él o su progenitor.

¡Esto estaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera tragedia literaria! ¡Digna de Shakespeare!

Eriol decidió retroceder pensativo mientras la chica lo observa y añade pensativo.- Sabes que esto no debe de ser Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué?

En aquel instante suena el teléfono en el bolsillo del varón y este lo extrae observando el identificador para responder.- Es Nakuru. – Tomando la llamada.

Tomoyo lo escucha responder rápidamente que ya irían a alcanzarla a la entrada del parque. Y Eriol cuelga la llamada y se queda observando a Tomoyo un instante para notar el dolor que irradia su mirada. Esta solo dice. –Si quieres puedes ir a su alcance. Yo iré a ver a Sakura y los demás.

-No, no… si quieres puedo acompañarte…

-No gracias- dice la chica y añade con una fría sonrisa – Gracias por la compañía y lamento mucho todo esto- ya cuando Eriol quiso reaccionar al significado de sus palabras, la joven ya se encontraba caminando entre la multitud y dirigiéndose contra la cantidad de personas que se dirigían ya a la salida del parque pues las actividades habían concluido formalmente.

Luego de unos instantes a solo fue que se percata que tal vez, toda esta situación, había sido un grave error.

Pero la sensación, el sabor y la intensidad del beso compartido por la joven momentos antes le hicieron regresar a la realidad y esta le pegó como una bofetada en su rostro al verse solo y que la chica se había marchado sin una respuesta.

**-Continuará.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Comentarios de la autora. **Bien deben de comprender que la parte reflejando la actitud de Sonomi ante la violencia de su esposo, es precisamente ese silencio que se conserva en algunos sectores de mayor poder adquisitivo: El que "Dirán" influye que eviten denunciar casos de violencia física y verbal en el ambiente intrafamiliar. Esta es una situación que es deplorable pero precisamente es adoptada por muchas mujeres que se niegan a enfrentar estos casos para evitar el rechazo social y viéndose perder todo. **¡No debemos de actuar de esta manera! Una primera vez de violencia, sigue a una segunda y ni hablemos de una tercera.** Marzo fue el _**DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER**_ y debemos como mujeres y hombres de bien, evitar estos comportamientos y buscar ayuda si en verdad llegamos a esos límites y _**NO QUEDARNOS CALLADAS.**_ La defensa de nuestros derechos es lo mas importante y no podemos inventar excusas por el "pero yo lo amo" "es que no sabe expresar cariño" son excusas tontas y no debemos defenderlas. _No nos volvamos nosotros y algún conocido en una estadística más. _

Entre otras cosas ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! WOW 183 reviews y apenas por el capitulo seis. Agradezco mucho el apoyo y el seguimiento dado a la historia y espero que este capítulo al igual que los demás, haya sido de su agrado. ¡Bueno muchos avances en las relaciones de los personajes! Y para esos mal pensados que andan por ahí no digo con respecto al "avance" Dado por Li en la pobre Sakura. Lo que si podemos adivinar que Touya estando presente cuando eso ocurrió y lo fulmina a golpes… ya estaríamos viendo a Li tomar un avión de regreso a China nada mas para alejarse del extremista hermano de Sakura. Y hablando de este ¿Acaso habrá una relación sentimental en puerta? Nunca se lleven de las apariencias es mi lema últimamente ^^ Aunque Nakuru haya prestado atención en un hombre guapo… -¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no lo haría? – no quiere decir que esos dos estén destinados el uno para el otro… sino es así ¿Quién está destinado para el alto moreno? ¡Bueno una sorpresa se viene por ahí y bastante intensa! JEJEJE pero no revelo mas nada… si hablaremos de Hiragizawa… aquellas que piensan que podríamos matarlo, el avance que se viene aquí abajo le dará mucho que pensar… ¡Pobre Tomoyo! Declararsele al sujeto y este decirle "No podemos!!!" Eso hace que pierda un tanto mi fe en los hombres… en serio ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Necesitamos un experto que nos diga:-P conformémonos que Tomoyo le ha dejado clara sus intenciones y que este se encamine en buen pie… ¡O Kana, o Tetsû se le adelantarán! Y hablando del padre de Tomoyo, este si que está en un buen lío… ¿Cómo es posible que se deje enredar tanto? En fin, esperemos que las cosas no pasen a mayores…

Gracias a Dikou por sus mensajes dándole seguimiento a la historia. Así mismo con las chicas que se han estado comunicando conmigo vía mail. Los aprecio un montón a cada uno y por el momento les dejo con el adelanto de lo que se viene para el próximo capitulo:

_**Borrando su sonrisa la chica de ojos amatista, saca de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y busca en su directorio el número que le interesa. Suena un par de veces y finalmente una voz masculina sale en el fondo diciendo "Es Hiragizawa, deja tu mensaje después del tono" escuchándose el tono. **_

_**Tomoyo toma un poco de aire antes de decir.- Soy yo, Tomoyo. No se si tienes cobertura internacional o dejaste el teléfono aquí en Japón. Nakuru me ha contado que estás en Londres. No voy a pedir que me llames… tampoco que me des razones. No se tampoco cuanto durará la disponibilidad de grabación pero si espero que dure para esto: Al menos merecía una razón de porque no puedo sentir lo que siento por ti. No te preocupes; creo que es pasajero – miente – gracias por no darme esperanzas de nada y seguro te encontrarás este mensaje infantil y tonto. Pero la verdad es que el tonto eres tú y no yo. Dijiste que "Esto no puede ser" y me pregunto ¿No puede ser porque estás "enamorado" de Kaho Mitzuki aún y sabes que tu teoría es tonta? ¿O tal vez es que le tienes miedo a lo que puedes sentir que eche esa teoría tuya a la basura? Creo que tienes miedo a enamorarte Eriol y te lo digo claro porque no soy de las que hacen rodeos. En fin, no espero nada de tu parte así que puedes estar tranquilo. Puedes huir en esta ocasión pero te lo digo ahora para que luego no te caiga de sorpresa: Al final, el amor te atrapará Eriol y no podrás huir y si lo haces, no demostrarás tu teoría. Demostrarás que tienes un miedo tan terrible al enamorarte que al final temerás más cuando te veas solo. – Ahí colgando la llamada. Segundos después echó su cabeza sobre el escritorio con el aparato en mano y dijo con nerviosismo- ¿Qu-e he he-cho? **_

**Próximo Capitulo: "Aventura, desventuras y Desastres" **

**Un beso a todos,**

**Crys. **


	8. Capitulo ocho: “Aventuras, desventuras y

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo 8. "Aventuras, desventuras y desastres." **

"_**Cierto, lo besé. No fue un sueño. Trato de que no lo vea yo como un producto de mi fantasía y por supuesto que no lo fue. Aun sus palabras taladran mis pensamientos. "No puede ser" dicen sus labios y mis esperanzas se esfumasen. Pero esto me pasa por seguir mi corazón. Se nota por supuesto que él no sigue los dictados de su corazón porque si conozco un poco de besos para saber que él respondió a mis besos. ¡Claro que lo hizo! Ahora, he llamado dos ocasiones a su oficina y a su teléfono móvil y no responde mi llamada. Ya no se que pasará. Creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de él… Mi cabeza es un mar de dudas. Todas gracias a Eriol. No debí de revelarle que me gustaba… tal vez las cosas volverían a como fueron antes… antes de aquel beso. Porque lo que mas me importa en estos momentos es recuperar su amistad. ¿Qué hay con Kana? Pues no he sabido mucho de él. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado; fuera de unos esporádicos mensajes vía correo electrónico me enteré que está en la India. Algo de patentes tecnológicas y problemas de producción. Pero Kana no me interesa y espero con mucha suerte, poder volver a referírselo una vez vuelva. Porque o es Eriol o no es nadie… al menos no por el momento"**_

_**------------------------------------ **_

La joven de ojos verdes observa con detenimiento aquella tarjeta en sus manos con colores vivos y alegres y levanta su mirada a su interlocutora para reconfirmar su la información captada- ¿Una fiesta de Cumpleaños?

Miyari asiente con una sonrisa y mirada brillante para decirle luego que terminaran la jornada de aquel día y decir.- Así es. Idea de mis padres… será en dos semanas y espero que vengan todos.

-Me sorprendes. Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños. –Opina la chica de ojos verdes.

-No me malinterpretes Sakura. No que no me gustan las fiestas: es que nunca he tenido dinero para celebrarlo. Pero mi padre recibió una jugosa comisión esta semana y ha decidido con mamá venir a la ciudad y hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños. Vendrán a mi departamento para coordinarlo todos dos días antes de la fecha. – Sonrojándose añade.- No quería una fiesta pero han insistido… ¿Vendrás, cierto?

Sonríe diciendo.- Claro que si. – Ampliando su sonrisa.- No me la perdería por nada…

-¡Fantástico! No tienes que traer nada…*

-Claro que si llevaré algo. No faltara más… - En aquel momento entra Li por la puerta de servicio e inmediatamente se dirige a la caja registradora trayendo la atención de ambas chicas.

-Espero que Li vaya…- Dice Miyari con un suspiro con lo que atrae la atención de su amiga de nuevo a ella.-

-¿Te gusta Li?

-¿A quien no?

-Puedo asegurarte que a mi no me gusta. Es mas es un hombre un tanto contradictorio.

Miyari la observa con sorna para decirle.- ¿Es acaso por el hecho que es el único hombre que no es susceptible a tu mirada o a tu rostro, Sakura?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estás tan acostumbrada a atraer la atención de los hombres que resulta sorprendente para ti que uno de ellos no sea sensible a tus encantos. Creo que eso es lo que hace que no te simpatice. – Agrega la chica de pecas con sequedad.

-Te equivocas Miyari- Responde Sakura con mirada seria y hasta sorprendida por sus suposiciones.- No soy ese tipo de persona que atrae la atención o que necesita llamarla. No soy tan superficial. Y por el otro lado, no a todos le simpatizo por ser yo… Li es ejemplo exacto de lo que te digo…

-De una semana aquí ni se dirigen la palabra- Apunta Miyari observándola con interés.- Desde la noche del Festival. – Haciendo una pausa.- ¿Algo ha pasado entre ustedes?

Sakura la mira con interés y frunce su rostro para responderle.- Nada que sea de interés general y nada que te preocupe.- Dando por zanjado aquel tema se retira hasta atrás donde tiene cosas que hacer.

**--------------------------------------**

-_Lamento mucho que no le encuentres en su oficina o tampoco en casa_- Habla Nakuru con Tomoyo mientras esta se encuentra en su despacho y su rostro demuestra el mar de confusiones que ocurren en su persona_.- Eriol se marchó una semana atrás a Londres en un viaje de negocios. _

-Si, comprendo.

Nakuru guarda silencio unos instantes sospechando que algo no anda bien. Incluso desde el festival su primo estuvo muy callado y reservado en el regreso a casa y al día siguiente sin decirle a nadie, se marcha a Londres sin hacer una maleta, solo llevando consigo su portafolio de trabajo y su ordenador portátil_.- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes que le hizo tomar esa decisión tan precipitada? _

Tomoyo se mordió el labio pensando "_Solo que lo besé, él respondió mi beso y sin ninguna explicación simplemente me dice que no puede ser… pero ¿Por qué no?"_

-No, nada. Solo que me ha extrañado no saber de él desde el festival, es todo.

"Miente" piensa la castaña sentada cómodamente delante del escritorio en el estudio de la Mansion Hiragizawa. – _Oh, bueno Eriol no suele tomar decisiones precipitadamente. Me pregunto que pasaría… ha llamado solo en dos ocasiones y las dos se ha comunicado con su padre. No ha querido hablar conmigo. Creo que conociéndolo, huye de algo… _

En aquel instante Sakura ingresa a la oficina de su jefa extrañándose ante su rostro lleno de preocupación y confusión, no dudando en cerrar la puerta tras ella y sentarse delante de su escritorio. – Bueno, si llama…- hesitando un instante.- No, mejor no.

_-¿Quieres que le pase tus saludos? _

-No, bueno… no. – Dice finalmente.

-_Entiendo… Oye ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar un día de estos? –_ Pregunta Nakuru. – _Me encantaría que vinieras a hacerme compañía. La casa se siente tan sola sin Eriol. _

-No creo que sea buena idea.

_-¿Por qué no? Eres mi amiga y la de Eriol y no creo que tenga nada de malo. Además me siento muy sola en esta enorme casa y un poco de compañía no me caerá ma_l.- Ocurriéndosele algo añade.- _¿Por qué no traes a Sakura contigo? Así lo haremos mas entretenido. _

-Si, claro. Le preguntaré- dice desanimada y añade.- tengo mucho trabajo. Hablaremos luego.

_-Si, claro. ¡No olvides! Las espero_…

-Si, te avisaré- Y despidiéndose de la chica, cuelga la llamada observando a Sakura devolverle la misma mirada y dice.- Está en Londres. Nakuru no sabe cuando volverá.

-La verdad no comprendo a los hombres. ¿Cómo es posible que se marchara a Londres y no te respondiera?

-Estará acostumbrado a no dar explicaciones; a las mujeres menos.- Dice bajando su mirada y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.- Cometí un error. Un grave y estúpido error… jamás debí de besarle.

-Has pasado toda la semana culpándote y te he dicho que no tienes la culpa; actuaste por instinto y la impresión que te daba (y a mi también) es que le gustas… y respondió a tu beso. Creo que nos engañó a todos. ¿Crees que su prima sabía que se marcharía a Londres?

-No. Nakuru me asegura que su viaje les cayó de sorpresa en su casa. No dio razones y solo dijo que se marchaba en viaje de negocios a Londres. Ni siquiera llevaba equipaje.

-¿Acaso volvería con su antigua novia?

-No creo que sea así. – Asegura la joven Daidouji atrayendo la atención de su prima y añade.- Los tabloides lo habrían anunciado o Nakuru estaría enterada. –Negando con su cabeza añade.- No, Sakura. Creo que es mejor dejar este asunto de Hiragizawa asentado y concluido. Tengo que concentrarme entonces en olvidar lo que pasó y seguir con mi vida. Enfocarme en los problemas de mis padres.

-Pero si has llamado a tu mamá y te ha dicho que todo marcha bien.

-Conoces a mi madre y ya te conté todo lo que ella dijo aquel día: justifica a mi padre y la forma en que actuó con ella. Por tanto no puedo creer todo lo que ella me diga del asunto. En cuanto a mi padre, no me he atrevido a ir a su oficina o a la casa, respetando los deseos de mi madre pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada… ¿Cómo se si me habla con la verdad o no?

-¿Yendo a casa, tal vez?

-Si, tal vez. – Suspira pensativa.- Pero no puedo ahora. Tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar…- haciendo una pausa.- A propósito- sonriendo tenuemente aunque sin iluminársele el rostro. - ¿Qué pasa entre tu y Li? Desde el día del festival pareciera que se llevan mejor.

Sonrojándose un instante, Sakura responde nerviosa.- Más bien que hemos encontrado un tema en común y trabajamos en conjunto. Para trabajar juntos debemos de llevarnos mejor ¿No?

-Si y tanta confidencia en dicho trabajo, me tiene curiosa Sakura. No me has querido decir nada y no puedo decirte que iría hasta él y le pediría que me contara que hacen ustedes porque no es mi estilo y no le tengo tanta confianza.

Sakura se mordió la lengua: fue precisamente idea de ella aun no confesarle nada a su amiga de lo que pasó el día del festival y la desaparición del dinero de la caja de efectivo. Shaoran no estaba muy convencido en aquel momento de no decirle nada a su jefa y hasta le sorprendió la petición de Sakura de guardar silencio. Pero el hombre comprendió la explicación de la ojiverde en decir "_ella tiene muchas preocupaciones ahora y añadir esto no le ayudará_". Así que en contra del criterio de ambos y ante la preocupación de la joven por su jefa, uno y otro han guardado silencio pero estando con los ojos bien abiertos en caso que otro "incidente" se de en el negocio y tengan pruebas para acusar a alguien.

-No es nada… no te preocupes y déjalo en nuestras manos.

Aun no convencida la observa con detenimiento notando su nerviosismo y dice – Muy bien. De acuerdo… no preguntaré más. Pero si me alegra que se lleven mejor. Es una gran persona.

Sakura se pone de pie y sonríe a su amiga para salir de su despacho. Borrando su sonrisa la chica de ojos amatista, saca de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y busca en su directorio el número que le interesa. Suena un par de veces y finalmente una voz masculina sale en el fondo diciendo "_Es Hiragizawa, deja tu mensaje después del tono"_ escuchándose el tono.

Tomoyo toma un poco de aire antes de decir.- Soy yo, Tomoyo. No se si tienes cobertura internacional o dejaste el teléfono aquí en Japón. Nakuru me ha contado que estás en Londres. No voy a pedir que me llames… tampoco que me des razones. No se tampoco cuanto durará la disponibilidad de grabación pero si espero que dure para esto: Al menos merecía una razón de porque no puedo sentir lo que siento por ti. No te preocupes; creo que es pasajero – miente – gracias por no darme esperanzas de nada y seguro te encontrarás este mensaje infantil y tonto. Pero la verdad es que el tonto eres tú y no yo. Dijiste que "Esto no puede ser" y me pregunto ¿No puede ser porque estás "enamorado" de Kaho Mitzuki aún y sabes que tu teoría es tonta? ¿O tal vez es que le tienes miedo a lo que puedes sentir que eche esa teoría tuya a la basura? Creo que tienes miedo a enamorarte Eriol y te lo digo claro porque no soy de las que hacen rodeos. En fin, no espero nada de tu parte así que puedes estar tranquilo. Puedes huir en esta ocasión pero te lo digo ahora para que luego no te caiga de sorpresa: Al final, el amor te atrapará Eriol y no podrás huir y si lo haces, no demostrarás tu teoría. Demostrarás que tienes un miedo tan terrible al enamorarte que al final temerás más cuando te veas solo. – Ahí colgando la llamada. Segundos después echó su cabeza sobre el escritorio con el aparato en mano y dijo con nerviosismo- ¿Qu-e he he-cho?

**--------------------------------------**

"…_el amor te atrapará Eriol y no podrás huir y si lo haces, no demostrarás tu teoría. Demostrarás que tienes un miedo tan terrible al enamorarte que al final temerás más cuando te veas solo" _ el varón escuchó aquel tono de concluido el mensaje y cerró el aparato con lentitud aun observándolo.

Pasan de las cuatro de la mañana en Londres y ha escuchado aquel mensaje dejado por Tomoyo unas seis veces en el transcurso de la noche. Sus palabras son hirientes pero no ciertas: Sabe o percibe que estuvo mal el haber abandonado Japón tan apresuradamente y sin tener una conversación decente con ella pero tuvo que hacerlo; si bien es cierto que se encontraba confundido, se encontraba apenado por su manera de actuar. No quería contarle a Tomoyo la verdadera razón por la cual no aceptaba su declaración. Contarle que los padres de ambos se odian a muerte, contarle que sus intenciones de apoderarse de las Empresas Daidouji y usarla como instrumento para quitarle las empresas a Ebisawa, no le parecía justo. Ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Le preocupa el bienestar de la joven en manos de Ebisawa pero sabe que jugar con los sentimientos de esta, pone en alto riesgo su amistad.

¿Su amistad? ¿Amistad con Tomoyo? No olvida sus besos… no olvida su rostro y sus palabras nerviosas al surgir de sus labios _"Me gustas… me gustas Eriol"_ acaparan sus pensamientos cada vez que baja la guardia.

Algo se le ocurrirá de este momento a su regreso a Londres para compensar a la chica y darle a entender que sus sentimientos no son recíprocos con ella… pero ¿Por qué rayos le devolvió el beso como lo hizo? Recordar aquella noche le parece una noche de ensueño. Ella estaba hermosa y la ocasión además del ambiente lo proporcionó todo. ¡Terminó besándose en un apartado con Tomoyo Daidouji! Ciertamente si Tetsû Daidouji o Kana se enteraban se armaría una guerra de proporciones catastróficas. Y Tomoyo se vería atrapada en el medio.

Pero por el otro lado, las noticias que su administrador financiero le tiene de Japón no son las mas prometedoras: Ebisawa ha adquirido un 20 por ciento de las acciones de la Corporación Daidouji aquel mismo día y Eriol apenas cuenta con un 14% de las acciones ya adquiridas en venta pública. No supone que Kana le ha propuesto matrimonio a Tomoyo pero la noticia de que Daidouji está en la quiebra absoluta no tardará en salir a la luz y el tiempo se acaba.

Si sus sospechas están en lo cierto, no tardarán en proponerle matrimonio a Tomoyo o hacer el enlace de conocimiento público. Kana y Tomoyo… no puede intervenir pero tampoco puede permitirlo.

Las cosas se le han complicado y bastante. En aquel momento llega a la conclusión que no puede postergar más su regreso: tiene que concluir las negociaciones en Londres y volver a Japón a tratar de arreglar el desastre en el que se encuentra metido y su situación con Tomoyo.

**------------------------------------**

-Aquí tiene y pase unas buenas noches- Dice Sakura a uno de los últimos clientes de la noche. Este se retira con su orden y una taza de café para llevar y finalmente Sakura mira el reloj del negocio suspirando cansada: Las diez de la noche. Ya es hora del cierre. Sakura debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo presentado en la tarde en DT tuvo que cancelar el compromiso que tenía con Tomoyo y la invitación de Nakuru de ir a la casa de los Hiragizawa.

En algunas ocasiones su percepción de las personas de recursos como los Hiragizawa y los Daidouji llega a ponerla en unos predicamentos concernientes a la etiqueta y protocolo que la sacan de quicio: Su nerviosismo cuando se encuentra entre ese tipo de personas es tal que su grado de torpeza no tiene límites. Incluso la presencia de Tetsû Daidouji mientras fue mas joven siempre la sacaba de su centro, terminando aquellas cenas informales o reuniones por cumpleaños de su amiga o invitaciones en desastres sociales.

Así que faltar a la cena de los Hiragizawa no era para ella un entristecimiento total. Es mas, se encuentra incluso mas complacida consigo misma por no haber tenido que mentir y que le tocara reemplazar a Miyari ya que esta se ausentara en horas de la tarde por ir a un seminario de su universidad.

En aquel instante sale Shaoran de atrás aun vistiendo su uniforme y con una bandeja de soufflés con crema atrayendo la mirada de la joven quien le dice.- Aun sigues aquí. Pensé que me encontraba sola.

-Me quedé de último para hablar contigo y terminar de preparar los soufflés. –dice el varón observándole mientras ambos colocan aquellos postres en la vitrina refrigerada y Sakura la cierra. – Debemos de informarle a la Señorita Daidouji de la desaparición del dinero.

Sakura rueda los ojos y frunce su boca para decirle.- Ya le dije que no es conveniente.- postergando en ir a colocar el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta y girar el cierre.

-Ha pasado una semana desde la desaparición del dinero. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta… no tenemos idea clara de quien lo tomó- Insiste Shaoran con firmeza. –No puedes esperar a que ella se de cuenta y luego tratar de explicarle. Hay que decirle para que ella de parte a las autoridades.

.-Tomoyo se sentirá muy decepcionada si sabe que hay un ladrón aquí. – Suspira pensativa y muestra su pesar ante la idea de Li.- Debemos considerar que tal vez fue un robo cuando todos estábamos distraídos… alguien ajeno al negocio.

-Sabes muy bien que no es cierto. – Explica Li con un tono de voz firme y decidida. – Solo un empelado sabía con exactitud donde acordamos todos en colocar la caja de efectivo ante los cierres de venta en esos tres momentos específicos del día.- Añade en pocos segundos.- Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

Sakura se voltea completamente a él y dice.- No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso conoces a quien tomó el dinero? ¿Lo estás protegiendo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero tampoco permitiré que le digas eso a Tomoyo. Ella trata a todos aquí como su familia. Si se entera que alguien robó la caja de efectivo se sentirá muy decepcionada.

-Se sentirá peor si se entera ella misma o acaso vuelve a repetir. –Insiste Li con firmeza.

-No tenemos pruebas de quien pudo haberlo hecho – Replica Sakura de manera firme y mostrando su negatividad ante el asunto.- Y no creo que sea correcto acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas.

-Deja de ser testaruda- Objeta Li sonrojando a Sakura por el adjetivo como la ha llamado.- será peor si dejamos que esto siga su curso. Solo estaban además de Tomoyo, tú y yo, tres empleados más… más dos que llevaban mercancía al quiosco. Son cinco sospechosos.

-Imposible.- Afirma Sakura contradiciéndole- ¿Qué te dice que fue cualquiera de ellos o no tu? ¡Tú tienes más probabilidades de robar ese dinero que cualquiera de ellos!

-¿YO? ¿Dices que yo me robé ese dinero? ¿Acaso estás loca o que?

-¡No me llames loca! – grita Sakura apuntándole con el dedo y alzando su voz. –Todos esos empleados tienen meses, y años trabajando para Tomoyo… sin embargo tú eres el mas reciente en nuestro staff y el de mas probabilidades de haber tomado ese dinero.

-Oye ¿Acaso me acusas de robar, Kinomoto? ¡Yo! ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué soy pobre o que? ¿Por qué no tengo donde caerme muerto, según tu?

-¡Por que todo esto pasa cuando tú entras a trabajar! Esa será tu gran estrategia: Acusar a otro de los viejos empleados para que la culpa no caiga sobre ti….

-¡Confías demasiado en la gente! ¡Te apegas sentimentalmente creyendo que no pueden traicionarte! Créeme Sakura: - llamándola por su nombre y sorprendiéndole.- La gente puede traicionarte… no importa que tan bien creas que los conozcas.

-¡Hay que creer en la gente!

-No todo el tiempo.

-¡Esto es ridículo! No le diré a Tomoyo que uno de sus empleados le ha robado… ¡no ahora! No con tantos problemas que tiene encima… ¡no lo haré!

-Si no lo haces tu… lo haré yo.- Dice mostrando su firmeza en su desafío.

-Si lo haces, te acusaré a ti Li. – ella responde con firmeza de igual proporción a la de él.

-No te atreverías… no tienes pruebas.

-Pruébame… -Dice ella sacando el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. – Tal vez no tenga pruebas, pero ¿A quien le creerá Tomoyo? ¿A mí o a ti?

Li la miró a los ojos un instante: sino la conociera y ya supiera de que es capaz ella, le habría encontrado aquella actitud y los ojos brillantes atractivos. Pero ha descubierto con el paso de los días que además de terca, persistente y demasiado confiada, es una chica muy interesante y no pasa un segundo que no la mire detenidamente mientras hace su trabajo.

Pero ahora… ahora ¡la poca paciencia que tiene, se está yendo por la alcantarilla con su tozudez!

En una acción repentina Li se quita el delantal que lleva puesto para sorpresa de Sakura lo coloca encima de la repisa para decir.- No será necesario. Renuncio.

Sakura no ocultó su sorpresa al verle y escucharle decir aquello. -¿Hablas en serio?

-No tengo porque soportar tus acusaciones, tu tozudez o en todo caso tu discriminación conmigo porque soy extranjero, soy el más nuevo en DT o porque soy pobre…

-¡No soy discriminadora! ¡Tú me haces decir cosas que no las siento! – Replica al verle marcharse por la puerta de los empleados. -¡Si te vas Tomoyo me culpará a mi!

-Eso a ti no tiene porque importarte. Dile que renuncié y listo… inventa cualquier cosa… el caso es que lamentaré mucho dejar de trabajar para ella, pero definitivamente no puedo trabajar con alguien que actúa como una niña a pesar que es una adulta.- Dándole una bofetada con sus palabras.- No toda la gente es buena Sakura…- Añade rápidamente. – Tienes que aprender a no confiar en todo el mundo… y leer a las personas. – Marchándose por la puerta de servicio ante la mirada atónita de la joven de ojos verdes.

Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes y luego que razona ve por unos segundos el teléfono móvil en sus manos; sintiéndose terriblemente culpable pero al mismo tiempo respira largamente. La presencia de Li desde que llegó a DT aunque ha representado un gran activo para la misma, la puso nerviosa desde el primer Día. Y admitir que los acosos departe de Miyari al hombre, la sacan de quicio.

Pero es la primera vez que se comporta así con otra persona. Incluso con su hermano Touya, suele ser un tanto más civilizada – siempre que la ocasión se lo permita.- Pero ahora, tal vez ha exagerado. La situación pasó de ser más personal que el tema que confrontaban.

"_Puede ser que sea ingenua, pero no puedo pensar que alguno de los de los que trabajan con nosotros pudieron tomar el dinero. ¿Quién podría hacer eso a Tomoyo_?" –Baka…. Baka Shaoran Li. - en aquel momento escucha la puerta frontal abrirse y cerrarse y pasos entrando al café (¡Se le olvidó cerrar la puerta de enfrente al llegar las diez de la noche!) lo que la hacen decir al momento que se voltea a los recién llegados.- Lo siento, está cerrado. – Pero al ver a las personas dentro del establecimiento su corazón se disparó a latir intensamente y sintió como las piernas le temblaron.

-Lo siento muñeca. Pero no nos podemos ir ahora. –Dice la primera persona, la mas alta de los dos que allí se encuentran portando máscaras de esquiar y dicen.- Solo nos iremos cuando nos des lo que buscamos.- Ríe con satisfacción y su fría mirada hace que Sakura retroceda un paso. – Quieta preciosa… no tardaremos mucho…- sacando a la luz una larga navaja que Sakura observó con nerviosismo palideciendo a lo que se produce en sus pensamientos. Mientras ella piensa con nerviosismo que hacer (O no hacer), el otro hombre cierra con el seguro por dentro la puerta del establecimiento y saca un arma a la vista de la ojiverde.

**---------------------------------**

El joven de mirada chocolate estrelló la puerta de la casilla más de lo necesario contra el mueble al mismo tiempo que termina de vestirse con sus ropas. Ya habiendo recogido sus pocas pertenencias de la misma no iba dudar mucho en hacer llegar a la señorita Daioduji una carta con su renuncia en los siguientes días.

La situación con Sakura lo ha sacado de quicio. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay algo peor que acusarle de robo? ¿Acusarle porque supuestamente no tiene dinero? ¿Puede alguien como el gran Xiao Lang Li, aguantar tales acusaciones? Sus palabras le lastiman a pesar de que sabe en que no son ciertas.

Y su respuesta vino de golpe: no por ser Xiao Lang Li no puede tomar esos insultos: simplemente por saber que no fue él y que se han dicho cosas que no se debían, las cosas se salieron de control.

Unas voces atraen su atención a la puerta de entrada del personal de la parte frontal del café. Escucha una voz masculina decir.-… Me llevas ahora mismo a la caja fuerte y nos vamos pronto…- pasando por la puerta primero Sakura. Shaoran nota la expresión de terror que la chica lleva en ella y se esconde ágilmente atrás de las otras casillas. Sutilmente se asoma al nivel del piso para ver un sujeto de aproximadamente seis pies yendo atrás de Sakura a la oficina de Tomoyo y portando una máscara de esquiar en su rostro para cubrir su identidad.

Sakura entra primero siendo empujada por el segundo y nota los movimientos dentro de la oficina –el encender la luz y empujan a Sakura hasta el otro lado del escritorio. La ventaja de Sakura en toda la situación es que ella tiene llave de la caja fuerte de Tomoyo y se sabe la combinación: ella coloca el dinero de la caja registradora ahí hasta que van al banco cada dos días.

Cuyo día de ir al banco, se cumplía mañana.

El joven de ojos chocolates observa con atención y precaución desde la distancia al ratero que está con Sakura mientras observa con nerviosismo la puerta de acceso y grita.- ¡Deprisa! – sobresaltándolo a él y a Kinomoto quien abre la portezuela de la pequeña caja fuerte a un lado del escritorio de Tomoyo.

Sakura con nerviosismo comienza a sacar el dinero empaquetado: está el dinero incluso para pagarle a los suplidores que no aceptan cheques. Preocupada y asustada coloca torpemente el dinero sobre el escritorio y el sujeto toma dos paquetes de aquel dinero para colocárselo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Ambos escuchan un ruido estridente provenir de la parte delantera que hace que Sakura se sobresalte y chille.

-Es la caja registradora- habla el sujeto mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura lo mira con un rencor entrelazado con miedo y añade.- Pero que ojos más lindos tienes…- Sakura permanece en silencio simplemente sacando todo lo que hay en la caja fuerte y colocándolo sobre el escritorio. El sujeto ve unos sobres largos entre las cosas de Tomoyo y no hesita en tomar uno y arrojarlo al rostro de la joven para decirle.- échalo ahí.

Con las manos temblorosas la joven llena el sobre con los fajos de billetes contabilizados e incluso sellados para ser llevados al banco. En aquel momento entra el otro tipo que estaba en el área delantera para decir con la boca llena y Sucia de chocolate.- Oye, es cierto lo que dicen… esto es muy bueno.

-¿Tomaste el dinero? - pregunta el que está con Sakura en la oficina.

-Si. Lo tengo… Vámonos antes de que venga la policía. – Insiste con nerviosismo. Sakura nota en su tono de voz que no es muy mayor: su tono de voz es como si se tratara de un jovenzuelo.

-Ahora vamos…- Levantando a Sakura con violencia de la silla de Tomoyo.

-¡Ay! Déjeme en paz. Ya tienen lo que vinieron a buscar… ¡váyanse!

-Soitumo… vámonos… - Dice el segundo sujeto. Mientras Sakura es empujada al exterior de la oficina por el más grande de ambos tipos.

-¿Sabes, chica? Eres muy bonita…- acariciando sus cabellos y Sakura retrocede nerviosa.- Bonita en verdad…

-Soitumo…- Dice el otro en tono de advertencia y miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me negarás que sea muy linda? –Sonriendo con amplitud y viendo como la menuda figura de Sakura retrocede ante su actitud. Y con aquello el temor en la joven se incrementa tratando de alejarse de ambos hombres.

-Por favor—Suplica Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Váyanse… por favor…

-Esto fue demasiado fácil y lo que piensas complicará las cosas… vámonos.

-¡No me des órdenes Taikamasi! – Grita el que hace llamarse Soitumo. – Solo quiero divertirme un poco…- Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida. Y el hombre dice.- Si quieres, vigila la puerta hasta que termine con ella… y cambiamos…

-¡Estás loco! – Habla Taikamasi.- ¡Deja esa chica y vámonos de aquí!

-Aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo… ¡Lárgate a cuidar la puerta! –El joven mirándolo con desaprobación de marcha dejando a Sakura a solas con aquel tipo quien le sonríe con satisfacción y mirándola de arriba abajo dice sin tapujos.- Si que voy a divertirme contigo hoy lindura…

Sakura le mira con horror y traga en seco retrocediendo hasta la puerta que dan a las cocinas pero pronto es atajada por el sujeto quien le golpea la cabeza contra la misma puerta por la que Sakura saldría haciéndole gemir del dolor y agacharse mientras el sujeto no hesita en cortarle uno de sus brazos con la navaja y pronto el rojo escarlata de su sangre empapa su uniforme cuyo color rojo apenas hace notar su contacto con la tela.

-Estos uniformes que tienen… tienes un lindo cuerpo.

-Por favor, déjeme ir…- gime Sakura sollozando del dolor en su mano y en la cabeza. El sujeto la levanta en un movimiento rápido y sonríe ante su solicitud. Sin tiempo a nada busca su cuello con prisa para besarle ahí y absorber su perfume. De repente un gemido de dolor sale de su garganta para caer en sus rodillas ante el dolor que siente en su ingle.

Sakura mirándolo con desprecio desde donde está no hesita en patear la navaja que salió del control del sujeto mientras se sujeta retorcido del dolor provocado por la patada que la joven le da en sus partes.

Mirándolo desde arriba dice con intensidad mientras se sujeta su mano con aprehensión y le pega con la bota en la barbilla.- Jamás subestimes a una mujer con un hermano mayor experto en artes marciales. – Dándole otro puñetazo en la cara para que el sujeto quede inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. –Baka… -Borrando toda expresión de temor de su mirada pero su rostro aun se encuentra pálido.

Con su corazón latiéndole a toda prisa se apoya en la pequeña ventanilla que da acceso a la parte delantera y ve al sujeto que vigila la puerta de entrada. Se busca entre sus bolsillos su teléfono recordando que el primero de ellos lo tomó al momento de entrar al negocio para que ella no pudiera llamar a nadie. Aquella puerta no tenía seguro lo cual no la protegería del segundo agresor si este decidía a entrar a ver en que anda su amigo.

Solo le quedaba el teléfono de la oficina. Cuando iba a la oficina algo ataja su pie haciéndole caer violentamente contra el piso frío del pasillo y haciéndole perder aire en su caída.

-Maldita… - Dice una voz que la reconoce como el sujeto que trató de abusar de ella. - ¡Siempre asegúrate que está totalmente inconciente antes de creer que has ganado! – Forzando a voltearse y subiéndose en su cuerpo que se encuentra en el suelo, mientras Sakura patalea y araña con violencia tratando de defenderse de su atacante quien sonríe con satisfacción ante la posición que Sakura se encuentra.

Sakura trata de pegarle, arañarle, hacerle algo para evitar lo que se le viene arriba pero nota que el sujeto ahora en vez de abusar de ella, tiene como objetivo dejarla inconciente o peor porque su forcejeo se vuelve mas violento al alcanzar el cuello de Sakura y sujetarle con una fuerza descomunal volviéndose cada vez mas imposible respirar.

En aquel momento, Sakura nota una sombra que se viene encima del sujeto haciéndole ambos alejarse de ella y se ponen de pie mostrándose frente a frente. El forcejeo hizo que Sakura se alejara a una esquina, toser con desesperación; nota con sorpresa y luego extraña alegría el ver a Shaoran Li, en una posición a la defensiva y casi de felino mirando con sus ojos castaños encendidos con furia a su contrincante.

Incluso a Sakura le atemorizó esa mirada y esa postura de defensa.

-¿Qué rayos!? ¿Quién rayos eres? – Preguntó el sujeto aun cubierto por la máscara de esquiar.

Shaoran no responde y a una velocidad que incluso sorprendió a Sakura, intercambió varios golpes de defensa y ataque con el sujeto. Su rapidez era tal que en cuestión de pocos segundos y sin poder defenderse, el sujeto cae al suelo inconsciente y su rostro lleno de sangre.

Shaoran apenas respira entrecortadamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron de repente y Sakura iba a decir algo más cuando la voz del sujeto delante del café llamando a su cómplice atrajo la mirada de Shaoran.

Ella notó como sin siquiera decirle nada que su mirada le dijo "Quédate aquí", él se adelanta a la puerta de entrada y tomando el trapeador que se encuentra a un lado avanza y sin siquiera sentir temor (no que Sakura se lo percibiera), ve como este abre la puerta y escucha preguntar por parte del otro sujeto.- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Soitumo? – Pero Sakura no escucha mas nada, en un movimiento nervioso se levanta y mira por el cristal de la puerta como Shaoran Li con movimientos ágiles se mueve por el espacio y de repente Sakura escucha unos estadillos consecutivos que rebotan en el lugar: escucha objetos de vidrio romperse y mucho movimiento en el exterior.

Unos disparos mas se escuchan y pronto un estruendo de cosas pesadas rompiéndose. Unos segundos pasan y escucha cuando dice una voz.- ¡Sakura! –Sobresaltándola.

La chica no hesita en salir al exterior y observar con sorpresa y estupor al otro joven inconsciente en el suelo con los restos bajo él de lo que parece ser una de las mesas más la mantelería y el arma a un lado de este. Mira al otro lado, y observa a Li apoyado en su espalda contra la repisa y se sujeta con fuerza su hombro mientras el líquido color escarlata se filtra por sus dedos. –Llama una ambulancia, sal afuera y espera por la policía.

-No te voy a dejar aquí… ¡Estás herido!

-Tú también…. –Mirando con preocupación su brazo que la sangre circula por su uniforme pero no tanto como la suya propia. Toma el delantal que él mismo dejó mas temprano y no hesitó en presionar su propia herida pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca del dolor. – No creo que sea un rasguño pero no tocó ningún órgano vital… -volteándose dice- ¿Tengo algún agujero de salida?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si ves sangre ahí detrás! – insiste el sujeto sacando a la joven de su susto y volteándose parcialmente para que ella le revisase.

-No, no veo nada… -dice palidísima y temblando.

- Bien. Llama a la policía y una ambu…lancia.- ahí no dice más nada pues el dolor y la pérdida de sangre le hace deslizarse al suelo sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-¡Oh Santo Cielo!- Dice Sakura aproximándose a él y palpándole par de veces en el rostro llamándole por su nombre. – Li… ¿Li?

No hubo respuesta. Sakura rápidamente se dirige al teléfono del negocio que está en una esquina y marca el número de emergencia. Al escuchar el tono de respuesta dice.- Mande una ambulancia y la policía… ha habido un asalto en el Establecimiento Dulces Tentaciones y uno de los meseros y yo estamos heridos… ¡Apresúrense! Recibió un disparo…

**------------------------------**

Tomoyo termina de cenar con Nakuru cuando un hombre se hace presente en el comedor. Tomoyo se sorprende al notar su complexión de ojos oscuros, rostro pálido y alta postura además de sus cabellos negros azulados y es incomparable el gran parecido con Eriol por lo que deduce sin temor a equivocarse que se trata del padre del joven. Este sujeto con una sonrisa cálida y amable en su rostro saluda a su sobrina con un gesto bien occidental (beso en la mejilla) para dirigir su mirada a la joven ahí presente y se disculpa diciendo.- Disculpen mi tardanza. No pude salir de la oficina más temprano…

-No te preocupes… al menos nos acompañarás en el café… tío: ella es Daidouji Tomoyo…Tomoyo este es el Señor Hiroshi* Hiragizawa… Padre de Eriol.

- Es un placer conocerle señor… me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Es un placer conocerle señorita Daidouji. – La observa un minuto para añadir.- - tiene la misma belleza de su madre.

-¿Conoce a mi madre?

-No. Más que las fotos en las páginas sociales. – Afirma el sujeto con una expresión avergonzada.- He pasado muchos años en Londres. Pero si conozco a su padre.

-¿Nos acompañas a tomarnos un café?

-Claro que si hija- dice Hiroshi sonriendo con entusiasmo.- así nuestra invitada me cuenta un poco de ella…

-¡Tío! No vayas a atosigarla… Eriol jamás nos lo perdonará.

-No voy a hacer tal cosa. – Afirma con inocencia. Solo quiero conocer a la joven que tiene tan impresionado a mi hijo…

-¿Impresionado? No. Se equivoca… no es nada de eso… -- Sintiendo su rostro arder por su cumplido y la mirada escudriñadora.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Hiroshi con un aire desenvuelto un tanto parecido a Eriol para añadir con aquella mirada divertida que Tomoyo nota que es otro parecido familiar entre padre e hijo.- ¿Y por que es eso?

-Somos amigos… bueno eso creo…

Hiroshi camina despacio entre las dos jóvenes mientras van al salón a tomar el café con el postre traído por Tomoyo, para el deleite de Nakuru quien aquella noche ha olvidado la dieta que se impuso hacer frente al imponente pastel de selva negra que les espera en el saloncito.

-Eriol es un personaje un tanto particular… es un tanto controversial con sus filosofías… ¿Acaso te ha asustado con uno de sus teoremas?

Tomoyo lo observa atónita al entender que el hombre sabe más de lo que aparenta con sus preguntas y al llegar al salón replica.- Bueno no tanto como yo a él al discutirle que no es cierto… - el hombre sonríe complacido.- y creo que eso lo ha asustado…

-No hija. Creo que es exactamente lo que Eriol necesita… ya no nos escucha a mi o a Nakuru.-

En aquel momento una doncella entra al salón diciendo con gesto preocupado.- disculpen pero llaman al señor Eriol… dicen que es urgente.

-Toma el mensaje –dice Hiroshi sin darle importancia.- Sabes que Eriol está en el extranjero…

La doncella no se retira ante el gesto del padre de Eriol y Nakuru pregunta.- ¿Si, pasa algo más?

-Bueno señorita… es acerca del señor Li: dicen que está herido…

-¿Herido? ¿Shaoran? – Dice sobresaltándose y levantándose de la silla a toda prisa tomando el teléfono que hay en el salón pero que no sonó ante la llamada. En aquel momento suena el móvil de Tomoyo el cual se encuentra en su bolso sobre la mesa a un lado del sofá. Mientras Tomoyo escucha lo poco que habla Nakuru a toda prisa en el teléfono y toma el suyo en el tercer repique disculpándose con el padre de Eriol por tomar la llamada.

-Daidouji al habla…. ¿Sakura? – Escuchando el estado de alteración de su amiga.-¿Estás camino a donde?! – Incorporándose y añade. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Un asalto? Pero… ¡Si, ahora mismo acaban de llamar a Nakuru! – viendo a la joven colgar a la llamada y hablar con rapidez con su tío y este cambiar de expresión rápidamente. - ¿Dónde estás? – Escuchando despacio ve que Nakuru se aproxima en silencio con la misma expresión de preocupación de Hiragizawa y ella misma. – Entiendo… estaré ahí dentro de poco…calma… -Colgando la llamada y explicando – Sakura está en el hospital. Está bien excepto por una herida… se la están atendiendo.

-Igual Shaoran aunque no puedo decir que sea superficial. Eso me explicó la enfermera… - Afirma Nakuru notándose su preocupación.

-Sakura me contó que le dispararon a Li y ella tampoco está bien… tengo que ir al hospital.

-¿Te dijo que pasó?

-Un asalto en DT. Me enteraré de más cuando llegue al hospital.

-Por favor tomen el coche con el chofer. Me preocuparé menos si se que no están conduciendo- Ahí observando a Daidouji agrega- Me sentiría mas tranquilo si ambas van juntas. Por favor, señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo asiente sin sonreír y Nakuru procede a salir al recibidor por su abrigo y abre la puerta mientras Tomoyo toma su abrigo y su bolso y se despide brevemente del señor Hiragizawa. Nakuru se queda atrás y dice a su tío.- Es imperativo que llames a Eriol… dile lo que ha pasado y que por nada del mundo se lo cuente a la bruja de Ieran… si ella se entera, para mañana a esta hora lo tendrá de regreso a China y no podremos impedirlo. – Marchándose tras Daidouji.

Les tomó poco tiempo llegar a la transitada ciudad y mientras Tomoyo explica a Nakuru lo que Sakura le pudo contar en el teléfono, en aquel momento Nakuru le pregunta.- ¿Crees que su hermano lo sabrá?

-¡Touya! Me matará si no se entera- ahí tomando el teléfono y los siguientes minutos Tomoyo trata de calmar al hermano mayor de Sakura quien escucha la explicación de la chica y luego de que separa su móvil del oído (cuando se enoja no cuida su temperamento), Tomoyo dice.- Ya sale para el hospital.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

-Touya tiene un temperamento un poco "diferente" a su hermana aunque en algunas cosas se parecen- Ahí observando a la castaña a su lado añade con acento serio.- Puedo asegurarte algo: Touya no es de aquellos que se quedan pasivos cuando les pasa algo a un ser querido… temo mas por su actitud en el hospital que por la reacción ante lo que ha pasado con Sakura.

Nakuru asiente en silencio y de repente suena su móvil y ella lo toma.- Akizuki… ah hola…- mirando de soslayo y con nerviosismo a Tomoyo.- No, nada… solo lo que me dijeron en el hospital. Ahora vamos en camino… si, me acompaña… me acompaña Tomoyo.- Haciendo una pausa suspicaz para la amatista y escucha a Akizuki añadir.- Parece que Kinomoto resultó herida y también está en el hospital. No… no sabemos mas nada. Solo lo que me dijeron a mí y a Tomoyo con relación a Sakura. Si… desde que me entere te llamo.- durando unos segundos más y colgando la llamada.

Ante unos segundos más de silencio Nakuru dice tentativamente.- Era Eriol.- Mostrando su teléfono. Al ver la mirada de Tomoyo añade- Mi tío le ha comunicado lo que pasó con Li y llamó queriendo saber mas…- Otro momento de silencio. –Que considerado de su parte… ¿No es así?

-Demasiado Considerado – Admite Tomoyo. Ahí observando a Nakuru le dice. – Se que Li no es quien dice ser… - Sorprendiéndole y el gesto de Nakuru le afirmó que estaba en lo cierto.- que te tomes las molestias de ir a verlo al hospital. Que Eriol le buscara trabajo… ¿Quién es él en realidad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Por favor… ¿En serio quieres que me crea que es un simple empleado? Shaoran Li tiene experiencias en administración. Sabe lo que hay que hacer y como hacerlo y tomando en consideración su actitud de superioridad, autoridad y respeto…- Volteándose por completo a Nakuru.- ¿Quién es él en verdad? ¿Por qué trabaja en DT? ¿Por qué estás en sus datos de contacto?

Nakuru la mira con atención unos momentos y nota la firmeza de su mirada para saber la verdad y nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de parecer.

-Bien te lo diré… - levantando la mirada al chofer y añade.- Muchos de los empleados de la casa lo saben. Shaoran Li es en realidad Li Xiao Lang… heredero de las corporaciones Li.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿El hijo varón de Yeran Li? ¿La mujer más poderosa de China?

-Económicamente toda la familia es poderosa…- Viendo el rostro de estupefacción de la amatista añade.- Tienes que prometerme que no repetirás esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sakura…

-Pero, no comprendo Nakuru. ¿Por qué…

Nakuru toma una bocanada de aire para explicarle con detalles mientras llegan al hospital de la situación de Li que precipitó su huída de su natal China hasta la casa de los Hiragizawa. La amenaza de Yeran Li contra los Hiragizawas en caso de ayudar directamente a su hijo y todo lo que este tuvo que enfrentar para llegar a donde está. Al final añade.- No me sorprendería el hecho que su madre al momento de enterarse de lo que ha pasado, mande a una comitiva y se lo embarquen (literalmente) en una caja a China.

-Y yo que pienso que mi padre es estricto. –Afirma Tomoyo ahora entendiendo muchas cosas.

-Y yo con los míos en su momento. Por eso Li es como es: no confía tan abiertamente y tampoco es dado a expresiones como el cariño o la confianza… su vida ha sido muy acomodada cierto, pero llena de restricciones, traiciones y desengaños.

Tomoyo guardó silencio ante aquello. Aunque se tenga toda la fortuna del mundo no se puede comprar el cariño de los demás con la confianza. Eso tiene que venir con la persona. Pero luego piensa que las circunstancias para que alguien como él se viniera a un país desconocido y trabajar como mesero y asistente tiene que ser insoportable su manera de vivir no importando que tan cuantiosa sea la fortuna o el poder familiar de los suyos.

**-------------------------**

A Tomoyo y a Nakuru les informaron que tanto la señorita Kinomoto como el señor Li fueron recibidos en emergencias. Sakura le estaban curando una herida en su brazo por un arma blanca mientras Li se encontraba en cirugía para extraerle una bala de un hombro. Informadas de eso, procuraron dar con Sakura en el área de emergencia (una vez Tomoyo especificó que era su prima y vivían juntas).

Dirigiéndose donde les indicaron no tardaron en dar con Sakura quien está en uno de los cubículos con camilla siendo atendida por un médico quien le sutura su herida ante la expresión de dolor departe de la chica y su brazo sucio de sangre además de algunas manchas rojas en partes de su uniforme y rasgones en otras.

Tomoyo no tardó en abordarla con preguntas nerviosas y ella trató de calmarla al decirle.- Estoy bien. Estas manchas son algunas de Li y otras mías… pero creo que nuestras sangres se mezclaron entre mi afán por asegurarme que no perdiera mucha sangre.

-Le dije a la señorita que no hay riesgo para el joven dado a que ella está totalmente saludable y la herida de ella no estaba en un área totalmente expuesta para contaminarse con la del joven. Pero por el momento el joven se encuentra en cirugía para extraerle la bala. Su condición no es de gravedad…

-Llegamos ambos conscientes. Vinimos en la misma ambulancia. – Explica Sakura.

-Sakura ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La joven cambió la expresión de su mirada para decirle.- Unos hombres entraron a DT con el propósito de robarla… ya era hora pasada de cierre y cometí el error de no echar cerrojo. –Ahí acongojándose añade.- Tomoyo, lo siento… fue mi culpa.- ya sollozando.

-No fue tu culpa. Simplemente pasó. – Afirma Tomoyo, aferrando su mano con ternura.- Lo importante es que no te pasó nada.

-La situación está muy difícil Sakura. Muchos incluso se dan a la tarea de robar para subsistir…- Le defiende Nakuru. – No hay nada que se pueda hacer ante tanta delicuencia.

Sakura se pone nerviosa ante aquella opinión departe de Nakuru y busca en silencio la mirada de Tomoyo y esta entiende inmediatamente que hay algo mas tras el asalto pero no forzará una declaración departe de su amiga. En vez de eso pregunta al galeno que atiende a Sakura.- ¿Ya puedo llevarla a casa?

-No aun no. Tengo que buscar unos calmantes para el dolor y recetarle algo más. Cuando terminemos el papeleo acostumbrado podrá irse a casa… - en aquel momento una voz retumba en emergencias.

-¡Con un demonio que no me marcharé! – las tres jóvenes se miran entre si al reconocer la voz.- ¿Donde está mi hermana? ¡Sakura!

Sakura mira con sorpresa y exasperación a Tomoyo mientras le dice.- ¡Llamaste a Touya! ¡No puedo creerlo, Tomoyo!– en aquel momento el aludido avanza con largos pasos (y cojeando pues aun se encuentra afectado por el accidente que sufrió) y encuentra con facilidad a su hermana y las dos mujeres que le hacen compañía. El médico se pone de pie. –Hermano…- Trata de decir Sakura como saludo pero la mirada de Touya no es para nada para no tomarla en serio.

Touya la observa en silencio: de arriba abajo está cubierta de manchas de sangre seca, algunas partes de la ropa, desprendida y su brazo vendado le da a entender que la situación en realidad puede ser grave. Observa al médico que atiende a su hermana y dice cortando la mirada a Sakura.- Soy Kinomoto, hermano de Sakura…

-¿EL doctor Kinomoto? – Dice el sujeto reconociendo el apellido del sujeto: el hospital es muy grande y los diversos departamentos hacen imposible que se conozcan todos los que ejercen allí. - ¡Vaya! Un honor…

-¿No cree que las circunstancias son todas mas opuestas para ser "Un honor"- leyendo su apellido en su bata.- …Doctor Okina?

-Oh, si disculpe- Dice el galeno nervioso por la mirada y la actitud antipática del sujeto de cabellos negros. –La joven está bien… iba ahora mismo por unos medicamentos para el dolor y una receta en caso que necesite algo mas fuerte…

-¿En serio? ¿Y para ello llenó la carpeta donde le pregunta sus antecedentes, alergias y enfermedades que ha padecido?

-¡Por supuesto señor! – Afirma el sujeto ya con aires ofendidos por el escrutinio del que será víctima departe del hermano de Sakura.

En aquel momento una enfermera llega diciendo.- Doctor, disculpe pero el paciente que es acusado de asalto está en trauma uno; Se queja de un profundo dolor y está pidiendo un sedante y todos los demás médicos están ocupados. La policía lo vigila. No pueden llevarlo al precinto a tomarle sus huellas hasta que no se cure.

El médico se iba a levantar y la mirada de Sakura le dice todo a su hermano: ese fue uno de los sujetos que le atacaron en el asalto. Dice con firmeza- -Quédese con ella y termine de curarla, yo veré que desea el paciente.

-Doctor Kinomoto no creo…

-Termine con mi hermana… vengo enseguida. – Marchándose sin importar las réplicas del médico que atiende a Sakura o el tono de advertencia de Tomoyo.

Nakuru se queda observando a la chica de ojos verdes y a Daidouji mientras terminan de curar a Sakura y el médico se va por unos calmantes.

-Iré a ver si tengo noticias de Shaoran- Dice Nakuru marchándose para dejar a ambas chicas a solas.

Tomoyo observa a su amiga y dice.- No sabes la alegría que estés bien. Y la fortuna que no estabas sola.

-Tomoyo: cometí un terrible error.- Dice la ojiverde sonando arrepentida.- Un gravísimo error.

-Sakura: todos cometemos errores; que te hayas descuidado y dejado la puerta abierta nos puede pasar a todos… alegrémonos que no pasó a mayores.

-Es que sino fuera por Li…

-¿Si, Sakura?

-Tomoyo: sino fuera por Li…- sollozando- No estaría aquí… -Ya no conteniendo las lágrimas y comenzando a llorar. Duró unos momentos siendo consolada por su mejor amiga de ojos azules mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y entonces una persona les interrumpe.

.-Lo siento: Necesitamos la declaración de la señorita para hacer la formal acusación de los sospechosos. –Observando a Sakura el hombre uniformado agrega- y necesitamos contactar a la dueña del negocio.

-Soy yo. Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Oh, lamentamos mucho lo que pasó Señorita Daidouji. Necesitamos su declaración también. Y del empleado herido, una vez salga de cirugía.

En aquellos instantes se escucha la voz de Touya diciendo.- ¿Están listas?

-Vine con la señorita Akizuki, pero creo que puedes llevarte a Sakura a casa. Que vaya a tu departamento esta noche… ¿O prefieres dormir en el nuestro?

-Tomoyo, estoy bien. Me quedaré a esperar que Li salga de cirugía.

Tomoyo observa sus vestimentas un segundo y dice por respuesta.- No Sakura, se que no estás bien. Necesitas descansar. Akizuki y yo nos quedamos hasta que Li sea trasladado a su habitación. La compañía de Touya te caerá bien… ¿No es cierto? – mirando al varón.

-Vamos a tu departamento – Hablando de Sakura. – Dormiré en el sofá.

En aquel instante, viene el médico con los calmantes y el policía le dice a Sakura que vaya al precinto a presentar las declaraciones mañana para completar el reporte y se marcha.

El varón de ojos oscuros tomó se presentó ante los policías como el doctor Kinomoto y los oficiales que conocían al sujeto por sus trabajos y turnos en emergencia no dudaron un instante a su petición de que se retiraran en una distancia prudente. Al hacerlo, descubrió la cortina y vio echado en la camilla y esposado a un sujeto que tenía fuertes laceraciones en su rostro y un labio roto quien gemía de profundo dolor.

Conteniendo toda la furia como le fue posible dice con tono hosco.- Soy el doctor Kinomoto… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¡Como cree usted! ¡Un demonio extranjero me atacó! – Y ahí gime del dolor.- Creo que me rompió las costillas.

Kinomoto se acerca con firmeza observando las esposas y el sujeto añade defendiéndose.- Estaba cerca y pensaron que estaba en ese negocio que asaltaron… soy inocente.

Touya sonríe fríamente y asiente en silencio. Estudia la planilla de ingreso y no dice nada por unos instantes. El sujeto dice. - ¿Me va a dar un calmante para el dolor? Siento que me parto en dos…

Touya sin responder nada simplemente deja la planilla a los pies del sujeto y sin advertirle, su mano viaja con gran velocidad desde arriba hasta donde el sujeto se queja de color: el impacto es tan fuerte que el hombre chilla con desesperación atrayendo las miradas atrás de aquella cortina..- ¡Que demonios cree que hace!

-Mira idiota: Ese negocio que asaltaste estaba mi hermana…- gruñe por lo bajito apretando bajo su mano las costillas del sujeto haciéndole sudar y ponerse más rojo del dolor. El hombre con la mano que está libre de las esposas trata infructuosamente de retirar el brazo del galeno pero es inútil y observa a sus ojos cuya mirada es prácticamente endemoniada. – Mi hermana resultó lastimada por culpa tuya y de tu compañero. Créeme lo que te haría, desearías ir a la policía…

-Voy… a Gritar… voy a gritar… ¡Auxilio! ¡Este loco me quiere matar! – Grita a todo pulmón llamando la atención de los oficiales que corren aproximándose al acusado y tomando a Touya por los brazos. -¡Ese hombre está loco! – Apuntando a Touya con la mano libre. –Arréstenlo… - al ver la poca respuesta de los oficiales insiste- ¡Ese tipo trató de matarme!

.- Traté de hacerle sentir mejor del dolor… no se dejó poner un medicamento para calmar el padecimiento en las costillas. –Afirma Touya nada convincente.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!

-¡Basta Suitomo! – Ruge uno de los oficiales silenciándolo.- Si crees que eso te salvará estás equivocado. Te tocarán 15 años mínimo. – Soltando a Touya y este arreglando sus ropas. – Disculpe doctor, vamos a pedir que se retire.

Touya lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y finalmente se marcha.

---------------------------------

Son las seis de la mañana y el sol apenas muestra su rostro en el horizonte. En aquel mismo instante una jovenzuela que se asoma a abrir sus ventanas nota el movimiento que proviene del otro lado de la casa: justo en los despachos de la familia. Ve al fiel sirviente de los Li y más antiguo, Fa Wei en las afueras del despacho que ocupa la madre Li y no le caben dudas que algo ha pasado.

Calzándose de pantuflas y colocándose un sobre todo de seda sobre sus pijamas, se mueve con rapidez, cruzando la casa sin ser vista por los sirvientes que realizan sus labores aquella mañana y llegando en pocos momentos a la habitación contigua al despacho. Agachándose para no verse percibida, entreabre un poco las puertas divisorias y escucha cuando Ieran dice.-… no quiero que sospeche su presencia Toichi. Por eso le contraté… para que vigile de cerca y sin ser percibido…

"…comprendo Dama Ieran" -dice sorprendiendo a Meiling observando suspicazmente al interior de la habitación nota que su tía y líder de la familia Li tiene una especie de video conferencia: ve el ordenador encendido y la cámara cuando capta el rostro de su estricta tía y del otro lado ve un individuo de notable calvicie, flaco y con barba.

-¿A que hora ocurrió esto?

-"Un poco pasada las diez de la noche. Ya lo sacaron de cirugía apenas unas horas atrás y descansa en una habitación del hospital"

-¿Alguien te vio entrar?

-"No Señora. Está inconsciente por los sedantes. Estuvo aquí su prima de Londres y una jovencita llamada Daidouji. Ambas se fueron cuando los doctores confirmaron que estaba estable".

-Bien. Mantenme informada en todo momento. Y Toichi…- profundizando su tono de voz.- Que no vuelva a pasar- Ahí apagando el ordenador luego de la reverencia hecha por el sujeto. Luego de unos instantes dice en voz alta.- Wei. – llamando al sirviente que permanece afuera.

El anciano no tarda mucho en ingresar al despacho y cerrar la puerta tras él. -¿Si, mi Señora?

-El joven Xiao Lang está herido en un hospital en Japón, tratando de salvar a una chica de un ataque, según mi informante.

-Comprendo Señora.

-Xiao Lang poco le importa en estos instantes si es el único varón de la familia y que el nombre se perdería si él muriera… ¡Poca importancia a las costumbres y tradiciones de la familia! – Incorporándose de la silla y su enojo es más que notable. - ¡Ese muchacho a veces actúa como si no madurara!

-Dama Yeran con todo respeto: Críe al joven Xiao Lang y no creo que siendo el caballero que es, habría permitido que la mujer pasara peligro…

-¡Exacto! ¿Quién es ella Wei? ¿Quién es esta mujer por la cual el apellido Li estuvo a punto de perderse? Quiero saber quien es esa muchacha.

-Seguro una desconocida mi señora…

-Xiao Lang me saca de quicio con su actitud… con su terquedad… debería volver a casa…

-¿Quiere que vaya por él a Japón, Mi Señora?

La mujer dura unos segundos en silencio y dice.- No. No iré por él a Tokio. Él tendrá que volver y por sus propios méritos. Volver a cumplir su responsabilidad como heredero Li y prometido de Li Meiling.

-¿Y sino vuelve?

La mujer dura en silencio unos instantes en los cuales Meiling la ve detenerse en la ventana y abrirla; las aves cantan y la brisa fría de la mañana llega contra su rostro. La viuda Li observa al exterior por unos momentos y luego cierra la ventana con un solo movimiento.

No le responde a su sirviente y fiel mayordomo.

**-------------------------------------**

-¡Todo este tiempo! ¡En Japón! – Grita Meiling a la mujer que se encuentra frente a ella mientras la ve caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro de la sala de estar mientras ambas toman té. Ya son pasadas las diez de la mañana y han pasado cuatro horas desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido con Shaoran. – Y no solo eso ¡herido de muerte! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-En realidad no me sorprende- habla Femeii observándole con total seriedad mientras el rostro de su prima muestra incredulidad y exasperación ante todo lo que se enteró aquella mañana.- Sabes que Xiao Lang tiene un sentido de lealtad y responsabilidad como muy pocos…

-¿Por qué salió herido? ¿Qué pasó?

-Deberías preguntar a mi madre…

-¿Estás Loca? Ella me mataría si sabe que se que ella sabe donde se encuentra Xiao Lang.- haciendo un gesto de desaprobación – toda esa palabrería de que nadie debía darle ayuda o mantener contacto con él ¡Y ella supo que estaba en Tokio todo este tiempo!

-No me sorprende de mi madre, Meiling. –Afirma Femeii pensativa.- Sabes que a mi madre le gusta mantener todo en control… incluso la escapada de Xiao Lang.

-¿Crees que "ella" sabía donde estaba?

La hermana mayor de Li duda unos instantes para responderle.- No por madre, eso te lo aseguro. Si lo sabe no ha dicho nada… y es probable que Xiao Lang pudo haber mantenido contacto con ella… la historia de ellos…

-¡Si, si, si! No me hastíes con la historia por favor. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué haremos? – Pregunta parpadeando par de ocasiones.

-¡Claro que si! ¡No me irás a decir que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras Xiao Lang está en Tokio y herido no menos!

Usando un razonamiento digno de Xiao Lang, su hermana responde a su prima.--Sabes que los Hiragizawa y Akizuki están en Japón. Ellos cuidarán por el momento de mi hermano. Por el momento no podemos hacer nada.

-¡Claro que si! Tú y yo iremos a Japón. –Asegura Meiling con firmeza.- Allá llegaremos a la casa Hiragizawa y buscaremos a Xiao Lang. – Ante la mirada de incredulidad e inseguridad departe de la joven, Meiling insiste diciendo.- ¡Vamos! Ni tú ni yo nos quedaremos aquí, cruzadas de brazos mientras la persona más querida para nosotras está en tales condiciones…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Iremos a Japón.

La chica la observa sorprendida y niega con su cabeza bajando el tono de voz.-Meiling: todo tiene que pasar por la aprobación de nuestra madre. Hasta los permisos de salida del país son revisados para la familia Li.

Meiling sonríe complacida para decir.- ¡Ja! Eso crees tu… ¿Cómo diablos Xiao Lang Pasó las fronteras de ser eso cierto?

La joven hija de Yeran pensó aquellos unos momentos y ante la firme y decidida mirada de su prima, no tarda en admitir diciéndole. -Tienes razón.

Al notar que tiene a su prima convencida añade con una tenue sonrisa.-Le diremos a nuestra querida tía que iremos a algún lugar del mundo… cualquier otro excepto Japón. Luego cambiaremos vuelos en el aeropuerto e iremos por Xiao Lang.

Femeii la observó unos instantes con un gesto de incredulidad y luego un sentimiento de emoción y al mismo tiempo de incertidumbre se apoderó de ella.

**-------------------**

Sentado en su cama de hospital el joven Li se encuentra pensativo. Los recuerdos concernientes a la noche anterior le inundan la mente y el dolor de la herida recibida no ayuda a pensar en otra cosa. Definitivamente su venida al Japón ha estado llena de incertidumbres desde el primer día. Lo último que imaginó en algún momento al trabajar bajo el consejo de Eriol es que recibiría una bala en un hombro por Kinomoto.

Sakura Kinomoto. Aun su tono de voz retumba en sus recuerdos. La voz preocupada y alerta de la chica le hizo volver a los eventos de aquella noche.

Recuerda el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia y ve un rostro desconocido, pero está abrumado, con una mascara de oxigeno sobre su rostro y todo lo ve distorsionado, pero al menos ya no le duele el brazo. Contrario a lo que pensaba que encontraría al verse en tal condición, no es otra sino el rostro de Sakura que sobresale por encima del paramédico.

"…_Vamos al hospital_" dice con sus ojos inyectados del nerviosismo de encontrarse en aquella situación. Su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella lo hacen fijarse en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Su mano tibia le acaricia distraídamente el rostro impregnando su calor en ella. Ella sonríe (notándose que es para no parecer asustada o preocupada), diciendo _"Ya casi llegamos… Shaoran… todo estará bien"_ ahí volviéndose todo oscuro.

_-"Shaoran_" – suspira con tosquedad. ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió a Sakura llamarle por su nombre? ¿Por qué le llama por su nombre? ¿Acaso es tan grave que le llame por su nombre y no por su apellido?

Pero lo recuerda. Recuerda las crudas palabras que le dijo aquella noche. – _"No toda la gente es buena Sakura…_"- Añade rápidamente. – "_Tienes que aprender a no confiar en todo el mundo… y leer a las personas"_.- sus palabras fueron crudas y cayendo en crueles pero es la realidad… al menos, no es la realidad de Sakura. Ella no ha tenido que pasar por lo que él: una vida llena de privilegios pero muchas restricciones. Vida llena de compromisos, tareas… responsabilidades. Desde muy temprano. ¿Qué otra persona conoce Kinomoto que esté comprometido en matrimonio desde que su prima Meiling nació? ¿Quién otro ha tenido que estudiar negocios cuando su meta era la física? Ser físico era su sueño y lo tuvo que abandonar por las exigencias de su madre y el resto de los descendientes Li. Ciertamente ni él o sus hermanas han aprendido nunca el concepto de depender o confiar en los demás.

Unos toques a la puerta lo despiertan de sus pensamientos. –Adelante- dice pensativo, pero inmediatamente mostrando su sorpresa al notar a la chica de ojos verdes, entrando su cabeza por el rellano de la misma sin entrar completamente. –Kinomoto…- Dice no evitando sonar pasmado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta llena de timidez. Li en silencio asiente, viéndole ingresar a la habitación portando un pequeño arreglo de flores y notando que el varón observa el detalle, se sonroja y dice humildemente mientras lo levanta..- Es para ti… para alegrar la habitación… - colocándola en una mesilla cerca de la cama del joven.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La joven es observada con escrutinio por el varón mientras aprueba con su mirada su vestimenta: Se encuentra con una falda hasta las rodillas en tono rosa y una camisa de mangas cortas color blanco

-Como si me hubieran baleado- Dice con ironía y enseguida se arrepiente: El rostro de Sakura palidece inmediatamente pero notando un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Su mirada se baja hasta sus manos y nota para rematar que sus ojos se llenan repentinamente de lágrimas. Rápidamente añade tratando de suavizar su voz.- No debiste de molestarte… no era necesario. – Señalando con su brazo sano las flores.

-Quise traértelas y también para agradecerte. Me salvaste… y no… no solo la vida- ahí sonrojándose más. Duda unos instantes y dice apesadumbrada no debiste… mas por la forma en que te traté mas temprano…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Por mas mal que me trataras, no merecías lo que ese sujeto estaba a punto de hacerte. – Dice sorprendiéndole pues no deja espacio a dudas. -¿No te dejaron pasar la noche aquí? – Cambiando de tema.

-No, fui con mi hermano a casa. No me dejó en toda la noche… solo fue una cortadura… por suerte. Y gracias a ti.

-Solo ayudé un poco. ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear como lo hiciste? Te defendiste muy bien para ser…

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica?

-Japonesa- corrige el varón y Sakura asiente avergonzada ante su reclamo.

-Mi hermano es experto en artes marciales. Tomó clases desde los quince años y pensó que era buen momento que yo aprendiera también. Así que en el jardín de mi casa nos colocábamos mi hermano, su amigo Yukito, Tomoyo y yo…

-¡Daidouji!

-Si. – Ríe ante su expresión de total incredulidad.- Entrenábamos hasta el atardecer…luego la madre de Tomoyo se enteró y comprendió que era mejor clases de pintura o piano para su hija adolescente que artes marciales. Touya y Yukito continuaron entrenando y yo presté atención.

-Me alegro – Afirma Li de manera distraída observando la manta sobre sus piernas. –Me pregunto… que habría pasado en caso contrario…

habrías ayudado… por supuesto.

-¿Estás tan segura?

-Tu mismo lo has dicho. Además… los sujetos se merecían la paliza que tuvieron… ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear así?

-¿Así como?

-Como lo hiciste: un momento estabas ahí, al segundo no… ¡Derrotaste a un sujeto que portaba un arma de fuego con solo un trapeador! – añade notablemente sorprendida.

-Tomé clases en la infancia- añade rápidamente y en silencio desea que Sakura no siga interrogándole. Definitivamente que él sea el campeón nacional de China en el torneo de artes marciales avanzadas a la edad de dieciséis años le perjudicaría en mantener un "bajo perfil" - ¿Qué ha dicho la señorita Daidouji?

-Que está feliz que no nos pasó nada. Que lamenta mucho esto que te ha ocurrido – observándole con atención y alrededor añade.- Vendrá a visitarte mas tarde. ¿Le avisaste a tu familia?

-¿Mi familia?

-Si, le avisaste que estás en el hospital. A tus parientes en China.- Corrige la chica.

-No. – Sorprendiendo a la ojiverde. – No quise preocuparles…

-¡Pero… Estás herido! Cuando salgas del hospital, no podrás hacer mucho…

-Esto no es nada. – Y viendo su consternación (que parece sincero) añade.- Créeme: nadie quiere a mis parientes aquí en Japón.

-Eso no es forma de hablar de tus parientes.

-Sakura- llamándola por su nombre y pillándole nuevamente. –Mi familia… no es del todo… - suspirando y buscando las palabras adecuadas.- La típica familia… no es del todo normal…

-¿Acaso chupan sangre o que?

"_Entonces has conocido a mi madre_" pensó unos instantes y se arrepintió aunque no evitó sonreír por aquella idea. Últimamente le ocurre las ideas mas locas respecto a su familia.- Digamos que es una familia sumamente tradicionalista. Sus ideas aun no están tan occidentales como va el resto del mundo alrededor.

-No te llevas tan bien con ellos ¿Cierto?

-Digamos que las decisiones de mi vida últimamente no son acorde a sus reglas.

Sakura guarda silencio al escuchar aquello. Ella tuvo suerte… su padre siempre le apoyó y no puede decir que Touya no lo hace todos días. Puede ser insoportable de tratar y a veces la saca de su centro, pero es Touya. No puede imaginar su vida sin su hermano.

-¿Tu familia apoya tus decisiones? – Pregunta Shaoran atrayendo su mirada. El varón la observó tan pensativa que se imaginó que la vida de la chica puede ser tan diferente a la suya.

-Voy a graduarme de universidad y seré profesora de niños pequeños. – Sonríe- Siempre quise enseñar.

-Eso es bueno…

-Supongo que si.

Ambos caen en un profundo silencio en que ninguno de los dos dice nada. Después de unos instantes Sakura dice levantando su mirada. –Entonces… ¿Volverás a DT? – Ante su mirada llena de sorpresa y luego viéndole fruncir el rostro ella añade.- Tienes que volver… - bajando su mirada- Tomoyo no sabe lo que pasó… es decir, que renunciaste. ¡No creo que me lo perdone! No creo que yo me lo perdone… si te vas…

El joven Li permanece en silencio unos segundos y dice luego.- De acuerdo… volveré.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunta sonriendo tenuemente, visiblemente sorprendida y con un tono de voz alegre añade. - ¿En serio volverás? – el joven asiente en silencio no evitando sonreír sutilmente. –¡Ay Gracias Li! – Incorporándose de repente y abrazando al varón sin siquiera proponérselo y para tomarlo de sorpresa. Pero fuera del gesto de sorpresa y fuera que se sonroja, tampoco toma advertido el hecho que sus heridas están muy recientes y se queja del dolor -¡Ay perdona Li! No me acordaba…

-Olvídalo. – Dice no evitando hacer un gesto de dolor y se acomoda nuevamente en su cama – No hay problema… - y mirándole un instante añade.- ¿Crees que puedas sobrevivir sin mí un par de semanas hasta que me recupere sin meterte en problemas?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Apenas tengo unas semanas trabajando para la Señorita Daidouji y he tenido que recibir comentarios nada agradables de tu parte, caídas en el concreto, más comentarios de tu parte y una bala… -Levantando un dedo a cada razón y en cada ocasión Sakura se pone más y mas roja.- ¿Hay algo mas que falte?

Sakura sin siquiera responder se pone de pie y dice con un gesto molesto y avergonzado.- Muchas gracias. – Mientras avanza a la puerta y dándose una vez mas la vuelta dice- Me alegro que te encuentres mejor. Supongo que nos veremos en el trabajo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, escucha la voz del varón quien le llama y dice.- Espera. Antes de que te vayas…

-¿Si?

-¿Cabe la posibilidad que me llames por mi nombre? Ya te llamo por el tuyo _–"y no me di cuenta cuando empecé a hacerlo" _ piensa extrañado.

-Bien. – Afirma ella con un gesto serio.- Shaoran.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, solo observándose mutuamente cuando una voz los interrumpe al entrar por la puerta (en realidad casi empuja a Sakura) para abrirse paso por la misma mientras dice. - ¡Ay Li! ¡Me enteré justo llegué al trabajo! Depositando encima del lecho del varón unas flores, una caja de golosinas y otras cosas que Sakura no les prestó atención. Miyari procuró solo acercarse al rostro del hombre y mirar con horror su complexión - ¡Estás terrible! Te ves muy paliducho… ¡No sabes la preocupación que he pasado desde que me contaron!

Sakura se les quedó observando unos instantes: las atenciones de Miyari con el varón son más que expresivas y diligentes. Mientras ellos hablan observa que la sonrisa y el rostro desenfadado de Li le dan a entender que la presencia de la mesera no es desagradable y una horrible tensión se traslada a la base de su estómago al sentirse mal tercio en la habitación. Y en aquel momento es que la chica se da cuenta de su presencia.

-Oh Sakura… eres tú. Me contaron lo que pasó… que bueno que a ti tampoco no te pasó nada. – Opina con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. En realidad quien terminó mas mal herido fue Shaoran, no yo.

-¿Shaoran? – Observa inquisitiva a uno y otro y dice con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al varón.- Bueno ya no tienes porque preocuparte Li. Ya estoy aquí y yo te cuidaré… -Dirigiéndose al varón.

-No es neces…

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Quién no te cuidará sino una gran amiga? Además… la Señorita Tomoyo durará dos o tres días con el negocio cerrado y ninguno tenemos la obligación de ir…- ahí observando de soslayo a Sakura añade.- Excepto gerencia… ellos tienen que ir a cuantificar daños y a las reparaciones…

-Es cierto, ya tengo que irme. – Afirma Sakura dando la razón al a joven Miyari. – Bueno nos veremos luego.- Retirándose finalmente de la habitación.

**------------------------------------**

-Así que Miyari está cuidando de Li. Bueno me parece bien, no tiene más familiares aquí en Japón. – Opina Tomoyo mientras supervisa a los que limpian recogiendo el desastre de DT dejado por la pelea de Li con los asaltantes y luego los policías recogiendo evidencias.

-Supongo que así es…- dice distraída y luego pregunta. - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Crees que a Miyari… ¿Crees que a Li le gusta Miyari?

Tomoyo observa por unos segundos a su amiga y dice con una tenue sonrisa.- Creo que aunque Miyari hace un gran esfuerzo porque Li termine de simpatizarle, no acierta mucho. Creo que a Li no le gusta ser el centro de la atención.

-¿Eso crees? Entonces… ¿No crees que le guste… como más que amigos?

Tomoyo se queda en silencio unos instantes y no responde ya que algo ha llamado su atención al dirigirla a la puerta del establecimiento. Su rostro pierde su poco color y los ojos se abren ampliamente para decir simplemente.- Er… Eriol.

Sakura se voltea para observar al recién llegado quien observa todo a su alrededor con seriedad y avanza a las jóvenes para saludarlas diciendo con formalidad. – Vine tan pronto como Nakuru me informó – ahí dirigiéndose a la ojiverde.- me informó que resultó herida Kinomoto. Pero veo que no es nada de gravedad. Y cuanto me alegra verle bien.

-Así es. Solo Li y yo estábamos aquí así que mas nadie resultó lastimado.

-Es un alivio – ahí dirigiendo su mirada a la amatista dice - ¿Podríamos hablar… a solas?

Tomoyo asiente y dice.- Sakura, sigue supervisando—liderando el camino y dirigiendo a Eriol hasta su oficina. Cabe la pena mencionar que la joven iba con él siguiendo su paso y su corazón iba latiendo tan fuerte que pensaba que se saldría de su pecho. Recordó en aquel instante el mensaje que le había dejado al sujeto tres días atrás y puede imaginarse que viene a aclarar aquello o tal vez a disculparse… su pensamientos son tan confusos.

Una vez a solas Eriol la observa unos segundos y llevando su mano a uno de sus bolsillos dice.- Me alegro que las cosas solo hayan sido bienes materiales… ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy… como debe de esperarse- Dice alzando el rostro y no mostrando tristeza o consternación… pero lo cierto es que se encuentra sumamente nerviosa.

-Nakuru… me contó que tuvo que revelarte la verdadera identidad de Li. –Haciendo una pausa para darle la espalda a la joven.- No tengo que decirte lo vital que es que nadie mas se entere de esta información – habla con formalidad y profesionalismo como si se tratara de una reunión de negocios. Su tono de voz lastimó a Tomoyo pero ella no le diría nada de esto.

-Por supuesto. Prometí a Akizuki que no diría nada.

-Li está ahora mismo en unos problemas familiares difíciles y diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados a tratar. Por el momento y hasta que se recupere estará en la casa Hiragizawa: pero no puedo asegurar que vuelva a trabajar.

-Creo que eso debería decidirlo Li ¿No crees? – Replica la joven de manera retadora. – Shaoran no parece de los que se quedan sentados a ver que otros resuelvan sus problemas.

-Si alguien se enterara que aquí trabaja Shaoran Li los problemas apenas empezarían. – Advierte el joven.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que… los Li no se llevan bien con los Daidouji- Cortando su mirada y el contacto con la Amatista.- y los Hiragizawa.

-¿Cómo?

Eriol guarda silencio unos segundos y Tomoyo llena rápidamente los espacios en blanco: por ello es conocida por ser tan perceptiva.

-Por eso… es por eso… ¿Es por eso que… no volví a saber de ti luego del Festival en Tomoeda?

-Nuestras familias no se llevan bien. El hecho que seas mi amiga te aseguro que le afecta a tu padre aunque no explica razones para no tener que explicar… otras cosas.

-Creo que el hecho que seamos amigos, no tiene porque importarle a mi padre.

-Créeme Tomoyo cuando te digo que le importa. Y mucho.

-¿Entonces… me rechazaste aquel día para que no tuviera problemas con mi padre?

Eriol sonríe haciendo que las piernas de Tomoyo tiemblen ante aquel gesto ¡Vaya poder del sujeto! Para añadir mientras ríe.- ¿Crees que me importa que Tetsû Daidouji explote porque soy amigo de su hija? No lo desprecio – añade al ver el gesto de estupor puesto por la chica con aquel comentario- pero no le simpatizo… odia a mi padre y lo último que me importa es si le interesa o no el tipo de relación que llevo con su única hija.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Precisamente esa: preciosa Tomoyo, no puedo estar contigo simplemente porque no te usaré para lastimar a tu padre… o a ti en el proceso. – Aturdiendo A la joven con su revelación.- No te mereces eso. No mereces problemas… más problemas. – Ahí añade rápidamente.- Como usarte de instrumento para ocasionarle problemas a Tetsû.

-¿Lastimar a mi padre por medio a mi? – Pregunta no creyendo sus palabras. – Creo que me malinterpretas… cuando te alejaste como lo hiciste… sin una llamada, unas palabras de tu parte, absolutamente nada y dejándome sentir como si la que hubiera hecho algo malo haya sido yo, ahí me lastimaste. Pero tus problemas con Tetsû Daidouji no son mis problemas. No me aliaré contra él pero tampoco me pondré en tu contra.

La mirada de Eriol mostró toda su consternación ante su declaración. Sus ojos, para Tomoyo reflejaron una ola de confusiones y… ternura: una gran ternura en aquellas pozas azuladas que la chica sintió toda la calidez en aquel contacto visual y la enternecieron de una forma que no había sentido nunca.

Él bajó su mirada diciendo a manera de disculpa.- Te he ocasionado mas dolor que alivio, eso no es de amigos… mis sinceras disculpas. Comprenderé si no quieres saber más de mi persona y deseas retirarme la palabra.

Tomoyo se le quedó observando unos segundos para decirle.- Creo que no es lo correcto. Entiendo si no tienes los mismos sentimientos que yo… entiendo si tu situación con mi padre lo dificulta todo para que seamos mas que amigos…-suspiro – así que tendré que conformarme con solo ser tu amiga…

-¿Mi amiga?

-¿Acaso se te olvida Eriol Hiragizawa? – Dice ella sonriendo tenuemente pero en verdad sus sentimientos verdaderos no podía mostrárselos al aludido.- Pienso enseñarte lo que es el amor… aunque no sea de mi parte.

-¿Entonces eso te dijo? – Preguntó Li echado en su cama de hospital pero con más color que temprano aquel día. Han pasado casi dos horas desde la conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo y este decidió decirle a su amigo los pormenores de aquella conversación. Aunque revelarle a Shaoran que había besado a Tomoyo Daidouji no estaba en sus planes.

Pero aunque no lo admitiera, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que no fuera su exagerada prima Nakuru y alguien que no creyera que toda su historia con Tomoyo era una tremenda novela rosa.

-La verdad fue muy atrevido de su parte aproximarse a ti de esa forma – dice el siempre correcto Shaoran Li, acostumbrado siempre a que los hombres tomaran la iniciativa (en el caso claro de Meiling que era una contradicción andante)- Pero creo que obraste mal al rechazar su declaración. – Frunce su rostro al mirarlo con atención- Cuando es más que obvio que a ti te gusta.

-¡Vaya! Gracias Li… ¿Justo necesitaste recibir un disparo para ser perceptivo? Me agradabas más cuando eras despistado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por el momento no llevarle la contraria. Necesitará pronto la mayor cantidad de amigos que puede tener. Además no me conviene revelarle la verdad de Kana teniéndole resentida por mi manera de actuar.

-Dirás lo que quieras pero creo (A mi entender), que a ti te gusta… y creo que si la opción de salvar la compañía de su padre y su legado correrá por tu cuenta, ella apoyaría tu decisión.

-¿Lo crees? Pues yo no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es orgullosa como su padre… y no creo que me perdone todo lo demás cuando se entere… - ahí levantando su mirada añade- En fin, no es para eso que he venido a verte…

-¿Ah no?

-No. Tengo que decirte algo – enderezándose en la silla—y no se como lo tomarás…

-¿Qué pasa? – viendo su rostro de preocupación añade. - ¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Acaso no te has preguntado porque Nakuru no ha venido conmigo?

-¿Nakuru? En realidad estuvo por aquí en la mañana… trajo aquellos bocadillos porque según ella la comida del hospital me enfermará. – Señalando la canastilla de canapés con un enorme moño color verde y Eriol se fija en el pequeño arreglo de flores al lado de este.

-¿Las flores fueron su idea también?

-No. Esas fueron… - pausando un segundo.- de Kinomoto Sakura: la prima de Daidouji.

-¡Vaya! Otra chica trayéndote flores…- sonriendo conspiradoramente. –Y aquellas supongo que fueron las de las joven que estaba aquí…

-Miyari- dice a secas.

-Las tienes a todas loquitas por ti Li. – Dice Eriol de manera divertida.

-Ya calla. Kinomoto se siente responsable por lo que me pasó y Miyari… - Haciendo una pausa. - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Eriol voltea suspicazmente para la puerta de la habitación que está entreabierta y procura que nadie esté cerca para escucharle. – Meiling está aquí. Y no solo eso: también tu hermana Femeii. –Shaoran no se exima de mostrar su sorpresa e iba a abordar a su primo con preguntas, a lo que este alza su mano para callarle y añadir lo que mas le preocupa.- Creo que ambas han huido de china y están en mi casa. Y preguntan por ti. Saben lo que te ha pasado… lo que me hace pensar que tu madre está al tanto y no solo eso… creo que te tienen bien vigilado.

**---------------- Continuará. **

*Hiroshi: Generoso.

**Notas de una ahogada autora. ¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza. Este mes fue mas corto que de costumbre y he terminado actualizando al mismo tiempo el diario y también Mikki chan está por actualizar el capitulo 20 de Legado. Un beso y un abrazo especiales a todos aquellos que me mandaron sus mensajes de felicitaciones por otro añito mas de vida ^^ espero llegar a pasar los 100 acompañados de grandes amigos y seguidores como todos ustedes. Bueno este capitulo ha habido de todo y no pueden negarme que su poco de emoción ha tenido. **

**¡De la que se salvó Sakura! Bueno sino hubiera sido por Li ahora mismo estuviera muy difícil recuperar a la misma carismática pero cabezotas Kinomoto. Li por el otro lado, ha quedado como héroe en las mentes de todas nuestras féminas protagonistas…. ¡Siiii! Meiling ha llegado a Japón – dejando de ser un país tranquilo por estos instantes.- ¿Qué pasará cuando Tomoyo se entere de la verdad de sus padres? ¡Cuantos secretos en esta historia! **

**Touya como el mismo demonio furioso por lo que pudo pasarle a su hermana… jajaja esa es la suerte de conocer incluso las personas adecuadas. En fin, esperemos que las cosas no pasen más de ahí y nuestro guapo galeno no termine con problemas con la ley. **

**No tengo mucho que decir en este capitulo así que vamos inmediatamente con sus comentarios. **

**Dayana. Como siempre un buen comentario de tu parte. Yo también estoy de acuerdo pensando como tu que Sonomi tiene que dejar ese orgullo malsano de lado y hacer caso a los sanos consejos de su hija. Pero hay mujeres que son así: por el lado de Miyari lamento decirte que muchas mujeres nos valemos de esas artimañas para conseguir lo que queremos, mas si son chicos que queremos tener en nuestras "garras" además ella en su cabeza no es mala: simplemente los demás no comprenden su forma de ser… -sin comentarios.- espero que te haya gustado la aparición de nuestro moreno favorito. –vítores y vivas…- se me vuelve mas difícil con cada episodio que pasa dejarlo fuera. Espero que te haya gustado todo lo pasado entre nuestros protagonistas y que luego no estén los arrepentimientos departe del par. Aunque hay que otorgarle a Shaoran su deducción: En efecto, su querido primo está enamorado… ¿acaso será el único que no lo note? Definitivamente recibir la bala le convino a Shaoran, siendo un poco más perceptivo. En fin te cuidas y te mando un fuerte abrazo. ¡Ah y gracias por tus felicitaciones!**

**Nerak_Cibeles. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Jajajaja tu sola no eres la única que híper ventilas…¡32 paginas terminadas! ¡Estoy que salto de alegría! Espero que te haya gustado esta intervención de S+S que como pudiste notar casi todo el capitulo ambos estuvieron presentes. Aunque los planes de Miyari ponen las cosas lentas entre los protagonistas espero que Sakura no se desanime… aunque lo dudo mucho… lo que viene por aquí, ¡UFFFF! Armarán unos buenos enredos cortesía de los protas… un abrazo y te cuidas. **

**Madeleyn. Me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado la actualización. Pues ya ves lo que Eriol piensa del mensaje de Daidouji. Espero que con su actitud las cosas no se compliquen aun mas de ahí… aunque es DT: ¡Todo puede ocurrir! ^^ ¡chaito!**

**Pao. ¡Hola! Gracias por tus impresiones y espero que adquieras más paciencia para lo que se viene: Miyari apenas va mostrando sus bellas "garras" felinas y la cosa se complicará en los siguientes capítulos. El novio de Sakura se viene para el próximo capitulo y para complicar las cosas solo espero que no mucho. **

**K-Jyme. ¡Hola Crayola! Muchas gracias por tus porras. La verdad sin el apoyo tuyo y de todas las lectoras no me apuraría tanto por las entregas de DT. Espero que te vaya de maravilla con tu Periodismo y que hayas tenido oportunidad de ponerte al día con los capitulas anteriores. Tu recomendación del Adobe nos cayó de maravillas con un pequeño problema: No encuentro una versión descargables que no cueste 400 dólares es decir mejor aun, que sea gratis. Espero que tengas oportunidad de revisar la segunda edición que ha salido el día de hoy. Mas grande y con muchos mas detalles y secciones. Me despido con un gran abrazo para ti y seguiremos en contacto. ¡Suerte!**

**Para los demás, muchas gracias por sus correos y mensajes. Es difícil para mi enviar sus solicitudes de las demás historias cuando agregan el correo y los borra. Les recomiendo que manden mejor sus solicitudes a mi correo y de ahí procuro devolverles. Disculpen pero este servidor se pone de necio y no admite direcciones electrónicas en sus mensajes. **

**Ahora les dejo con un pequeño avance de lo que se viene la próxima actualización. **

_**Tetsû no parece sorprenderse de su presencia. Termina de tomar una bocanada de su cigarrillo para arrojar el resto a la hoguera apagada de la chimenea. Ella simplemente pregunta.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerlo escondido? **_

_**Tetsû responde con firmeza..- Lo suficiente para que te casarás bajo tus propias convicciones con Kana y nos salvaras a todos de la vergüenza. **_

_**Aquello lo siente como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué se casara con Kana? ¡Ahora más que nunca jamás aceptaría a un hombre como aquel!**_

_**-¿Lo dices así nada mas? ¿Sin más explicaciones? ¿Sin más razones? – Pregunta cuando controla su ira y las miles de preguntas que asaltan su cerebro. -¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabes que esto viene ocurriendo? **_

_**-Hace dos años - Dice con simpleza y ahí tomando un vaso de escocés es que Tomoyo nota que su conducta ahora tiene una razón particular. El hombre toma un trago y deposita el vaso en la mesa al lado de la chimenea apagada. - ¿Qué? No debe de sorprenderte. La situación en aquel instante estaba controlada.- Hace una pausa para observar las fotos encima de la repisa de la chimenea: recuerdos de aquellos eventos lujosos y exuberantes tan típico de una familia tan poderosa como aquella. - No puedes negar que en un principio estuvo bien. Tuviste una infancia y una juventud que jóvenes de tu edad venderían el alma por haberla pasado… ahora te toca ofrecer un servicio a tus padres que lo dieron todo por ti. **_

_**Próximo capitulo: "Tu matrimonio es una Simple Propuesta de Negocios." **_


	9. Capitulo nueve: Tu matrimonio no es mas

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo 9. "Tu matrimonio es una Simple Propuesta de Negocios." **

"_**Eriol y yo seguimos siendo amigos… ¿Me molesta? No. ¿Me desilusiona? Un poco. ¿Quiero mas? Por supuesto. Sería una hipócrita en estos instantes si dijera que no me importa mas allá que una simple amistad con él cuando mis sentimientos hablan por si solos. Aun su beso me hace temblar en las noches cuando me encuentro sola en la penumbra de mi habitación y lo recuerdo. La forma como la que su mano acarició mi figura me llena de turbaciones y pensamientos de ir más allá, que una jovencita respetable no debería de pensar… pero todos lo pensamos… bien, lo diré claro aunque me sancionen: me llena de profundo deseo… ¡Soy humana! Todos sentimos deseos. Sin embargo aquí me encuentro: Dos días después de mí charla con él y aunque seguimos siendo amigos – como acordamos – no puedo evitar pensar que lo evado. Me ha invitado a cenar anoche a la residencia Hiragizawa (como una extraña manera de resarcir su error) pero no acepté inventándome una supuesta comida con Sakura y su hermano. Al final tengo que admitir que como mujer no comprendo su actitud… "no quiere usarme para lastimar a Tetsû" tampoco dio explicaciones de que problema hay entre mi padre y el suyo… no se que pensar… me gustaría imaginarme que esa fuera la sola razón, pero con Eriol todo es posible. Tal vez es una excusa… tal vez no. Solo hay una persona en el mundo capaz de responder mi inquietud y esa es mi propio padre. Ya creo que viene siendo hora que hable con él y me explique que problemas tiene su padre con el mío y poner las cartas sobre la mesa… porque Eriol no solamente me gusta… creo que estoy enamorada de él… ¡Pero jamás volveré a pedir mas nada de él! Al fin y al cabo parece ser lo que Sakura me describió anoche "Un hombre que no está claro en que siente y porque siente… Eriol es una persona absurdamente perfecta pero conflictiva" tal vez me toca no pensar en él de manera romántica y adaptarme a la triste realidad: que Eriol no sabe como amar… y tal vez nunca lo sepa"**_

_**-------------------------**_

Los toques de Sakura en el marco de la puerta de la oficina, despiertan a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos. Ya finalmente DT retoma su trabajo de manera normal y las labores de reparaciones ya han sido concluidas.

Solo faltan las reparaciones espirituales: Sakura no está bien. Desde que tuvo que volver a trabajar en su horario normal, no cierra el negocio. Incluso en los últimos días Tomoyo además de cerrar más temprano de la cuenta, también ha asignado a otro de los empleados con la labor de cerrar a las ocho y media de la noche y abrir a las seis de la mañana.

La razón es sencilla: Sakura a pesar que da a entender que ese altercado con los sujetos fue solo retazo de una pesadilla, su actitud dice otra cosa: todo el día se la pasa con miedo. Incluso estando en el departamento de las jóvenes, no dura mucho tiempo a solas y por suerte se ha entretenido mucho entre las visitas esporádicas a Li quien ya se encuentra en su casa y las sorpresivas y constantes visitas de Touya, quien se ha encontrado con tiempo libre mas de lo normal. Tomoyo sabe que algo pasó en el hospital y de repente, así mismo como volvió a trabajar luego de su accidente, le dieron lo que el llama "Merecidas vacaciones" Aunque nuestra protagonista piensa que se trata de algo mas. Touya por supuesto no suelta prenda y Tomoyo no ha encontrado el momento oportuno para interrogarle.

Si, puede decirse que su rutina se ha trastornado un poco. Pero el ver a su amiga sana y salva le llena de gran satisfacción.

-Voy a la tienda de videos por un alquiler. En definitiva me niego a ver otro alquiler de Touya de serie de televisión de médicos. Ver sangre me está trastornando el juicio – sentándose delante de Tomoyo con una sonrisa.- ¿Alguna opción?

-Te recomendaría una de romance pero terminaríamos castigando a Touya… además no puedo esta noche…

-¿Vas a salir? –Pregunta sorprendida.- ¿Con Kana o con Eriol?

-Sabes que mi situación con Eriol es complicada. Y no, Kana sorpresivamente me ha dejado un tanto tranquila. No. Voy a cenar con mis padres…

-¿Con ambos? ¿Juntos? – Pregunta sorprendida y dada a que está enterando de los problemas entre el matrimonio no duda en poner el recelo como nota discordante.- ¿Acaso se te ocurrió a ti para reconciliarlos?

-No que va. Mi madre se negó totalmente que interviniera y respeté su deseo. Además ella misma no quiere que nada cambie. Si ella no quiere, poco puedo hacer yo para ayudarla. Mi padre fue que me llamó ayer en la tarde… quedamos de cenar juntos con mi madre esta noche.

-¡Vaya! No recuerdo la última vez que Tetsû organizara una cena… quien suele organizar eso es tu madre. ¿Acaso estará Kana presente?

-No le pregunté pero espero que no. Ese sujeto me pone nerviosa.

-Bueno sino te ha llamado y no has sabido nada de él, probablemente ande de viaje.

-Si, probablemente.

-Así que una tranquila cena con tus padres…

-Sakura: con mis padres ninguna cena es tranquila- Ocasionando la sonrisa de la ojiverde.- Además me dará la oportunidad perfecta para enterarme cual es el problema que tiene él con los Hiragizawas.

-O ellos con tu padre. No olvides que solo has escuchado un lado de la moneda.

-Moneda que no dice más nada más allá de lo que te conté. Espero esta noche enterarme un poco mas. Si Eriol no habla, definitivamente mi padre me contará que pasa… - En aquel momento suena el teléfono – Dulces Tentaciones: Daidouji al habla… ¡Señor Tsukimine! ¿Cómo está?

_-Muy Bien Señorita Tomoyo… ¿Cómo se encuentran usted y la señorita Kinomoto? _

-Muy bien gracias- Responde la de ojos amatistas observando a Sakura y la ojiverde sabe que se trata del suplidor de harina del negocio: el Señor Tsukimine ha sido su suplidor desde la fundación del negocio y actualmente su almacén de harina es el segundo más grande de Tokio_. -¿En que puedo ayudarle? _

_-Verá Señorita Daidouji…- _haciendo una pausa- _No se como decirle esto…_ - Ahí Tomoyo frunce el gesto, acción vista por su prima. –_Tengo un problema con su último pago…_

-¿Mi último pago?

-_Sabe que no solemos tomar cheques que no sean de índole comercial pero hemos hecho una excepción en su caso porque comprendo lo que pasaron con lo del asalto y que tuvieron que reponer un numero considerable de muebles y ventanales dañados por los disparos de bala además de que la situación no anda muy bien…_

-Señor Tsukimine: la razón por la cual decidí pagarle en esta ocasión con un cheque personal ha sido que mi disponible de efectivo hasta aquel momento no era el más factible. Mis depósitos habían sido en cheques y todo el dinero estaba en tránsito. Pero si prefiere puedo hacerle un cheque empresarial…

-_Señorita me ofende: no le estoy llamando por desconfiar de usted y mucho menos. Tiene una excelente reputación y su familia es altamente reconocida. Es por ello que le he decidido llamar personalmente y no a través de mi abogado. _

-Hasta donde se, el pago de cheques personales no es un crimen señor Tsukimine.

-_No señorita Daidouji, no lo es. Pero dar cheques sin fondos disponibles si lo es_.

Tomoyo aguardó unos momentos en silencio y dice.- ¿Disculpe? ¿A que se refiere? No le comprendo.

-_Le entregó a mi cobrador un cheque sin disponible señorita. Acabo de recibir el cheque del banco con fondos insuficientes marcado en las razones. _

Tomoyo mira a Sakura intensamente y ella abre los ojos visiblemente sorprendida. ¿Fondos insuficientes? ¿Su cuenta personal? Esa cuenta siempre ha tenido fondos disponibles gracias al fideicomiso recibido de su abuelo, las ganancias finales de DT y por supuesto el pago de las acciones que lleva en Empresas Daidouji.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Señor Tsukimine. Jamás imaginé que eso podía pasar… seguro fue algún error bancario. Por favor, mande a su mensajero con ese cheque y mandaré un cheque corporativo.

-_Lamento que no puede ser señorita. En estos casos mí contador me ha solicitado que se efectué una transferencia bancaria_.

-Si entiendo. Resolveré este problema esta misma tarde… y disculpe nuevamente señor. – Después de unos cortos y breves saludos y despedidas Tomoyo cuelga la llamada y Sakura la observa con altas expectativas.- El cheque fue rechazado por su banco. Un cheque personal.

-¡Vaya! Eso es muy inusual. Seguro se trató de un error bancario.

-Si, pero eso no impide que tengamos que pagarle vía transferencia bancaria- volteándose a su ordenador para entrar al servidor de su banco.- Que extraño.

-¿Vas a hacer la transferencia ahora?

-Por supuesto. No se porque decidí darle un cheque y no trabajar la transferencia directamente desde mi cuenta. En fin, por el momento ya tenemos efectivo disponible en Dulces Tentaciones y podré pagarle. Pero me resulta muy extraño que esto ocurriera. – De ahí se dirige a los archivos del sistema con las cuentas pagadas y encuentra el monto a pagar al suplidor por lo que le hace la transacción.- Siempre he tenido dinero disponible en mis cuentas personales.- Ahí recordando algo.- Creo que es mejor que averigüe que es lo que pasa… tratarlo personalmente. Pero no ahora… listo, transferencia concluida.- Ahí prestándole atención a Sakura. - ¿Qué piensas?

Sakura tiene la mirada perdida y para su amiga no pasa desapercibida. Sakura se sorprende de haberse quedado pensando lejos y se nota en su expresión. –No, no es nada.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – Al ver que quiere mantener silencio insiste.- Tienes cara de estar pensando algo muy serio. Te conozco.

-Es que… - Sakura se detuvo: Tomoyo tiene demasiados problemas en esos momentos además de la cena con sus padres y sin contar su relación no-relación con Eriol Hiragizawa. Pero han pasado días desde el robo en el Festival y aun Shaoran o ella no dan con el responsable. Ahora, esa extraña situación con el banco ¿Acaso es momento de mortificar a su amiga con aquellos detalles? Finalmente decide que no es momento de decírselo.- Será mejor que investigues con el banco que ha pasado Tomoyo…

-Si, tal vez tienes razón. – Dice la mujer al notar la atención que Sakura le presta ahora pero no puede dejar de presentir que su amiga le esconde algo. Aun mirándola dice.- Mejor reviso esto en vía automática.- Entrando al otro servidor donde se encuentra su cuenta. Pasan par de minutos en silencio y escuchándose solo el teclado del ordenador ser pulsado por las blancas y elegantes manos de la amatista para abrir los ojos segundos después ampliamente y levantarse con nerviosismo mientras su boca gesticula un claro "No" que se queda en silencio. Sakura asustada por la expresión de su amiga le llama par de ocasiones por su nombre pero Tomoyo solo gesticula el tomar el teléfono y comunicarse con el banco.

Sakura no resiste el colocarse al lado de su amiga para ver que es lo que pasa y sus ojos leen lo que Tomoyo ha leído momentos antes y la hacen reaccionar de la manera que lo hizo su prima.

La cuenta personal de Tomoyo Daidouji está en saldo cero.

--------------------------------------------

Una hora después y acompañada de Sakura quien hojea por momentos y sin concentrarse una revista predispuesta (dejando a Li a cargo en DT) de la enorme e impersonal sala de espera del Departamento de Reclamos del Banco Mitsubishi UFJ*. Cuando Tomoyo llamó al departamento de reclamos para pedir explicaciones que había pasado con su cuenta bancaria, estos solo le dijeron que se trasladara a sus oficinas ubicadas en el centro de Tokio y ahí se encuentra ahora: piso quince y nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando. ¿A dónde ha ido todo su dinero?

-Señorita Daidouji. Señorita Kinomoto… el Señor Aoyama le esperan…- indicándole una puerta a su derecha. Tomoyo se incorpora secundada por Sakura.

Ambas muchachas entran a la puerta indicada que resulta ser una enorme sala mucho más personal y más pequeña que en la que se encontraban. Los muebles son más contemporáneos pero hay plantas y una mesilla con tazas y bocadillos además de una tetera. Delante de ellas se encuentra un hombre de estatura media, calvo y con una sutil barba en forma de candado. Tomoyo y Sakura notan las arrugas en sus ojos que se encuentran ante un hombre mayor.

-Soy el Señor Aoyama- Saluda cortésmente y su voz refleja cierta paz. – Señoritas; Bienvenidas al Banco Mitsubishi.

-Un momento… le conozco. Lo he visto en fiestas de la casa… fiestas de mis padres- Dice Tomoyo segura de si misma.- Usted no es el del departamento de reclamos.

-Le dije al señor Amakuza que tomaría su reclamo de manera personal.- Dice sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes quienes se observan entre si. El hombre les indica las sillas y dice.- Por favor…

Ambas chicas se sientan y el señor Aoyama guarda silencio mientras sirve té y bocadillos a sus invitadas y ambas toman en silencio aunque a Tomoyo el té no sabe a nada: la situación de donde está su dinero la tiene preocupada.

-Disculpe Señor Aoyama.- Dice la amatista dejando su taza en la mesa y dice.- ¿Que es lo que pasa para que el presidente del banco quiera hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué soy hija de Tetsû Daidouji?

-En parte es eso, pero no. En realidad es porque lo que le pasa es parte mi culpa.

-¿Su culpa? – Observa a Sakura dubitativa quien muestra la misma mirada de incomprensión que ella.- ¿Acaso el banco necesitaba de mi cuenta para pagar una deuda o que?

Por la forma tan sarcástica utilizada por nuestra protagonista el Presidente de la entidad bancaria y financiera no pudo evitar sonreírse y decir.- No señorita Daidouji. Por fortuna el banco es una institución sólida y firme pese a las circunstancias por las cuales pasamos… no. En realidad, hace unas dos semanas más o menos recibí una llamada de mi amigo Tetsû.

-¿Mi padre? No entiendo señor Aoyama. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

-Su padre llamó para que le firmara una autorización para darle uso a sus cuentas personales. –Viendo la expresión de Sorpresa de Tomoyo añade.- Por supuesto que su firma variaba un poco con relación a la que tenemos en nuestras bases de datos pero no dudamos nunca que… bueno…

-¿Mi padre…? ¿Mi padre vació mi cuenta bancaria?

-Quiso acceder a las cuentas de DT pero dado a que se necesita de la firma de la Señorita Kinomoto también… no tuvo acceso. Claro que esto me llamó la atención. Cuando le interrogué de su interés en también acceder a la cuenta, me informó que usted estaba al tanto de esta solicitud pero desconocía que también necesitaba la firma de la señorita Kinomoto,

-¿Para que alguien como Tetsû Daidouji querría usar las cuentas de Tomoyo? Él es rico… - Afirma Sakura observando contrariada al señor Aoyama.- Tiene que haber un error.

-Les aseguro que no es error. Él mismo estaba en mi oficina dos semanas atrás y recibí sus documentos y lamento decir esto, le otorgué la autorización para hacer la transferencia del dinero. – Ahí observando a Daidouji. – Situación que ahora me percato fue un terrible error. Al llamar usted esta tarde, el señor Amakuza leyó quien autorizó la transferencia bancaria y decidió llamarme directamente dado a que la situación es un tanto delicada…

-¡Eso es un crimen! – Dice Sakura escandalizada.- Es un tipo de robo ¿No es así Tomoyo? ¿Firmaste alguna autorización a tu padre?

-¡Por supuesto que no! De haberla firmado, no estaría aquí pidiendo información- Observando a Sakura aturdida que siquiera pensara eso.- No. Pero Señor… ¿Para que mi padre necesita mi dinero? – Al notar la hesitación de su expresión, esta persiste añadiendo.- Dese cuenta que si las autoridades o la prensa se entera de lo que ha hecho su banco no dudarán en someterle una auditoria. Esto en todos los marcos legales, es ilegal.

-Señorita Daidouji, no hay necesidad de eso. El banco estará más que encantado en ofrecerle un préstamo bancario personal de manera que pueda pagarlo en el momento que resuelva su dificultad.

-No tuviera esta dificultad si me hubieran llamado para confirmar esto. No voy a pedirle a mi padre que saque mi dinero.

-Señorita, se ve usted muy pálida… ¿Quiere que le traiga algo mas? ¿Agua tal vez? ¿O un médico?

-Un poco de agua por favor. – Dice Tomoyo sorprendiendo a Sakura. El gerente del banco se marcha unos segundos dejando la puerta entreabierta. A solas ella mira a su amiga de ojos verdes para comentarle. – Esto es una locura. Algo extraño ocurre.

-Por supuesto. ¿Tu padre tomando tu dinero? ¿Qué razones tiene él para hacer eso?

-No lo se pero algo pasa. No se que gana él con tomar mi dinero.

-¿Forzarte a depender de él, tal vez? – Pregunta Sakura luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué lograría él con eso? No Sakura. Algo más pasa. Las cosas con mis padres están muy extrañas y ahora esto. – Ahí entra el señor Aoyama llega en esos momentos acompañado de un empleado del banco con una bandeja y dos vasos de agua con una lima dentro. –Señor Aoyama ¿Mi padre le dijo que haría con ese dinero?

-No especificó la naturaleza de este retiro aunque debo de admitir que me siento avergonzado: No me sorprendería que intentara usted demandarnos señorita Daidouji. – Extendiéndole uno de los vasos con agua a Tomoyo.

-Mi interés no es herir a nadie o menos el dinero. –Afirma Tomoyo decidida.- Lo que si quiero saber es que está pasando con mi padre. Me refiero financieramente. Porque otra razón no encuentro para haber hecho esto: Falsificar mi firma y tratar de obtener dinero a través de la empresa. .

El señor Aoyama hace una seña para que el empleado se retire y ya a solas con las jóvenes dice con seriedad.- Señorita Daidouji creo que usted está al tanto de las dificultades financieras que se encuentran Empresas Daidouji. Las empresas Daidouji con el paso de los meses han caído sus beneficios y se han transformado en pérdidas. Las inversiones que han hecho tampoco han sido las más lucrativas y por el momento la compra de acciones y ciertas expectativas en el mercado de acciones es lo que impide la caída definitiva del imperio que una vez construyeran sus antepasados.

Tomoyo guarda silencio asimilando cada una de sus palabras para luego de unos instantes de hesitación al decir algo finalmente declara- No. Debe de estar equivocado.

-Le aseguro que no lo estoy. Manejamos las cuentas (una parte de ellas) de Corporación Daidouji. Su padre tiene unos préstamos bien grandes con nosotros y la garantía de unas plantas de producción de las afueras de Tokio. Dentro de dos meses se hará definitiva la toma de posesión de sus bienes por el banco y este no ha hecho un solo aporte cuando los intereses han subido. Y no somos el único banco donde ha tomado prestámos. Créame cuando le digo señorita Daidouji que su apellido de aquí a cuatro meses no valdrá lo que valía dos años atrás.

El doctor Kinomoto espera que la directiva de la junta del hospital ingrese a la sala de reuniones ubicadas en el último piso del mismo. Vestido de corbata negra y saco negro, su mirada no muestra culpa o cierto grado de arrepentimiento por lo que es acusado. Incluso su jefe inmediato se aproxima a él mientras esperan la deliberación de aquellos encargados de su caso.

-No estés nervioso Kinomoto – Afirma el hombre quien conoce a Touya desde que era un mero practicante en la institución. Lo ha visto ascender y convertirse en uno de los más completos profesionales de su área. – Seguro te quitarán los cargos y todo estará bien.

¿De que es nuestro guapo médico acusado? Pues les explico: una cosa que un médico no puede hacer es colocar sus intereses particulares por encima de sus pacientes. Su voto de hacer lo imposible y servir a la comunidad sin importar sus ideales es algo que Touya ha seguido al pie de la letra desde su graduación como galeno. Excepto la noche del altercado en DT.

Si nuestro lector se recuerda, Touya tomó medidas en sus manos al atacar sin miramientos a uno de los acusados del asalto a DT y sin saberlo, precisamente al sujeto que iba a abusar de su única hermana. Aunque Touya no necesitaba de palabras para saber en tal grado de peligro se encontró Sakura aquella noche, luego recordemos que varios médicos, enfermeras además de los oficiales que le quitaron a Touya de encima del hombre, observaron como con negligencia Touya lo atacó, violando así reglas inquebrantables de ética del hospital.

Y aquellos mismos que intervinieron, se volvieron en testigos.

Y el acusado del asalto de DT ahora demanda al hospital y a la persona de Kinomoto.

¿Es eso justo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero amigo lector, si viviéramos en un mundo justo en todo el sentido de la palabra, viviríamos en una utopía.

Y no es el caso; por lo que Touya pone en estos instantes en riesgo su licencia médica.

El aludido no le respondió a su colaborador y en aquel instante un grupo de cinco médicos entre hombres y mujeres ingresan con portafolios en las manos y ocupan asientos indistintos en la mesa de juntas invitando a Touya y su colaborador a sentarse por igual. Ya ocupados parte de los asientos, el que encabeza la junta dice como saludo. – Hemos determinado que dado el limpio historial del Doctor Kinomoto y tomándose en cuenta que es su primera falta, nos vemos en la necesidad de suspenderlo… indefinidamente.

-¡Como! Es inaudito- Afirma el Doctor Kaisabe quien es que apoya a Kinomoto en su "Defensa" Contra la junta directiva.- Kinomoto jamás ha cometido una falta; es uno de los mejores médicos de su especialidad en todo Tokio pese a su juventud…

-Es precisamente por eso que nos hacemos la vista gorda en esta ocasión de no revocarle su licencia para ejercer- habla la mujer a la derecha de quien encabeza la mesa- y llegar a un acuerdo económico con el demandante y su abogado ha estado de acuerdo; tiene que admitir extraoficialmente que el doctor Kinomoto cometió una falta sumamente grave: se valió de su acceso como galeno y su conocimiento de términos médicos para entrar en el área donde había un presunto criminal siendo atendido quien pese a ser criminal y tener acusaciones en su contra, no deja de ser un ser humano – ahí observando a Touya.- Ser humano que como tal merecía las atenciones de igual manera que atenderíamos a un ciudadano normal.

Touya guardó silencio mientras Kaisabe trataba de justificar su conducta aquel día. Lo cierto es que no tenía justificación.

Pero el solo pensar que fue "Su hermana" la que estuvo en peligro. Que si ese otro empleado – llamado Li- no hubiera estado ahí, posiblemente la historia de Sakura hubiera sido otra.

-El problema o el caso aquí es que el hombre a quien el Doctor Kinomoto supuestamente atacó, demanda ahora las autoridades hospitalarias por daños y prejuicios.

-EL sujeto tenía unas costillas fuera de lugar. Solo las colocaba en su sitio de manera manual- Afirma Touya con sarcasmo atrayendo la mirada de los galenos allí presentes a los cuales ninguno les sorprendió su respuesta o su actitud ante el asunto.

-Comprendemos su actitud de esa noche Doctor Kinomoto. Pero tiene que recordar que es un hombre de profesión para cuidar a los demás y velar por su bienestar y luego está su familia. Tuvo que recobrar su sentido de profesionalidad al minuto que pasó esa cortina.

-Pero no lo hizo - Habla otro que se mantuvo callado hasta aquel momento. –Tiene suerte como dijo nuestra colega que no es la expulsión del colegio Médico sino una suspensión hasta que esta situación se enfríe un poco.

-Nuestra decisión es irrevocable- Afirma el Presidente de la junta directiva observando a ambos galenos. Y luego de aquella breve información, Touya fue pedido a entregar su gafete como miembro del hospital y volvieron a recalcar que su suspensión era de manera indefinida.

_**-------------------------------------**_

El joven de mirada café despertó de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y se cerró y las dos personas delante de ellas no eran otras que su ex prometida y su hermana mayor. Justo cuando Meiling sonreía por finalmente dar con él, el varón ágilmente avanzó a ellas con rostros de pocos amigos. El establecimiento no estaba muy lleno pero Miyari y otro empleado de DT vieron cuando el chino se acercara a ambas mujeres y preguntó en chino.- ¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen aquí? – Observando a una y otra- ¿No les dije que las vería luego del trabajo?

-Queríamos ver donde trabajas es todo. – Replica Meiling observando su alrededor con aires de superioridad y lanza una mirada escudriñadora a las repisas y las mesas además del decorado.- Para que el gran Li Xiao Lang huya a sus tareas…

-¡Podrías bajar la voz! – Ruge Li en chino sobresaltando a varios clientes que están a su lado aunque no comprenden nada. – Esta gente no sabe quien soy… ¿Cómo supieron donde trabajo?

-A Nakuru se le escapó.- Responde ahora Femeii observándole con temor.- Disculpa si te hemos incomodado querido hermano.

El único varón de los Li observa a su hermana en silencio estudiando su complexión: Femeii siempre ha sido subyugada entre todos sus parientes e incluso forzada sin muchos miramientos a casarse con un hombre que lo único bueno que posee es su apellido. Y lo más importante para Yeran Li es emparentar con grandes familias como la Li o más cerca de las Li. Su hermana siempre ha sido la mas asustadiza de las cuatro y aunque Futtie, Fanren y Shiefa tienen matrimonios espléndidos y vidas que muchas chinas envidiarían. Pero siempre la mas indefensa y temerosa de las Li, nunca ha hablado por si misma y para mas mala suerte, le tocó un hombre dominante y de dudosa reputación en el círculo de sus informantes.

Pero su madre jamás ha querido disolver el matrimonio de su hermana con ese hombre. Y ella no parece tampoco interesada en disolverlo.

Luego le dice a Meiling -¿Qué quieren? Si es tratar de convencerme que vuelva a china estás equivocada Mei. –Dándoles la espalda y ambas mujeres le siguen con diligencia. –No voy a volver.

-¡Xiao Lang! ¿Qué haces aquí? Sirviendo de mesero no más. En China eres el hombre más poderoso de tu generación.- observando la espalda de su primo con intensidad y usando muchos ademanes que preocupaban a los clientes y demás meseros que no entendían nada de lo que hablan pues lo hacen en otro idioma. Shaoran le da el frente- ¡Y te rebajas a la más imposible de las servidumbres! ¿Por quien? ¿Por Yeran?

-Por mi mismo Mei. No voy a depender toda mi vida de mi madre o el resto de los ancianos o la familia. No voy a volver a China. – Dice con firmeza observándole sin hesitación. Finalmente se da la vuelta y comienza a atender a unos clientes. Por encima de sus saludos y ofrecimientos en japonés, Mei observa a Femeii quien se encoje de hombros al notar la persistencia de su hermanito.

Ya de todas maneras, Femeii se imaginaba semejante respuesta de su parte.

-Pudiste haber perdido la vida ¿Qué tal eso? – Replica la china en su idioma natal por encima de las voces de los clientes que intercambian palabras con el chino. – Por poco te matan ¿Acaso eso es poco?

-Estoy ahora mismo trabajando Mei. ¿Acaso no lo notas?- Viendo la expresión de incredulidad y pronta demencia, el varón añade- Estoy bien. Eso no fue nada. Incluso en los entrenamientos y las competencias de artes marciales avanzadas, terminaba peor que como terminé en ese asalto fallido.

-Por salvar una mujer no menos – dice con despecho la joven Li añadiendo.- Japonesa para colmo de males… desde que te escapaste de la casa por ahí comenzaste a cometer errores unos sobre otros Xiao Lang. No se porque escapaste… sabes que conmigo tendrás una vida en la cual no tendrás que preocuparte por los mismos problemas que hacen otras parejas: nos queremos. – Haciendo una pausa en la cual ambos hermanos Li intercambiaron miradas suspicaces ella sigue – Si es para darle una lección a tu madre lo has hecho. Ahora vuelve a casa con nosotras.

-No voy a volver a casa Mei.

-Jamás te casarás con una extranjera y lo sabes Xiao Lang: Mi tía no lo permitirá- dice viendo como su primo evade su mirada para continuar atendiendo a los clientes que han quedado rezagados por la intromisión de la china y esta vuelve a entrometerse - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Casarte con una extranjera poco digna para ti?

-Disculpe- dice la mujer ya hastiada de todas las interrupciones de la joven aunque no comprende nada de lo que dice. - ¿Podría decirle a esta muchacha que tenga un poco mas de respeto? Nosotros estábamos primero…

-Mis disculpas señora… -Dice el varón Li.

-¡Bah! ¿Acaso no sabe con quien habla? ¡Usted esta por debajo de mi si nos vamos a rangos! – Reclama Mei en japonés perfecto preocupando a Shaoran quien cruza rápidamente la repisa y toma de la mano a Mei y su hermana; disculpándose con presteza con los clientes y haciendo una seña a otro de los meseros para que vaya a atender a la pareja.

Al varón sorprende la actitud de su prima y luego recuerda que su cultura es muy denigrante de la figura femenina y Meiling fue criada por la propia Yeran lo que no ayuda en nada al comportamiento de Meiling con otras mujeres: para los chinos incluso las mujeres son despreciadas en su sociedad y sus estrictos controles natales son una tortura para quienes solo tienen una niña y ya las oportunidades de darle el seguimiento a su apellido son nulas. Los Li por ser una familia de tantas influencias políticas, económicas como sociales, fueron perdonados en su búsqueda del hijo varón que fue tan deseado para los miembros ancianos de su familia. Ahora con cuatro hijas y un varón ellos supieron enlazar las hermanas mayores a familias prominentes de la sociedad china y buscan la permanencia del apellido en la sociedad con el matrimonio de Xiao Lang. Y en este caso con Meiling y sus pensamientos de grandeza no ayuda mucho a su estatus de pasar desapercibido en Japón.

Ya atrás logra llevarlas hasta la oficina de Tomoyo y las mira a ambas con intensidad y habla con firmeza cuando dice. –Escúchenme ambas: no volveré a China. Puedes ir diciéndoselo a mi madre Mei.- añade cuando ve a la chica abrir los ojos ampliamente.- Estoy harto de que traten de dominarme y mandarme de un lado para otro como si fuera un muñeco. Si, se quien soy y se cuales son mis responsabilidades pero no voy a casarme contigo y no volveré a casa a ser un muñeco de exhibición de mi madre para las jóvenes casamenteras. Una vez quise casarme y lo admito y ella encontró que esa persona estaba muy por debajo de mí. No voy a permitir que me manden de nuevo a casarme con alguien a quien le convenga a la familia.

-¿Esto es entonces? ¿Alguna clase de estrategia para que te cases con…

-Claro que no. Mis sentimientos cambiaron con el paso del tiempo…he madurado Mei. He crecido. Y no volveré a China por ti… - mirando a Femeii – o por nadie mas…

A lo próximo su prima hizo una pataleta y echando una maldición en chino salió del despacho haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos y exasperada de la situación con su primo. Quedándose a solas con Femeii esta dice.- Sabes que mi madre procurará casarla con alguien sino vuelve contigo… ya arriesgamos bastante viniendo aquí solas.

-Me sorprende que hayas tomado la decisión de seguir a Mei, - Añade con una tenue sonrisa y la mirada se suaviza al intercambiar miradas con su hermana.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaría mejor si Mei se animara a pasear por la ciudad. Solo se queda encerrada en la habitación de la casa Hiragizawa ideando razones para que vuelvas a casa… Xiao Lang… Dime la verdad ¿Hay alguien aquí que te gusta? ¿En Japón? ¿Es por ello que atrasas tu partida a China?

El joven de mirada chocolate la observa en silencio para esperar unos instantes antes de responder. – Es posible…-Haciendo que a su hermana se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta asiente en silencio y su hermano abre sus brazos en un gesto que le cae de sorpresa y añade - ¿Qué? ¿No vas a saludar a tu hermano?

Femeii camina con lentitud y torpeza hasta fusionar su figura con la de su hermano en un cálido abrazo en silencio mientras ambos disfrutan de aquella paz que por pocos momentos tienen la oportunidad de compartir.

Una paz en donde Meiling no se encuentre gritando en su voz chillona sus razones.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Me has visto con regularidad gracias a Eriol. – Dice su hermano a su oído. –Lamento haberte preocupado. – Ahí mirándole al rostro –Y lamento no haber podido hacer nada con relación a lo otro… cuando mi madre adelantó el matrimonio…

-Te comprendo. –Separándose un momento de su aferre- Este país es muy bonito. Un tanto complejo para mi gusto pero muy lindo. Y moderno. Me alegro mucho que no te hayas casado con Mei… lamento decirlo pero no es la persona idónea para ti.

Shaoran guarda silencio para decir.- ¿Qué excusas le dieron a madre para que te dejara partir?

-Que tenía el permiso de mi esposo por supuesto. Y que andamos comprando cosas para el departamento… - encogiéndose de hombros. –Aunque si tiene un investigador vigilándote no tardará de decirle finalmente que nos ha visto en Japón…

-No dudo que pasará.

-Tendremos problemas.

-Tranquila. Yeran aun no pretende acercarse. Créeme lo se.

-Será mejor que alcance a Mei… - Dice besando su mejilla y separándose definitivo de la figura de su hermano y añade.- Espero verte en la casa Hiragizawa. Nakuru quiere organizarnos una cena para mañana en la noche y estamos invitados.

-Dile a Nakuru que estaré ahí – afirma Shaoran asintiendo y con una mirada final se despiden.

Saliendo la chica de la oficina otra entra a ella diciendo.- Vaya… ¿Desde cuando tienes permiso de traer personas ajenas al negocio de la Señorita Daidouji a su oficina, Li?

-No es ajena. – Afirma Li borrando su sonrisa y su expresión distante vuelve a dominar su guapo rostro- Es mi hermana.

-¡Tu hermana! OH lo siento… lo lamento… no lo sabía.

-No me sorprende.

Cambiando totalmente su actitud inicial añade-Oye… ¿Por qué no la invitas también a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – aproximándose a él con la sonrisa a flor de piel y una mirada de total Interés.- Mientras mas mejor.

-¿Estás segura? No la conoces.

-Es tu hermana. Con eso me basta. – observándole con admiración para añadir. – Es importante para ti…

-Agradezco tu cortesía.- Miyari sonríe mucho más ante su agradecimiento. -¿Estás segura que quieres que esté dos horas antes en tu casa?

-Si. Vivo sola y quiero que alguien me ayude con las sillas y a colocar globos para la fiesta antes de que lleguen mis padres y los demás invitados. Sakura últimamente está un tanto extraña y no se que le pasa conmigo…- bajando su mirada- la noto, desconfiada.

-Seguro tiene problemas.

-Bueno ¿Irás a ayudarme o no?

-De acuerdo Miyari. Te ayudaré a decorar la fiesta… - en aquel momento la chica de pecas se acerca al varón para agradecerle su detalle abrazándole tiernamente y Shaoran sorprendido y algo abochornado no rechaza su contacto pero su mirada va inmediatamente a la puerta y dice.- Sakura – Atrayendo la atención de Miyari a la puerta.

La ojiverde se encuentra observándoles a ambos y su rostro pálido por lo que le ocurre a su amiga Tomoyo atrae la preocupación del varón. – Disculpen… no quise interrumpir.

-Oh no interrumpes nada Sakura- Explica Miyari separándose del varón de cabellos marrones.- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Notándose en su tono de voz preocupación.

-No. No me pasa nada- Afirma la ojiverde tratando de aparentar estar tranquila pero a Shaoran no engaña. –Miyari, Li: Afuera está lleno de personas… vayan por favor a ayudar a los demás… estaré bien.

Miyari no lo piensa dos veces marchándose por la puerta de la oficina mientras Li la observa ir al sillón de Tomoyo y sentarse con pesadez en el mismo: ella viste pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de mangas cortas color rosa pastel. Incluso con aquellas vestimentas que no forman parte del uniforme de DT atraen la mirada del sujeto pero este no opina nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura? Estás extraña… - Finalmente dice el varón cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina.

-Es Tomoyo…-Shaoran levanta las cejas visiblemente sorprendido. – Problemas… en fin. Se ha marchado sola y eso me tiene bien preocupada.

-¿Acaso su vida está en peligro a donde ha ido?

-Oh no lo creo. – Afirma la ojiverde pero su voz sonó un tanto titubeante.- Esperemos que no… fue a casa de sus padres.

Shaoran conociendo la historia tras Tetsû Daidouji , la forma que Sakura se expresa y lo que Eriol le contó no duda que la preocupación de esta sea justificada.

-Entiendo.- Afirma el varón sorprendiendo a la joven por su respuesta como si comprendiera todo lo que ella habla a lo que él añade – Iré a trabajar… con permiso.- haciendo una reverencia y finalmente saliendo del lugar.

**------------------------------------**

-¿Dónde están? – Pregunta Tomoyo con frialdad a una de las doncellas de la casa de sus padres al preguntar por sus progenitores.

-Su padre está en el estudio. Su madre en su sala privada…

-Llama a mi madre. La esperaré en el estudio – Ordena con firmeza marchando al lugar indicado. Sus manos las siente temblorosas pero eso no aminora la fuerza con que su corazón palpita y sus pies se mueven por la enorme mansión.

Al llegar a la puerta del estudio no duda en abrirla sin ser invitada y encuentra a su progenitor fumando un cigarrillo en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea que por el momento se encuentra apagada. La enorme ventana se encuentra abierta por lo que la brisa de la tarde entra a cada rincón del salón.

Tetsû no parece sorprenderse de su presencia. Termina de tomar una bocanada de su cigarrillo para arrojar el resto a la hoguera apagada de la chimenea. Ella simplemente pregunta.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantenerlo escondido?

Tetsû responde con firmeza..- Lo suficiente para que te casarás bajo tus propias convicciones con Kana y nos salvaras a todos de la vergüenza.

Aquello lo siente como un balde de agua fría. ¿Qué se casara con Kana? ¡Ahora más que nunca jamás aceptaría a un hombre como aquel!

-¿Lo dices así nada mas? ¿Sin más explicaciones? ¿Sin más razones? – Pregunta cuando controla su ira y las miles de preguntas que asaltan su cerebro. -¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabes que esto viene ocurriendo?

-Hace dos años - Dice con simpleza y ahí tomando un vaso de escocés es que Tomoyo nota que su conducta ahora tiene una razón particular. El hombre toma un trago y deposita el vaso en la mesa al lado de la chimenea apagada. - ¿Qué? No debe de sorprenderte. La situación en aquel instante estaba controlada.- Hace una pausa para observar las fotos encima de la repisa de la chimenea: recuerdos de aquellos eventos lujosos y exuberantes tan típico de una familia tan poderosa como aquella. - No puedes negar que en un principio estuvo bien. Tuviste una infancia y una juventud que jóvenes de tu edad venderían el alma por haberla pasado… ahora te toca ofrecer un servicio a tus padres que lo dieron todo por ti.

-¡Tetsû! ¡Tomoyo, hija! – Dice Sonomi viendo a ambos juntos en el salón: la palidez del rostro de su hija y las lágrimas contenida en sus ojos es una advertencia que algo terrible pasa; entonces todos sus temores se confirman al notar en su esposo la calma con que este se encuentra mientras su hija parece controlarse a duras penas.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo pudiste? Todo el trabajo de mi abuelo… -Dice Tomoyo dirigiéndose a su progenitor.

-En estos tiempos cualquier empresa está al borde de perderlo todo. Es simple matemática "A mayor riesgo, mayor recompensa" simplemente el riesgo que se corre hoy en día es diez veces mas que el que corrieron tus abuelos. O yo diez años atrás.

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos instantes para decir con voz entrecortada. – Te lo habría dado ¿Sabes? Si me lo hubieras pedido. Si me lo pidieras… si me hubieras dicho que pasaba, no dudaba en prestártelo. Eres mi padre, jamás te habría dado la espalda.

-Por supuesto que lo habrías prestado. –Tomando otro trago de su escocés y viendo el vaso vacío, lo pasea en sus manos haciendo movimientos circulares y el sonido de hielo chocando llena la estancia.- Pero no puedo decir que me llena de orgullo pero prefería hacerlo a mi manera que observar la misma mirada de decepción que me das ahora.

Tomoyo contuvo el llanto. No vale recriminar y sancionar en aquellos momentos. En aquellos instantes sus padres necesitan de ella. Toma asiento en el sillón al otro lado de la estancia y luego de unos momentos de silencio ella replica. – De acuerdo… hablaré con un amigo… es financiero… ayudará a ver como podemos salvar a la empresa… recuperar un poco del capital y liquidar; No tendrás lo mismo de antes pero podrás levantarte… o retirarte con dignidad. Volverás a comenzar.

-No haré tal cosa.- Dice con firmeza como si lo que le propusiera su única hija fuera blasfema. - Ya tengo un plan de contingencia.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál plan?

-Te casarás con Kana Ebisawa y la corporación de su padre absorberá empresas Daidouji; la fuga de efectivo será absorbida en su totalidad y los accionistas estarán conformes…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio - Afirma Tomoyo dudando de la sanidad de su antecesor. Busca en la mirada de su madre el apoyo que toda hija requiere cuando un padre se vuelve loco y solo ve en su mirada conocimiento, culpa y decepción… y mentira. Ahí observa nuevamente a Tetsû y dice.- No voy a casarme con Kana. No lo amo… no voy a salvar corporación Daidouji y definitivamente no voy a salvarte el trasero.

Tetsû se incorpora y Sonomi se sobresalta. El hombre lanza una mirada de advertencia a su esposa quien se mantiene atrás y rezagada de donde se encuentran su única hija y su esposo. Luego el aire se llena del sonido de una potente bofetada llenando ahora el salón de la onda expansiva del impacto. Tomoyo siente arder su mejilla y sus lágrimas luchan por salir por sus ojos mientras el hombre dice.- ¡Niña insolente y malcriada! –llegando a las fosas nasales de su hija el aroma a alcohol. -¡harás lo que digo porque soy tu padre y se acabó!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! – Refuta ella con la misma intensidad que su progenitor- ¿Por qué se tiene que hacer de esta manera? ¿_**Tu manera**_? ¿Para que? ¿Para cubrir tus errores o tus faltas como esposo o empresario? ¿Cómo padre?

Tetsû alzó la mano pero la voz de Sonomi lo detuvo a tiempo mientras la mujer se aproximó hasta su hija y le dijo al hombre.- ¡ya basta! ¡Basta Tetsû por amor a Dios!

El sollozo de Tomoyo era silencioso. Siente las manos tibias de su madre sobre sus hombros. La voz de su padre explica.- Ebisawa tiene el veintiún por ciento de las acciones. No accede a invertir mas dinero al menos que te cases con su hijo. Casándose contigo tendrá el treinta y cinco por ciento de las acciones y yo le cederé el siguiente veinte por ciento que son mías. No hay otra opción.

.-¿¿Qué pasa con el otro cuarenta y cinco por ciento?

-Un diez por ciento está en manos de accionistas menores. El otro treinta y cinco a nombre de varias corporaciones que han adquirido con el paso del tiempo y la venta de unas acciones que hemos puesto los últimos meses… no tienes otra opción Tomoyo. .

-Me vendiste… me vendes por acciones… por salvar tu pellejo.

-No. Tu espléndido matrimonio es al mismo tiempo una estupenda oportunidad de negocios. – anuncia con desfachatez. Sonomi tiene una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.- Piénsalo querida hija. Kana es atractivo, inteligente, exitoso y joven. Sabrá hacerte feliz…

-No lo amo…

-Esto no es un requisito importante.

-¡Lo es para mi! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿Crees que para mi lo fue? ¡Nada que ver! Cuando conocí a tu madre ni la soportaba… estaba enamorado de otra mujer- abochornando a Sonomi.- tu madre siempre se diferenció por ser una mojigata estricta y simplona… luego le quise… te juro que la quise. – Ahí observando a Tomoyo quien con mirada de incredulidad no deja de observar a su padre.- Te pasará lo mismo con Kana… sabrá hacerte feliz.

-¿Y sino acepto? Si no acepto tus condiciones y las de Ebisawa, entonces ¿Que Pasará?

-Lo perderemos absolutamente todo. Cientos de personas perderán sus trabajos. Cientos de niños perderán la oportunidad de un futuro. Y tu, Tomoyo Daidouji los enviarás a mendingar por un pedazo de pan… créeme que un trabajo no aparece en estos días a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿Te atreves tu a darle trabajo a seiscientos trabajadores en tu pequeña y lujosa bistró?

Tomoyo siente aquello como si una enorme presión fuera ejercida en su persona: Siente desfallecer pero no lo hace; mantiene el temple y la firmeza que siempre la ha caracterizado cuando añade.-Tiene que haber otra alternativa- Insiste la chica de ojos amatista ahí observando a su madre unos segundos.- Tiene que haber otra solución.

-¿Otra solución? ¿Cuál? Créeme que he tenido dos años de buscar soluciones, pidiendo préstamos financieros y los intereses nos están ahogando. Y no he encontrado ninguna. Tu dinero apenas sirvió para pagar algunas cuentas, pero otras se acumulan día con día… ya no queda nada. Los Ebisawas han sido mas que consecuentes en absorber algunas de las inversiones y prestado para saldar unos cuantos de los intereses generados en dos años. Pero lo hacen porque tienen la firme decisión que te cases con Kana.

Tomoyo siente que su cabeza va a explotar. Es demasiado. Mucho para analizar y refutar.

-Eriol… ¡Eriol! – Dice con aprensión atrayendo la mirada de su padre.- Eriol Hiragizawa… él te prestará el dinero… él absorberá la empresa. Se lo suficiente de él para…

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa está fuera de esto!

.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo. Por eso. Esa familia son solo problemas… un problema tras otro…

-¡No! No. Es mi amigo… me hará el favor a mi….

-Te hará el favor- Dice con despecho.- Lo único que conseguirás de manos de Hiragizawa es traición y una decepción tras otra… créeme conozco a su familia: te dejan aparentar algo y cuando vienes a ver te lanzan el puñal en la espalda. – Haciendo una pausa.- Ya está decidido. Te casas con Kana y mañana en la noche haremos el anuncio formal a sus padres…

-¡Esto es un asunto entre Ebisawa y tu! Si quieres cásate tú con él.

-No me pruebes niña.-Afirma Daidouji mirándole con desconfianza y mirada furiosa. .-No querrás conocer el verdadero rostro de tu padre…

-Tienes razón porque este que está delante de mi, no es mi padre- Replica Tomoyo quitándose las lágrimas con fuerza, rechazando el abrazo de su madre se marcha sin importarle que su progenitora le llamó hasta la salida de su casa.

**-----------------------**

-Por favor, dime que te pasa…- suplica Sakura preocupada mientras su prima no levanta la mirada de la cama donde está acostada y así la encontró Sakura cuando arribó a la casa. – Sino me dices que te molesta… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu papá te maltrató?

Pero Tomoyo no le dice nada y Sakura está sumamente alarmada. Su amiga no es de las que se quedan llorando todo el tiempo mientras tiene un problema. Tomoyo siempre ha sido fuerte y decidida. Y verla así la llena de una impotencia que nunca ha sentido.

Y aquello le inquieta mucho.

-¿Acaso tu papá te quitó tu dinero? ¿Lo que nos dijo el señor Aoyama es mentira?

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza. Finalmente logra controlarse un poco para decir con mucho esfuerzo por los sollozos y con voz apagada- No. Los Daidouji no tienen un centavo Sakura. –Haciendo que su amiga abra los ojos ampliamente.- No solo eso. Están a punto incluso de perder la empresa.

-¡Oh Santo Cielo! Mantenía la esperanza de… ¿Tu padre te dijo esto? – La joven asiente en silencio y añade.- Cuanto lo siento. –Pasando sus manos por sus hombros. – Como debe de sentirse tu mamá Tomoyo… y el señor Tetsû. Y que no tengan dinero aparte no les ayuda mucho.

-Sakura… quiero quedarme sola… por favor.- Afirma –Deseo estar sola.

Sakura no insiste más. Se incorpora y la mira una vez más antes de marcharse por la puerta y cerrarla tras ella. Luego de dejarla sola marcha a la cocina con el plan de hacerle una taza de té. El té siempre le reconforta pero siente un gran temor con respecto a su amiga. Tomando una decisión toma el teléfono y marca un número familiar para ella. Solo tarda dos repiques para responder y la ojiverde dice.- No se a quien mas llamar. Tomoyo me preocupa y bastante… -Explica a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado y añade.- No creo que su sufrimiento sea por el dinero… algo mas pasa y no me ha querido decir. ¿Podrías venir? – Esperando unos instantes y añade.- Gracias… muchas gracias. – Colgando la llamada.

-------------------------------------

-Lamento mucho que mi hija no se encuentre presente Kana- Habla Daidouji mostrándose preocupado mientras los esposos anfitriones y sus invitados (La familia Ebisawa completa) se encuentran en la mesa- Se le presentó un inconveniente.

-Espero que no sea nada de gravedad- Asegura Kana visiblemente preocupado. Su padre sin embargo, mantiene silencio.

-Oh no seguro problemas femeninos. Saben como son las mujeres…

-¡Tetsû! – Replica su esposa visiblemente avergonzada. Las mujeres no tocan esos temas delante de los hombres por ética y moral. Pero parece que su esposo, nuevamente está pasado de tragos.

-¿Qué pasa Sonomi? Al fin y al cabo seremos familia muy pronto.

-No veo eso ocurriendo tan pronto como pronosticas, Daidouji- Interrumpe Ebisawa padre atrayendo la mirada de los comensales. Su mirada es de total indiferencia a lo que se conversa en el comedor para añadir observando con firmeza a su interlocutor y cabeza de familia—Kana ha llamado a Tomoyo en el día de hoy y no ha recibido respuesta de su parte.

-¡Padre! – Dice el aludido visiblemente abochornado.- Te he dicho que no te involucres en esto. Prefiero conquistar a Tomoyo en mis condiciones. No las tuyas.

-Les aseguro que los sentimientos de mi hija son de correspondencia con los suyos, joven Kana- Ahí mirando a su esposa para buscar su apoyo pero esta le desvía la mirada- Incluso hablábamos con ella esta tarde precisamente…

-Pensé que tu hija estaba indispuesta Daidouji.

-Y lo está. Llamó para disculparse, diciendo que lamentaba mucho no verle joven Kana.- - Afirma su interlocutor con una sonrisa de satisfacción dirigida a padre e hijo. Este último sonríe esperanzado- No dudo que sabrás de ella mañana a primera hora.

Ebisawa padre no dijo nada confiando las palabras de Daidouji. Pero por la forma en que su anfitrión se comportaba, la mirada de Sonomi y la ausencia de su hija, no dudaba que ya le refirió la verdad a la misma y ahora esta se encuentra debatiendo su destino como esposa para su hijo.

Ya a la salida de la casa, acompañado de su hijo y esposa dice con firmeza- Espero que esta vez no eches a perder tu relación con ella. Un paso en falso y…

-Jamás lo haría. Amo a Tomoyo. La he amado desde que estábamos juntos e la escuela.

-Amas a todas Kana esa será tu perdición sino te cuidas. Tengo que recordarte que las Empresas Daidouji son una corporación Multimillonaria y luego de la fusión de ambas compañías, valdrá tres veces su capital en seis meses. No quiero que arruines tu matrimonio por perseguir otras faldas.

-¡Padre!

-Es cierto lo que dice tu padre- Afirma la señora Ebisawa apoyando a su esposo. – No puedo negar que te gustan las mujeres… no serías normal sino fuera así. Pero ¿En serio tendríamos que irte a buscar a Europa cada vez que te desaparezcas una vez casado? Tardamos dos días en dar contigo esta vez…

-Es una suerte que no muestres signos de borrachera Kana. Te dejo a cargo de la división tecnológica con el compromiso que cumplas tus metas Kana. En vez de eso, desapareces a estar con mujeres y tus amigos.

-Ya cumplirás treinta Kana. Debes de asentar cabeza y tu padre se la parte tratando de que tu matrimonio con la heredera Daidouji sea una realidad porque lo mereces. Eres nuestro hijo.

-Es una chica centrada no como esas locas de las cuales vives rodeado. Y el hecho que sea rica ayuda a que te mantengas alejado de esas cazafortunas.

-¡No necesito que mis padres me conquisten a Tomoyo Daidouji por mi!

-¡Oh si que lo necesitas! – Refuta su progenitor haciendo que se avergüence mostrando más incredulidad y furia que encogimiento por sus palabras. - ¡He tratado por todos los medios que Daidouji convenza a su hija que eres el mejor partido que puede tener!

-Tomoyo no acepta mis cumplidos. No acepta mis atenciones a ella.

-Creo que a partir de hoy puede haber un cambio en su parecer Kana. Y por favor, si esto ocurre, deja tus malos hábitos al menos hasta que pierdas la pasión por Daidouji y ya lleven bastante casados y la corporación ya sea totalmente nuestra.

-Daidouji es hermosa, pero algo insípida a mi gusto.

-¿Acaso no me referiste que la amas?

-¡Claro que la amo! Pero no quiere decir que no vea sus defectos.

-¡Ay Kana! Hijo debes de decidirte. –Afirma su madre- La verdad no me agrada mucho emparentarme con alguien como Sonomi Daidouji… es un tanto distante y fría. Creo que a veces me mira con desprecio.

-Alucinaciones tuya mujer. Ya ves que la Señora Daidouji es de poco hablar. – Afirma Ebisawa desechando las ideas de su esposa y volviendo al tema de su hijo añade.- Creo que viene siendo hora que te comprometas con la hija de Tetsû Daidouji.

-¡Padre! Apenas hemos salido en par de ocasiones. No creo que nuestra relación…

-Tu relación está bien como está. Sabes que Daidouji no recibirá otra oferta como la tuya nunca. Además, dudo que vuelva a rechazarte. Mujeres independientes y de pensamiento libre como la hija de Daidouji al final caen – sonríe con satisfacción añadiendo.- Todas lo hacen.

-------------------------------

-Sakura no debió de llamarte – Afirma Tomoyo en compañía de su primo y hermano de su mejor amiga.- Aunque agradezco los helados y las galletas.

-No hay problema- Habla Touya sentado delante de ella en la mesa del comedor. Sakura convenientemente afirmó que necesitaba hacer unas compras en el supermercado y se ausentó dándoles privacidad al par. Y ahí estaban sentados compartiendo enormes copas de helado bañado de chocolate líquido y las galletas.- Aunque estas no son las galletas de DT, se dejan comer.

Tomoyo sonrió fríamente a su cumplido. Duran unos instantes en silencio a lo que Tomoyo dice finalmente.- Mis padres… lo han perdido todo. – Admite visiblemente abochornada. Touya sopesa sus palabras sin interrumpirle y sin expresiones de sorpresa o escéptismo de su parte. Aquello hace que Tomoyo continúe hablando.- Mi padre ha hecho cosas que… - Haciendo una pausa: Juega con la cuchara en el helado, dando vueltas al azar y sin razón. Deja la cuchara caer en el tazón. -¿Cuándo se complicó todo? Hace dos meses o quizá mas, tenía mi vida bajo control… tenía el negocio, tenía mi novio… tenía la amistad tuya y de Sakura… consideraba que mis padres vivían la vida perfecta. Y todo terminó siendo una mentira.

-No digas eso: nos tienes a Sakura y a mí. Somos tu familia. Te amamos Tomoyo. su mano con ímpetu y Tomoyo agradeció con una sonrisa el contacto.- Sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Pase lo que pase.

Tomoyo lo miró con interés unos instantes y pregunta.- ¿Touya? ¿Por qué no te has casado? – Ella pensó que el varón se ofendería y al no ver ninguna expresión de hastío de su parte, continuó.- ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?

-No busco el amor como requisito indispensable para casarme. –Dice para sorpresa de la joven y ella no la esconde.- Vivo mi vida enfocado en mi carrera, en Sakura y en ti.

-Pero debes de sentirte solo.

-No necesariamente. Cada vida es diferente para cada persona Tomoyo. Lo que te hace feliz a ti no particularmente funciona conmigo. O con Sakura…

-Sakura busca romance.

-Igual que todas ustedes. Nosotros somos un poco más prácticos en ese sentido.

-¿Así que piensas que puede ser exitoso un matrimonio sin amor?

-Probablemente funciona. Depende de los involucrados. No me malinterpretes: Mamá y papá se casaron profundamente enamorados. Mira que ella decidió casarse con un hombre mucho mayor que ella y ella apenas cumpliendo los dieciséis. Por suerte, Sakura no siguió sus pasos. O tal vez que eran tiempos distintos. Mamá era muy talentosa y mi papá ya trabajaba.

-Tu mamá tenía dinero.

-Y lo dejó todo por mi padre. Aunque al final nuestro abuelo ha gestionado todo para asegurarme mi carrera de médico a mi y el futuro de Sakura. No le puedo reprochar el abandonarnos.

-¿Entonces crees que es posible ir al matrimonio sin amor? Quiero tu sinceridad… total si es posible.

-Ya te dije: lo que funcionaria para algunos no funciona para todos. Por más que trates y te empeñes al final, puede ser un fracaso. Existe ese riesgo. –Dejando el helado a un lado.- ¿Por qué estas preguntas? ¿Piensas casarte por interés?

Touya lo dijo sacando un lado irónico ante la pregunta pero la seriedad con que su amiga le observa no le deja espacio a dudas: baja su mirada unos segundos a la mesa mientras y ella enjuaga sus lágrimas en silencio.

-Cometes un error. No es para ti.

.-Por lo que parece, debo de hacerlo.

-Estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

-Vamos Touya: tú mismo sabes de muchas personas conocidas que deciden casarse porque les conviene económicamente. Con esto, podría salvar cientos de personas de perder sus trabajos.

-¡Demonios! – dice el varón estrellando su mano en la mesa. - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Tiene que haber otra alternativa! No serás feliz… te conozco bastante y eso del deber moral para ti no es suficiente.

-Sabes que no la hay… la habría explorado. He pensado horas por una alternativa. Una solución y no la hay. Sino hago esto, muchos podrían perder sus casas…sus posesiones. Sabes que los trabajos no abundan Touya.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Con quien se supone que tienes que casarte?

-Con Kana Ebisawa… pero si tengo suerte… mañana podría cambiar de parecer- Afirma con dejo de tristeza dejando a Touya aun en mas curiosidad que nunca.

-------------------------------

La doncella entra en el lujoso comedor estilo occidental en donde tres comensales disfrutan de su desayuno antes de iniciar el día. La mujer se disculpa diciendo.- Disculpen señores… la señorita Daidouji espera al joven Hiragizawa en su despacho - sorprendiendo a todos ante su presencia.

-¿Tomoyo? – Se extraña Nakuru mirando a su Tío. Por suerte, no están aun levantadas las jóvenes Li quienes se hospedan en la mansión. - ¿Qué querrá? – Ahora observando a su primo.- ¿Quedaste de verte con ella?

-No. Estoy tan sorprendido como tu- Retirando su servilleta e incorporándose mientras ofrece disculpas a su progenitor y a su prima. Se retira con presteza del salón ante las miradas de los otros dos quienes se observan entre si pero procuran comer no sospechando que ocurre.

Como es sábado Eriol viste de manera casual y Tomoyo no puede evitar ver lo apuesto que luce. Abochornada y con unas sombras negra bajo el contorno de sus ojos es Eriol quien se aproxima preocupado diciendo.- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque no tengo a quien más acudir Eriol. Necesito hablar contigo a solas…

Eriol no asiente ni tampoco niega, simplemente le invita a sentarse en una de las sillas predispuestas en el elegante estudio. La joven lo hace y Eriol no deja de sentirse preocupado y a la vez maravillado ante la presencia de la señorita en su casa. Aunque las dudas de que se trata de algo grave se confirman cuando ella levanta su mirada a él para mostrar unas lagrimas que luchan por salir de sus ojos amatistas.

-Tu… como empresario, debes de saber lo que está pasando con la Corporación Daidouji. –Eriol no afirmó y tampoco negó su conocimiento de los delicados problemas financieros. – Y como empresario debes de saber que pronto estallará públicamente la caída de la empresa y todas sus afiliadas sino se le inyecta pronto dinero para salir de las hipotecas y prestamos en las cuales se encuentra sometida.

-Me sorprendes Tomoyo. Pensé que estabas desligada totalmente de la situación con la empresa de tus padres.

-Y tú me sorprendes más. Que sepas en realidad lo que está pasando y nunca me dijiste nada- Replica consternada y con una mirada de total hastío sobre los añiles del varón.- Y dices ser mi amigo.

-No me malinterpretes. No quise decirte nada simplemente porque no sabía que tan al tanto estabas de esas cosas. No nos conocíamos en aquel momento lo suficiente.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de la verdad?

Eriol toma asiento cerca de ella para responderle en voz baja mientras le extiende su pañuelo para que seque sus lágrimas.- Que tu padre le debe a varios bancos varios préstamos que se harán efectivos muy pronto. Que él no podrá sostener mucho "La cortina de humo" que ha creado de estabilidad financiera entre sus accionistas. Ha puesto a la venta parte de sus acciones para solventar costos y ha creado otras acciones para la venta y capitalizar sobrevaluando los activos que posee que en el marco de mercado de inversiones es castigado con prisión.

-Sabías todo esto. Y no me lo dijiste… nunca.

-No podía preocuparte por los problemas que tu padre lleva encima. No es tu asunto. Además sabía por ti que tu dinero no estaba vinculado directamente a la corporación Daidouji. Lo que fue un movimiento audaz por parte de tu abuelo.

-Si, y ahora cientos de personas perderán sus trabajos sino tenemos una solución pronto. ¿Puedes auxiliar la corporación?

-Por ti lo que fuera querida Tomoyo; pero tu padre no quiere saber de mi las empresas Hiragizawa.

-¿Por qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Eriol guarda silencio y al notar esto la amatista insiste. – Mi padre se niega a decirme nada de lo que ocurrió… ¿Acaso tu también lo harás?

-Es que la respuesta no recae en mí. Es mi padre quien tiene la respuesta a tu inquietud.

**-------------------------------- **

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji? - -Pregunta Meiling ya sentada en la mesa acompañada del señor Hiragizawa, Nakuru y Femeei quien muestra igual curiosidad que su prima.- Conozco el apellido. He escuchado a mi padre y mi tía hablar de ellos. Añade al encontrarse Eriol en su estudio con joven en cuestión.

-Grandes empresarios Japoneses. Un gran prestigio detrás de su nombre. –Afirma Hiragizawa padre pensativo.

-¿Acaso Eriol y esa joven tienen alguna relación? – Pregunta Femeei con cortesía.

-¡Que mas quisiéramos! – Afirma Nakuru con aire dramático.- Pero Eriol afirma que no le quiere más allá de amistad y la pobre Tomoyo la veo con pena si se enamora de mi primo. Saben que él no cree en "Frivolidades" como el amor. –Con el mismo tono de voz típico de Eriol lo que ocasionó las sonrisas de ambas jóvenes. – Aunque no puedo decir que sea nada bueno. – Ahí mirando a su tío y ese asiente.- es la primera vez que viene a estas horas y pedir hablar a solas con Eriol… algo no me huele bien.

-Disculpen- Afirma el susodicho sorprendiendo a todos con su presencia en el comedor. Observando al autor de sus días dice.- Tomoyo desea hablar contigo… a solas- Afirma al ver el interés de su prima y las demás chicas por enterarse. – Está en el estudio.

Hiroshi se incorpora con presteza de su silla y disculpándose con las damas se retira seguido de su único hijo. Las jóvenes se observaron entre si notando el grado de confidencialidad presentada entre padre e hijo.

**---------------------------- **

La chica estaba aprovechando que aquel sábado abrían tarde en DT para saciar su curiosidad: Sabe desde que vio a la hermana de Li que la ha visto en otra parte, pero no recuerda donde. Ha de suponer que su hermana no es muy diestra con el japonés pues ellos hablaron en chino hasta que Miyari preguntó quien era ella. Y su rostro ha divagado en sus recuerdos, vestido de manera muy diferente.

Y veinte minutos en el Internet aun no sacia su curiosidad. El nombre de Shaoran Li no aparece en referencias claras y tampoco fotografías concretas exceptuando unos gráficos correspondientes de un manga muy popular en Japón actualmente**. Exasperada por su infructuosa búsqueda razona un instante. La otra chica que estaba con él en la sala de DT no le llamaba "Shaoran"…

-Pronunciaba algo diferente… "Shia…Xia…Xiao…¿Xiao-Lan? ¿Xiao-lang?"….- sonríendo sutilmente repite.- ¿Xiao-Lang ?-Escribiendo las palabras en el buscador « Xiao-Lang Li› pero no obtiene resultados concretos con una notable variación.

"_¿Quiso decir "Li Xiao Lang"? _pregunta el buscador.

Cuando Miyari hizo este último intento pulsando el link ofrecido por el explorador supo en aquel segundo que las imágenes del servidor se hicieron visibles que no solo había estado en lo cierto ante aquella nueva búsqueda sino también que el rostro del joven le resultaba conocido por una razón primordial y sorpresiva y al mismo tiempo sumamente obvia.

-"_Millonario de china a desposarse con joven adinerada_" – Lee distraídamente.- _"La casa de los Li anuncia el compromiso de su hijo ha sido postergado estos meses por un viaje que está realizando el joven. El destino por el momento se maneja en estricta confidencia"_ – y viendo la foto de Li sonríe aun mas para añadir.- ¿Shaoran? ¡Es él! Lo sabía… con que millonario… _"El destino se maneja en estricta confidencia"_ si, porque no saben lo que hace… el heredero de la firma Li corporaciones de miles de millones de yenes y la mas importante de todo el oriente en comercio y naviera de Asía… trabaja en Dulces Tentaciones… y no solo eso… está a mi alcance… - Asiente con satisfacción ante la idea de verse no solo con el afecto de Li sino también en los miles de millones que el joven posee en su poder. –Ellas no lo sabían. Lo localizaron. Shaoran conoce a los Hiragizawa- Viendo en el buscador de imágenes varias fotos de Li desde joven en actividades deportivas. Luego como empresario y más adelante fotos de él acompañado de los Hiragizawa. Toda la información manejada desde china y con comentarios que el traductor se encargó de hacer comprensible a la joven. - ¡Primo de Hiragizawa! ¡Maldición! El hombre es rico… ¡Asquerosamente rico! – soltando una risa de satisfacción ante su descubrimiento.

Ahora si es inevitable conseguir el afecto del hombre. Cueste lo que le cueste.

-------------------------------------------

-Hace mucho tiempo, Tetsû y yo éramos amigos. Nos conocimos cuando cursábamos ambos la carrera de negocios aquí en la Universidad de Tokio. Nos graduamos con honores. – Habla Hiroshi Hiragizawa de manera cálida y para nada rencorosa con la hija de Daidouji y su propio hijo sirviendo de testigos. – Cuando ambos cumplíamos veinticinco, solicitamos inscribirnos en nuestras carreras de post Grado de la Universidad de Oxford. Ambos por supuesto ingresamos. Nuestros padres no podían estar más que orgullosos. En aquel entonces tu abuelo paterno había acordado con el abuelo de tu madre Sonomi casarlos. Era una perfecta oportunidad de emparentar con las familias mas prestigiadas de la sociedad Japonesa: Los Daidouji y los Mononohiu. Tu padre por supuesto no le agradaba la idea de un matrimonio arreglado pero no era nada que le quitara el sueño. Sonomi según había visto en fotografías era una chica agraciada y muy perspicaz.

-¿Mi padre no conocía a mi madre?

-Por breves momentos. Yo si le había visto en un recorte de diario de aquel momento y Tetsû me la mostró. Pero no nos habíamos conocido en persona. Su madre se quedó estudiando negocios en Japón y Tetsû y yo nos dirigimos a Oxford. Ahí… ahí la conocimos…

Hiroshi hace una pausa larga y sentada para sonreír con melancolía. – Conocimos a Vivían…

-¿Vivían?

-Por lo que parece- habla Eriol ahora tomando la palabra- Vivían se volvió una competencia muy clara para nuestros padres Tomoyo.

-Mi padre… se enamoró. – Afirma Tomoyo.

Hiroshi asiente taciturno. –Vivian era una mujer perspicaz, valiente, llena de vida y por supuesto sumamente hermosa para ser occidental. Vivian era una mujer como muy pocas. En fin, nos enamoramos los dos… tontos y jóvenes al fin. Y Vivían prefirió a tu padre al final.

-Un momento… si prefirió a mi padre… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Señorita Tomoyo lo que ocurrió fue la ambición de un hombre por poseer algo que no era suyo. Cuando vi que no podía hacer entender a Tetsû que estaba comprometido con una japonesa y que no podía echar por la borda los sentimientos de Vivían o su derecho como Daidouji para heredar la empresa de sus padres por ella, me retó. – Ahí su voz se apasionó por su relato al ponerse de pie y caminar de lado a lado del estudio. – a Tetsû no le importó. Quería volver a Japón y deshacer el acuerdo matrimonial con los Mononohiu para casarse con Vivian. Decía que la amaba… no puedo decir que le quería… pero no la amaba. No la amaba como yo.

Ante el largo silencio que siguió aquella declaración, Tomoyo comenzó a observar a padre e hijo en lados opuestos de la habitación- ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Mis abuelos no permitieron cancelar el compromiso?

-No tuvo oportunidad de hablarlo – Afirma el hombre y ahora su mirada se ve vacía y llena de culpa. – Porque no le dejé hacerlo.

-No comprendo.

-Escribí a los Daidouji, informándoles que temía por mi amigo; que una occidental se le había puesto delante y que no escuchaba razones. –Tomoyo observa incrédula al padre de Eriol contar aquello con un dejo de tristeza y culpa en su mirada y en su tono de voz. –Pensé que una carta no le daría la urgencia que requería. Los Daidouji jamás tomarían en serio mis palabras si le llamaba por teléfono así que le mandé un telegrama…. Tetsû por supuesto fue llamado de urgencia a Japón sin darle muchas razones.

-¿Lo hizo irse?

-No solo eso. A su partida le conté a Vivían de Sonomi: le dije que era su prometida y que estuvo mucho tiempo esperándole para casarse y que su partida tan abrupta de Londres fue precisamente para contraer matrimonio con tu madre.

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos instantes y luego miró a Eriol. Este parecía taciturno; como si meditara todo lo dicho por su padre y lo viera tan claro en su mente como testigo.

-Perdí por supuesto la amistad de Tetsû una vez se enteró: al llegar aquí a Japón por supuesto la verdad le fue revelada; que yo había informado de sus intenciones de casarse con una Occidental oportunista.

-¿Lo Era?

-Vivían era sobrina del Embajador de Londres instalado aquí en Japón. Hablaba perfecto japonés y poseía un fideicomiso por la muerte de sus padres de varios millones de libras esterlinas. – Respondió Eriol observando con dulzura a Tomoyo; aquella expresión en su mirada le conmovió.- Vivían es mi madre, Tomoyo.

**---- Comentarios. **

Banco Mitsubishi UFJ* Ese banco en realidad existe en Japón. Aquí se conoce como una marca de vehículos pero Mitsubishi tiene un significado mas profundo para los japoneses.

Un manga muy conocido en Japón ** No tengo que abundar mucho en esto, pero hablamos del Manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. No quise pasar desapercibido este detalle si se inserta el nombre de Shaoran en el buscador ^^.

Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora que lean esto. La verdad la actualización en esta ocasión se ha atrasado ¡bastante! Mil disculpas a todos. La verdad no fue mi intención que esta actualización se postergara tanto pero problemas personales mas compromisos de trabajo, me han mantenido alejada hasta estos momentos de esta nueva actualización de DT. Y como pueden notar tiene mucha información para los curiosos. Muchos secretos han salido a la luz y muchas cosas mas se esperan para la próxima actualización.

Ya vimos que fue lo que distanció a Tetsú y Hiroshi quienes eran mejores amigos: la madre de Eriol… Pero ¿Qué pasó para que estos se pelearan ante tal magnitud y como Vivían terminó siendo madre de Eriol si estaba enamorada de Tetsû? La respuesta a esa pregunta se viene en la próxima actualización.

Les mando a todos y cada uno de ustedes un fuerte abrazo y un agradecimiento de manera personal por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios. . Notaran pues mi atraso en la actualización que esta vez, no hay comentarios a sus reviews. Lamento que en esta ocasión nuevamente la situación se presente, pero si me pongo a responderles, terminaré de actualizar a final de mes y no era mi intención retrasar más la actualización. Es por ello que les pido disculpas y lean los avances que se vienen en el Próximo capitulo.

_**-A los amigos no se le usan como fichas de intercambio Eriol. – Afirma la joven de manera mordaz, soltándose de su agarre y de su alcance. – Pensé que me apreciabas aunque fuera como amiga y no como novia porque lo dejaste claro… no te intereso. Pero eres un despiadado empresario. Me usaste para saber las debilidades como empresa de mi padre. ¿Para que? Al final no pudiste hacerte de las acciones ¿Cierto? **_

_**-Te voy a hablar con total sinceridad: he llegado a comprar acciones. Tengo un buen porcentaje para tomar decisiones de junta pero no para hacerme dueño de ellas. Por eso Kana Ebisawa te necesita: Tienes los porcentajes dejados por tu abuelo a tu nombre para apoderarse de ellos… **_

_**-¡Al menos siempre supe que Kana perseguía algo! ¡Tú me engañaste a sangre fría! **_

_**-No, no te engañé. Simplemente aproveché lo que vi como una oportunidad de negocios y la tomé. **_

_**La frialdad con lo que el varón pronunció a aquello le reveló a la joven lo que podía ser el verdadero rostro de alguien a quien admitámoslo se enamoró; ahora solo sentía el mas profundo rencor y una extraña sensación parecida a la misma que sintió cuando Gyokushe le dejó-Nunca me dijiste que querías… me hiciste creer que yo…- Ahí sonrojándose aunque Eriol no pudo saber si era de la rabia contenida o de algo mas- Yo me voy de aquí… - Ahí Eriol no le impidió cuando ella abrió y cruzó la puerta del estudio y cerrándola detrás de si con violencia. **_

**Proximo Capitulo: "El secreto**_**" **_

**Ya saben que dudas comentarios o tomatazos pueden hacerlo vía los rr o a mis correos. Un abrazo a cada uno y se cuidan. **

**Crys.- **


	10. Capitulo diez : El Secreto

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo 10- "El Secreto"**

"_**De acuerdo, lo admito estoy mas confundida que la mayoría: Mis padres y los de Eriol sufrieron tragedias que aprenderían los mas grandes escritores de la historia. Aun no entiendo porque su padre y él mío han perdido años en discusiones por una mujer. Sin embargo, aquí estoy enterándome de que nos separa a Eriol y a mí y el conflicto aun existente entre ambas familias. Vivian es su nombre. Pero ¿Qué más hay atrás de todo esto? ¡Agggghhh no pensé que me sentiría tan mortificada en algún momento de mi vida? Todo, absolutamente todo carece de sentido en estos momentos. El me observa con una mirada cargada de una infinita ternura que me impide hablar en estos instantes y finalmente cuando hago mi pregunta hasta suena estúpida. Pero ¿Qué mas puede haber atrás de todo esto? ¿Con estos secretos al descubierto, podremos Eriol y yo tener una relación normal? ¿Una amistad si acaso? ¿Me ayudará a salvar a las Empresas de mi familia? **_

_**¡Oh Díos! Está mortificación por toda esta situación inunda mis sentidos."**_

**----------------------------

* * *

**

-Vivían ¿Es tu madre? – Pregunta Tomoyo atraída por lo dicho por Eriol en aquella reunión entre ella, el señor Hiragizawa y el hijo de este. Luego se voltea adonde Hiroshi para decir.- ¿Llegó a casarse con ella?

-Vivían llego a sentirse engañada por lo que le dije acerca de Tetsû. Aunque al principio debo admitir que no me creyó.- Tocando su mejilla por instinto y Tomoyo llegó a imaginarse que pudo abofetearle, lo que no estaba lejos de la realidad. – le aseguré que Tetsû volvería casado a terminar la carrera o a darle explicaciones y que su promesa a ella no valdría nada. Y se dio justo como lo esperaba yo: Tetsû volvió dos meses después, casado y con explicaciones para Vivían. Pero ya ella se había resignado: nunca recibió una sola carta de Tetsû en aquellos dos meses pues no se lo permitirían sus compromisos y su vida de casado con Sonomi y él no recibiría las de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Le escribía a diario. Lo se porque conocía a Vivían y ella una vez me lo reveló. Le escribía todos los días fue cuando empezó a creer mis palabras: Tetsû no respondió una sola vez. Vivían lo volvió a ver luego de aquellos dos meses y Tetsû volvió casado. Vivian se sentía traicionada. Le prometió que jamás se acercaría a ella y así lo hizo. Supongo que tus abuelos paternos se aseguraron que no ocurriera. O tal vez él le escribiría pero nunca le llegaron. En realidad no estoy del todo claro en esos detalles.

-¿Vivian le correspondió a usted?

-No de una vez, no. Debo de admitir que a Vivian no le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarme. No me avergüenza decir que el despecho que le sentía a Tetsû la hizo aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio – suspirando con aire soñador y el rostro ilusionado iluminó su rostro – Le amaba mucho antes que él le propusiera una relación. Meses después nos casamos y oros más tuvimos a Eriol. - Ahí mirando con ternura a su único hijo. – Nunca volví a saber de Tetsû pues me quedé en Londres y allí educamos a nuestro hijo. Volví aquí cuando mi padre murió y tuve que hacerme cargo de los negocios de inversiones. Un día de esos volví a ver a Tetsû; enamorado de su esposa, supe que tenía una niña y con un profundo odio a mi persona. – Ahí observa a los ojos a Tomoyo.- Te aseguro que aunque Ama a Sonomi, este aun siente en su cabeza alguna clase de miedo de persecución. Desde aquel entonces competimos sin piedad en ofertas de negocio para derrotar al otro en el negocio. Es decir, si a mí se me presentaba una oportunidad de inversión, Tetsû intervenía para derrotarme en mi territorio: las finanzas y sus compras se han efectuado de tal magnitud que las inversiones han comenzado a pesar en su capital y los préstamos han comenzado a cobrar unos intereses demasiado altos. Y como está la economía no le ayuda tampoco.

-Cuando el problema de las empresas Daidouji comenzó a darse, nuestra firma le propuso solventar los gastos y tratar de ayudarle a levantarse. Él se negó. – Afirma Eriol tomando la palabra.- Traté infructuosamente en reunirme con tu padre. Nunca me recibió. Lo tomé por sorpresa la noche que nos conocimos: La fiesta en casa de Daidouji finalmente lo confronté pero fue inútil. No me escuchó y me echó de la casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que pasó entre nosotros. – Afirma Hiroshi ahí tomando la palabra. – No me ha perdonado que le haya robado a Vivian de su vida. No me perdona que ahora se encuentre en la ruina cuando nosotros nos encontramos en la cúspide de nuestro éxito corporativo. Cree, con justa razón, que el destino ha jugado una sucia carta en su contra. No se lo perdona y yo no me lo perdono. Perdí mi mejor amigo por mi estúpido ego y orgullo. Y por el gran amor que le tuve a Vivian.

-¿Le tuvo?

-Vivian murió un tiempo atrás- Afirma Eriol con gesto pensativo y nota la tristeza en su voz.- De cáncer. –Observando de soslayo a su progenitor.

-Lo siento. Cuanto lo siento – Afirma la amatista con gesto igual triste que ellos dos. –Pero…eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ya…

-Tu padre pese a que ama a tu madre, aun no olvida a Vivian. Recuerdo que cuando se enteró mandó una carta a la casa expresando su profunda tristeza por lo ocurrido pues aun quería a Vivian. Pero lo cierto es que nunca hubo otro tipo de comunicación entre nosotros.

-Y como soy el resultado de una unión que nunca aprobó por sus sentimientos hacía mi madre, bueno, me rechaza y todo lo que tiene que ver con mi apellido.

Los tres guardaron un respetuoso silencio cada uno inmerso en su mundo: Hiroshi pensando en sus años de matrimonio con Vivian y que la situación sería tan diferente. Eriol en como ha decidido que aquella experiencia de sus padres le enseñara que el amor trae mas dolor a los seres queridos que felicidad. ¿Acaso no era su madre el ejemplo claro? Su padre prefería pensar en ella como un "Lindo recuerdo" y no olvidar su amor a pensar que no la merecía. Entonces Tomoyo los trajo al presente cuando añade levantando la mirada de ambos.

-No creo que eso te impida ayudarme ahora que te necesito – habla Tomoyo en tono imperante a Eriol- Necesito que te hagas cargo de la deuda. Que le compres las acciones de los Ebisawas. Con eso podrás tener el control definitivo de la empresa Daidouji.

.-Tu desesperación en el asunto me sorprende.

-No creo que lo ocurrido entre nuestros padres sea un impedimento para que el mío razone las condiciones a favor de que tu empresa se quede con la Corporación.

-En estos momentos invertir en una compra como esa no es inversión Señorita Daidouji. – Habla Hiroshi como financiero y analista.- No es conveniente.

-Tomando en cuenta que aunque compre las acciones de los Ebisawas no tendré ni la tercera parte para tener el control.

-Y tomar en consideración que Los Ebisawas no venderán.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Tomoyo esta situación no durará por siempre y el padre de Ebisawa lo sabe. Pronto se estabilizará el mercado y pretende tener sus manos hasta el cuello dentro de la empresa de tus padres. La recuperación será sorprendente y sus pérdidas serán duplicadas en ganancias para el final de su año fiscal. La situación es irremediable.

-No, no… tiene que haber una alternativa.

Eriol alza una ceja curioso y se cruza de brazos en silencio observando las pozas amatistas que son los ojos de Tomoyo.

-¿Así que ya te lo han dicho, cierto?

-¿Le han dicho? ¿Qué le han dicho? – Pregunta Hiroshi. Tomoyo se muerde el labio inferior y baja su mirada, visiblemente abochornada.

-¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Tomoyo, por favor? – Hiroshi asiente y se retira cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Así que lo sabías?

-Lo supuse. En nuestro círculo no es desconocido los sentimientos de Kana Ebisawa por ti, Tomoyo.

-No puedo casarme con él. No lo amo. Sin embargo, la empresa… todas las personas que trabajan en ella… todo estará perdido. Cientos perderán sus puestos… no puedo permitir que eso pase, pero tampoco me casaré con él.

El sujeto invitó nuevamente a Tomoyo a sentarse y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para servir de apoyo; los cabellos de la amatista hacían una cortina que mantiene su rostro y sus ojos escondidos del contacto de los masculinos. Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar y apretó el pañuelo de Eriol contra su boca para callar su llanto.

-Lamento que pases por estas terribles circunstancias- dice con una tranquilidad algo apabullante para la mujer. – Simplemente son situaciones que pasan. Pero si no quieres casarte con él, no tienes porque hacerlo. Tu negocio no forma parte de la corporación Daidouji. Podrás empezar de nuevo. El dinero es reemplazable y todo lo que has perdido, podrás recuperarlo al paso del tiempo…

-Pero no podré… - Ahí analizando algo y levantando su mirada. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-¿Cómo sabes que he perdido dinero? – Ahí notando el gesto de sorpresa del varón.- Supiste que perdí dinero… - Haciendo otra pausa- ¿Sabías que mi padre… - Ahí leyendo la respuesta en su mirada- ¡Lo sabías! –Eriol aprieta su aferre de las manos junto a las de ella para impedir que se alejara de él, que se pusiera de pie. Pero Tomoyo lee en sus ojos todo lo que necesita saber. - ¡Sabías que mi padre había vaciado mi cuenta!

-Si, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué podía decirte? Que se todo lo que tu padre hace… que vigilo todos sus movimientos… que me diste información acerca de él que pude utilizarla a mi conveniencia.- La frialdad de sus declaraciones perturba e inquieta a la mujer que supuestamente es su amiga. Revelar aquellas verdades tan a la ligera se encuentra que un extraño peso es levantado de su cuerpo aunque por razones desconocidas para sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste que? ¡Me usaste! – Poniéndose de pie de repente y ahí los ojos rojos del llanto más la ira contenida de sus sentimientos se exponen. Apuntándole con el dedo mientras siente los temblores nerviosos de su cuerpo añade.- ¡Tu interés por mi! Tus invitaciones a comer… todo eran… ¿Para recaudar información sobre la empresa? ¿Sobre mi padre?

-Si. Te admito que en un principio, así fue pero…

-¡No! – Le calla de repente - ¡Tu no! No de todas las personas… tu lo hiciste todo, ¿Para que? ¿Que querías conseguir con esto?

-Escúchame- Dice dándole alcance, sujetando sus mejillas con sus dedos. Tomoyo trata de escapar a su agarre y forcejea pero él implementa más intensidad en su aferre haciendo que sus miradas hicieran contacto a través de las gafas de montura – Escúchame: admito que aquella noche que nos conocimos, había ido a la residencia de Daidouji para hacerlo recapacitar. Nada más me importaba que hacerme de la corporación Daidouji no importándome quien mas cayera… luego te conocí a ti y todo cambió. Eres mi amiga…

-A los amigos no se le usan como fichas de intercambio Eriol. – Afirma la joven de manera mordaz, soltándose de su agarre y de su alcance. – Pensé que me apreciabas aunque fuera como amiga y no como novia porque lo dejaste claro… no te intereso. Pero eres un despiadado empresario. Me usaste para saber las debilidades como empresa de mi padre. ¿Para que? Al final no pudiste hacerte de las acciones ¿Cierto?

-Te voy a hablar con total sinceridad: he llegado a comprar acciones. Tengo un buen porcentaje para tomar decisiones de junta pero no para hacerme dueño de ellas. Por eso Kana Ebisawa te necesita: Tienes los porcentajes dejados por tu abuelo a tu nombre para apoderarse de ellos…

-¡Al menos siempre supe que Kana perseguía algo! ¡Tú me engañaste a sangre fría!

-No, no te engañé. Simplemente aproveché lo que vi como una oportunidad de negocios y la tomé.

La frialdad con lo que el varón pronunció a aquello le reveló a la joven lo que podía ser el verdadero rostro de alguien a quien admitámoslo se enamoró; ahora solo sentía el mas profundo rencor y una extraña sensación parecida a la misma que sintió cuando Gyokushe le dejó-Nunca me dijiste que querías… me hiciste creer que yo…- Ahí sonrojándose aunque Eriol no pudo saber si era de la rabia contenida o de algo mas- Yo me voy de aquí… - Ahí Eriol no le impidió cuando ella abrió y cruzó la puerta del estudio y cerrándola detrás de si con violencia.

Un largo rato después entra Hiroshi mirando con interés a su único hijo mientras este en una acción totalmente inusual en él se encuentra fumando un cigarrillo. Su progenitor lo observa con interés a lo que Eriol (sin siquiera mirarle) dice.- Basta.

-No he dicho nada…

-Pero lo piensas.

ás fumando. No recuerdo la última vez que fumaste. – Revela su padre hasta colocarse a su lado y añade luego de un largo silencio.- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Tomoyo que tu madre murió?

Eriol no le mira pero siente su mano apretarle con cariño su hombro y Eriol no rechaza su contacto para mirar a sus ojos oscuros que revelan el mismo sentimiento de melancolía que su hijo.- Prefiero pensar en ella así… Además, no creo que ella de repente prefiera entrar a mi vida mañana ¿O si?

-Eriol…- Dice Hiroshi en un suspiro y toma aire para decir.- Hijo: - Enderezándole para darle frente. El sujeto aun permanece con el cigarrillo encendido en sus manos.- Quien lo diría… ¿Acaso… - pensando un instante- Es eso por lo que dices que no te enamoras…? ¿Qué no existe el amor? Por lo que pasó con tu madre.

-El amor no existe. Existe el deseo, la avaricia, la lujuria, la envidia – Insiste cambiando su expresión facial a apatía –El amor no existe. –Repite.- Tu vida es el ejemplo perfecto. Y prefiero no hacerme falsas ilusiones... ¿De que te sirvió a ti enamorarte de la misma mujer de tu mejor amigo? ¡Los perdiste a ambos! –Alejándose del autor de sus días. La vida de todos ha sido afectada… ¿De que le ha servido a Tomoyo enamorarse alguna vez? De nada. Su novio la dejó… luego se…- ahí guardando silencio y su padre nota que su único hijo esconde algo.

-Pero te cierras en ti mismo. No es saludable. Terminarás tan solo hijo. Podrías darte una oportunidad y ser feliz.

-¿Acaso fui feliz con Kaho Mitzuki? ¿Acaso se te olvida que Kaho me abandonó sin siquiera aceptar mi propuesta matrimonial? Lo consideró demasiado "compromiso" para su carrera- negando con su rostro.- No le interesaba casarse conmigo.

-Tienes que preguntarte mas allá de sus excusas que razones puede tener una mujer para no casarse con un hombre como tú: eres exitoso, eres bien parecido y se que tienes un gran corazón – ahí atrayendo su mirada- Te haces cargo de mi negocio cuando sabes que no es necesario. Cuidas de tu prima mientras decide que hacer con su vida. Proteges a tu primo y mira lo que haces por las Li; eso sin mencionar tus verdaderas razones tras Tomoyo Daidouji. Pero no amabas a Kaho. –

-Sabes que no la amaba. No creo en eso. Y ella lo sabía y me aceptaba como soy. Hasta que cometí la estupidez de pedirle que su vida la uniera a la mía. Pero ya ese no es el caso. Estamos separados. Hemos roto y según he sabido, Kaho anda por ahí con su publicista.

-Pero Tomoyo es diferente. Te preocupa. Te importa…

-Es solo mi amiga.

-¿A quien pretendes engañar hijo? ¿A mí o a tu corazón? Porque digas lo que digas Eriol, se que esa chica te interesa y no como tu quieres hacer creer a tu corazón – Ahí ve que va a refutar lo que dice y añade levantando su mano para pedirle que le deje de terminar- El problema está (y por como vi que ella se marchó) que terminarás perdiéndola sino terminas de entender que quiere tu corazón.

-¿Te quedas a cerrar? – Pregunta el joven de ojos café levantando la mirada esmeralda a su dirección.

-Esta noche no. Pretendo llegar a casa temprano y hacerle compañía a Tomoyo.

- Todos estos días ha ocurrido lo mismo y ella apenas ha pisado el negocio – Afirma Shaoran sintiéndose en confianza y avanzando hasta la silla delante del escritorio de Tomoyo: Sakura tomaba notas previas al cierre de aquel día. -¿La señorita Daioduji se encuentra indispuesta?

Lo que el varón ha aprendido al convivir en el diario trabajo con alguien como Kinomoto es que su mirada lo dice todo: Su expresión visual puede pasar de satisfacción a descontento y de aprobación a negación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su mirada lo puede expresar todo en un destello momentáneo de aquellas bellas gemas. Y no es la excepción en estos instantes ya que la joven parece entristecer lo que considera el varón chino un castigo al apagar aquellas esferas que son sus ojos. Unos ojos tan sorprendentes como una noche llena de lluvia de estrellas; y no es la primera vez que lo piensa.

-Algo parecido.

Shaoran la estudia un instante: la joven esquiva su mirada en un intento de encubrir algo y alguien tan poco perceptivo en ocasiones como el varón Li lo percibe.

-Sabes… Sabes que tanto tu como la señorita Daidouji …- ahí atrayendo su mirada- … Si llegaran a necesitarme, podrían contar conmigo… ¿Lo sabes, no?

Sakura no duda de sus palabras y asiente en silencio. Un incomodo momento en donde el silencio reina entre ambos y aquello no interrumpe el contacto de sus miradas. Es finalmente Sakura (con un tenue bochorno en sus mejillas y un inusual palpitar acelerado en su pecho) es quien dice.- ¿Irás siempre a la fiesta de Miyari? – Cortando contacto visual.

-Tengo que – Afirma el varón viéndole manejar la sumadora con notable destreza mientras revisa facturas. –Ha insistido de que vaya. Es un día importante ¿No?

-Todos los cumpleaños lo son – Ahí Shaoran baja su mirada y Sakura nota su duda a lo que agrega- ¿Es tan difícil en China para las familias celebrar cumpleaños?

-No, es solo… bueno, es que mi padre murió un día antes de yo cumplir los nueve años.

-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!

-Gracias. Aunque ya casi no recuerdo muchas cosas. Pero cada año se vuelve más difícil celebrar cumpleaños en casa cuando un día antes ha muerto el cabeza de familia.

-Debió ser muy difícil para tu mamá.

-Un tanto. Creo que, nunca se ha recuperado.

-Yo aun recuerdo cuando murió mi padre. No fue hace mucho si lo comparamos con la muerte de mamá. – Afirma Sakura meditabunda en sus recuerdos y el tono de voz melancólico hace al joven retroceder en su imaginación e imaginarse a Sakura con aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes llorar solitaria ante la muerte de su padre. – Sino hubiera sido por Touya y sus amigos o Tomoyo y su familia…

-La pérdida de un ser querido es irremplazable y creo que nos deja marcados de una manera u otra.- Afirma Li pensativo. Sakura nota su mirada distraída a la madera del escritorio y en un acto impulsivo y de afinidad, roza su mano colocándola sobre la mano masculina y con aquello atrayendo la mirada del varón a aquella mano pequeña y delicada, con las uñas cortas y limpias portando un pequeño brazalete de piedras rústicas.

-Lo lamento. Pero… ¿Sabes? A veces tengo la impresión que tenemos algunas cosas en común Shaoran. – Dice en tono de voz de confidencia- Que puedo hablar contigo lo que sea.

-Si, a veces yo también siento lo mismo - Afirma Shaoran buscando su mirada esmeralda y haciendo contacto visual con su rostro: Sakura con sus mejillas arreboladas y aquella tenue sonrisa que la hace ver como una jovencita gentil e inocente. Aquellos labios finos, decorados con un tenue labial rosa y aquella tersa piel, que seguro es tibia a su contacto…

A un contacto lento y seguro por aquel mentón fino y rostro atractivo. Esparcir una línea de roces sutiles y lentos por aquel rostro mientras delimita un delicioso camino directo a sus labios…

¡Un momento! ¿Los labios de ELLA!? ¿Qué diablos está pensando!?

-Shaoran – Le interrumpen de la puerta con rostro de pocos amigos y una mirada inyectada de tirria a lo que ve delante de si: nada más que a Shaoran con la mano de Sakura sobre la suya. – Necesitamos ayuda ¿Podrías venir?

Sakura ha retirado su mano de la del varón y esto él lo percibió inmediatamente ocurrió: pero por casualidades de la vida la llegada de Miyari resultó la mas apropiada pues de su boca iba a salir un cumplido para nada mas y nada menos que Sakura. Tal vez salir algún día… ¡Rayos! No como quería hacer las cosas, definitivamente.

-Si, ya voy.

Lanzándole una última mirada al par sale de allí viendo que no hay excusa por la cual quedarse en la oficina.

Falta poco para la hora de cierre y los jóvenes que quedan en el establecimiento consumen sus servicios o en todo caso, otros se los llevan. Entrando por la puerta y cerrando entra un alto varón de piel dorada y observa a su alrededor. Aun habiendo personas en el lugar, algunas mesas ocupadas divisa atrás del exhibidor al sujeto de cabellos chocolates y descendencia china.

Se aproxima al sujeto y este al percatarse de su presencia se irgue. Reconoce en pocos momentos al hombre que estuvo discutiendo con Sakura el día del festival en el parque. Le saluda cordialmente aunque su mirada era rígida y escudriñadora sobre el otro varón.- Buenas noches. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-En la oficina de la señorita Daidouji. ¿Le aviso que le busca?

-No, está bien. – Responde Touya observando el ambiente a su alrededor.- Le esperaré. –Luego mirándole añade con firmeza – No he podido… agradecerle, lo que hizo por Sakura. Estuvo en grave peligro.

Shaoran se queda notablemente sorprendido. Es como si el sujeto delante de él no pudiera esperar a agradecerle pero no quisiera hacerlo.

-No hice nada del otro mundo. Ella se defendió en parte sola.

-Se lo que es capaz de hacer ella. Pero también se que la situación se sale de control sino hubiera intervenido. Así que, Gracias.

Shaoran toma su cumplido y luego de un incómodo cruce de miradas y silencio sepulcral el hombre se dirige a una de las mesas vacías para sentarse a esperar a su hermana. Incluso saca de su abrigo de viaje un pequeño libro que busca la página donde se encuentra marcada y continúa su lectura.

Al establecimiento entra una joven y esta discute por su teléfono móvil con alguien más y solo habla en monosílabos. Su nerviosismo al escuchar a la otra persona es notable por la palidez de su rostro y el mentón rígido.

Se escuchó cuando dijo – Bien si quieres hablar de esa manera lo haré… No voy a volver solo porque tú chasques tus dedos. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Estuve dos meses sola. Tu te fuiste…- ahí haciendo una pausa en la cual se sienta en la mesa que pensó que estaba vacía pero en realidad el varón de apellido Kinomoto se encontraba leyendo y alzó la mirada para subir una ceja: Delante de él estaba una atractiva, delgada y algo pálida joven de cabellos color caoba y pecas cerca de su nariz con aspecto de extranjera. -¡Acaso vas a amenazarme con eso! – haciendo otra pausa y ahí habla en otro idioma – ¡Que yo esté en otro país no es razón de que me encuentre a la defensiva! Simplemente me niego a aceptar tus condiciones… escúchame: habla con mi madre si quieres, luego quiero darle mis razones por las cuales no quiero volver y veremos a quien escucha… bien… dile que me llame y trate de convencerme pero aunque ella me obligue a irme por los cabellos no creas que vuelvo contigo. – ahí colgando la llamada de repente y pierde el poco color en su rostro al notar la mirada intensa de los ojos negros que le devuelven una expresión interrogante y luego se le suben los colores hasta las orejas sintiendo calor inexplicable. Se levanta con torpeza y tartamudeando cuando dice.- Lo- siento… lo-lamen-to… señor…

-No. Por favor, siéntese. No me molesta su presencia pero puedo afirmar que está algo alterada- Ahí ella le observa extrañada. El hombre vuelve a insistir- Siéntese.

-Lamento que haya tenido que escuchar eso. – Volviendo a tomar asiento pero ahora con un terrible bochorno.- No me había dado cuenta que la mesa estaba ocupada.

-No con semejante discusión vía telefónica. – Alzando una ceja de manera suspicaz.- ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias. – El varón le observa con extrañeza: se nota bien joven, algo delgada y sus costumbres parecen bastante sumisas contrario a lo percibido mientras hablaba por teléfono.

En aquel momento que se quedan ambos en silencio llega la ojiverde extrañada y dice con sutileza- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Atrayendo la mirada de ambos en la mesa.

-Vine a buscarte. Como siempre… ¿Está Tomoyo?

-No. – Ahí observando a la chica y sonríe con ternura.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Sonríe la aludida a Sakura.

-Disculpe. – Dice Touya levantándose y añadiendo.-Puede quedarse con la mesa. Ya me marcho. ¿Estás Lista? – Viendo a su hermana asentir y después de una cabezadita a modo de despedida de la desconocida que su hermano no le ha presentado.

-Si, gracias- Agradece la chica viendo como el varón le lanza una ultima mirada al abrirle la puerta a la joven de ojos verdes y ambos se retiran del establecimiento. En aquel instante llega el chino a su mesa.

-Femeii llegaste temprano.

-Si, disculpa.

-No tienes que disculparte tanto por las cosas que hagas… no estamos en casa. – Afirma el varón Li ante la actitud débil de su hermana frente a los demás. –

-Bueno la verdad es que escapé. No podía soportar a Meiling un minuto más y decidí salir a pasear un rato y venir por ti. – Ahí Shaoran observa a la salida y ella añade adivinando lo que piensa- El Señor Hiragizawa me prestó su chofer. Vamos; te llevo a casa.

-¿Qué tal esto? Mejor te invito a comer y luego me llevas a casa.

-¿En serio? – pregunta con la satisfacción impresa en todo su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa engalana sus facciones.

-Claro. Así me contarás como están las demás. – Ahí observándole con una tenue sonrisa- Conociéndolas, ya deben de saber que estás conmigo.

Femeii no hizo otra cosa que sonreír y su hermano le explicó que en unos veinte minutos más era el cierre y podrían irse a lo que ella decide esperarlo.

**---------------------------------- **

Miyari aprovecha que Sakura finalmente se ha marchado de DT y pidiendo ayuda a uno de los encargados para que la cubra, va al área de los casilleros y vestidores y sin mucho esfuerzo abre la casilla de Kinomoto. Ahí está en la puerta varías fotos y postales: fotos de ella con Tomoyo en uniforme de escuela, luego de Touya y más allá de quien se llama Yukito. La última que busca ya no está en la puerta y comienza a revisar sutilmente la casilla encontrándola en la repisa interior: la foto de Sakura acompañada de un sujeto atractivo pero con mirada fría y abrazada a la joven. Volteándole nota el número de teléfono y dirección de su apartamento en la ciudad donde vive desde un tiempo. Cruzó miradas con él en par de ocasiones y es un tipo un tanto altanero para su gusto y por supuesto muy pobre comparado con Shaoran Li.

Pero no está dispuesta a perder su "Boleto dorado" a una gran vida si llegara a conquistarlo. Y esas son sus intenciones. Sacando su teléfono móvil marca el número del sujeto de la foto. Sonríe al escuchar el tono de respuesta.

-¿Habla Ganasaki?

_-¿Quién habla? _

-Soy Miyari. Vivo en Tokio y Trabajo con tu novia… Sakura Kinomoto… - Ahí sonriendo con satisfacción mientras vuelve a entrar la foto en la casilla de la ojiverde y cierra la puerta sin ser vista por nadie. – Hay algo que tienes que saber, acerca de tu novia… y... ¿Qué vas a hacer en dos días?

**---- Dos días Después. – **

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir conmigo Tomoyo? Podrías distraerte un poco. – Afirma Sakura

-No tengo ningún interés de asistir a la fiesta. Pero dale mi regalo a Miyari y dile que me disculpe- afirma la de ojos amatistas entregándole el regalo a su amiga sin mirarle a los ojos.

Sakura sabe que el sufrimiento de su amiga es innegable. Pronto tiene que tomar una decisión respecto a lo que pasan los Daidouji: Casarse con Kana o rechazar lo que su padre solicita y volverse la responsable de la pérdida de muchos empleos entre los empleados de la corporación. Aunque Tomoyo no es egoísta no es una decisión sencilla para ella. ¿Cómo es que Tetsû le pide sin más consideraciones que renuncie a todos sus principios, moral y creencias para casarse con alguien a quien no ama?

-Bueno. Si me necesitas, ando con mi móvil y…- en aquel momento tocan a la puerta. -¿Quién será? –Se dirige a abrir y su expresión pasa de incertidumbre a sorpresa.- ¿Touya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traje algo de comer y algo de películas- afirma el hermano Kinomoto y la expresión de incertidumbre se incrementa en el rostro de su hermana. Pero la falda blanca por encima de las rodillas y un suéter color esmeralda además que tiene su pelo hacía atrás sujeto con una banda del mismo color del suéter hacen que el hombre le pregunte.- ¿Vas a salir? – observando de soslayo a Tomoyo.

-Si. Es el cumpleaños de una compañera del trabajo… ¿Miyari? Y hará una fiesta en su departamento. – Ahí añade dudosa. - ¿No deberías de estar trabajando Touya?

-Me dieron unos días de descanso…- pasando por su lado hasta el interior del departamento y saludando a la joven de ojos amatistas.- ¿No irás con Sakura?

-No me siento con ganas de ir a fiestas…

-Comprendo.

-¿Cómo que días de descanso? ¿Acaso no te dieron descanso cuando te accidentaste?- Interroga Sakura muy interesada en su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que en las últimas semanas y desde que ocurrió el asalto en DT has estado buscándome al trabajo y no has trabajado en esos turnos y sabemos que son los turnos que más trabajas desde que comenzaste en el hospital. – Cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

-¿Qué con tanta interrogación? – Pregunta con aspereza y sintiéndose acorralado pero no notándose añade- Si te molesta mi presencia…

-No, no me molesta pero me extraña todo el tiempo libre que has adquirido de repente, es todo. Siempre he dicho que trabajas mucho y ahora apenas trabajas. - Replica Sakura y añade.- Bueno, como puedes ver voy a salir, así que… - Señalándole la puerta.

-Touya si quiere puede quedarse, Sakura. No es necesario que se vaya… no me molesta.

-No, Sakura tiene razón. – Afirma Touya dando la razón y Sakura abre la puerta- Voy contigo…

-¿Adonde vas?

-Contigo. A la fiesta…

-¡Ah no! No harás tal cosa… - Replica su hermana menor con los ojos echando chispas. - ¡No vas a hacerme lo mismo que en la secundaria! – Pisando fuerte dos veces.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hacía en la secundaria? – Pregunta todo inocente el mayor Kinomoto. Sakura respira profundo con rostro de exasperación a lo que el varón añade.- Al menos que pretendas verte con "alguien" allá en la fiesta, no veo nada de malo.- viendo como su hermana se sonroja sutilmente. - Además saldrás tarde y es de noche… es inseguro para ti.

-¿Inseguro? ¡Touya no soy una niña! – Tomando su bolso y los regalos añade con exasperación.- ¡Has lo que quieras pero no harás que no vaya a la fiesta! – yendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras ella.

Tomoyo mira al varón Kinomoto y este le coloca la comida delante.

que te gustará. – Afirma el varón ignorando por completo la explosión de su hermana. – Creo que hay suficiente para ti.

-Eres un tramposo. Viniste a propósito… - Sonríe con tristeza Tomoyo y con una mirada de complicidad al hermano de Sakura. – Nos escuchaste hablando de la fiesta de esta noche, cuando la trajiste a casa hace dos noches.- Ahí haciendo una pausa para que Touya le negara pero su silencio confirmó sus intenciones a lo que añade con preocupación. - Touya: que no estés cerca de Sakura no significa que algo pueda pasarle.

-Casi la pierdo – se abre el varón a Tomoyo.- Casi esa noche…

-Si pero no fue así. Shaoran le ayudó bastante…

-Si. – Afirma Touya- y eso me preocupa; que ya no estoy cerca de Sakura y otro le toque ayudarle en lo que me corresponde a mi como hermano mayor.

-No había forma que lo supieras… ¿No irás a alcanzarla? Luego no sabrás llegar a la casa de Miyari.

-El ascensor del edificio está fuera de servicio. Subí por la escalera. Créeme, la alcanzaré. – Afirma dándole una rápida despedida y yendo atrás de su hermana para darle alcance ante la mirada de la amatista que una vez viéndose sola, comienza a deprimirse.

**---------------------------------- **

La joven de ojos verdes recorre toda la estancia con su mirada. Ignorando totalmente la presencia de su molestoso hermano, entrega su regalo a Miyari y se disculpa departe de Tomoyo dando alusión de que esta ultima se encuentras indispuesta. Aunque mira por toda la estancia la cual está con muchas personas no divisa al objeto de su atención. Una extraña sensación recorre su persona cuando piensa en Li; simplemente negaba en un principio sentirse atraída por aquel hombre pero aquella sensación se seguridad a su lado y luego cierta cercanía le llenaba de gran expectativa. Sabe que Shaoran está allí porque se lo aseguró y prometió verle allí.

No que abandonaba a su amiga por un hombre, ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero Tomoyo se siente mejor (y Sakura lo ha descubierto) mas a solas que acompañada. Tomoyo se encerraba en una especie de caparazón que jamás había usado y Sakura no sabe que hacer.

Y entonces, lo ve en el balcón. Está conversando con una chica muy guapa que es un tanto mas baja de estatura que ella. Por alguna extraña razón para ella, se siente incómoda al verle del otro lado de aquella puerta de vidrio acompañado de la guapa chica. Solo un instante dura para que el sujeto presentir su mirada sobre su persona y quien le acompañan se voltea para ambos mirar a la ojiverde con particular atención y Sakura se siente ahora avergonzada. Sus mejillas se arrebolan ante su indiscreción de quedárseles viendo así.

Shaoran hace señas para que se acerque y la joven solo duda un segundo y luego, da un paso. Luego otro. Así, en pocos segundos, abre la puerta delante de ella y ve a ambos ocupantes del balcón con vasos de bebida. Ya de cerca, Sakura observa a la acompañante de Li: una chica atractiva y con una estatura un poquito más alta que ella. Un vestido negro cerrado hasta el cuello y de largo hasta la rodilla. Un moño bien ajustado en la parte mas alta de su cabeza y tiene dos prendedores de piedras adornando sus cabellos.

-Sakura: que bueno que llegaste.

-Si, casi no vengo… - Afirma la ojiverde lanzando una mirada suspicaz a la chica. –Pero aquí estoy…

-Me alegra que vinieras. – Afirma nuevamente y sin sonreír abiertamente añade.- Esta es Femeii Li. Mi hermana.

-Tanto gusto señorita Kinomoto. – Afirma la chica con un tono de voz bien bajito y tenue.- Xiao Lang me contaba ahora mismo de usted…- observándole con especial atención, escrutinio y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios rojos carmesí.- Vale la pena añadir que estoy encantada de conocerle finalmente. Pero… creo que ya le ha he visto antes—ahí dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su hermano quien le mira con interrogante.- Creo que fue en Dulces Tentaciones.

-Oh tu hermana…- Observando a uno y otro finalmente sonriendo con humildad. - mucho gusto, señorita Li.

-Dígame Femeii, por favor.

-Solo si me dice Sakura. – Añade la otra y ambas se sonríen cortésmente. – Pensé que todos tus parientes vivían en China. –Ahí dirigiéndose al varón Li.

-Y lo hacen –Dice Li –Me está visitando de China acompañada de mi prima Meiling. Pero ella… se quedó donde se hospedan.

-Ya veo ¿Le gusta nuestro país Señorita Li?

-Señora. Estoy casada- Afirma Femeii corrigiéndola y añade.- Es un país bonito. Con grandes influencias occidentales, incluso mas que China. En fin, espero extender mi visita- observando de soslayo a su hermanito menor.- Eso es si consigo una buena razón para quedarme.

Shaoran ignora su sutil comentario mientras sonríe su hermana con satisfacción.

-¿Dónde está tu jefa, Xiao Lang? Estaba curiosa por conocerle. – Habla de manera ansiosa la joven de ojos negros y expresivos.

-Tomoyo no vendrá – Afirma Sakura con un dejo triste en su voz que no pasa desapercibido para el varón y tampoco para su hermana.

El cambio en la actitud de la ojiverde no pasó desapercibida para Femeii. Tampoco la mirada que su hermanito le lanzó a la susodicha llena de una consternación que son muy pocos en la vida del varón merecedores de esa expresión por lo que deduce en pocos segundos que la chica le importa de alguna manera a su particular hermanito menor. -Eh Xiao Lang… creo que me ha dado frío. – Dice su hermana rápidamente.- Voy a entrar… - Al ver que su hermano iba a entrar con ella, agrega- Quédate aquí si quieres… estaré bien. –Lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Sakura – Nos vemos luego. – Ahí retirándose y dejando el par a solas.

El silencio incómodo vuelve a caer entre ellos. Es un largo y constante silencio, en el que solo se concentran en ver el tránsito que ocurre calles abajo.

-¿Encontraron fácil el departamento? –Preguntó Sakura para hacer conversación.

-Si, fue sencillo.- Haciendo una pausa larga y monótona gracias a la ansiedad que siente y a la presencia de la chica que está con un atuendo muy atractivo. Ocurriéndosele algo dice- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Puedo ir por algo y…

-No. Estoy bien. No creo que me quede mucho.

-¿Acaso no te gustan las fiestas?

-No tengo ánimos para ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-No a mí. Le pasa a alguien cercano a mí y… termina afectándome, creo.

-Entiendo. Cuando se es tan sensible, todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor te afecta de todas maneras… buenas y no tan buenas.

Nuevamente el silencio.

Y es Sakura que vuelve a romperlo diciendo.- Shaoran… - Ahí el varón le observa- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y me tienes que responder con total sinceridad…- El sujeto alza una ceja ante su petición. - ¿Tienes algún tipo de… relación con Miyari-san?

-¿Miyari? – Parpadeando dos veces.- No. Para nada… somos solos compañeros de trabajo.

-Se nota que ella se interesa en ti más que compañero de trabajo.

-¿En serio? – El sujeto parpadea dos veces.- No me he percatado… no me trata diferente que los demás.

El que se encuentra presenciando semejante intercambio de la conversación de estos protagonistas tiene que entender que tanto Shaoran como Sakura son tantito distraídos en algunos asuntos como es el corazón, los sentimientos y otras cosillas con las que no les cansaré explicándoles. Lo que si deben de entender que pese a que Sakura con aquella pregunta pudo haber dado una pista al varón de sus sentimientos, este no relacionó la misma con los intereses de la ojiverde. Si, podemos decir que cuando se volteó para observar al interior de la fiesta (pues el silencio volvió a resultar incómodo para él) divisó a la misma persona que Sakura suele irse de DT en las noches.

Y el mismo sujeto que discutió con ella la noche del festival. Dice de manera casual.- Vaya, no viniste sola. – Ahí Sakura se voltea y mira donde el varón observa.

-Ese es Touya. No vino conmigo. Me siguió.

-¿Te siguió?

-No acepta un no como respuesta.- Respirando profundo ante la exasperación y con una mirada llena de hastío. - Ya en el metro, no pude ignorarlo.

-No parece que te agrade. ¿Por qué te siguió?

-Porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer o una novia a la cual acosar- Ahí frunciendo su rostro y sorprendiéndose que Touya se dirija a una esquina del salón lleno de personas donde se encuentra la joven Li.

-¿Una novia? ¿Crees que acosándote así considerará otra chica?

-Probablemente lo haga. Tiene demasiado tiempo libre últimamente. –Negando con su cabeza. – Él no toma un _**No**_ como respuesta.

-¿Por qué no lo denuncias? – Ahí atrayendo la mirada aturdida de la chica.- Sino quieres que te acose y sigue haciéndolo…

-No puedo denunciar a mi propio hermano. Es algo que no puede curarse ya. ¡Es insufrible! – Suspira con aprehensión.

-¿Tu-Tu hermano?

Sakura asiente en silencio viendo los ojos castaños del varón. Luego lo ve negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Pero luego lo ve sonreír. Extrañada ante su actitud (y lo apuesto de su rostro al sonreír) lo mira con cierta duda estampada en toda su cara. –Soy un tonto.

-¿Hoe?

-Sakura: Estaba pensando…- afirma el varón sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. La temperatura en sus mejillas sube a grados desconocidos para el susodicho. – Si tal vez, quisieras, no se, salir conmigo… alguna vez. –Evadiendo su mirada en repetidos movimientos no intencionados, mostrando a Sakura su ansiedad y nerviosismo además de expectativa ante su respuesta.

-Me encantaría Shaoran- Afirma Sakura sonriendo tímidamente con las mejillas arreboladas. Se aproxima a su persona lentamente hasta quedar apenas a un palmo uno del otro: Sakura resulta ser más bajita que el sujeto y ambos se quedan mirándose uno al otro; Sakura hacía arriba y Shaoran baja su mirada y extiende su mano hasta su tibia mejilla. La suavidad de su contacto es todo lo que él ha esperado y más. Sakura se queda observando a sus ojos chocolates que brillan con intensidad en la penumbra del balcón.

En aquel momento, se abre la puerta del balconcillo diciendo -¡Ah aquí están! – haciéndolos separarse impulsivamente y tomando esquinas opuesta ante la sorpresa. Miyari viene sonriendo con satisfacción y añade.- Shaoran… ven, mis padres ya llegaron y quieren conocerte.

-Voy en un momento – afirma el varón con firmeza y cierta indiferencia. Sakura continúa aislada en un lado del balcón ante el susto y lo que pudo haber pasado de no haber llegado su amiga.

Con un tono de profunda satisfacción y sonriendo ampliamente añade -Oh Sakura, adivina quien ha venido – Haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a un sujeto de cabellos castaños claros, estatura un poco inferior a la de Shaoran y una barba estrecha alrededor de su boca haciéndole un candado.

El corazón de Sakura se vino abajo al ver a no otro sino a su supuesto novio que vive en otra ciudad. Este se adelantó al centro del balcón para aferrar a su novia en sus brazos con un tono de voz simpático y animado decir. - ¡Sakura, querida! – levantándola varias pulgadas del suelo ante la mirada de Shaoran (con un gesto de aturdimiento e incógnita) y Miyari que tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción y se aferra del brazo del sujeto chino. -¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

-¿Gana… Ganasaki? – Pregunta incrédula mirando con sorpresa a Miyari y los ojos de Li revelan sorpresa y cierta suspicacia. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero que no te incomodes Sakura- Afirma Miyari una vez el recién llegado coloca a su novia en el suelo pero decide tomar su mano con firmeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Pero decidí invitarlo. Después de todo, llevan tanto tiempo separados que merecía intentar a ver si se venía… ¡Lo logré! ¿No es maravilloso?

Sakura solo sonríe a su interlocutora mientras ella lleva a Shaoran prácticamente arrastrándolo pues su mirada sigue fría y firme sobre los ojos verdes de Sakura que revelan la sorpresa y vergüenza de la llegada de aquel sujeto. Sin embargo mientras Shaoran se retira del balcón se siente como un tonto: ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo podía pensar que aquella mujer tan hermosa iba a estar soltera?

Y luego le arrancó una terrible sensación de volver trizas a ese sujeto por levantarla, por abrazarla, por tocarla.

Pero ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Jamás ha actuado con tanta irracionalidad en su vida! Sus pensamientos le preocupan y peor aun… ya no quiere estar en aquella fiesta.

¿Qué ha hecho Sakura Kinomoto a él?

**-------------------------- **

-No pareces gustosa en verme Cariño. – Opina el hombre al quedarse a solas con su novia. Hace unos momentos y luego de salir de su sorpresa, ambos se encuentran a solas en el balcón. Sakura trata de analizar sus sentimientos en los últimos meses y la ausencia de Ganasaki en su vida no le habían hecho ni más infeliz o miserable.

Así que "Gusto" por verle no es algo que Sakura pensaría en aquellos instantes.

-No me llames Cariño, Ganasaki.- Replica la ojiverde con firmeza soltando su mano y mostrando su sorpresa e indignación ante su presencia.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que que hago? – ríe con nerviosismo.- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Miyari? Me invitó y así tenía oportunidad de verte… tomé el primer tren que me fue posible.

Sakura niega con su cabeza y retrocede dos pasos. – Después de semanas sin responder mis correos… te llamé varias veces… tratamos de reunirnos en muchas ocasiones y siempre ocupado.

-Lo se. Recibí los mensajes. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por una experiencia así de terrible y no puedes culparme por abandonarte ¿Acaso no vine aquel último fin de semana? Hago lo posible por verte cada vez que puedo.- Trata de abrazarla y lo logra y ella escucha sus latidos del corazón y el aroma de su perfume llena sus sentidos. – Pero sabía que Touya te cuidaría bien. E igual Tomoyo. No necesitabas de mí en ese momento…

-No. No necesitaba de ti… - Afirma la ojiverde recordando su terrible experiencia del asalto y luego lo que Shaoran hizo por ella. Lo que Shaoran hace a su alrededor. Como trata de acercarse a ella y segundos antes… como evitó su mirada al sentirse… ¿Vendido? ¿Traicionado?

La invitó a salir, creyéndola disponible… y tonta ella, a ella también se le olvidó que Ganasaki está en su vida.

Y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió todo.

-Ganasaki: Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? Te noto extraña. –Dice preocupado por su actitud. Acaricia su rostro y esto es visto desde el interior del departamento. Miyari se encuentra del lado del Li y ambos observan el intercambio departe del par.

-Son tan lindos ¿No lo crees? Èl es médico ¿Sabes? Cuando me confirmó su presencia en la fiesta, estuve segura que pronto le hará _**la pregunta**_ a Sakura… ¡Ella estará tan feliz cuando se la haga!

-¿Pregunta? – Pregunta con un tono de voz ronco.

-¡Claro! Tiene no se cuanto tiempo tienen de novios… él vive en otra ciudad. Y se que cuando le pregunte si quiere casarse con él, no dudará en darle el sí… ¡hemos esperado tanto tiempo para ver ese feliz momento! – aferándose de su brazo - ¿Te puedes imaginar? Seguro de aquí a unos cuantos meses, Sakura será la esposa de Ganasaki.

El varón se soltó de su agarre y dice con voz aturdida.- Disculpa, voy al baño.

El timbre del departamento llamó la atención de la chica de ojos amatistas la cual ya se encontraba a punto de tomar una ducha. Ignorando de quien se trata va a la puerta y la entreabre un poco para mostrar su sorpresa e incredulidad ante su inesperado invitado.

El hombre la observa con su rostro lleno de perplejidad y dice con una tenue sonrisa.- Disculpe que le visite a estas horas. Pero es que me urge hablar con usted y no quiero hacerlo en su oficina. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ahora no es buen momento – Dice la chica sonando lo mas cortés posible pero aquel hombre le resulta insoportable. Este en vez de sentirse decepcionado con su respuesta sonríe con satisfacción y Tomoyo aun no le brinda pasar.

-Creo que esta noche es el mejor momento, señorita Daidouji. Si he subido solo esta noche (usualmente ando con dos colaboradores) es para demostrarle que mis intenciones no son perjudicarle de ningún modo.

-Me disculpará Señor Ebisawa pero ahora mismo no estoy ni vestida para recibir a nadie. – Juntando mas la puerta.

-Es urgente que hable con usted Señorita Daidouji – insiste el hombre-Si lo prefiere, esperaré aquí fuera hasta que esté mas presentable.

-Como prefiera – Afirma Tomoyo ya viendo que aquel sujeto no se marcharía. Cerró la puerta de su departamento y se calzó con unos pantalones largos y un suéter ancho además de unas calcetas. Ya durante aquellos minutos pensaba que el sujeto desistiría pero contrario a lo que deseaba, el Señor Ebisawa no se había movido de la puerta y ella tuvo que rendirse e invitarle a pasar.

Ebisawa escudriñó todo con su mirada alrededor, arriba y abajo y finalmente dice.- Tiene un bello departamento señorita Daidouji. –Afirma el varón invitándose a tomar asiento.- Aunque un tanto contraproducente a la reputación de una dama de su clase.

-No ha venido a sancionarme ahora mi estilo de vida ¿cierto?

-Solo destaco el hecho que una jovencita soltera en mis tiempos, vivía con sus padres. La sociedad no ha cambiado mucho y hacen excepciones a casos de jóvenes que vienen de ciudades lejanas.

-Señor Ebisawa, disculpe usted pero me duele la cabeza y no estoy lista para ser reprochada por alguien quien no es mi padre. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Qué hace en mi departamento?

Ebisawa sonrió: ¡Vaya que esta mujercita no era una persona fácil! Mirándole con fascinación añade luego de un instante de medir sus palabras dice. – Vine a hablarle sobre la propuesta matrimonial que le hará mi hijo en estos días… - Alzando una ceja ante la forma como el color abandonó el rostro usualmente pálido de la jovencita este sonríe y añade.- ¡Vamos querida Señorita Tomoyo! ¿Acaso quiere hacerme creer que la idea del matrimonio con Kana le resulta indiferente? Pensé que su padre había hablado con usted acerca de nuestro acuerdo – alzando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro ahora abochornado de la joven.- Al menos que haya mentido.

Tomoyo sintió como un cubo de agua congelada caía sobre su persona: sus pies flaquearon, su cuerpo tembló y se vio en necesidad de apoyarse de uno de los espaldares de los dos sofás de su sala de estar.

-No puedo concebir que sea tan sádico de venir con esto… ahora, de todos los momentos.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido de usted con el paso de vigilarle en estas semanas señorita Daidouji, es que puedo esperar todo de usted; incluso un arranque de espontaneidad de un espíritu joven como el suyo.

-¿Vigilarme? ¿Me ha estado vigilando? – Pregunta pasmada.

-Es mi deber saberlo todo. Ver hasta donde mi amigo Tetsû le ha informado de todo lo que pasa con las empresas y su papel en su "Salvación" tengo el poder de salvar las empresas de sus padres señorita Daidouji; así como su reputación como empresarios de bien y éxito. Mantener la cabeza en alto para sus padres no ha sido fácil mi estimada Señorita. Han tenido que vender muchas de sus posesiones porque su padre no fue lo suficientemente valiente en su momento de prepararla a usted para su deber.

-¿Mi deber?

-Tomar las riendas de las empresas o casarse con un buen partido – encogiéndose de hombros. – La vida ha jugado en contra de su progenitor. He aquí las consecuencias: la salvación de la corporación de millones de dólares cae en manos precisamente de una mujer a la cual mi hijo ama con profundidad. Después de todo Señorita, Kana es mi único hijo y pretendo comprar su felicidad… cualquiera que sea el precio…

-Es usted un cínico señor Ebisawa y permita que lo diga- Afirma la de ojos amatistas con la mirada furibunda por las palabras del sujeto.- ¿Cómo se atreve a…

-No querida, no me atrevo. De hecho lo hice. – Afirma incorporándose del sofá donde se sentó.- Harás lo que te diga porque la verdad admitámoslo: yo tengo ahora el As en mi mano. –Observando su testarudez ante el asunto añade.- ¡No le estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo! Mi hijo es rico, guapo y exitoso entre las chicas…- guiñando un ojo para disgusto de la joven quien evade su mirada mientras se cruza de brazos.- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Él puede tener a cualquier mujer…

-Pues que tenga otra. Que me deje a mí en paz.

-¿A costa de la reputación de tus padres? ¿A costa del trabajo de todos esos inocentes, cuyo error fue creer en una corporación como la Daidouji? ¿A costa del bienestar de todos a tu alrededor…? Como Eriol Hiragizawa, tal vez.

-¿Eriol?

Aquello la hizo colocarse en alerta. Y para colmo de males, Ebisawa se percató del cambio de actitud ante la mención del nombre.

-No crea que no haré lo imposible y lo que pueda hacer por ver a mi hijo feliz… y tú le haces feliz. Y al mismo tiempo le brindarás paz a los empleados de Corporación Daidouji. Tengo muchos contactos señorita: contactos entre la ley y lo que no es tan legal. Ya le dije: llevo semanas vigilándola… monitoreando sus pasos… evitando que se enterara de ciertas cosas… dando la oportunidad de no tener que venir a esto. – Ahí los labios de Tomoyo tiemblan ante la rabia y contiene su ira mientras aprieta sus puños. – Y todos a su alrededor… que aprecia, pagarían caro que no acepte la propuesta de Kana. Ah a propósito: no debería irse a apartados en bosques para tener cierta privacidad… una dama de su estatus no puede costear los escándalos. – Sonriendo con orgullo sobre su comentario.

Sin mas nada que agregar el mismo se dirige a la puerta sumido en silencio y antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento tras de si, añade.- No lo vea como un matrimonio forzado señorita Daidouji; véalo como una perfecta oportunidad de negocios.-Atrayendo la mirada aturdida de la muchacha a su espalda. Incluso luego de cerrar la puerta Tomoyo siente su presencia allí como si no se hubiera marchado.

_**------------------------------- **_

-No era necesario que me trajeras a casa. – Afirma Sakura ya llegando a la puerta del departamento que comparte con Tomoyo y horas antes de lo planeado pero la presencia de Ganasaki en la fiesta y ver como Miyari se la pasó casi toda la velada en la que estuvo presente, colgada del brazo de Shaoran era para que le diera nauseas.

-¿Bromeas? Ha sido mi oportunidad para que pases más tiempo conmigo preciosa Sakura-Chan.

-No me digas así Ganasaki. Sabes que no me gusta que me digas "Sakura-Chan".

El sujeto cuya mirada color miel observa con fascinación y luego con cierta duda a los ojos verdes de Sakura: Estos muestran una expresión tan diferente a la que acordaba de ella.

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo? – Pregunta tratando de alivianar el ambiente pesado que les rodea.

-Tomoyo está bien.- Dice ásperamente.

-¿Crees que pueda pasar por ti mañana e irnos a almorzar, tal vez?

-Me toca trabajar en mi hora de almuerzo Ganasaki.

-¿Tal vez cenar?

-No se. Llámame mañana. –Desiste la ojiverde provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción y guapa en el rostro masculino. Este comenzó a agachar la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los de la chica, pero Sakura rechaza su contacto volteando su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa!? – Ruge dando contra su mano a la puerta del departamento de Sakura y sobresaltando a la joven. Su mirada cambió de simpatía por la chica a la misma incomprensión y exasperación. – Vine por ti ¡Por ti! Y me tratas como si fuera alguna clase de… pervertido.

-No te trato como tal. Solo que me parece sorprendente que después de tiempo sin saber de ti, a la primera te apareces y al cumpleaños de Miyari, nada menos.

-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Quiero que me digas que haces aquí. Por semanas, meses, he tratado de que vengas a verme… he tratado de ir a verte. Tu siempre inventando una excusa, siempre salías del compromiso…

-Tengo una vida ocupada. Tu también. Esa no es excusa para comportarte como lo estás haciendo.

-No me comporto de ninguna manera. Lo que si entiendo y encuentro extraño, que vengas a verme justo cuando…

-¿Cuándo que? ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Ahí al ver que no responde añade. - ¿Cuándo que…?

-¿Miyari, te invitó a la fiesta, cierto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto?

-Responde. ¿Miyari te invitó a la fiesta?

-Claro que me invitó. Ella me dio la dirección y… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ella te contó… - Ahí viéndole buscar sus llaves e ingresarlas en el cerrojo. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso me dejarás aquí en el pasillo solo?

-No. No te dejo en el pasillo solo. Te invito a irte a un hotel o a tu casa si lo prefieres…

-Sakura: no hagas eso.

-Nada de lo que nos unía dos años atrás, nos une ahora. – Replica Sakura con firmeza en su voz y ya dentro de su departamento. La puerta entreabierta los separa.- Simplemente mis sentimientos han cambiado y sería muy injusto de mi parte continuar con algo que simplemente no existe. No te quiero… no como novio. Y tú no me quieres a mí…

-No digas eso Sakura.

-Claro que puedo decirlo. Incluso apuesto a que en este tiempo que has vivido en otra ciudad no has estado solo ¿Cierto? – Ahí Ganasaki desvía su mirada y Sakura no sonríe pero se escucha un tono de voz de satisfacción ante su descubrimiento.- y tal vez, siempre lo supe. Solo que me negaba a verlo.

-Sakura… lo que pude haber tenido no fue nada.- Insiste con firmeza.- No es nada.

-¿En serio?- Pregunta alzando una ceja y disgustada que ni se molestara en negarlo. - Bueno no lo creo así Ganasaki. Buenas noches… y espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso. – Ahí cerrando la puerta no importándole las suplicas momentáneas del sujeto y al final se hizo el silencio en el pasillo.

Después de llegar a su habitación y sentarse unos momentos en su cama analizó que bien se siente en pensar todo lo ocurrido. Shaoran le invitó a salir. Estaban conversando muy tranquilamente. Últimamente aquello era muy probable. Shaoran es guapo, atlético, inteligente, muy serio en ocasiones pero se siente cómoda a su lado. Saben trabajar bien en equipo. Se llevaban bien. Segundos después se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido y la autora de todo aquel desastre: Miyari. Tal vez Shaoran tiene razón "_No se puede confiar plenamente en las personas porque en realidad no sabemos quienes son en realidad"_

**------------------------------- **

La mañana siguiente llega muy lento para Tomoyo. Apenas durmió unos minutos si acaso y ahora se encuentra preparándose para salir de su casa observa a su alrededor. Apenas lleva una pequeña maleta en sus manos y encima de la mesa del comedor deja una carta con detalles breves para Sakura explicándole su pronta partida y las llaves del departamento. Lanza una última mirada a su alrededor antes de marcharse.

Habló con su madre anoche; ellos parten para un viaje de dos semanas a las montañas a descansar y acompañados de los Ebisawas en lo que Tomoyo ha aceptado acompañarles dada la forma de "convencimiento" de Ebisawa. Preocupada por el bienestar de todos sus seres queridos: Sakura, Touya Sus padres (Incluso todo lo ocurrido con Tetsû, este le preocupa después de todo es su padre) y finalmente Eriol. No quiere nada malo le pase a este y está consciente que los Ebisawas son capaces de todo así que es mejor actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada con el señor Ebisawa y marcharse a aquel viaje con ellos.

No podemos evitar el informar el tono de voz de satisfacción de su madre ante las noticias mientras su hija trata de contener su tono de voz y que las lágrimas no le traicionen.

"_A veces tienes que hacer sacrificios… sacrificios por el bien de los demás. A veces las decisiones que tomamos no es para hacernos felices a nosotros_" al final lo ha entendido a fuerza.

No existe la felicidad completa. La felicidad es lo que hacemos de ella y usualmente es aquello que nos conviene más y no lo que nos hace felices por naturaleza.

Así lanzando una última mirada a su alrededor decide cerrar la puerta tras ella a la vez que se pone en camino al ascensor. Un coche espera por ella a la entrada del edificio.

Un coche de los Daidouji. Y así Tomoyo se encamina al destino que siempre trató de huir: El hacer lo que sus padres querían y no lo que ella consideraba correcto para ella.

**----------------------------**

-¿Qué te vas a casar con él!? – Ruge Sakura a través del teléfono dos semanas después.- ¿Cómo que te casas con él!? ¡Tomoyoooo! – incluso la escucharon en la parte delantera de DT. Sakura en aquel momento toma su llamada en la oficina de Tomoyo. -¡Es imposible!

_-No es imposible Sakura. Kana es amable y considerado y… _

-¿Qué tomaste allá? ¡No puedes casarte con él!

-_Claro que si puedo. He cambiado de parecer_. – Insiste con persistencia. El rostro de la ojiverde palidece ante las noticias que escucha del otro lado del auricular atrayendo la mirada de cierto ojos chocolates que coincidencialmente entraba y cruzaba por su oficina. Decidió mantenerse cerca para ver que puede escuchar.

-Déjame ver si entendí: te desapareces por dos semanas. Apenas me dejas una carta explicándome que te vas a un sorpresivo viaje con tus padres para luego volver a Tokio y comprometida en matrimonio… ¿A quien crees que engañas?

-_Sakura por favor, no más_.- Dice la amatista con Aprensión. - _Solo quiero volver a mi trabajo y prepararme para los preparativos de la boda. Será en menos de un mes y… _

-¡Un mes! Tomoyo: jamás has sido esta impulsiva. ¡No puedes casarte con él en un mes!

-_Está hecho Sakura_. – Afirma Tomoyo con seguridad sorprendiendo a su amiga.- _Y espero que puedas ser mi dama de honor. _

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué pasará..? ¿Qué pasará con Eriol? ¿Qué con él?

-_Sakura: Aferrarme a imposibles no es la mejor forma de solucionar realidades. Mi vida está dirigida a casarme con Kana Ebisawa y punto. No quiero que me hables nuevamente de Eriol y todo lo que representa y no es. Mejor cuéntame sobre el negocio_.

-Te lo diré cuando nos veamos en el departamento.

-_Sakura: no vuelvo al departamento. Me quedo en casa de mis padres. _

Sakura ahí si que se asustó: Tomoyo no volvería al departamento. ¿A casa de sus padres? ¿A vivir con sus padres? ¿Casarse con Kana Ebisawa?

¡Definitivamente ha entrado a un universo paralelo y desconocido para ella!

-Tomoyo… ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Es decir… ¿Lo has pensado con detenimiento?

-_Sakura claro que lo he pensado. La mejor alternativa es buscar lo que es mejor para mi y mi familia. Mis padres tienen razón: una vez llegas a conocer a Kana es una persona confiable y muy cariñosa. _

Sakura presiente algo debajo de aquella fachada. ¿Tomoyo diciendo que Kana es confiable? ¡Si hace más de dos semanas no confiaba en aquel sujeto y siempre le decía que le daba una mala impresión!

-_Espero que seas mi dama de honor_. – Afirma Tomoyo atrayendo sus pensamientos a la llamada de teléfono.- Eres como mi hermana.

-Cuenta conmigo – Dice Sakura a su amiga pero de mala gana y respira para decir con tono de voz sumamente serio.- Lo que quieras Tomoyo.

-_Excelente. Mi madre se reunirá contigo pronto._

-¿Tu madre?

-No estoy en Japón- Para sorprender aun mas a su amiga.- Mi madre ha decidido que venga por mi vestido de bodas a París…

¡Definitivamente para Sakura aquello era un mundo totalmente opuesto al suyo!

-_Requiero que tu Li se unan Sakura mientras me ausento. No se cuantos días estaré en París pero necesito que se apoyen mutuamente y trabajen en equipo mientras termino todo esto. Ya nos veremos en ocho o diez días y repasaremos los detalles. Cuídate amiga…_- colgando la llamada de la manera mas indiferente que como le saludó en un principio.

Sakura se quedó observando el aparato visiblemente sorprendida, atónita, espantada y finalmente, asustada. Conoce a Tomoyo lo suficiente para saber por un instante que la persona que habló unos segundos antes dista de ser la personalidad que siempre ha conocido de su mejor amiga.

Y aquella impotencia de no saber que le pasa o como es que llegó a la conclusión de casarse con Kana Ebisawa le saca una percepción equivocada del mundo que les rodea.

Estrella el bolígrafo contra el escritorio y este rueda en el piso, alcanzado ágilmente por el varón de ojos chocolates que le vuelve a colocar el mismo encima del escritorio. – Gracias…- Dice la chica quitando de sus ojos las lagrimillas que se asoman irremediablemente y respira profundo para ganar control nuevamente de sus emociones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura lo observa de soslayo: desde el cumpleaños de Miyari es lo más que han durado juntos en la misma habitación por más de veinte segundos. Y que se sentara en la silla delante de Sakura muestra un nivel de cercanía que no tenían en mucho tiempo. Desde aquella noche en el balcón…

Sakura aleja aquellos recuerdos con los problemas de ahora. Decide que la confianza en manos de Li no estaría nada mal. En cierta manera, a pesar del distanciamiento de los últimos días, es un sujeto que le inspira cierta confianza y que tiene la actitud de tener una solución a todo.

Ojala la tuviera para este percance.

-Tomoyo… ella, acaba de llamar. Me informa que estará fuera del país unos días… no solo eso; está comprando su traje de bodas- Sakura mira a los ojos oscuros del sujeto para notar la misma incomprensión y sorpresa percibe en su propia lógica.- Exacto… ¡Casarse con Kana Ebisawa!

Shaoran no sale de su sorpresa cuando dice.- Ella no puede estar hablando en serio- Ante aquella respuesta totalmente honesta Sakura se incorpora y comienza a caminar de lado y lado en la oficina.

-Lo mismo pienso yo. Tomoyo no actúa así… ¿Dos semanas después y piensa casarse con él? No, algo más pasa.

-¿Cómo que puede estar pasando?

-¡No se que! Pero si te puedo decir, que ella no ama a Kana Ebisawa. Todo esto… todo esto ha venido desde que…- haciendo una pausa para mirar a Shaoran.- Tienes que prometerme que lo que te diré ahora no puede salir de esta habitación- Añade con premura.- Prométemelo...

-Lo juro por mis antepasados- Levanta su mano derecha y muestra determinación en su mirada.

Sakura le cuenta con lujo de detalles lo que pasó en el banco Mitsubishi y lo dicho por el presidente del banco. Shaoran frunce el ceño cada vez más pero no demuestra estar sorprendido y Sakura por supuesto no se percata de esto, pues está concentrada en contarle los detalles. Ya añade al final.- Me parece una coincidencia demasiado absurda que justo cuando la empresa se encuentra en la bancarrota se produzca este viaje con Tomoyo y sus padres regresando comprometida.

-Es que en esta vida no existen las coincidencias. – Afirma Li atrayendo sus ojos esmeraldas y añade.- ¿Estás totalmente segura que ella no siente algo más por Ebisawa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Conozco a Tomoyo y todo este asunto de lo que ha pasado con la empresa de sus padres la ha afectado de una manera que la tiene algo… ¡Perturbada! El asunto es que la convencieron de algún modo y ha terminado aceptando esta absurda propuesta matrimonial. ¡Te lo puedo apostar!

El joven se queda observando aquel despliegue de los pensamientos de la ojiverde que han salido de manera atropellada, torpe y espontánea y no sabe si besarla o opinarle lo contrario.

-No estás de acuerdo con un matrimonio por interés.

-Ni con eso o matrimonios arreglados. ¿En que siglo creen que estamos? Ahgggg lo juro: Tetsû Ebisawa ha perdido la cordura y conduce a mi amiga a un camino sin retorno… ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Pregunta sintiéndose y expresándose derrotada.

-No_ podemos_ hacer nada si ella está determinada a continuar con esto. –Atrayendo su mirada.

-¡La gente con dinero! ¡Lo juro! Hay algo en el dinero que los hace perder la razón de todo lo demás ¡Los odio!

-¿A la gente con dinero?

-Por supuesto. ¡Mira lo que están haciendo los Daidouji por mantener "Su estatus"! no los creía capaz. Si me hubiesen dicho dos años atrás que Tetsû Daidouji haría esto a su hija por dinero, lo habría mandado a tomarse una píldora para la cordura… ¿De que te ríes?

La mirada de la joven lanza rayitos a la expresión del varón: Este no podía evitar sonreírse perspicazmente ante la expresión de la ojiverde y no hace nada por esconderlo. Le responde a la ligera- Lo lamento. Discúlpame.

-¿Qué resulta tan gracioso?

-Tu actitud. Es como si odiaras a la gente con dinero. En verdad los odiara. Y tu mejor amiga es Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Lo se. Es porque Tomoyo no actúa como los demás que tienen dinero. Pero los otros… creen que pueden comprar el mundo con su dinero. Creen que son mas importante que los demás… todo tiene que rodear sus asuntos, intereses y hasta pisotear a los demás no es problema.

-Supongo que… no te llegarías a involucrar sentimentalmente con alguien… que tuviera dinero…

Sakura le observa unos segundos antes de responder con firmeza.- ¡Claro que no! ¿Para que? ¿Para que siempre vivieran menospreciando mi falta de fortuna? ¿Para que tuviera que competir con el afecto comprado de los demás? ¿Para que siempre crea que estoy por él por su dinero? No gracias.

Shaoran sintió como si un yunque hubiera caído de golpe en su cabeza: Sakura una chica decidida de lo que quiere y precisamente lo que no quiere es alguien como él. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no todas las personas que tienen dinero no son así? Él nunca se ha creído más grande que nadie. Simplemente utiliza la autoridad que le fue concebida con su nacimiento y su linaje.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él si supiera la verdad?

-No podemos estar seguros que Tomoyo la están obligando a casarse con Kana Ebisawa. Pero ella tal vez no sabe todo de él.

LA forma como Shaoran pensó esto en voz alta hizo que la chica levantara su mirada y repitiera. – No sabe todo de él… ¿Debe de saber algo de él?

Shaoran se sonrojó. Pensar en voz alta de manera tan distraída es la primera vez que le ocurre. Sin embargo ahí estaba: delante de una expresión inquisidora departe de la joven Kinomoto e impaciente por escuchar su respuesta.

-Digamos que Kana no es de fiar… según escuché por parte de los Hiragizawas.

-¿Eriol conoce a Kana Ebisawa?

Encogiéndose de hombros añade. – Solo algunas cosas.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sabes de él, por favor.

En aquel momento unos toques a la puerta hacen que ambos observen allí diciendo.- Disculpen ¿Li? Te necesitamos afuera. – Dice Miyari con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Acaso no puedes resolverlo Sola, Miyari? – pregunta Sakura con tono de voz adusto, sorprendiendo a la joven quien borra su sonrisa – Estamos tratando un tema bien delicado.

Por su tono de voz Miyari observó a Li y este muestra la misma indisposición que Sakura ante su presencia. Frunciendo su ceño dice con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Vaya, disculpen- Ahí cerrando la puerta y lanzándoles una última mirada a través del cristal.

-No me había dado cuenta que Miyari puede ser un tanto imprudente.- Opina Sakura distraídamente. Y ahí vuelve a resarcir su error diciendo.- Disculpa…no debí de…

-No. No te preocupes. De todas maneras, no confío en ella… siento a veces como si escondiera algo.

-¿Esconder?

-Ahora que hablamos de ella: tengo la ligera impresión que Miyari sabe que pasó con el dinero del Festival.

-¿El dinero? – Baja la voz fijando su mirada en los ojos castaños.- ¿Crees que ella… no, no lo creo. Ella no se atrevería.

-¿No encuentras demasiado extraño todo eso de la fiesta? – Pregunta Li con la intención de hacerle razonar y convencerla. - Admitámoslo, una fiesta de la magnitud de ese día…

-Sus padres pagaron, es todo.

-¿Pagar una fiesta por encima de ahorrar o guardar algo? ¿No crees que es algo…

-No, Li. Miyari quiso hacer una fiesta y es mas que clara sus intenciones- al ver que el sujeto duda de que se trata añade.- Por supuesto fue para agradarte a ti.

-¿Agradarme?

Sakura lo observa con perspicacia y añade con cierta turbación en su tono de voz y las mejillas arreboladas- Es más que claro que… bueno, ¡Esa noche estaba que no se despegaban! Incluso ignoraste a tu hermana parte de la noche.

-Bueno digamos que no pudiste darte cuenta de todo eso. Tu estabas muy ocupada con tu novio… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Él no es mi novio… rompimos.

-Lo siento. –Dice pero en realidad siente como si un peso se quitara de su persona. Sabe desde un tiempo hasta aquí que el monstruo de los celos le acompañó aquella noche que Sakura se encontró con su novio en la fiesta de Miyari. Porque no le costaba admitir que Sakura le gusta y mucho. Ahora está el hecho que ella no quiere saber de los hombres con recursos monetarios…. ¡Que pensará de él!

-Ya eso se veía venir Shaoran. Nagasaki resultó ser un hombre muy diferente al que yo pensaba que era. En fin- encogiéndose de hombros- creo que Touya tenía razón.

-¿Touya?

-Mi hermano mayor. Con razón siempre me ha dicho que los hombres no suelen ser muy confiables. Y eso, que es hombre. En fin, quisiera que consiguiera pronto una novia porque me tiene cansada de tratar de protegerme. ¿Qué te pasa?

Shaoran tiene una expresión pensativa y el ceño fruncido atrae la curiosidad de la joven. Mientras Shaoran se recuerda de algo que no había relacionado en todo aquel tiempo.- Una pregunta Sakura ¿Todos aquí conocen a tu hermano Touya?

-Si, claro. Touya estuvo trabajando un tiempo aquí… bueno el uniforme que usas ahora mismo es de mi hermano. En las vacaciones trabaja aquí pero aunque ahora no está trabajando en el hospital y tampoco aquí; sabrán los cielos porque. Pero no me cambies de tema… ¿Qué sabes de Kana?

Shaoran vuelve su mirada y los pensamientos a Sakura. Luego de un corto silencio dice.- Tienes que prometerme, jurarme que lo que te diga no saldrá de nosotros dos. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para convencer a Tomoyo que no se case con ese tipo. Pero por el momento, no puedes decirle lo que te diré.

-No se… Tomoyo es mi amiga.

-Pues no te revelo nada.

-¡De acuerdo! Dime que sabes…

-Promételo.

-Bien, lo prometo.

-------------------------

-No puedo creer que se lo hayas contado – Habla Eriol en el apartamento del chino. Definitivamente la Mansión Hiragizawa no es por el momento un lugar de paz y tranquilidad donde puedan hablar con tranquilidad. La presencia de Femmeii, Nakuru y Meiling no es el mejor de los lugares para tratar un tema tan delicado.

Así que por solicitud de Shaoran y con un par de emparedados preparados por el cocinero de los Hiraguizawas, Eriol se encuentra en el modesto aparta-estudio del joven. Ya habiendo comido y bebido Shaoran le cuenta los detalles de su conversación con Sakura esa tarde y ahora le comenta las incidencias de lo contado por la ojiverde y lo que pudo averiguar mientras se mantuvo cerca de la oficina.

-Tuve que decírselo. Sakura me tiene cierta confianza y no la voy a echar a perder porque temes perder a Tomoyo. Aunque por lo que Sakura si llegó a saber de Daidouji, ya tu perdiste la batalla.

-No perdí la batalla. Simplemente no me quise inmiscuir. Tomoyo no me perdona el hecho que estuve tomando información de nuestras conversaciones para averiguar algunas cosas de la compañía. Tampoco que le haya ocultado que su padre estaba en serias dificultades financieras. En fin, eso está hecho.

-Si, pero ella se casará con Kana Ebisawa en un matrimonio forzado.

-¿Crees que es forzado?

-¿Acaso no lo crees tu? – Refuta alzando una ceja- Amigo: Conoces más que yo a la Señorita Daidouji pero puedo asegurarte que lo poco que he conocido de ella, lo último que creería es que ella haría esto porque ame a Kana.

-¿Y no te estás dejando influenciar por lo que Kinomoto te dice?

-¡Deja de evadir lo inevitable! – Replica Shaoran indignado del comportamiento de su amigo.- ¿Cuánto mas evitarás que te gusta Daidouji? No solo eso: conociéndote no dudo que estés enamorado de ella – ante el silencio de Eriol, él se aventura para añadir.- Lo que no entiendo es porque no le propusiste tú la alternativa de salvar el negocio de sus padres. O ayudarlos a salir de ese lío. Me corto mi mano derecha ahora mismo si no has considerado ayudarlos. Te conozco… no guardarías rencor en Daidouji y los hubieras ayudado a llevar una vida mas o menos cómoda.

-Tú tienes como yo un orgullo digno de los orientales. Si nosotros somos orgullosos Tomoyo es orgullosa; me di cuenta aquel último día que la vi que nada de lo que le dijera haría que ganara la confianza en mi o que me perdonara. Ya luego de eso, solo esperé. Lo que no pensé es que se comprometería tan deprisa.

-.Y se casa. En menos de un mes…- añade Li con premura- ¿No harás nada con relación a eso?

-"Cada uno sella su destino" – Afirma Eriol parafraseando. – He tratado de llamarle, infructuosamente a su teléfono. No responde.

-Pues por lo que Kinomoto me dijo, anda de compras en París. Por el traje de novia.

Eriol pudo fantasear en su imaginación aquella beldad delgada y delicada como Tomoyo Daidouji en un traje de novia largo y un corpiño ajustado a su cuerpo de color marfil. Aquellas ondas de la falda y aquel velo cayendo como cascada sobre sus cabellos plomizos.

Una visión de fantasía.

Que no sería suya… sería de otro…

…Sería de Kana Ebisawa.

"CRAC" se escuchó atrayendo sus pensamientos de nuevo a la realidad. En su mano quedaban los restos de vidrio que se insertaban contra su piel blanquecina y un líquido color carmesí salía apresurada de sus heridas a consecuencia del vaso de vidrio roto en su agarre. Eriol, tan sorprendido como Shaoran se apresuran a quitar los vidrios de su mano y con una toalla a hacer presión en las heridas abiertas. Mientras Shaoran busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Eriol se rompe la cabeza pensando como había llegado a tales circunstancias.

Y luego a una irremediable conclusión: Debe evitar esa boda a toda costa.

_**-------------------------- **_

Su teléfono móvil el cual suena con persistencia dentro de su bolso, mientras espera en la fila delante del cine. Toma el mismo pensando que es su acompañante de esa noche mientras lo espera llegar. -¿Bueno?

_-Te doy doce horas para regresar a China- _Dice una voz familiar al otro lado sobresaltando a la mujer. Incluso una helada sensación se posó en su espalda al escuchar aquella voz autoritaria que por años le ha tormentado y subyugado junto a sus hermanos y todos los miembros del clan. _-¡Salir sin permiso de tu esposo! ¡Seguir a esa chiquilla de Meiling! ¿Qué estás pensando Femmeii? ¿Creías que no me enteraría? ¿Creías que no me enteraría por tu esposo que le colgaste la llamada? ¿Qué te niegas a volver con él? _

-Madre…

_-Volverás a China y espero que estés consciente de las consecuencias para ti. ¡Que pensarán tus parientes políticos! _

-Poco les importa a ellos lo que haga o deje de hacer madre. Ellos están casados a la familia Li, que es lo que querían.- Afirma ya con un temperamento más firme ante la acusación de su progenitora.

-_No me retes Femmeii ¡A veces te comportas como tu hermano!_ – Dice con aires de decepción.- _Tu conducta es reprochable y tendrás que pedirles disculpas a tu esposo y tu honorable suegra. ¡Sin contar con el castigo que te sobrepone al llegar aquí! _

-Para pedir disculpas tendría que tener que ir a China y es algo que no pretendo hacer. No por el momento.

Un largo silencio continuó en la línea. La joven sabe que su madre continúa en la linea y no se equivoca. En pocos segundos escucha la voz de su progenitora.

_-¿Me estás retando Femmeii Li? ¿Es lo que estás haciendo?_ – Pregunta con una voz grave y recta, como si sopesara las palabras expresadas por la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-No madre. No estoy retándole. Si le estoy informando que soy una adulta- Ahí notando el sujeto que se aproxima. Saluda con la mano a la distancia y voltea la mirada mientras avanza en la línea de espera. Acelera su hablar al añadir.- Has lo que quieras y de paso le preguntas a mi esposo, que le pasa a él… seguro encontrarás su explicación mas importante que mis espontáneas vacaciones. Adiós, madre. – Cortando la llamada a la par que su cita se acercaba a su persona.

-¿Me esperas desde hace mucho?

-No, para nada- Responde guardando su teléfono en el bolso que lleva.

-¿Con quien hablas?

-Mi madre- Responde dubitativa. – Me deseaba que me divierta… - Sonríe pero el sujeto poco le cree a ese gesto aunque no interroga mas nada. Se conforma con avanzar a su lado en la fila de espera hasta llegar a la taquilla mientras los nervios por dentro se comen a Femmeii. Nadie excepto Xiao Lang había retado a su madre de aquella manera. Y sabe que pronto sabría de ella.

De todas formas es cuestión de tiempo para que la honorable Ieran Li sepa que tanto Xiao Lang como ella y Meiling están en Tokio.

Sino es que lo sabe de antemano.

Pero la pregunta que ella misma se hace es ¿Valdrá la pena todo aquello para hacer lo que tiene que hacer una vez llegue el momento?

**.----------- continuará. **

_**Comentarios de la autora. ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Pensaba que no sería posible que un mes pasara tan deprisa. ¡Si ha ocurrido! Y no solo eso, me he pasado por mucho para la actualización de este capitulo. Pero el tiempo pasó y recién ahora me pongo al día con todos ustedes. Me disculpo que mi agenda haya colaborado para un atraso tan magistral como el que ha sido victima este capitulo. Como pueden percatarse aquí se ha organizado una receta para el desastre en todos los aspectos: Tomoyo se casará con Kana. Eriol quiere impedirlo. ¿Shaoran se percató de sus sentimientos mucho antes que nuestro perspicaz británico? ¿Qué pasará con la segunda pareja protagonista? ¿Touya está saliendo con la hermana de Li? ¿Estando casada? ¡Esa si es una novedad! Aunque algunas me recomendaban que esta pareja tenía posibilidad, adivinaron mis intenciones de emparejarlos. Pero esta joven está casada… ¿Qué pasará en este caso? ¿El siempre íntegro Touya caerá en las redes de una mujer casada? Solo nos falta esperar. **_

_**Esta semana anterior – digamos de la primera semana de octubre- estaba dispuesta a actualizar y responder parte o todos los rr de los comentarios sin cuenta en FFNET. Por motivos de salud, he visto postergado nuevamente las respuestas de dichos comentarios. Ya estoy un poco mejor pero como pude he podido actualizar la historia haciendo un paréntesis en mi trabajo. Me disculpo ante todos ustedes por la tardanza en la publicación y que no pueda responder sus comentarios. Leo todos y cada uno de ellos y agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. Espero que la próxima vez, no se me presente nada y pueda corresponder su amable seguimiento y apoyo. Esperaré sus impresiones en este nuevo capitulo con muchas ganas ^^. Hasta la próxima actualización, Les quiere Crys.  
**_


	11. Capitulo 11 A La Víspera

_**  
"Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo 11- "A la víspera."**

"_**No puedo olvidarlo. A pesar que mi vida toma un rumbo totalmente diferente no puedo olvidarlo. ¡Que difícil es querer con todo el corazón! Me ha lastimado; mi orgullo ha sido herido más por su ambición. No pude herirlo con palabras porque mi corazón no lo quiso. ¡Quisiera odiarlo con todo mi ser pero me resulta imposible! **_

_**Le quiero, le quiero pero no puedo perdonarlo. Ahora pertenece a mi pasado. A días de lo que debería ser el día más importante de mi vida me siento impotente ante una situación que se aproxima a paso veloz y que a cada segundo me quiero retractar. Echar el tiempo atrás y no haber aceptado este absurdo. Pero luego pienso en los Kinomoto, en los Hiragizawa y Nakuru; en mis padres quienes a pesar de haber cometido errores, son las personas que me dieron la vida y les debo un grado de lealtad y velar por su bien. Y la amenaza de Ebisawa pesa en mi conciencia. **_

_**¡Que difícil veo esto! La sola idea de que Kana y yo estaremos casados muy pronto. Que debo de fingir felicidad delante de él mientras Ebisawa padre vigila todos nuestros movimientos me hela la sangre. ¿Acaso Kana sabrá de lo que ha hecho su padre? ¿Sabrá que me caso con él en contra de mi voluntad? Se que **_

_**Algo dentro de mi persona me dice que no sabe toda la verdad. Que es ignorante de todo lo que ocurre. ¿Seré acaso una ilusa? ¿O tal vez una persona que continúa enamorada del hombre equivocado? Y no, no me refiero a Kana Ebisawa"**_

_**------------------------------**_

- Estoy lista.

La joven de ojos verdes avisó a través de las puertas del vestidor atrayendo la mirada de los ojos amatistas quien muestra su satisfacción al sonreír aunque Sakura percibe que es una sonrisa carente de afecto a las circunstancias.

Vestida en un traje color magenta y con un cinturón en tono lavanda Sakura Kinomoto hace entrada en un corpiño ajustado que caía en un corte de sirena. Lo que dijo su amiga fue -¡Oh! Sakura ¡Te ves magnifica!

Por supuesto estamos a escasos días de la boda y la prueba de traje a la dama de honor no puede faltar. Los intentos de Kinomoto para hacer desistir a su amiga han sido numerosos y todos infructuosos. Sakura ya no sabe más que decir para hacer que su amiga cambie de parecer con respecto a su boda con Ebisawa Kana. Y así las semanas, se transformaron en días hasta que nos acercamos al evento.

Entonces ¿Qué hacer sino puedes con el enemigo?

Te le unes. Y eso hace la joven de ojos verdes al irse a probar aquel traje en organza y su amiga inmediatamente saca unos zapatos de diseñador de una caja sonriendo y dice- Esto es para ti. Para que lo uses el día de la boda…

-¡Tomoyo! No podría… - Añade sorprendida y sabiendo el costo de semejantes accesorios.

-Úsalos. Tienes que verte divina. – Insiste su amiga.- Tu vestido y los zapatos los pagué yo así que no tienes que sentirte comprometida con los Ebisawas o con mis padres. – Al pronunciar esto, la reacción de Sakura cambió radicalmente.

-Tomoyo… ya se que me lo has dicho – insiste la ojiverde preocupada y sentándose a su lado – pero ¿Estás totalmente segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

-Sakura: ya te he respondido hasta el cansancio. Voy a casarme con Kana. Es lo correcto. –Observando de manera distraída el anillo de compromiso que le brindó el sujeto aquel ultimo fin de semana en las montañas con los padres de ambos.

¡Parece tan lejos aquel evento!

-No creo que debes de hacerlo. – Insiste su amiga. –Por favor…

Tomoyo se incorpora rechazando el contacto visual con su amiga y se pone a observar a la ventana: la casa ha vuelto a recibir aquel brillo que le incorpora tener dinero: los jardines están bien cuidados. Ahora mismo están remozando las columnas y añadiendo pintura a la fachada para las actividades previo a la boda y a la boda misma.

-Todas las personas mas importantes de Tokio fueron invitadas a la cena de Compromiso; las invitaciones fueron entregadas y todo está en marcha. Mis padres parecen ser felices con todo esto… ¿Quieres que lo eche a la borda cuando el anuncio se ha hecho y las empresas están a salvo?

-No están a salvo y lo sabes; además Ebisawa y tu padre hablaron que solo cuándo estén casados es que tomará el control total de la organización.

-Ebisawa le prestó una gran suma de dinero a mi padre para solventar algunas cosas. Es mucho dinero. Mi padre no lo podría recuperar. O devolver en su momento. – se justifica Tomoyo y sonríe para añadir desde el alféizar de la ventana: - Sakura: Este es el camino que tomé y voy a recorrerlo completo. Eriol tiene razón: no existe eso que llamamos amor. Existe la amistad, la pasión y la lujuria. Combinados todos puede darse algo más; pero no existe el amor perfecto y tampoco el romance es un prerrequisito. Aprenderé a vivir… aprenderé a hacerlo funcionar. Además Kana parece estar enamorado de mí. Eso facilitará las cosas.

-Pues yo si creo en todo eso. Creo que es posible enamorarse. Es posible casarse enamorado y… ¡No me mires así!

-Sakura…- Dice finalmente una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción en sus labios.- Sakura… ¡Estás enamorada!

-¿HOE?! – Pregunta ella sobresaltada y retrocediendo instintivamente.

Tomoyo se incorpora y con una sonrisa maléfica al igual que su actitud añade.- ¿Quién es él? Anda dime… prometo no decirle a tu hermano… ¿Lo conozco? ¡Que bien escondidito te lo tenías? ¡Apuesto que no es tu ex! Me dijiste que rompiste con él… ¡Fue por eso que rompiste con él!

-Estás equivocada- Dice toda nerviosa y con sendas gotas en su frente. – No estoy enamorada…

-Ji ji ji… te conozco más que a ti misma- viéndole tornarse cada vez más roja. - ¿Es Li? ¡Es Li! ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Cómo dices…¡No te he admitido nada!

-Tus orejas se tornaron rojas y comenzaste ese pequeño tic nervioso que te sale en tu ceja izquierda… -Aplaudiendo con satisfacción. A Sakura le pareció ver en aquel instante a su vieja amiga… a la "Verdadera" Tomoyo ante aquella reacción y no iba a arruinar el momento. Inevitablemente sonrió y cerró los ojos. – Cuéntamelo todo…

-No… no hay nada que contar… solo nos llevamos bien es todo…

-¿Te ha invitado a salir? – Sakura niega con su cabeza- ¿No? ¿Tú lo has invitado a salir? –Sakura vuelve a negar. - ¿Y entonces?

-Miyari.

-¿Qué?

-A Miyari le gusta. Estoy segura que está enamorado de él.

-¿Y que?

-Bueno no me pondré a competir con Miyari por él. Además, somos amigos… y soy amiga de Miyari- Baja su mirada apenada. – No voy a perder su amistad revelándole mis sentimientos.

-Sakura: - Dice Tomoyo con gran tono de confidencia.- Creo que a Li le gustas… le gustas muchísimo. Y creo que no deberías permitir que Miyari te lo quite sino haces algo para expresarle lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Porque te conozco: la única forma que te enteras que una persona gusta de ti es porque te lo declara y conociendo a Li quien algunas veces es tan cerrado en si mismo, que dudo que lo haga… ¿O te ha dicho algo?

-No, nada.

-¿Y con Miyari?

-Bueno Miyari trata de llamar su atención. – Afirma la ojiverde pensativa. – Siempre lo invita a salir y a almorzar y muchas cosas. Li no acepta a muchas pero a otras, va.

-Creo que Miyari no le gusta como tú le gustas. Tienes que decírselo o jamás se dará por enterado.

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! ¡Tomar la iniciativa! ¡Ay no!!!! – Ahí sobresaltándose ante las ideas "Modernas" de su amiga y añade.- No soy como tu. Apenas me siento cómoda en los noviazgos que he tenido y los dos han sido un completo fracaso.

-Te recuerdo que no llegaste a romper por completo con Gasanaki. Volvió a su trabajo que es distinto.

-¡Me admitió que tenía una novia en la ciudad donde vive! ¿Qué mas necesitaba saber después de eso? Tienes razón que no dije con firmeza "Esto se acabó" pero quedó bien claro. Su infidelidad… bueno, no hablemos del tema…

que te demuestra que el amor no existe.

-¡Amiga! Te has dejado lavar el cerebro por Eriol Hiragizawa o estás en una negación total. Además, no creo que debas de precipitarte en este matrimonio tan rápido. No conoces a Kana. Si al menos pudieras haber pedido un año de compromiso. Dejar que ambos se conozcan… que tú conozcas al verdadero Kana.

-¿Y él a la verdadera Tomoyo?

-No amiga. – Dice Sakura incorporándose para irse a cambiar.- Tu siempre has mostrado tu verdadera cara. De él, bueno no estoy tan segura.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Sakura?

Sakura abrió su boca por un segundo que se sintió más tiempo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza y dice. – Olvídalo… voy a cambiarme. – volviendo al vestidor y dejando a su amiga bastante confundida.

En aquel momento el móvil de Sakura suena dentro de su bolso. Sakura grita desde el vestidor.- Responde a ver quien es… ¡Te aseguro que es Touya para decirme que me viene a buscar! Últimamente anda medio distraído pero sobre protector.

Tomoyo sonríe y toma el teléfono esperando escuchar a Touya. -¡Hola Touya! Dice Sakura que… - callando en un instante- Eriol – sintiendo el inexplicable jalón dentro de su estómago.

_-Tomoyo… no esperaba… es decir… ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien- Dice bajando su voz y alejándose del vestidor para no ser escuchada.- ¿Y tú?

_-Me contaron que estás comprometida con Kana. _

-¿No vas a felicitarme? –Pregunta con acidez.

Luego de unos segundos añade.- _Vamos querida Tomoyo ¿Cómo voy a felicitarte si ambos sabemos que cometes un error? _

Tomoyo siente sus mejillas arder. No sabe si es de la indignación que le saque en cara de aquel "Matrimonio por conveniencia" o porque le dijera "Querida Tomoyo"

"Su querida Tomoyo" despierta de sus pensamientos para decir.- ¿Para que llamas a Sakura, Eriol?

_-Llamada social es todo. Sakura es amiga de Li y sabes que es él en verdad… _

-Si. Eso no explica que haces llamándola a ella.

-_Tomoyo, tenemos que hablar. No andaré con rodeos. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es sobre Kana Ebisawa. Tenemos que vernos, cara a cara. _

.-Lo que tengas que decirme no me interesa Eriol. – Replica ella con firmeza. En aquel momento Sakura sale del vestidor con sus ropas normales y trayendo el vestido en una percha – Así que sabes que no nos veremos.

-_Se_ _que Ebisawa te espía Tomoyo._ – Afirma sobresaltando a la chica y haciéndole palidecer. Ante el silencio momentáneo en la línea añade- _Parece que he captado tu atención: Se todo lo que está pasando. Busca la manera de salir de la casa esta noche después de las diez. No uses tu coche porque saben cual es y tampoco un coche de la empresa. Te espero a una esquina de tu casa a las diez y media. Solo esperaré quince minutos. Trata de usar gorro o capucha para que no te reconozcan. _

-Hay seguridad donde quiera. Cortesía de los Ebisawa- Dice Tomoyo pensando la idea. Sakura está extrañada ante aquella conversación.- No se como saldré.

-_Sakura está contigo_ – Afirma y Tomoyo voltea su mirada a la susodicha.- _Tienen la misma complexión, la misma estatura… vestirán igual ¿No es así?_ –ante el silencio que se produce en la línea él añade. _- Hasta esta noche_- cortando la llamada.

Tomoyo mira a Sakura y no oculta toda la sorpresa en todo el asunto. –Eriol sabía que tú venías a verme.

Sakura toma el teléfono de su mano y dice- Así como dices que me conoces, te conozco a ti. Sabía que no tomarías la llamada si te lo advertía. – Sentándose en la cama de su amiga y Tomoyo imitándola. –Era la única oportunidad que tenía sin despertar sospechas por tus padres. Debías de llamarme tu y no al revés.

-Sakura…

-Se que debes de estar molesta conmigo y lo comprendo pero ¡No puedes casarte con ese hombre! Shaoran y Eriol, ellos me han contado que clase de sujeto es ese, Tomoyo… ¡No puedes casarte! – mostrando ya el terror que aquella idea se concretara.

-¿Qué es lo que te han dicho? ¿Desde cuando estás en contacto con Eriol?

-Shaoran estaba preocupado por mi y también se preocupa por todo lo que te pasa. Él me puso en contacto con Eriol y él me explicó parte de lo que pasó entre ustedes. Aunque oculta algunas cosas y no necesito ser muy perceptiva para darme cuenta. Pero ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que está preocupado por ti al igual que Touya y yo?

-Eso no importa ahora. No hay de que preocuparse… pero ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Eriol?

.-No mucho, ya te dije. Eriol sabe mas los detalles. No lo culpes. No le diste tiempo a explicarte y sabía luego de varios días, que tú no acordarías verlo y sospecha que Ebisawa vigila todos tus movimientos.

-Así es. –Admite la amatista. – el padre de Kana me vigila. Lo dijo la noche que me fue a visitar al apartamento… - Admite para sorpresa de Sakura que no tenía esos detalles- La noche de la fiesta de Miyari…

-La noche que te fuiste… ¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Qué te dijo o te hizo…?

-No me hizo nada. Me admitió que vigilaba mis movimientos. Supo de la noche del festival… supo que me besé con Eriol…tenía conocimiento de todos mis movimientos… los conoce a todos ustedes. Me dijo muchas cosas…

-¿Por eso te marchaste? -Viéndole asentir.- Amiga, sabes que te quiero… lo preocupada que me tienes ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Ahí con lágrimas en sus ojos dice –No sabía que hacer… no se como…- ahí sollozando en los brazos de su amiga mientras esta acaricia sus cabellos finalmente Sakura notando la verdadera vulnerabilidad de su amiga de casi toda la vida.- Sakura: no se que hacer… me siento, impotente. No puedo confiar en nadie… en nadie.

Sakura le consoló un buen y largo rato en silencio; a veces el silencio habla mejor que mil palabras. Ya cuando Tomoyo se percibe mas recompuesta su amiga de ojos verdes dice en voz baja. – Shaoran le informó a Eriol que vendría a verte. Ambos están muy preocupados por ti. Presienten que estás en un gran peligro y yo también lo siento.

-¿Peligro? ¿Por casarme con Kana?

Sakura estudia sus ojos y dice con lentitud. – Tomoyo: no puedo explicártelo todo porque solo tengo una parte de los detalles. Pero lo que si se de Kana Ebisawa me pone la carne de gallina. Tienes que confiar en mí y confiar en Eriol… ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo asiente en silencio y segundos después tocan a la puerta, ingresando una de las doncellas de la casa. Tomoyo se voltea para que no la vea llorando mientras esta dice.- Disculpe Señorita… su madre ha llegado a casa y quiere que vaya al saloncito con ella pues les espera la florista.

-Si. Iré en un momento. – Ahí cierra la puerta la doncella y Tomoyo dice terminando de secar su rostro-Sakura, tengo que esperar hasta las diez para verme con Eriol ¿Te quedarías hasta entonces? Eriol me dio una idea fantástica para salir a verle. –Añade con nerviosismo ante la mirada llena de expectativa de la ojiverde.

**------------------------------------**

Salir no fue fácil o tal vez es la impresión de que alguien la observa constantemente. Ataviada con la ropa que Sakura usaba aquella tarde y una gorra deportiva la cual se la caló hasta las orejas, a las nueve en punto en la noche, Tomoyo salió por la puerta de servicio que daba a los patios de la mansión. Se encuentra extraño el tener que salir de aquella manera, casi como si huyera pero en ningún instante observó atrás. Sabe que hay una cámara de seguridad que llega hasta cierto punto del patio y la pared; sus pensamientos acompañan al agitado palpitar de su corazón mientras se echa a correr hasta las enredaderas de plantas que revisten la pared más lejana a las cámaras. Resbala en dos ocasiones, ya que no está acostumbrada a subir plantas o peor aun, escalar paredes. Sin embargo a duras penas y rasguñándose en dos ocasiones la mano, logra ascender y escalar la pared. Ahora el reto está en bajar de ella. Y el vértigo no es su aliada en estos momentos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se voltea con el frente a la pared y sujetándose del borde, comienza a descender poco a poco hasta que queda colgada y todavía le faltan par de metros para llegar al suelo. Simplemente y mirando abajo, solo vislumbra faroles de vehículos que a esa hora se apresuran por la calle pero no prestan atención a alguien colgándose de una pared o tal vez no la ven. Ya respirando profundo, se suelta para caer con fuerza sobre sus pies y se tambalea.

Debe de estar completamente loca. Y lo piensa dos veces al observar de la altura que se lanzó. Sin embargo y notando la calle donde se encuentra se ajusta la gorra en su cabeza y comienza a subir la calle pasando sin ser percibida incluso por un lado de su casa donde nota el coche que por las últimas semanas se posa delante de la entrada: seguro hombres de Ebisawa.

Se siente nerviosa: es la primera vez que verá a Eriol después de lo ocurrido en su casa y luego que se enterara de la cruel verdad: entonces lo razona; todos de alguna manera u otra, pretenden utilizarla: Eriol lo hizo. Ebisawa también… su padre.

Vislumbra el coche de Eriol. Lo conoce. Y el hombre al verle llegar, se desmonta del mismo para llegar a darle alcance. Ambos se miran con detenimiento y Tomoyo tiene el impulso en su mente de abrazarse a él… luego cambia de parecer. – Tengo una hora. Luego tengo que volver o Sakura estará en problemas.

Eriol asiente en silencio y ambos se dirigen al coche. Eriol le abre la puerta y luego el ingresa por la del conductor. Se quedan en silencio y nadie dice nada.

Luego los segundos se convierten en minutos hasta que es ella quien rompe el silencio al decirle.- Debiste decirme la verdad… lo que pasaba con las empresas.

-No podía decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? – Al ver que Eriol quiere guardar silencio, añade.- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Por qué mandaste a Sakura a…

-Sakura iba a tu casa de cualquier manera. Aproveché el momento.

-Si, parece que eso es todo lo que haces… aprovechar momentos. – Bajando su mirada para adquirir fuerzas.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Kana?

-¿Acaso Kana te ha contado de un incidente que tuvo con las autoridades?

-¿Incidente?

-Kana… fue investigado… en la desaparición de una amiga de él. Las autoridades creyeron por cierto tiempo que estuvo vinculado… pero, luego lo dejaron ir. Yo no creo que no esté totalmente "inocente" de lo que la policía sospechaba.

-¿Cómo sabes esto? Si, no me digas- refuta la chica a su propia pregunta.- "_Siempre lo sabes todo"_ ¿Sabes que esa misma manía tiene el padre de Kana? Él tiene esa expresión en su forma de ser y eso explica porque es como es.

-No digas eso – Frunce el ceño –No nos parecemos en nada…

-No creas. Diez minutos con él y te darías cuenta que se parecen mas de la cuenta.- En ese instante Tomoyo se percata que cometió un error al decir aquello. La mirada del varón pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación y finalmente a la derrota.

-Solo quise que te enteraras con quien te casas Tomoyo. El sujeto es peligroso. – Añade con voz grave pero sin alterarse.

-Dices que es peligroso. Dices que tiene esos problemas con la ley ¿Por qué no se sabe nada del asunto? Te digo que no creo mi padre capaz de... de querer que me case con ese sujeto sabiendo quien es.

-Tienes razón: pero como lo sabes, el dinero lo cubre todo… lo compra todo, incluso en ocasiones hasta la inocencia de alguien.

La mirada de ella traspasó su furia, su indignación y pudo ver en aquellos ojos índigos la ternura que pudo haber visto una noche, durante el festival de las flores. Aquella ternura que le reflejó su mirada que le pudo haber dicho en confidencia "_Puede haber una oportunidad… para el amor" _

Pero él, no cree en el amor. Y Tomoyo ahora lo comprende. Todo aquello que pudo haber constado como un intento infructuoso de que Eriol pudiera en verdad amar, ahora se ha vuelto en un sentimiento tan rencoroso y amargo como la hiel.

Es duro de admitir pero es la realidad.

-Gracias por la información que me das. La tendré en consideración – y toma la manija de la puerta del coche para salir pero una mano le sujeta con firmeza haciéndole voltearse a centímetros del rostro de Eriol. Unos centímetros tan cortos.

Su aliento choca con su rostro al hablar: la mezcla de mentol y tabaco. – Tienes que tener cuidado Tomoyo. No bromeo cuanto digo que él es peligroso y te pasa algo, yo…

-¿Qué Eriol? ¿Qué pasaría contigo? ¿Qué harías?- Desafiándole a que le responda. - Ya me hiciste bastante daño. Tanto como mi padre. Tus intrigas, todo tu misterio, toda tu negación… para nada… gracias por la advertencia pero me caso con Kana y es definitivo.

Ya cuando Eriol despierta de sus pensamientos y razona sus palabras, Tomoyo se ha marchado del coche alejándose de él y todo lo que pueda decirle.

**--------------------------------**

-¿Simplemente no te escuchó? – Pregunta Nakuru distraída. Acompañada de Femeii ambas observan unas revistas cuando el hombre arribó a la casa. Meiling, como siempre, está en la habitación de invitados.

-No, para nada. Está furiosa. ¿Cómo es posible que una criatura tan dulce y gentil como ella pudiera contener tanto rencor en una mirada? No creo haber visto a alguien tan furioso en toda mi vida.

Eriol enciende un cigarrillo y toma una bocanada de este de manera pensativa. Nakuru busca con cuidado sus palabras para finalmente expresar. -Te dije que lo habías hecho mal desde el principio Eriol. Debiste de decirle la verdad o no usarla como excusa supuestamente para que te informara de Daidouji.

-¿La chica que vino aquella mañana? ¿La que se casa pronto?

-Así es. Tomoyo Daidouji. Y Eriol está enamorado de ella.

Eriol fulmina con su mirada azul a su prima pero no le refuta nada. ¿De que sirve? Tomoyo le odia y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

-Creo que no debes intervenir mas- Opina Femeii atrayendo sus miradas- No debes de ir a buscarla. Deja que ella venga a ti.

-¿En serio lo crees? Eriol fue un pedante sabelotodo que no supo expresarle lo que significa en su vida. Se va a casar con otro sujeto… ¿Crees que vendrá a buscarlo?

Mientras Eriol observa de manera seca a su prima con todos los insultos que últimamente se encuentra más dispuesta a lanzarle Femeii dice- Lo creo. No se lo que es el amor. O que alguien esté enamorada de ti o tu de él… pero puedo tener una idea de lo que es la atracción además, eres guapo ¿Qué chica diría que no a esa cara? –haciendo que Nakuru se sonría ante aquella respuesta. –Pero lo que si estoy segura y por lo que Nakuru me ha contado es que es una chica especial y que no creo que te guarde rencor por mucho tiempo.

-Se casa en poco tiempo. – Refuta Eriol. – Dudo mucho que venga a buscarme luego de casada con Ebisawa.

-No… tengo el presentimiento de que sabrás de ella… mas pronto de lo que piensas- Opina Femmeii de manera distraída mientras la pagina que está abierta delante de ella es de una pareja abrazadas caminando en un parque. Sonríe para animar a Eriol y añade.- Ten fe. O llámalo instinto femenino.

-Y deja de fumar tanto – Afirma Nakuru señalando con asco el cigarrillo en una de las manos de su primo.- Te puedo asegurar que a Tomoyo no debe de gustarle los hombres que fuman.

**------------------------------------- **

-¿Ir contigo a la boda de Daidouji? – Pregunta Shaoran cruzado de brazos en un momento que Sakura le abordó en DT mientras ambos trabajan en la parte del café. Miyari no está presente. – Pensé que no estás de acuerdo con su boda.

-Pero tampoco puedo contradecirle. Siempre ha sido el sueño de ambas que cuando una de nosotras se casara, la otra sería Dama de Honor. No puedo decepcionarla ahora y decirle que no lo seré aunque no me agrade con quien se casa.

-¿Qué pasó con Hiragizawa? ¿No logró convencerla que no se case con Ebisawa? – Pregunta bajando más la voz.

Sakura negó con su cabeza y responde.- Llegó bien alterada esa noche que salió de la casa a verse con Eriol. Noté que lloró.

-Tu amiga se encamina a un error fatal. – Afirma Shaoran – Matrimonios arreglados no es la solución. – Dice con tanta intensidad que el rostro de la ojiverde se llenó de suspicacia. El sujeto añadió antes de que Kinomoto le preguntara.- -Yo… estuve comprometido en un matrimonio arreglado – la chica no ocultó su estupor.- Y no lo acepté.

-¿Un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Te eligieron una esposa? – Añade con estupefacción.

-Así es. – Asiente el chino y captura la atención de la ojiverde. Se cruza de brazos para añadir con total sinceridad.- A veces los padres creen tener la razón en todo y no es así. Contrario a tu amiga, no fue por dinero. Simplemente un acuerdo familiar. El asunto es que no acepté.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – Pregunta la chica sumamente curiosa. La expectativa brilló en sus ojos esmeraldas y Shaoran se deleitó con ellos unos segundos antes de responderle.

-Estoy en Japón… ¿No es así? Primero fui a los Hiragizawas y este me contrato… - Recuerda rápidamente la mentira que rodea su identidad- fui a la universidad y luego llegué aquí a Japón. ¿A ti no han tratado de casarte?

-¡No! Santo Cielo claro que no.- Responde aturdida ante semejante idea.- Mis padres se casaron por amor. Mi madre tenía dieciséis años… mi padre, un poco más mayor. – Dice con melancolía. – Jamás imaginaría a mi padre haciendo tal cosa.

-¿Qué hacen tus padres?

-Mis padres están muertos.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Sakura se encoge de hombros diciendo.- Solo me quedan Tomoyo y Touya. La madre de Tomoyo y mi madre eran primas. Mi madre trabajó cierto tiempo como modelo juvenil y mi padre es… era arqueólogo.

-¿Arqueólogo? ¡Vaya! Siempre quise estudiar antropología e historia. Pero al final me encaminé por la carrera de negocios.

-¡Te habría agradado! Escribió varios libros sobre la historia del oriente y la mezcla del antiguo Egipto con la cultura de Asia.

-¡No puede ser! – Dice con fascinación y su sorpresa no se oculta en sus facciones.- ¿Kinomoto Fujitaka es tu padre? - Sorprendiendo a Sakura y Shaoran muestra su satisfacción al verle asentir.- ¡Fantástico! Tengo dos de sus libros escritos hace diez años… sobre su viaje a oriente medio y la migración de la cultura israelí luego de la salida de Egipto hasta Grecia. ¡Es sorprendente! Sus investigaciones son tan verosímiles que tradujeron uno de sus libros al chino.

-Si, lo escribió con un colaborador norteamericano. Fui a Grecia aquella vez con sus investigaciones. ¡Fue fascinante!

-Yo siempre he querido ir a Grecia.- Ahí no bajan su tono de voz hablando animadamente.

-Es preciosa. Una ciudad sobre rocas y arrecifes. No hay muchas calles anchas para coches y solo llegas a algunas zonas por burro o motos. – Haciendo una pausa añade.- Tal vez… quieras ver unas fotos… tengo unas fotos en mi departamento. Y algunos de los documentos de mi padre de esa época. No he podido despegarme de ellos.

-Me encantaría. – Dice el varón para satisfacción de la chica cuyas mejillas están arreboladas.

-¿Te parece bien mañana en la noche? Es mi día libre… y así podré hacer la cena.

-¿Mañana en la noche? Me toca cerrar. Iría bien tarde- Dice pensativo.

-No hay problema. Ve directo saliendo de aquí y te espero. – Duda un instante para añadir.- ¿Qué me dices de ser mi pareja para la boda de Tomoyo?

-De acuerdo. Iré como tu pareja.

La sonrisa de Sakura iluminó todo su rostro y Shaoran sonríe por igual de una manera que piensa en unos segundos que es tonta. Sin embargo la expresión de júbilo en el rostro de la chica, es suficiente por el momento.

**-----------------------------**

-¿Cómo que irás a la boda de Daidouji con Kinomoto? – Pregunta sorprendida Miyari. En aquellos instantes, estaban terminando de acomodar las sillas y mesas y cuadrando la caja registradora quedando solo ellos.

Solo Sakura había sido invitada a la boda justificando Tomoyo que era una boda más "Familiar" que social aunque muchas personalidades fueron invitadas por sus ostentosos padres. Sakura sabe que aquella no era la boda que Tomoyo soñaba y tampoco aquel novio por lo que secundó a su amiga y los empleados lo comprendieron aunque no sabían las verdaderas razones.

Tampoco sus padres contrataron a DT como servicio de comida y tampoco ordenaron el pastel por ahí. Todo fue solicitado mediante coordinadores de eventos más costosos de Tokio.

Típico de los Daidouji.

-Sakura me invitó y yo acepté ir. –Viendo el rostro de incredulidad de Miyari este añade.- Me pareció una buena idea y no sabía que me invitarías a esa exposición- Procurando levantar las sillas.

-¡No puedes ir con ella!

-Miyari: está hecho. Voy con Sakura.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me rechazas a mi por ella… ¿Para que? Para que desde que venga su novio a la ciudad, vuelva a dejarte plantado.

-Sakura ya no está con su novio.

-¿Ah no? – Pregunta parpadeando par de veces. – Bue-bueno, ellos siempre están rompiendo y reconciliándose… - Ahí Shaoran deja de recoger sillas para dirigirle toda su atención.

-Creo que debemos aclarar algo: Mis sentimientos por ti no son los mismos tuyos.- Viendo a la chica ruborizarse intensamente. –Lo siento.

Shaoran le da la espalda y continúa acomodando sillas y retirando la mantelería para a la mañana siguiente ser reemplazada.

-¿A ti te gusta, cierto? ¿Kinomoto? - La voz de Miyari se escuchó como un susurro pero Shaoran le escuchó. No se volteó inmediatamente para darle el frente.- Ella no sabe que quiere en esta vida, Shaoran. Es una chica bastante complicada… jamás te dará el si definitivo y ese exnovio que la vive acosando…- cruzándose de brazos. – Ese si te dará problemas…

Shaoran se volteó mostrando su furia ante su declaración e inmediatamente, Miyari borró su sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro y por instinto retrocedió un paso.

-¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? El único novio que ella tuvo en estos momentos en su vida es Ganasaki y eso se acabó. ¿De quien hablas entonces? ¿De su hermano que quisiste que creyera que era su novio?

-Yo… yo… yo…

-No quería sacártelo en cara Miyari porque no es mi estilo. Pero ¿Sueles mentir para conseguir lo que te propones?

-Sha-oran… me estás ofendiendo.

-No. Tu misma te ofendes con tus palabras, tus acciones… tu lengua de víbora.

Miyari ahí si se puso color púrpura del coraje.

-Nadie en su sano juicio y con esas tretas tuyas, podría fijarse en ti. Tienes que madurar Miyari porque con trampas y enredos no podrás alcanzar nada en la vida de manera justa.

La chica tenía lágrimas en el contorno de sus ojos y las orejas y mejillas teñidas por la vergüenza. Quiso refutar. Quiso gritarle su verdad, la verdad tras la fachada de Shaoran Li quien se esconde es Li Xiao Lang. Pero se mordió la lengua. Por el momento no se encuentra en condiciones de discutir con él.

Así que lanzándole una última mirada de indignación, se marchó por la puerta de atrás y Shaoran no la volvió a ver aquella noche.

**-----------24 horas después. ------------------- **

La joven de ojos negros azabaches observa con indignación a su prima mientras esta termina de colocarse un poco de labial. Últimamente esta actúa de manera irreconocible mientras usa uno de los atuendos prestados por Nakuru y termina de colocarse un poco de maquillaje.

Esta nota la mirada de ira de la joven y pregunta.- ¿Supongo que no querrás acompañarnos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es indignante- bufa la joven de largos cabellos – ¡Y no deberías salir con ella! ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si te viera? ¡lo que diría tu esposo!

-Si que sabes arruinar un buen momento – dice dejando de pintar sus labios y mirándole a través del reflejo del espejo. – Si solo voy a salir a bailar con Nakuru. Me ha invitado- Y sonríe dándole el frente.- ¿Sabes? Deberías de acompañarlos. Estar encerrada en la casa no le hace bien a tu humor.

-¡Solo saldré de aquí cuando Xiao Lang gane conciencia y se marche con nosotras a casa!

-Entonces tendrás que sentarte a esperar. –Afirma Femmeii mirándole con seriedad.- Xiao Lang parece complacido consigo mismo. Es mas feliz siendo mesero que jamás fue siendo Li Xiao Lang. Eso tengo que admitirlo.

-¡Y tu eres una ilusa por secundar sus ideas de populacho! Tiene una falsa ilusión de la felicidad porque nadie aquí sabe quien es. ¡Es una situación absurda! – Cruzándose de brazos indignada- ¿Por qué rayos a Shaoran le gusta este horrible lugar y vivir en tales condiciones? No comprendo….- añade para exasperación de la otra joven Li.

En aquel momento y en otro lugar, el sujeto comienza a estornudar llamando la atención de la chica que se encuentra sentada a su lado mientras sigue mostrándole álbumes de fotos y recortes de diarios de las noticias por parte de Fujitaka Kinomoto.- ¿Estás bien? – Viendo que estornuda de nuevo añade.-Creo que alguien habla de ti.

-No. Creo que voy a caer resfriado – Replica el joven y llama la atención de las fotos al tocar otra y decir.- ¿Este donde es?

-Hmmm creo que es en Perú. – Afirma pensativa la chica viéndose a si misma bastante pequeña, acompañada de su hermano en aquella foto y atrás, se divisa una estructura de piedra bien alta. Ambos tienen sombreros de paja. –Recuerdo que en esta foto, escalamos esa pirámide. Ahí el aire es bastante denso. Comimos muchas cosas típicas de la región. Eran las vacaciones de verano y contrario a otros años, fuimos a ese lugar… - ríe de nuevo para añadir.- Touya tenía locas a las chicas de lugar. Recuerdo que nos invitaron a un arroyo que hay a unas horas de ahí a nadar… fue divertido.

-¿Tu mamá donde está en la foto?

-Ya mi madre estaba muerta.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Pese a todo, mamá la quisimos mucho pero papá se ocupó mucho de nosotros. Fue un padre genial. Y amó mucho a mi madre. – Ahí observando la mirada melancólica de Shaoran pregunta. - Creo que me contaste que tu padre murió. – Shaoran asiente. - ¿Lo extrañas?

-No lo conocí lo suficiente para extrañarle. – Afirma pensativo – Murió cuando yo era bien joven. Casi no recuerdo su rostro. Fui criado por Wei.

-¿Wei?

-Trabajaba para mi padre- Dice pensativo. –Mi madre es muy estricta y no tuve la relación con ella como tú tuviste con tu padre.

-Lo siento. No quise inmiscuirme.

-No te preocupes. A pesar de todo, me alegra hablar con alguien estas cosas. No puedo hacerlo con mi familia por obvia razones. – Mirándole un instante a los ojos y Shaoran se queda embelesado observándole. Sakura le sujeta la mirada quedándose ambos en silencio y sonrojándose cada quien como un par de adolescentes.

Sakura es la que retira su mirada visiblemente abochornada. Recoge los platos de la mesa de té donde cenaron para seguir observando fotos y dice de manera distraída. – Lamento mucho que la cena quedara un poco… quemada… me distraje un segundo y se me pegó de la sartén.

-No te preocupes. Últimamente llego tan tarde del trabajo que solo ceno cosas sencillas como emparedados o comidas congeladas de microondas. Es bueno comer algo diferente para variar.

-Soy pésima cocinera. Touya siempre ha dicho que un día de estos, alguien se enfermará del estomago si come lo que cocino.

-Si me enfermo del estomago, prometo que tu hermano no se enterará por mi – Sonríe Li. Sakura se levanta llevando una parte de los platos y corre a la cocina; se queda pensativa mirándolos en sus manos y siente su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

Sakura sonríe como una boba. ¿Qué le pasa? De acuerdo, su prima tiene razón: está atraída por Li. Pero no puede asegurar que siente lo mismo por ella. ¿O si?

-¿Necesitas ayuda!? – Escuchó tan cerca de ella que se sobresaltó y gritó de repente cayendo todos los platos que tenía en sus manos al suelo.

Shaoran se lanza a recogerlos al mismo tiempo que ella.- Disculpa, no pensé que estabas distraída. – Dice con verdadera consternación mientras recoge las piezas de loza rota. – Disculpa.

. - Es mi culpa. Me distraje. – Añade recogiendo por igual las piezas del suelo. Ambos los depositan en el zafacón. Se lavan las manos y prosiguen para la sala. Ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro en el sofá y se quedan en silencio. Sakura toma uno de los otros álbumes y le dice.- Mira, aquí está mi padre en China.- Pasando la foto al joven. – Supuestamente ese es unos de las excavaciones de un viejo palacio chino. Dinastía no se que…

este lugar. Soy de Hong Kong pero esté palacio está en otra ciudad. Ahora mismo puedes ir con excursionistas. Han trasladado muchas de las piezas a los museos. – Opina Shaoran.- Es un lugar con mucha historia. Se te pone la carne de gallina al estar de pie allí.

-Debiste estudiar historia. Se nota que te gusta- Opina Sakura con una sonrisa de simpatía a las palabras del sujeto. – Y le habrías agradado a mi padre. Él siempre encontraba un tema que hablar de historia.

-Creo que a mi también me habría agradado- Quedándosele viendo unos instantes- Que… ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de mi, si supiera lo que pienso de su hija?

-¿Hoe? – Pestañeando dos veces.

-¿Qué es alguien sorprendente…- Ahí rozando su mejilla con el contorno de su mano – Que es valiente…- Ahí sonrojándole y su corazón se disparó a millón ante la mirada de interés departe del joven.- Que es hermosa… o que quiero besarle aquí y ahora…?

-Sha…Shaoran.- Dice ella con nerviosismo, sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada, hasta las orejas. El sujeto fue acercando su rostro a ella pero por instinto, Sakura retrocedía poquito aunque al final decidió aventurarse y avanza su rostro al rostro del varón al tiempo que la mano de este desciende hasta su cuello y ambos cierran los ojos.

Fue un beso lento, sin prisas y superficial. Aunque dura segundos para ambos se siente como una tibia brisa en una tarde de verano y una eternidad. Al terminar el beso, Shaoran se separa de ella para notar su rostro rojo, con sus ojos cerrados y que va abriendo poco a poco para mostrar un inmenso brillo en las esmeraldas de su mirada.

Es una fantasía hecha realidad.

-Oh ancestros- Dice fascinado acariciando su rostro y aproximándose mas a ella. –Es tal cual lo imaginaba.

-Sha---oran- Dice ella tartamuda de la impresión y más roja todavía.

-Me gustas… mucho, Sakura…

-Shaoran… me gus-tas tam-bien…pe-pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hay otra que gusta de ti… tu tal vez le correspondes…

-¿De quien hablas? – Pregunta aun acariciando sus mejillas y frunciendo su ceño.

-Hablo de Miyari…

-Miyari no me interesa. Se lo he dicho ya… ayer de hecho.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

Asintió para añadir.-Le comenté que iba contigo a la boda de Daidouji. – Sonríe complacido. –Y ha valido la pena… eres una persona muy especial. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi… pero te conformaste con pelearme.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Recuerdas eso?

_-"Porque no creo que la señorita Daidouji aprobaría este tipo de comportamiento señor Li… y es una primera mala impresión ¿no lo cree?"_

-Oh Santo cielo – replica ella atónita y abochornada. - ¿Recuerdas cada palabra?

-Me acuerdo de todo lo que dices…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué…

-Porque creía que… que estabas con alguien mas- Afirma bajando su mirada- ¿Cómo podía creer que una chica como tu no tuviera novio? Bueno… hasta hace poco.

Sakura lo observa con atención añadiendo.- Si lo dices por Ganasaki él no es mi novio. Vive fuera de la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que podía hacerlo funcionar… un noviazgo de distancia. Pero parece que él no duró mucho tiempo siéndome fiel. Tal vez no todos los noviazgos de distancia funcionan.

-Pueden funcionar. Si se tiene el ánimo y la fidelidad; confianza puede darse.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Bueno contigo y por ti lo haría. –Dice con una sonrisa y Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar acelerado ¡Cielos: Este hombre si que es gallardo! -¿Y tu? Si me fuera… de viaje… ¿Esperarías por mi?

-¡Ay no se sinceramente! – Añade pensativa e incluso tocando con su dedo su barbilla.- Porque dependería si hay un actor joven y guapo en la ciudad de Tokio y entrara en DT no dudaría…- Ahí sus labios fueron callados por los masculinos que comprendieron la tonada de burla e ironía en sus palabras. Las manos de Sakura ascendieron hasta el rostro del varón y se deslizaron lentamente hasta su cuello. De ahí hasta su pecho, inclinándolo sin necesidad de palabras, profundizando sus besos y las manos del varón se deslizan hasta su cintura para ella quedar parcialmente sobre su cuerpo mientras sus besos se vuelven más intensos y exigentes para satisfacción de ambos.

Ya una vez que se ven necesitados de aire se quedan observándose mutuamente. Sakura dice con voz grave.- Solo bromeaba…

-Bien. Yo no bromeo- Acomodándole un mechón de sus cabellos castaños tras la oreja y mirándole a los ojos. Luego de un largo silencio entre ambos este dice.- Sakura… yo…

-Shhhh… por favor, no arruines el momento – Añade ella y en un arrebato ingenuo de su parte, vuelve a besar sus labios de manera entrecortada… una y luego una segunda y una tercera vez. Le mira a los ojos y dice. - ¿Me decías algo…?

-No, nada- Se ve el sujeto convencido y ahora es él quien busca sus labios de manera urgente y se olvidan que algo mas existe que ellos dos, sintiéndose dichosos y tontos por haber perdido tanto tiempo.

_**--------------------------**_

El grandioso día había llegado. Las limosinas eran estacionadas en la entrada de la mansión Daidouji, bellamente decorada por miles de capullos de flores de tonos blancos y naranja. La entrada decorada con una alfombra del mismo color con detalles dorados en sus bordes daba la bienvenida a los cientos de invitados de los más altos estratos sociales. La banda de música ya tocaba para entretener a los invitados que probaban la fina champaña y consumían los bocadillos de caviar y paté. Trajes de diseñador, joyas de marcas exclusivas y perfumes caros, eran el tema en el ambiente mientras fotógrafos de los principales diarios cubrían el evento para dar los pormenores antes del cierre de edición de aquel día.

¡El matrimonio de dos grandes familias y dos grandes corporaciones! Era la comidilla del momento y él titulo de aquella mañana de las páginas sociales y de finanzas de los principales diarios y al día siguiente de las revistas corazón.

¡Ciertamente un "Feliz" evento!

La cocina trabaja a todo vapor para suplir las necesidades de tantos invitados. Los pisos superiores, andaban los mayordomos y doncellas incluso contratados de más para proporcionar lo que los invitados quisieran. Fue exigencia de los Daidouji hacer la ceremonia en su impresionante mansión aunque Tomoyo pidió una ceremonia más íntima y con ello no repartió invitaciones entre sus empleados. Sus padres le dijeron que se haría como ella quería. Obviamente el resultado fue diferente. Hay personas que ni los novios conocen.

¡Que tonta! Pensaba ella en aquellos momentos, perfectamente maquillada, ya con las joyas que luciría para la ceremonia y el sencillo vestido de dos piezas, descansa sobre la cama. Observa la venida de coches y la burbujeante presencia de los medios en la entrada de la mansión y en los jardines aquellos que contaban con acreditación.

-¿Aun no estás lista? ¡Kana llegará en cualquier momento! – escucha la voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Se voltea para ver el traje de tres piezas, chaqueta con pedrería de color gris, camisa de seda y falda hasta las piernas que porta su madre. – No es tan difícil… escogiste un traje poco atractivo hija- Viendo el sencillo diseño de dos piezas de una chaqueta de color marfil y falda larga. - ¡Por Dios Tomoyo, Anímate! Cualquiera creerá que vas para un funeral.

-¿Hasta cuando continuarás con tu cinismo, madre? – Dice con la lengua filosa sorprendiéndole por su actitud -¿Crees todavía que es por mi gusto que me caso con alguien a quien no amo?

Sonomi Daidouji endulzó su mirada al observar a los ojos vacíos y visiblemente tristes de su hija. Dudó unos instantes para decirle con melancolía. – Lamento que no tuvieras el romance de cuentos de hadas, pero no puedes negar que tendrás una boda como tal, Tomoyo. Muchos no pueden contar con tu suerte…

-Preferiría una boda de dos testigos, y hasta una cena en la intimidad, que este circo. Y hasta fugarme con la persona que amo- su madre le reclamó con su mirada y el bochorno de su rostro a lo que ella Añade- Tú y mi padre jamás se interesaron en conocerme lo suficiente para saber que quiero. Este espectáculo es de ustedes, no mío.

Sonomi mostró una mirada llena de consternación y en pocos segundos las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos amatistas (los mismos de su hija) quebrándose su voz al decir.- ¿Crees que alguna vez quise esto para mi hija? ¿Crees que alguna vez lo vislumbré en un futuro? Quiero que seas feliz…- Dice tratando de acercarse a ella pero la mirada de advertencia de su hija la hizo reconsiderar y se quedó donde estaba.- Quiero que lo tengas todo en el mundo. – Hace una pausa- Se que él te ama… podrá hacerte feliz… tratará de hacerte feliz. – Insiste pareciendo querer convencerse a si misma que a su hija.

Tomoyo suavizó un poco su postura. La observó intensamente unos segundos: Su mirada es sincera. Su dolor, podría serlo también.

-Siempre te he amado, hija. Tu padre también te ama. No lo dudes un segundo. Está sumamente asustado. Preocupado. Todo eso que te ha dicho, de los trabajadores, de lo que pasaría si la empresa declara bancarrota, es cierto hija; pero también es cierto que su consternación es precisamente esa: su poca habilidad para los negocios y las malas inversiones sean precisamente lo que lleven a esas personas a perderlo todo. Él no quiere eso… no se perdonaría.

-¿Así que sacrificar a su hija en un matrimonio por conveniencia es su manera de hacer que las cosas estén bien y dormir con la consciencia tranquila?

Sonomi sospesó sus palabras antes de responderle y diciendo con calma – Creo que… tu padre, no sabe expresarte como se siente. Si supiera decírtelo, entenderías sus razones…

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron a ambas y Sonomi procuró limpiar sus lágrimas de sus ojos antes de ir a la puerta a abrir. Atrás de esta vislumbra a la joven de ojos verdes quien ya está vestida y lista. – Oh Sakura… ¡Te ves preciosa! – Viéndole pasar a la habitación y observándole con aprobación añade. -¡Toda una señorita! Dejarás a mas de uno impresionado… aunque estás un poco despeinada querida.

-Si por eso he subido – Añade la ojiverde visiblemente avergonzada y añade con una mirada significativa a Tomoyo.- Vine por error con la ventanilla del coche abierta…

-¿Coche? ¿Acaso no pasó por ti una limosina?

-No. Vine en el coche de Touya. Me tardé un poco en estar lista y Touya estaba desesperándose así que él vino en la limosina.

Ahí observando a Tomoyo dice. – Bueno Tomoyo insistió que sea tu hermano que la entregue y queríamos el cortejo aquí temprano… ayuda a Tomoyo a terminar de alistarse y péinate un poco querida. – Dejando a las chicas a solas.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo que con la ventanilla debajo? ¿Acaso la ventanilla te quitó el labial también? – Señalando sus labios y sonríe – Para mi que tu andabas en otras cosas menos con la ventanilla debajo – Sonrojándola intensamente.

Sakura asiente avergonzada y añade.- Shaoran me trajo. Le dijo a mi hermano que me traía en su coche y que le dejara las llaves y se adelantara. Touya no estaba muy convencido pero accedió. Y bueno… - Sonrojándose hasta las orejas- A Shaoran le gusta mi vestido también y… - Ahí guardando silencio ante la risa de su prima que no puede evitar gozar ante el rostro de su amiga y su anécdota.

-Me alegra mucho que las cosas entre tu y él vayan tan bien. ¿Te gusta no?

-Peor que eso – dice Sakura mirándole por el reflejo del espejo mientras retoca su labial. – Creo que me estoy enamorando de él, Tomoyo… y eso me asusta.

-¿Te asusta?

-Es demasiado pronto. Hace poco rompí con Ganasaki…

-No es demasiado pronto Sakura. Además él y tú no tenían una relación muy normal que dijéramos. Y me contaste que no te era fiel. Pero… Li no es de aquí. – Haciendo una pausa. - ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que regresar a su hogar?

-Bueno no ha hablado de eso. No me ha dicho que volverá a China. ¿A ti te ha dicho algo?

-No para nada. – Dice aparentando indiferencia y sabiendo la verdad acerca de la identidad del chino. –Pero no me gusta que te encariñes con él… es decir…- Viéndole alzar una ceja- No quiero que termines con el corazón roto.

-Quien no se arriesga no gana. – Afirma Sakura de manera pensativa y añade.- Se que es un simple mesero y que no tiene un centavo. Vive en un aparta-estudio, pero no será así por siempre. Me respeta, le gusta escuchar lo que tengo que decir…

-Y sabe besar- Añade guiñando el ojo para sonrojo de la ojiverde.

-Y eso. Pero son muchas cosas. Las grandes y las pequeñas. No pensé sentirme así con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ganasaki me sentí así…

-Me alegro por ti Sakura. En verdad estoy feliz por ti y espero en verdad, que lo de ustedes sea duradero. – Dice abrazándole. - Ojala todas pudiéramos contar con tu suerte.

En aquel momento la puerta se abre y es una de las doncellas más antiguas en la casa. Esta dice.- Perdón señorita. Me mandan a avisarle que empezarán la ceremonia en quince minutos. Y a la señorita Kinomoto que le esperan al pie de las escaleras en cinco.

Tomoyo asiente y nota que la música de los jardines ha cambiado. Aquello le hace sentir un respingo en la boca de su estómago.

La muchacha sale y ambas amigas se miran simultáneamente. Es Sakura quien dice. – No tienes porque hacerlo. Aun estamos a tiempo.

-Sakura… -Dice su amiga con expresión cansina en su voz. Incluso se separa de ella para tomar el traje de bodas de la cama.

-No, escúchame Tomoyo: no le debes nada a tus padres. No le debes nada a nadie. No tienes porque sacrificarte.

-Sakura: cientos de personas…

-Que no son tu responsabilidad. Cometes un grave error solo para cubrir las faltas de tu padre. –Insiste su amiga persistiendo.- No vale la pena… todo esto no vale la pena… no eres feliz. Y no eres una santa para cargar con el peso del mundo en tus hombros y posar tu felicidad en algo que no es verdadero.

Tomoyo tiene sus ojos embargado de lágrimas. Sakura por igual está nerviosa y sus ojos abnegados con lagrimas pero que aun no salen. Por un segundo, solo por un instante Sakura vio en los ojos de Tomoyo que la estaba convenciendo; que su amiga, aquella luchadora, independiente y bondadosa amiga, regresaba. Que siendo una persona dura y consciente de sus propias decisiones y valores, no se deja amilanar y dominar por nadie.

-La boda. Los invitados… Kana- Ahí observando a su amiga y preocupándose.- Sakura: los Ebisawas ellos no son buenos…

-Lo se. – Dice su prima con premura.

-No se que sean capaces de hacer cuando no baje y me case con Kana. –Cerrando sus ojos y notándose su mortificación.- No se… no se…

-Tomoyo escúchame: - Ahí atrayendo su mirada y le observa a los ojos.- Un hombre que no puede conseguir una esposa a su manera y necesita que su padre la compre, no es un hombre bueno. No es ni siquiera un hombre. Tiene que ganar tu corazón por sus propios méritos. Y si eso no pudo lograr, es porque no es el hombre para ti – Haciendo una pausa al notar que sus palabras tienen efecto en la amatista.- Pero ambas sabemos de quien estás enamorada… quien está dispuesto a ayudarte… si se lo pides.

-El no me ama Sakura…

-Y tampoco tú amas a Kana. Piénsalo: prefiero casarme con mi mejor amigo que casarme con mi enemigo. –Sakura le abrazó luego de eso y decidió caminar a la puerta diciendo sin mirarle.- Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, estaré contigo Tomoyo. Eres mi mejor amiga, si decides bajar esas escaleras con tu vestido de novia, estaré guardando tu ramo. – y con esas ultimas palabras salió por la puerta.

**------------------------------------------------**

La china estaba entrando en la oficina de los Hiragizawas y observa suspicazmente que no haya nadie. Cierra la puerta tras ella sigilosamente y va directamente al escritorio para tomar el teléfono, marcando con agilidad unos números y a poco tiempo dice. – Llamada por Cobrar. Hong Kong, China. Corporación y Exportaciones Li, el escritorio de Yelan Li para ser exactos. Esperó unos segundos hasta que le conectaron y dice con premura.- Jin Hu soy yo, Li Meiling. Necesito hablar con mi tía Yelan, ahora. – En chino.

Solo pasó unos segundos para escuchar la voz fría y autoritaria de su tía y protectora diciendo.- _Me sorprende tu llamada Meiling. Pensé que estabas escondiéndote también. _

-Venerable Tía.

-_Me has decepcionado Meiling. Tanto. Primero por no retener a Xiao Lang, luego por no enterarte que huiría… y tu, por irte sin avisarme. _

-Tía: Tengo noticias. Si me permite contarle.

_-¿Noticias? ¿Qué puede decirme tu que yo no sepa?_ – Pregunta con helada voz y cierta ironía.

-Se que está molesta pero…

_-¿Molesta? No me has conocido molesta, niña tonta y débil. No tienes la voluntad, el corazón o el carácter de ser la esposa del Líder corporativo de China o de esta familia_.- Haciendo una pausa. -_ ¿Femeii está contigo? _

-No ahora mismo. Eso es parte de lo que quiero contarle: Ella está diferente… cambiada. No se que le pasa… creo que tiene que ver con la amistad que lleva con alguien.-

-_Akizuki Nakuru ¿Qué esperar de una mujer separada de su esposo? ¿Divorciada o liberal?_ – Dice la mujer sorprendiendo a Meiling. - _¿Crees que no se que están donde los Hiragizawas? Me subestimas. Y ella también. Ya trataré con "Mi hija" cuando me vea con ella. _

-¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces, Venerable Tía?

_-¡Oh Meiling! La única razón por la cual pierdo mi tiempo contigo o pretendo casarte con mi hijo es por la promesa hecha entre mi esposo con tus padres. Pero vienes decepcionándome una vez tras otra tras otra…_ -Meiling sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- _Logra traer a Xiao Lang a Hong Kong y me aseguraré que se case contigo. Pero si soy yo quien lo traigo… bueno, no te molestes a regresar a la casa- _Ahí cortando la llamada para sorpresa de la chica.

**--------------------------**

El hombre de mirada oscura paseaba sus ojos por la multitud reunida en la gran escalera decorada con flores mientras observa un momento después su reloj en su muñeca y se siente inquieto. Su esposa habla y da instrucciones a las doncellas de su casa mientras toma una copa de champaña de uno de los meseros y sus miradas se encuentran a la mitad.

-Tu hija se le hace tarde – Habla Ebisawa llamando su atención y nota el atisbo de nerviosismo de su pronto pariente político. De su brazo viene su esposa tomando una copa de champaña.

-Sabes como son las mujeres. Además esta boda son siempre para las novias…- sonríe a su interlocutor. - ¿No querrás ver a tu futura hija política con el maquillaje corrido, cierto?

Ebisawa sonríe y avanza camino a los jardines, cruzando miradas con Sonomi. Esta se aproxima a su esposo y su nerviosismo la delata al preguntar.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tu hija… se tarda- observa a su alrededor a los invitados que ya caminan para el jardín donde se efectuará la ceremonia.- Ve a ver que la entretiene.

-Tetsû: seguro está terminando de arreglarse. – En aquel momento el hombre sujeta su brazo con violencia pero ella, se suelta de él, incluso derramando champaña en el traje del sujeto. – No me vuelvas a tocar. Estás tomado… ¿Acaso no puedes esperar a que termine la ceremonia para emborracharte? - Los Ebisawas se hacen lo que no observan nada y voltean su mirada atraídos por los invitados que cruzan su camino para saludarles y felicitándoles.

-Mujer: estás sobrepasándote.

-No. Tú lo estás. Tu hija… tu única hija está por casarse con un sujeto que no conocemos en verdad, Tetsû. Un hombre que ella no ama… - Bajando su voz para no llamar la atención de los demás invitados. –Así que no me digas que me estoy pasando con lo que digo, sino que digo la verdad…- y añade para sorpresa del hombre.- Cuando este circo acabe, juro que te voy a dejar… esto se acabó.- Volteándose y dejándole plantado en la escalera con la mirada atónita sobre la espalda de su esposa.

Los invitados se inquietan a medida que los minutos pasan. El novio, al lado del quiosco de madera y pintado de blanco fue construido especialmente para esta ocasión. Las hileras de sillas blancas y flores del mismo color decorando el pasillo donde la novia debe de caminar.

Sentado de lado de la novia, Tetsû toma asiento. No es quien caminará con la novia hasta el novio sino Touya. Pero su nerviosismo es notable, no le preocupa la advertencia de su esposa con mudarse. Lo que si le preocupa es que es tarde y la boda aun no da inicio.

En el interior de la casa Sonomi al igual que Tetsû está nerviosa. Touya la observa tenuemente y Sonomi se abochorna mirando al otro lado para terminarse su copa de champaña. Al otro lado, nota a Sakura al pie de las escaleras con el ramo de la novia y su propio ramillete de dama de honor observando con nerviosismo alrededor y luego al final de las escaleras.

Impaciente se aproxima a la amiga de su hija y al llegar a ella pregunta.- ¿Dónde está, Sakura?

-Debe… debe de estar terminando de vestirse.

-Cuando la dejé, estaba por vestirse… ya ha pasado mas de media hora. – Replica la mujer de ojos azules. – Iré a ver donde está y porque tarda tanto – Exasperándose y subiendo las escaleras con premura.

Touya se aproxima a su hermana le mira por igual. Finalmente el varón dice.- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Viéndole sonreírse nerviosa.- ¿Sakura?

-¡No se Touya! Pero espero que sea lo que pienso… - Mirando con ansiedad al tope de las escaleras. – En ese momento se aproxima el acompañante de Sakura y ella dice.- Shaoran…-sonriéndole. Se aproxima a él mientras él trata de preguntar algo.- Creo que algo ha pasado.

-Los invitados comienzan a impacientarse. Que decir del novio. Está sumamente nervioso. No creo que esperen mucho más… ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

Sakura se encoge de hombros con una tenue sonrisa de complicidad mientras Touya observa aquel chino junto a su hermana como si fuera una mancha en su zapato.

¡Que poco le agrada aquel muchacho!

Ya en los pisos superiores, Sonomi se cansó de llamar a la puerta de su hija cuando finalmente abre la puerta. La habitación está vacía. Llama el pasillo del armario, luego al baño de la joven y no ve nada. Sale nuevamente a la habitación para notar unas cuantas prendas de vestir sobre la cama y el vestido de novias sin tocar.

Entonces su temor y nerviosismo se torna en preocupación.

Encima del traje de bodas encuentra una breve nota escrita con la papelería de Tomoyo que dice tres simples palabras "_**No puedo hacerlo**_".

--------------------------------

-¿A que te refieres con que no está? – Ruge Tetsû a un grupo de doncellas de la casa Daidouji. En los próximos quince minutos después del descubrimiento de Sonomi de la nota, llamó a las doncellas de la casa para buscar en todos los rincones de la casa por su hija sin rastro alguno de ella. Ya como ultima instancia procuró buscar a Tetsû con una de las doncellas para no despertar sospechas.

Así se encuentran enfrente de la escalera de la mansión con doncellas de la casa como testigos además de los Kinomotos y su esposa, enterándose que su hija no se halla en ninguna parte.

-Tiene que estar en alguna parte ¡Búsquenla bien!

-Creemos que pudo haberse escapado por la escalera trasera de la casa…. –Dice la encargada de las doncellas un tanto nerviosa por la cólera del dueño de la casa. – Señor…

-Los de seguridad no creen haberla visto salir… - Dice un encargado de la seguridad aproximándose a Sonomi.

-No puede ser… ¡No puede hacerme esto! – Dice Tetsû ahora visiblemente mas asustado que enojado. -¿Dónde está?

En aquel momento la voz de Kana se escucha en el lugar cuando dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿Dónde está Mi novia!? ¿Por qué todos han desaparecido? Daidouji… ¿Qué acaso Tomoyo aun no está lista?

Atrás de este, vienen sus padres.

-¡Daidouji! ¿¿Qué pasa?? ¿Acaso alguna reunión previa a la boda? – Pregunta Ebisawa con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta al ver el nerviosismo de los esposos Daidouji y parte de la seguridad allí presente. - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Daidouji!

-Tomoyo no está – Dice finalmente el varón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? ¡Tiene que estar! Se casa con mi hijo.- Dice no confiando en las palabras dichas por el hombre.

-Tomoyo no está en la casa. No la encuentran por ninguna parte.

-¿Cómo que no está!?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que está aquí! Mi novia tiene que aparecer…

-Que escándalo. – Dice la señora Ebisawa de manera despectiva. - ¡Los invitados! ¡La ceremonia! ¡La prensa! ¡Oh querido, vamos antes de que la prensa se de cuenta!

-¡A un cuerno con la prensa! Daidouji me prometió la compañía. Me prometió Empresas Daidouji. ¡Me prometió su hija para mi hijo y lo cumplirá así tenga que traerla por los cabellos!

-¡Ella! – Dice Kana señalando a Sakura—Ella subió hace un rato… ¡yo la vi! Debió de verla… -Avanzando a donde Sakura quien sorprendida no daba crédito a lo que dice.- ¡Tu tienes que saber donde está mi prometida y lo dirás! – sujetándole por el brazo con intensidad.

-¡Suélteme! No se donde está… -Dice Sakura – ¡Que me suelte!

-Me dirás donde está Tomoyo así te lo tenga que sacar a la fuerza.

-Oye: Suelta a mi hermana – Dice Touya sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le pega en la cara un solo puñetazo al sujeto haciéndolo caer de espaldas ante la mirada atónita de los Daidouji, escandalizada de la señora Ebisawa quien fue inmediatamente a auxiliar a su hijo y el señor Ebisawa amenaza con demandarle.

-¡Shaoran! – dice Sakura preocupada corriendo a brazos del varón extranjero mientras observa con sorpresa al joven Kana en el suelo consecuencia del golpe dado por su hermano en plena cara. Incluso de la nariz le sangra.

-Me importa un cuerno su demanda- Replica el sujeto.

-¡Ustedes son sus amigos! Deben de saber donde está mi hija…- dice Daidouji avanzando hasta el par de hermanos. -¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – En aquel instante Touya le golpea con todas las fuerzas en su estómago mientras Sonomi grita escandalizada.

-¿Había necesidad de hacer esto, Touya!? – Dice Sonomi yendo a auxiliar a su esposo.- ¡Por Dios Touya! Te comportas a veces como un cretino –añade Sonomi viendo a su esposo toser por el golpe que le quitó todo el aire de su cuerpo.

En aquel instante Ebisawa padre, colérico avanza hasta su hijo mientras Touya se mantiene en atención y observando a todos. Incluso el de seguridad ni siquiera intenta defender a sus jefes.

¡Ese sujeto es mucho más alto que él!

.- ¿Es absolutamente necesario golpear a Daidouji, Kinomoto? – Pregunta Shaoran al lado de la ojiverde.

-Cuidado _Gaki_. O sigues tu… - Replica el sujeto observando a Sonomi un instante. – Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Indicándole a su hermana y Shaoran que no permanecerán mucho aquí. –Ya este circo se acabó.

Y es que Touya ha deducido todo a la perfección. Sabe que la sonrisa de Sakura un tiempo atrás y la carta que Sonomi le interrogó a Sakura luego de bajar las escaleras, le deducen que su prima Tomoyo, ha escapado.

Pero ¿Dónde está?

_**------------------ Dos días después.**_

El hombre que una vez fue uno de los empresarios más prometedores de la economía japonesa ahora se halla debatido. Sentado sin su saco ve los portafolios abiertos y los diarios financieros quienes arrojaron la bomba acerca de su fracaso corporativo y la quiebra de unas de las empresas más estables de todo el Oriente. Lo mas extraño es que no está tomando. Su mirada se halla perdida. Sus ojos son la prueba de dos noches sin dormir, acumulado de meses de trabajo echado por la borda.

¿Y su hija, donde está?

Nadie sabe donde se encuentra. Ni una pista de su paradero. Espiando incluso a los Hiragizawas para no obtener nada concreto acerca de su escondite. Los departamentos de ella y de Touya Kinomoto siendo vigiladas sin ninguna respuesta positiva.

Entonces, tocan a la puerta. Dice "Adelante" Sin observar a la misma. Y es cuando escucha la voz de la figura principal de sus pensamientos decir.- En serio, ¿Eras capaz de darme a los Ebisawas para salvarte tu mismo o por salvar la corporación….? En verdad te desconozco padre. – Haciendo que el mismo se volteara.

Su mirada atónita pasó al asombro y finalmente a la comprensión. – Y tú… nunca haces lo que se supone que los otros esperan de ti… ¿No es así hija? – Incorporándose- Por ti, lo perderemos todo. Pero, me alegra que estés a salvo.

La chica alzó las cejas replicando.- Me sorprende que te preocupe mi bienestar. Hasta donde se, solo te importa tu reputación, tu estatus en el mundo de los negocios y tu propio bienestar- Avanzando al escritorio y colocando el aro de compromiso de Ebisawa dice- Dadas las circunstancias creo que es mejor que tu entregues esto a tus amigos.

-No son mis amigos. Nunca lo fueron.

-Ya no importa- - Dice la amatista y su padre nota su rostro y sus facciones: Tomoyo pese a haber pasado dos días se nota mas madura, más indiferente a los asuntos de los demás y totalmente repuesta de todo lo ocurrido. Vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros y un sueter, Daidouji la observa un instante notando el parecido físico con Sonomi y su terquedad debe de admitirlo que lo sacó de él.

Pero por la mirada de la chica, nota que la pudo haber perdido. Perdido su cariño por sus acciones. Por su testarudez de no perderlo todo y sentirse un derrotado.

Y ahora, esta le mira con indiferencia.

-Algún día… exigiré tu perdón – Afirma el sujeto –Pero no será ahora… pues me has decepcionado.

-¿"_yo_" te he decepcionado? ¿En serio no has aprendido nada de todo esto? – Tetsû solo se conforma con mirar y tomar la sortija dejada por la chica en su escritorio.- Es posible que todo lo que significaste para mí como padre, se haya perdido. – Haciendo una pausa – Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que no desampararé la empresa de mis abuelos. Y tampoco echaré un lado mi legado.

-¿Tu legado?- Pregunta con ironía.-¿Cuál legado? Lo he perdido todo. Todo.

-No lo has perdido todo. – dice atrayendo la mirada de su progenitor que se desvió a la puerta donde una segunda persona se hace presente y visible al hombre que ahora se encuentra al lado del escritorio notablemente sorprendido ante la presencia de aquel sujeto en su oficina quien se aproxima con lentitud pero con la frente en alto y finalmente se coloca atrás de su hija quien devela con su mirada que no extraña su actitud de estupor sobre su mirada y no se desvían sus ojos para donde se ha dirigido los de su padre.

-¿Qué… que significa esto?

-Significa que si hubieras confiado en mi, habrías notado que mis planes no son totalmente ilusos – levantando su mano izquierda en donde su dedo índice está una sortija plateada con una piedra solitaria de topacio sorteada de pequeños diamantes. - Ahora la que puede salvar la empresa soy yo: acepta mis condiciones o lo perderás todo... no tienes alternativa.

**-------------------- Continuará. **

_**Comentarios de la autora.**__** Me querrán matar. ¡Cuánto drama! ¡Cuánta ansiedad! Así mismo me sentí cuando culminaba este capitulo. Ya pueden ver que Tomoyo ha retomado el camino que le corresponde y nuestra querida protagonista está de vuelta. Pero ¿Qué tanto tuvo que sacrificar y que pensar para llegar a la decisión de buscar esta solución? ¿Cómo llegaron ella y su "prometido" A esto? ¿Alguien tiene dudas de quien se trata!? Bien la verdad que este capitulo ha sido uno de los mas difíciles de escribir y no les negaré que incluso ahora le doy una y otra vez su revisada. Ya llegamos con este a la culminación del capitulo 11 y a la recta final de la primera parte de "Dulces Tentaciones" ¿Cómo que primera parte? Se puede decir que Dulces Tentaciones, tiene dos partes. Una que vemos el mundo y la vida a través de los ojos de Tomoyo. Pero ¿Qué es mirarla a través de Eriol Hiragizawa? ¿Acaso no tienen curiosidad? El capitulo 12 será la culminación de la Primera Parte de Dulces Tentaciones. A partir del 13 daremos inicio a la vida de los protagonistas a través de los ojos de Eriol. Ahí veremos una razón y un motivo para muchas de sus situaciones, decisiones. La vida de Shaoran desde la perspectiva de su amigo lo que le dará un poco mas de protagonismo a la segunda pareja dentro de la historia. También veremos la entrada de los personajes que rodean la vida de Eriol un poco más en la historia. A todos los que han llevado esta historia a casi 300 rr ¡muchísimas gracias! Estoy mas que agradecida con el apoyo percibido en esta historia de CCS e incluso siendo recomendada en algunos BLOGS en español. Si se que apoyan y critican la historia a su manera ^^ en realidad es mucha mas promoción de la que jamás imaginé. **_

_**Ahora bien, un poco a los RR recibidos en este capitulo. Para que vean que esta ocasión tengo más tiempo y oportunidad de responder sus comentarios: **_

_**Adriana A. L. Holitas. Bueno al fin Eriol se da cuenta que tomoyo vale algo mas para él. Pero ya sabes como son los hombres :P los demás protagonistas tienen su historia detrás y nadie se imagina la clase de secretos que esconde uno de ellos. Mientras me despido deseando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate y gracias por tu comentario. **_

_**Kissa-Ragod. La verdad esto es fantasía pero muy apegada a la realidad: se por experiencia de hombres que antes de perder – o para ganar- posición, dinero o acomodarse la vida, venden a sus hijas al mejor postor. No bromeo, hay hombres que prefieren ver vivir a sus hijas como amantes o en matrimonios infelices y sin futuro siempre y cuando el dinero no deje de venir. Otros consideran a sus hijas como cargas de las cuales librarse. Una gran realidad en muchos hogares. Un abrazo para ti y gracias por tu apoyo. **_

_**Madeleyn. ''Hola! Si ha habido muchos cambios en estos últimos capítulos. Secretos, mentiras, muchas emboscadas. Egoísmo, envidia, lujuria… etc. Tetsû tiene serios problemas y las cosas podrían empeorar sino acepta la propuesta de Tomoyo en estos instantes. ¿Qué crees que puede pasar? Un abrazo para ti. **_

_**Ana. ¡Holitas! Yo tb estoy muy contenta de actualizar finalmente como Dios manda. La verdad que ha habido mucho que contar en dos capítulos y la trama se complica ^^. La verdad que los hombres poseen sus "Raros momentos de iluminación" y ese fue el caso de Shaoran con el capitulo 10. No te decepcionará todo lo hecho por nuestro chino favorito en el presente capitulo. Ciertamente Shaoran y Sakura tuvieron sus grandes dosis en este capitulo. Un abrazo y nos leemos en la siguiente entrega. **_

_**NerakCibeles. ¡Hola Chica! ¡Gusto de leerte! ^^ ya estoy mucho mejor –y me conviene pues mi musa tiene un látigo en su mano ^^´´ ya hasta le tengo miedo :P. ya ves que no puedes decepcionarte con esta entrega. ¡Hubo de todo! Y menos tiempo de espera que con el 10. Femeii y Touya no tuvieron gran participación en este capitulo pero creo que se verá mas de estos dos en la segunda parte de DT que estuve anunciando mas arriba. Yelan… bueno ella AUN no ha demostrado todo su "Potencial". La verdad se verá mucho mas de esta mujer también en la segunda parte: Muchos pagarán el involucrarse con los Li y entrometerse en la vida de sus hijos pero ¿Quién le dará la cara? ¡Esto es algo que incluso a mi me resulta un misterio! **__****__** Cuídate. **_

_**Ama88. Gracias por tus felicitaciones pero lo importante es que a ustedes, los lectores, les guste mi trabajo. Espero que esta actualización – mas temprano que la última vez – te de alegría. **_

_**Un abrazo y te cuidas. **_

_**Andreaa. Hola. Si tienes razón: soy la que administra Cronicas el grupo de yahoo con la ayuda dE Naiko chan ^^ soy gran fanática de mikki y fue gracias a ella que entré en el mundo del fanfic ^^ y el resto es historia. Muchas gracias por el seguimiento a la misma y espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. ¡Esperaré tus comentarios!**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño avance de lo que se verá en el capitulo 12 y final de la primera parte de DT: **_

…_-¿Qué diferente es este sacrificio de casarse con alguien al que ibas a hacer con Ebisawa? _

_-Ya te lo dije: prefiero cederte las empresas a ti. Prefiero casarme contigo… _

_-Pero no me amas. _

_-No crees en el amor ¿Qué te ame es tan importante para ti? _

_-¿Qué sientes por mi? _

_Un silencio sigue aquella pregunta y Tomoyo corta el contacto visual para responderle.- Ahora mismo no confío en ti Eriol. No te amo y en definitiva prefiero casarme contigo que con Kana. _

_Eriol no mostró un atisbo de incredulidad en su declaración. -¿Matrimonio por conveniencia? _

_-Así es. _

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! Un abrazo a todos y esperaré sus comentarios. **_

_**Crys. **_


	12. Capitulo 12: Huída y Explicaciones

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Capitulo 12. Huída y explicaciones. **

"_No se que puede resultar de todo esto. Pude haber percibido que era una mala idea desde el principio y no lo vi venir en su momento. Tardé en reaccionar. Tal vez muchos pensarán que era un plan un tanto egoísta de nuestra parte. No lo planeé. Todo vino espontáneamente y no lo vi venir en mis pensamientos pero luego de una difícil noche en un hotel no tuve alternativa. Muchos criticarán mi forma de haber hecho las cosas; porque no lo dije desde un principio. Porque no me decidí desde el inicio y dejé que las cosas llegaran hasta el extremo de dejar un novio en el altar y luego todo lo que siguió ocurrió de manera tan vertiginosa. Lo dejé hasta el último momento y luego, lo pensé: tal vez porque no estaba solo en mi decisión. Lo veo a él y no veo nada en su persona que me ayude a aclarar las cosas. A decirme que las cosas estarán bien y me ha ayudado y tratado de una manera que no lo creí posible. Algunas veces hacer cosas por el afán de desquitarte de alguien no da los mejores resultados. Nunca he sido de ese tipo, pero esta es mi primera vez en esta situación y no es la mejor… al menos para mi y mi forma de ser. Trato de llevar las cosas de una perspectiva positiva pero se que nada bueno puede venir de esto. No lo amo en estos momentos; me siento tan traicionada por sus intereses. Pero ¿Puedo llegar a recuperar lo que perdí con sus intrigas? No lo se. Tampoco se en estos momentos que estamos en una casa de verano de los Hiragizawas si este llegará a cumplir su promesa a cabalidad. Solo nos pasamos un poco de tiempo juntos._

_En un movimiento un tanto extraño es él que viene a mí y yo no rechazo su presencia… solo como amigos. Cenamos juntos, nos pasamos unos momentos en el día caminando por la playa, me hace cortas y breves preguntas y luego de mis respuestas siguen otras; él calla pareciéndolo pensar todo. Luego se va a resolver sus negocios al despacho. Se que algo le preocupa pues su mirada lo delata pero no trato de averiguar demasiado. A veces miro su mano con la fina banda de platino y no insto a observar la mía en mi mano izquierda, creo que al igual que a mi le resulta algo raro esta situación. He decidido mantener mis distancias a pesar que soy su esposa. El camino hasta aquí no fue fácil y debo de admitir que las semanas previas a la boda fueron de total caos pero lo manejábamos como dos personas a las cuales no les intimida la situación. Leí por ahí que nuestro matrimonio no es el único en el mundo; muchos se casan por interés incluso engañando a la otra pareja de sus verdaderas intenciones._

_Suerte para nosotros, nuestras intenciones fueron claras desde el principio: yo quería que salvara a mis padres de la ruina total; quería salvar Empresas Daidouji. Y él quería las empresas. Cada quien obtuvo lo que quiso ¿No? Pero entonces… ¿Por qué percibo en su mirada que no es todo lo que le interesa? Ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones. Si pudiera leer su mente ¿Qué cosas me diría esta? Pero por otra parte, mejor no invadir la mente de alguien como Eriol Hiragizawa; Podría llevarme una sorpresa. Pero… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en estos instantes?_

_Ahora mismo que escribo en este diario, Eriol se encuentra recibiendo una llamada en el salón de la casa. Acabo de enviarle a Sakura por correo una nueva receta que probé aquí anoche. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo tanto tiempo libre y me siento tan tranquila que me he dispuesto a invertir un poco del mismo en actividades constructivas. Y Dulces Tentaciones siempre ha sido mi sueño. No tengo experiencias de este tipo pero puedo asegurar que esta no es una luna de miel normal. Son vacaciones. Este lugar es hermoso y ahora mismo me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi habitación con vista al mar. Ahora mismo está nublado. Aquí solo estamos Eriol, una cocinera y yo. La casa es pequeña: una pequeña casa campestre con vista al mar. Algo muy diferente a lo que imaginaría en Eriol o al resto de los Hiragizawas. Pero hay muchas cosas que no conozco de él. Así como hay cosas que seguro él no sabe de mí. Somos amigos pero muy desconocidos para habernos casado. Pero el camino hasta aquí y en este momento no fue fácil._

* * *

Tomoyo va ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No esperaba en realidad que la reunión con su padre luego de haber huido de la boda con Kana le tratase como "Hija pródigo" y mucho menos. Aquello si le habría sorprendido considerando las circunstancias y lo irreconocible que está el "autor de sus días". Lo cierto es que a pesar que pudo leer por unos segundos que se tranquilizaba que estuviera a salvo, la presencia de Hiragizawa y luego la conversación que continuó lo puso de malas a peor.

_-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Daidouji una vez la sorpresa dejó de enmudecerle y de observar al par con estupefacción. - ¡él! ¡Te vas a casar con él?_

_-No creo que pueda esperar felicitaciones de tu parte pero si prefiero que mermes el volumen de tu voz- dice su hija con autoridad y firmeza en su mirada- estás hablando de mi futura familia política. O de mi esposo. _

_-¡No comprendo! ¡Dejas de casarte con Kana Ebisawa por él! Deshonrar mi nombre… por el Hiragizawa… ¡Los dioses me castigan! _

_Tomoyo guarda silencio unos segundos observando a su progenitor hablar en voz alta y condenar su suerte en el mundo. Ya cuando cerró sus ojos y apretó su cabeza con sus manos fue la joven quien dijo. – Eriol ¿Podrías permitirme unos momentos a solas con mi padre? Espera afuera… no tardaré. _

_Eriol dudó en dejarle a sola con Tetsû. Pero aun así no le llevó la contraria y le lanzó una última mirada al sujeto que luce derrotado. Ya una vez Eriol cerró la puerta tras él tomoyo se permitió hablar. _

_-¿Crees que me interesa mucho tu opinión sobre mi elección? – Cruzándose de brazos y observando a su progenitor que le miró con los ojos derrotados.- No me interesa nada de eso. Día tras día que ocultaste tu derrota como director de las empresas, alejabas a mi madre y a mí, más y más de ti. Cada vez que confabulabas para aproximarme a Kana Ebisawa - la joven observó un instante por las ventanas enormes de la oficina para ganar fuerzas y añadir- Fui una buena hija para ti. No soy lo bastante débil para no darme cuenta de ello. Fui rebelde en mi cuenta pero nunca para preocuparlos, decepcionarlos o avergonzarlos. Ahora mismo estás furioso pero pronto disfrutarás de los resultados de esta decisión. _

_-¿Me quieres decir que "Yo" te empujé a casarte con el hijo de mi mas grande enemigo? _

_Tomoyo se arrodilló a pocos centímetros para decir con voz calmada y sin una pizca de doble intención en ella.- Papá: tú siempre fuiste tu más grande enemigo. Lo fuiste cuando caíste en el más bajo instinto de casarme con un hombre que pudo haber matado a una jovencita, solo por conservar tu integridad como empresario. Para salvar tu reputación. _

_-Ahora mismo soportaría irme a la extrema pobreza con tal de que no te cases con ese hombre… - Dice con imploración en su voz. – Con cualquiera excepto con el hijo de Hiroshi. _

_Tomoyo estudió su mirada unos segundos antes de responder.- Precisamente. – Atrayendo la mirada de su progenitor. - ¿Odias verme al lado de los Hiragizawas? ¿Portar su apellido? – Viéndole asentir débilmente.- Tan fuerte… tan poderoso que aparentas… ahora veo una verdad que…- negando con la cabeza- Precisamente por eso me caso con Eriol. En cierta forma, no lo odio como tú lo haces. Alguna vez estuve…- cortando su revelación.- Estabas por casarme con alguien diez veces mas peligroso para tu reputación que Eriol o su padre. _

_-Lo que dicen de Kana… no es cierto. _

_Ella alzó las cejas visiblemente sorprendida preguntándole a la vez- ¿Quién te afirmó eso? ¿Su padre? ¿O tu conciencia tratando de callar la culpa de tu corazón? – Incorporándose- ya no importa. Cederás tus acciones a mi persona, mas mis acciones y las suyas que ha comprado – ahí enmudeciendo a su padre- mi "Prometido" tomará control administrativo y financiero de las empresas. Lo que si ten por claro (y esto no lo sabe Eriol) es que una de las razones las cuales me empuja a casarme con él es por supuesto verte a ti sufriendo el hecho que me caso con el hijo de tu más grande enemigo. _

_Tomoyo esperó una represalia de su parte. Una maldición a la pareja… una amenaza de que su vida sería de miseria y desdicha… algo. _

_Sin embargo Tetsû Daidouji guardó un vergonzoso silencio. Viéndolo por última vez posó su mirada en la argolla que descansa en la madera del escritorio y decidió tomarla ante la vista de Tetsû quién no se lo impidió tampoco. _

_Parece que su padre jamás pelearía otra batalla. _

_Ya viendo que no tenía mas nada que decir o hacer, simplemente se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella y viendo la mirada de Eriol (muy comprensiva) pero sin conocimiento del secreto y la razón verdadera tras su propuesta de matrimonio al varón. _

La joven se vio a si misma de repente, en el coche conducido por el varón de mirada añil: Se quedó ensimismada en sus recuerdos de aquella reunión con su padre y se sintió a si misma llena de culpa. En parte la razón que le inundó para casarse con Eriol es precisamente un "berrinche". Poco común en ella quien siempre actuó con perspicacia pero por el otro lado (observando al apuesto varón que conduce el coche) no puede decirse que sean solo aquellas dos razones. Y la tercera le embargó de dolor al simplemente mencionarla en su cabeza. Sin que Eriol se diera cuenta, limpió una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. _"la última lágrima que derramaría de aquí en adelante" _

-¿Te llevo a casa? – Preguntó Eriol atrayendo su mirada.

-No. Llévame a las oficinas del señor Ebisawa. - Dijo con firmeza y Eriol alzó una ceja siempre mirando el camino a lo que ella añade.- Es necesario.

-Pensé que podrías dejarme ese escabroso asunto a mí. .- Se ofrece caballerosamente. –Creo que has peleado suficiente por hoy.

-La batalla aun no ha terminado. E insisto que es lo mejor.

-Dame una razón por la cual debería de dejarte ver ese sujeto. – Tomoyo nota la manera despectiva como el hombre de mirada añil hizo ese comentario.

-Porque esto no terminará sino lo enfrento. Al padre y al hijo. Al padre pues fallé en nuestro acuerdo. Y a Kana lo dejé plantado en el altar. Tengo que encarar las consecuencias y no tengo miedo de hacerlo.

Eriol se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo y la miró con intensidad. Tomoyo no le retira la mirada pero el varón puede percatarse que aquella mirada no es la misma de la jovencita alegre, feliz y exitosa que captó su atención aquella noche de su cumpleaños.

-Voy contigo – Dice Hiragizawa.

-No- Dice tajante - Mi padre me entregó esto de vuelta – mostrando el anillo de compromiso dado por Kana. – Si es tan cobarde de enfrentar a este sujeto, no seré como mi padre.

-No eres como Tetsû.

-Si, lo soy en otras cosas pero no huiré de las personas solo porque creen tener el mundo en sus manos. – Añade y mira adelante diciendo.- Está en verde… - Eriol arranca el vehiculo y ella dice. – Te agradecería que me esperaras abajo.

.-No me gusta. – Dice apretando el volante.- No me gusta para nada.

-No tiene porque gustarte. – Dice ella con sequedad – Es mi asunto. Y lo resolveré sola.

Así Eriol respeta su deseo y se estacionó comentándole que si en quince minutos no bajaba, subiría a buscarla. Aquello ni animó o hizo ninguna reacción en la amatista. Sin despedirse de él, descendió del coche y tomó el camino a los elevadores de la empresa.

Tomoyo como podemos suponer, en estos dos días ha tenido una especie de transición. Después de que Sakura la dejase en su habitación preparándose para la boda, su mente caviló el consejo de su amiga.

No hay ninguna duda: Sakura siempre podía tener respuestas acertadas para situaciones difíciles.

Pero colocar "Todos los huevos en el canasto" (Siendo precisamente el canasto el joven Hiragizawa) no es algo que sea de su total agrado. Sin embargo, no puede tomarle en su contra que fingió ser su amigo. Tal vez hubo un momento que si lo fue. Su advertencia sobre quien es Ebisawa también fue un punto a su favor. Y advertir a Sakura y aliarse con Shaoran.

Es un estratega, se lo otorga.

Pero también le dio a entender que es un hombre con muchos defectos.

Así que no lo pensó mucho: Se calzó de una ropa cómoda. Tomó algo de dinero y salió de la habitación tratando de pasar desapercibido con el personal de la casa. El hecho que saliera por la puertecilla del servicio que da a la sala de cine que le construyeran sus padres cuando tenía ocho años, jugó un punto favorable. Por ahí le hizo fácil tomar las escaleras del servicio y escabullirse por un lado de la mansión y tomar la entrada lateral como un empleado cualquiera de la residencia. Nadie se fijó en ella. ¿Quién podría fijarse que Tomoyo Daidouji salía de su casa en el día de su boda?

Pero luego, lo que tuvo que hacer, requirió de agallas.

_Ubicada a unas cuatro cuadras de la casa de Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo no lo dudó mucho para llamar al teléfono de la casa por un teléfono público. No podía confiarse que los sujetos no estuvieran vigilando la casa y luego cambió de parecer: a esta altura deben de saber que ella se marchó. No le quedó otra que, aquella noche pasarla en una habitación de un hotel de poca categoría en donde apenas durmió. Encendió la televisión a mitad de la noche para ver imágenes ya repetidas del fiasco de la boda de la casa Daidouji donde aun "No se tienen declaraciones de la familia Ebisawa". Ellos contrario a sus padres, quienes declararon que la boda no podía llevarse a cabo por problemas familiares. La comentarista no dudó en lanzar sus sospechas: que no hubo boda aunque las circunstancias son desconocidas aun. Pero si sospechaba que algo tenía que ver la novia. _

_Tomoyo a la mañana siguiente no dudó en salir a las oficinas de Eriol. Sabía donde estaban pues había comido una vez con Eriol cerca del lugar. Las oficinas las conformaban tres pisos arrendado de una torre de 25 pisos ubicados casi en el centro de Tokio. Tomó un autobús y se dirigió a la dirección indicada. No tardó mucho pues la placa de oficinas instaladas en la construcción le confirmó los pisos de Finanzas e inversiones Hiragizawa. Así que aun no siendo hora de trabajo de muchas oficinas, llegó allí antes incluso que llegara la recepcionista. La puerta estaba cerrada y por tanto Tomoyo esperó unos cuarenta minutos antes de que llegara una mujer quien se sorprendió de ver a esa jovencita allí. _

_-¿Si?_

_-Buenos días. – viendo que su uniforme y los trapeadores que lleva en un carrito supone que es la encargada de la limpieza. - ¿Tiene la llave a este despacho? Necesito entrar. – Señalando las puertas de vidrio. _

_-Lo siento. Pero no puedo. No tiene identificación y nosotros nos responsabilizamos… _

_-Oh si, disculpe usted- Tomando nuevamente asiento en el sofá de la estancia. La señora toma su gafete y lo pasa por infrarrojo que muestra su accesibilidad al lugar y abre cerrando tras ella. _

_Tomoyo se dispuso a esperar nuevamente. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando levantando la mirada se sorprende de ver a un sujeto de mirada azulada al otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente giró el cierre abriendo la puerta que les separaba. Ya Tomoyo estaba de pie. _

_Se quedan observándose en silencio y finalmente él le invita en silencio a pasar. No hay duda para Tomoyo que el sujeto pudo haber llegado antes que ella o pasaría la noche en la oficina. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando él rompe el silencio mientras avanza por el pasillo.- Disculpa que me encuentres en estas circunstancias- Dice señalando su camisa estrujada y su cuello desecho. – Me quedé trabajando hasta tarde y parece que me quedé dormido. _

_Tomoyo no dijo nada y llegaron a la oficina de Eriol… es tal cual Tomoyo imaginó en el sujeto: muebles oscuros. Librero en el fondo lleno de libros. Un equipo de sonido. Una mesilla en el centro de un juego de muebles de color oscuro. Elegante, sobrio y occidental. El mueble mas largo, tenía una almohada en una de los soporta brazos y una manta descansa en un lado. El hombre no mintió cuando dijo que se quedó a amanecer en el lugar. _

_-¿Quieres tomar algo? Tenemos en una cocinilla con jugo y demás… si quieres puedo prepararte algo de desayunar. _

_Tomoyo negó con la cabeza en silencio. _

_Eriol mantuvo una expresión indiferente pero su interior decía muchas cosas: la noticia que Tomoyo no se casó le cayó si como sorpresa pero también cierta preocupación pues Li le confirmó que Sakura le dijo que no estaba en su departamento (Touya astutamente dejó al varón chino en su aparta-estudio, antes de llevar a Sakura a casa), y que tampoco fue al departamento de Touya. Hasta esa hora la mortificación por el paradero de la joven lo tenía en un grado de irritación que no soportando la presencia de su familia y las mismas preguntas repetidas del paradero de ella, abandonó la casa Hiragizawa con excusa de mucho trabajo y tomó camino a sus oficinas donde durmió. _

_-¿Sueles quedarte a dormir en tu oficina? _

_-Aquí en Japón, solo un par de veces. En Londres mi oficina está en un edificio que me pertenece así que tengo un pequeño departamento en el ático del edificio. –Haciendo una pausa y le indica que se siente. - ¿Estás segura que no quieres nada? Un poco de café o té. _

_-No. No quiero nada. No por ahora. No por lo que tengo que hacer. _

_-¿Hacer? _

_-A estas alturas dudo mucho que no estés enterado que no me casé con Kana. – Empieza explicando. El sujeto no la interrumpe. – Li y Sakura deben de mantenerte al tanto. _

_-Debo admitir que Li me llamó y me contó los eventos. Pero no me dijo que supiera donde estabas. _

_-Pasé la noche en un hotel. Pero ese no es el asunto. El asunto es que no puedo por mucho tiempo esconderme. –Ahí mostrando temor en su voz.- No puedo ir a mi departamento porque no se lo que podría pasar. Pondría en peligro a Sakura. O algo mas… Ebisawa no es un buen hombre… me refiero a su padre. _

_Eriol palideció ante sus palabras pero respetó sus pensamientos al no interrumpirla. – Como tu mismo trataste de explicarme, los Ebisawas controlan todo. Incluso venir a verte o al menos escapar de ellos fue un esfuerzo como no te imaginas. No lo digo por mi… pero lo digo por todos los que me importan. – Ahí mirando a sus ojos.- Así que necesitaré de tu ayuda protegiendo a Sakura y su hermano. A mis padres… _

_.-Creo que tus padres y tus amigos están a salvo. – Dice Eriol cruzándose de brazos – Los Ebisawas les encanta tener las cosas bajo control y el mundo en sus manos pero también son muy orgullosos por su apellido, su fortuna y no escándalos. No tratarán nada en contra de ellos. _

_-¿Ni cuando ese hombre no se haga con la empresa?_

_-Creo que por el momento es su ego el que está destruido Tomoyo. Podrá ofrecerle a tu padre que se la venda. Pero te aseguro que no será justo con el precio. Buscará la forma más déspota de humillarle y con ello cobrar su venganza por la humillación a la cual fue sometido. Es alguien sumamente rencoroso._

_-Por eso he venido a ti. Bueno en parte. A Ebisawa no le conviene que la empresa sea embargada por las deudas en los bancos y los préstamos. Es por ello que, quiero que tú la tengas. _

_-¿Perdón? _

_-Te las estoy cediendo.- Afirma Tomoyo - Mis acciones. Las acciones dejadas por mi abuelo para mí. Son tuyas. _

_-Tomoyo…-Dice no muy convencido y dispuesto a rechazarlas. _

_-No déjame terminar. Las acciones que mi padre les iba a ceder a Kana por mi matrimonio también serán tuyas. – Afirma y observando con intensidad afirma llena de confianza- Se que querías comprar la corporación. Lo se… o al menos lo supongo. Eres un financiero y sabes el valor real pese a la caída y las deudas. Lograrás pagar los préstamos… Tienes el dinero. _

_-Dinero de inversionistas. _

_-Inversionistas que confían en ti ¿Cierto? _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Tomoyo? Dejaste bien claro la última vez que nos vimos que no querías saber de mí y por supuesto no te importó lo que dije de Kana. _

_-¡Estaba enojada! Estaba herida… _

_-¿Y ahora? _

_-Estoy desesperada. La empresa… mi legado, se va a perder por la ineficacia y por dinero. Sabes que no debe de pasar- insiste mostrando su desesperación. – Tú quieres la empresa. La pongo en tus manos. Las acciones mías te darán un pequeño porcentaje pero estarás dentro. –Haciendo una pausa- Se que tu compraste acciones. – Ahí atrayendo su mirada visiblemente sorprendido.- Si, lo se. Eres financiero. Sino creyeras en el futuro de la corporación jamás te habría interesado en primer lugar. _

_-Tengo acciones que he ido comprando bajo diferentes nombres. Tu padre cometió el error (aunque para mi fue una oportunidad) de poner en venta nuevas acciones para capitalizarse, lo que resultó con mas participación dentro de tu empresa. _

_-¿Y…? _

_-He procurado adquirir todas. _

_-¿Todas? ¿Todas las acciones? _

_-Me dan participación de un veinticinco por ciento._

_Tomoyo abrió la boca pasmada. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para lo que el hombre dice. –contrario a mi persona, eres demasiado confiada y leal. Otra mujer en tu posición habría investigado mi fortuna. Me alegra que no lo hicieras. –Visiblemente agradecido. – Tengo dinero… inversionistas… todo lo que puedas imaginar. _

_-Eso percibo ahora. – Dice atónita y siguiendo con la conversación añade.- Mis acciones no son tantas como las tuyas pero podrían darte una ventaja que no tienen muchos de los de la mesa directiva. Entonces, están esas acciones que mi padre tiene en su poder. Esas serán un poco más difíciles de conseguir. Pero si mis cálculos no me fallan, tendrás suficientes acciones para controlar casi un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la corporación. Pero, esas acciones, las que tiene mi padre- Hace una pausa para añadir.- Solo puedo pasártelas si te casas conmigo. _

_Eriol la observó unos instante y en silencio. Tomoyo bien sonrojada espera su respuesta ante aquello. _

_-Tú no quieres casarte. _

_-No con Kana. _

_-Pero si conmigo. _

_-Esto es un mero acuerdo de negocios. Tú quieres la empresa Daidouji y yo necesito que salves a empresa Daidouji. Así es que manejas los negocios y así lo haremos. Un mero acuerdo de negocios, es todo. _

_Eriol se cruza de brazos para mirarle unos instantes. - Tú no quieres casarte conmigo. Tú quieres salvar la compañía de tus padres. _

_El tono de decepción en su aseveración hizo preocupar a Tomoyo quien le replica al instante.- ¿No es acaso lo mismo que quisiste hacer con Kaho Mitzuki? No crees en el amor que pudiste sentir por ella y sin embargo, le propusiste matrimonio. –El tono de persistencia se siente en su voz.- ¿Por qué es esto que hacemos diferente? _

_-Porque eres tú- la forma en que lo dijo, la mirada embargada de ternura y un brillo especial proveniente de sus gemas añiles, llenaron los ojos de Tomoyo de lágrimas ante su revelación. –Aunque me creas un hombre horrible y carente de sentimientos, si pongo en reserva los tuyos Tomoyo. Esta no es la manera que quieres hacer las cosas. _

_Con la voz llorosa y después de controlarse esta dice.- Pero tú no crees en el amor. Yo no creo que deba de casarme con Kana. Pero prefiero casarme contigo que eres mi amigo (si todavía lo eres) que casarme con él. Quieres ganar esta partida a Tetsû y por supuesto quieres la empresa. La estoy poniendo en tus manos. Cediendo mi parte y la que tiene mi padre que tiene que dármela al casarme. _

_-¿Y crees que solo te la dará porque te le aparezcas con una proposición matrimonial de la mano? ¡Le importó que fuera Kana quien se casara contigo Tomoyo! _

_-Él hará lo que le diga. Lo hará porque lo conozco mas que tu. Puede ser tozudo si, pero cumplirá su palabra porque me lo debe. _

_-¿Qué diferente es este sacrificio de casarse con alguien al que ibas a hacer con Ebisawa? _

_-Ya te lo dije: prefiero cederte las empresas a ti. Prefiero casarme contigo… _

_-Pero no me amas. _

_-No crees en el amor ¿Qué te ame es tan importante para ti? _

_-¿Qué sientes por mi? _

_Un silencio sigue aquella pregunta y Tomoyo corta el contacto visual para responderle.- Ahora mismo no confío en ti Eriol. No te amo y en definitiva prefiero casarme contigo que con Kana. _

_Eriol no mostró un atisbo de incredulidad en su declaración. -¿Matrimonio por conveniencia? _

_-Así es. _

_Eriol la observó un instante antes de asentir lentamente y no pronunció otra palabra mientras Tomoyo tomaba un poco de aire y se relajaba, ya que para el varón es mas que obvio el esfuerzo que requirió la chica declararle todo aquello. Mas un espíritu que creía tanto en el amor y no en la conveniencia. _

_-Solo una cosa- Dice Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada al ver que el hombre se disponía a marcar un teléfono. – Nos casaremos…- Añade y en pocos segundos una mancha escarlata se posa en su rostro por completo.- Pero no… _

_-¿No…? _

_-No me vas a obligar a ya… ya sabes…- Ahí mordiéndose el labio – Es decir…- tomando aire en repetidas ocasiones.- No seremos un matrimonio… normal. – Ahí Eriol bajó el auricular hasta la base.- Lo que quiero decir es que… haremos esto para que tengas las acciones en tu poder. Cuando la empresa se recupere en su totalidad, tu inversión la obtendrás con los dividendos y las ganancias y también los intereses. Y luego que tengas hasta tu último centavo del dinero invertido, nos divorciaremos. _

_-¿Divorciarnos? _

_-Mi padre no quiere tu ayuda Eriol… no le quedará de otra aceptarla cuando sepa que nos casaremos. Por el otro lado, te pediré cierta discreción al momento de tu tratar de salir con otras personas. – Viendo como este se sorprendía.- Ya te lo dije: Matrimonio todo diferente. Podríamos organizarlos en las próximas semanas. Al menos que consigas un juez civil que nos case en doce horas. _

_-¿Estás bromeando? Dime que es una broma de mal gusto. ¿Divorciarnos luego que cada quien "consiga lo que quiera"? – esto último no escapa a los oídos de Tomoyo que está cargado de ironía. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que es correcto que estemos casados cuando eso no es lo que queremos? _

_Eriol la observó por un segundo: no le perdona que la haya usado. Por supuesto que no accedería a estar casado con él aun cuando haya recuperado la empresa. Esto es estrictamente un acuerdo de negocios. _

_-¿Cuándo es que me perdonarás? _

_-¿Perdonarte? No soy rencorosa. Ya te he perdonado desde ahora mismo si accedes a mis condiciones. – Incluso Eriol detectó cierto rencor en sus palabras y sabe que no es del todo cierto su respuesta.- Pero en realidad, ya no te amo. Y lo que pude haber sentido por ti, ha sido borrado de mi persona. Pero en definitiva creo que eres una persona que no me … forzaría a tener algo contigo… como intimidad… cuando no siento amor por ti… o no me forzarías… como Kana habría hecho. _

_Eriol guarda un silencio que pone algo ansiosa a la joven. Lo ve sumiso y bien pensativo. Pasan unos instantes largos en silencio mientras el parece analizar todo lo conversado entre ellos hasta que dice.- Tomoyo. – Duda unos instantes antes de ceder a sus palabras.- Nos casaremos. Será como tú quieras. Pero no estoy de acuerdo en ese asunto del divorcio. Y puedes tranquilizarte: no tendremos intimidad como las demás parejas de casados. _

_Tomoyo respiró largamente y dijo.- Gracias. Gracias Eriol. _

_-Por el momento creo que tienes que volver al hotel por tus cosas. Mandaré a buscar un chofer para que te lleve. _

_-No tengo mas cosas. Solo salí con esto. _

_Alzando una ceja luego mueve su cabeza a ambos lados visiblemente sorprendido de su poder de decisión y dice.- ¿Cuándo hablarás con tu padre? _

_-Mañana. Por lo pronto quiero llamar a Sakura y dejarle dicho que estoy bien. _

_-Llama a Li. Él le dará el mensaje. Ya podrás hablar con ella mañana luego que hables con tu padre. Por el momento creo que necesitas desayunar algo. Luego te llevo a casa. _

_-¿A casa? _

_-A la casa Hiragizawa. Dormirás en una de las habitaciones para invitados. No puedes volver al hotel y no permitiré que estés sola hasta que hable con Ebisawa. _

_-¿Acaso la casa no está muy abarrotada con tantas personas? Con la familia de Li me refiero. _

_-No te preocupes por eso. Por el momento creo que debes ir a descansar. Te ves terrible… disculpa. No digo que te veas horrible es decir que te ves cansada. _

_-Se lo que quieres decir- Dice ella con voz pacifica. –Y tienes razón. Me siento cansada. No pude dormir casi nada anoche. _

_-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. – Dice decidiéndose y añade.- Nakuru podrá prestarte algo que usar mientras tanto. _

* * *

Ahora se encuentra finalmente llegando al piso donde está la oficina de Ebisawa. La recepcionista la presentó y tuvo la impresión que la mujer se sorprendió por su presencia pero aun así y pasado unos segundos que escucha la respuesta de su jefe, dice con una sonrisa.- Puede pasar. – Señalando la puerta de su izquierda. Tomoyo respiró profundo y tomó el pomo de la puerta, entrando por la misma.

Ebisawa estaba en el fondo. Sentado en su escritorio y sin mostrar sorpresa a su presencia, dijo con una voz firme.- Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo no le respondió.

-Debo admitir que tienes agallas, para hacer lo que hiciste. – Dice con un atisbo parecido al orgullo- Y luego, presentándose aquí. Sola.

-Quise venir para poner un alto a todo esto. Y entregarle el anillo. – Avanza sacando la sortija de su bolsillo para colocarla en el escritorio del sujeto. Pero no pasa desapercibido el otro aro que adorna el hueco dejado por el anillo de Kana.

-No perdiste mucho tiempo.- Opina el hombre- Ahora quiero saber que harás: Parte del dinero que me debe tu padre es una suma muy fuerte… demasiado para que la consigan en un corto plazo. – Alzando sus cejas y añadiendo una sonrisa déspota. –¿Quién se encargará de ustedes? Perdiste una oportunidad única. Mi hijo sabría hecho hacerte feliz.

-No me interesa ser parte de su familia señor Ebisawa. Y no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros pues encontraremos la solución. Lo que si le agradeceré es que deje de vigilarme a mi o a los míos. Que borre todo contacto con mi padre y que deje sus acosos. Tendrá su dinero muy pronto.

-¿En serio? – Añade con un gesto de satisfacción e incredulidad.- ¿Y como una mujer como tu conseguirá tal cantidad de dinero?

-Eso no es su asunto. Tendrá su dinero ¿No?

-Soy negociante y en realidad ya no me interesa que mi hijo se case contigo. Resultaste ser una decepción. Él aprenderá a superar tu pérdida. Hay joyas mas valiosas que tu en el mundo.

-Que bien que lo ha tomado en consideración ahora. Hará las cosas más fáciles para mí. – Se despide ella saliendo por la puerta. Sorprendida de lo fácil que resultó convencer a Ebisawa y librarse de ellos, no evita sonreír ante su inminente triunfo.

No habló con Kana. Ya que su padre lo hacía todo por él, no encontró conveniente perder el tiempo con el sujeto por lo que decidió simplemente reunirse con Eriol abajo y marcharse.

Cuando descendió al lobby de la empresa y salió por la puerta principal le extrañó no ver el coche de Eriol en el frente, donde le había dejado. Observó por ambos lados de la calle, divisando el coche un poco más debajo de la avenida. Avanzó a este para encontrarle apagado y vacío.

Ya volteándose y buscándolo con la mirada lo ve venir de la misma dirección de donde ella salió. No le sonrió pero nota que se viene limpiando el rostro con un pañuelo y cuando se acerca lo suficiente ve una mancha roja en el mismo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta sorprendida. – Eriol se quita el pañuelo de la boca para notarse una abrasión en un contorno de su labio. - ¡Oh Eriol! ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Kana Ebisawa. –Dice entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué lo has enfrentado? – Tomoyo recapacita y dice- Olvídalo. Dame las llaves del coche… - Eriol no hesita en hacer lo que ella le dice.- Sujeta el pañuelo en la boca.- No evitando rozar ambos sus dedos. La expresión de preocupación de la joven llenó de una extraña efervescencia el interior del sujeto. Ella no expresó mas nada mientras se colocaba en el asiento del piloto y saca el auto a la avenida una vez ambos lo abordan. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Un intercambio de ideas, es todo.

-¿Intercambio de ideas? Pareciera que te pegó con un bloque de hierro…

-En realidad fue con una pieza extraña que ensamblaba. Por lo pronto, no tenemos que preocuparnos por los Ebisawas.

-Por Dios. ¿Te peleaste con él?

-El lanzó el primer golpe- Añade con inocencia- Es de caballeros responder al segundo cuando no respondes al primero y sigue insistiendo – Encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Debiste ver como quedó él.- No evitando sonreír con satisfacción y una mirada de orgullo cruzar su expresión.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡Has actuado como un verdadero caníbal! – Mirándole como un total desconocido.

-Eso es tanto extremista. – Opina el hombre mirándole de reojo. Tomoyo se ve visiblemente perturbada por aquellas revelaciones. - ¿Acaso temes que a Kana le haya partido un diente o algo parecido?

-¡No es eso! ¿Por qué haces semejante pregunta? Solo digo que pudiste haberle dicho para que reaccionara de esa manera.

Eriol cabeceó una respuesta en aquellos instantes diciéndole.- No le alegró mucho que le informara que te casas conmigo y con él no.

Tomoyo vaciló un instante. Y finalmente preguntó.- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Debiste dejar que se enterara luego. – Negando con su cabeza.- ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

-No. Por el momento debo ir a trabajar. Vamos a casa para dejarte allá.

-No. Creo que ya es hora ahora que todo se acabó que vuelva al trabajo.

que Li y Kinomoto se harán cargo.

-No puedo quedarme en tu casa todo el día Eriol.

-"Nuestra Casa" – Reafirma con un dejo de satisfacción notado por la amatista. – Además ¿No tienes una boda que organizar?

El silencio cayó entre ellos pesadamente. Luego de un instante de incomodo silencio Tomoyo fue la que habló sin mirarle al rostro.- No. Voy a trabajar. Nakuru se encargará de ello. A ella le encanta organizar celebraciones y por lo que me dijo anoche, la idea de organizar ahora la boda de su primo es un sueño hecho realidad. _–"Si solo ella supiera la verdad en esta farsa". _

Y eso bastó. En aquel instante, Eriol se percató que tomaría más que tratar de mostrar interés por las cosas relacionadas por Tomoyo y casarse con ella para lograr el perdón.

* * *

Menos de dos semanas después y la boda se está llevando a cabo. Los pocos invitados se encuentran en el hermoso jardín de la residencia y mientras los meseros ofrecen bebidas o bocadillos, el ministro (amigo cercano y padrino de bautizo de Eriol) le informa a Hiroshi que la ceremonia debe de dar inicio ya en pocos minutos, información que le pasa a Nakuru y esta ni tonta ni perezosa, camina al interior de la casa no evitando saludar con la mirada a Touya y decirle. – Iniciará en unos minutos. Espera aquí a Tomoyo – Pues es quien entrega a la novia.

Continúa su camino al estudio donde Shaoran y Eriol terminan de prepararse. Dando el anuncio de que faltan unos minutos para dar inicio (no evitando notar que Eriol luce nervioso con su traje color azul marino y con una rosa blanca en la solapa). De ahí comienza a avanzar a los pisos superiores por las escaleras cuando escucha una voz decir.- ¡Espere! Señorita Akizuki –Haciéndole voltearse y con sorpresa en su rostro reconoce a Sonomi Daidouji. Los periódicos no hablaron de otra cosa que del matrimonio entre los Hiragizawas y los Daidouji y por supuesto que reconoce a la mujer de las fotos aunque jamás se han conocido en persona. Vistiendo de chaqueta color lavanda y zapatos de tacón dice con cortesía.- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Disculpe señora Daidouji. –Dice la muchacha con cortesía.- Tomoyo se prepara para "Casarse" en unos minutos y en lo personal, no quiero importunarla con su presencia.

-Es usted muy gentil por ponerlo en esas palabras- Añade con un tono de voz avergonzado combinado con el rubor de sus mejillas y su mirada nerviosa. – Comprendo que esté al tanto de lo que pasó entre ella, su padre y yo, pero si me permitiera hablar con ella. Tan solo un minuto.

-Me malinterpreta señora. No estoy diciéndolo por creer que protegería a Tomoyo de usted o su esposo. Mas bien Tomoyo se casa… y la verdad no quiero que malos recuerdos intercedan con los buenos que están por ocurrir.- Luego de notar la vergüenza escrita en todo su rostro añade con un suspiro largo - Se que ama a su hija- dice bajando la voz y descendiendo las escaleras lentamente. – Lo se… es madre. ¿Qué madre no ama a su hija? – Añade con gesto de cinismo tiñendo una vez más el rostro de la madre de Tomoyo de color carmín. – Pero son buenos recuerdos lo que tratamos de memorizar…

-No estoy aquí para decirle a Tomoyo que no se case con Hiragizawa. – Afirma Sonomi recuperando su orgullo. –Nada mas me puede hacer sentir mas feliz.

-¿Oh?

-Se que Hiragizawa le quiere. Y se que mi hija para hacer esto tiene que estar enamorada de él. Yo solo quiero que sepa que le apoyo.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta algo escéptica y alzando una ceja.

La mujer asiente y añade.- La apoyo. Si quiere casarse con él… si él la ama, no pongo impedimento para que se casen.

-Pues ya era hora. – Afirma Nakuru y en aquel momento una tercera voz se hace presente al tope de las escaleras haciendo que las dos mujeres observasen en aquella dirección.

Al tope de las escaleras y portando un sencillo ramo de azahares con unos botones de rosas blancas y su cabello arreglado en un moño elegante y enganchado en sus extremos por unos retenedores con piedras de color blanco brillante y lavanda. Su corpiño de mangas en encaje de color marfil, bien sencillo con unos botones perlados de color lavanda y su falda del mismo tono del corpiño cae hasta sus tobillos abriéndose en su caída para tener unos sutiles detalles de pedrería en su borde en tono marfil y lavanda. Maquillada de manera impecable, se hace acompañar por Sakura quien observa a madre e hija observarse mutuamente y ella no oculta su sorpresa ante la presencia de su prima política. Lo último que supo que Sonomi no asistiría a la boda por insistencia de su esposo.

Tomoyo descendió las escaleras lentamente ante la mirada de su madre. Ambas jóvenes se detuvieron frente a la progenitora de Daidouji quien no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y con los ojos escudriñando con satisfacción su rostro dice- Te ves hermosa. Eres una hermosa novia, hija.

Tomoyo tiene los ojos llorosos y trata de controlarse. La música cambia en el exterior y ella dice con la voz compungida. – Gracias mamá…

-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió… no debió de… - Pero Tomoyo le calla con un gesto.

-No. No te guardo rencor. Me alegra que estés aquí… - Añade con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonomi la mira un segundo: pese a que es un día especial y la expresión de Nakuru y Sakura es de satisfacción total, estas expresiones son ajenas a la misma de la joven que se supone que es el día más significativo de su vida.

: Solo te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. – Tomoyo asiente desviando su mirada a lo que Sonomi insiste- Te llevamos a esto. – Atrayendo su mirada- Lo se. Tu padre lo sabe… - Atrayendo su mirada- Está aquí…- Sorprendiéndola y añade- No hará nada para que no te cases con Hiragizawa. Sabe que es lo mejor.

-El perdón que te he extendido no se extiende a mi padre. – Afirma Tomoyo.- Se todo sobre el problema que tienen él y Hiroshi. Adviértele por favor que estamos en la casa de los Hiragizawas y que mantenga su distancia del padre de Eriol. Este es "Mi día" pese a las circunstancias- Sonomi asiente avergonzada.

-Tomoyo, es hora- Anuncia Nakuru nerviosa quien estuvo escuchando la conversación entre madre e hija.

Tomoyo asiente visiblemente nerviosa pero no se nota feliz. Caminando a la par con Sakura, se separa de su madre y de Nakuru. Sonomi dice sin gesto a pregunta.- Ella no es feliz. Lo puedo notar. Pero está enamorada de Eriol. Lo se. Conozco a mi hija.

-Puede que tenga razón. Pero Tomoyo no perdona que Eriol se haya comportado en parte, como lo hizo su propio padre; - atrayendo la mirada avergonzada de Sonomi mientras las chicas pasaban al área del patio y la música cambió para volverse típica de la caminata de la novia hasta el altar – Al principio será difícil para ella. Pero Eriol hará lo imposible por conseguir que le perdone.

-¿Cómo lo hará?

-Eriol la ama. Sus ideas del amor son diferentes a las de Tomoyo o cualquiera de nosotros. Pero tengo la certeza que Tomoyo le enseñará lo que es el amor- y sonriendo con satisfacción añade.- Para eso es la luna de miel. – Dando por concluida su charla con la madre de Tomoyo y caminando al patio para cerciorarse que todo marche bien y por supuesto para observar el momento del enlace de la pareja protagonista.

La ceremonia es breve no exenta de unas palabras de satisfacción del padrino de bautizo de Eriol diciendo que le llenaba de profundo orgullo ver finalmente el enlace de su ahijado al lado de una hermosa mujer. Ninguno de los dos se miró a los ojos durante la ceremonia aunque Tomoyo mantuvo su mano sujetada a la del varón hasta el momento de los anillos. Sakura y Nakuru derramaban algunas lagrimillas de felicidad que secaban inmediatamente. Por el otro lado la hermana de Shaoran observaba con una mirada llena de ilusión a su hermano menor como se mantuvo firme al lado de Eriol mientras los novios recitaban sus votos matrimoniales y las miradas que el heredero Li le lanzaba a la atractiva japonesa que sostenía el ramo de Tomoyo. No le quedaba dudas después de esto que su hermano estaba enamorado y en serio, de la chica de ojos verdes.

Y por lo que parece no es la única que se había percatado: al otro lado del pasillo donde la novia caminó, el alto sujeto que conoce como el mayor Kinomoto le lanza una mirada penetrante a su hermanito Xiao Lang. Y no solo eso, parecía querer partirlo con la mirada a lo que recordó que Sakura le refirió mas temprano aquel día mientras terminaba con los preparativos de la boda de que su hermano mayor era insoportable y no dudaba que le haría el día imposible a ella.

Y ahora estaba mas que claro que la victima de sus ataques sería Xiao Lang si continúa observando a la ojiverde con aquella expresión embelesada en su rostro. Pareciera segundos después para vergüenza de ella que Touya presentía ser escudriñado entre la multitud pues su mirada intensa y profunda se posó en su rostro avergonzándole intensamente y volviendo la mirada luego de sostenerla unos breves instantes a la ceremonia de los Hiragizawas.

La fiesta es sencilla pero no exenta de buen gusto en donde Eriol mientras recibe las felicitaciones de los invitados, pudo ver la mirada llena de profundo rencor departe de Tetsû Daidouji. No se entera cuando este entró a la fiesta pero estaba de pie del lado de su esposa. Eriol preocupado aunque no dijo nada, observó a Tomoyo a su lado quien ya se ha percatado de la mirada de su progenitor. Ella le saludó con respeto desde aquella distancia y su progenitor no respondió el saludo marchándose tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Sonomi saludó a la distancia y se marchó tras su esposo.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta Eriol luego de unos instantes.

Tomoyo no responde inmediatamente y añade con la voz compungida. – Lo estaré.- Eriol trató de decir algo mas, alguna palabra de consuelo pero Tomoyo a la defensiva añade.- Vamos, tenemos que saludar a todos. – Tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo entre la multitud.

Al lado de su ahora esposa, Eriol saluda a los demás invitados y llega el momento del brindis. Las fotos son tomadas con bastante elegancia para hacerla llegar a los principales diarios y no se permitió la entrada de fotógrafos con cámaras personales para evitar el caos y los rumores. La pareja recibe los brindis de buenaventura y bienestar departe de los invitados y pronto el primer baile toma efecto. Eriol dirige a la nueva señora Hiragizawa al centro de la pista de baile y la elegancia en los movimientos de ambos en un elegante vals enfoca la atención de todos los invitados.

-A pesar que es un traje poco tradicional debo decir que no me decepcionas: Estás bellísima. –Ante aquellas palabras, Tomoyo siente un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Esto es mas que un enlace de negocios Eriol – Dice Tomoyo a su oído – Pero te agradezco el cumplido. No podía dada las circunstancias, vestir de manera tradicional. ¿O si?

Eriol aferra su mano con mayor intensidad ante su respuesta. Se muerde la lengua pensando en la insatisfacción que representa aquella respuesta departe de la amatista. Su amargura es el filo de su lengua y su acuerdo es un recordatorio que Tomoyo vivirá ahora a su lado pero simplemente serán negocios.

¿Quiere algo más? Está más que claro. Desea a Tomoyo… pero ¿La ama? No lo cree. Aunque se encuentra entre la duda y la derrota, sabe que sus sentimientos por ella fueron los que le dirigieron a este acuerdo para no verla sumida en un matrimonio con Kana Ebisawa. Pero ¿Amor? No admitirá jamás que está muy confundido y lo sabe. Pero no deduce inmediatamente que sus sentimientos se deriven del amor. Pero la chica no confía en él. Dice que le ha perdonado pero por conocerla como él lo hace, sabe que no es verdad. Ella aun le guarda un rencor por lo ocurrido y no la puede culpar y tampoco la sanciona. Sabe que las cosas para que se resuelvan entre ellos tomaría tiempo.

Y ese tiempo se lo otorgará el viaje que realizarán por un tiempo de luna de miel.

* * *

-¡Mis pies me matan! – Se queja Nakuru a Sakura, Shaoran, Touya y la hermana Li todos sentados en el salón principal de la residencia Hiragizawa una vez termina la fiesta de bodas. Los novios se marcharon mucho más temprano a tomar el avión que los llevará a la luna de miel en el Reino Unido en una casa veraniega que tienen los Hiragizawas en Peaceheaven, cerca de Brighton. -¡No puedo creer que para la magnitud del evento, estoy molida! No lo habría logrado sin ayuda de ustedes dos. – Afirma mirando con satisfacción a la joven Li y a Sakura quienes le devuelven la sonrisa.

-Para mi ha sido un gusto ayudarte- Afirma Femeei – He salido un poco de la rutina y me ha gustado mucho involucrarme en una boda un tanto occidental mas que de nuestras tradiciones.

-Recuerda que las bodas Chinas son un tanto mas diferentes.- Dice Shaoran pensativo.- Se encargan los ancianos de cada familia. Mas las mujeres - dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su hermana que no pasó desapercibida para Touya. – Un poco más complicada.

-Sakura, estoy cansado – Dice Touya interrumpiendo el silencio que se produjo después de la explicación de Shaoran- y mañana me toca levantarme temprano. Voy a llevarte a casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte un poco mas Sakura- Dice Nakuru mirando suspicazmente al menor Li y añade con una sonrisa a Touya.- procuraré que un chofer la lleve a casa Kinomoto.

-Agradezco sus intenciones señorita Akizuki pero a Sakura la traje temprano y prefiero dejarla en su casa. Además a partir de mañana, reemplazará a Tomoyo tiempo completo. Seguro quiere descansar.

-Touya tiene razón Nakuru.- Dice Sakura con cierto pesar al notar que no sacaría a su hermano de la negativa de dejarle un poco más y despidiéndose de los demás añade.- Un placer haber compartido con ustedes.

-Un placer para nosotros Sakura. – Dice Femeei y observando a Kinomoto añade con una tenue sonrisa.- Pasen buenas noches.

Touya se despide cortésmente de los presentes, Sakura de Nakuru para luego Shaoran ofrecerse a llevarles hasta la entrada de la mansión. Ya a solas, Nakuru dice con exasperación. – Por los Dioses; Sino fuera un hombre tan atractivo, le habría pasado con mi coche por encima… ¡Exasperante! ¿Cómo espera Shaoran tener un futuro con Sakura Kinomoto si su hermano actúa como un chaperon?

-Lo lamento por Sakura y mi hermano. – Afirma Femeei preocupada- Kinomoto en verdad es muy sobre protector con sus más cercanos.

-Incluso no pude retenerlo mucho bailando conmigo durante la fiesta para que dejara a Sakura y Shaoran en paz un rato. ¡No se despega de ella!

-Kinomoto es sumamente inteligente Nakuru. No dudo que ya sospeche de las intenciones de mi hermano con Sakura. O de su relación.

-Si es así con la hermana ¿Te imaginas con una novia? ¡La celaría en todo momento! ¡No se le quitaría de encima! –analizándolo por unos segundos y sonríe maquiavélicamente al imaginarse las posibilidades no tan inocentes de aquello. - ¡Que envidia! - Ahí observando con intensidad a la joven Li y volver a la realidad- ¿Y tu que?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Fuiste la única además de Sakura que bailó más de tres piezas con él… ni yo pude convencerlo de bailar una segunda vez conmigo ¿Qué tanto hablaban?

Sintiéndose avergonzada añade con un sonrojo notable.- Pues… me preguntaba sobre mi hermano. – Dice con tartamudeo y se recupera diciendo.-No confía en Xiao Lang y sabe que ya ha pasado algo entre ella y mi hermano.

-¿En serio? – Pregunta Nakuru con la boca abierta. – Y… ¿Ha pasado algo entre ellos?

-Pues a mi hermano le interesa…

-… ¿y?...

-Y ella le gusta mi hermano.

Nakuru parpadeó en par de ocasiones para añadir. – A veces eres una chica muy contradictoria Femeei.- Suspirando – Estoy preguntándote si la situación entre Shaoran y Sakura es lo bastante seria para estar planeando boda muy pronto… o al menos…- dudando un instante para hacer una cantidad de señales que no les aburriremos explicando cada una de ellas pero al no ver que la joven Li comprendiera ninguna de ellas, la siguiente se volvía mas encendida que la anterior hasta que finalmente gritó la chica de cabellos castaños. - ¡Un baby Shower!

-¿Un que? – Al ver la sonrisa malévola que cruzó la mirada de la prima de Eriol, Femeii se escandalizó volviendo su rostro color carmín.- ¡Por Dios! ¡No investigo tan a fondo! ¡Es mi hermano!

-Por eso la información debe de llegarte de primera mano – Al ver que la joven se avergonzaba cada vez mas y bajaba su mirada apenada añadía.- ¡UFFF! ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio tienes Femeii? Ese esposo tuyo no debe de ser muy ingenioso en la alcoba que te sonrojas por una tontería así.

-¡Por Dios Nakuru! – Dice la joven Li con las mejillas bien encendidas- Que te hayas criado en un ambiente tan liberal y occidental no incide que todos seamos como tu. Algunos tenemos cierto pudor en algunos puntos y lo constatamos. – Escuchando pasos que se aproximan añade- Y se supone que Xiao Lang confió lo de su relación co Kinomoto a mi. No debes andar diciéndolo por ahí…

-Está bien. No diré nada… - promete la chica con rapidez y al ver a Shaoran ingresar al salón con una mirada desencajada añade al verlo sentarse al lado de su hermana en silencio.-. ¡No te desanimes! Touya en algún momento bajará la guardia.

-Además trabajan juntos. Se verán mañana.

-No es eso lo que pienso. – Añade atrayendo las miradas de ambas jóvenes.- ¿Creen que Daidouji y Eriol hicieron lo correcto? Casarse de esta forma – ahí observando a su hermana menor quien comparte la misma incertidumbre que él.- no es aconsejable. Ambos sabemos las consecuencias de matrimonios arreglados. – Ahí dirigiéndose a su hermana- Aun no puedo creer que Daidouji aceptara casarse bajo estas condiciones.

-Aún así no creo que las cosas se le hagan muy difíciles. ¿Viste como bailaban? ¿Cómo se recitaron los votos? Aunque mi querido primo lo niegue, ama a Tomoyo. ¡Y ella lo adora! Hay que ser ciegos para no notarlo.

-El problema con Eriol es que no cree en el amor. Daidouji es romántica como muchas mujeres. – Encogiéndose de hombros ante su declaración pues nota la aprobación de ambas mujeres presentes.- Eso traerá problemas en sus vidas sino se andan con cuidado.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa. – Dice una voz desde el umbral del salón haciendo que los tres se voltearan hasta la misma. – Pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación- aproximándose para tomar asiento. –¿Crees que el problema de Eriol será un problema para ellos? – Habla el padre del aludido.

-Es probable. – Dice Shaoran tomando la palabra y Nakuru asiente con su rostro secundando al joven. –Aunque puedo estar seguro que es posible que Tomoyo le quiera. Estuvo enamorado de él según me contó Sakura.

-Las mujeres no dejamos de querer así nada más. –Dice Nakuru – Se requiere de una acción muy dolorosa para dejar de amar a alguien. Y fuera de lo grave de toda la situación, creo que Tomoyo aun lo sigue queriendo.

-Daidouji se nota que es una mujer sumamente orgullosa pero de dulces sentimientos. – Admite Hiragizawa Padre atrayendo sus miradas- Sabrá hacerle feliz y tumbar esos muros que ha levantado alrededor. Y todo lo hace para no ser lastimado.

Todos permanecen en silencio que es interrumpido por Nakuru para añadir - ¡Pero no imaginarán quien estuvo aquí! ¡Kaho! – Sorprendiendo a Hiragizawa - ¡Creo que vino a arruinarle la boda a Eriol!

-No podemos estar seguros… ella no quiso casarse con él…

-Pero Sakura y yo estábamos encargadas de las invitaciones, yo no la invité y Sakura no la conoce. Y no creo que Eriol le pidiera que viniera. Por suerte Tomoyo no la vio.

-¿Dónde estaba Tomoyo?

-Estaba preparándose para partir con Eriol así que no logró verla. Por suerte. Aunque creo que no se conocen.– Responde Nakuru con aire de indignación. - ¡Eriol se atrevió a hablar con ella! Algunos de los invitados de nuestro lado los observaron con sospecha. – Ahí observando a Hiragizawa- Sabes que estuvieron viviendo por un tiempo juntos… apenas un corto tiempo antes de que viniéramos a vivir aquí… ella no quiere una relación con él: Te apuesto a que ahora está casado, quiere entrometerse en su vida con Tomoyo. ¡Siempre existen mujeres que quieren los hombres ajenos! Y Kaho se perfila de ese tipo...

El padre de Eriol observó en silencio a su sobrina antes de decirle- Eriol es un hombre sensato. No cederá ante las manipulaciones de Kaho ahora que está casado con Tomoyo.

-¡En lo personal lo consideraré un estúpido si deja que algo así se interponga entre él y Tomoyito! – Usando un diminutivo cariñoso y añade con un aire romántico. -¿Vieron que bella se veía en la ceremonia? ¡Me encantó todo lo que pasó luego! – Ahí observando a la hermana de Li añade- Para haber sido en tan corto tiempo, no nos salió nada mal. Espero que el fotógrafo no se tarde con las pruebas de las fotos… quiero que cuando vuelvan de su viaje de bodas tengan oportunidad de ver las fotos… -Ahí dirigiéndose a Shaoran y su tío- Será divertido esperarles con una cena de bienvenida cuando vuelvan de su viaje de bodas y sorprenderles con las fotos.

-Bueno la verdad es que no estaré aquí para cuando vuelvan – Habla Hiragizawa tomando la palabra para atraer las miradas de todos los allí presentes- Ya no creo que sea conveniente mi presencia en Japón una vez Eriol vuelva con su esposa. Ya estaría de más en esta casa.

-Creo que exageras tío. A ellos no creo que le moleste que estés aquí...

-No, lo sabes Nakuru – Viendo la mirada de su sobrina mostrar cierta tristeza- Por mas que la situación haya concluido feliz para mi hijo, no significa que a partir de ahora nos llevaremos mejor. No. Volveré a Londres mañana. Además allá me esperan mis negocios.

-Iré contigo – Dice Nakuru- Entonces…

-No querida. Eriol y tú aun tienen invitados. – Mirando a la hija de Yelan Li y su hermano.

-Es cierto. Hemos agotado nuestra invitación en la casa del momento que Eriol regrese con su esposa. Debemos de buscar un lugar…

-O ustedes volver a casa –Dice Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de su hermana a su persona. – Nuestra madre debe de estar desesperándose por la ausencia de ustedes. Y debes aprovechar para llevar a Meiling contigo.

-No voy a volver a casa Xiao Lang- Dice Femeeii en chino para que Nakuru no comprendiera. Esta comprendiendo su indirecta sale del salón. Mientras la joven Li continúa llevándole la contraria- No pienso volver.

El silencio y la sorpresa se apoderan del salón. Ahora todas las miradas están sobre la joven Li la cual baja la mirada abochornada. La mirada de su hermano se endurece ante su respuesta.

-Femeeii: estás casada. –dice en chino aun en presencia de Nakuru y Hiragizawa padre. – Tienes que volver ya. Volver con tu esposo.

-No pretendo volver a su lado – Refuta ella en japonés. –Voy a trabajar y… me voy a divorciar.

-¿QUE?! – Dice Li ahí en japonés y tan alto que sobresalta a los demás en el salón. – No hablarás en serio. Piensa bien lo que dices; las tradiciones…

-¡No Xiao Lang! No voy a mermar mi decisión solo porque me pongas a entrever las tradiciones. – Refuta la chica rápidamente y viéndose sumamente alterada. - ¡Ese hombre me odia! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora que he salido de la casa no pretendo volver por nada del mundo! Ni siquiera porque el líder de la familia me lo pida o me niegue el apoyo.- Hablando claramente de él.- ¡Tengo derecho a ser feliz!

Respira con agitación pues todo aquello lo dijo sin respirar. Luego de unos instantes de un tenso silencio Shaoran dice con voz calmada- Sabes lo que pasará… - Suspira – Femeii: ni siquiera yo podré protegerte… - Añade con suma preocupación.- tienes que considerar…. Las consecuencias para ti…

-No voy a volver Xiao Lang. Si quieres obligarme, llama a nuestra madre y que esta venga a buscarme y yo sopesaré las consecuencias de acuerdo a la tradición – dejando sin habla a su hermano.

-Por los Dioses- Dice visiblemente sorprendido y su mirada adquiere una expresión de horror entremezclada con asco – Jamás permitiría algo así. Jamás te daría a nuestra madre para algo así. Pero quiero que sopeses tus decisiones: Un divorcio Jamás ha pasado en la dinastía Li. Somos una de las familias mas antiguas en la historia de China y…

-Se lo que quieres decir con esto. "Sopesamos las tradiciones que rigen desde el principio de los tiempos" pero Xiao Lang: ¿Acaso no escapaste de casa para no tener que sopesar las tradiciones?

Shaoran sonríe con timidez para decir.- He renunciado a esas tradiciones y a todo lo que tiene que ver con el apellido Li. Pero no estoy casado.

-¿Crees que engañas a cualquiera con esto? Tengas o no la intención de usar tu influencia alguna vez, no dejas de ser Xiao Lang Li, jefe supremo de la familia Li y heredero de la dinastía. Aunque quieras hacerte pasar aquí como "_Shaoran Li mesero de Dulces Tentaciones"_ – Añade con suma preocupación.- un día se sabrá la verdad. Un día… Madre se cansará de todo esto (sino es que se ha cansado ya), vendrá por ti o uno de los ancianos de la familia. ¿Qué pasará contigo entonces? No podrás dejar de ser Xiao Lang por más que te escondas en la fachada y bajo el disfraz de Shaoran Li. Aunque tengas las esperanzas que un nuevo varón nazca entre mis hermanas todos sus descendientes han sido todos niñas. – Viendo como el varón evita su mirada viéndose preocupado- Así es: Fanren tuvo gemelas. Niñas. – Nakuru observa al joven y su hermana intercambiar palabras. Ya Hiroshi se ha retirado del salón.- Sabes que la situación es precaria dadas las circunstancias con el otro caso, los ancianos y mi madre se niegan en legalizarlo y hasta que ellos no lo declaren como "Un Li" Estás en la responsabilidad de dar un hijo legítimo a la familia o de ir a China a aclarar las cosas. La familia necesita de un varón. Quieras o no, aunque decidieras "renunciar" a tu apellido, mientras no haya otro heredero que pueda tomarlo, estás atrapado en las tradiciones tanto como yo.

-No pretendo volver. Contigo o con Mei… y definitivamente no pretendo cargar la responsabilidad de lo otro a un inocente. O darle el gusto a Yelan Li.

-Yo no pretendo regresar sin ti- sonríe con satisfacción- así que estamos en las mismas. Y con relación a lo otro, sabes que nuestra Madre no usará ese ultimo recurso. Odia toda esa situación. Tiene orgullo.

Shaoran sonríe a su hermana diciendo.- Bueno, ya sabemos que entonces estarán a salvo de las tradiciones y todo lo demás. Pero, me preocupa lo que estás haciendo. Aunque Eriol ha sido bien paciente con nosotros, no podemos abusar de su hospitalidad. – Ahí hablando en japonés. En aquellos instantes Nakuru vuelve al salón con un pedazo del pastel de bodas siendo consumido por la castaña.

.-No lo haré. – Dice sonriendo con satisfacción. – Conseguí un trabajo.

-¿TU QUE? – pregunta Nakuru y Shaoran al unísono para sorprender a la aludida. Es ahora Nakuru que dice con un trozo de pastel en la boca el cual engulle rápidamente- ¿Haciendo que? Es decir… ¿tienes experiencia laboral?

-Mi madre no les ha permitido nunca a las otras laborar en la corporación. – Habla Shaoran.- Pero Femeeii contrario a mis hermanas trabajó en una de las líneas del consorcio.

-La división de exportación de alfarería. Mi madre odia que trabaje cuando se supone que "Debo de estar dedicada al hogar"

- Por el otro lado, Yelan siempre ha dependido de los hombres de la familia inmediata y parte de los empleados y ahora mismo de los esposos de mis hermanas.

- Por eso le he sido la mas difícil de amilanar con respecto a eso y trabajé estos cuatro años. Simplemente nos prepara para ser buenas esposas y excelentes madres- Dice Femeeii con despecho.- No me quejo de las tradiciones pero no es el principio del siglo veinte. Mi madre tiene que aprender a adaptarse a los tiempos. .

-Con todo respeto pero creo que nunca veré a la "Honorable Yelan Li" a lo que tú llamas de "Adaptarse a los tiempos" ella siempre ha vivido su propio ritmo: y todo tiene que ver con tradiciones, herencia y todo ese embrollo. – Afirma Nakuru muy seria. - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe como era ella de joven?

-No creo que sea diferente a lo que es ahora. – Dice Femeeii- -Ella vive orgullosa de sus raíces y costumbres chinas antiguas. Un "Gran honor formar parte del apellido Li" – Sacudiendo su cabeza- Creo que Madre nunca ha sabido lo que es "Pasar presión gracias a las tradiciones".

-No creo que eso sea verdad- Replica Nakuru atrayendo su atención.- Es decir… Xiao Lang es el mas joven de los cinco. El único varón hijo de ella y ¨Hien y por apellido heredero universal de toda la dinastía. Creo que a ella no tuvo que ser fácil pasar por cuatro hijas y no tener el Deseado Heredero.

Ambos hermanos se observaron simultáneamente pensando lo mismo: jamás habrían confrontado a su madre con aquel detalle.

-No creo que haya sido tan difícil – Afirma Xiao Lang. – Si hubiera sido así nos comprendería tan solo un momento.

-Es cierto Nakuru – Afirma Femeeii sopesando la información que conoce de su madre y lo dicho por la joven y luego por Shaoran. – Mi madre nunca ha pasado dificultades. Creo por su actitud que nunca ha conocido el concepto de la palabra de estar "Bajo presión familiar" todo el día.

-Que ustedes sepan – refuta Nakuru. Cambiando de tema añade- ¿Qué trabajarás?

-Fui a buscar trabajo en una pequeña tienda de ropa -Sonríe con satisfacción – la paga no es mucha pero podré pagar un pequeño departamento. Y venderé un poco de mis joyas para tener algo de solvencia.

-¡No las joyas de la familia! –Dice Shaoran sobresaltando a ambas mujeres- Es decir… Femeeii: si vuelves a China sin esas joyas….

-No son esas. Son las joyas de la dote matrimonial ofrecidas por la familia de mi esposo.

-¿Venderás las joyas!?

-Luego veré la forma de pagarles por parte. El asunto es que pretendo divorciarme de él – viendo que Shaoran refutaría- o Separarme de él. Cada quien su vida.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Crees que te lo permitirá?

-Xiao Lang- dice ella con cierta melancolía – Desde el momento que nos casamos, vivimos vidas diferentes. –El salón cae en un pesado silencio que ninguno de los tres interrumpen. Ni siquiera Nakuru que conoce algunos de los secretos de la vida de Femeeii Li se atreve a quitar el velo de la duda que cruza la mirada de su hermano ante aquella aseveración departe de su hermana. Pero por el otro lado, sabe que Shaoran Li debe de tener algún conocimiento pues segundos después interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Si quieres quedarte en mi departamento unos días…

-¡No se apresuren! Eriol y Tomoyo no regresan en un mes. ¡Un mes! ¡Creo que tendremos bastante tiempo de aquí a ese momento para organizarnos y podrás haber vendido las joyas y conseguido un lindo apartamento! – Dice Nakuru toda optimista haciendo sonreír a la chica china- ¡Es mas, te ayudaré! ¡Seré tu nueva compañera de departamento!

-Nakuru: no tienes porque…

-¡No, no! No es nada- dice con ligereza agitando sus manos – La verdad tengo que dejarles el camino libre a Tomoyo y Eriol para que tengan una vida de casados plena y satisfactoria – soltando una carcajada- si todo va a acorde a mi plan, Tomoyo y Eriol tendrán aquí a un año, un nene y en tres años, un par mas JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Femeeii sonríe nerviosa y su hermano al igual que ella, se abochornan ante su declaración mientras esta continúa dándoles sus puntos de vista de toda aquella situación. Luego de un par de minutos de incoherencias con las cuales no los aburriremos explicando ella añade -¡Así que concluiré con decirte que nos mudaremos juntas! Claro cada una teniendo su independencia de espacios y demás… ¡El mundo será nuestro!

Dos enormes gotas rodaron por las frentes de los hermanos Li con aquella última explicación. Mientras Nakuru iba al otro salón a buscar periódicos con ofertas de apartamentos en alquiler ambos hermanos se quedan solos y Femeeii dice- No te había podido decir que… que me agrada Sakura Kinomoto- Atrayendo la mirada de su hermano menor. Es alguien muy agradable y se nota que te quiere mucho. – El joven se sonrojó tenuemente ante su explicación. - Es muy gentil y cálida. Se preocupa mucho por su amiga Tomoyo y muy trabajadora. Digna de ti, querido hermano.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto que si- dice con firmeza- No me conformaría con nadie menos para ti… lo único que… notamos que no sabe la verdad sobre tu situación.

-¿"Notamos"?

-Si. Bueno, Meiling y yo…

-¿Meiling?

-Sabes que con toda la organización de la boda, Sakura ha pasado más tiempo aquí que cualquier cosa. Mei y yo hemos compartido momentos con ella. Le ha llamado mucho la atención la cantidad de joyas que Mei usa… nos preguntó si eran falsas… porque conociéndote no tienes dinero y nosotras no podemos tener para esa clase de joyas. – Ahí se nota la mirada preocupada del sujeto.- Sabes que Mei es un poco caprichosa…fue difícil saber que decirle.

-¿Ustedes no le dijeron nada, cierto? ¿Nada de nosotros?

-No, por supuesto que no. – Afirma la joven Li y añade con preocupación. – Le dije que eran falsas aunque aquello ofendió a Mei. ¿Xiao Lang? ¿Por qué ella no tiene idea quien eres?

-Es complicado.

-Hazlo Simple.

-Bien, esta es la situación: Sakura Kinomoto cree que la gente de Dinero, es frívola, ambiciosa, poco ética y por supuesto cree el dinero compra todo, incluso la dignidad de los demás. No se fía de la gente que tiene dinero y toda esta situación con Daidouji la hace sustentar sus pensamientos.

-No comprendo ¿Acaso ella no trabaja para Daidouji?

-Son primas. Pero Sakura no tiene dinero y ahora Tomoyo ha salvado su familia y la corporación casándose con Hiragizawa. Ella jamás se involucraría con alguien de dinero.

-Pero Xiao Lang: si le explicaras... ella te conoce ya. Sabe que no eres como ese tipo de personas.

-No hay nada que explicar. Aquí soy Li Shaoran. Mesero y co-encargado de Dulces Tentaciones. No tengo dinero. Vivo en un pequeño aparta-estudio y saco a Sakura a restaurantes económicos y le preparo cenas porque ella no sabe cocinar muy bien- viéndole sonreír añade. – No tengo que impresionarla con joyas caras. A ella no le importa mi apellido y a mi no me importa que sea japonesa o que no tenga dinero. Ella es una mujer sumamente valiosa de grandes cualidades y de los que cualquiera no dudaría… - ahí callando.

-"Cualquiera no dudaría… ¿Hacerla su esposa?" – Viendo como se sonroja. – Ten cuidado querido hermano. Tus pensamientos están llevándote a considerar casarte con ella…

-¿Por qué no, Femeeii? ¿Es algo malo que piense eso?

La joven estudió la mirada decidida y ansiosa de su hermano menor y quiso morderse la lengua para decir con cuidado. – Porque no es correcto. La familia jamás los dejaría… -Ahí viendo la mirada de seguridad del varón y sus ojos expresan decisión y sus intenciones finales. - ¡Xiao Lang! No puedes estar pensando…

-Pienso lo que quiero. No soy un Li.

-Puedes haber renegado el apellido pero no te olvides de con quien juegas. – Dice con precaución al escuchar los pasos que se aproximan al salón.- Nuestra madre puede ser que dejes que andes a tus anchas por aquí… pero desde que se entere que andas en serio con Kinomoto….- Ahí cortando su declaracion.

En los pisos superiores de la mansión una joven de cabellos azabaches habla rápidamente en chino explicando todos los pormenores a la persona al otro lado del teléfono y añade para dar mas énfasis- es perfecta… un poco torpe si, pero fuera de eso es delgada pero no muy flaca, tiene una cabellera y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas… ¡No me sorprende que ande encaprichado con ella! Es una muñequita refinada y muy bella… aggghhhh me saca de quicio.

A miles de kilómetros de Japón, una joven de ojos claros, no interrumpe la revelación de la joven aunque la idea de que Xiao Lang ande de novio de una japonesa no le cae en gracia. El monstruo de los celos se va adueñando de su mente, sus recuerdos al lado del joven Li y de todo lo que el representa en su vida.

-¿Pero ella le quiere? O está con él por mero interés… - Pregunta la chica una vez la otra guarda silencio.

.- ¿Interés de que? ¡Xiao Lang trabaja como mesero de un café. Ella trabaja ahí y es prima de Daidouji Tomoyo quien ahora es esposa de Hiragizawa, primo lejano de Xiao Lang. Y Xiao Lang no ha dicho una palabra de quien es. ¡Deberías de ver como vive! Su mamá tendría un ataque si pisara pie en ese cuchitril donde vive.¡Trapea pisos por el amor de Dios! Y esa chica no es mas que él…

debe de tener dinero…

-¡No lo tiene! Claro que no… ¿Acaso no entendiste nada de los correos que te he enviado? Daidouji se casó con Hiragizawa para que este se apropiara de las acciones de la empresa que le corresponden a ella y las que ella heredaba cuando se casara ¡BAH! Casarse de esa forma…. Te lo dije una vez… ella debió entregarle el poder a Hiragizawa sin tener que casarse… me parece un tanto rebuscado.

-Tal vez hay algo de dignidad en ella. Tal vez no quería que Hiragizawa salvara las empresas sin darle algo a cambio. O tal vez fue su forma de estar cerca de él porque lo ama. – Dice la chica analizándolo concienzudamente.- No hay mentiras… no hay apariencias. Solo la verdad en su relación. Es como no buscar engañarse a si mismo ni tampoco entremezclarse con sentimentalismos.

-Puede ser…- Analizando unos segundos lo dicho por la joven- ¡Pero no te hablo de eso! Te hablo de Xiao Lang y esa japonesa… la verdad la chica no debe de tener un céntimo si trabaja para su prima. ¡Tienes que ayudarme a separarlos!

-.¿Separarlos?

-¡Él está enamorado de ella! Hay que buscar la forma de que vuelva a China antes que ella esté perdida.

-¿_Ella _esté perdida!? Meiling… ¿A ti te agrada la chica? – Meiling calla de repente y siente calorcito en sus mejillas.- ¿Te simpatiza? Por eso no quieres que entre a la familia Li.

-Es una tonta. Confía en todo el mundo… si cuando estuvo aquí ayudando con la organización de la boda, se atrevía a preguntarme todo lo relacionado con Xiao Lang: Su familia, sus gustos, como era de niño….¡Si quería averiguar eso, que le preguntara a él mismo!

-Así que te tuvo confianza. ¿Acaso le contaste sobre tu compromiso con Xiao Lang?

-¡Claro que no! Xiao Lang me lo prohibió y no iba a traicionar su confianza. Además Femeeii casi siempre estaba presente. Sino era ella que lo decía, era yo y Xiao Lang lo sabía. No voy a perder a Xiao Lang solo por mi deseo de separarlo de Kinomoto.

-Bueno creo que es la respuesta más lógica que he escuchado de ti en mucho tiempo.

-¡No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila! – Dice la chica rugiendo por el teléfono y callando a la otra- ¡Creía que lo amabas! Creí que…

-¿Que intervendría en su felicidad? – Le corta la joven al otro lado de la línea – Por supuesto que no lo haría. Quiero verle feliz. Le aprecio.

-Si, y sabes de la existencia de una japonesa que poco a poco te lo arranca de tus brazos… para siempre.

- Mis intenciones nunca estuvieron el volver con Xiao Lang. Le aprecio, le quiero mucho… compartimos una afinidad que… bueno, me conformo con verlo feliz. No importa con quien esté. – Haciendo una pausa añade- ¡Ha llegado mi padre! Tengo que colgar…

-¡No le digas que hablamos! – Dice Meiling cerrando rápidamente la llamada.

Una vez colgó, Meiling se quedó observando su alrededor y al final cayó en la cama pensando muchas cosas. Cierto que la vida en Japón es tan diferente a las rígidas y pesadas tradiciones Chinas. Mucha de sus creencias se han visto en duda al compartir con alguien como Kinomoto, con alguien tan emprendedor como Daidouji o una personalidad tan liberal como Akizuki. Hasta la influencia de esta última es mas que clara en su prima Femeeii quien siempre ha sido tan asustadiza y dependiente hasta convertirla poco a poco y en tan corto tiempo en una persona con identidad.

Pero se pregunta ¿Cuál es la suya?

Cierto no es como Kinomoto. Se acomoda en la almohada pensando en la ojiverde japonesa. Su personalidad es efervescente y aunque no lo quería, le ha tomado cierta afinidad a su actitud y forma de pensar.

_-¿No trabajas en ¨China? _

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Trabajar es vulgar y poco propio de las mujeres. _

_-Eso es raro – opina Sakura mientras ambas trabajan en unos centros de mesas de la casa Hiragizawa para la boda. Están sentadas bajo una sombrilla cerca de la piscina de la mansión. – Pensé que en china, hombres y mujeres trabajan. _

_-No en la familia Li. – Afirma Meiling- Aunque algunas hermanas de Shaoran hicieron la universidad, una vez se casaron comenzaron a cuidar el hogar. – Haciendo una pausa para observar a Sakura quien se quedó pensativa a sus palabras pregunta.- ¿Acaso piensas trabajar una vez te cases?_

_Sakura la observó sorprendida ante su pregunta para decir luego de unos segundos (y no comprendiendo la doble intención de Meiling en su interrogante).- Bueno pretendo sacar mi título como profesora ya muy pronto. Supongo que enseñaré luego de eso. _

_-¿Profesora? ¿Serás profesora? _

_-Si, de educación temprana. ¿Shaoran no te lo contó? _

_-Shaoran me dice pocas cosas- Afirma algo apenada la china. _

_-Shaoran en un principio era una persona intimidante. – Admite Sakura con un bochorno en su rostro. – La primera vez que discutimos creí que las piernas me fallarían una vez me miró… o como me miró._

_-Conozco esa mirada- Dice Meiling sonriendo divertida y sin darse cuenta- La usa con todos los miembros de la familia. Tiene una personalidad un tanto indiferente. Hay que conocerlo bastante para atravesar esa personalidad y llegar a sus verdaderos sentimientos. _

_-Lo se- Dice Sakura con una sonrisa soñadora que atrajo la atención de la joven Li. – Pero luego… - Duda un instante- Puede llegar a conquistar tu corazón con solo una mirada… pero no la mirada del principio. Sino cuando sus ojos chocolates brillan con perspicacia o cuando te presta atención y se suma su sonrisa… - Ahí despertando de sus pensamientos se sonroja hasta las orejas y añade- O eso supongo. _

_-¿Tu estás enamorada de Xiao Lang? ¿Cierto? _

_Sakura hesita unos segundos para asentir con la cabeza en silencio y mordiéndose el labio. _

_Meiling la observa unos momentos de arriba abajo y dice. – ¿Él Corresponde a tus sentimientos? _

_Sakura duda unos instantes para decir – No se. Bueno hemos salido en unas cuantas ocasiones. Nos divertimos mucho juntos. _

_-¿Se divierten? ¿Xiao Lang __Se divierte__? No me puedo imaginar a alguien tan serio como mi primo en eso de divertirse._

_-Pues si. Se divierte y mucho. Principalmente cuando fuimos a una exhibición que hay en la universidad. En el departamento de Arqueología. _

_-¡Te contó de la arqueología! – Dice Meiling Sorprendida y ahora asustada en verdad de la profundidad de la relación o del compromiso que implicaba aquello a pesar del corto tiempo de conocidos ambos jóvenes. _

_Sakura asiente diciendo.- - ¿Sabías que él quería estudiar eso? _

_-Si, me lo dijo mucho tiempo atrás. Éramos unos niños. –Quedándose unos momentos en silencio en el cual ambas retomaron su trabajo y ella después de unos minutos en silencio añade con pesadez- Sakura: Xiao Lang es un hombre muy bueno. Y no dudo que corresponde a tus sentimientos. Pero… por favor, manéjate con cuidado. _

_-¿Con cuidado? _

_-No me malinterpretes. Mi primo es alguien muy fiel. Un buen hombre. Un gran hombre. Solo digo que, lo conozco un poco mas que tu. Su idea de compromiso es bien profunda. Pero no sabes las repercusiones que "Compromiso" con mi primo, conlleva. _

Meiling despierta de sus pensamientos observando el reloj. Pasa ya de la media noche. Aun no se preparaba para irse a la cama. Una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos al suspirar con tristeza pensando en los eventos acaecidos aquel día. Si era cierto que la boda entre Daidouji y Hiragizawa era un enlace por negocios, tanto como hay personas que se casan con ciudadanos por permisos para vivir en el país. Todo tiene una razón y un porque… pero estudiando los rostros de los novios aquella tarde vislumbró contrario a lo que le dijo a Kumiko puede ser que los sentimientos de los ahora esposos Hiragizawas en efecto estén mas que encaminados a amor verdadero si se lo permiten.

Porque la mirada de Eriol no le engañó: era la misma expresión que Shaoran tenía aquel día y todos los días al lado de Kinomoto.

Y Daidouji: aunque se notaba nerviosa la mirada que le dio a Eriol una vez los declararon marido y mujer, le revelaba que ahí había algo.

"_Tal vez Eriol no le ha dicho la verdad a Nakuru o a nadie. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se niega a admitir que esto es más que un acuerdo de negocios para él? ¿Qué en verdad puede caber la posibilidad que Tomoyo Daidouji en realidad es alguien importante para él? ¡Bah! No me desvelaré pensando eso. Yo tengo problemas por mi parte_." Enjugando sus lágrimas. Suspira para decir en voz alta- Voy a tener que volver a China ya. He perdido. Kumiko no me quiere ayudar, Femeeii no me ayudará a separarlos y lo peor. Esa chica… Kinomoto… le hace feliz.

**- Tres Semanas Después. –**

La joven de ojos amatistas es ayudada por la cocinera a colocar las maletas en el coche pero el chofer se apresura a entrarlas mientras ella observa a su alrededor rememorando cada uno en su memoria aquella magnifica casa que aunque no es ostentosa si siente una calidez que pocos hogares de mas tamaño y estatus tienen. Su rostro tiene un visible tono dado por el sol que ha hecho en aquel lugar y que ha permitido que las últimas semanas la pase más en el exterior del mismo y bajo un enorme parasol a orillas de la playa que en el interior de la misma. Visiblemente se ve recuperada y la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro llama la atención de su esposo quien viene con un enorme libro en sus manos y una computadora portátil diciendo para despertarla de sus pensamientos.- He encontrado esto atrás.

-Mis cosas. Pensé que las había guardado ya. – Sonríe agradecida. El chofer las retira de las manos de Hiragizawa mientras este no le responde su sonrisa pero en su interior le alivia ver a la joven de tan buen humor. En realidad el escape de Japón luego de su boda con Tomoyo fue en parte para alejarle de todo el bullicio y toda la tormentosa vida que llevaba antes y durante los preparativos y la boda en si misma. Cierto que los medios se hicieron eco de su "Plantada en el altar" a Ebisawa y los días siguientes al retorno de ella a su trabajo, los teléfonos de Dulces Tentaciones no descansaban departe de los reporteros queriendo saber sus razones y luego sobre la posible bancarrota de industrias Daidouji.

Por el otro lado, las labores de fusión de la corporación con sus contrapartes de Consorcio de Inversiones Hiragizawas, lo había dejado físicamente agotado. Luego de su acuerdo con Tomoyo la labor de conseguir inversionistas, financiamiento y el calculo de las ganancias y costos de absorción hacían que el sujeto amaneciera días consecutivos en su estudio en Japón, y su preocupación por lo mismo era compartido por su padre quien le escribió un mail cuando llegó a Londres semanas antes. Sabe que está establecido en su casa en la ciudad y aunque no prometió una visita muy pronto, se reservó comentárselo a Daidouji para que esta no se viera comprometida a pagar una visita o recibirle.

Ciertamente las cosas entre él y su padre aun no se han suavizado.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunta Tomoyo advirtiendo el cambio en su mirada. – Te noto preocupado.

-No, estoy bien. Solo pensando en el viaje que no espera en horas. Lamento mucho haber cortado las vacaciones- Dice con gentileza y cortesía pero sin atisbo de intimidad o romanticismo. Ahí el chofer termina de entrar las últimas maletas al baúl y cierra la portezuela abriendo las traseras para que sus ocupantes ingresaran al coche.

-No te preocupes. Nos hemos alejado por bastante tiempo de Japón. Yo también tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-Si creo que nos hemos alejado bastante.

-No tú. Se que continúas trabajando aun aquí – encogiéndose de hombros. – Cuando no estás en la playa o durmiendo. Creo que todo este asunto de la fusión está dándote mas trabajo que beneficios.

. –Siempre es mucho trabajo. Después las cosas cambian. Luego que instale a un jefe en la dirección general todo irá mucho mejor. – Haciendo una pausa y ambos ingresando al coche. Una vez este toma la marcha por el camino (luego de despedirse ambos de la cocinera) este continúa- Agradezco que me apoyaras en la decisión de no dejar a Tetsû bajo la dirección de las empresas.

-Mi padre estaba mentalmente agotado – Dice Tomoyo enterneciendo su mirada- Además te confiaré que la bebida lo había puesto en una magnitud que…- ahí callando. – Lamento agobiarte con mis problemas.

-No. Está bien. Sabes que nos escuchamos mutuamente- Afirma el sujeto tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y añade- Además iba a enterarme de todas formas… con el correo de tu madre… cambiaste mucho.

Tomoyo recibió dos semanas atrás un correo de su madre donde le informaba de dos decisiones: una de ellas que no estaba viviendo ya con Tetsû. El hombre se quedó en la casa Daidouji pero Sonomi vivía por el momento en un hotel en el centro de Tokyo. Sonomi decidió escribirle no para arruinar su luna de miel sino para que estuviera enterada que lo próximo que haría sería divorciarse de su esposo. Luego del matrimonio de su hija con Eriol, Tetsû retomó la bebida con intensidad y aunque ya no golpeaba a su madre, si toda aquella situación ocasionaba consternación a Sonomi. Viéndose en aquella situación, Tomoyo no tuvo otra alternativa que confiar en Eriol aquellos detalles y en vista del peligro que aquella condición colocaba a la aun no recuperada empresa con una persona enferma en su dirección, decidieron quitarle el don de mando a Tetsû. No sabían que reacción tendría el sujeto ante aquella decisión (al menos Tomoyo no sabía los detalles), pero Eriol sí y no vio importante turbar a la joven con aquellos escabrosos detalles.

-Es una buena idea que regresemos. Además el pobre Li y Sakura han estado bajo la administración total de DT. Confío en sus criterios pero…

-Tú no puedes estar sin hacer nada- refuta Eriol con una tenue sonrisa- Confías en ellos pero ya estabas sintiéndose un tanto exhausta de descansar. Quieres volver a tu rutina.

-Si, lo admito. ¿Pudiste hablar con Nakuru?

-Así es. Tiene la habitación de invitados lista para tu regreso. – Dice Eriol no comentándole la abrupta reacción de su prima acerca de la situación que tenía que preparar aquella habitación para Tomoyo.

_-¿Cómo que esa habitación es para Tomoyo? ¿Qué estás hablando? – Dice Akizuki por el otro lado de la línea a su primo una vez este le solicitó una semana atrás que procurarse comprar ropa de cama nueva, mantelería y acomodara a su criterio la habitación de invitados para Tomoyo.- ¿Qué hiciste Eriol? _

_-¿Cómo que "que hice"? – dice tratando de sonar serio pero su interior adoraba la confusión de la sorprendida mujer. Pocas veces se podía sorprender a Nakuru. –No he hecho absolutamente nada. Solo te pido que prepares todo para nuestro regreso a Japón en una semana aproximadamente. Cuando sea el día de regreso, te llamaré para que tengas un coche listo para recogernos. _

_-¡Me pides que le prepare a __tu esposa__ la habitación de invitados! "Separado de ti" ¿Acaso no encuentras eso un tanto extraño? _

_-Nakuru: no veas tanto entre líneas y has lo que te pido… - dice Eriol con firmeza. _

_-¡Que cosas dices! Lo que me pides no tiene sentido ¡Ningún sentido! – Haciendo una pausa añade.- ¡Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones cuando vengas!!! – colgando la llamada con estruendo. _

-De verdad me sentiré tranquila cuando vuelva a trabajar- Afirma Tomoyo despertando a Eriol de sus recuerdos – Sakura me ha contado que los dulces que he experimentado aquí y les mandé la receta han sido todo un éxito. Hay mucho trabajo en DT. No se como Li y Sakura están dando abasto.

-¿Aun Li no le cuenta nada a Kinomoto de su identidad?

Niega con su rostro para decir con tranquilidad- Sakura no ha comentado nada en nuestros correos o chats así que no creo que Li le haya dicho nada. ¿Crees que pasará algo?

.-No lo se. Li es muy serio y sus intenciones son honestas con Kinomoto pero no creo que pueda ocultar por más tiempo su verdadera identidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Eriol cabeceó unos segundos la respuesta a darle a la joven y finalmente dijo.- Olvídalo. Mejor concentrémonos en descansar mientras volvemos a casa.

Tomoyo dedujo inmediatamente que algo no le estaba contando el sujeto y luego de eso se hizo el silencio. Se percató que luego de este viaje de regreso serían las horas consecutivas que pasaría en su compañía y aquel sentimiento le perturbó. Fuera de los momentos del viaje luego de sus bodas (en la que ambos se la pasaron en el avión durmiendo) este viaje de regreso sería el mas largo después de la misma.

De repente la tensión se apoderaría de ella. Aquí eran Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa.

En Japón serían Tomoyo Hiragizawa y esposo.

Creyó como si un balde de agua fría se haya posado en ella descubriendo una triste verdad:

Estaba casada con un hombre que no le amaba.

¿O Si?

_**-Continuará. **_

_**Comentarios de la autora. Muchos se preguntaron ¿Qué razón podría tener Tomoyo más allá de salvar su patrimonio o el de su familia en casarse con Eriol? Pues dos razones que jamás admitirá a nadie mas una de ellas que a su padre. Tomoyo es una buena persona pero no es una santa. La verdad y muchas veces, actuamos en base a nuestros impulsos. Otras veces para llevarle la contraria a aquellos que se preocupan por nosotros y otras veces unas muy raras, precisamente por seguir lo que nuestro corazón nos indica que es correcto por encima de los estándares a nuestro alrededor, guiándonos de nuestro corazón. Tomoyo así lo ha hecho. Tomoyo quiere a Eriol pero su orgullo herido (parecido en cierta forma a la del varón) no lo admitirá primero y eso desencadenará la serie de eventos que se vienen en camino. Así se lo ha hecho saber Daidouji a Tetsû "Mi más grande razón es que tú me veas casada con el hijo de tu más grande enemigo". Pero ¿Cuál será la consecuencia y el precio para los protagonistas? ¿Creemos en verdad que ellos no serán un matrimonio normal? La verdad que Eriol tiene muchos errores que resarcir antes de ganar el perdón departe de Daidouji aunque ella dice que le ha perdonado. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Tomoyo en verdad ha perdonado a Eriol? **_

_**Con este capítulo concluimos la primera parte de Dulces Tentaciones. Ahora bien la segunda parte ya corresponde a Eriol; sus dudas, miedos, temores, sueños, anhelos e ilusiones. Eriol tiene un corazoncito y aunque tiende a ignorarlo en muchas ocasiones, creo que viene siendo hora a que se entregue a él. Pero ¿estará dispuesto a pagar el precio que ello conlleva? **_

_**Muchos personajes resurgirán en la segunda parte de DT. Una enemiga que todos odiamos. Sakura enfrentará por su parte su peor pesadilla. Touya y su nueva protagonista se robarán por momentos el protagónico. Nakuru lidiará con sus propias dudas y problemas y la bruja de Yelan Li hará su magistral aparición en Japón. Una cabeza podría rodar en aquel momento y más de una sino se andan con cuidado. **_

_**En esta parte siempre me dispongo a responder sus comentarios que me dejan con tanto agrado en la página, pero esta vez me abstengo de los mismos por la siguiente razón: ¡Demasiado trabajo! Me disculpo con todos ustedes, pero como saben los que tienen mucho tiempo leyéndome, saben que no respondo por el simple afán de responder. Incluso tomaba en consideración no actualizar hasta enero pero no creí que fuera justo con todos ustedes quienes sacan breves momentos o en su agenda apretada el momento de dejarme comentarios y leer la historia. Les agradezco el apoyo incondicional que me han hecho en el presente año y les deseo que pasen las mejores fiestas y un estupendo inicio de año 2010. Un abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes desde el fondo de mi corazón. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo año con el inicio de la segunda mitad de DT. **_

_**Ahora un pequeño avance de lo que se viene en el capitulo 13: **_

– _Es más que notable que tu presencia aquí entre nosotros Li Meiling es precisamente tu ineficacia para traer contigo a mi hijo y heredero. _

_-Estimada Tía… _

_-¡Silencio! – dice con impaciencia y agitando su abanico de mano. La chica se nota pálida. Todos le temen a Yelan Li. Todos excepto Shaoran Li. –Aunque esperábamos en el mejor de los casos que Xiao Lang recapacitara no ha sido así. ¿Dices que está en una relación con una Japonesa? _

_-Si, honorable tía. – Responde con nerviosismo. – La misma… la misma mujer que puso su vida en peligro tiempo atrás por salvar. _

_Yelan empequeñeció su mirada al observar la figura de su sobrina. Observa a un extremo del salón diciendo al aludido que captura su atención.- Li Ho Ma. – Atrayendo la mirada del hombre de cabellos canos y mirada nerviosa. Su esposa no se encuentra presente quien es en realidad la hermana de su difunto esposo. – Tu hija ha fracasado magistralmente. – El hombre observa a la aludida en el medio del salón y añade con indiferencia.- Si su capacidad de retener a un hombre a su lado aun sin casarse es tan patética ¿te imaginas un matrimonio fracasado entre mi familia y la tuya? _

_El hombre observa con pena a su hija. Siente rabia de la humillación de la cual es víctima… ¡Es su hija! Es el tesoro de sus ojos. Tanto así que supo prometerla al joven heredero pues sabía que entre ellos mismos no sufriría precariedades. Y sabía en su momento que un heredero Li jamás sería injusto o desleal._

_Ahora la humillación en la persona de Meiling le llena de indignación. _

_Pero no dice nada. _

_Nadie se atreve a decir nada delante de Yelan Li. Una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto estricta, indiferente y con una lengua más filosa que un látigo. _

_Y mil veces más violenta verbalmente. _

_-Bien: Ha llegado la hora de tomar decisiones. – Dice aligerando un poco su tono de voz y le hace una seña a su asistente- Escribe a la familia Sung Pei. – Atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Meiling y de su padre – Creo que su hijo menor aun no está casado. Será un marido aceptable para Meiling…_

**Así que nos veremos el próximo año con un nuevo capítulo de DT. ¡Esperaré con ansías sus comentarios! **


	13. Capitulo 13: La familia Li

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

"_**Nadie puede adjudicarse la victoria de que **__**me conoce bien**__**: no lo puede hacer mi padre pues por un largo tiempo (Infancia y adolescencia diría yo) me he dedicado a mantenerme a la mayor distancia de él como es posible. No me conoce Vivian mi madre, simplemente porque me abandonó siendo un niño. Nakuru, mi prima, no puede creer conocerme pues ella misma no ha aprendido a conocerse. Y Tomoyo… la verdad es que Tomoyo se ha ganado algo más que mi aprecio pero es difícil que alguien lo vea. **_

_**Debo de añadir que el día que me casé con ella traté de aparentar una imagen calmada y serena pero por dentro estaba muriéndome de la ansiedad. Luego cuando la vi venir a mí en aquel vestido de novia mi corazón saltó de una manera que no lo había sentido nunca… y luego se llenó de nostalgia. Pienso que el deseo y la pasión van a la mano entrelazada con una teoría llamada "amor" una teoría impuesta por los románticos y la iglesia en su momento para justificar la formación de familias y demás. ¡Estos momentos no son para ser románticos o filósofos! Son momentos de realidades, acciones y consecuencias. Si las personas se casaran sin estar enamorados y conscientes de que la familia es un mito social y una reunión de dos personas para preservación de la especie humana, cada quien con sus vidas apartes y sus destinos entrelazados pero no un solo destino las cosas fueran muy simples; no habrían crímenes pasionales y tampoco divorcios simplemente por "Diferencias irreconciliables" las diferencias siempre estuvieron ahí; no nacieron de un día para otro ya luego de casados. Lo único es que ese "Amor" no hace ver los errores de los demás. Suerte para mi que he salvado a una amiga de cometer un error al casarse con Ebisawa y probablemente salvé su vida. Somos amigos… es lo que hacen los amigos… salvarse los unos a los otros de situaciones un tanto difíciles. **_

_**¿Por celos? ¡Por favor! Nunca siento celos. Celos es otra idea absurda entrelazada con el llamado Amor… Mi padre se casó con mi madre supuestamente enamorado ¿De que le sirvió? Simplemente para terminar ambos odiándose y ella dejándome a mí. Mi madre me abandonó porque no soportaba estar con mi padre… pero ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de lo ocurrido entre ellos? **_

_**Aprendo a conocer a mi esposa en estos días de luna de miel. No soy como Li para creer que debo casarme por Amor o a resignarme a no tener esperanzas en el asunto. **_

_**De acuerdo: soy hombre. No negaré que estos días que he visto a Tomoyo cerca de mi no me han dado ganas de… bueno, ya saben. ¡Soy hombre! Ella es una hermosa mujer; Soy un ser humano con instintos y naturaleza de supervivencia. Los instintos a veces toman lo mejor de nosotros. **_

_**Pero tampoco diré que soy un animal. Tomoyo es una romántica aunque se encargue de negarlo gracias a sus experiencias recientes. No voy a forzar jamás algo entre nosotros y ella lo sabe. **_

_**Pero… ¿Alguien podría ceder al final, cierto? **_

_**No le seré infiel… **_

_**Aunque no les negaré que últimamente y teniéndole cerca, ha sido mas difícil mantener la distancia de ella. **_

_**Paciencia, paciencia… esto es solo un acuerdo de negocios" **_

* * *

_Que nada dura para siempre _

_es una frase común _

_que suena muy diferente _

_desde que te fuiste tú. _

_Vuélveme a querer. _

_No me castigues. _

_Ven aquí a decir como se vive _

_con el frío en el alma, _

_como le hago sin ti. _

_***Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, _

_pero cien años son muy pocos, _

_porque estoy seguro _

_que aunque pruebes por el mundo, _

_tu vendrás porque no sabes ser feliz sin mi. _

_Vuélveme a querer. _

_No me lastimes. _

_Como debo hacer _

_para romper este silencio cruel_

_de no saber mas de ti, de ti_

_Vuélveme a querer. _

_No me destruyas. _

_Ven aquí a decir como se vive _

_con el frío en el alma, _

_como le hago sin ti, sin ti. _

"_**Vuélveme a querer" **_

_**Cristian Castro.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 13. La Familia Li. **

Los ancianos guardan silencio en aquel salón mientras la mujer de mirada estricta observa en el centro del salón a la muchacha que es cuestionada por el resto de sus familiares. Los cabezas de familia y sus extensiones escuchan la explicación de la joven mientras el asistente de Yelan Li y Wei son los únicos ajenos al círculo familiar pero de suma confianza de la matriarca de la descendencia directa de Hien Li y viuda del mismo.

Sus ojos permanecen inexpresivos mientras la joven de veinte tantos años es interrogada por el resto del Clan. Las miradas que ella recoge en el salón es de estupefacción y suma sorpresa ante aquellos eventos develado por la chica Li y ex prometida del varón Xiao Lang.

Entonces luego de una breve explicación de ciertos eventos concernientes al varón Li, es cuando Yelan toma la palabra diciendo (y con ello atrayendo la atención de todo el salón) – Es mas que notable que tu presencia aquí entre nosotros Li Meiling es precisamente tu ineficacia para traer contigo a mi hijo y heredero.

-Estimada Tía…

-¡Silencio! – dice con impaciencia y agitando su abanico de mano. La chica se nota pálida. Todos le temen a Yelan Li. Todos excepto Shaoran Li. –Aunque esperábamos en el mejor de los casos que Xiao Lang recapacitara no ha sido así. ¿Dices que está en una relación con una Japonesa?

-Si, honorable tía. – Responde con nerviosismo. – La misma… la misma mujer que por salvar puso su vida en peligro tiempo atrás.

Yelan empequeñeció su mirada al observar la figura de su sobrina. Observa a un extremo del salón diciendo al aludido que captura su atención.- Li Ho Ma. – Atrayendo la mirada del hombre de cabellos canos y mirada nerviosa. Su esposa no se encuentra presente quien es en realidad la hermana de su difunto esposo. – Tu hija ha fracasado magistralmente. – El hombre observa a la aludida en el medio del salón quien avergonzada y temerosa guarda silencio y añade con indiferencia.- Si su capacidad de retener a un hombre a su lado aun sin casarse es tan patética ¿te imaginas un matrimonio fracasado entre mi familia y la tuya?

El hombre observa con pena a su hija. Siente rabia de la humillación de la cual es víctima… ¡Es su hija! Es el tesoro de sus ojos. Tanto así que supo prometerla al joven heredero pues sabía que entre ellos mismos no sufriría precariedades. Y sabía en su momento que un heredero Li jamás sería injusto o desleal.

Ahora la humillación en la persona de Meiling le llena de indignación.

Pero no dice nada.

Nadie se atreve a decir nada delante de Yelan Li. Una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto estricta, indiferente y con una lengua más filosa que un látigo.

Y mil veces más violenta verbalmente.

-Bien: Ha llegado la hora de tomar decisiones. – Dice aligerando un poco su tono de voz y le hace una seña a su asistente- Escribe a la familia Sung Pei. – Atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Meiling y de su padre – Creo que su hijo menor aun no está casado. Será un marido aceptable para Meiling…

-¡Pero tía…

-¡Silencio! – ruge Yelan y con una mirada de advertencia calla las intenciones de la chica o de su padre. Los demás ancianos asienten con aprobación mientras otros murmuran entre si su decisión. – A pesar de la decepción que me has causado, voy a tratarte como uno de los míos. La familia Sung y su hijo JingXi* son perfectos para aliarse con los Li. Son dueños de las industrias de fruterías mas grandes de china y del Noreste de Asía. – Ahí mirando al padre de Meiling añade. – y Familiares lejanos al árbol genealógico de los Li. – Wei alzó sus cejas visiblemente sorprendido y su mirada (la cual había permanecido en todo el salón) se posó en la chica Li quien ante su mirada se sonrojó intensamente. – Si, creo que la familia Sung estará más que agradecida con una alianza de este tipo.

-Su amabilidad no tiene comparación estimada hermana – Dice el padre de Meiling atrayendo la atención de los demás en el salón. Todos aprobaban la situación que allí se presentaba.

-Está dicho entonces: ya sabe – ahí dirigiéndose a su asistente.- Escriba al correo electrónico del patriarca anunciando una invitación a JingXi y a sus padres para venir a Hong Kong y hospedarse en nuestro hogar. Creo que estarán complacidos. Por alguna razón JingXi no quiere casarse aun. Pero creo que nuestra Meiling lo podría hacer cambiar de parecer. – Haciendo una larga pausa en donde solo se escucha la aprobación de los demás añade- Todos retírense ahora. Excepto Wei y Chen. – Hablando de ambos empleados de la familia Li. A sus órdenes el salón rápidamente fue desocupado. Incluso Meiling se marchó siendo palmeada su espalda por parte de su padre.

Luego de un largo silencio y de las puertas haber sido cerradas Yelan saca de un lado de donde se encuentra sentada un portafolios y observa a Chen con firmeza y luego a Wei. –Caballeros los he hecho permanecer conmigo porque tenemos dos asuntos adicionales que tratar. Ustedes tienen mi alta confianza y se que no hablarán mas allá de estas puertas y paredes.

-Vivo para servir a los Li, - Dice Chen respetuosamente. Un hombre mas allá de sus cincuenta años y quien sirvió a Hien Li durante su vida. Al igual que su padre y el padre de su padre, el deber de los Chen es servir a la familia Li. –Y llevarme su confidencia a la tumba, estimada Yelan.

-No, vives para servir a los hombres Li, Chen- Dice con desaprobación y Wei lo observa con precaución. – No servirme a mí. Tu deber es con Xiao Lang. No conmigo.

.-Estimada Señora…

-Silencio Chen. Se que tu le informas a tu hija todo lo que hacemos aquí y esta se lo comentaba a Meiling. ¿Crees que no lo se? Mi deber es saberlo todo…

-¡Mi señora! Jamás he traicionado su confianza.

-Si, pero tu hija si lo ha hecho. ¿Acaso no le importa lo que pase con Xiao Lang? ¿Acaso ya no le interesa?

-Señora yo…

-Les voy a dar una oportunidad Chen. Mi interés de que mi hijo vuelva a China es ahora más fuerte que nunca. Xiao Lang debe de volver a China y pronto. – Intensificando su mirada a los ojos de su sirviente. – Creo que ya es hora que Xiao Lang regrese a donde pertenece. Su atención se está desviando- Abriendo el portafolio – A esta persona- Mostrando una fotografía a través de una vidriera donde se observa una pareja que conversa sentados ante una mesa de lo que parece ser un restaurante de comida. La chica de facciones delicadas y expresivos ojos, sonríe ante lo que parece Li decirle.

Wei no se sorprende ante la imagen: contrario a lo que puede pensar su señora su deber y lealtad si está con el heredero Li contrario a las responsabilidades de Chen. Ha sido informado por las jóvenes Li sobre la existencia de esta jovencita y su relación con el heredero.

-Esta mujer está muy por debajo de las expectativas de Xiao Lang o de la familia. Es un problema para mí y para el destino de la familia y de todo el Clan.

-¿Cree que la joven está tras el apellido Li? – Pregunta Wei con restricción.

-No. No está advertida de la identidad de Xiao Lang. Acorde a lo informado por el detective y por Meiling. Xiao Lang vive como un muchacho muy por debajo de sus estándares. Lo que me preocupa es que en realidad Xiao Lang cometa un error como el de años atrás- observando a Chen con precaución y este no dijo nada. – Meiling me informa que la joven (se apellida Kinomoto) trabaja para la ahora esposa de Hiragizawa Eriol. Una cualquiera –dice con desprecio cubriendo la fotografía y negándose a ver la felicidad en la mirada de su hijo. – Tonterías. Tengo un plan Chen. Un plan para restablecer el orden. – Ahí observando al aludido y este inclinó la cabeza aceptando la solicitud de la mujer. – Y del cual saldrás bien compensado en todos los sentidos.

-Lo que su persona solicite será un hecho estimada Señora Li.

-Ahora retírate. Hablaré los detalles contigo en la oficina. – Ahí el sujeto no pierde tiempo, retirándose rápidamente del salón. A solas con Wei dice sacando la fotografía y otra más añade- TÚ lo conoces más que nadie. ¿Crees que está enamorado?

Wei sopesó su respuesta observando la foto del joven acompañado de la jovencita. En otra foto se ve la joven ingresando a un edificio de apartamentos mientras él le sostiene la puerta.

-Si espera una respuesta que gratifique sus pensamientos, lamento no tenérsela estimada Señora. El joven Xiao Lang siempre ha tenido una personalidad lejos de los deseos de la familia… o la necesidad de esta pero jamás se ha equivocado en cuanto a su criterio.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta Wei.

-Y no está en mi lugar el responderle, Mi Señora. Solo esa pregunta puede respondérsela el joven Xiao Lang.

Yelan empequeñeció sus ojos al observar la imagen de la foto y dice. – Muy bien. Viene siendo hora que hagamos un poco de control del daños, Wei. – Su tono de voz resulta amenazante incluso para el anciano que ha trabajado con ella desde que se casó en la Familia Li. – Prepáralo todo.

**---------------- **

-No se porque tengo que soportar todas sus humillaciones- ruge Meiling mientras su padre le solicita que guarde postura. Aun están en los pasillos de la mansión Li en Hong Kong. -¡Me importa poco, padre! ¡Poco! ¡Tener que soportar sus críticas! ¡Ni que fuera tan perfecta! ¡Además se aprovecha del abandono de Xiao Lang y su posición para hacer lo que le venga en gana! Bruja.

-Por Los Dioses, guarda silencio – suplica entre dientes su progenitor caminando a su lado y avanzando rápidamente a la salida de aquel lugar. –Tenemos suerte que le agrades y te haya considerado para unirte a la familia Sung.-Viendo la negativa en la expresión de la joven añade- Es un buen enlace Meiling. Los Sung y su hijo menor controlan gran parte de los negocios relacionados con los Li… serás muy importante.

-¡Yelan quiere es torturarme la existencia porque no traje a Xiao Lang! ¡Castigándome al prometerme a esa familia y al torpe de su hijo! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo inepto e insoportable que era cuando teníamos doce años?

-Meiling: Estamos a expensas de lo que decida la Líder Li.

-¡Ese es el asunto padre! ¡Ella no es la líder! Es Xiao Lang. ¡Está abusando de su poder! ¡Él es un tonto padre, un verdadero tonto por dejarle el control a ella y por irse del país!

-Las ambiciones del joven Li son más que claras para todos en la familia. Simplemente no puede ser dominado como su madre quiere. –Haciendo una pausa habla con advertencia- Tal vez, la cancelación de tu matrimonio con Xiao Lang, fue para bien.

-¿Para bien!? – Dice exaltada y deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo. Volteándose a su progenitor añade con pesadez-¡Para bien! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué mis sentimientos por Xiao Lang son menos importantes que los de él para mi? ¿Qué el que no me ame es perjudicial para nuestra vida juntos! ¡Que me merezco menos de lo que aspiro!

-No he dicho eso. Simplemente que tu relación con Yelan habría sido cuestión de tiempo para que explotase. Tienes un temperamento descontrolado Meiling. Si caías fuera de su gracia, habría sido desastroso para nuestra familia.

-¿Por qué todos le temen a ella? ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Hasta yo le respeto y le temo! Xiao Lang no. Jamás se habría atrevido a llevarle la contraria si le tuviera miedo. O Femeeii.

-Es mejor aceptar su solicitud. Los Sung son personas muy afables y por supuesto respetadas entre la comunidad china.

-¡Me importa un comino! Debería volver a Japón.

-¡No digas tonterías Meiling! – dice hablando con firmeza por primera vez para sorpresa de su hija. Con voz seria y mirándole con rectitud a los ojos añade. – No deshonrarás a la familia una vez más. Acatarás la solicitud de la señora Yelan, te entrevistarás con el joven JingXi…

-¿Deshonrar!? ¿A que llamas deshonrar? ¿Marcharme a Japón a buscar a Xiao Lang? –Observando a sus ojos.- Claro… una mujer que viaje sola a otro país es deshonra. O desacatar las órdenes de una arpía como Yelan Li….

-¡Por los Dioses! – Dice el hombre con urgencia observando a todas partes- ¡Compórtate! Cuida esa lengua.

-¿Sabes que, padre? Ahora comprendo a Xiao Lang. ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien que actúa como títere de su madre y de toda esta familia? – Dice con decepción y rabia a pensar aquello - ¿Alguien que represente precisamente los estándares de los cuales huye en Japón? ¿Pertenecer a una familia que no sabe lo que es el deber con la familia pero lleva ese famoso "Honor" hasta los límites más ridículos? – Pensando unos instantes en sus experiencias en Japón añade. – Ahora comprendo porque a Xiao Lang le gustó la japonesa Kinomoto. Ella le pondría en su sitio en un dos por tres a Yelan Li… - sonriendo perspicazmente y aligerando su paso ante sus pensamientos.- Si… ya quisiera ver a la Yelan enfrentándose ante Kinomoto.

-Pero ¿Qué dices muchacha? – Pregunta su padre aturdido a su repentino cambio de humor.

Meiling retoma el paso por el pasillo de la casa ya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ahora comprendiendo las razones por las cuales Xiao Lang gusta de la chica Kinomoto (hasta el punto de estar enamorado de ella).

* * *

Aquella noche el sujeto entró a su casa, con la mirada buscando a la joven de mirada oscura. Al no encontrarle avanzó por la residencia pasada las diez de la noche y en pocos instantes la encontró en el pequeño salón de estudios delante de la computadora y parecía leer algo. Al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la del Autor de sus días no evitó sonreír diciendo.- Bienvenido Padre.

El hombre tomó asiento y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Ella interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos al comentar.- Fue un largo día para usted padre. ¿Acaso la señora Li le puso a trabajar mas de la cuenta?

-Todo alrededor de la Señora Li y su familia es mucho trabajo, hay muchas responsabilidades Kumiko. – Argumenta su progenitor sin mirarle al rostro. – La señora Li ha decidido viajar.

-¿Viajar? ¿Adonde?

-A Tokio. A buscar al Joven Xiao Lang.

La jovencita observó la figura cansada de su progenitor y dijo bajito.- Xiao Lang no vendrá de vuelta porque su madre quiera. ¿Acaso pretende obligarlo a casarse con Mei aun cuando él no lo desea?

-No lo sabes. Como lo sabrías. La joven Li está siendo enlazada con la familia Sung. – La joven no esconde su sorpresa- con el hijo menor de estos.

-¡Bromeas! – Dice Kumiku no evitando segundos después que su padre nota la sorpresa en su mirada, simplemente comenzar a reírse sin control. - ¡Eso si que es una ironía!

-¿Disculpa?

Pero la joven continuó riendo sin controlarse ante la mirada sorprendida de su progenitor. Una vez controló su risa y limpiaba sus lagrimillas pregunta entre carcajadas cortadas. - ¿Qué opina Meiling de esto?

-Pues como podrás comprender gracias al temperamento de la señora, la jovencita no ha podido refutar su decisión, nadie con dos centímetros de cordura y conociéndole lo haría. La joven Li jamás perdería el honor de su familia, deshonrando los derechos aplicados por la matriarca sobre su persona. Hemos sido encargados de contactar a la familia y eso he hecho esta tarde mediante un fax. Nadie se niega a los Li. No dudo que recibamos respuesta mañana en el transcurso del día.

-Pues no dudo que reciban eso y más. – Dice la joven de veinte tantos años sonriendo ampliamente. Ante la mirada de duda de su progenitor finalmente habla con claridad. – Lo mejor que puede pasarle a Meiling es que alguien como JingXi se fije en ella. ¿No te acuerdas del joven JingXi? Estaba un curso por encima de Xiao Lang en la preparatoria. Pasó tres veranos luego de eso en la casa Li y luego se marchó a la universidad. – Viendo el desconocimiento en los ojos de su padre añade con exasperación.- Meiling tenía ojos solo para Xiao Lang y JingXi solo miraba a Meiling… me pregunto ¿Por qué dejaría de pasar el verano en la casa? Xiao Lang y él eran grandes amigos.

-Estás más enterada que yo de la situación con los jóvenes Li. La situación es que viajaremos con la señora Yelan a Japón en las próximas semanas.

-Te advierto que cometen un error: Xiao Lang no volverá porque Yelan quiera… ¿Vas a Japón con ella?

El hombre levantó sus cejas sutilmente y añade con voz grave- ¿Quién dice que "Yo voy" con ella? Vamos a Japón. La Dama Yelan ha demandado que le acompañemos. – Señalándole a ambos para pasmo de la joven Chen.

**----------------**

-Bienvenidos a casa – Exclamó Nakuru en el rellano de la puerta una vez divisó a la pareja retirándose los abrigos y extenderlo a la doncella de la casa. Sin perder tiempo se produjo un intercambio de saludos entre los tres bien íntimo en donde Nakuru abrazó con confianza a Tomoyo aturdiéndola unos instantes por las costumbres occidentales a las cuales tendría que hacerse habitual. – Pensaba ya que no vendrían hoy.

-El vuelo se atrasó un poco por mal tiempo. Tardamos en despegar- Habla Eriol saludando a su prima por igual. El chofer que pasó a recogerlos al aeropuerto ahora se ocupa de ingresar las maletas al rellano de la casa.

-Pues me encargué que la cocinera les guardara algo para cenar. ¡Deben de estar hambrientos!

-Gracias Nakuru pero creo que me iré a dormir temprano – dice Tomoyo disculpándose de no cenar con Eriol y lanzándole una mirada, toma una de sus maletas mas pequeñas y comienza a ascender los escalones de la mansión. Una de las doncellas de la casa rápidamente la sigue tomando otra de las maletas y ambos primos la escuchan dar las buenas noches y desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Nakuru la sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista y añade mirando a donde dejó su primo para sorprenderse que no esté ahí. Aturdida y confundida comienza a caminar todo el primer piso para sorprenderse de verlo instalarse en su escritorio en el estudio y decirle sin mirarle – Creo que tomaré mi cena aquí.

Nakuru alza una ceja visiblemente aturdida. Eriol aun siente su mirada (a pesar que revisa la correspondencia acumulada sobre el mueble). Finalmente levanta su mirada y dice.- ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no crees que me merezco alguna clase de explicación?

-No creo comprenderte.

Nakuru cierra la puerta tras ella y avanza al escritorio y con confianza se sienta en la madera de la misma y cruza sus piernas. - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿A que te refieres?

Nakuru no entiende como es que su primo puede hacerse el desentendido ¿O no es actuación?

-Te acabas de casar Eriol. Y lo primero que haces durante tu luna de miel es llamarme para decirme que prepare la habitación de invitados al gusto de Tomoyo. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – No haciendo caso al tono de voz alarmado de su prima.

-¡Eso es lo peor! Cedí a tu solicitud. Compré nuevas cortinas, nuevas mantas, sábanas. Cambié el tapizado de unos cuantos muebles pero… ¿Acaso no se supone que debe de dormir en tu habitación? Si es por asunto de espacio, puedes tomar la habitación principal. La que es de tu padre. A él no le molestará hacer unos cuantos arreglos por tu matrimonio. Le agrada Tomoyo y…

-Nakuru, por favor basta.

-¿Que?

-¿No se supone que te irías de la casa con mi padre después de la boda?

-¡Ah ahora no me quieres aquí! ¡Dime por favor si pensabas desde un principio todo esto Eriol, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué clase de matrimonio llevas? En vez de venir mas alegre, dichoso de tu luna de miel estás peor que antes.

-¿Peor?

-Te notas descansado pero tus ojos Eriol, tus ojos carecen de felicidad. No es la misma mirada que tenías el día que te casaste con Tomoyito… ¿Acaso… - Guardando silencio unos segundos.-… has peleado con ella?

-No, Nakuru. Lo cierto es que… nuestra relación es un poco diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Diferente como?- Dudando unos instantes dice preocupada y abriendo los ojos sorprendida-¿Acaso… ya no te funciona nada bien? – Bajando la voz y agregando con confidencia- ¡Eres demasiado joven para esos problemas! Y aunque puede pasar hay solución, -bajando su voz.- Porque hay doctores que se encargan de esas cosas. Y no hay nada bochornoso en buscar ayuda…

-Tienes una imaginación algunas veces peligrosa querida prima. – Dice Eriol sin cambiar su expresión aunque el tema resulta un tanto chocante discutirlo con su prima.- No, todo está bien.

-¡Pues a mi no me parece Eriol! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Y dime la verdad.

Erial dejó de jugar con la correspondencia encima de su escritorio y observó a su prima.- Si te explico ¿Me dejarás tranquilo para que pueda trabajar?

Nakuru asintió.

Eriol se quitó las gafas de su rostro para decir con su mirada añil fija intensamente en el rostro de su prima. – Tomoyo y yo nos casamos porque ella insistió en ello. Pero no quiere decir que seamos un matrimonio normal.- Antes de que pudiera interrumpirle añadió.- Tomoyo y yo no llevamos una vida marital Nakuru. En realidad ella volverá a su vida en su negocio a partir de mañana o pasado mañana y yo regreso mañana a trabajar… listo. – Viéndole ampliar la mirada de sus ojos más y mas- Fue parte del acuerdo que ella exigió el mismo día que decidimos casarnos: yo obtengo control de la empresa de su familia y ella salva su legado.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices- Dice en verdad sorprendida por lo que le revela. - ¿Y no has…- haciendo una pausa.

-¿Seducirla? ¿Tentarla? Más bien considera que ella estas últimas semanas….- Ahí guardando silencio.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Eriol?

-Mas bien que la he visto estas semanas como otra cosa Nakuru. Mi percepción de ella ha cambiado totalmente. Más tiempo paso con ella, mas mis ideas y su personalidad compaginan mas y mas. Es alguien mucho mas profundo de lo que pude imaginarme.

-Eriol: ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti. Y todo eso que me revelas estuvo siempre mas que claro – Dice relajando su porte. – Tu único problema es que no sueles entregarle tu corazón a nadie.

-¡Basta! – dice sin alzar su voz y colocando sus gafas en el rostro – Quisiera por favor, que no aturdas a Tomoyo con estos detalles que te he revelado. Es estricta confidencialidad.

-¡Por favor! ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy tan chismosa. – Afirma Akizuki bajando del escritorio y ya de pie añade. - ¿Hasta cuando entonces continuarán ustedes con esta charada?

-No es charada. Y es algo que solo Tomoyo puede responderte.

Nakuru alzó una ceja perspicazmente al verlo continuar con su correspondencia y las cartas. Al final lanza una carcajada. Eriol no alza la mirada a ella a pesar que ella afirma. - ¡OH Eriol! ¿Sabes que tu situación se resuelve fácilmente?

Ante su silencio ella añade. - ¡Por Dios Eriol! Tomoyo te ama ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti entender eso? ¡Ella jamás se habría casado contigo solo para salvar la empresa u otro acuerdo que tengan ustedes dos! Es demasiado inteligente para eso. Tus sentimientos están muy enredados Eriol. Y el hecho que tú estás enamorado de ella y no puedes soportar que ella esté enojada contigo, no te deja razonar y por eso te cargas de tanto trabajo. ¡Ya decía yo que mi tío estaba loco cuando me dijo que la empresa corre tan bien como si estuvieras en ella! Y es que no has dejado de trabajar desde allá ¿Cierto?

Eriol la miró con suspicacia de la única manera que la podía hacer callar y salir huyendo del estudio: Tal cual esperaba su prima calló al segundo y rápidamente salió del estudio cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ya a solas, Eriol dejó la correspondencia sobre el escritorio observando las palabras pero no entendiendo nada de ellas. Aunque la comunicación entre ellos había ido fluyendo durante aquellas semanas en la costa, habían regresado al mundo real. A sus ocupaciones y responsabilidades: el volvería a la oficina de la empresa y ella volvería a Dulces Tentaciones.

Pero lo cierto es que cada momento que pasaba lejos de ella, pensaba en ella. Los momentos junto a ella, los disfrutaba y los anhelaba.

¿Qué les esperaba ahora que la distancia y las responsabilidades los harían separarse?

¿Acaso Tomoyo se arrepentiría de su decisión?

Convencerse a si mismo de que las cosas están bien como están, que el hecho que se hayan casado y sea su esposa no le preocupa para nada, sería mentirse. Su irracional pensamiento de cuando se casaría con Ebisawa no ha vuelto a perturbar sus pensamientos, sus ánimos o su espíritu. Más bien el pensamiento "racional" de que ella estaba fuera de la idea de casarse o alejarse de su persona, era ajena a él. Tomoyo estaba sana y salva en la casa Hiragizawa, lejos de cualquier peligro que le amenazara o la situación que le preocupaba semanas atrás ya no existía. Tomoyo era feliz…

¿Feliz? ¿Tomoyo Feliz? La conocía bastante en aquellos instantes para notar que su rostro siempre existe una sombra de una preocupación de la cual era ajena al sujeto. No era la misma vivaz mujer que conoció y llegó a admirar en su momento.

Que llegó a besar en el parque meses atrás…

Y sintió un sobresalto en su corazón: Se había olvidado del que era sentir aferrar a una bella mujer en sus brazos y temblar a su contacto, o ella responder al suyo. Intercambiar un contacto tan cálido y profundo como una caricia tan prometedora como un beso. Y en su tiempo Kaho había sido una experiencia agradable, besar a Tomoyo aquella vez le había preocupado. Había llenado su persona de un nerviosismo y una exaltación desconocidas hasta ese momento para él.

Sentimientos que al desconocer y reconocer, le habían llenado de profundo temor y pesar.

"_¡NO! No me permitiré pensar esas cosas. Me concentraré en mis asuntos. Mi trabajo, el cuidado de todos en esta casa. De todos quienes me preocupan y me interesan y esto pronto pasará. En perspectiva, es obvio que esto pueda ocurrir, ya que ella es una mujer muy atractiva en todos los sentidos. Si, con el tiempo esto cederá" _

----------------

Los toques en el rellano de la oficina que pertenece a Tomoyo hacen que la ojiverde levantara la mirada de los documentos que revisaba para perder la respiración al ver a Shaoran en el rellano de la misma observándole con particular curiosidad. No evitó saludarle con una sonrisa a la par que le escuchaba preguntar. - ¿Todo bien?

-Si todo bien- Dice la ojiverde viéndole sentarse del otro lado del escritorio y un rubor cubrir sus mejillas—En realidad Tomoyo ya viene a trabajar mañana y quiero terminar todo lo pendiente para que lo encuentre todo en orden… - Ahí lo observa medio turbado y ella dice. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-En realidad no es malo… mas bien…- suspirando resignado- Mi hermana vino a mi departamento anoche. Tiene un problema.

-¿Problema?

-Los Hiragizawas regresaron anoche de su viaje de Luna de miel como sabes.

-Si, Tomoyo me dejó el mensaje en la contestadora. Se notaba muy calmada y feliz- Afirma ella asintiendo y guardando unos portafolios.

-Bueno precisamente de eso quiero hablarte- Dice con lentitud y añade con cierta seriedad- No quiero que tomes lo que te voy a pedir como una obligación de tu parte…- Sakura se voltea a mirarle ante su tono de voz. Frunce sus cejas y le escucha añadir. – Pero Nakuru ha decidido permanecer en la casa de los Hiragizawas indefinidamente. Supuestamente ella y mi hermana compartirían un apartamento que incluso ya estaba casi firmando los documentos de alquiler. Mi hermana no está acostumbrada a vivir sola y temo por ella.

-¿No quiere permanecer donde Tomoyo y Eriol?

Niega con su rostro añadiendo.- Contrario a Nakuru, ella sabe lo que es tener gente imprudente en tu hogar. Eriol y Tomoyo son recién casados. Necesitan espacio y parece que Nakuru tiene otros planes.

-Que extraño que Akizuki desistiera. – Añade Sakura bien extrañada ante el comportamiento de la castaña prima de Hiragizawa- Si se escuchaba muy entusiasmada junto a tu hermana cuando hablaron de rentar el departamento. ¿Habrán discutido?

-No lo creo. Mi hermana me dice que Nakuru no ha querido revelar sus razones pero ha dicho que se quedará en la casa por un tiempo al menos. Tampoco reveló cuando querrá salir de la casa. Este es el asunto… me gustaría, sino es inconveniente… que permitas vivir a Femmeii en tu departamento hasta que Nakuru vuelva a querer mudarse de los Hiragizawa. Se que es imponerte algo pero en realidad me preocupa bastante que mi hermana viva sola en una ciudad que no llega a conocer del todo. Y debo añadir que me preocupa que tú vivas sola en el departamento.

Sakura le observó unos instantes antes de responder.- Claro. Para mi no es problema. En realidad, esperaba rentar pronto la habitación disponible en el departamento ahora que Tomoyo se ha casado. Todo fue tan deprisa que no le pregunté a Tomoyo que íbamos a hacer con él.

-¿Planeabas mudarte?

-No lo creo. Lo que si que buscaría a alguien para compartir renta. Miyari se ofreció- Ahí Shaoran frunce el ceño – pagar la habitación y los gastos pero no quise hacerlo. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era buena idea que viviésemos juntas. Miyari ya no me trata como antes. Creo que cree no aprueba nuestra relación dado sus sentimientos por ti en un principio.

-Olvida lo que Miyari piense Sakura- Notando la melancolía en su rostro.- Lo que importa somos nosotros- palmeándole su mano con afecto. Cambiando el tema añade - ¿Entonces no hay problema que mi hermana viva un tiempo contigo?

Niega con su cabeza sonriéndole—Para mi no es problema. Es mas, será divertido. El apartamento se siente bien solo por las noches.

Shaoran agradece su cordialidad. En realidad, eso esperaba el varón: su hermana le había revelado cierta inquietud de que Nakuru no iba a cumplir con su parte de mudarse juntas y por tanto Femeeii no podía costear sola la renta. Aunque Nakuru le aseguró que podía pagar su parte aunque no viviera en él, la joven lo vio como una especie de limosna y se negó rotundamente. Li vive solo pero en su departamento apenas cabe él solo y entrar su hermana en él no lo veía correcto para pasar incomodidades. Así que de repente pensó en la ojiverde quien tenía una habitación disponible en su departamento y viviendo sola preocupaba mucho al varón.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu prima, Shaoran?

-No. No he sabido nada. Seguro Femeeii si. ¿Por qué?

-No. Porque me dijo que me escribiría una vez llegara.

-¿Te escribiría? – Preguntó Shaoran bien dudoso de aquello.

-Así es. Meiling y yo nos llevábamos bien. Parecía en un principio un tanto conservadora y distante, pero luego nos llevamos mejor.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó ahora si preocupado por aquello.

-Si. Es una chica un tanto solitaria ¿No?

-Meiling no tiene muchos amigos en China. – Afirma Li pensativo.- Solo trata con nosotros. Es parte de una familia muy conservadora para el año que vivimos.

-Vaya. Bueno, - encogiéndose de hombros. – Es alguien muy perceptivo.

-¿Perceptivo?

-Así es. Me agrada que pasara unos momentos agradables aquí. Me extrañó un poco cuando me informó que se marcharía.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo ante aquello: Meiling nunca le dijo que había charlado con Sakura y mucho menos que se llevaban "Bien". Estaba bien claro para él que Meiling no soportaba a Sakura en su momento y su última conversación con ella le dejó bien claro que no aprobaba su decisión de quedarse en Japón, o su formal relación con Sakura.

Ignorante a todo esto, Sakura si recuerda con lujo de detalles la sorpresiva visita de Meiling una tarde a DT. Shaoran por supuesto no estaba situación aprovechada por la china para charlar con la japonesa con tranquilidad.

_-¡Señorita Li! –Habría saludado la Ojiverde sorprendida de su presencia en el negocio. Incluso Sakura vestía el uniforme de mesera aquel día y Shaoran había salido más temprano. Meiling aunque se sorprendió de verle vestida así no lo mostró cuando se aproximó a ella. El lugar estaba con muchos clientes y parte del personal de DT trabajaba a toda marcha. – Shaoran no está. – Dice presintiendo que la joven se encontraba buscando al aludido. _

_-No vine a buscar a Xiao Lang. Más bien vine a buscarte a ti, Kinomoto._

_-¿A mi? _

_-¿Hay un lugar mas privado…- observando de reojo a Miyari quien les observaba a la distancia –Donde podamos hablar? – Sakura observó a la mesera quien cortó contacto visual con ambas y continuó trabajando. _

_-La oficina. Venga por aquí - dice Sakura guiándole por la parte detrás del establecimiento hasta llegar a la oficina de Daidouji. Sakura le invita a sentarse. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte Li? _

_-Vengo a hacerte una pregunta. Responde con total sinceridad… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Xiao Lang? _

_Sakura parpadeó par de veces sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada al entender las palabras de la prima de Shaoran. _

_-¿Intenciones? _

_-Si, intenciones. Sakura – llamándola por su nombre y añadiendo con profunda seriedad. - Tú no conoces a Xiao Lang. No lo conoces porque… porque no es este hombre que trabaja contigo. _

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio sopesando aquella información. Sakura no sabía que decirle. Meiling no sabía como abordar aquel tema sin traicionar la confianza de Xiao Lang. Al final fue la china quien suspiró rompiendo el silencio y admite.- Xiao Lang en China no sonríe. No habla con nadie. Es difícil para él hacer amistades fuera de la familia… contigo, sonríe - Atrayendo la mirada de la ojiverde. – Es feliz… contigo. A pesar de tener tan poco… en este mundo. En tu mundo. Pero… _

_-¿Pero…_

_Meiling la observó largamente para decirle. – No importa ya. – Incorporándose y Sakura le imitó. – Cuídalo… ¿Quieres? – Ahí escucha su voz entrecortarse. – Es alguien muy especial… para todos. _

_-Por supuesto que lo haré Meiling. – Dice sorprendida ante su solicitud. _

_-¿Lo amas? ¿Sakura? ¿Amas a Xiao Lang? _

_Sakura se sonroja intensamente y no asiente pero Meiling sonríe moviendo su cabeza a los lados para decir.- Son tal para cual. ¡En fin! Espero que pronto sepas que Xiao Lang todo lo ha dejado por ti y esta vida que lleva. Que sepas comprender al final…_

_.-¿Al final? ¿Cuándo? _

_-Cuando "Ella" Venga a conocerte. _

_-¿"Ella"? _

_-¡Por supuesto! Tu relación con Li es mas seria de lo que te imaginas Sakura. Odio decir que me agradas pero así ha ocurrido. Odio decir que tal vez, solo tal vez seas lo correcto para el terco de Xiao Lang. Y en definitiva es una lástima no estar aquí luego cuando te conozca. _

_-¿De quien hablas Mei? _

_-¡No me hagas caso! – haciendo una reverencia para retirarse. – Si eres una chica lista, nos seguiremos viendo luego. ¡Te escribiré cuando llegue a casa! – Ahí marchándose por el pasillo sin responder a los llamados de Sakura. _

-¿Nos veremos esta noche? – Pregunta Li atrayendo su mirada un instante. Sakura despierta de sus pensamientos para notar las manos masculinas sobre las suyas agregándole calidez a las mismas. La sonrisa del varón tenue pero arrollador hace que la chica sienta un saltito en su interior. -¿Sakura?

-Ah perdón. Me distraje.

-Últimamente te ocurre eso demasiado.

Ella se libera de su aferre y coloca una de sus manos sobre la suya y con la otra traza pequeños círculos sobre su brazo. – Bueno tengo muchas cosas las cuales pensar.

Alza una ceja de manera divertida observando el roce de su piel y dice con tono de voz grave- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo que cosas…?

-Bueno… pensaba… - Levantándose de la silla y ligeramente inclinando su figura sobre la mesa para poco a poco cruzar su rostro hasta el otro lado. – Si tienes planes para el viernes…

Shaoran pierde la concentración: Sakura está hablándole tenuemente y con su rostro a milímetros del suyo. El aroma a flores proveniente de su shampoo embarga los sentidos del varón y acelerando su sistema en cuestión de segundos. El parpadear de aquellos ojos verdes centelleantes cautiva su atención.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Pregunta con voz grave ahora a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Sakura amplia su sonrisa con una satisfacción cruzando su mirada.

-Quiero cocinar para ti…

-Cada vez que cenamos en tu casa, cocinas para mí.

-Ahora cocinar de verdad: Tienes mucha paciencia para aceptar mis recetas chamuscadas y calcinadas.

.-Ah eso ocurre porque me gustas mucho. – Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Creo que lo sabía. – Dice con inocencia fingida la ojiverde. - ¿Acaso no sabes que pasa el viernes?

-No, no lo creo.

Sakura parpadea visiblemente sorprendida. – Cumplimos dos meses juntos Shaoran.

El varón de ojos cafés sonrió aun más al notar la expresión de desconcierto que le añade cierta chispa difícil de descifrar para él a lo que dice con satisfacción y aproximando su rostro a la de la joven- Ya lo sabía. – Acariciando su mentón. – Aun no puedo creer que son dos meses. Dos dichosos y perfectos meses a tu lado. No pensé que esto podía pasarme a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es difícil para mí describirlo. Es diferente…

-¿Diferente?

Shaoran iba a responder su inquietud cuando el repicar del teléfono de la oficina rompió la magia. Viéndose interrumpidos Sakura tomó el aparato diciendo.- Dulces Tentaciones… habla Kinomoto…. ¡Nakuru! – Ahí observando a Li y no evitando sonreír. - ¿En serio? – Ahí observando a Li de soslayo. - ¿Estás segura…? ¿Li? Bueno, puedo preguntarle. – Haciendo una pausa. - No, está bien. Te confirmo en un rato si irá o no. – Haciendo una pausa. - Si, nos vemos… hasta la noche. –Colgando la llamada se dirige al varón añadiendo-Akizuki Nakuru: invitándonos a una cena que dará en la casa de los Hiragizawas.

Shaoran frunce el rostro.- ¿Cenar en casa de los Hiragizawa? ¿Acaso no estaremos interponiéndonos?

-Bueno tal vez haga algo en uno de los salones… - Encogiéndose de hombros. – No se. ¿Quieres ir?

Shaoran está más que curioso ante aquella invitación tan repentina departe de Akizuki. Si bien la ha visto en solo una ocasión luego de la partida de los Hiragizawa a la luna de miel, no había sabido de ella mas por lo que supuso que estaba en Londres o cualquier destino exótico por el cual desistió de mudarse con Femeeii.

* * *

Tomoyo salía en aquellos momentos de su habitación cuando se encuentra con la joven prima de Eriol quien le sonríe con franqueza al verle. Aproximándose a la amatista dice con afabilidad. – Justo con quien quería hablar.

-Hola Nakuru – Dice Tomoyo aturdida por el saludo de la chica y con la confianza que esta se aferró a su brazo y caminaban juntas por el pasillo. Tomoyo llevaba en el otro brazo un pequeño libro negro. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-No nada, solo quiero charlar contigo unos momentos. – Afirma la castaña llevándose a Tomoyo consigo hasta el primer piso y saliendo al jardín trasero, en la zona donde está la pisicina de la mansión. Luego de un silencio entre ambas la castaña al fin dice. - ¡Me sorprende que Eriol haya querido salir hoy cuando llegó tan cansado del viaje!

-Si, suele suceder. Creo que él no descansa un segundo ¿cierto? – Afirma la amatista con naturalidad a la castaña.

Esta le observa con detenimiento unos segundos haciendo sentir incómoda a la protagonista a lo que ella dice luego que se percata- ¡Oh Discúlpame! Es que me quedé pensando otras cosas… espero que no te moleste. He invitado a Shaoran y a Sakura a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

-¡No me molesta! – Dice con sinceridad- Estoy emocionada por ver a Sakura. No nos hemos visto desde la boda- Sonríe – Espero que me cuente como va su relación con Li…- Ahí deteniéndose unos segundos para decir. – Nakuru… ¿Cómo es la madre de Shaoran?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Eriol me habló un poco de ella cuando estábamos de viaje. Por lo que me habló, Ieran no es una mujer muy agradable que digamos.

-No con sus hijos. No con la familia. Es una mujer muy estricta y cerrada en sus costumbres a pesar que está enlazada con los Li por matrimonio y no por sangre. Es muy orgullosa de formar parte de la familia. – Añade con cierto tono de burla y condescendencia.- contrario a sus hijos. Si hubieran podido desprenderse de las responsabilidades lo habrían hecho.

-Eriol me comentó que Shaoran es como un príncipe en China.

-¡Vive como tal! Al menos en China – afirma Nakuru ahí viendo que Tomoyo la sorpresa pese a que Eriol le había comentado aquello. – Shaoran es millonario. ¿Sabes como Eriol tiene dinero más por la empresa, inversiones y todo eso? Shaoran es al menos diez veces más rico que Eriol y mucho de ese dinero es de familia. – Tomoyo abrió la boca sorprendida.- ¡Shaoran podía tener cualquier mujer en China! ¡Cualquiera que se le antojara mientras cayera en los estándares de la familia!

-¿Estándares?

Nakuru bajó su voz afirmando – Shaoran debía de casarse con una mujer de un estatus parecido o que su madre aprobara. Tuvo una relación, hace mucho tiempo y estando comprometido (aunque él no amaba a su prometida) con la hija del consejero más cercano a Ieran Li.- Ahí Tomoyo abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – por supuesto la vieja arpía no lo aprobó nunca. Mas cuando Shaoran anunció…- Ahí callando de repente.

-Anunciando… ¿Qué?

-… Que se casaría con ella – Dice la joven cuidando sus palabras- Se amaban. Recuerdo que luego de eso, fue de visita a Londres a ver a Eriol luego que su madre y los demás ancianos votaran en contra de su idea de casarse con la chica. ¡Fue su primer amor! Fue tan tierno. Luego de eso, que le fue prohibido el matrimonio con la chica, Shaoran fue presionado para que tomara una esposa. Él se negó. Prefirió ir a la universidad y hacer su carrera en negocios. Luego encargarse tiempo completo de los negocios de los Li. – Guardando silencio añade- Su madre continuaba ejerciendo presión para que tomara una esposa. Finalmente, Shaoran accedió a hacer público su compromiso: Se casaba con Li Meiling.

-¡Su prima! ¡La chica que estuvo aquí!

-Días antes de la boda, Shaoran vino a Japón. Los intentos de Ieran de hacerlo volver han sido todos inútiles. Según me contó Femmeii la idea que Shaoran sacrificó su vida durante el asalto (si, de eso se enteró Ieran con ayuda de uno de sus detectives), hizo que la atención se concentrara por completo en la chica que Shaoran salvó. Y mas trabajando juntos. No dudo que a estas alturas, sepan quien es Sakura. Por eso la he invitado esta noche: Quiero convencer a Shaoran que le diga la verdad. Que esté preparado para revelarle toda la verdad y estén listos para cuando Ieran venga.

-¿Crees que va a venir?

-¡Meiling se ha marchado a casa sin dos de los hermanos Li! – Dice con sorpresa al ver que Tomoyo no entiende la gravedad del asunto. - ¡Créeme cuando te digo que hasta ahora no hemos visto nada! Lo lindo será cuando Ieran venga a ver la nueva novia de su hijo. Pero ¿Cómo crees que Sakura actúe con saber la verdad? – Sorprendiendo a la amatista- Shaoran nos dijo una vez que Sakura tiene algún tipo de discriminación por las personas con dinero.

-Sakura a pesar de las circunstancias nunca le ha atraído el dinero. – Replica Tomoyo luego de unos segundos en silencio. – Ella incluso ha visto las consecuencias con mi familia por tratar de conservar el dinero y el estatus. Sakura no le da importancia a ello. Mira que está en una relación con Li sabiendo simplemente que no tiene dinero. Cree que las personas por dinero venderían su alma por conservarlo sin importarles quien cae en el camino.

-¿Qué crees que dirá o hará cuando se entere?

-Es difícil de decirlo. Es decir, si Li se toma mas tiempo en decirle la verdad… o si se entera por otras personas… Sakura se sentirá traicionada. La conozco. Aunque le quiera, no le perdonará. Le dolerá. La traición siempre duele… no importa cual sea.

-Ya entiendo. Pues tenemos que intervenir. O mejor dicho…- ahí callando y observando a la joven esposa de Eriol y empequeñeciendo su mirada- Pero no era de eso que quería hablarte. Hemos desviado por completo el tema.

-¿Si?

-Si, quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Acerca de que, Nakuru?

-Tú y mi primo. No he podido dejar de notar el detalle que mi primo solicitó días antes del regreso de ustedes, habitaciones separadas. – Ahí Tomoyo se sonroja y desvía la mirada- ¿Acaso ustedes ya se pelearon?

-…No. No Nakuru. Las cosas van bien.

Alzando una ceja dice. - ¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¡Por favor Tomoyo! Me parece muy extraño (y puedo decírtelo porque hablamos de mujer a mujer) que ustedes tengan habitaciones separadas. Quienes hacen eso, son aquellas parejas que no se soportan ni siquiera un segundo cerca. ¿Acaso me dirás que ustedes se llevan bien pero duermen aparte?

-Nakuru: Es difícil de explicar.

-Pues busca la manera porque lo que veo es inverosímil. Eres una mujer bellísima. Mi primo es un bomboncito. Me parece difícil de creer que él pueda vivir sin ponerte la mano encima o que tú no hagas travesuras con él.

-¡NAKURU! – Dice la chica acalorada y bien roja de repente.

-No me vengas con eso Tomoyo Hiragizawa- Llamándole por el apellido de Eriol y un nudo se hizo en su estómago.- Mi primo es un galanazo. Y se que debajo de esas camisas y suéteres que usa, hay un cuerpazo que el mismo dios Apolo envidiaría. ¡Así que discúlpame si sueno dudosa cuando no veo nada entre ustedes y el decide en marcharse a trabajar cuando debería estar poniendo en uso unas cuantas páginas del libro que te regalé!

Tomoyo casi estaba púrpura. Y sentía el bochorno hasta la punta de todos sus cabellos. Si bien las intenciones de Akizuki con regalarle aquel libro que bien pudo haber botado por la ventana, aun lo conservaba dentro de su maleta (bien en el fondo) donde nadie pudiera llegar a él. ¿A quien se le ocurre ya cuando se marchaba con Eriol para su viaje de bodas regalarle una edición ilustrada a todo color de "La plena vida sexual en pareja" a una japonesa? ¡Edición Norteamericana! No menos diciéndole en una nota que encontró dentro "No se necesita traducción de palabras para entender las fotos". Así que podemos dejar entredicho que NUNCA sacó dicho libro de la maleta y por supuesto jamás le reveló a Eriol del regalo de su liberal prima a su esposa.

-¡Por Dios Nakuru! ¿Crees en verdad que le diría de ese libro? – Pregunta con tartamudeos y el rostro ya color de las moras.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te intimida ese libro? – Soltando una carcajada sonora ante su actitud- ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es este?

-Uno que se respetan el uno al otro. – Dice ella entre dientes.

-No me vengas con eso: Mientras estuve casada puedo decirte que llegamos a usar muchas páginas de ese libro. – Acalorando a la japonesa aun mas (si era posible)- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cada momento que pasa, se que algo extraño ocurre entre ustedes dos. Y no me sacarás de la cabeza averiguarlo. Sea contigo o sea con mi primo. Lo averiguaré.

Tomoyo se quedó observándole un segundo. Y por aquella fracción de segundo quiso decirle la verdad pero prefirió callar. Se incorporó y dijo con amabilidad. - ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que revisar unas cuantas cosas en la computadora que hay en la oficina. Mi laptop se descargó y parece que dejé el cargador en Inglaterra.

Sin esperar su permiso, Tomoyo se alejó de la chica de ojos color café quien la observa con detenimiento en su andar. Nakuru aunque vio el bochorno en la mirada de Tomoyo por todo aquel rebuscado asunto, no dejó de percibir la tristeza en su mirada y en toda su persona. - ¿Que es lo que está pasando con esos dos? Aunque tenga que emborracharlos y echarlos a ambos en una misma habitación, tendré a mi ahijado antes de navidad o me cambio el nombre- afirmó en voz alta. Tomando una decisión, sacó su teléfono móvil y trató de comunicarse con Eriol: le salió la contestadora. Decidió llamarlo por el teléfono de la oficina y no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando escuchó la voz de la asistente de Eriol. – Habla Akizuki Nakuru. ¿Está mi primo en su despacho?

-Si señora. Pero ahora mismo está en una reunión. – Responde la mujer.

-¿Crees que podrías pasarle esta llamada? No tardaré mucho.

-Disculpe señora. Pero cuando entró con la Señorita Mitzuki, pidió que no lo molestaran.

-¿CON QUIEN DICES QUE ESTÁ EN SU OFICINA? – Gritó sin medir su voz incluso aturdiendo a la asistente de su primo.

-¿Qué quieres que?

-Quiero dinero – Dice Miyari sin preámbulos a solas con el varón en la oficina de Daidouji. Sakura se encontraba atendiendo unos clientes en el área del café. – No me mires así "Xiao Lang"·- viéndole fruncir el entrecejo ante su nombre en chino. Miyari sonríe con satisfacción.

-No tengo dinero. No se que hablas.

-Por favor. No juegues al tonto conmigo "Señor Li" que no le conviene. Se quien eres. Se que eres el hijo heredero de una gran cantidad de empresas, consorcio, acciones y se que debes de casarte en China y no lo has hecho. Huiste aquí, a Japón a donde tu primo Hiragizawa. – Encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa.- vi tu solicitud de trabajo. En los contactos pones a Hiragizawa y en las referencias también.

-Que ponga al Señor Hiragizawa no significa que soy esa persona.

-Ya te dije: no vale que me escondas tu secreto. Al menos, no es de mí que debes de esconderlo. – Jugando con un retrato de la oficina con la foto de Sakura y Tomoyo juntas. – tu problema no soy yo y la verdad. Tu problema es Kinomoto y la verdad. Cuando se entere de la verdad y como se entere.

-Estás rencorosa porque te rechacé Miyari. Pero creo que tienes mucho mas que perder que yo, si revelas mi secreto a Sakura.

-¿Crees que ella te perdonará Xiao Lang? Sakura odia a los riquitos. Los aborrece a pesar que su jefa era una mujer heredera de cuna de una de las empresas mas grandes de Japón.

Shaoran empequeñeció su mirada al observarle con intensidad y esperar unos segundos. Finalmente declara- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

-Para empezar. Y mucho.

-No creo poder ayudarte. Me vine a Japón sin un centavo. No tengo nada. Todo es de la familia.

-Pero no estás solo aquí ¿O si? ¿Acaso no crees que tu prima y esa hermana tuya rondan alrededor? Ellas si tienen acceso a dinero. Y no quiero excusas Shaoran. No se como lo conseguirás pero quiero dinero. O… le diré a Sakura quien eres en realidad.

-Si le digo a Sakura ahora quien soy, me perdonará. Sabrá perdonarme…

-Oh Shaoran… - Negando con su cabeza- que bueno que le tengas tanta fe al amor. Yo, sin embargo, no soy tan confiada. Y conozco a Sakura y todo este tiempo la he escuchado quejarse de las costumbres de la gente de dinero. ¿Es tan irónico cierto? Ella debió de aprovecharse de esa amistad con Daidouji. Sacarle todo lo que pudiera. Pero ¡Es una tonta! Ella y sus virtudes y moral de todo. Por ella y sus creencias tan tontas se quedará siempre sin nada.

-¿Tu crees que ganarás dinero?

-Mi apuesta es que tu no quieres perder a tu Sakura ¿O si? – Viéndole fruncir mas el ceño y ella amplió su sonrisa- Así no voy a perder una oportunidad como esta. Consigue Dinero Li y consíguelo pronto.

-¿Si le digo la verdad a Sakura? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Xiao Lang. ¿Acaso no crees que de ti hay más que una verdad en la Internet mas que tu apellido? Hay tanta pero tanta información y puede ser que estés confiado que Sakura te perdonará lo de tu apellido pero la verdad. La verdad tras tantas mentiras y que te aseguro que no has hecho nada para revelarle, saldrán a la luz. Y no quiero ser yo que se la diga a Sakurita,- con falsa modestia añade- A quien adoro mas que una hermana. Tienes dos días para conseguirme dinero. – Dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina dejando estático al varón Li sorprendido de todo lo dicho en aquella oficina.

* * *

El sujeto de ojos azules observa a su interlocutora luego de servirle un poco del té que estaba consumiendo antes de su llegada. La mujer de elegante complexión luego de tomar un sorbo del mismo revela. – Me ha sorprendido mucho que aceptaras verme. Me dijiste bien claro la última vez que hablamos por teléfono, que no tenias intenciones de reunirte conmigo.

-Después del tercer o cuarto mensaje en mi contestadora, mensajes a mi secretaria y la nota que tuviste la indelicadeza de hacer llegar a mi casa y la cual encontré anoche entre mis correspondencias me hicieron decidir ponerle un alto. Accedí a esta reunión para decirte cara a cara lo que te he dicho en las veces que me has llamado o contactado en mi correo electrónico: No me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme. Estoy casado. – Sabiendo de antemano (y gracias a comentarios anteriores departe de la mujer) sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Por favor Eriol. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando ambos sabemos que ese matrimonio fue arreglado? – El no mostró sorpresa por sus palabras, mas ella agregó. – todos en nuestro círculo lo saben. Y todo empresario lo sospecha. Salvaste a la empresa de su padre de la ruina…

-Que nos hayamos conocido durante las negociaciones no quiere decir lo que tu estás dejando entrever- dice Hiragizawa con firmeza y sin una pizca de duda defendiendo la integridad de quien ahora es su esposa. – Tomoyo y yo estamos casados.

-Pero sin embargo te duele el verme. Te duele mí presencia- dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tus teorías Eriol, pero no negaré que éramos una excelente pareja: Dentro y fuera de la cama.

-¡Basta! ¿Acaso no respetas mi condición ahora? Estoy casado con Tomoyo. Respeto a mi esposa.

-¿La… amas? – Dice con interés mirando a sus ojos azules y su sonrisa se amplió al no ver respuesta verbal de su pregunta.- ¿Sabes ya lo que es el amor? Vamos Eriol; no sabes amar, no sabes lo que es el amor y por supuesto no crees en él. Lo que quisiste de mí meses atrás al proponerme matrimonio tal vez lo has conseguido con ella. Pero sin duda no me has olvidado.

El sujeto permaneció en silencio y la observó incorporarse aproximarse a él y plantarle un beso en la mejilla y decirle a su oído –Cuando te canses de ella, avísame y retomaremos donde nos quedamos. –Para sorpresa del sujeto quien la vio retirarse con un movimiento de caderas bastante sugerente.

* * *

Aquella noche, las parejas se encontraban reunidas en el salón de la casa, acompañadas de Akizuki. Quien llegó de último fue Eriol quien sorprendido por la presencia de Li y Sakura, saludó a los invitados y luego a Tomoyo con afabilidad atrayendo la sonrisa soñadora de Sakura quien desconocía los hechos acerca del acuerdo entre la pareja Hiragizawa.

Ya una vez sentados en el salón, Nakuru anunció que la cena estaría lista en cualquier momento.

Luego el silencio cayó en todos.

Nakuru, nerviosa, no sabía como dar inicio a ciertos temas. Observa a Li y este se nota bien pensativo y su ceño fruncido fue detectado también por Eriol (se percató pues su primo se concentra en estudiar las facciones de su primo), Sakura por otro lado, conversa en bajito con Tomoyo.

-¡Bueno! – Dice en voz alta atrayendo la mirada de los presentes y dirigiéndose al chino pregunta.- Femeeii me ha contado que le va de maravilla en su nuevo trabajo.

-Así es. Está muy emocionada por la oportunidad. Aunque tiene algunas dificultades con el japonés no es algo que sea un impedimento.

-Me parece fantástico que se esté acostumbrando a la cultura y las costumbres.- Sonriendo ampliamente añade.- ¿Te ha dicho de su galán?

-¿Galán? – Replica Li bastante serio. - ¿De que hablas?

-¡No te ha contado! Bueno está saliendo con un hombre. Un japonés.

-Nakuru – Dice Eriol con voz seria atrayendo la mirada de Sakura y Tomoyo a la conversación.- No debes de decir estas cosas si fueron dichas en confidencia.

-No, está bien. Debo de enterarme de esto. Mi hermana no me ha informado de nada de esto.

-¿Acaso ella no está casada? – Pregunta Sakura recordando alguna conversación en el pasado que sostuvo con la hermana de Li.

Shaoran asiente pero añade.- Su matrimonio ha estado en problemas por cierto tiempo ya. Pero esa no es justificación para salir con otro hombre. .

-Nakuru puede ser que le veas el lado divertido a esta situación pero no lo es. –Afirma Eriol atrayendo la atención de Tomoyo. Su gesto serio y rostro preocupado le hacen entender que no es gracioso. – Ella sigue casada y bajo leyes orientales.

-Estrictas leyes chinas- Justifica Li viéndose ahora bien preocupado. Sacando su móvil, marca un número rápido y añade.- ¿Está aquí?

-No, aun no ha llegado del trabajo – Afirma Nakuru.

-¿Acaso no hablaste con ella esta tarde sobre mi oferta de mudarse en el departamento? – Pregunta Sakura preocupada por la consternación que lee en el rostro de Li.

-Si, pero no me ha mencionado nada del asunto. No ha dicho nada.

Eriol observa con reproche al rostro de Nakuru y esta se sonroja por primera vez. Tomoyo observando aquello interrumpe diciendo.- Creo que no debemos preocuparnos. Tal vez sean solo amigos- Afirma atrayendo la mirada de Li quien presiona una tecla de su móvil tratando de comunicarse con su hermana- -Tal vez sean solo amigos.

-Si, Li- Afirma Eriol siguiendo a Tomoyo en el comentario.- Sabes que ella jamás se atrevería a algo que pudiera causarle problemas. Tus hermanas son personas bien correctas y conservadoras.

-Además que salga con ese sujeto no significa que sea su novio – Argumenta Sakura. – No creo que nadie saldría con una joven sin presentarse primero al hermano de esta. Sería impulsivo.

Sale la contestadora en el teléfono de Femeeii y el chino la escucha. Simplemente dice en japonés. – Es tu hermano. Por favor, llama tan pronto escuches este mensaje. Es urgente. – Colgando.

-No debemos de preocuparnos de mas- Afirma Eriol viéndose preocupado por Li y seguro sus pensamientos no se equivocan al respecto. - Seguro devuelve la llamada pronto y podrás calmar tus dudas.

Pero Li no respondió: Tenía bastantes problemas de aquella tarde con Miyari y su solicitud de dinero. Dinero que él no tenía. Luego estaba esto de su hermana. Y el hecho que la situación de Femeeii fuese mas sería de lo que todos pensaban (u opinan) es peor.

Y es que lo cierto es que su hermana se arriesgaba a mucho si esto era más que una amistad. Las consecuencias para ella, no acabarían. Encima del hecho que sería prácticamente exiliada de cualquier relación con su familia.

No. Las cosas no mejorarían para Femeeii si alguien se enteraba o si acaso, esa "Amistad" Pudiera desencadenar en algo más.

Y si los Li se enteran….

-¿Estás bien Shaoran? – Pregunta Sakura al sujeto. Este despierta de sus pensamientos viéndose a solas en el salón con la ojiverde. Esta tiene una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sorprendido que se encuentran a solas la chica añade- los demás fueron a cenar al comedor. Estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta y decidí quedarme contigo.

El sujeto agradece su delicadeza y añade con una sonrisa (no eximida de cierta preocupación) – Estoy bien. Me preocupo de más, es todo.

-Te pareces a Touya. Se preocupa de más por mí, hasta el punto de volverse el hombre más acosador del mundo. Pero nunca distraído.

-Tiene derecho a preocuparse. Es tu hermano.

Sakura no evita alzar una ceja bastante atónita en sus palabras y añade con gesto lleno de cinismo- ¿Acaso no eras tú que te quejabas los días siguientes a la boda de Tomoyo que mi hermano no nos dejaba en paz y tampoco a solas? ¿No te quejabas de que me iba a buscar siempre a Dulces Tentaciones cuando teníamos planes y luego nos acompañaba? ¿No te quejabas cuando por tres noches seguidas se quedó en mi departamento "Haciéndome compañía"?

-Me miraba como un pervertido.

-Te miraba como alguien quien puede lastimar a su hermana. Los hermanos pocas veces piensan dos cosas: una que nos sabemos defender muy bien solas.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Que sabemos que se preocupan por nosotras. A veces sanciono mucho a Touya por su manera de sobreprotegerme como solo él lo hace. Pero a veces tiene razón. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien que me fue con mi antiguo novio? – Dice con cierto cinismo.

-Su pérdida fue mi ganancia- dice Shaoran sonriendo apretando una de sus manos con firmeza. Observa atrás para no ver a nadie.- Solo me habría gustado que me confiara que le gusta alguien.

-¿Acaso no dices que su matrimonio está en problemas? –Viéndole asentir añade- ¿Porque no se divorcia?

-En mi familia, el divorcio no es bien visto. Es más, no lo consideran como una opción.

-Sino se es feliz, ¿Para que quedarse juntos Shaoran? Creo que es tan cruel como los matrimonios arreglados. – Atrayendo la atención del joven.

-Puede ser. Pero algunos matrimonios de esa manera funcionan. Resultan.

-Y otros no. Los tiempos han cambiado. Eso de arreglar matrimonios entre familias es tan discriminatorio y cruel contra el verdadero amor. Pero por supuesto, siempre son arreglados por intereses monetarios. Es una cruel práctica y nunca la comprenderé.

-Tu prejuicio con la gente que tiene dinero es un tanto discriminatorio e injusto. No creo que todas las personas que tienen dinero abusen de su poder.

-Pues a mi no me han mostrado lo contrario a través del tiempo Shaoran.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio divagando en sus pensamientos y lo dicho por Miyari aquella misma tarde. "-¿_Crees que ella te perdonará Xiao Lang? Sakura odia a los riquitos"_

-Mis padres se casaron bajo la ley de un matrimonio arreglado. Se que fueron felices. Mi madre nunca más se retiró el luto por la muerte de mi padre y tampoco ha mirado a otro hombre. Pero lo de mi hermana es diferente: es peligroso para ella que le acusen de ser infiel.

-Ya no te preocupes tanto por tu hermana- Afirma Sakura ajena a sus pensamientos o a las consecuencias tras sus palabras: no sabe que estrictos son los Li respeto al matrimonio y la infidelidad. ¿Qué puede imaginarse ella que aquella familia del siglo XX aun dicta sus leyes internas con tradiciones de siglos de establecidas? Con una sonrisa añade- Seguro es una amistad y más nada. Si Femeeii es parecida a ti, no creo que haga nada que se pueda arrepentir.

La sonrisa de Sakura es contagiosa: aleja los pensamientos de Li sobre su identidad y el hecho que Sakura tiene que enterarse. Pero ¿Debería de decirle la verdad? No sabe como actuar. O como reaccionaría ella en aquel momento.

* * *

-¿Tienes que pagarle a Miyari? – Pregunta Eriol ambos encerrados en su estudio y después de cenar. El varón de apellido Li contó todos los detalles con relación al descubrimiento de su identidad de parte de la japonesa y lo que está haría para contárselo a Sakura.

-Me temo que así es. Al menos hasta que logre la manera de revelarle a Sakura la verdad.

-Tus temores tal vez son desproporcionados sin razón Li. – Habla Eriol después de un par de segundos en silencio.- Creo que Sakura al final entenderá tus razones.

-Eriol : conozco a Sakura. Aunque el asunto del dinero la sorprenda podría tomarlo como una confabulación para no decirle la verdad.

-¿Acaso crees que ella considerará que tu dinero o el apellido Li define quien eres? Amigo; no dejarás de ser Shaoran Li, la persona que está con ella aunque cambies tu verdadera identidad a ella.

Li razonó sus palabras para luego de unos momentos en silencio incorporarse y decir.- Tienes razón. Tengo que hablar con ella. – Marchando a la puerta y volteándose a su primo le da las gracias con la mirada y una cabezadita que es respondida por el hombre de ojos azules.

* * *

Y así Sakura fue invitada a dar un paseo en los jardines de los Hiragizawa acompañada de Shaoran. Se colocaron las chaquetas pues ya se sentía un poco de frío en esta época. Sakura iba de la mano del joven y en silencio caminando por los amplios jardines de la mansión. Sakura no evitó decir.- La primera vez que vi estos jardines fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiragizawa.

-¿Fuiste invitada a la fiesta?

-No. Trabajé ese día como mesera. Igual Tomoyo – Sorprendiendo al joven.- fue una noche hermosa. Todo bellamente decorado. Mágica. –Sonriendo con ternura y un brillo en sus ojos hizo concentrar la mirada masculina en los mismos. – Pero ¿De que quieres hablarme?

Shaoran la guió hasta la piscina donde estaba las sillas que mas temprano se sentaron Nakuru y Tomoyo a charlar. En silencio el joven miró la apacible superficie de la misma buscando las palabras adecuadas. Su mirada tan preocupada, consterna unos instantes a la ojiverde. – Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sakura: no he sido totalmente sincero contigo. – Empieza diciendo con lentitud. – En realidad… hay cosas… que no sabes de mi. y tienes derecho a saber porque eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida hasta ahora.

Sakura borra su sonrisa lentamente desde que comenzó a hablar y el temor inundó su mirada. - ¿Está todo bien? Shaoran: me estás preocupando.

-El asunto es que es lo último que quiero hacer contigo mi querida Sakura. – Haciendo una pausa en la cual su rostro se sonroja lentamente.- No pensé cuando llegué a Japón o a trabajar para Daidouji que sentiría esto por alguien… por ti. Has sabido ganar mi corazón mi mente y mi alma con cada segundo que paso junto a ti y cada minuto que paso sin ti no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti Sakura. – Sonrojándola – Pero he sido injusto contigo… muy injusto.

* * *

-¿Crees que se lo está diciendo? – Pregunta Nakuru mirando suspicazmente por la ventana con una taza de té en sus manos.

-Es difícil saberlo con exactitud. Pero algo le está diciendo ¿Viste como se puso cuando vino a pedirle que dieran un paseo? – Afirma Tomoyo algo dudosa. – Pero por el otro lado, esperemos que sea sincero con ella. Sakura se lo merece.

-Me pregunto… Si se lo dirá todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué más hay que saber? – Ahí atrayendo la mirada castaña sobre los amatistas y esta añade- ¿Acaso el hecho que es rico no es el único problema?

Nakuru sonrió nerviosa y luego dirigió la mirada al rellano del salón diciendo - ¡Eriol!

-Acabo de recibir una llamada muy interesante. – Afirma Eriol atrayendo la mirada de ambas mujeres mientras ingresa al salón pero dirigiéndose con firmeza a su prima.- ¿Cómo es posible que quieras divorciarte de tu esposo pero te niegas a firmar los papeles de divorcio? – Viendo como el rostro de su prima cambia radicalmente. – Nakuru ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-¿Te llamó? – Pregunta endureciendo su mirada y sonrojándose sutilmente.

-Como última alternativa. – Asegura el hombre de mirada azulada. - Dice que has enviado por correspondencia Express los papeles cuatro veces sin tu firma. – Tomoyo los escucha sorprendida. – Nakuru ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunta su primo confundido y a la vez con firmeza sosteniendo su teléfono portátil en las manos.

**--------- Al Siguiente día. – **

Cuando el teléfono suena el sujeto refunfuña en sueños al verse despertado por el insistente timbre en la mesita de noche y mas con una noche de desvelo total. Apenas se había quedado dormido hace poco. Tratando de extender su brazo sin despertar a su acompañante de lecho logra llegar al aparato y con voz rasposa dice.- ¿_Moshi Moshi_? Si…- pasando la mano libre por su rostro.- ¿Ahora? Entiendo… si, iré en cuanto pueda. – En aquel momento la joven, suspira contra su piel en el pecho y hace que electricidad recorra su espalda despertando todos sus sentidos. Le observa el rostro apacible cuyas pestañas parpadean un par de veces antes de enfocar en el rostro masculino y sus dulces ojos color avellanas le dan los buenos días con aquel maravilloso brillo que demuestran al despertarse a su lado.

Touya se estira para colgar la llamada, la mujer busca profundizar en su abrazo y su contacto para buscar sus labios primero con dulzura y luego con énfasis. Luego de aquel contacto en donde sus cuerpos ardientes se abrazan un poco mas intensamente, el varón es quien dice.- Buenos días…

-Buenos días- Suspira la mujer quedándose apoyada contra su pecho escuchando el palpitar en el mismo. Él acaricia distraídamente sus hombros y su cabello en un movimiento apenas perceptible pero intenso. La chica cierra sus ojos en aquella caricia y escuchando su respirar y su palpitar.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve…- Sobresaltándole y él atrapa su cuerpo y con una sola mirada la convence a volver a su posición original. La luz no se filtra mucho por las cortinas corridas sobre los ventanales del departamento. Luego añade. – Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo pero… me llamaron del hospital y me quieren en dos horas allá. Varios médicos se ausentaron por enfermedad y necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan.

Hace una semana Touya fue llamado por la dirección del Hospital para que volviera a sus funciones. Contento, el Doctor Kinomoto se presentó y con las disculpas formales de la institución por haber tomado aquellas drásticas medidas con uno de los mejores médicos pese a su juventud que tiene el centro hospitalario. Ya el juicio contra el asaltante de DT había finalizado con la declaración de Sakura y Li dos semanas atrás y aunque no le agradaba la cercanía entre aquellos dos, su reciente relación le había dejado el camino libre a la joven Kinomoto de no ser "acosada" Nuevamente por su hermano mayor.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? – Pregunta la joven a su lado y sonríe para añadir. – Se hacer unos tremendos huevos revueltos y tostadas a la francesa y… - pero Touya sonrió para acercar su rostro al de ella besando con profundidad y llena de dulzura la boca de la joven.

Una vez dejó de besarle y decir con una voz grave y llena de satisfacción. –Vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Una estupenda cocinera y una experiencia inimaginable en la cama…- sonrojando intensamente a la mujer y sonrió aun mas para decir.- Y con esta timidez…

-¡No digas esas cosas Kinomoto! – pegándole con una de las almohadas y él cayendo atrás. - ¡Como me sonrojas! ¡Eres cruel! – añade a modo de broma y ya roja hasta las orejas. Volvió a pegarle pero el sujeto aferró sus muñecas y la hizo caer atrás quedando este encima de ella. Ambos respiran agitados y se observan a los ojos.

Touya se queda en silencio unos instantes olvidándose de que iba a irse al hospital. Sus ojos claros, observan los oscuros del varón en expectativa.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – Pregunta por lo bajito, estudiando sus facciones con detenimiento.

-Bueno por las pasadas tres semanas, contigo – Dice sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil y tonto. En aquel momento su teléfono que está en su bolso comienza a sonar interrumpiendo el beso entre el par. Ella despierta de sus pensamientos y dice.- Tengo que irme ya… - Touya sonríe con cinismo y lleva su rostro hundiéndose en el cuello femenino haciéndole suspirar cada vez mas intensamente ante su contacto de besos, caricias y suspiros entre el lóbulo de su oreja, sus cabellos y su cuello.- ¡Kinomoto! – ruge ante sus atenciones.

Touya levanta su cabeza y ve al rostro femenino (totalmente arrebolado), diciendo.- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome por mi apellido?

-Una manía que tengo…- Responde ella sutilmente librándose de su aferre y comenzando a buscar su ropa alrededor de la habitación –Tengo que irme, - Touya se queda viéndole con intensidad mientras la joven corre al cuarto de baño y luego sale a toda prisa y vestida. – Te prepararé algo de comer y para almorzar cuando tengas oportunidad… - viéndole aun en la cama. La mirada firme del sujeto la hace decir.-¿Qué?

-Admirándote desde aquí – Dice sonrojándole ligeramente. – nunca pareces detenerte… siempre con algo que hacer…

-Te veré luego en el hospital – Dice acercándose a él y mientras levanta sus cosas y le besa los labios. – Nos vemos…- Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la habitación al marcharse.

Touya la ve irse y de repente siente el vacío de su presencia en la habitación. Se hecha hacia atrás no creyendo su suerte. Se queda pensativo y luego decide tomar una ducha bien fría pues sus pensamientos acerca de aquella joven y todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior es demasiado intensa en su persona para pasar desapercibida. Pasaron toda la noche amándose a pesar que tiene poco tiempo conociéndole. El hecho de conocer poco a las mujeres y tener encuentros casuales con las mismas nunca ha sido nada del otro mundo. Siempre ha ocurrido. ¿Qué pasa en esta ocasión?

A partir de anoche fue todo, menos casual.

Aquella mujer lo trae loco. Una mujer muy diferente a las demás. En el último lugar que pensó encontrarla y precisamente quien no se imaginó nunca terminaría compartiendo su cama, sus secretos…

Su pasión.

Difícil de creer pero cierto. Otra cosa que en un mes ha descubierto es que en verdad se preocupa por él. Cosa que las otras no han hecho nunca. Al salir, vestirse y marchar a la cocina encuentra tostadas recién hechas, huevos revueltos y café además de jugo al lado una nota que dice. _"Las tostadas francesas te las hago para llevarlas al hospital. Besos" _

**-Continuará. – **

**Bueno ya vemos a que altura está toda esta situación para mortificar y sacar canas verdes a nuestros protagonistas. Sakura pudo haberse enterado de la verdad tras Shaoran. Nakuru ¿Quiere estar casada o no? ¿Eriol hará algo por recuperar la confianza o el amor de Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasará con Meiling? ¿Acatará la decisión de su tía de casarse sin amor? ¿Ieran en verdad irá a Japón a buscar a su hijo? **

**Aunque pensé que faltarían unos ocho capítulos para terminar la historia, la trama y los eventos van en mi contra y es posible que nuestro deseado final ocurra en cuatro capítulos más. Ya es hora en verdad que Sakura se entere de la verdad e Ieran vea de que es capaz su hijo. Que su hija anda involucrada con un japonés de una manera un tanto "infiel" traerá más problemas y por supuesto sabemos que los Kinomotos no se quedan callados ante los obstáculos. Sabemos que Touya podría tener par de cositas para decirle a Ieran y si el caso se presentara, al esposo de Femmeii. **

**¡Feliz inicio del año 2010! UFFFF Si que me tomé un poco de tiempo para actualizar y aunque me atrasé un par de días – dígase meses- espero que me perdonen. En realidad mi propósito era presentarles este nuevo capitulo y espero que los avances de aquí en adelante les guste. Para los que les gusta el romance, ahí tuvieron un poco a cargo de mi Sexy Kinomoto. - ¡Ese hombre me corta la respiración hasta con una mirada! (Sorry mi querido Eriol XD). Por el otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo pronto tendrán su primer "Incidente" Físico que traerá una tormenta de emociones, arrebato, sensualidad y confusiones para trastorno de nuestros protagonistas. Además de arranques de celos que no estarán de mas. **

**¿Acaso pensamos que Kaho podría respetar los deseos de nuestro Querido Británico y dejarlo en paz? No sería Kaho si lo hiciera. Ella está para causar dolor como una piedra en un zapato y por supuesto, la dosis de celos departe de Eriol están guardadas por ahí. Pero no les adelanto mucho solo les diré que lo que se viene ¡Subirá el termostato! – Gracias a los Dioses pues, está haciendo mucho frío en el mundo. **

**Ahora a los comentarios respecto al capitulo anterior: **

_Nirú Seiei (Antes Kemmy) pues como sea muchas gracias por tu apoyo. La verdad se lo que es tener Nicks parecidos en estos lares… -Crystal hay como 400 – así que tuve que ponerme un apellido numérico para no confundir demasiado. Con relación a tu duda si Yukito saldrá en la historia lamento decirte que no. Aunque los mencionamos en esta historia su presencia no está determinada a aparecer y tampoco la de Yue. Con relación a Sakura: ella es un tanto ingenua y algo despistada pero lo que no tiene ella es un pelo de tonta y el capitulo 14 demostrará que tanto se ve afectada al decirle la verdad ya que el momento de la llegada de Ieran se aproxima (y sabemos lo que eso significa para este par), pero no creo que nadie se espera lo que se viene ji ji ji. Solo espero que les guste. Un abrazo y te cuidas. PD: tb odio a Ieran pero conozco madres igualitas a ella (y no exagero)._

_DIDI. Hola y bienvenida a DT. Bueno Ieran es toda una joya (les ha caído a muchos requetemal) pero ese es su estilo: Causar orden y caos todo a la vez en su alrededor. Femeii y Touya son una pareja y como tal no creo que la tengan fácil. Pero por supuesto Ieran encontrará la horma de su zapato con estos hermanos. Esperaré tus comentarios en esta actualización. _

_Nerak Cibeles. ¡Holaaaaaa! Bueno la verdad que ese capitulo 12 fue de transición y mucha paciencia pues nuestros personajes no la tienen fácil. Espero que si el 13 guste pues ya hay un giro un tanto esperado en la historia y lo que sigue será mas trastornado aun. Meiling es una víctima más de las manipulaciones de su familia y luego le tocará soltarse pero ¿a que precio? Ella ya presiente que las cosas se verán a la par una vez Sakura e Ieran se conozcan. Con relación a Princesa del Cerezo, era la primera historia que escribí de CCS que es de Universos Alternos y fue creo que hace seis años – quizá mas – la verdad mi manera de escribir ha cambiado mucho y ha sido gracias a la práctica y a las recomendaciones de mis amigas._

_Ana. Creo que al final no pude cumplir lo que pedías de la actualización temprana de la historia. La verdad sufrí unos cuantos percances y no te cansaré con las historias. Los personajes como Kana y su padre desaparecieron ya de nuestra historia (no que les culpe luego de semejante desplante) pero quien volverá será un antiguo amor de Tomoyo (Aunque no lo supiste de mi) para complicarle las cosas a la pareja. Miyari continuará por un tiempo mas pues su participación es importante. Meiling no le pedirá ayuda a Shaoran pues ella puede defenderse solita (por suerte). Cuídate y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. _

_Zuzu-Chan. ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! Estaré esperando tus comentarios respecto a este capítulo,. Y gracias por el rr. _

_K-Jyme. Jejejeje hola. Y creo que vivo para sorprender a los demás. Creo incluso si no tuviera este talento que dios me dio, habría sido bastante monótona esta y todas las demás historias. Si te puedo decir que gracias al apoyo de todos y todas quienes me leen es que sigo en esto y me encanta cada día más. _

_Andree. Hola y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Felices fiestas – atrasadas- para ti tb. Me complace mucho que la historia es de tu agrado. La verdad como pudiste ver en este capitulo, Touya tiene sus propios problemas y serán peores lueguito. Así que no podrá molestar mucho a su hermana. _

**Para los demás, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido hasta este momento y espero que me acompañen en el próximo capitulo. Y ahora un pequeño avance de lo que se viene en el capitulo 14. **

_**-Si te engañó ¿Por qué no le firmaste el divorcio entonces? – Pregunta ella ahora más curiosa. – Creo que eso de que te engañó es razón suficiente para salir de toda esa escabrosa situación. **_

_**-Tienes razón y lo se. Pero en verdad quería ponérselo difícil. **_

_**-¿No divorciándote de él? **_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Verlo sufrir… aunque dudo que sufra demasiado con tantas guapas mujeres que estaban locas que nos separásemos.**_

_**La forma en que la joven de apellido Akizuki dijo aquello hizo que Tomoyo la mirase ahora con más atención para decirle. - ¿Acaso es guapo?**_

_**-Guapísimo. –Afirma Akizuki borrando por aquellos instantes todas las cosas malas que decía del sujeto para añadirle a la amatista con una sonrisa- Es uno de esos hombres que con una sola mirada te lo dicen todo; con una sonrisa te hacen olvidar donde estás parada. Que con una palabra en tu oído, haces lo que sea por complacerlos…**_

_**Tomoyo suspiró para decir distraídamente tocando sus labios.- Si, se a lo que te refieres…**_

**Hasta la próxima actualización: prometo que será mas corto el tiempo de espera.**

**Abrazos**

**Crys. **


	14. Capitulo 14: La Familia Hiragizawa

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

"_**Anoche, soñé con ella. No es inexplicable del pensar esto debido a que vivimos juntos. Pero no como un matrimonio normal. Fue parte del acuerdo. Lleva tres semanas que regresó a trabajar a Dulces Tentaciones y mi instinto de hombre me dice que se encuentra aun enojada por lo ocurrido. Por mi parte, me concentro en el trabajo de volver a flote la empresa de su familia. Al final, la empresa arrancará sola pero por el momento, necesita que alguien le guíe. La reunión con los directivos de Empresas Daidouji y la situación aunque aseguramos que resultará lo más beneficiosa para la misma y para la corporación que ha absorbido sus deudas, los directivos no se sienten confiados. Hablando de los directivos y los accionistas, no he visto a Tetsû en las reuniones. Una persona lo está representando: supongo que su orgullo herido es parte de lo que lo mantiene alejado de la corporación a la cual le debe cierta lealtad. No que hiciera falta. **_

_**Pero no puedo dirigir esto para siempre. **_

_**Esto volverá a quien le corresponde. A la familia de Tomoyo. Pero para que esto ocurra tomará su tiempo. Pero no creo que sea mi propia esposa que tome las riendas de su legado familiar.**_

_**Mientras tanto, nos toca relacionarnos como pareja ante el mundo exterior. **_

_**Las últimas dos semanas nos hemos visto comprometidos en actividades en las cuales invitan a los "Esposos Hiragizawa". Hemos podido evadir dos compromisos pero los restantes ya resultaría sospechosa su ausencia en la sociedad. Y no he podido dejar de admirarle. Su forma de ser, su percepción ante las cosas… la forma de relacionarse con los demás. **_

_**Y lo cariñosa que se muestra conmigo. **_

_**Nunca he visto expresiones de cariño de aquella forma. Como si le importara lo que dijera o como andemos… como actuemos delante de los demás. **_

_**Cualquiera creería en verdad que somos una pareja normal. **_

_**Y mis sueños algunas veces me engañan. **_

_**¡No es irracional! Ella es una mujer muy hermosa y la cual admiro mucho. Tanto así para aceptar casarme con ella incluso con el hecho que ella sabe que no le amo. Una mujer que merece en todo su sentido un príncipe de aquellos que las mujeres sueñan que le salven en su corcel color blanco y la eleve hasta las nubes. **_

_**No soy un príncipe. **_

_**Los príncipes tienen que creer en el llamado amor. **_

_**Yo solo creo en lo que puedo ver y tocar. **_

_**Y la veo a ella. **_

_**Pero no la puedo tocar como quisiera. **_

_**¡Como quisiera que ella me mirara de la misma forma que aquella noche en el festival de las flores! **_

_**Como aquel día que la besé. **_

_**Mejor no pensar en esto. **_

_**No puede verme de la misma forma. Y tal vez es mi imaginación la que juega conmigo al creer como ella me mira o me habla.**_

_**Si, eso es." **_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 14. –La Familia Hiragizawa.**

* * *

Eriol se encuentra sentado al otro lado de la mesa de manera pensativa. Usando el comedor de la casa con una distancia considerable, al otro lado de la mesa se encuentra su esposa. Suspira pensativo al observar sus delicadas facciones marmóreas. Sus finos labios los cuales prueban con deleite la cena preparada por la cocinera y mientras la doncella se retira de la habitación, el varón observa a su alrededor.

Los recuerdos que le vienen a la mente de su vida en Londres junto a sus padres. Aquella escena le resultó parecida a muchas que vivió en su joven infancia. Apenas era un niño comenzando la primaria cuando su madre se fue. Caminó fuera de sus vidas llevándose con ella tal vez un futuro muy diferente al que él vivía.

Un futuro donde tal vez no creyera todo lo que él predica en aquellos momentos.

Él pudo haber sido un ingeniero… o tal vez, un arquitecto. Se le daban bien las matemáticas y el construir con sus manos era algo que le llenaba de satisfacción. Pero se conformó con ir a la escuela de negocios y manejar parte de las inversiones de la familia.

No malinterpretemos a nuestro protagonista pues él ama su trabajo. Tal vez no fue una opción en sus años tempranos (incluso soñamos con ser actores, modelos, astronautas y hasta maestros).

Pero los sueños cambian.

Nuestros objetivos cambian.

La realidad que nos golpea a la cara, nos hace cambiar.

Y Eriol no fue golpeado pero si se vio cara a cara con una profesión en la cual tenía talento para desempeñar.

Pero en relaciones de pareja… había fracasado magistralmente. Y ahora observando a la mujer al final de la mesa es que lo comprende.

-¿En que piensas? – Le despertó la voz al otro lado de la mesa sobresaltándole: Tomoyo tenía ese talento de siempre atraparlo nadando en sus pensamientos o recuerdos. –Estás muy callado esta noche.

Él la observó pensativo y de repente se le ocurrió decir. – Pensaba… - Viendo la actitud atenta de la amatista. -… en Nakuru. Parece que nuevamente me evadirá.

-Después de lo que le dijiste la pasada noche con respecto al divorcio no me sorprende. Se sintió atacada.

-¿Atacada? Ella no quiere firmar los papeles del divorcio. Ella está atándose a si misma a una relación que ya no tiene remedio. Y ella fue que lo dejó a él; no al revés.

La pasión en sus palabras hizo que Tomoyo lo observara detenidamente al otro lado de la mesa. Él calló de repente y se puso a observar los vegetales en su comida como si fuera un chiquillo avergonzado y que se le escapó algo.

Y cuando vino a levantar la mirada Tomoyo venía hasta su lado de la mesa con plato y cubiertos en mano. Incluso lo sorprendió que él vino a levantarse cortésmente cuando ella ya se encontraba en su lado y separando la silla para sentarse.

-A mi no me gusta esto tanto como a ti- Admite la amatista en voz baja. – Pero no creo que sea necesario comer a ambos extremos de la mesa…

-Disculpa. – Habla él con bochorno en su mirada- He pasado toda mi vida comiendo con mi padre en estas mismas condiciones. Solo Nakuru cuando estábamos solos en casa, hacía que comiéramos en la cocina.

Tomoyo siente la aflicción bien escondida tras sus palabras y sus acciones. Su cercanía en Londres estando a solas había desaparecido por completo al llegar a Japón. Incluso en aquellos días después de su llegada y al tener que comer solos en la casa luego de la confrontación de este con su prima, habían llegado a arraigar una formalidad que rayaba en frialdad y distanciamiento. Sin embargo durante actividades sociales parecía cariñoso y cercano el uno del otro.

Y por una extraña razón a ambos les inquietaba esos cambios de conducta.

Pero tampoco hacían nada por solucionarlo.

La joven presentía mucho de los temores en el varón pero no podía hacer mucho tampoco. Inmediatamente él se percataba de estar abriendo sus sentimientos a ella, volvía a cerrarse. Sabía que era un hombre capaz de amar… lo presentía… su corazón se lo decía.

Pero acercarse a él, era cada vez mas difícil.

Por lo que le hizo presentir que había cometido un terrible error al casarse con él.

Tomoyo se enderezó y prosiguió. –Supongo que no sabes comportarte en estas circunstancias. Creo que nuestros padres sufren de lo mismo. – Sonriendo comprensiva- solo cuando estaba mi padre de viaje mí madre y yo comíamos una al lado de la otra.

-¿Qué has sabido de tu padre? – Ante su silencio añade- No ha asistido a las últimas reuniones y como sabes mantuve una silla abierta para que él tomara parte de las decisiones de su compañía.

La joven entristece su mirada y encoge los hombros diciendo.- Nada. Mamá me informa que solo sabe que alquila un departamento en las afueras de Tokio. He hablado con ella par de ocasiones pero no abundan muchos detalles. .

Eriol guarda silencio unos instantes para replicar a la joven con ternura. – No eres una mujer que viva del rencor. – Atrayendo su mirada- Creo que te sentirías mejor si alisaras asperezas con tu padre.

-No le guardo rencor.

-Mientes. Te sientes traicionada por él. Insultada- Refuta el varón encendiendo su mirada al observar las amatistas - Te conozco mas de lo que crees Tomoyo. Se como piensas. Y recuerdo que me tenías en la misma lista cuando nos comprometimos.

Tomoyo no le responde inmediatamente y retira su plato delante de ella. El sujeto se le queda viendo para decirle.- Lo siento… no debí de…

-No, tienes razón. No he dado la oportunidad a mi padre si quiera de acercarse. Pero ¿Sabes que? Él tampoco ha intentado nada por contactarme. Él actúa como la parte ofendida… como si lo que le hice yo a él es peor de lo que trató de hacer conmigo – añade subiendo su tono de voz. – Ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Ni siquiera a mi oficina llama para saber si acaso estoy viva.

-¿Acaso no crees que es temor lo que no lo incita a tomar el teléfono? Tomoyo: al final del día, al final de todo, sigue siendo tu padre.

La chica entorna su mirada para replicarle con gesto triste. – Podría decir lo mismo de ti. – Viendo como alza sus cejas. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llamaste a tu padre Eriol? –Viendo como elude su mirada- Tu tratas de convencerte a ti mismo que no tienes nada en contra de él cuando actúas tan distante. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que supiste de él? ¿El día de nuestra boda?

-Tú tenías una relación mas cercana con tu padre- Admite este retirando también el plato de delante de él. –Eran inseparables. Yo apenas me llevo con el mío.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no viene al caso ahora mismo. Estamos hablando de ti. No de mi padre.

-No puedes predicar lo que no prácticas.

-¿Querer tu bienestar y tu paz interior es malo porque no me llevo bien con el mío? Tomoyo: mi padre fue capaz de robarle la novia a Tetsû. Fue capaz de robarle la felicidad solo por salirse con la suya. Al final que ni mi madre amaba a mi padre o viceversa.

-Todo eso parece lastimarte aun. – Dice ella por lo bajito observando la mano masculina sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo, atrapó su mano con la suya en una acción que sobresaltó unos segundos al sujeto. Ella prosiguió no pensando mucho para añadir. – Te muestras tan fuerte con los demás pero te percibo aun como un niño indefenso.

Eriol se quedó observando su mano siendo cubierta por la delicada mano femenina que irradia calor y por un momento de su vida no supo que decir. Pero si pensó que aquella sensación de comprensión ante su situación solo por tener su mano sobre la de él. Aquel detalle insignificante para algunos despierta en su persona sensaciones de entendimiento, compenetración y confianza jamás sentida.

No con ninguna de sus novias en el pasado.

Con Nakuru

Con nadie.

Pero aquella sensación lo atrapa en una vulnerabilidad que nubla sus sentidos y su persona. La susceptibilidad no ha formado parte de su carácter. Y aunque aprecia aquella cercanía que siente a la amatista, no puede evitar el rehuir aquellos sentimientos diciendo al momento que retira su mano debajo de la de ella. Ella al esto pasar, decide por igual retirar su mano de la mesa. – Esa es tu percepción de mí, no puedes estar equivocada. Pero te advierto que mi relación con mi padre jamás me ha quitado el sueño o me ha preocupado como lo hace contigo. Eres una persona excepcional y no dudo que encontrarás la voluntad en tu corazón para encontrar una forma de perdonarle. De todas maneras es ese mismo corazón que me hace…

-¿Si? – Pregunta ella en sobresalto al escucharle cortar su declaración.

Sacude su cabeza y se incorpora diciendo. – Nada. Olvídalo. – Haciendo una pausa- Estamos invitados a un cóctel en casa de uno de mis socios: es su aniversario de bodas y ha planeado algo. Pensaba no asistir pero… ¿Quieres venir?

-Si, claro. Déjame vestirme y enseguida nos vamos – Afirma la amatista sonriéndole con ternura y él se vio respondiéndole a la sonrisa.

* * *

Shaoran la observa de cuando en cuando y la ve sonreírle a uno de los clientes (un hombre que llega cuatro veces por semana y siempre busca que Sakura le atienda). Frunciendo su ceño ante el intercambio de palabras que cada momento más, más largo se torna. Shaoran podría partir en dos a ese sujeto si se atreviera a tocar a Sakura.

La aludida le observa en un momento que su mirada parece sentir la larga observación departe del chino. Lo observa un segundo, tal vez menos que eso para cortar el contacto visual con él y proseguir su conversación con el sujeto.

Y más nada. Luego de unos segundos recogiendo la mesa mas cercana a la vitrina de los postres y luego de otros momentos mas de cuya boca surgieron improperios chinos sobre aquel sujeto, Sakura volvió su mirada al aludido y se aproximó a él.

-Te dije que este acuerdo resultaba absurdo e imposible. – Afirma Sakura con los brazos cruzados y un tono de voz serio. Su mirada resulta estar apagada. - ¿Por qué dejas de jugar a esto y vuelves _a tus responsabilidades_? No tienes que servir de mesero.

Shaoran le observó un instante y alzó una ceja pensando un instante para decirle.- Di lo que quieras Sakura. Se que estás molesta conmigo, pero no podrás estarlo por siempre.

-Por siempre no resulta muy largo para mí.

-Esta no eres tu – bajando su voz y endulzando su mirada logrando con ello que la ojiverde descruzara sus brazos y este añade bajito- - Por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarte.

Sakura duda unos segundos y Shaoran sabe que después de tres semanas de intentos infructuosos para tratar de hablar con Sakura luego de revelarle parte de su verdad, esta le retiró la palabra luego de una fuerte explicación departe de la ojiverde sobre la traición y como se sentía ella y las repercusiones de lo revelado por Li.

Niega con su cabeza admitiendo – Nada será como antes. Nada es como antes.

he cambiado quien soy. Ni lo que siento por ti. – insiste Li atreviéndose a rozar sus dedos con los de ella. La reacción en su rostro ante aquel contacto fue casi inmediato: el calorcito ante su roce hizo que el corazón de Sakura saltara de júbilo y momentos después le inundó una profunda tristeza. –Solo te pido una oportunidad.

-Toda nuestra relación fue basada en la mentira Shaoran. – Murmura ella pero él la escucha: la tristeza entrecorta sus palabras- Fue mejor ahora saber la verdad y no… - Ahí incorporándose añade- No podemos trabajar juntos – Ahí marchándose sin darle la oportunidad a la parte de atrás del establecimiento.

Miyari y otro de los meseros fueron testigos de lo que ocurrió. Esta se aproximó luego de unos segundos y añade- Nada lograste con decirle la verdad más que perderla. ¿Verdad que es un tesoro? Es rencorosa. – haciendo una pausa a lo que él se voltea para observarle. – Como son todas las mujeres… ¿Ves que no es el ángel que tu suponías? Ay Shaoran… Lo que te hubieras ahorrado si me hubieras permitido guardar tu secreto o me hubieras dado la oportunidad de yo ser tu novia.

-¿Por qué sigues trabajando aquí Miyari? Ya te di dinero. Deberías largarte de aquí.

La chica sonrió con satisfacción para añadir. – ¿Y perderme todo este drama? ¡Para nada! – Soltando una risa- me iré cuando termine el mes. Pero no creas que lo que me has dado es suficiente para mi… necesitaré un poco mas de vez en cuando.

-Eres cruel.

-No soy cruel. – Alzando sus cejas ante el adjetivo. - Soy inteligente. Igual debiste serlo tú. Ahora perdiste a Kinomoto y eso… que aun no le dices tu más grande secreto. – Haciéndole una seña, procura a ir atender a los empleados y Shaoran sale a los vestidores para ir al tocador de hombre y respirar un poco. Por suerte, el baño está vacío.

Sakura, Sakura. Tal vez confió demasiado creyendo que ella lo comprendería, lo aceptaría y al final lo perdonaría.

Sus pensamientos irremediablemente van a la noche, tres semanas atrás, cuando le reveló su verdad.

_Sakura borra su sonrisa lentamente desde que comenzó a hablar y el temor inundó su mirada. - ¿Está todo bien? Shaoran: me estás preocupando. _

_-El asunto es que es lo último que quiero hacer contigo mi querida Sakura. – Haciendo una pausa en la cual su rostro se sonroja lentamente.- No pensé cuando llegué a Japón o a trabajar para Daidouji que sentiría esto por alguien… por ti. Has sabido ganar mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma con cada segundo que paso junto a ti y cada minuto que paso sin ti no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti Sakura. – Sonrojándola – Pero he sido injusto contigo… muy injusto. _

_Sakura no interrumpió su silencio pero su rostro muestra una consternación bien palpable para el chino. Simplemente comenzó diciendo.- No te he contado toda la verdad sobre mi y mi familia. Sobre mi pasado. – Al notar que respeta el inicio de su explicación añade.- vine a Japón con el firme propósito de escapar de mi compromiso... no espera…- haciendo una pausa y separándose un poco de su persona- debo explicar desde el principio. –hablando mas para si mismo que para ella. Ahí le observa a sus ojos esmeraldas diciendo.- Se lo que piensas… de las personas con dinero… con recursos y se que esto no te va a gustar pero… - negando con su cabeza añade.- Yo… no soy o era empleado de los Hiragizawas. Más bien…- tomando una bocanada de aire- Soy pariente de los Hiragizawas. Eriol es mi primo. Aunque es japonés hay una tía nuestra por el lado de mi padre que se casó con un Hiragizawa quien es el abuelo de Eriol. O era… murió hace mucho tiempo ya. – Habla Shaoran con la mirada sobre los ojos de Sakura quien muy pronto cambian de gentileza y atención a volverse analíticos y serios sin retirarle la mirada._

_-Que seas pariente de Eriol… bueno, todos tenemos parientes. Yo soy prima de Tomoyo así que… no tengo recursos como los que tuvieron los Daidoujis en su momento. No comprendo porque habías dicho que trabajabas para los Hiragizawas y eres en realidad su pariente. _

_Shaoran la observa unos instantes y pasa una mano por sus cortos y rebeldes cabellos para decir.- Sakura, no soy el pariente mas pobre de los Hiragizawas. A decir la verdad, mi situación no es tan precaria como la que tu supones- Ante su silencio él añade.- Mi nombre no es Li Shaoran; es Li Xiao Lang, de la familia Li dueños de los consorcios e importadores mas grandes de China. _

_El varón respeta los momentos siguientes que el silencio es profundo, comprensivo; solo con la analítica mirada de la ojiverde que no puede esconder la sorpresa y luego la indignación de su mirada la cual se profundiza con cada segundo que pasa. Luego de un rato en que él solo se conforma con mirarle (ya la joven no le mira a él sino a las manos de ella que descansan sobre su regazo) y nota como su rostro va adquiriendo un carmín mas intenso y luego de unos momentos que parecen ser largos, ella finalmente habla. _

_-No se quienes son ustedes. Disculpa mi ignorancia. – Dice con un tono de voz aparentemente en calma. _

_Shaoran alza las cejas sorprendido y añade con voz apacible.- No tengo porque disculparte Sakura. _

_-¿Qué haces en Japón? ¿Por qué no estás con… tus parientes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras? _

_-Porque siempre has reclamado sobre las personas con dinero: que manipulan a su alrededor. Que son caprichosos, intolerantes, discriminadores, orgullosos e ignorantes. Siempre has mostrado tu parecer al respecto. _

_-Pero ahora decides decirme la verdad. – Viéndole asentir y añade con un tono de voz aplacado.- ¿Por qué? _

_Shaoran la conoce tan bien que sabe que ella está controlando su temperamento. Sabe que la noticia no le hace feliz. Y presiente que aquello es el preámbulo de un problema mayor. _

_Odiaba a veces tener la razón. _

_-¿Acaso importa? _

_-A mi me importa. _

_-Mi secreto se verá al descubierto muy pronto- Afirma el varón tomando asiento a su lado y añade sin mirarle a ella sino al frente. – Tengo que casarme… _

_-¿"tienes" que casarte? _

_-Huí de China y renuncié a mi nombre para poder ser libre. Según las tradiciones de la familia, ya debería de estar casado. En realidad, escapé de mis bodas unos días antes de que se realizaran. Lo último que pensaba es que me seguiría hasta aquí y… _

_-¿Quién es ella? _

_Shaoran hesita en decirle y finalmente confiesa.- Meiling. – Sorprendiendo a Sakura con su revelación. Ahí la ojiverde se incorpora alejándose del sujeto._

_-¡Ella! ¿Meiling? Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – Dice ofuscada._

_-Porque contrario a lo que puedes pensar Meiling no me ama- Explica el varón guardando su calma y no incorporándose para darle alcance. La observa desde su asiento – Meiling no me ama. Ella era obligada a casarse conmigo porque así la criaron a pensar. No creo en los matrimonios arreglados Sakura. Hasta que te conocí no pensaba jamás que encontraría a alguien por quien valdría la pena unirse a su vida. Sakura: tú cambiaste mi vida y mi proceder. _

_-Pero eso no cambia lo que has hecho; quien eres… _

_-Eso no importa. _

_-Si, claro que importa. Pero eso aun no explica porque me lo has dicho. ¿Por qué lo confiesas ahora? – Haciendo una pausa para ver su silencio añade- De acuerdo, los Hiragizawas lo saben. Tú hermana obvio que lo sabe. ¿Tomoyo está enterada de esto? – viéndole asentir en silencio. Sakura se cruza de brazos añadiendo- Voy a entrar… _

_-Sakura… ¿estás bien? _

_-No Shaoran, no lo estoy – Afirma la ojiverde ahí entrecortándosele la voz pero controla todos sus sentimientos respirando profundamente. - No estoy bien… me voy a casa. _

_-Te llevo a tu casa- _

_-La parada del autobús está cerca. Prefiero marcharme sino te importa, sola. _

Y eso fue todo. Simplemente ella se marcho y no volvió a saber de ella hasta el siguiente día cuando se presentó a trabajar a DT. No puede decirse que ella le hizo caso inmediatamente arribó. Simplemente trató de hablar con ella y ella le observó unos instantes: pero la mirada fue tan decidida y tan… pero tan… bueno digamos que fue un tanto "Fría" que nuestro joven se quedó con sus palabras en la boca y ella fue a trabajar. Eso fue todo.

Unos cuantos intercambios de miradas secundaron aquellos fríos días en los que Sakura apenas intercambia palabras "profesionales" con el varón. ¿Qué hace este? Como buen caballero no forcejea el querer hablar con ella. Lo suponía cuando sus instintos le dijeron que Sakura terminaría todo una vez se enterase de la verdad.

¡Que dolor para él el suponer que no se equivocaba en aquello! Sakura apenas habla con él.

"_Lamentaría mucho que en verdad rompiesen" había dicho Tomoyo el día siguiente al que Shaoran le revelase la verdad a la ojiverde. Con nota de voz comprensiva y embargada de ternura añade "lo cierto es que el orgullo de Sakura algunas veces raya en la testarudez" _

"_¿Acaso no somos iguales? En China me molestaba demasiado que una mujer viniera a fijarse en mí por el apellido o mis raíces familiares. Me perturbaba el hecho que me enamorara perdidamente de una mujer y ella de lo que conlleva ser una Li: al final toda la situación terminase siendo una decepción. No le culpo por estar molesta y tampoco confronto sus sentimientos" _

"_Comprendo tu iniciativa, pero ¿Acaso no crees que ambos pierden mas en estos silencios mutuos que alguien dar el primer paso? Sakura… bueno digamos que Sakura aunque es muy sencilla y muy confianzuda lo último que tiene ella es un pelo de tonta. Se siente jugada Shaoran. Pero te pido como amiga (de ambos) que tengas paciencia y dejes que sea ella quien de el paso"._

"_Debería renunciar" anuncia él viendo a la amatista alzar sus cejas en sorpresa. _

"_¿Acaso no amas a Sakura? ¿No estás enamorada de ella?" _

"_Precisamente: amarle, estar enamorada de ella es algo que se volvería insoportable en caso de seguir trabajando juntos" _

_La joven guarda silencio por unos breves momentos y dice con mirada analítica "Dale una oportunidad. Dense una oportunidad. En las relaciones, siempre hay traspiés. Creo que este sería considerado como uno de esos traspiés. Ya ella cederá"_

"_¿Y sino? ¿Qué pasará entonces?"_

"_Esperemos que llegue ese momento. No creo que llegue a suceder. Pero esperemos. Y espero que si superen esto. Hacen bonita pareja y se que significas mucho para mi mejor amiga" _

* * *

Eriol esperaba que la joven contestara su teléfono y al momento de escuchar la voz decirle –Lamento involucrarte en toda esta situación.

-No es nada. En realidad lamento mucho que te haya estado pasando todo esto: debes creer que no tenía conocimiento alguno de que Nakuru aun no había firmado los papeles.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea dijo con acento británico y con sobriedad.- Debes de saber Eriol que jamás he querido darle el divorcio a tu prima. Amo a tu prima y jamás la engañé.

Eriol guarda silencio en la línea unos instantes mientras observa una foto ya gastada de pequeño tamaño donde se observa un pequeño en las piernas de una preciosa mujer occidental quien sonríe a la cámara con el pequeño de ojos azules abrazado contra su figura. – Eso no es lo que ella cree… no es lo que ella nos dijo. Y ya ha pasado bastante tiempo para que ustedes lo arreglasen si ese es el caso.

-Lo se, lo se. – Suspira con arrepentimiento en su voz. – Ella malinterpretó todo. Y yo cometí un error en ceder inmediatamente a este absurdo pero ella no escuchó razones en ese momento y nada de lo que le dije; me sacó de la casa y un tiempo después se mudó a la casa de tu padre en Londres. Sin embargo ya vamos casi a un año de separación y ella no firma los papeles. Y sabes que cuando tu prima se propone algo, lo consigue no importa quien caiga en el proceso.

-Oye, apenas le reproché que no había firmado aun los papeles del divorcio, e inmediatamente colgamos y ella decidió salir del salón sin darme una respuesta. – analizando unos instantes su recuerdo de aquella noche que le confrontó. – Parecía… asustada.

-Tu prima jamás se asusta. Ni siquiera cuando me arrojó ese florero la noche que me acusó de infidelidad. Ni siquiera cuando decidió destruir toda la vajilla del apartamento o cuando lanzó mi ropa por el balcón. – Aquello último lo dijo con un dejo de miedo- No querido amigo: tu prima jamás ha demostrado temor.

-¿Dónde te hospedarás?

-Aun no tengo idea: el taxista me está llevando a un hotel que él conoce. Y espero solucionar todo esto para final de la semana.

-Tienes que hablarme con honestidad Harry: después de todo, tenemos años conociéndonos y mientras su matrimonio duró, fuiste mi mejor amigo: ¿Tienes a alguien más? ¿Es por eso que estás tan desesperado en que ella te firme los papeles?

Notando su sortija en el dedo anular mientras va en el taxi, el varón de origen británico con cabellos oscuros y gentil mirada color gris dice con un dejo de añoranza. –Nakuru fue y seguirá siendo mi más grande amor Hiragizawa. Pero esto solo me ha enseñado que estábamos demasiado inmaduros para casarnos.

-Tiene treinta.

-Lo que te enseña que la edad no lo es todo: Tu prima sigue siendo una niña pequeña y caprichosa en su cabeza. Solo quiero continuar con mi vida. No dejar cabos sueltos y tampoco tener ataduras a un pasado sin futuro.

Eriol detecta el desconsuelo de sus palabras por lo que imagina que no está equivocado al pensar que tal vez Harry jamás pudo ser capaz de engañar a su prima. Entonces ¿Qué hace a Nakuru estar tan segura? -Comprendo amigo mío. Vuelvo y te repito que lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran así. –Haciendo una pausa – Te digo algo ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche a la casa?

-No se Eriol. Tú prima…

-Nakuru no te molestará. Tenlo claro. – Analizándolo unos segundos añade- Vamos. Así conocerás a mi esposa.

-Si, eso escuché que te casaste. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Te aseguro que le dará gusto conocerte.

-Mejor hacemos algo mejor: No estoy preparado para verme cara a cara con Nakuru ¿Por qué no vienen tú y tu esposa a cenar a la ciudad? Voy a instalarme en el hotel y coordinaremos algo fuera de tu casa: ir a cenar a algún lugar agradable.

Eriol lo pensó unos instantes: A solas y sin la presión de Nakuru en la mesa (o en todo caso la amenaza de encontrarse con ella, ayudaría a sus intensiones de hablar con mas calma con Harry). – De acuerdo. Pero yo invito.

-Es un plan – Dice el británico sin poder esconder su nota de alivio: parece que Nakuru no es la única que se pone nerviosa alrededor de su ex. –Te llamaré a tu casa cuando me instale en el hotel.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Eriol escuchando al hombre colgar la llamada y él hizo lo mismo pero instintivamente con la mirada y los pensamientos pérdidas en la persona mayor de aquella fotografía. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar como salvo aquella única foto del saqueo hecho por su padre la misma noche que Vivían se fue de sus vidas. La escondió entre los colchones de su cama e incluso al día siguiente del volver de la escuela vio que solo habían sobrevivido a la quema de fotos de la chimenea el enorme cuadro de su madre que vivió encerrado los siguientes ocho años en el ático de la casa en Londres y luego la foto que conserva en sus manos.

Cuando se hizo mayor de edad y luego decidió tomar residencia en Japón se apropió del cuadro sorprendiendo a su padre en su solicitud.

Pero sus intenciones al conservar aquel retrato al óleo o la minúscula foto en sus manos no fueron asuntos de añoranza.

Mas bien un recordatorio.

Una advertencia de lo que ocurría a aquel que entregaba su persona a aquella cosa llamada amor.

Aquello que su esposa creía tan fielmente aun.

* * *

-¿Tu ex esposo?

-Si, mi ex. – Afirma Nakuru con tono de voz afligido y desesperado. – Se que vendrá a Japón para que yo firme esos condenados papeles. – Añade echándose dramáticamente sobre el sofá en la habitación de Tomoyo. La joven había llegado del trabajo aquella tarde y Nakuru no esperó dos minutos para seguirle y cerrar la puerta tras ella una vez le vio quitarse la chaqueta.

Tomoyo la observó un instante sobre el sofá de estampados florares que combina a la perfección con el resto del tono primaveral, femenino y jovial de la que alguna vez fue una sobria habitación de invitados en la cual durmió durante los preparativos de su boda: encontrarle en tales condiciones con una visión de 180 grados de lo que fue una habitación de estampados azules y tonos fríos fue un agradable cambio.

Pero por el otro lado, nada se le escapa a Eriol.

-Nakuru ¿Por qué no has firmado los papeles? ¿Es que no quieres divorciarte de él?

Las mejillas de la castaña se acaloraron ante la pregunta y estalló sin reparos al responder - ¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¿Quién pretende quedarse atado a un traidor? ¿Un idiota? Un…. Un…. Ese hombre es insufrible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados?

-Bastante para adivinar que los hombres no maduran. Al menos algunos de ellos. Y otros por el otro lado, aunque sacrifiques tu vida y tu libertad a ellos, no lo piensan dos veces para acostarse con su asistente o cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino ¡Ay Tomoyo ayúdame por favor!

-¿Qué te ayude? – Pregunta con un acento de sorpresa -¿Cómo que te ayude? Nakuru… - Dice eso ultimo dudando.

-No es nada del otro mundo: solo que convenzas a tu esposo que no se meta en toda esta situación. Conozco a Eriol. Se que por su amigo hará lo que sea….

-¡Su amigo!

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Harry y Eriol eran muy buenos amigos. No debí de involucrarme con ese sujeto.

-¿Antes de tu ser su esposa, eran amigos?

-En realidad se conocieron siendo muy niños y luego se reencontraron en su edad adulta gracias a la Ex de Eriol, Kaho. Nos casamos apenas con meses de conocernos y de estar en relación. Luego…

-Luego… ¿Qué?

-Ese idiota me engaña…. ¡Con su asistente no menos! – Viendo el gesto de sorpresa de la amatista añade.- No tenía derecho alguno de engañarme… ¡Lo amaba! Siempre viajaba con él. Y ese idiota…

-Si te engañó ¿Por qué no le firmaste el divorcio entonces? – Pregunta ella ahora más curiosa. – Creo que eso de que te engañó es razón suficiente para salir de toda esa escabrosa situación.

-Tienes razón y lo se. Pero en verdad quería ponérselo difícil.

-¿No divorciándote de él?

-¡Por supuesto! Verlo sufrir… aunque dudo que sufra demasiado con tantas guapas mujeres que estaban locas que nos separásemos. Sino cumplió con sus fidelidad matrimonial ahora que estamos separados sabrás tu cuantas mujeres han cruzado su cama.

La forma en que la joven de apellido Akizuki dijo aquello hizo que Tomoyo la mirase ahora con más atención para decirle. - ¿Acaso es guapo?

-Guapísimo. –Afirma Akizuki borrando por aquellos instantes todas las cosas malas que decía del sujeto para añadirle a la amatista con una sonrisa- Es uno de esos hombres que con una sola mirada te lo dicen todo; con una sonrisa te hacen olvidar donde estás parada. Que con una palabra en tu oído, haces lo que sea por complacerlos…

Tomoyo suspiró para decir distraídamente tocando sus labios.- Si, se a lo que te refieres.-Y despertando de sus pensamientos añade. – pero ¿Acaso no crees que ahora todo está peor?

-Supongo que habrá cambiado. No lo veo desde hace casi un año.- Sorprendiendo a la amatista- antes de venir a Japón me mantuve viajando un tiempo y luego volví a Londres. Habló con mi tío y trató de emboscarme en la casa así que fui a casa de una amiga. Luego me vine a Japón. Conociéndolo seguro coordinó todo con Eriol para emboscarme. Es por ello que necesito tu ayuda: dile a Eriol que no se meta en esto; que nos deje resolver esto a mí y a él.

-Nakuru: Si tienes que resolver toda esta situación será mejor que lo hagas para que ambos no tengan que encontrarse nuevamente. – Añade con gesto gentil.- Después de todo, ya vives aquí en Japón. Aunque Eriol me dijo que planeabas volver a Londres.

-¡Quiero volver a Londres! Mi vida está allá. Mis amigos…

-Entonces ¿Por qué planeas también alquilar un departamento con Femeii?

-¿No comprendes? Pretendía alquilar el departamento para no tener que verme cara a cara con Harry. Iba a dejar toda mi vida inglesa con tal de no verle la cara a ese perro sarnoso y traidor.

-Recuerda querida Nakuru que del odio al amor hay solo una fina línea. –Agrega Tomoyo con una sonrisa divertida- y con el odio que hablas de él creo, que hay fuego donde cenizas deben de haber.

-Cree una cosa Tomoyo: jamás perdonaré a ese idiota. - Dice Nakuru incómoda ante su comentario y caminando a la puerta de la habitación: -Donde hubo fuego ya ni hay cenizas porque los bomberos lo han quitado todo – cerrando la puerta tras de si.

--------------**------------------**

Al arribar a su departamento aquella noche Sakura, coloca llave una vez entra con la bolsa de compras en la mano y se dirige a la cocina rápidamente temiendo porque su litro de helado se eche a perder. Comienza a introducir los comestibles en el frigorífico cuando una voz le hace sobresaltarse y voltearse de repente al decir. – Pudiste pedirme que hiciera las compras- Observando a Femeeii ya con su pijama de dormir observarle desde el rellano de la puerta.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte- Comenta la joven de ojos verdes a su interlocutora y sin hacer pausa añade- Pensé que saldrías esta noche.

-No. Vine directo a casa. – Afirma la china observándole y hasta ayudando con los comestibles. – Te guardé algo para cenar… - Sakura observa a la estufa. – Creo que aun está caliente.

-Gracias. Casi no pude almorzar nada. –Añade terminando de guardar las cosas – Tuve una entrevista al medio día.

-¿Entrevista?

Asintiendo añade- De trabajo. – Sorprendiendo a la chica- En realidad es una gran oportunidad.

-¿De que se trata?

-Hace un par de semanas está viniendo un señor a DT. Es un profesor de una escuela primaria a pocas cuadras del café y me avisó de una apertura de trabajo en la escuela. Se marcha la maestra del kinder el próximo año escolar y fui a una entrevista para un puesto como asistente de maestra. Luego que me salga el título me aseguran un puesto como profesora de jardín de niños.

Femeeii escucha con atención sus palabras mientras el rostro de Sakura se muestra iluminado al revelar aquellas noticias.

-¿Dejar DT? Pensé que te gustaba mucho ese trabajo.

-Y me gusta pero no es mi vocación. No es para lo que estudio – Añade yendo a la estufa y tomando su cena y colocándola en la repisa con unos palillos y comienza a comer con avidez- Ya sabía que no duraría para siempre.

-¿Qué pasará con Tomoyo?

-Ella encontrará otra persona. Seguro Shaoran podrá reemplazarme - y añade con gesto abatido- Eso si decide no volver a su casa; o a su fortuna…

Con gesto compungido y un tono de dolor en su voz la joven Li dice con recato- Sakura: no se como disculparme contigo. Queríamos decirte…

-Ya me lo has dicho una docena de veces. Comprendo las razones Femmeii, tuyas y Meiling guardar silencio…

-Y de mi hermano. Sakura: Xiao Lang siempre ha sido sinónimo de los Li. Siempre examinado por la cantidad de dinero de la familia, el apellido que posee o las responsabilidades que caen a sus hombros por ser el único varón. – Añade con voz firme pero cargada de dulzura- sus intenciones nunca fue el herirte.

-Gracias por tus palabras. En realidad, no dudo de las intenciones de Shaoran… y trataré de hablar con él

-¿Hablar con él?

-Si. Dejo DT prontamente. Fui contratada para auxiliar en la escuela inmediatamente.

* * *

-¿Se marcha de DT? – Pregunta Eriol una vez la pareja avanza en su coche por las calles de Tokio. Eriol pasó a recoger a Tomoyo a su oficina y luego de esto la invitó a cenar a lo que ella accedió. - ¿Qué le hizo tomar esta decisión?

-Una oferta de trabajo que tiene en una escuela. En realidad, siempre supe que Sakura no se quedaría para siempre. Le gusta enseñar y no lo iba a dejar por ayudarme mientras tenga el negocio. – Anuncia con comprensión.- Pero ahora tengo un problema mayor pues tengo que entrenar a alguien que la reemplace y no será fácil.

-¿No tienes a nadie mas en el negocio que haga su trabajo?

-En realidad, solo Shaoran sabe manejarse tan bien como Sakura. Podría considerar entrenar a Miyari para hacer el trabajo. Ya le tocará a Shaoran entrenarle.

-¿Li te ha servido como empleado?

-No solo eso. – Añade la amatista observando al varón mientras este conduce en las calles de la ciudad camino a la casa Hiragizawa. – Tiene cualidades de un verdadero líder. No puede negar que ha manejado en el transcurso de su vida, negocios o personas. Tiene don para las relaciones humanas a pesar de que luce tan serio.

-Cuando hablas de él, no evitas hacerlo con cierta admiración – Dice Eriol con voz compasiva.- A veces envidio a Li.

-¿Lo envidias? ¿Por qué?

-Qué mas razón quieres querida Tomoyo que esta: Lo admiras. Hablas de él como si lo colocaras en un pedestal.

-No puedo dejar de admirar sus cualidades ni todo lo que ha sacrificado por su libertad. ¿Acaso no es suficiente para admirarle? – Replica con melodiosa voz. –Cada quien es particularmente especial a su manera.

-¿Qué opina Li de todo esto? ¿De que Sakura renunció?

-Creo que aun no se lo dice.

-¿Tu no se lo has dicho?

-He esperado que sea ella que se lo diga. Sus diferencias desde que Shaoran le reveló la verdad han estado bien intensas entre ellos pero no dejan que afecte su trabajo. Pero se que Sakura le quiere y en algún momento le perdonará.

-Se nota que Kinomoto es una buena persona. O Li jamás se habría fijado en ella.

-A veces nuestros presentimientos fallan Eriol. No conocemos a las personas tan bien como creemos. Nos llevamos de las pasiones, los impulsos o los deseos. Me dijiste una vez que todo es químico. Tal vez tengas razón: respuestas químicas a un estímulo físico y controlado por nuestro cerebro.

-No debí de decirte eso jamás. He creado un monstruo. -Tomoyo ríe con carcajadas dulces y melodiosas haciendo sonreír al varón. -¿He dicho algo gracioso? Pues creo que he dicho la verdad. O al menos esas son tus palabras.

-Tomoyo: que sean mis palabras no quiere decir que las adopte como verídicas. Desde que nos casamos, he aprendido muchas de las cosas que siempre me refutaste con relación a mi filosofía de vida.

-Pues he adoptado ahora tú forma de vida. ¿O acaso me negarás que este acuerdo que llevamos no sea de las mil maravillas? – Replica la joven y Eriol siente su quijada tensarse ante la respuesta de la amatista. – Estamos casados sin los problemas, convicciones, dificultades, mentiras y fantasías de los matrimonios verdaderos: No nos enredamos en sentimentalismos, romanticismo y todo eso que al final falla cuando el matrimonio se ve puesto a prueba. Somos quienes somos y no hay cortinas de humo. Tampoco esperamos nada mas del otro porque no tenemos expectativas concernientes a los matrimonios tradicionales – Sonríe con melancolía y Eriol detecta la carencia de brillo en su mirada a pesar que su sonrisa es sincera. – Si, mejor no podemos estar.

-Tomoyo: creo que te equivocas.

-¿Me equivoco? – Pregunta al escuchar el tono serio usado por el varón y lo observa de lado para añadir mientras dobla una esquina: ya están a pocos metros de la casa- ¿Acaso no fuiste el que me dijo que si te involucras con alguien no teniendo expectativas románticas del mismo, la expectativa del final no es tan doloroso?

-Mas bien creo que el dolor depende de quien lo infringe: si es una persona que en verdad significa algo para ti o alguien que carece de aquello tan especial para que funcione: como cualquier acuerdo de negocios que si tu asociado te da una mala impresión no te embarcas.

Tomoyo parpadea ante su explicación tan clara y sincera; después de unos segundos y ante la puerta de la casa Hiragizawa ella declara. – Ya no crees tus propias teorías…

Eriol replica con un acento sensato pero con una chispa traviesa en su torcida sonrisa- Creo que le he encontrado un parámetro de veracidad sin caer en lo absurdo.

-Me encantaría escuchar tus nuevas ideas. –Afirma ella mientras la puerta termina de abrirse y ellos avanzan en el coche hasta la puerta de la casa. Eriol guía el coche por la misma hasta estacionarse tras el coche de Tomoyo y más adelante se ve el coche de chofer de la casa. Eriol apaga el motor del mismo y se queda sentado en su lugar al retirarse el cinturón de seguridad y Tomoyo aun no se quita el suyo.

-Creo en la atracción Tomoyo. Tiene que existir atracción mutua para que una relación como el matrimonio funcione. No descarto los resultados químicos pero también lo que puedes amar en un principio puedes terminar odiando. – La chica lo observa en silencio y él añade. – Es como el helado de chocolate. Puedes desear el helado de chocolate siempre pero si comes helado de chocolate todos los días, terminas cansándote de él.

-O con caries o diabetes.

-O con caries o diabetes- asiente el varón ante la intervención de la joven. –Pero hay casos como el de esta noche… el de la pareja de esposos que cumplían cuarenta años de casados.

-.¿Los que celebraban en el salón contiguo en el restaurante?

-Cuando me quedé solo en la mesa me puse a observarlos. ¿Cuarenta años con la misma persona? Viendo esta persona, compartiendo con ella. No todo fue color de rosa. Nada lo es. Entonces pensé en cuantos pleitos, diferencias, discusiones, amantes, amigos y familiares han pasado por aquella relación que hayan dejado su huella. ¿él la habrá engañado en algún momento? ¿Ella lo habrá engañado a él? ¿Qué no se dicen mutuamente? ¿Ella lleva secretos? ¿O él? – Dice mas pensativo para él que para Tomoyo.- ¿Qué hace que relaciones como esas funcionen y que no? ¿Por qué hay personas que solo se dan por vencidas? ¿Por qué hay otras que luchan por sus relaciones y las llevan hasta el final? Y he llegado a una conclusión que en verdad me ha aturdido y me ha llevado a hacerme mas preguntas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ellos son el helado en la vida del otro: todos los días por cuarenta años, han sido el helado en la vida del otro. ¿Sabes cuantos días hay en cuarenta años? Pero entonces se me ocurrió: tal vez él sea chocolate y ella sea vainilla un día. Otro día ella es fresa y él pistacho. Otras veces nueces y otras veces frutilla. Simplemente eso: día con día no somos la misma persona… bueno tal vez no cambiemos nuestra forma de ser y la persona no cambie su percepción de las características que le hicieron fijarse en la otra persona, pero indistintamente hay algo dentro de cada uno que hace que otra faceta sea descubierta al día siguiente y al siguiente y al otro día. Cuarenta, cincuenta, veinte o diez años… o tal vez hasta unos meses… son días descubriéndose mutuamente y entendiendo al otro. Tal vez hay días que no estamos para pistacho o fresa o tal vez chocolate pero está el otro día con los otros sabores.

Tomoyo tenía la boca abierta… literalmente. Este hombre que tenía a su lado, había descrito la vida de las relaciones de pareja… con ¿Helado? ¿Absurdo? ¿Infantil? ¿Inverosímil? Tal vez…

Pero por el lado un tanto complejo y simple a la vez podía tener razón.

Al menos para ella le resultaba razonable. Y divertido a la vez. Encantador y un tanto ingenuo. Algo muy difícil de imaginarse en la persona de Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Entonces explícame esto: ¿Qué razones puede tener una persona en su vida para no creer en el amor? ¿Cuál sería la historia en las personas del salón? ¿Ellos creen o no creen en el amor?

-Lo hacen, porque son inocentes en sus vidas. – Afirma Eriol con franqueza bajando su mirada- tal vez sus padres tuvieron una vida igual de próspera y feliz matrimonio… igual sus abuelos. Son un ejemplo a seguir sus antepasados y salir de esa "tradición" no sea lo más conveniente entre sus familias. El abochorno a la derrota de un matrimonio…

-¿Pero no tus padres? – dice sobresaltando al varón. Este le devuelve la mirada; aquel brillo añil de sus ojos llenos de sorpresa dándoles vida. – El hecho que ella amara a otro siempre intervino con tu felicidad… ¿O que ella te amara?

-Mi madre siempre estuvo para mi mientras pudo soportarlo. Luego se marchó....– declara este pensativo y añadiendo.- Aunque nunca superó el hecho que se casó con mi padre por despecho…

-.¿Al mío? – completa Tomoyo al notar los puntos suspensivos y el silencio repentino hecho por el varón. – No creo que mi padre no haya amado a mi madre… - Añade pensativa- pero no quiere decir que los hijos siguen los moldes convencionales dejados por sus padres. Somos personas diferentes Eriol… - Haciendo una pausa- ¿Tu padre dejó de creer en el amor después de que tu madre muriera?

-No.- Afirma pensativo. – Creo que no.

-Porque ustedes son dos personas diferentes- añade ella con simpatía aferrando unos segundos su mano. -¿Acaso tienes el miedo de cometer el mismo error de tu padre? ¿De desear la mujer de otro y destruir su futuro en el proceso?

-Se que ahora busco lo que tu desprecias en tu nueva filosofía… - Añade pensativo y mirándole a los ojos. – Quisiera probar el sentimentalismo, la irracionalidad, las fantasías de las relaciones convencionales… - Volteándose por completo hacía ella y buscando su mano.- Pero no el amor. Simplemente no creo en él. Y tu tampoco. Así que podemos darnos una oportunidad… ¿No lo crees?

Tomoyo abrió la boca y la cerró en par de ocasiones observándole sorprendida. Cuando su voz pudo volver a su persona añade. –Pensé que estaba bien claro nuestro acuerdo Eriol…

-Está más claro que el agua.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres hacerme esto? – Añade con la voz seria mirándole con desconfianza y Eriol inmediatamente se arrepintió de su declaración.- ¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos?

-No, no… no juego contigo…

-Tú no crees en nada de eso Eriol. ¿Por qué entonces quieres enredarme con tus palabras? ¿Con tus declaraciones? Nuestro acuerdo para casarnos me permitiría vivir en tu casa y tú tendrías las empresas…

-Si, lo se. Y hemos cumplido hasta ahora eso…

-Pero no tenemos ni dos meses de casados y ya quieres violentar nuestro acuerdo… ¿Por qué?

El varón bajó la mirada a sus manos y a la palanca de cambios del vehiculo sintiéndose culpable: como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo alguna travesura que no comprendía sus consecuencias.

-Si tú no comprendes las repercusiones de tu solicitud ¿Por qué quieres arruinar lo que hasta ahora es perfecto? – Añade ella con el tono de voz de reproche y añade- Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa- retirando el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del coche.

Eriol no se movió de su silla hasta mucho tiempo después.

* * *

Tomoyo estuvo haciendo garabatos en su libreta por largo rato dos días después de su charla en el coche con Eriol. Aunque al día siguiente le acompañó a la cena con el amigo de este, Harry (Quien era el futuro ex esposo de Nakuru), no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión hacía el varón.

Es obvio que mucha de su personalidad y manera de pensar sobre el amor y el matrimonio fue gracias a la experiencia del sujeto con sus padres. Es obvio también que las repercusiones han sido bien fuertes y que en una situación normal, este hombre necesita un sicólogo para superar traumas infantiles.

Porque su incoherencia de la situación es un gran trauma infantil: el desengaño de sus padres, la muerte de la madre, crecer sin esa figura tan importante en la vida de un niño… el misterio tras la vida de él y su corta vivencia con una figura materna.

Cierto que todo ello tiene sus consecuencias.

Y conocer a Harry no ayudó nada a averiguar un poco del pasado del varón con descendencia británica y japonesa.

Harry no es Hiragizawa. Harry es vivaz, totalmente británico y con un espíritu muy afín al que ella tiene. Incluso Nakuru resulta demasiado efervescente para la percepción que tomó del mejor amigo de Eriol.

En este mundo solo hay parejas disparejas. Tal vez Ella y Harry son la pareja perfecta para el otro: No percibió aquella actitud "Juguetona" que puede denominarse a un hombre que podría engañar a su esposa con la asistente.

Más bien percibió aplomo y pudor en aquel joven inglés. Sus ojos vivaces y aires europeos conquistaron su percepción y no podía decirse que lo conocía a ciencia cierta. Apenas cenó con el sujeto…

¡Pero que impresión tan positiva percibió de él!

Y del otro lado se encontraba su esposo: Eriol luego de aquella revelación en el coche diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a intentar una relación con ella le atrapó fuera de guardia. Incluso le espantó. ¿Qué pretende Eriol con aquello? ¿Qué busca? No pudo indagar mucho en su persona (y dos días antes tampoco ayudaron a llegar a una conclusión concreta), pues unos golpes sutiles la hicieron levantar la mirada y observar al varón de mirada chocolatada -¿Tienes un minuto?

-Shaoran… claro por supuesto- Dice Tomoyo invitándole a pasar. Shaoran cierra la puerta de cristal y enseguida toma asiento delante de Daidouji – Dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si. Disculpa que no lo haya hecho mas pronto pero he estado muy ocupada estos dos días… - Afirma ella con una sonrisa tenue- Se que estás enterado que se tu situación familiar y actual no es la que hacías pretender en un principio. No se que quieras hacer mas adelante pero mientras tanto podrías trabajar en la sub-gerencia mientras consigo un reemplazo…

-¿Trabajar en la sub-gerencia? – Pregunta aturdido y con gesto intrigado añade- Ese es el trabajo de Kinomoto. De Sakura…

Tomoyo parpadea dos veces y lo observa con gesto taciturno antes de preguntar. - ¿No has hablado con Sakura?

Shaoran niega con su cabeza para admitir- solo del trabajo. No más de lo necesario. Le estoy dando su espacio.

-Shaoran… no se como decirte esto: Sakura renunció.

-¿Qué? – Pregunta a varios decibeles por encima del lógico. - ¿Cómo que renunció?

- Consiguió trabajo en un preescolar… ¡Shaoran! ¿Adonde vas? –

Pregunta Tomoyo al verle reaccionar: ponerse de pie, negar con su cabeza en silencio y salir por la puerta sin siquiera voltear o disculparse una sola vez.

Una señal parecida a una sonrisa se posó en los labios femeninos. Ciertamente, esos dos se reconciliarían esa misma tarde.

En aquellos instantes y abriendo la puerta ingresa una mujer de complexión blanca y aires occidentales vestida con pulcritud con traje de pantalón y saco de vestir debajo de esta portando una camisa de seda color rosa delicado con un moño del mismo tono y textura que sobresale por la solapa de la chaqueta y portando gafas de sol que cubre parte de su rostro. Brazaletes de oro y otros complementos que dan énfasis a su grado de sofisticación.

Alta, más alta que la mayoría de las japonesas ingresa con cortesía y el saludo tradicional del oriente diciendo con voz recatada y algo dulce- La señora… ¿Hiragizawa? Supongo.

Tomoyo no evita sentirse aturdida ante aquella presencia: lo que deduce del rostro que no está cubierta por aquellas enormes monturas Dolce y Gabbana es una persona sumamente atractiva. Sus manos, son delicadas y bien cuidadas como lo demuestra el elegante manicure que porta. También las joyas las cuales son todas de buena calidad y de diseñador incluso el anillo que porta en su anular izquierdo junto con la sortija matrimonial.

-¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

La mujer sonríe tenuemente y dice con humildad (aunque su porte es de una persona sumamente orgullosa) – Disculpe: No suponía encontrar alguien…- dudando continuar – su negocio Señora ha llamado mi atención…

-¿Mi negocio? – Tomoyo siente aquella actitud tan familiar en la mujer por lo que se pregunta si alguna vez la ha conocido.

-Su negocio señora. Es precioso. Es una de aquellas cosas raras que sobreviven en una cultura totalmente oriental. Tiene aires europeos… pero también creo que fue la intención de su creador. ¿Lo adquirió instalado ya?

-No. En realidad yo cree este negocio…¿Dónde aprendió a hablar japonés y disculpe mi indiscreción? Es muy bueno.

Ella sonríe con satisfacción añadiendo- Creci rodeada de personas de diversos países. Se español, chino, portugués, ruso, francés y japonés. Estoy casada con un diplomático griego y llevo dos años hablando la lengua.

- ¿Puedo saber en que puedo ayudarle?

La mujer dura en silencio unos cuantos segundos observando a la joven de ojos amatistas antes de decir con falta de pasión- Voy a organizar un cóctel para unos amigos… unas cincuentas personas. En mi apartamento aquí en Tokio. Una amiga me confió que este era "el lugar" para buscar entremeses, bocadillos, postres… que ustedes se encargaban de casi todo en un evento.

-Bueno no es algo que estamos totalmente familiarizados pero varios clientes nos lo han pedido…

-Fantástico. – Afirma la mujer con aceptación de su explicación a pesar que no habla en si de largo tiempo de experiencia- Este evento es sumamente importante para mi… hablo de muchas personas importantes de Europa y Japón… -Extrayendo su chequera sin siquiera dudar. – Le pago un cincuenta por ciento ahora y el otro cincuenta la noche del evento…

-Un momento… señora… - Dice tomoyo sorprendida del ímpetu de la mujer de cabellos claros. Ella levanta la mirada de la chequera. – ni siquiera hemos presupuestado que desea con exactitud… si es vegetariano, carnes… solo entremeses, pasabocas y tampoco que no suelo surtir las bebidas…

-Prefiero los mariscos pero si lo prefiere puede tener una estación de rollitos de arroz y algunos pasabocas europeos. No me importa el costo.

-Al menos… déjeme presentarle unos presupuestos o el catálogo de postres y bocadillos que preparamos.

-Disculpe si sueno impulsiva o poco cautelosa pero no me interesan los presupuestos- Dice con actitud desenfadada adornada con su bella sonrisa con lápiz labial. - Confío en su criterio.

-Al menos vendrá a probar las propuestas.

-Esta es mi tarjeta- extiende una tarjeta hecha de cartón hilo con finas letras en dorado y solo unas iniciales con la dirección en el dorso. – es mi departamento en la ciudad. Quisiera que preparase varias propuestas para ¿Mañana en la tarde? – Incorporándose- traiga sus mejores bocadillos y haremos una degustación de ello. ¿Le parece bien a las cuatro de la tarde? – incorporándose mientras Tomoyo no sale de su sorpresa por aquella visita tan inusual. – Hasta mañana señora Hiragizawa- sin voltearse una sola vez sale de la oficina tan sigilosamente como entró a ella.

Tomoyo observa la tarjeta en sus manos. Una elegante tipografía y el papel de primera calidad. Una mujer de grandes posibilidades económicas y no japonesa. Se presenta por iniciales en su tarjeta de presentación.

* * *

-Shaoran: estaba trabajando – dice la ojiverde una vez que el sujeto le pide hablar en los casilleros. Sakura vestida con su traje de camarera se cruza de brazos al observar el silencio sepulcral del chino que segundos antes la trajo de una de las mesas donde servía café hasta allí donde se encontraba a solas. Al varón le era difícil coordinar dos palabras a la vez viendo a Sakura en aquel traje de camarera. Con lo que llegó a recordar la discusión que presenció el día del festival de las flores: Su hermano no aprobaba aquel vestuario.

Se acaba de dar cuenta que él tampoco.

-Daidouji… es decir, Tomoyo me acaba de decir que renunciaste de DT. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Si- Afirma Sakura – Ha llegado el momento….

-Si es por mí…- evitando continuar- Puedes quedarte trabajando con tu amiga. Yo renuncio.

-¿Tu… renuncias?

-No quiero que te sientas mal por mi presencia. Lo cierto es que – suspirando – la única razón por la cual permanezco aquí es por ti Sakura. –Añade con dulzura en su mirada oscura y palabras sinceras pero firmes.

-Supongo que tienes alguna empresa de tu familia a la cual trabajar si hubieras decidido renunciar. –Replica ella tentativamente y cruzando sus brazos.

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? He renunciado a esa vida Sakura. No me interesa ni un centavo del mundo si significa renunciar a lo que mas significa en mi vida… y esa eres tú.

Sakura sintió repentinamente como el corazón le saltó en su pecho. Un calor irracional comenzó a llenarle desde la palma de los pies hasta la cabeza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella lo percibió. Eran aquellas sensaciones que extrañaba al no estar cerca de él.

-¿Crees que dejo DT porque tu trabajas aquí? – Preguntó ella con dulzura y con primera vez en días sin tensarse ante la presencia del varón.

-¿Qué otra razón habría? Toda esa absurda discusión…

-Shaoran – Dice con una sonrisa- en realidad la que tenía que disculparse era yo… y no sabía como hacerlo – añade con las mejillas de color carmín y un tono de voz pausado y ya revelando la verdad- Exageré en mi reacción contigo… en realidad no soy nadie para juzgar tu proceder y esconder tu origen.

-¿En serio?

-No necesito perdonarte pero tu si a mí: actué irracionalmente. Debí escucharte. La verdad es que has demostrado aquí ser todo lo contrario a lo que suponía de las personas con dinero: trabajas de manera incansable, no eres consentido, caprichoso y eres el último que sale de aquí y de los primeros en llegar. No puedo negarlo. Y por el otro lado… –Encogiéndose de hombros añade- Recibí una oferta de trabajo para asistente de enseñanza de un preescolar. Comienzo muy pronto. Recuerda que estoy a graduarme de educación temprana. No puedo quedarme en DT toda la vida. –Sonríe con ternura añadiendo – aunque agradezco tu sacrificio de renunciar para que me quede, creo que estaría muy mal que los dos abandonemos a Tomoyo.

-¿Trabajo de maestra?

-Asistente de maestra- dice ella acercándose a él para rodear el cuello del varón con sus brazos y cortar cada vez más la distancia entre ambos al añadir. – No me importa quien eres… lo que me importa es cuanto significas en mi vida. Y todo este tiempo desde que discutimos sirvió para ver que tanto representas. –sus ojos brillantes y expectantes observan con fascinación la boca y los ojos del varón. – que me lo hayas dicho tu significa mas para mi y el llegar a esta decisión que cualquier otra cosa.

-Shhhhh- dice finalmente el varón posando sus dedos en los labios femeninos y luego rodear con un brazo su cintura y con otro tomar su mentón para levantarlo y poner sus labios sobre su boca al añadir- Creo que a veces las palabras no son tan necesarias- con una sonrisa torcida que llena su rostro de gallardía y a lo pronto sus labios cubren los de ella mientras ella cierra sus ojos deleitándose del contacto que les fue negado por tanto tiempo.

Y en aquel momento Sakura recordó que tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían besado. Y el gemido que surgió de la garganta femenina encendió la pasión dormida en aquellos días de ausencia de los brazos del otro.

Ahí percibieron en verdad que era muy difícil de ahí en adelante, vivir sin el otro.

* * *

-Así que con Sakura ya fuera del negocio, tendrás que acompañarme a la degustación de mañana. – Afirma Tomoyo con tono de voz serio a Miyari y esta asiente pausadamente mientras toma notas. – Taikoro- ahí observando a uno de sus mejores cocineros en el establecimiento.- necesito que trabajes esta lista de aperitivos… para cuatro personas a lo mucho. Este cliente parece que no escatima en recursos para esta fiesta que dará. Necesitamos impresionarla… puede ser que nos traiga muchos productivos contratos para el futuro.

-¿Dispondremos de los meseros? – Pregunta Miyari.

-Por lo pronto tenemos que pretender que así es. – Responde Daidouji con profesionalidad. – Con Sakura menos, no hay otro mesero disponible y tenemos que depender de nosotros para hacer esto un éxito. Incluso si significa que trabaje con ustedes. Por supuesto Taikoro irás conmigo a la degustación para que expliques los ingredientes de cada plato – viendo al hombre de treinta y nueve años asentir con firmeza. –Miyari serás la mesera y yo iré para tomar anotaciones de todo lo que diga nuestro cliente. Li se quedará a vigilar el fuerte – ahí observando a chino que parecía distraído. - ¿Li?

Tres pares de ojos caen sobre el susodicho y este mantiene una pequeña sonrisa – casi disimulada- en su rostro mientras mantiene una mirada pérdida por unos segundos más hasta que siente la mirada de todos sobre él y lo sobresalta.-¿Qué? ¿Disculpen… que decías…? – Sonrojándose tenuemente. – Lo siento... estoy algo distraído…

-¿Está todo bien Li? – Pregunta su jefa bastante curiosa y las miradas de Taikoro y Miyari continúan sobre él.

-Si, todo bien. – Afirma el varón.

Miyari se ríe suspicazmente atrayendo las miradas y añade con voz mordaz- Claro que tiene que estar bien: después de Kinomoto y él armar semejante alboroto en los casilleros…

-¿Alboroto?

-Estaban besándose – dice con veneno la joven de cabellos claros. – sin nada de pudor. ¡Que escándalo! ¡Suerte que Kinomoto ya se fue o sabríamos que podríamos encontrar en las siguientes semanas!

-Aunque no apruebo relaciones dentro de mi empresa, no las impido tampoco. – Afirma Tomoyo con voz firme- DT infunde el romance y la amistad en una forma indirecta al producir productos que traen satisfacción como nuestros postres y chocolates. –Ahí observando a Shaoran añade con una sonrisa de aprobación- Me alegra mucho que las cosas se hayan resuelto Li. Hacen muy linda pareja.

-Gracias – Dice Shaoran respondiendo su sonrisa y Taikoro sonríe al escuchar lo dicho por su jefa.

Solo Miyari mantiene una mirada de rencor hacía el chino.

-Entonces… ya sabes Taikoro. Yo mientras tanto me llevo estos libros a casa- afirma con autoridad señalando tres libros de diversos tamaños con papeles de diversos colores sobresaliendo de diversas páginas- Tomaré anotaciones en casa diversas recetas a ver cual va mejor para ofrecerle a la señora como opción para postre las discutimos temprano y mañana la prepararemos. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Estarás en las cocinas? – Pregunta Miyari olvidándose del asunto de Li y dirigiendo toda su atención a su jefa- ¿Cocinando?

-Si. Si bien recuerdas cuando iniciamos traía los dulces de mi casa y del apartamento luego. Al final pude contratar cocineros y elaborábamos los postres aquí pero siempre estuve involucrada en el proceso.

-Vaya Tomoyo – Dice Taikoro ahora tomando la palabra mientras su corpulenta figura sobresale de la silla donde está sentado. – parece que esta cliente es muy importante.

-No es solo eso Taikoro. Tengo una impresión muy buena de esta mujer- afirma la esposa de Eriol cono una sonrisa ilusionada en su mirada- una muy buena impresión.

* * *

-¿Citaste a la esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa? ¿Aquí? ¿En tu casa? ¿Mujer, estás loca? – Dice escandalizado en griego aquel sujeto de cabellos negros como la noche, complexión dorada y mirada gentil atrás de sus esferas grises.

-Tranquilo Stavros- dice la mujer cubierta su cuerpo con una bata de seda de colores rojos de distintos matices y amarrada en su cintura con ligereza. Los hombros delgados sostienen la tela con elegancia haciéndole ver como si se tratara de una foto de catálogo mientras su rostro se encuentra pulcro sin maquillaje. –No es nada…

Su habitación está decorada con muchos muebles europeos y tapizados de colores azules de diversas tonalidades. La noche entra con vivacidad por la ventana entreabierta del lujoso apartamento de cuatrocientos metros ubicado en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Ella toma un frasco de humectante y comienza a frotarse en sus manos mientras tararea una tonada con ligereza.

-Eso es un error… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que él te dijo? Creo que acosar e invitar a su esposa a tu casa, rompe los deseos específicos de Eriol Hiragizawa. ¡Te podría mandar a arrestar!

-No me arrestará a mí. – Replica con voz desenfadada.

-¡La última vez que le hiciste un intento por hablar con él si te amenazó con ello!

-No puede impedir que me aproxime a ella- Levanta la mirada con los ojos infundiendo todo el dolor y sopesar que inunda su persona. – Además… no se enterará.

-¿No se… -dice con voz ahogada- ¡Su esposa estará aquí en menos de veinticuatro horas!

-Exacto. Necesito saber mas de ella… y de él… todo – volviendo su mirada a la loción que vacía en sus manos para proceder con sus piernas. -¿Quieres conocerla? – Pregunta con una tenue sonrisa provocando que su esposo comienza a negar vivazmente con su cabeza.

Stavros se aproxima luego de unos segundos y ver que no podría convencer a su esposa. Levanta su mentón con ternura con el dedo índice. - ¿Estás consciente que tus esfuerzos podrían no tener el resultado que esperas querida mía?

La mujer de complexión europea, toma sus dedos entre sus finas manos y las lleva hasta sus labios besándole: aquel hombre era la ternura y la comprensión personificada. Su alma gemela en todos los sentidos. Su confidente, su amante y su amigo.

Pero todo lo que tuvo que abandonar para encontrarle fue un gran sacrificio.

-Amor Mío… ten fe… - sonriendo con ilusión y transmitiéndosela a Stavros cuyos ojos grises se sensibilizan ante las palabras de la mujer y su mirada – Pronto todo acabará… y esa mujer es mi boleto para ello.

* * *

-Femeii; ya llegué a casa…- Dice Sakura al ingresar descalzar sus pies y ponerse unas pantuflas para notar unos zapatos masculinos en la entrada. Se imagina que es Shaoran y avanza a la cocina de donde viene un delicioso aroma a comida. Se arregla un poco el pelo (ser maestra de preescolar y luego tomar el metro le ha despeinado) y para su decepción no es Shaoran quien está en la cocina sentado en la mesa y devorando ávidamente un plato de arroz con lo que parece ser vegetales hervidos y acompañado de camarones: es Touya quien la ve llegar y nota la decepción de verle ahí. Del otro lado de la cocina se encuentra con un delantal y vistiendo una falda por las rodillas Femeeii.

-¿Decepcionada? Tal vez porque no soy ese insoportable y gruñón gaki…

-Hola Sakura – Saluda Femeeii avanzando con mas comida. – Siéntate… - La sonrisa en el rostro de la china ilumina la habitación. – Que bueno que llegas temprano… la cena está aun está caliente.

-No tienes porque alimentarlo – dice Sakura señalando a su hermano quien come ávidamente y levanta la mirada suspicazmente al dedo de su hermana. – Si te acostumbras a alimentarlo volverá una y otra y otra vez… - Añade con gesto de burla.

-A mi no me molesta- dice la joven Li con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas- Además es tu hermano. Estaba esperando que llegaras…

-Contrario a otras, ella sabe como tratar a las personas… no como los monstruos.

-¡No me llames así! No tengo diez años.

-Además contrario a otras ella sabe cocinar. Tu solo sabes calcinar los alimentos…

-¡Hermano!- Exclama la ojiverde ahora abochornada.

-¿Podrían pasar esta cena sin estarse atacando mutuamente por favor? – Solicita la china interviniendo y sentándose en la silla más cercana – Por favor…- observa a Touya y luego a la menor Kinomoto.

Touya se limpia la boca y dice con la misma voz de siempre. – Vine a avisarte que me marcho por tres días a Kyoto. Hay un congreso médico y pretendo asistir.

-¿Solo asistir? – Pregunta Femmeii sorprendida y se dirige a Sakura con un dejo de orgullo en su voz- Es uno de los galenos que hablarán en el congreso.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya felicidades Touya! – dice Sakura con un tono de orgullo muy similar al de su amiga. -¿solo tres días?

-No te hagas ilusiones… Femmeii tiene bien claro que no dejará el apartamento a sola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no estarás a sola con el gaki ese mientras esté ausente.

-Por Favor Touya. Shaoran es bienvenido aquí si quiere. Este es nuestro – señalando a Femmeii y ella misma – departamento y él es su hermano.

-Si, eso está claro. Pero no estarás a sola con él.

.-No comprendo: cuando trabajamos juntos estamos juntos. ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté a solas con él?

-Conozco a mi hermano… no es un aprovechado.

-¿Ah si? –Dice Touya de manera desafiante incluso alzando una ceja. – Si todos los Li son iguales entonces he de suponer que mi hermana se encuentra en un verdadero peligro…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Touya? – Pregunta Sakura observando a su hermano. - ¿Todos los Li?

-Tengo que irme. – Afirma el varón levantándose de la mesa y diciendo – Gracias por la comida… te llamo cuando llegue a Kyoto… - y sin darle la cara se marcha siendo escuchada la puerta del departamento cuando es cerrada pocos momentos después.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que dijo? –Pregunta Sakura. Pero Femmeii está con el rostro bien colorado (demasiado notable) hasta las orejas.

Niega con su rostro con gran velocidad y dice con nerviosismo – Hice un pudín como postre… iré a ver si ya está frío… - poniéndose de pie y enterrando literalmente la cabeza dentro del frigorífico ante la mirada aturdida de la ojiverde.

* * *

Cuando Eriol arribó a su casa aquella noche ya muy tarde se quedó muy pensativo de su conversación aquel día con su amigo Harry. Este le pidió que se reunieran para cenar y Eriol no pudo negarse a la solicitud de su amigo: Este sabía un poco de japonés gracias a su interés de saber de la cultura de su amigo Hiragizawa y mas tarde para conquistar a su Esposa Nakuru. Aun así ser un extranjero, en un país de culturas tan diferentes a las tuyas y aunque fueras diestro en la lengua, terminas sintiéndote solo. Tomoyo también llegaba tarde aquel día a casa así que no tenía sentido alguno el desilusionar a su primo si él mismo iba a estar solo en casa y la amatista no compartiría con él.

_-No tuve la oportunidad de referírtelo la otra noche que cenamos con tu esposa: tienes una hermosa mujer a tu lado- dice el inglés con satisfacción a su mejor amigo mientras comparten un trago de escocés. – es inteligente, hermosa, pero sobre todo, se ve una gran persona. – Eriol sonrió a sus cumplidos. – Es el tipo de mujer que jamás imaginé en ti… _

_-¿Cómo dices? Estoy confundido. _

_Harry tomó un trago de su escocés antes de responderle- No me malinterpretes: no digo que no te la merezcas. Pero… _

_-¿Pero…? – levanta una ceja suspicazmente. _

_Harry sonríe como si supiera algo que el sujeto todavía no deducía. –Te he conocido gran parte de tu vida, querido amigo. Has conquistado toda mujer a tu alrededor en todos estos años y siempre has sabido como romperles el corazón… a todas y cada una… bueno, exceptuando Mitzuki; gracias a Dios no cometiste la estupidez nunca de proponerle matrimonio… esa si es una mujer que nunca te convino. –Toma un trago de su escocés y suena el hielo en el vaso. Vuelve a colocarlo en la mesa antes de proseguir. – Se como piensas hermano – diciéndole con afecto aquello último.- Siempre has dicho que nunca te enamorarías. Que no crees en el amor. Pero algo debió de pasar para que te casaras con esta muchacha. _

_-Nada ha pasado Harry. ¿Acaso no estás feliz por mí? _

_-Claro que lo estoy. Y ¿Sabes por que? Porque ella te ama. – Eriol no demuestra sorpresa cuando escucha aquello pero aun así se encuentra bastante perplejo por las palabras del hombre. – Ella está enamorada de ti. Se nota por la manera en que te observa y aunque ha hablado muy poco esta noche, también me doy cuenta que te respeta. Cosa que tu querida ex nunca hizo. Si lo hubiera hecho, esos rumores que se acostaba con la mitad de Londres jamás habrían salido a la luz. _

_-Te estás pasando de la raya Harry – dice Eriol con un todo de voz de prudencia. _

_-Me disculpo si es así, pero soy tu amigo. Tú mejor amigo y puedo tomarme la libertad de decirte esto: no lo arruines. _

_-¿Cómo podría arruinarlo? – Pregunta ahora no escondiendo su incomodidad ante las palabras del hombre de cabellos claros y barba en forma de candado. _

_-Comportando como sueles hacerlo – afirma el joven con ligereza mientras viene un mesero y les coloca el aperitivo delante de ellos: Mejillones en salsa de jerez. Al irse el mesero el prosigue con un tono de voz bien recatado. – diciendo que no amas y que se yo que otras cosas. _

_-Creo que Tomoyo prefiere que me comporte como soy. Y diga lo que pienso. _

_-¿En serio? – Alzando una ceja y probando las almejas prosigue encogiéndose de hombros al añadir. - ¿Acaso te comportas como el cerrado filosofo de las teorías de que no existe el amor o te comportas como un hombre que está enamorado de su esposa? – Eriol mantiene silencio observando con enojo a su amigo al otro lado de la mesa. Harry suspira- Eriol: no lo digo para molestarte. Pero soy el único que estuvo a tu lado cuando tu mamá los abandonó a ti y a tu padre. Éramos muy jóvenes pero recuerdo cuanto cambiaste. Cuanto te aislaste de todos. En esa época no era bien visto pero lo que tú y tu padre necesitaban era un buen sicólogo o siquiatra… _

_-No vine aquí esta noche para que tú me reproches mi actitud o mi infancia Harry. _

_-No lo hago amigo. Pero si se que tu madre te marcó. Y te marcó de muy mala manera. Y si no dejas ese terrible pasado atrás y te abres a tu esposa, terminarás completamente solo. Y la historia se repetirá otra vez: solo que esta vez quien resulte lastimado no serás tú sino esa hermosa jovencita que tienes por esposa. _

Tiró las llaves en la repisa del recibidor y observó el oscuro rellano que daba paso al pasillo y a su izquierda el salón familiar de la casa Hiragizawa donde la luz estaba encendida.

_¿Lastimar a Tomoyo? _Aquel pensamiento jamás ha pasado por su mente. Incluso aquel momento la idea le parecía asquerosa. Tomoyo es el tipo de persona que todo lo que hace es pensando en el prójimo. ¿Acaso no se casaba con Ebisawa para evitar dolor a su familia? ¿Sufrimiento a los empleados de la empresa? Antepuso su propia felicidad para salvarles los empleos a muchas personas y restablecer cierto balance en su vida.

Y jamás… jamás le lastimaría.

El sonido de algo cayendo en la sala llama su atención. Dirigiéndose al amplio salón al principio no divisa nada extraño en él: las luces están encendidas. Luego su atención se dirige a los pies del sofá: un libro se encuentra en el suelo alfombrado. Se dirige a él y se arrodilla para recogerlo cuando su atención la captura el rostro marmóreo y apacible de hermosa mujer dormitando en él.

El pensaba por un instante en el tierno y bello rostro adormecido en ese sillón y como parecía alusión al cuento clásico la Bella Durmiente, uno de los favoritos de su madre, quien le contaba muchos cuentos para dormir mientras era un niño pequeño. Luego que se marcho y tiempo después averiguó que esas historias son solo eso: Cuentos de hadas; el mundo real ni tiene finales felices y tampoco los cuentos de hadas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un suspiro profundo de Tomoyo quien no se dio cuenta de que era victima de esa mirada. Eriol no se percato cuando su mano se deslizo sobre aquella piel blanquecina y ante aquel roce ella suspira de pura satisfacción (o del sueño), a pesar que esta profundamente adormecida. La tibieza en aquel contacto puso en alerta los sentidos del varón: una sonrisa tenue adornaba los labios femeninos como si se deleitara de su contacto ligero y casi imperceptible.

Entonces ocurrió lo que el no esperaba: Ella murmura algo entre sueños. Algo que le sorprendió con intensidad...  
Ella pronuncia su nombre.

Sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas ante aquello: Ella pronunciando su nombre dispara sus sentidos a sobremanera. Luego de unos segundos de sorpresa, él se dice a si mismo que seguro lo imaginó; y por unos momentos mas su conciencia y su mente se convencen de esto, hasta que ella vuelve a murmurar su nombre.

El varón no comprende aquello. ¿Por qué ella le llama entre sueños? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando que ella vuelva a repetir su nombre con insistencia?

Y entonces ella en sus mismos sueños, extiende una mano hacía su rostro. Aquel contacto grácil palpando su mejilla dispara sus sentidos aun más. Siente su corazón latir de manera agitada y un nuevo suspiro escapa de los labios femeninos.

¡Estaba soñando con él! ¿Qué soñaría? El no puede negar que de un tiempo hasta el presente, los sueños de este han estado invadidos con la presencia de la joven.

Pero ahora su encantadora figura echada en el sofá lo llama a él con insistencia.

Este sin proponérselo pasa su dedo sobre los labios femeninos notando el interesante color natural de estos, contrario al resto de su rostro color marfil. Aunque ella usa con insistencia rubor y maquillajes para modificar su color natural e iluminar un poco su rostro, una de las cosas que siempre llamó su atención con respecto a ella es la sencillez con la cual se maquilla.

En realidad todo en ella es sencillo… simple, pero lleno de belleza.

Lo admite: Se encuentra atraído por aquella mujer; una persona que algunas veces pone en velo de duda sus convicciones; las creencias que por casi toda la vida, es la que ha guiado su forma de actuar, pensar y ser frente al sexo opuesto.

Una mujer como muy pocas.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a sus cabellos: aquellos bucles plomizos que caen delicadamente en sus hombros y sonrió.

Él levantó más su rostro y en un impulso que parecía que su cerebro había predispuesto antes que pudiera analizarlo por unos segundos, sus labios rozaron los de ella. Tal vez su criterio no actuó en esta ocasión y se dejó llevar por el momento y luego tendría que dar disculpas; lo cierto es que detrás de ese beso, están todos los sentimientos que su corazón se niega a sacar a flote tal vez por indecisión… por temor…

¿Temor a salir lastimado?

Con los labios aun sobre los de ella en un dulce e inocente contacto, la boca de ella se entreabre ligeramente en un suspiro de profunda satisfacción y pareciera que sus labios responden a una especie de comunicación que solo estos entienden. Ella comienza tímidamente a responder a su contacto aun adormecida tenuemente y una sonrisa adorna su boca. Ante el gemido y la petición de los labios femeninos en un beso mas sugerente y sensual se abre paso para aquellas gemas amatistas observar sorprendidas el rostro y las esferas añiles detrás de las gafas de elegante montura. Un rubor sorpresivo se escala en las mejillas femeninas y corta el contacto. Eriol retrocede su rostro y se echa para atrás igual de sorprendido que ella.

Tomoyo se incorpora con ayuda de sus antebrazos quedando parcialmente inclinada contra el mueble y su respirar es agitado: sus esferas amatistas brillan como luceros y sus mejillas se arrebolan un poco más mientras los segundos pasan.

-Llegaste a casa- fue todo lo que su garganta le permitió decir.

-Yo… lo siento – Dice Eriol incorporándose- Te veías tan…- cortando la explicación y retomándola-…yo…

-Si, entiendo. No dentro de tus planes- afirma Tomoyo recogiendo sus notas de alrededor. Su postura se encoge al perderse el momento de la magia que fue despertar en aquel instante con aquel beso tan sugerente.

Es como si un sueño fuera una bella realidad.

-No, discúlpame…. No debí… estabas dormida. –Es la torpe explicación. Ella le observa detenidamente para estudiar con cuidado sus palabras.

Mientras termina de recoger sus apuntes dice- Ya no somos niños. Somos adultos responsables y por encima de todo estamos casados. Trato o no, tú me besaste.

-Si y me disculpo por ello Tomoyo…

-A mi me gustó – Replica ella repentinamente sin mirarle. – Y no me importa lo que tú digas o pienses Eriol, negándolo todo, esta vez no fui yo la que di el primer paso. – Cambiando el tema dice una vez recoge todo del salón ante el silencio del hombre- Mañana tengo que salir temprano pues tengo una entrevista para una fiesta importante que vamos a servir. Buenas noches… - Incorporándose y dando la espalda al varón.

Y de repente una mano le sujetó el brazo, le volteó casi instantáneamente y sin decir una palabra más deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Con cada segundo pasando el beso se volvía mas y mas exigente; la boca masculina incitó a separar sus labios y ella dejó escapar un gemido excitante una vez aquella boca profundizó su contacto haciéndole temblar en sus brazos. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su cuello haciéndole hervir en su recorrido y su contacto; ella se colgó de su cuello jugando con sus cabellos en la nuca haciéndole suplicar dentro de su boca.

Y ahí fue cuando sus piernas le fallaron y ambos cayeron al sofá.

* * *

Tomoyo aun se encuentra divariando en sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. Sola en su oficina, la pantalla del ordenador le presentaba unos datos a los cuales ella no les prestó ninguna atención. Por el vidrio separador veía a los empleados de DT en plena faena y más temprano había entregado sus apuntes al cocinero para la prueba de bocados en la casa de la nueva cliente.

Pero su mente, su corazón y digámoslo así, su cuerpo se encontraban en el encuentro la noche anterior con Eriol.

¿Qué le hizo perder los estribos de aquella manera? ¿Cómo pudo actuar de una manera tan pero tan… desinhibida? Ella nunca se había portado de aquella manera ni siquiera con su primer novio. Sin embargo perdió los estribos la noche anterior con el sujeto al cual se casó pero no le amaba.

¿Solo la deseaba?

Había dicho él que del deseo como resultado químico solo había un solo paso… ella creía en el amor ¿Al sexo no había que llegar a él con el amor?

No tuvo sexo con él.

No hicieron el amor…

Todo fue un intercambio de besos y caricias que el solo recordarlos (y pasó toda la noche rememorando) le hacen sudar por debajo de su elegante camisa blanca. Sus nervios están disparados y el más mínimo sonido – con el timbre del teléfono – la hacía sobresaltar.

¡Como llegó ella a tanto!

Recordó lo que ocurrió: Le quitó el saco, le sacó la camisa y palpó por debajo de la misma, la piel pálida del sujeto que parecía estar tan enfebrecida como ella. Los lentes habían parado a alguna parte del suelo alfombrado.

Y ella no estaba mejor: tuvo que acomodarse momentos después de verse interrumpidos el suéter que llevaba puesto pues él sujeto lo tenía por encima ya de su torso.

¡Gracias a Dios por la intervención de Nakuru!

Definitivamente aquello violaría todo lo que ella juramentó que no haría: no hasta que él admitiera que la amaba. Era todo lo que quería escuchar de él: que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella y en definitiva creía en el amor.

Fuera del deseo entre ellos, los gemidos y los murmullos no hubo palabras. Era como si ese deseo estuviera en la garganta de ambos y el solo contacto de sus labios la hubiera disparado.

¡Que confusión!

Vuelve y repite: ¡Gracias a Dios por la aparición de Nakuru! Claro que ella se disculpó por haberlos interrumpido y que para eso estaban las habitaciones o la piscina - ¡Sus ideas! – y luego de eso, de disculparse y salir despavorida, ella recobró la razón y se incorporó pese a que la mirada del varón no quería eso.

Pero ¿Qué quiere Eriol?

No parece que amor. Eriol le ayudó a levantarse y se disculpó dándole las buenas noches y subiendo las escaleras. A ella le costó bastante recobrar la movilidad de las piernas sin riesgo a que le fallaran a mitad del camino a su habitación.

Y luego conciliar el sueño fue imposible.

Las cosas fueron mas profundas y mas al extremo que la noche del festival de las Flores cuando le besó; en aquel momento recuerda que las sensaciones que experimentó aquella noche fueron las más emocionantes de su vida.

Y besar a Eriol era una experiencia nueva y desconocida para ella.

¡Pero en definitiva no fue un preámbulo de que las cosas podían ponerse… mejores!

Pero ¿Qué había inspirado a que él le besara como lo hizo? ¡Dos veces! Definitivamente saber lo que piensa un hombre (y más alguien como Eriol) es todo un reto.

El timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó y se quedó mirando el aparato como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Al tercer timbre lo toma diciendo. –Dulces Tentaciones: Dai… Hiragizawa habla.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? – la línea del otro lado estaba en total silencio. - ¿Me escucha? – al no recibir respuesta, cuelga la llamada extrañándose de aquello.

Y es que no es la primera vez que aquello pasa: tiene que admitir que desde que volvió de su viaje de bodas y se reinstaló en el negocio no hay día que tome el teléfono y nadie le responda.

Entonces levanta la mirada a la puerta para sorprenderse aun más. - ¡Mamá!

-¿Tienes un minuto querida? – Sonomi Daidouji la observa con intensidad y cierto bochorno desde la puerta todavía. –No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

-No por supuesto, toma asiento – dice al correr hasta donde esta y guiarla a una de las sillas- Es una sorpresa verte por aquí…

Sonomi se abochorna asintiendo en silencio y Tomoyo nota cierta hesitación en su persona. Aprieta su pequeño bolso contra su pecho. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, no pasa nada malo. – pero su rostro se sonroja. – Es que vine a darte una noticia… - sonriendo tímidamente. – No se como lo tomes…

-¿Lo tome? – Pregunta aturdida. - ¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Ah disculpa querida… no te pregunté ¿Cómo van las cosas con El señor Hiragizawa? ¿Todo bien?

-Se llama Eriol mamá. Y las cosas van bien – evade su mirada un segundo para observar la pantalla de su ordenador. Su rostro se sonroja tenuemente. - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sonríe con satisfacción para añadir. – La casa fue vendida. – Tomoyo la observa sorprendida. Asiente para añadir. – Nos dieron más de lo que pedíamos por ella.

-¿La… vendieron? – un dejo de nostalgia cruzó por la mente de la amatista. Recuerdos de su infancia con sus padres y sus amigos en aquella casa cuyos mayores momentos fueron de felicidad vinieron a su cabeza.

Pero aquella casa pertenecía a su pasado.

-Pero no es eso lo que vengo a decirte… - Sonríe nerviosa- He decidido volver con tu padre… perdonarle…

-¿Qué? – Levantándose de la silla ya que su sorpresa y exclamación no permiten dejarla sentada- ¡Tu y papá van a volver!

-Me reuní con tu padre hace dos días… - agrega con gesto comprensivo.- no sabes lo arrepentido que estaba de todo… merece una segunda oportunidad…

-¡Una segunda oportunidad! ¡MAMÁ! Mi papá te perdió el respeto en todo el sentido de la palabra… era violento contigo…

Ella se sonroja para reclamar desde su silla-- Son errores que se cometen Tomoyo… las cosas no están tan mal ahora. Está controlando la bebida. Está mas tranquilo ahora que Hiragizawa se hace cargo de las empresas. Incluso pensamos tomar unas vacaciones en el yate. Alejarnos un poco de la ciudad…eso lo calmará: confía en mi.

Tomoyo escuchó la voz de esperanza en el tono de hablar de su madre. Aunque sus instintos le formulaban que su progenitora podía tal vez cometer un error con todo aquello, no le iba a impedir que regresara al lado de su padre. Sonomi era adulta. Y si ella conviene que lo mejor es regresar al lado de Tetsû y anular su proceso de divorcio no iba a impedirlo.

-De todas formas no estoy aquí por eso- Sacando de su bolso dos cartas que estaban selladas y dobladas- Son para ti y tu esposo; las envía tu padre- Sorprendiendo a Tomoyo con aquello y esta las toma casi inmediatamente de sus manos. Sonomi una vez entregadas las cartas añade- Estaré en contacto contigo por correo electrónico querida. Nos marchamos mañana. – Sonriendo añade incorporándose- Tetsû solicitó que por favor entregues intacta la carta a tu esposo. No se que escribió en ella pero insistió en ello. – Ahí se aproxima a su hija y besándole en la frente dice con firmeza al tocar su mejilla.- No se si te lo había dicho antes pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Sorprendida Tomoyo parpadea dos veces para negar con su rostro y decir- Jamás me lo habías dicho. – Encogiéndose de hombros y sin borrar su sonrisa añade- Solo el abuelo decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mi.

Sonomi muestra su vergüenza ante su revelación y replica con un tono de voz tembloroso. – Lamento cada día que eso pasó. La verdad nuestra sociedad no nos permite admitir las cosas de las que estamos orgullosos de nuestros hijos; tal vez una tonta creencia que cuando le decimos a nuestros hijos que sabemos que son independientes o capaces de tomar sus decisiones entonces cometerán tonterías pensando que siempre hacen lo correcto – encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti querida. Hiciste una buena elección en casarte con Hiragizawa y no con Ebisawa…

-Eriol es un buen hombre- Afirma Tomoyo y encoge sus hombros – Pese a sus defectos.

-No fueras una mujer concienzuda sino admitieras que tiene defectos. Como todos… pero querida… sus virtudes siempre serán mayores que sus defectos. Y estas tendrán que ser siempre las más importantes para ti. Dios nos pone en camino de cada una nuestra pareja perfecta para nosotras. No importando su pasado, tu padre es el hombre de mi vida… y el tuyo es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sonomi se dirige a la puerta y la voz de su hija preguntando - ¿Qué tal si te equivocas? – le detuvo. Sonomi volteó a observar a su única descendiente. - ¿Qué tal si Eriol no es la persona para mi? ¿Si era Ebisawa? ¿O Gyokushe?

-Ninguno de los dos era idóneo para ti…

-¿Por qué Gyokushe no? ¿Por qué era pobre?

: el que fuera pobre nunca fue un problema para mi – Replica ella –Simplemente ninguno de los dos supo merecerte en un principio. Gyokushe supo vender su amor por ti por su posición económica… por un puesto más importante de trabajo. Siempre quise lo mejor para ti: el príncipe con el que siempre soñaste. Y ese joven… Hiragizawa… puede ser esa persona.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

-Una madre sabe esas cosas. – Haciendo una pausa para acercarse y tomar una de sus manos entre las de ella.- Hija: una madre sabe muchas cosas… muchas cosas que en un principio pasan desapercibidas… y se que es posible que no te casaras con él absolutamente segura gracias a lo ocurrido. Pero cuando él repetía los votos… había que ver sus ojos sobre los tuyos. Está enamorado de ti… profundamente.

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y sonrió para que su madre no sospechara nada.

Pero su corazón solo le decía cuando su madre se marcha de la oficina…

¿Qué pasa si ella tiene razón?

**------Continuará. **

**Bueno para muchos que se quejaban en la entrega anterior que no había suficiente contenido, que el capitulo anterior fue mucho Shaoran y su familia, espero haberlos complacido: Mucho de Eriol y Tomoyo y espero que les haya gustado la escena del sofá. ¡Vaya manera de despertar! XD yo quisiera que me despertaran así… hmmm en fin. La verdad era necesario hablar en el capitulo anterior de los Li… ¿Por qué? Porque cuando Ieran Li haga su aparición en el próximo capitulo entenderán que solo hemos raspado la superficie de esta controversial mujer… y Sakura no tendrá mucha oportunidad con ella… o al menos tampoco Touya cuando su momento de confrontación venga. Por el otro lado, tenemos una desconocida que conoce a Eriol… ¿Alguien sabe quien es? No se pero creo que no se trae nada bueno… ¡Sonomi vuelve con Tets****û! A mi no me digan nada… hay mujeres que piensan como Sonomi y dejan todo en el pasado porque ven mas allá de los malos momentos… no se cuanto le durará el gusto pero al menos se van de viaje por un tiempo en yate… si, los Daidouji no perdieron el yate… gracias a Dios. – sarcasmo- por el otro lado, veremos mas de Kaho Mitzuki metiendo su veneno por ahí mas una sorpresiva visita que pondrá a Eriol bien celosito… ya era hora :-P **

**Mientras tanto vamos a los comentarios del capitulo anterior: **

**Sakura: Espero que este capitulo 14 haya aclarado las dudas que quedaron sueltas. Gracias por tu comentario y trato de no demorarme mucho en las actualizaciones: pero ahora mismo ****entre el trabajo y los proyectos que llevo a la par apenas si tengo tiempo para escribir. Antes podía escribir medio capitulo en dos días, ahora me toma hasta diez días. También me gusta revisar que la trama tiene lógica y no pierde su esencia. Espero que lo comprendas. **

**Crys23. Feliz año para ti tb. Con relación a Mei, veremos un poco de la situación en la que está metida para el próximo capitulo. Este capitulo 15 promete ser bien larguito e intenso para los protagonistas. Nakuru no se meterá tan profundo con los protagonistas aunque se da de cabezazos por haber interrumpido en el salón de la casa. Miyari es una pesadilla pero esperemos que recapacite… - hmmm no me creo esto pero en fin. - Touya si que está bien distraído pero creo que eso no le impedirá en adelante actuar como siempre lo hemos amado… ****un abrazo y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. **

**Ana. Gracias como siempre en esta historia por tus comentarios. La verdad Sakura parece que ha tomado la situación con filosofía y entendimiento. Admitió que exageró un poco y que el tiempo al lado de Li le ha hecho comprender que no todos son iguales. A ver cuanto le dura la felicidad una vez llegue Ieran y ponga las cosas como son. La verdad Harry es un encanto de hombre y aunque Nakuru crea que él la engañó no creo que sea toda la verdad… pero averiguaremos un poco de esto en el próximo capitulo. Un abrazo y te cuidas. **

**Nirú. Eres una de las pocas que les gustó en verdad la historia y la fuerza de Ieran dentro de su familia. Esta parte era importante de presentar pues es la antesala de lo que se viene con respecto a la confrontación de los Hermanos Kinomoto con esta mujer tan conflictiva. Gracias por tu apoyo referente a este capitulo y espero que te haya gustado la respuesta de Sakura. Chaito **

**Madeleyn ¡Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Feliz año para ti también y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Lo que se viene para la próxima: **

_**Ieran ya por fin tiene su primer encuentro con sus hijos. Viene acompañada por el esposo de Femmeii y comprenderemos mucho las razones de la chica para abandonar China y por supuesto a su esposo; Ieran no escucha razones y desafiará a su hijo su decisión de ¿Esposa? Shaoran Li trae otro secreto además de su apellido y Miyari ¿Obtendrá su merecido finalmente? ¿Quién robó el dinero del Festival de las Flores? ¡Sorpresas **__**más adelante! Touya regresa de su viaje encontrando una sorpresita. ¿Quién es la mujer que hizo aparición en este capítulo y que quiere? Tomoyo se entera de una triste noticia y afectará todo su mundo. Un viejo amor resurge para sacudir un poco los cimientos de una de las parejas protagonistas y entre las líneas enemigas surge mas de un aliado ¿alguien sabe de quienes se trata? **_

**Ya saben que comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a mis correos o pueden contactarme por Twitter en .com ^^ Si ya tengo Twitter. Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización… ¡Solo TRES capítulos para finalizar Dulces Tentaciones! **

**Crys.-**


	15. Capitulo 15: No es deseo ¿Que es?

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

* * *

"_**Mis intenciones no es el confundirla. Pero creo que estoy más desconcertado que ella. ¿Cómo puede aparentar indiferencia como si nada hubiera pasado? Es la mujer más fascinante y más extraordinaria que ha cruzado mi camino… y estoy casado con ella. Cada día a su lado es una prueba de resistencia que se vio muy cerca de verse rota anoche. Y por un instante al vernos interrumpidos por Nakuru maldije su decisión de quedarse en casa. Harry: O te llevas a tu esposa o ella se verá durmiendo muy pronto en un hotel. No negaré que lo poco que pude dormir todo se rodeó a los sentimientos de pasión experimentados en los brazos y sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer que conozco como amiga pero jamás como amante…. ¡Y estuvo tan cerca! Las dos duchas que tomé luego de aquel casi encuentro no me sirvieron para bajar mis instintos y mi sed por ella, terminé soñando con ella: Soñando tenerla como nunca la he tenido: como mujer.**_

_**Harry viene a cenar en casa esta noche. Dice que mi padre aprovechó su viaje a Japón para mandar algo con él: algo de Tomoyo realmente y que la pérdida de su maleta en el aeropuerto impidió que me lo entregara a mi o a ella con anterioridad. ¿Algo de Tomoyo? ¿Qué puede ser de Tomoyo? Ahora que recuerdo, ella se quejó que perdió su cargador de su portátil… pero ¿No compró un reemplazo? Aun no se que pueda ser. Por el momento ella se marchó bien rápido de casa esta mañana y bastante nerviosa al parecer, por su entrevista esta tarde con la nueva cliente… ¿O será por lo que pasó anoche? Ahora mismo son las dos y algo de la tarde y no ha pasado un solo minuto en el día de hoy que no piense en ella ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Mejor no me abrumo con estos detalles… debería comer algo pero no tengo hambre… al menos no por comida…"**_

_

* * *

_

Miyari contrario a su jefa y al cocinero no fue nada sutil al revisar aquel salón de espera con escrutinio; aquel lujoso aparador y por supuesto los muebles que le componían y los accesorios para decorarlo. La vista de la ciudad desde los enormes ventanales es impresionante y podía observarse casi toda la ciudad y eso que muchos de los edificios alrededor son igual de altos que este.

Adecuaron la mesa de centro del salón con los platos lujosos de porcelana que Tomoyo había tomado del almacén del café (y usados en la fiesta Hiragizawa) para hacer su demostración de los bocadillos y demás entremeses. Incluso incluyeron varios bocadillos dulces y como detalle adicional un modelo pequeño decorado de una de sus mejores tortas: la selva negra pero tenía adicional un baño de chocolate y brandy para acentuar su sabor tan intenso.

La mujer se hizo presente acompañada de una doncella y más atrás venía un hombre. Alto más allá de los cincuenta años. A Tomoyo le recordó un actor norteamericano muy famoso por sus películas más recientes pero este era un poco más fortachón. Su mirada recorrió los tres rostros de los japoneses y saludó con una breve cabezadita mientras la anfitriona y jefa vestida de un exclusivo pero sencillo vestido de diseñador se aproxima a ellos y con una sonrisa y un japonés casi perfecto dice- bienvenidos… disculpen pero mi esposo nos acompañará a la degustación…- brindando la silla a Daidouji mientras Miyari y Taikoro permanecen de pie y cada uno toma sus posiciones. –No habla nada de japonés así que interpretaré por ustedes… todo se ve delicioso… - Añade sin nada de emoción sin embargo sus ojos brillan a la expectativa. - ¿Con que iniciaremos?

El tiempo pasó rápido contrario a lo que nuestra protagonista espera. Tomando notas mientras sus clientes degustan todo, se percata que la mujer está bien actualizada con relación a los pasabocas tradicionales japoneses y la mayoría de los occidentales. Rechazando unas propuestas y tomando otras, su esposo le aconsejaba y ella le traducía a la japonesa.

-Creo que pondremos dos estaciones de bocadillos. – Afirma la mujer entusiasta limpiándose la boca una vez terminada la degustación y tomando un sorbo del muestrario de botellas de champaña también llevadas para la ocasión– Definitivamente quiero aproximadamente sesenta pequeñas versiones de esta torta… está exquisita. Con relación a la mesa de bebidas optaremos por grappa*, cócteles diversos y la champaña de la botella azul – señalando una botella de champaña sumamente costosa pero producida en Francia- Creo que tenemos en nuestras manos un evento sumamente exitoso.

-Muchas gracias… - Dice Tomoyo mientras sus dos empleados limpian y recogen la vajilla y todo lo usado para la degustación. – En realidad todo lo que ha escogido ha sido muy acertado: no habrá competencia de sabores en los pasabocas y el hecho que ha rechazado algunas opciones me demuestran que usted quiere toda la actividad lo mas europea posible.

-¿No tendrá inconveniente con ese detalle?

-Para nada. Estudié en Francia alta cocina y postres. Puedo asegurarle que mi equipo está mas que entrenado para este tipo de actividades. No es la primera que toma este aire europeo. Ya hemos atendido casos como este.

-¿Este negocio es suyo?

-Así es.

-Tienes un negocio muy exitoso. No dudo que tuvieras el mismo impulso en Londres… si decidiera irse a vivir allá. – Tomoyo levanta su mirada a su interlocutora y aunque esta lo dijo del modo mas natural posible, algo de su comentario no le trajo un buen presentimiento.

-¿Es de Londres?

-Si pero no estoy allá desde hace años – Responde con honestidad la mujer y Tomoyo se le queda observando de manera perspicaz. – Disculpa, voy por la chequera…

-No es necesario. Mandaré en horas de la tarde el presupuesto a su correo electrónico y entonces podrá pagarme con cheques o vía transferencia bancaria y me dará todos los detalles adicionales concernientes al evento- Sintiéndose nerviosa se incorporó añadiendo. – Gracias por esta oportunidad- Saluda con cortesía y toma una de las cajas que llevan sus empleados y su bolso. –No la decepcionaremos.

-Espera… - Dice la mujer incorporándose y rápidamente habla en griego con su esposo. Tomoyo no sabe lo que dice pero observa a la joven japonesa y luego le responde a su esposa. Unos segundos más pasan y ella añade – Quédese por favor… sus empleados que se retiren.

Miyari y Taikoro observan a la aludida y esta asiente lentamente y ellos se retiran saliendo del departamento y siendo escoltados por una doncella de la mujer. El griego se incorpora y saludando con respeto a la joven japonesa se retira dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

-¿Hay algo que le haya molestado?

-No… - responde Tomoyo pero no de un modo convincente.

-Señora: he aprendido a través de los años a leer a las personas. No seré una experta pero se cuando me están mintiendo- Sonríe con seguridad y Tomoyo palidece ante su sonrisa. La joven aprieta más a su figura la caja y retrocede con nerviosismo a lo que su anfitriona añade- Así que te ha hablado de mí…

Tomoyo no se sorprende ante su deducción aunque el nerviosismo de su parte es más que notable: ha sido eso lo que ha delatado con su anfitriona-No es difícil reconocerla. Aunque su cabello luce diferente.

-Tenía veinte y tantos en esas fotos… ahora tengo cincuenta y tantos…

-No es solo eso. Usted cambió el color de cabello a propósito. Pero es difícil no ver los rasgos de él en usted. – Traga un instante- Pero usted… él me dijo que usted estaba muerta…

-Lamento haberte traído pero no ha sido bajo falsas pretensiones. Estaba buscando información de un buen lugar que me hiciera el trabajo de bocadillos para una fiesta y me recomendaron el lugar de "Dulces Tentaciones" que era la dueña Tomoyo Daidouji casada con Eriol Hiragizawa. Nadie en Japón sabe mi relación con él. Lo que nos une… y de ahí en adelante se me hizo imposible ignorar al destino.- Sonríe con nostalgia.- Necesitaba hablar contigo… conocerte.

-No tiene ningún derecho… en engañarme… en traerme aquí- ahí cortando la explicación. - conozco la historia entre usted y mi padre… - Añade con firmeza.

- Y yo se que te casaste con Eriol. – Alzando las cejas al notar el nerviosismo de la amatista- Con mi hijo. No fue mi intención.-Añade con humildad- Pero necesitaba hablar contigo... en un lugar neutral.

-Esto no es neutral. Es su apartamento. –Replica la muchacha de bucles plomizos. – ¿Por qué?¿ ¿Por qué yo…? Y no creo que sea correcto… -Insiste- ¡Usted está muerta!

-¿Eso es lo que te dijo él?- Sin esperar réplica añade- ¿Lo que dijo Hiroshi?

-El señor Hiragizawa solo habló de usted una sola vez. Solo una… y Eriol simplemente me dijo que estaba muerta.

Ella asiente en silencio y luego añade con cierto acento arrepentido y melancólico. . - Hace mucho tiempo, para él dejé de existir cuando lo dejé con su padre… creí que hacía lo correcto… que hacía lo mejor para mi pequeño.

-¡El creció sin su madre! ¡Usted no sabe el daño que esto le ha provocado!

Vivian la observa fijamente y sonríe con dulzura para decir con satisfacción y un atisbo de alivio.-Lo amas. En serio lo amas…. Hablas con tanta pasión… me recuerdas tanto a mi… cuando era mas joven que tu…

-¡No nos compare! Yo jamás abandonaría a mi hijo… jamás lo lastimaría como usted ha dañado a Eriol. O a su padre.

-Lo que hice no estuvo bien… - dice a media voz y con un tono de vergüenza y emoción- lo comprendo. Pero si me dejaras hablar…

-No. Basta… no… - Dice Tomoyo dándole la espalda y saliendo del lugar. Ella la sujeta por el brazo en un gesto sorpresivo para la amatista quien se voltea pasmada por su acción.

-Por favor… deja que te explique. Son solo cinco minutos… escúchame cinco minutos y podrás marcharte. – Dice con gesto de imploración la mujer

Tomoyo jamás ha sido injusta. Y sabe dentro de su corazón que se arrepentiría de lo que diría y haría a continuación por lo que llegó a decidir. Y sabía también que Eriol tampoco le perdonaría que no escuchara la verdad… aunque luego a ella le doliera el saberla. – De acuerdo… - Sacando su móvil y marcando un número en la memoria a los pocos segundos le responde Taikaro y dice- Ha surgido algo. No, no tienen que esperarme. Tomaré un taxi…- escuchando unos segundos- Si, estoy segura… nos vemos en DT. – Se queda mirando su teléfono unos segundos y levantando la mirada a Vivian, le dice- La escucho.

Vivian la observó con cuidado antes de asentir, invitarla a sentarse e iniciar su anécdota mientras la joven le escucha en silencio aun con el móvil en su mano.

-Cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí en casarme con Hiroshi estaba embarazada con Eriol. – Dice con añoranza y su bello rostro no deja de sentir un aire de culpa y así mismo de exaltación como si esos momentos volviera a vivirlos en aquel instante – Nunca lamenté el regalo de un hijo en aquellos instantes. En realidad Eriol fue el que me hizo reconsiderar mi vida como esposa y madre. Cuando nació…- suspira con melancolía y en su mirada late el brillo de la buenaventura cuando añade.- Debes experimentar el ser madre para comprender lo que yo sentí en aquel momento… luego de su nacimiento me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a cuidar a mi pequeño. A mantener nuestro hogar y a llevar la armonía entre nosotros…- ahí su mirada se acongoja y su sonrisa se borra al añadir. – Pero no era suficiente.

Hace una pausa para incorporarse y se dirige a pasos lentos a la ventana y su perfil es delicado y sus facciones occidentales se acentúan al añadir con gesto severo- Dios sabe que lo intenté… por mucho… pero al final – abrazándose a si misma- Creo que me engañé por un tiempo. Pretendiendo ser feliz… pero no podía serlo. Me maldije por sentirme egoísta y querer mi libertad y felicidad a toda costa.

-¿Para ir a buscar a Tetsû? ¿A mi padre? – Pregunta Tomoyo finalmente a su interlocutora guardar silencio.

Sorpresivamente Vivian niega con su cabeza y añade con gesto pasivo- Mi libertad como soltera. Si bien espero que me comprendas Tomoyo, los occidentales tenemos ciertas ventajas como personas que los Orientales guardan con recelo: tal vez son esas actitudes de respeto y de comunidad que les rodea. Pero no puedo asegurar a un solo japonés que sepa expresar su amor como los occidentales hacemos: somos melodramáticos, pasionales, expresivos, sentimentales, llorones y nos atrevemos sin miramientos a decir lo que pensamos y sentimos…

-Los japoneses por el otro lado, se guardan muchos de sus sentimientos. Hiroshi era así: reservado, maduro, consciente… yo era todo lo opuesto de el o de Tetsû quien era un hombre centrado y muy maduro para la edad que teníamos… - hace una pausa- yo era el torbellino en cada una de sus vidas. Hiroshi me confesó una de esas últimas veces que nos vimos, que su espíritu se veía engrandecido con mi presencia efervescente. – sonríe a su invitada- y ahí fue que lo supe. Que no amaba a Hiroshi. Que amaba como me hacía sentir… y al mismo tiempo, me sentía atrapada en una sociedad y una familia de tradiciones y cultura tan diferente a la mía. No podía viajar sin su compañía… no podía decidir por mi misma. La infelicidad en un matrimonio es un yugo muy pesado de llevar y más si te sientes atada de pies y manos.

-Pero… Aun no la comprendo ¿Qué tienen que ver sus sentimientos y sus deseos de libertad al hecho de que Eriol hace aparentar que usted está muerta? ¿O su esposo? Ellos hablan de usted…

-Los japoneses aceptan con mucha facilidad la viudez por encima del divorcio querida Tomoyo. Incluso creo que hay una familia del lado de Hiroshi (familia china) que no acepta el divorcio y tampoco lo conoce. –Niega con su cabeza- Me casé por venganza… por vengarme de tu padre por haberme engañado. – Sonríe con tristeza- Nada bueno puede venir de un matrimonio que nace del despecho. Cuando Eriol tenía un poco más de ocho años, decidí que era hora de irme. Como Hiroshi no quería sentirse deshonrado ante los suyos por la idea de un divorcio y tampoco quería torturarme dentro de un matrimonio sin amor, creyó que lo mejor era fingir mi muerte. – añade con melancolía – y eso incluía marcharme del ámbito y la vida de Londres para que la mancha desapareciera conmigo. Y eso incluía dejar a mi hijo. Pretender que jamás existí en sus vidas.

Una lágrima brillante y grande apareció por el contorno de su mejilla e inició el camino para otras que siguieron a esta. Ella rápidamente limpió su mejilla; su rostro impecablemente maquillado no dejaba rastro de aquella reacción.

-Abandoné y di custodia total de mi hijo a Hiroshi.- Ahí hace otra merecida pausa y añade luego de estudiar la mirada del rostro de Tomoyo- Se que piensas: ¿Qué criatura como esta puede abandonar a su hijo por su libertad? ¿Cómo pude abandonar a aquella personita que al final es todo lo que necesitaba? Crees que soy cruel y sin corazón. Pero no es así. No te diré que la primera o la segunda noche lloré por la falta de mi hijo pues sería mentirosa. No doy a demostrar mis sentimientos con facilidad… y suelo herir a todo aquel que me queda a mí alrededor pero sigo siendo un ser humano con virtudes y defectos pero luego de unos meses, estando en Venecia, me eché a llorar… lloré por días encerrada en mi propia depresión y luego fue que recapacité en lo que había hecho pero era muy tarde. Ya no había marcha atrás: Abandoné a mi hijo a su suerte y a mi esposo por un capricho inútil de una persona inmadura. Muchos años pasaron… casi diez u once. Cuando Eriol cumplió dieciocho años, volví a Londres a buscarlo para encontrarlo a punto de ingresar en Oxford. Un hombre igual a su padre de apuesto, ciertos rasgos muy parecidos a los mios y con el mismo corazón de su madre…. O en apariencia así daba a entender.

-¿Cómo reaccionó Eriol? – Pregunta Tomoyo con un nudo en su garganta por las emociones y los ojos llorosos.

-Incrédulo, exaltado…extasiado. Pero luego su éxtasis se transformó en amargura y desolación. No se si Hiroshi supo o no que estuve en Londres… -Negando con su cabeza- que busqué a mi hijo. Lo que si se es que Eriol luego que le conté que pasó y porqué su padre todos esos años le dijo que yo había muerto. – Encogiéndose de hombros- es obvio porque nunca investigó más allá o trató de buscar una tumba… luego de eso, me odió con todas sus fuerzas. Me pidió que me alejara de su vida. Que jamás me perdonaría el haberle abandonado.

-No creo que su vida haya sido más sencilla si hubiera permanecido a su lado, descontenta por su destino.

-Pero tomé el camino más fácil: huí. No volví a buscarlo y él no me volvió a buscar. Lo acepté con el corazón roto. Arrepentida más que nunca de mi decisión de dejarlo al destino. Pero siempre sabía de él… me informaban los progresos y sus éxitos profesionales. Jamás intenté buscar una cercanía a él… no nuevamente-Negando con su cabeza- pero, su vida sentimental no ha sido la misma… hasta que te conoció.

-¿Me conoció?

-Vi por Internet la fotografía tuya con mi hijo en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Eres tan hermosa como me lo imaginaba. Mi esposo me insistió que viniera a Japón e intentara nuevamente contactar a mi hijo. –Sonrojándose añade- pero son muy pocos los despechos que puede una mujer soportar y no creo que pueda vivir con un nuevo desplante departe de él.

-Eriol es como una figura incompleta… - habla Tomoyo – rara vez deja ver sus sentimientos ante los demás y cuando lo hace, luego considera que ha pecado… que es como una plaga que debe de ser exterminada- prosigue con gesto de reprensión. – Esto que me ha revelado, explican muchas cosas de su hijo… muchas… él no cree en el amor…

La mujer parpadea sintiendo las lagrimas luchar por salir de sus ojos y contrario a Tomoyo que si las deja salir con libertad añade- No sabe expresar el amor… le tiene miedo. Huye cual chiquillo que ha sido atrapado haciendo alguna travesura. Me es imposible comprender su manera de proceder pero aun así permanezco a su lado, con la esperanza de que revele lo que su corazón a veces se reprime en decir.

-¿Qué no cree en el amor? Pero… ¿Cómo te propuso que te casaras? ¿Por qué están casados?

Tomoyo niega con su cabeza y siente cierta culpabilidad al revelar esto a una mujer que prácticamente no conoce. Dice con gesto cansino- Porque encima de todo es un buen hombre. – Sonríe con nostalgia- Yo… me casé con él para que mis padres no perdieran la compañía que a mis abuelos les costó tanto ascender. Mi padre odia a Eriol; él jamás perdonó que usted se casara con su mejor amigo… o que este le engañara a usted para que se casaran –Vivian la observa sin interrumpirse. – Lo cierto es que amo a Eriol por encima de todas las cosas y no me importa ahora mismo si me ama y no me lo dice – Sonríe como si hubiera descubierto algo y limpia sus lagrimas mientras Vivian se sienta a su lado – Siempre lo he amado. Y mi corazón me dice que sus sentimientos son parecidos a los míos.

-Creo que lo he perjudicado. Su infancia pensando que su madre ha muerto y luego enterarse que en realidad fue tan egoísta que prefirió dejarlo al quedarse a su lado. Por eso me guarda tanto rencor.

-No creo que el rencor sea solamente para usted. Creo que también Hiroshi ha recibido un poco del rencor de Eriol a través de los años: no importa que interesado se muestre él en las cosas de su hijo, este le trata con frialdad e indiferencia. –Dudando un instante pregunta. - ¿Quiere volver a la vida de Eriol nuevamente? ¿Es por ello que está en Japón y me buscó?

-Quería que me ayudaras si. Pero en las circunstancias que me describes en la cual está su relación, no se en verdad si podrías ayudarme a acercarme a mi hijo… interceder por mi. Háblale de mí… trata de hacerle entrar en razón… de que me perdone. Se que no puedo borrar mis acciones del pasado pero…

-No se en que pueda ayudarle. Usted lastimó mucho a su hijo. Y todavía refleja el resultado del abandono al cual se vio expuesto…

Tomando sus manos insiste diciendo – Por favor Tomoyo, en nombre del amor que tienes por mi hijo… te imploro… ayúdame a obtener su perdón. He cometidos tantos errores en mi vida y se que Dios no me perdonará esto que he hecho con él, y se que merezco el infierno cuando muera. Pero quiero vivir en paz y en la vida de Eriol lo que me queda de vida.

* * *

Por fin termina de lloviznar y observa como un débil sol, cruza las espesas nubes para dar por terminada la lluvia que ha caído aquel día en su natal China. Mientras tanto la chica de ojos azabaches se encuentra revisando las cuentas de su casa junto a su padre cuando tocan a la puerta. Extrañada ve que esta se abre y su mirada muestra el descontento de ver el visitante. Su padre le observa con advertencia mientras dice con generosidad. – Bienvenido.

-Gracias por recibirme. – Afirma el sujeto observando a padre e hija con gentileza- ¿Está ocupado? Puedo volver luego…

-No, No adelante joven- Dice el padre de Meiling ante la mirada indiferente de la joven quien vuelve su atención a los números. En chino su padre le reprocha diciendo - ¡Niña! ¡Deja eso! –Haciendo con ello que Meiling le dirija una mirada de exasperación a su progenitor.

-No señor Li por favor- afirma el sujeto levantando su mano para excusar a la joven – He venido en un momento inadecuado.

-Ningún momento es inadecuado para usted joven – afirma el sujeto mientras Meiling recoge todo.

Incorporándose dice con un tono de voz austero – Así es. La que incomoda aquí, soy yo. Con permiso padre- llevándose ella los libros de cuentas que a pesar que su padre le llama la atención y llama por su nombre dos ocasiones esta se marcha sin darle el frente.

Meiling camina con rapidez los pasillos de la casa para huir de ser presa de ese sujeto tan insoportable. ¡Cuando se volvió tan aburrido!? Se pregunta mientras dobla la esquina de los pasillos y su sorpresa es enorme al ser sobresaltada por la figura que le espera con los brazos cruzados y actitud desenfadada.

Con calma le dice- Tu padre te castigará.

-Creo que podré vivir con el castigo de aquí en adelante. – Añade con desprecio volviendo a su camino pero siendo seguida con facilidad por el joven chino. Incómoda por ser victima de acoso añade- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que gruñona te has puesto con el paso del tiempo. ¿Eras así de insoportable cuando éramos pequeños?

-En realidad no recuerdo – dice ella con ligereza. – pero supongo que así era cuando siempre te aliabas con Xiao Lang para alejarlo de mi.

-No lo alejaba de ti. Éramos chicos… y muy buenos amigos.

.-Si es eso cierto… ¿Por qué no volviste a contactarlo en todo este tiempo? Tiene que obligarte tu papá a pretenderme a mi por órdenes de no otra que de _**Mi tía**_ para que te vuelva a ver la cara… - añade con cierto tono de rencor que atrapa con cierta sorpresa al hombre.

-Uffff que temperamento… no sabía que te había hecho tanta falta. De ser así habría vuelto un poco antes- al notar el rostro inexpresivo de la chica agrega- ¿Acaso te has olvidado? La última vez que estuve aquí me dijiste que no me querías ver en lo que te quedara de vida. Que era un ser ruin y mezquino…

Ella sonríe con sorna para añadir. – Debes de habértelo merecido. –Se voltea para añadir. – No recuerdo muy bien que pasó pero…- en aquel momento su boca fue cubierta con la de él con un gesto demasiado rápido y fugaz para que ella pudiera detenerla.

Los libros y las calculadoras cayeron al suelo mientras trata de zafar el agarre del sujeto en su espalda dirigiendo su torso contra su pecho y logra entreabrir los labios femeninos con poca diligencia. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan pero se deja llevar por el roce y el contacto con aquella boca. Cuando este finalmente rompe contacto, lo hace con el aliento entrecortado y los ojos brillantes observando el rostro femenino y los ojos azabaches que no dejan de observarle en hito.

-Eso fue lo que pasó… - en aquel instante la mano femenina se estrella contra su rostro con ímpetu y fuerza sonando con estrépito y el ardor en la mejilla del sujeto no se hace esperar.

-¡Como te atreves! Eres un…. – Con la voz entrecortada- Un…- el rostro se le pone cada vez más rojo. – Un…

.-Vaya… di lo que quieras-dice el hombre quitando el labial de sus labios. – Lo mejor es que se, que tengo al menos esperanzas…

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso! Cuando una mujer abofetea a un idiota, lo hace porque no le ha gustado nada lo que ha hecho.

-Puedes decir eso… - dice con satisfacción a pesar de la marca roja en su mejilla- Sin embargo, me has devuelto el beso Meiling…

-¡No es verdad!- replica toda colorada.- Eres un mentiroso…

-Seis coma cinco segundos si nos vamos a números…

-¡Estás delirando!

-Delirando o no está bien claro que estamos ahora mas que nunca, destinados el uno para el otro. Lo quieras o no, este "matrimonio" le conviene bastante a tu padre para no perder todo el honor de la familia Li- ella le retira la mirada y él respira unos segundos y añade con humildad y cierta exasperación al buscar sus ojos.- Comprende que si no es conmigo, podría ser con alguien mas. Los Li no se rinden ante nada… o nadie.

-¿Quieres que acepte esta idea ridícula? Que me case contigo.

-El honor para mi será el que en realidad lo aceptaras- admite el hombre mientras sus mejillas se encienden. Viéndose sorprendido por su declaración abierta a sus sentimientos añade con burla –Es decir… -sonriendo nervioso- ¿Qué otra opción tienes? Li Ieran no se detiene ante nada y eso está claro. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado desde que tengo catorce años… ¿Acaso no entiendes porque no me he casado? – Ahí atrayendo la mirada azabache a sus ojos - Pude haberme casado con cualquier mujer sin embargo… siempre tuve esperanzas…

-¿Acaso consideras que este matrimonio impuesto es una respuesta definitiva a estas "Esperanzas" tuyas? – Pregunta ella con vergüenza pero desafío y burla en sus palabras.

-Sin embargo… aquí estamos. Aprenderás a amarme…

-No se aprende a amar. Se ama y punto…

-No Meiling… a veces no es así. Pero… - sonríe con confianza- ya me encargaré yo de llenar ese pequeño vacío en tu corazón… un día a la vez… un paso a la vez… -y hace un saludito en señal de despedida marchándose por el pasillo del lugar con una tonada silbando de sus labios y ante la mirada encolerizada (y odiamos admitirlo, sorprendida y admirada) de la chica de ojos oscuros.

* * *

El hombre la observa al otro lado de la mesa mientras ambos toman un poco de té. Una tradición inglesa que ha calado muy en el gusto del italiano. El silencio en el salón es intenso y solo el ruido de las tazas y los platos rompen el silencio.

-¿Crees que has hecho bien en revelarle la verdad? No la conoces.

-Tengo una muy buena impresión de esa muchacha. Aunque he percibido en ella una profunda tristeza. Pasa un momento difícil.

-¿Provocado por que? ¿Por tu hijo?

Niega con su rostro al tomar un sorbo de té y añade- No se nada de ellos como pareja para saberlo, pero no lo dudo. Si los rumores de la sociedad de aquí no me fallan, ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Ebisawa se llama…

-¿Al sujeto que le vendí la Venus de Milo?

Ella sonríe y niega nuevamente- Con su hijo. Lo dejó plantado en el altar y menos de un mes, se casa con Eriol. No se con seguridad que pasó ahí. Solo que la empresa pasó a manos de Eriol y su compañía y ella se casó con él.

-¿Matrimonio por interés?

-El único interés que puedo leer en esa muchacha, es el profundo amor que tiene por mi hijo – sonríe – y me alegro… me alegro muchísimo.

-¿Piensas enviarle la invitación a la casa Hiragizawa? - y frunciendo el ceño añade- No te mereces un nuevo desplante de tu hijo.

-No creo que la envíe. Los empleados de su esposa servirán una cena aquí. No se si Tomoyo al final, hablará con él y lo convencerá.

-¿Tu crees que la convenciste a ella?

-Le conté la verdad… ahora falta solo esperar…

* * *

Cómodamente sentada en el sillón de Eriol en el estudio y comiendo unas trufas cortesía de DT (sabiendo que mas tarde y al día siguiente tendría que explotar la caminadora y viviría de agua por el resto de la semana) mientras lee un libro de misterio, la puerta del salón se abrió diciendo una doncella – Señorita… llegó esto para usted. – Mostrándole una hermosa orquídea negra que viene en un elegante tarro con papeles de diversos colores.

Nakuru frunce el ceño con curiosidad escrita en toda su mirada- ¿Para mi?

-Si. Pero el mensajero insiste que esperará su respuesta…

Solo una persona podía regalarle aquella planta: solo una persona sabe el significado más oscuro de aquella planta. Y aquella persona probablemente mandó aquel pobre mensajero con ella. Sin esperar otro segundo, toma la orquídea de las manos de la muchacha y sale de la oficina a toda prisa por el pasillo principal de la mansión hasta ver la alta figura europea observarle con curiosidad y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡Tienes unas agallas de un perro con rabia para venir hasta aquí! – Dice Nakuru en perfecto idioma europeo – Eres un….- levantando la orquídea y el macetero de barro para lanzarla directamente a su interlocutor.

-Antes de que hagas una estupidez de la cual te arrepientas luego, piénsalo dos veces… vengo en son de paz… -levantando ambas manos.- Y la planta no tiene la culpa… es una de tus favoritas ¿recuerdas?

-¡Que cínico eres al presentarte aquí así nada mas! – Refuta Nakuru con fuego en su mirada y veneno en sus palabras- ¡Largo de aquí antes de que te eche a los perros!

-Previendo eso, tu primo me dijo que no tienes perros…

-¡Los conseguiré para mañana! ¡FUERA! – ruge Akizuki señalando tras el hombre. – y lleva esta monstruosidad contigo.

-Un tiempo atrás te gustaba esa monstruosidad… es tu flor favorita… insistías tener una de estas en la habitación….

Acalorada replica con rabia-¡Que burla eres! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –colocando la planta en la repisa próxima a ellos. Cruzándose de brazos y con actitud a la defensiva añade- Si de lo de los papeles, no los tengo. Los tiene mi abogado….

-Has tenido un año para que un abogado revise los documentos… tu decides regresarlos sin firma.

-Eres un inepto. Ya te lo dije: los tiene mi abogado. Si quieres que te los firme, tendrás que esperar a que él termine con ellos. ¿O es que acaso tu amante de turno no puede esperar a que termine con ellos para acostarse contigo? ¿Tiene un poco mas de clase que la última? ¿O tu asistente con la cual me engañaste?

-¡Sabes que no hubo tal mujer! – Dice Harry perdiendo la paciencia y aproximándose a ella- Nunca la hubo mientras fuimos marido y mujer… ¿Tu de que te quejas? No puedes venir a reclamarme cuando me pediste el divorcio y tienes casi un año viviendo fuera de Inglaterra.

La joven de ojos oscuros alza las cejas sorprendida -¡Que iluso eres! ¿Crees que estaría actuando de esta manera basada en meros presentimientos? ¡Te acostaste con ella! ¡Múltiples ocasiones! Perro traidor…

-Sigues diciendo eso pero no entiendo tu proceder. Jamás la toqué… ¿Por qué no me me crees? Nunca sospeché de ti y tu amigo ese… ¿Cómo es que se llama? El portugués ese…

-¿Acaso no me irás a pedir cuentas ahora? ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡LARGO!

-Lamento decirte que no puedo… - Dice con satisfacción- mi "Amigo" Eriol me ha invitado a cenar esta noche con él y su esposa… - acompañado de una sonrisa al ver el gesto de incredulidad departe de la joven castaña quien incluso abrió la boca estupefacta- así que tendrás que soportarme esta noche…

-¡No tengo porque hacer tal cosa! –Añade roja como grana. - ¡Has lo que quieras! Yo me voy… - dándole la espalda y comenzando a ascender las escaleras con pasos firmes y ruidosos.

Harry la observó irse, satisfecho por el momento consigo mismo: solo el efecto que quería de ella. Miró un instante la orquídea y su sonrisa se amplió más. ¡Vaya que ella aun es todo lo que recuerda de ella y un poco mas! Su mirada se perdió en la escalera donde observó aquellas exuberantes curvas ascender, hasta perderse en los pisos superiores.

Su primer encuentro con ella y solo tuvo ganas de… besarla… ¡Maldición! Esa mujer después de un año aun lo traía loco…

¿Cómo la hacía entender que no todo era lo que ella pensaba?

Tal vez es hora de contarle toda la verdad a Eriol.

* * *

La joven cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar estaba auxiliando a una clienta mientras esta dudaba en cual falda le quedaba mejor. Conocedora de moda y con un excelente buen gusto, que la joven Li no dudó en recomendarle la que le quedaba mejor. Disculpándose con su clienta tomó la llamada respondiendo con jovialidad. Y al escuchar el saludo del varón no hesitó en responder con jovialidad. - ¡Touya!

-_Hola. ¿Cómo está todo? _

-Está muy bien. Y si preguntas por mi hermano, te anuncio que no fue al departamento anoche… –no evitando sonreír en pensar en el espíritu sobre protector del hermano mayor de Sakura_._

_-En realidad no llamé para eso. – _Haciendo una pausa _– Llamé para decirte que… que te hecho de menos. _

La joven se sonroja tenuemente al sonreír y sentir un salto en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Observa el enorme ventanal de la tienda que da a la calle y añade- Yo también te echo de menos.

-_Esto jamás me había pasado… con nadie_- admite el varón y la joven sabe lo difícil que es para el sujeto demostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque ha llegado a conocer su carácter íntegro y capaz de hacer sentir a una mujer en el cielo cuando estaban en la intimidad y que en el público escondía aquel espíritu sensible y desinteresado.

Definitivamente podría llegar a amar a un hombre como aquel.

¿Por qué se engaña? Ama a Touya. Y aunque su primer encuentro íntimo fue un acuerdo mutuo carente de mucho sentimiento mas allá de deseo sexual y atracción, podía decir que también su propia insatisfacción sexual empujó aquel arrebato que terminó siendo el encuentro más sensual, erótico y satisfactorio de su vida.

Si que sabía hacer temblar a una mujer en sus brazos.

Determinando que aquellos pensamientos le hacían temblar de ansiedad regresó al ahora cuando lo escuchó decir que volvería un día antes a lo que ella dijo. – Si es necesario que te quedes un día mas no hay problema. De todas maneras eran tus planes desde un principio.

_-Si… lo admito_ – dice el varón mientras se encuentra sentado en una mesa del café donde se realiza el congreso. Se encuentra sentado solo mientras hay mucho movimiento a su alrededor por el receso entre charlas y exposiciones. – _Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Cuando regrese quiero que aclaremos __nuestra __situación. _

Su corazón le dio un salto ante esas palabras y réplica rápidamente. –Te expliqué mi situación… no puedo… yo….

_-He decidido que iré a hablar con tu familia. _

-No puedes hacer eso – Dice preocupada bajando la voz y moviéndose donde sabe que no le escuchan.- No puedo permitirlo. – La urgencia se escucha en su voz.

_-Yo no puedo permitir que sigas mancillando tu nombre pese a que… _

-Eso no es importante: no puedo hacerle eso a mi familia.

Touya respira profundo al decir. - _¿Qué no le harás? ¿Qué se enteren que estás siéndole infiel a tu esposo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué ese sujeto…-_Evitando proseguir con sus revelaciones.

-Si, eso. La familia Li ahora que conoces la verdad sabes el gran alcance dentro de la sociedad china. ¿Sabes lo que caerá en ti… en tu familia… en mi si esto se sabe? No habrá más que impedimentos incluso para la felicidad de tu hermana con Xiao Lang si se enteran. Eso sin contar lo que dirá mi hermano cuando lo sepa…

_-Lo sabrán… tarde o temprano._

-No con lo que teníamos. – Dice ella con firmeza- No recurrí a ti para un enredo sentimental. – Añade con perspicacia y astucia aunque su corazón retumba contra su piel y lo escucha en sus orejas debido a la ansiedad. Sus palabras son torpes y firmes al añadir. – Sabes que lo que tenemos es algo que nos conviene a ambos y te lo dejé bien claro…

-_Usualmente quienes hablan así son los hombres…_ - dice con burla. - _¿Estás tan nerviosa porque sabes lo que te voy a decir? ¿Crees que me es gracioso haber caído derrotado ante la belleza de un Li? ¿Ante ti que eres la hermana de quien podría robar a mi única hermana al final? _

-Basta… por Dios basta Touya. No digas algo de lo que podías arrepentirte…- Ahí dirige su mirada a la ventana que da a la calle para palidecer ante la figura que la observa con frialdad del otro lado del cristal. Ella había estado tan concentrada en su conversación que no se había percatado que era víctima de la mirada mas intensa, déspota y al mismo tiempo más peligrosa de su vida. – No puedo seguir… hablando…- la muchacha siente como su cuerpo se siente frío mientras le devuelve la mirada a las pupilas oscuras que le miran con autoridad. – Yo…. – ahí colgando la llamada.

Cuando corta contacto visual con la persona y se voltea se sorprende al casi tropezar con una mujer y un hombre vestidos con ropas tradicionales de la China y de los servicios privados especiales de seguridad de la familia Li. En un acento chino que no daba espacio a réplicas dicen.- ¿Señora Li? Por favor, acompáñenos- señalando el camino mientras dicen en perfecto chino ante la mirada de las pocas clientas en el establecimiento.- Ahora…

-De acuerdo… dejen que vaya por mis cosas… están atrás… - Los dos individuos asienten y la ven marcharse a la parte de atrás. Rápidamente la chica piensa huir: pero ¿Adonde? Que han descubierto donde trabaja quiere decir que saben donde vive… que lo saben todo… nerviosa sabe que lo que le espera no es sencillo: ¡Ieran Li la vio hablar teléfono! Ieran Li la espera afuera… ¡Ella misma fue a Japón por ella!

No le sorprende: ha violado todas las reglas y las consecuencias estén al doblar de la esquina. Pero tampoco no le sorprende haberse enamorado de un japonés. De escapar de su fatal matrimonio y trabajar como cualquier otra persona pobre y sin donde ir. De dar con un hombre que se preocupa por ella… que sabe que aunque no lo diga, está atraído por ella…

Está enamorado de ella.

¡Que emocionante es sentirse deseada por un hombre!

Rápidamente marca en su agenda una tecla. El teléfono suena pero no contestan. Sale la contestadora.- ¡Xiao Lang! Por favor escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo: Madre está aquí… hay algo que no te he dicho… por favor. Necesito tu ayuda…- dice con urgencia.

Y se da cuenta que solo cuenta con unos pocos segundos para revelarle a su hermano toda la verdad… sabe que solo tiene poco tiempo pero ahora es mejor que nada.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad, Touya marca por tercera vez el móvil y ella no contesta. Frunce el ceño al escuchar la contestadora pero no deja mensaje colgando la llamada. Que extraño. La última parte de lo que escuchó de la joven lo deja bien consternado: sonando casi nerviosa colgó la llamada. Algo muy inusual en una mujer que dice lo que piensa. Que sabe que puede decirle lo que sea. Una mujer de la cual se había vuelto su amante.

La mujer de otro. ¡Que ironía! Piensa Touya en aquellos instantes. Sabe el secreto tras la imagen de mujer casada de Femmeii Li. Una mujer que ha sido desdichada desde que se casó con un hombre que no sabe hacerle feliz. Que no sabe llenarle como hombre.

Que no debe de llamarse hombre.

Mira el reloj: en dos minutos inicia la siguiente conferencia y debe de presentarse. Tratando de relajarse y pensar que probablemente el jefe le habrá encontrado llamando, decide no preocuparse mucho por la situación y ya encontraría forma de comunicarse con ella mas tarde.

* * *

Eriol escucha la puerta de su oficina abrirse y cerrarse y no le presta mucha atención pensando que es su secretaria. Eso es hasta que el aroma de almizcle llega a sus fosas nasales. Solo una mujer que conoce puede usar ese penetrante perfume. Levanta su mirada mostrando su desagrado ante su presencia.

-No te alegras de verme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –

-Solo vine a charlar. Tu secretaría no se de donde sacó la idea, pero no me permitía entrar. Tuve que esperar que se marchara

-¿Que buscas? ¿Qué termine por sacarte a la fuerza de mi oficina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaho sonrió con satisfacción mostrando sus dientes blancos tras aquel labial carmesí. –No me puedes decir que eres feliz con ella.

-¿Crees que no puedo ser feliz con otra porque no te acepto?

-Eriol, Eriol… si crees que vine a darte la guerra te equivocas. Vine a decirte que voy a dejarte ir.

-¿Me vas a dejar ir? No puedes dejar ir a lo que no es tuyo.

Kaho frunce su mirada y sus cabellos se mueven ante su movimiento por toda la oficina. Su vestimenta el día de hoy (falda por encima de la rodilla, un corsé ajustado dando forma a sus proporciones) llama la atención del varón pero no como en un principio. No como cuando llegaron a conocerse.

Tanto tiempo atrás.

-Supe que Harry está aquí. – Sonríe con satisfacción.

-¿Ahora espías a Harry?

-No lo espío. Tenemos amigos en común en Londres quienes me contaron que vino a hacer que Akizuki finalmente firme los papeles… que traviesa tu prima Eriol… mantener a Harry a la expectativa- sonríe con sorna mientras observa los cuadros y los retratos que están a un lado de la oficina. Ninguno de ellos tiene la foto de la boda de Eriol: fotos con su padre en diversas etapas de su vida. Fotos con Shaoran, fotos con Harry cuando estaban en el equipo de esgrima de la universidad de Oxford. Y por supuesto la foto de Nakuru y Harry el día que se casaron donde Eriol fue el padrino de bodas. –Pero me pregunto… ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ella para dejarlo en primer lugar? –sonríe un poco mas- muchas andaban atrás de Harry; modelos… amigas… y hasta algunos hombres- guiñándole un ojo.

-Aun no entiendo tu presencia aquí Kaho… y a que viene el tema. ¿Qué sabes tú del asunto?

Kaho iba a decir algo. Incluso sus labios se movieron y su mirada se concentró en el rostro del sujeto de mirada añil pero al final negó con su cabeza para decir.- Tengo demasiado tiempo libre… ¿Sabes una cosa? Estaba pensando volverme amiga de tu esposa… después de todo, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

lo que quieras Kaho: no controlo las amistades de mi esposa. Pero te adelanto que lo último que querrá ella es ser amiga tuya.

Kaho sonrió complacida y le lanzó un beso con sus dedos para retirarse del despacho del sujeto. El varón sospecha que la mujer sabe más de lo que dice – o deja entredicho – en la oficina. Pero no se torturaría con querer saber más de la cuenta. Ya hablaría luego con Harry aquella noche.

_

* * *

_

Los ojos chocolates mostraron cierta duda y consternación cuando bajó su mirada al teléfono móvil una vez terminó de atender a un cliente: llamada pérdida de Femeeii y adicional a eso un nuevo mensaje de voz. Le retornó la llamada a su hermana pero esta no tomó el aparato. Extrañado decidió escuchar entonces el mensaje de voz, cuando un rostro capturó su atención.

Y es un rostro que le llena de júbilo y al mismo tiempo de ansiedad de ver de manera tan sorpresiva allí.

-Joven Xiao Lang- dijo el anciano Wei inclinando la cabeza con respeto al sujeto y logrando con ello llamar la atención de uno de los meseros del lugar y de dos comensales más cerca de la barra y donde estaban ellos.

Xiao Lang respetuoso responde al saludo y le indica con una mano a la parte de atrás del establecimiento. En chino comienza a replicar- que estés en China significa que ella está aquí…

-Joven Xiao Lang… - Replica el hombre en chino y su tono de voz preocupa al sujeto deteniéndose en su caminar hasta la oficina de Tomoyo donde tendrán mas privacidad. –Su situación no me preocupa… es el de su hermana la que me consterna.

-¿Mi hermana?

-Joven Xiao Lang… No es desconocido para usted una relación que ha surgido entre su hermana y un hombre… - Xiao Lang frunce el ceño y Wei añade- Y el peligro que resulta de que a ella le descubrieran… un desliz de su parte de una naturaleza un tanto vergonzosa.

-Femeeii sabe las consecuencias de una relación de naturaleza infiel Wei. Pero sabes que tampoco apruebo la infelicidad de mi hermana en un matrimonio sin felicidad o futuro…- Volviendo a caminar para guiar al fiel sirviente de los Li y confidente del joven Li tal como fue de su padre años atrás. La mano de Wei le detiene en su caminar hasta la oficina para decirle.

-Su madre está aquí. Y no solo eso… me mandó a buscarle.

-Si mi madre quiere verme que me busque ella. Que no mande a nadie mas a buscarme- - dice en total desafío a la actitud de su progenitora.

-Señor Li- Dice Wei usando un titulo que pocas veces usaba con el joven chino – Su madre vino a ganar la contienda señor. – Y añade con perspicacia- y en estos momentos tiene que estar camino a donde se encuentra su joven elegida… señor.

-¿Sakura? ¿Va a ver a Sakura?

-Señor: no se va a rendir en su objetivo. Y es el que usted vuelva a China y con la joven Kumiko como prometida.

-¡Absurdo! –Réplica visiblemente molesto por las pretensiones de su madre-. Mi madre no permitió nunca que esa situación se presentara… ni siquiera cuando… - Ahí es interrumpido por el mayordomo y fiel sirviente de los Li.

-Lo se Joven Xiao Lang. Pero en estos momentos, su madre considera que comete un error involucrándose con una japonesa y mas alguien no a su altura… sin embargo la joven Kumiko es conocida de la familia… podría arreglarse…

-¡Mi madre no puede ordenarme a quien amar! Ese no es el caso… Estoy enamorado de una japonesa. Y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para evitarlo.

-Creo que en estos momentos eso intenta joven Xiao Lang: está camino a la escuela donde trabaja la joven…

_

* * *

_

Sakura está distraída en aquellos momentos mientras los chiquillos de cuatro y cinco años jugaban a su alrededor en el patio. Unos le halaban por el brazo llamando su atención, mientras otros trataban de mostrarle una obra en plastilina o un dibujo que había realizado en el receso. "Señorita Sakura. Señorita Sakura" es todo lo que se escucha entre el corrillo de voces aclamando su atención.

Con una sonrisa les pedía a todos que guardaran su turno y era imposible: los hiperactivos chiquitines pedían un turno tras otro y las voces superponiéndose a las de sus compañeros armaban un alboroto incontrolable y Sakura trataba de calmarlos a todos. En aquel momento se aproxima una de las asistentes de oficina con rostro serio y dice- Kinomoto… le buscan en la oficina.

-¿Quién?

-Dice ser la madre de su novio – dice la muchacha extrañada al escucharse diciendo eso. Sakura frunce el ceño y nota su sorpresa y luego borrando su sonrisa -¿Es un problema?

-No, no. Por favor que me espere… llevaré los pequeños al aula con la profesora Hibari y enseguida voy para allá.

Del otro lado y momentos después de aquello, la mujer de apellido Li observa sin aparente importancia todo a su alrededor en aquella pequeña antesala a la cual fue dirigida. A su lado se encuentra sentada una joven de facciones chinas y quien se nota nerviosa mientras que la alta mujer detecta su tensión sin darle importancia como si no la mereciera. Al abrirse la puerta es uno de los pequeños que entra lloriqueando y con una raspadura en la rodilla. Mientras una de las asistentes le acompaña diciéndole que no es nada, Sakura es la siguiente al llegar al despacho mientras niño y asistente cruzan frente a Ieran para ir a la enfermería. Cierran la puerta tras ellos.

Kumiko se levanta también observando a la joven delante de ella: no muy alta… una estatura parecida a la de ella. Cabellos cafés abundantes pero en un corte moderno que entalla un rostro bien refinado. Nariz redonda y pequeña con labios justos para aquella boca. Unos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas escondidos tras unas pestañas abundantes y una complexión delgada que le demuestra la delicadeza de parecida a una flor de loto.

Ahora comprende lo dicho por Meiling. Al juzgar por las apariencias la joven delante de ella es una hermosa persona físicamente y no duda que por dentro asemeje su belleza exterior.

"_Digna para Xiao Lang, no la habría escogido de ser lo contrario_" piensa Kumiko ahora preocupándose por lo que podría pensar o actuar la jovencita delante de ella de aquí en adelante.

-No haré presentaciones… porque debe de imaginarse quien soy – dice Ieran orgullosa y prepotente con una mirada indiferente sobre la joven de veinte y tantos años quien no parece nerviosa o sorprendida en conocerle. – Pero debe de saber porqué estoy aquí. Imaginarse mi presencia tan repentina delante de usted.

-En realidad señora, no lo se. – Habla Sakura un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada inteligible de su interlocutora. Sakura admira lo bien que sabe hablar japonés y no duda que se trate de años de práctica. Sus cabellos peinados hacía atrás y discretas joyas le complementan. Zapatos de tacón medio y su vestimenta y maquillajes impecables le dan la impresión a Kinomoto que esta mujer no transpira. -¿A que debo semejante honor?

Empequeñeciendo su mirada replica.-¿No lo sabe? –hace una pausa para analizar su mirada y ver que habla con la verdad- No juegue conmigo. Espero que al menos tenga la decencia de tratarme con el debido respeto que usted me debe. – Al no verse interrumpida añade. – Vine por el simple interés de evitarle una vergüenza a usted… una decepción de esas que vienen en la vida por fijarse en la persona equivocada- Sakura la observa con interés y frunce su ceño ante sus palabras y sus labios se mantienen firmes y juntos- y a advertirle que lo que usted pretende en su vida, junto a mi hijo no es posible. –Entornando su voz y llenándola de más firmeza continúa- Él tiene una responsabilidad con su familia… conmigo, que no la evadirá por siempre. Su mera presencia en Japón se debe a un capricho de esos que aparecen tarde o temprano en la vida. Desde su nacimiento fue señalado como el varón que llevaría nuestra familia y toda su ramificación al nuevo siglo y somos muy tradicionalistas. Una familia donde no cabe usted como debe de comprender y como tal dejará esta ciudad, este país y a usted como capricho que ahora se le ha puesto enfrente. Un capricho que al final se le pasará…y ahora… ¿Qué me dice usted? ¿Dejará de insistir y perseguir a mi hijo?

Sin esperar un instante y sorprendida por sus palabras no se deja menoscabar por lo que replica la ojiverde-Con todo el respeto señora déjeme explicarle tres detalles que espero que le resulten claros: numero uno. – Alzando su mentón y controlando su temperamento – Si usted cree que persigo a su hijo está muy equivocada; al contrario ya que él me persigue y le interesa una relación conmigo, y no soy mas que él pero ciertamente él no es mas que yo; es a él y con quien tiene que aclarar las cosas – Ieran la mira sin interrumpirle.- Segundo: si cree que me intimida el hecho que usted demuestre ser una mujer autoritaria y prepotente, no está del todo equivocada pero no doy mi decisión a torcer. Y tercero: la relación que Shaoran tenga conmigo es solo eso: entre nosotros dos. Y lo que piense u opine usted creo que a él no le interesa o él no estaría viviendo al margen de todo lo que "su familia" o su "Apellido" representan.

-Xiao Lang está comprometido… ¡Comprometido! ¿Qué me dice ahora a eso? ¿Perderá el honor de su nombre y su reputación por un hombre aunque te haya prometido matrimonio, no se casará contigo?

Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente para decir en respuesta- Vaya que usted no confía en el respeto de su propio hijo al concluir que este, comprometido en matrimonio con otra mujer, se atreve a prometerme matrimonio.

-Usted juega con mis palabras Kinomoto- Dice Ieran conteniendo su furia pero con palabras tan frías como el invierno. –Le advierto que lo que usted me replique podría repercutir en su futuro.

Kumiko mientras observa a ambas mujeres observarse con firmeza y ambas manteniendo su firme posición: ¡Meiling tiene razón! Esta muchacha es una figura como muy pocas. ¡Estaba dando la cara a la magna mica Ieran Li!

-No le temo al futuro Señora. Solo me interesa el presente.

-Bien ya que no sabe conducirse en un lenguaje pulcro, refinado y conciso deje que le explique: usted no está a la altura de mi hijo. –Sonando claro como una bofetada a la joven- Nuestra familia por siglos ha mantenido el estatus que le representa en China, comprometiéndose con las más prestigiosas familias del oriente. Escasas excepciones que han surgido a través de la historia Li, han sido exiliadas de la relación familiar y nuestra sociedad. –Haciendo una pausa necesaria añade- ¿Es lo que usted espera para si? ¿Ser desaparecida del buen nombre? ¿Llevar consigo la ruina de la casa Li? ¿De los descendientes del nombre? ¡Xiao Lang es mi único varón! Mi único: heredará el nombre Li y sobre él caerán todas las herencias del mundo oriental que he administrado por años desde mi viudez. – Y hablando con desprecio añade- Usted… una mujer inferior a su casta y a su posición pretende casarse con un hombre que representa lo que en la antigüedad se asemejaba a un emperador.

-No es conmigo que debería hablar esto sino con su hijo: este parece bien decidido a no querer nada de lo que usted con tanto orgullo llama de "Emperador"

-¡Chica insolente! ¿Cree que voy a tolerar su conducta o su burla a mis palabras? – sisea la mujer con autoridad. – Mi hijo jamás se unirá a una muchacha de tan baja escala como usted… ¿Manchar el árbol genealógico de la familia con este absurdo? ¡No lo toleraré! Cualquier tipo de compromiso que haya entre ustedes se acabó y usted se someterá mi orden ahora mismo.

-Lleva un tiempo hablando conmigo para comprender que jamás seguiría una orden suya o una petición – replica la joven con las mejillas tintadas de la indignación y añade- me ha ofendido en todas las formas que ha creído posible. Ha manchado mis orígenes los cuales analizando ahora sus palabras, superan con creces cualquiera de los descendientes de lo que usted llama su "Digna" familia. Y si cree que su hijo tiene tan poco honor de preparar un futuro al lado de una mujer que al final no tiene planeado hacer su esposa, está muy equivocada…

-¡Así que lo confirma!

-No lo niego. – Refuta Sakura con autoridad. –No me ha hecho promesa de matrimonio pero no dudo en estos momentos que si la ocasión llegara, respondería de acuerdo a mis convicciones y a los sentimientos de Shaoran.

-¡Absurdo!

-Ya basta. ¡Basta! Usted me ha insultado de todas maneras que ha sido posible… mancillado mi apellido y mis orígenes. Tal vez no soy una "Princesa" de la cual esperaba ser la esposa de su hijo pero le aseguro que soy hija de un hombre que trabajó con honradez mientras vivió. Un hombre que ha sido honrado en vida y después de muerto entre sus colaboradores e hija de una mujer que murió muy joven para dejar su huella en la sociedad. Pero ellos se amaron y soy el resultado de ese amor. Así que no mancille sus recuerdos o su nombre creyéndome "Inferior" a su hijo. Ahora le pido que se marche.

-Usted no puede sacarme de aquí.

-Creo que lo estoy haciendo – alza el mentón y señala la puerta.

-¿Qué me dice usted entonces del otro compromiso de mi hijo? – Señalando a la muchacha detrás de ella, la cual en el calor del momento había resultado invisible para Sakura y la mujer. La jovencita se sonroja intensamente sentada en su silla sin moverse y evade la mirada de la de ojos verdes.- ¿Piensa negarme eso también? ¿O a ella?

-No comprendo. ¿Qué tiene ella…

-Ella y Shaoran tienen un hijo, juntos. Un hermoso pequeño que crecerá sin su padre por estar siguiendo unas ideas ilusas e irreales de un encaprichamiento con una extranjera. ¡Trabajando de mesero! ¿Acaso dirá que es un absurdo también?

Sakura observa con perplejidad a la muchacha en la silla que se incorpora con lentitud: aquella menuda figura casi invisible ante la arropadora presencia de Ieran Li. Cabellos recogidos con pulcritud y vestida con sencillez acapara su rostro la atención de la ojiverde: es graciosa pero no una beldad que atrae miradas donde entra. Su detalle sencillo en su vestir le da la idea a Sakura que se trata de alguien dócil pero ofendida al verse involucrada en aquella situación.

Pero lo que la involucra con Shaoran… ¿Un hijo? ¿Shaoran tiene… un niño… con esta joven?

Sus piernas le fallan pero no se deja caer. ¡No! No le dará el gusto a esta mujer de verle afectada por sus palabras. Lo único que se le ocurre decir es. – ¿Es esto cierto?

La muchacha en cuestión se sonroja al verse observada por parte de Sakura e Ieran dice algo en chino que Sakura no comprende pero no duda que sea la pregunta de esta traducida y asiente sin poder decir una palabra (Ieran le mantiene una mirada de hierro sobre su persona) y con una sonrisa tenue añade. – Así que ya ve: fuera de la ilusión que pudo hacerse con mi hijo, este tiene un compromiso arreglado. El y Kumiko se casarán y el pequeño llevará el apellido de la familia… así que olvide cualquier plan que usted tuviera con mi hijo…

-En algo se equivoca señora… puede que Shaoran y ella tuvieran una relación. Sin embargo, su hijo no estaba comprometido con ella… sino con Meiling… ¿No es cierto?

Por primera vez la mujer vacila en su respuesta –Bue-no… eso no es de importancia ahora. He decidido que ellos deben de casarse por el bien del pequeño y que lleve el apellido.

-Para llevar su apellido no es necesario casarse. No dudo que esta joven significara mucho en la vida de Shaoran. Pero lo conozco: Si la amara ahora, jamás habría evadido su responsabilidad con ella o con el pequeño. – y dirigiéndose a la madre del joven Li añade- en cuanto a usted: no creo que tenga a Shaoran tan amarrado a sus dedos que logre en verdad lo que usted pretende. Y en cuanto a mi, haré lo que dicta mi corazón siempre. Y si eso incluye mi vida con Shaoran sin que usted lo apruebe, bienvenido sea.

-¡Absurdo! ¡Intolerable! ¡Insolente!

-¡Madre! – ruge una voz de la puerta sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres dentro de la sala. Avanzando con largos pasos llega hasta donde se encuentra Ieran Li y dice esta vez en japonés - ¡No tiene ningún derecho!!!

-¡No me hables de derecho! De proteger los bienes de la familia y nuestra reputación tengo todo el derecho del mundo. – Señalando a Sakura con intensidad añade- Esta mujer…

-Cuidado con sus palabras Madre. Puede que usted sea quien me dio la vida, pero no se le olvide quien soy y lo que represento en mi propia familia – Sakura escucha sus palabras y no evita sorprenderse al ver como su madre baja un poco su altanería ante sus palabras y la mirada penetrante del sujeto. No observa en ningún momento a Sakura y si le lanza una mirada a la muchacha atrás de su madre y ante el silencio de esta y su mirada comprende su vergüenza y su temor de encontrarse allí. – Tiene que tener mucho coraje para haberla traído aquí – esto lo dice en chino – en molestarse en traerla… en avergonzarla. Años atrás quise casarme con ella y me lo negó cuando era la mujer que amaba en aquel entonces. ¿Con que propósito la coloca delante de Sakura?

-Estoy dispuesta a que te cases con ella. Accederé a que Kumiko tenga nuestro apellido Xiao Lang. Que tu hijo sea el heredero de todos nosotros.

-¿Cree que todo este tiempo no lo he tratado como tal? Es mi hijo. Y como tal desde su nacimiento me he asegurado que en su vida no le falte nada… - sorprendiendo a su progenitora. – En cuanto a su necedad – Ieran abre los ojos de manera exorbitante- de venir a atosigar y a intimidar a la señorita Kinomoto es algo que no le perdonaré.

-Tienes que comprender que no es la mujer para ti…

-Usted ni sabe eso ni le interesa. El hecho que sea japonesa es lo que le perturba. Sin embargo no le ha dado la oportunidad de ver su persona- Ahí se fija en la ojiverde y añade en japonés con ternura para tomar su mano y en un gesto dulce (que ocasionó casi un aneurisma en su madre) le besa los dedos y sonríe con confianza diciendo en japonés- Será mejor que esperes afuera. –ahí en chino añade- Tu también Kumiko. No tardaré mucho. – Ahí vuelve a decir en japonés- ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de acompañarla? Será solo un momento hasta que mi madre y yo aclaremos unos puntos.

Sakura asiente y en silencio camina a la puerta sin lanzarle una mirada más a la mujer que es madre de Shaoran. Más atrás viene la china quien los observa a ambos antes de retirarse. Una vez cruza la puerta y Sakura la cierra tras ellas es la voz de Shaoran quien se escucha decir con firmeza- ahora aclararemos algunos puntos…

_

* * *

_

Cuando Eriol se estacionó frente a la entrada de su residencia y se desmontaba del vehiculo, segundos después se estacionaba tras él Tomoyo. El hombre sintió un respingo y un calorcito inexplicable al ver la mujer desmontarse de su coche y observarle igual de sorprendida al encontrarse con él justo allí. No pasa desapercibido para el sujeto el estado de nerviosismo que le invade ante su mirada. Extrañado y viendo su rostro desencajado se aproxima a ella diciendo – Pensé que era el único que llegaría un poco tarde…

-Tuve mucho trabajo...- dice con nerviosismo evitando su mirada. Y él lo nota. Tomando su rostro por el mentón logra traer algo de color a su rostro pero su mirada luce bastante consternada y alarmada.

-.¿Ocurre algo malo?

Tomoyo no sabe como dar paso al tema ¿Qué habló con su madre? ¿Con Vivian? ¿Una mujer que abandonó aquel joven con su padre cuando era un niño? ¿Una mujer que por las últimas conversaciones con él, le afectó su vida y probablemente su proceder con las mujeres? ¿Cómo dar el primer paso?

Y luego lo piensa mejor: no es el momento de hablar de ello.

-Solo estoy algo cansada- admite ella sonriendo pero Eriol percibe lo vacío de aquella sonrisa.

-Quisiera que habláramos Tomoyo – Dice el sujeto. – Sobre lo de anoche… - acalorando a la chica. – Sino hubiera sido por Nakuru…

-Lo se- Afirma ella colorándose mas y mas. Una sonrisa nerviosa comienza a adornar su rostro. – Yo….

-No. No digas nada – sonríe el varón con los ojos brillantes y expresivos mientras sus labios son adornados por una sonrisa que le roba el aliento a la chica. – Debo de admitir que me encanta besarte… - ahí bajando su cabeza hasta rozar labios con los de Tomoyo en besos cortos y tenues para poco a poco perderse en la locura de su boca con sabor a frutas. Levanta la mirada diciendo – Sabes grandioso…

La chica se sonroja hasta las orejas y dice contra sus labios y apoyada su frente contra la del varón- Tarta de frutas… probando una receta nueva… traje para Nakuru y si quieres, puedes probarlos…

Eriol la observó con fascinación: ¡Como no desear a una mujer tan hermosa como aquella! Fue un idiota al pensar alguna vez que podrían mantener el acuerdo predeterminado en un principio para casarse con ella. Ahora, su voluntad que siempre lo había precedido estaba doblándose con una facilidad que incluso le tomó de sorpresa.

Pero que agradable sorpresa.

-No creo que sepan como saben en estos momentos… tu le das un sabor especial a esas tartas… - Añade con una sonrisa arrebatadora y el deseo palpable en su mirada. Y aquello perturbó a Tomoyo.

Ella retrocedió un paso… uno bien corto… y el sujeto no se movió un centímetro.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Te equivocas… yo no le temo a nada Eriol. Nada de lo que percibo que ocurre entre nosotros. Pero tú, no dudo que estés con tanto miedo… - Recordando su conversación con Vivian.

Frunciendo su ceño al no comprender su respuesta replica- No le tengo miedo a nada.

-¿Qué tal a lo que podría estar pasando entre nosotros? – Ella añade con perspicacia aunque sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho y siente el calor de los labios masculinos en los suyos pese a que no se han vuelto a besar en aquellos momentos. - ¿A esto? Porque no me resulta desconocido para mí que me deseas… pero la pregunta es ¿me deseas o estás enamorado de mí?

Eriol se lleva una de las manos a un bolsillo de su pantalón y responder con seguridad.- Es una locura eso del amor… te lo he dicho – evadiendo su mirada.

Tomoyo siente como sus esperanzas se desvanecen a ese momento: negación. Total negación es lo que percibe de aquel guapo hombre que teme a sobremanera exponerse…

Exponerse y perder.

-Te comprendo. Y comparto tu sentir. Ya te lo dije – ríe con comprensión pero el sujeto nota una lagrimilla que lucha por salir por el contorno de uno de sus bellos ojos amatistas y siente la perturbación de la mujer; cuanto le duele haberle respondido de aquella manera- pero creo que _**"No son locuras cuando se trata de amor... son expresiones del corazón"**_ Aunque ya debería irme acostumbrando a como piensas… y terminar de convencerme que tienes razón. Siempre la has tenido…

-Yo… yo no quise…

-Olvídalo. Yo solo quería decirte que tu m…

-¡Eriol! Sabía que te había escuchado – dice Harry adelantándose a la doncella que iba a abrir la puerta de la mansión. Observa a ambos medirse mutuamente y borrando su sonrisa añade- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No. Para nada- dice Eriol cortando el contacto visual con la joven para adelantarse a donde su amigo y darle la mano - ¿Cómo estás?

Tomoyo mientras siente las uñas que se entierran en sus palmas. ¡Frustración! Un paso adelante… dos para atrás. ¿Cuándo será que el verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa se abrirá paso y mostrará su verdadera cara?

¿Hasta cuando estará enamorada de un hombre que no cree en el amor?

"_Tu quisiste esto_" dice ella en su cabeza evitando que las lagrimas se le salgan mientras Harry desciende los escalones y le saluda con cordialidad _"Tu presentaste esta propuesta. Es un error… siempre fue un error… pero…_" Ahí observando al varón inglés y luego a su esposo. "_Todo este tiempo me engañé… jugué como una tonta en un acuerdo que saldría perdiendo. Porque a él no le importa. Como siempre deseé que al final él se abriera a mi… ¡Ahora no se como le diré la verdad sobre su madre!_"

Avanzan al salón de la casa seguidos de Tomoyo y mientras ellos charlan la joven, hija de Tetsû y Sonomi sigue perdida en sus pensamientos y lo ocurrido aquel día en su encuentro con Vivían. Harry le extiende algo a ella pero no parece prestarles atención hasta que la voz de Eriol la hace mirar a ambos jóvenes, sorprendida que le hablaran a ella.

-Estás muy distraída – dice Harry con afabilidad aproximándose a ella y extendiéndole la caja sellada. Tomoyo toma en sus manos aquel paquete mientras este explica con ternura- Fue algo que mandó el padre de Eriol. Prometí entregarlo y te lo ha enviado a ti…

-¿A mi? – Pregunta bien contrariada y sorprendida. Observa al británico-japonés quien se dirige a la mesa de licores y sirve dos vasos de escocés. Se voltea a Tomoyo y sonríe con naturalidad.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un escocés? ¿O tal vez prefieras un Ginger-ale?

Tomoyo asiente en silencio yendo al sofá acompañada del británico a quien le pregunta. - ¿Ya Nakuru te ha visto?

-Hemos tenido nuestro encuentro esta tarde- Ahí observando a Eriol añade.- no pensé que llegarías tan tarde.

-Invité a Harry a cenar. – Ahí observando a Daidouji añade el sujeto – Así que tendrás alguien más a quien darle a probar esa deliciosa tarta de frutas.

Tomoyo se sonrojó con intensidad y Harry no comprendió su comentario. El joven de mirada añil se aproxima a los dos ofreciéndoles sus bebidas y luego regresa por la de él.

-Iré a ver si la cena está preparada- Anuncia Tomoyo.

-Abre tu envío primero – Dice Eriol con naturalidad pero en realidad la curiosidad del carcome: ¿Qué pudo enviarle su padre a la joven de ojos amatistas?

Tomoyo decide abrir el paquete para entonces encontrarse con una caja negra de tamaño cuadrada. Al abrirla su tapizado interior es aterciopelado y descubre con fascinación un pequeño tesoro: brazaletes de onix, perlas negras en brazalete y pendientes además de una preciosa gargantilla de oro y perlas con una llamativa piedra de color amatista en su centro. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida y observa a Eriol con curiosidad quien su rostro pierde todo trazo de color al notar el contenido. Bajo una de las joyas hay una pequeña nota envuelta. Tomoyo la abre y la lee.

.-_Esto pertenecía a la antigua Señora Hiragizawa. Espero que esto te haga sentir como una mas de la familia y le hagas honor al apellido. Hiroshi._ – Ahí doblando nuevamente la nota en sus manos. Observa a Eriol y este evade su mirada.

-¡Vaya! – Finalmente dice Harry observando a su amigo con nerviosismo y de ahí a Tomoyo tratando de alivianar el ambiente añade- Si me imagino que me manda con semejantes joyas, me vengo a Japón con dos guardaespaldas.

-Eriol: - Dice Tomoyo observando al británico quien le devuelve la mirada- Si quieres… yo… bueno- sonrojándose- no debería de…

-No. Quédatelas. –tomando un trago de su bebida añade con una sonrisa vacía- Hiroshi te las ha mandado a ti… no a mi…

-Son de tu…. Eran de tu madre.

-Mi madre no las necesita ya. – Encogiéndose de hombros y Tomoyo estudia sus palabras- Tal vez nunca les importaron.

Un silencio bastante perturbador se posa sobre ellos en el salón. Es la voz de Akizuki que los hace salir de ello diciendo - ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

-Que bueno que nos acompañas Nakuru – Dice Eriol con seriedad agradeciendo en silencio que el tema fuera desviado-¿Nos acompañas a cenar? - Ahí observando que la joven le lanza miradas asesinas al sujeto de cabellos rubios añade- Oh, si. Harry se quedará a cenar…

-Prefiero morir de hambre que compartir una mesa con ese traidor.

-¿Estás segura Nakuru? Traje unas tartas de frutas para el postre- habla la esposa de Eriol – Están deliciosos.

Nakuru se ve flaquear en su decisión y finalmente sacude su cabeza diciendo.- No. Prefiero no… bueno, adiós. – Marchándose y dejando al trío a solas. Nuevamente el silencio incómodo cae en el salón.

Tomoyo estudia los ojos de Harry al marcharse la joven y como la siguió con su mirada: algo que ha aprendido a través de su vida es a percibir las personas con sus miradas y sus acciones. Aunque Eriol es un dolor de cabeza para interpretar, no es el caso con Harry: este es un hombre expresivo y que no le duele ocultar sus sentimientos.

Tal vez una vida mucho más fácil que la que le tocó a Eriol es la que ha formado a su amigo británico.

Sintiéndose mal tercio entre los caballeros dice- Gracias Harry, por traer esto - Señalando la caja- Agradeceré también al Señor Hiragizawa – Ahí observando a Eriol. – Lo llamaré esta noche… ahora discúlpenme… iré a ver en que está la cena. – Marchándose y dejando a los hombres a solas.

-Que poco sutil has sido – Dice Harry tomando asiento y su amigo imitándole. – Se te ha notado que no te ha gustado el detalle de tu padre con Tomoyo.

-Esas joyas y todo lo que tiene que ver con mi madre está maldito, Harry – Dice con seguridad tomando otro trago de su bebida y Harry le imita tomando del suyo.

-¿Tu? ¿Un hombre tan educado como tu, creyendo en maldiciones? Eriol…- no evita el reírse delante de su amigo.- ¡Vamos! No irás a creer en esas cosas.

-¿Qué suerte le trajo a mi padre regalarle todas esas joyas a mi madre para que fuera feliz?

-Tu mas que nadie sabes que lo material no asegura la felicidad- Dice el joven enseriándose un momento. – Tu madre dejó esas joyas porque no les interesaba. Ahora que tu esposa las luzca no están nada mal. Además… me imagino a Tomoyo con esas joyas… se verá… atractiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – viéndole tomar un trago y relajándose en el sofá.

-Nada. Que tu esposa es una mujer atractiva- Alzando una ceja. - ¿O no lo habías notado? –Lanzándole una mirada suspicaz y una sonrisa tenue.

-¿Qué me dices tu? – Habla Eriol tratando de sonar desinteresada en el asunto pero la idea que su amigo considere que su esposa es "Atractiva" no le cayó muy en gracia. – No le quitaste la mirada a Nakuru de encima hasta que se perdió de vista por las escaleras… Hay algo que no me cuadra de todo este problema entre ustedes… Dime la verdad… ¿Te acostaste con tu asistente?

-En la cabeza de tu prima existe la idea que así fue.

-Y no te pido por la percepción de Nakuru. Te pido tu respuesta- dice el varón observando a su amigo.- Nunca hemos hablado esto directamente… ¿Engañaste o no a Nakuru con tu asistente?

-Eriol: Solo existe una verdad… y no es la que tu prima conoce o le contaron.

Eriol abrió los ojos ampliamente ante aquella respuesta y mirando a los ojos de Harry simplemente dijo - - Debes de decírselo. A ella le duele todo esto tanto como a ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Eriol Hiragizawa actuando de celestino!? –Suelta una carcajada. – En el último lugar que te vería ocupando.

-Y yo espero que no te divorcies de mi prima solo por no dar la cara y ser tan cobarde para salirle huyendo.

-¿Salirle huyendo? ¿Acaso no me ves aquí, plantado en el salón de la casa? No amigo… la única que se niega a firmar los documentos es Nakuru… no yo.

-Cambiando el tema algo bruscamente… necesito de tu consejo.

-¿Tu necesitas de mi consejo?

ha venido a verme… constantemente estos días. –Sorprendiendo a Harry con su revelación.

-¿Kaho? No me habías dicho que seguías en contacto con esa mujer.

-Nunca te agradó.

-Es una víbora que esparce veneno a todo su alrededor. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que era amiga de Nakuru en su momento? Tal vez el peor error que pudo cometer tu prima fue creer en la amistad en su momento de esa arpía.- Dudando un instante. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-En realidad no se que quiere con exactitud. Cada día que se aparece es más coqueta y más atrevida que la vez anterior. Si bien recuerdas, te conté por correo electrónico que ella declinó mi propuesta matrimonial. No volví a saber de ella a pesar que esa misma noche la llamé y no me tomó la llamada. A menos de dos meses de mi matrimonio con Tomoyo y se aparece casi a diario a mi oficina. Ya no entiende que no quiero verle… pero ella actúa como si supiera algo…- ahí Harry frunció el rostro al escuchar con que intriga su amigo se refería a la mujer- Algo… importante.

Harry baja su voz en confidencia para aconsejar a su amigo-Lo único que busca ella como mujer falaz es hacerte sentir interesado en ella. Eriol: Kaho no es buena ni para tenerla de conocida. Y mas vale que levantes los muros para que ella no pueda acceder a tu vida o cuando despiertes vas a tenerla entre medio de ti y tu esposa… y todo será un infierno.

* * *

Tomoyo avanzó por los pasillos de la casa embargados en penumbra. Aunque hay unos cuantos bombillos y candiles en todo el pasillo de la enorme mansión, estos permanecen apagados solo hasta llegar a las zonas donde están las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones. La de Eriol y la de ella están juntas la una a la otra pero aun así hay que caminar unos cuantos metros para llegar a ellas. Con una bata sobre sus pijamas y con la caja negra en sus manos, toca débilmente no estando segura de hacer lo correcto.

Justo cuando se arrepiente y se da la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, la puerta se abre- ¿Tomoyo?

La joven se voltea viendo al varón en unos pijamas de color azul con listas blancas bastante elegante y ya no lleva sus gafas puestas. – Disculpa…- Dice la amatista con los ojos puestos en los dos botones que faltan por entrar en la solapa del pijama mostrando parte de la piel del pecho del varón. Sonrojada añade luchando por mirar a los ojos – no pensé que estuvieras ya dormido.

-Estaba revisando unos contratos… debí quedarme dormido... ¿Qué ocurre? – Observando la caja entre las manos de la muchacha.

-Vine a regresarte esto. No quisiera que esto de entregarme tu padre las joyas de tu madre, represente un problema para ti.

-Él fue que las compró. Él decidió pasarlas a tus manos. No debo de entrometerme.

-Pero tu opinión es importante para mí – admite ella con voz melodiosa. Extiende la caja al sujeto- Y supongo que querrás algo que te recuerde a ella.

Eriol la hace pasar a su habitación para no tratar el tema a mitad del pasillo y cierra la puerta tras él. Luego de voltearse a ella nota sus cabellos amarrados con un listón del mismo tono del pijama que sobresale por debajo de la bata. Sus orejas al descubierto y parte de su estilizado cuello. Un beso en aquella parte…justo detrás de la oreja, la pondría a temblar de pies a cabeza.

¡Bueno Eriol! No es buen momento de pensar aquellas cosas.

-Lo cierto es que no me interesa nada de lo que mi padre te ha enviado – Admite el varón volviendo a hablar y evitando pensar otras cosas mucho mas interesantes como el cuello largo de la chica o el hecho que ella estaba tan cerca de su cama- La acción me ha caído de sorpresa y puedo asegurarte que es solo eso.

-Pues actuaste por un momento como si te molestara… que me las haya obsequiado. Si quieres, puedo entregártelas. A mi no me molesta hacerlo.

El niega con una mano y añade con una sonrisa- Si Hiroshi ha tenido esta atención contigo lo mejor será que las aceptes… ya me imagino lo mal que se sentiría si nota que tu no las estás usando en su próxima visita.

-¿Tu padre viene? ¿A Japón? – pregunta ella mostrándose un poco nerviosa. Aquello impresionó a Eriol y le llenó de curiosidad.

-Quien sabe lo que hará o no – afirma como respuesta. -Mi padre no nos llevamos en los mejores términos de un tiempo para acá. Pero no dudo en estos días hará su acto de aparición… incluso tu presencia en la casa puede influir para que venga mas seguido- señalando la caja en las manos de la joven- ¿Por qué?

-Quisiera agradecerle el detalle de las joyas. –Levantando la caja en sus manos. - ¿Tendrías un número o alguna dirección donde escribirle?

Eriol la observa por unos segundos para decir.- Desde que llegaste a la casa estás muy extraña… incluso durante la cena, te comportaste de manera muy nerviosa.

-No, para nada. –El sujeto guarda silencio y la mujer se siente siendo escudriñada por aquella mirada añil. Finalmente dice.- Solo que estaba muy cansada… ha sido un día… largo.

-Usa el ordenador que hay abajo en el despacho. Puedes usar mi correo personal o tomar la dirección de correo electrónico de la agenda del ordenador.

Tomoyo asiente nerviosa y decide dar las buenas noches y salir a toda prisa antes de ser víctima de más preguntas escurridizas departe del varón.

* * *

-Llegamos… - Dice por fin Sakura viéndose delante de la puerta del departamento aquella noche. La joven de ojos verdes se quedó acompañándole en DT hasta que terminó su turno aquella noche casi a las nueve. El joven no habló nada de lo ocurrido aquel día con respecto a su madre, no hizo preguntas de como Sakura le habló a la mujer; ella tampoco había tratado de preguntarle sobre la joven china madre de su hijo (¡Aun ese tema le quita el apetito y no sabía como sentirse!) o lo que ocurrió una vez él se quedó a solas con su progenitora. Durando unos segundos más en silencio, Sakura toma su mano atrayendo su atención y dice- Por favor, Shaoran: Háblame… no me has dicho nada en toda la tarde.

-Lo siento… - Dice el joven – En verdad siento mucho lo que ocurrió con ella. Ni en un millón de años te habría puesto a pasar por aquello de saber que...

-No te preocupes. He pasado por personas mas complicadas que tu madre. Lo que no entiendo es porque entiende que nos casaremos – añade con cierta ligereza tratando de alivianar el pesado humor que se escaló entre ellos. –Y luego insististe que te acompañara a DT. Tengo suerte que el señor Fukijima me haya permitido salir antes de la hora… pero ¿Por qué querías que te acompañara?

-Sakura: Mi madre es una mujer que nadie le ha dado la cara como hiciste tu esta tarde. Es una mujer de tradiciones bien arraigadas y estrictas. No creo que nadie en su vida le haya llevado la contraria… pero… no le ha caído bien lo que le dije… y ahora que lo pienso, creo que me sobrepasé con ella. – Sakura abre la puerta del departamento y Shaoran se queda en el rellano de la misma. – En verdad no quería que volviera a acosarte como lo ha hecho hoy.

-¿Y temes por mi seguridad personal?

-No en realidad… mi madre no ha encontrado nadie que se pusiera a su nivel o que la bajara un poco a la tierra. Temía una segunda confrontación – encogiéndose de hombros- se que algunas veces puede ser… persistente.

-No creo que volviera a confrontarme. Salió bien desconcertada cuando hablaste con ella. – Haciendo una pausa añade- ¿Por qué no entras a tomar un poco de té? Creo que te vendrá bien… estás pálido. – tocando su mejilla y brindándole ternura con aquel contacto. – No has comido nada…

-Estoy bien – dice entrelazando sus dedos con la mano extendida a su rostro. – Solo que ha sido un día largo. – Haciendo una pausa añade- Se que tienes preguntas… sobre Kumiko… y mi hijo… - Sakura abre sus ojos impresionada pero sabe Shaoran que ella está consciente del tema- Kumiko me lo explicó todo antes de que mi madre se la llevara… que mi madre te contó la relación que nos une.

-No pude hablar con ella… no habla japonés.

-Así es. Habla chino y un poco de tailandés. Es hija del consejero de mi madre. Su familia lleva sirviendo a la mía por años.

-¿Estabas enamorado de ella, cierto?

Shaoran asiente. – Fue el primer amor. – Negando con su cabeza- luego que mi madre se dio cuenta de nuestra relación, me mandó a estudiar fuera… ahí entablé más amistad con Eriol. Volví luego y retomamos donde nos quedamos… - sonrojándose al pasar al departamento detrás de Sakura y cerró la puerta- … salió embarazada y de ahí en adelante todo fue una espiral hacía abajo cuando mi madre se enteró. La única condición de mi madre de no enviarla lejos era que anunciara mi compromiso con Meiling y me olvidara de ella. Ella se fue con unos familiares hasta que el bebé nació.

Sakura siente que los oídos le zumban. -¿Es niña o niño?

-Varón. – Afirma Li no dejando de sentirse orgulloso ante aquello- Mi madre no ha permitido que lleve el apellido Li. Piensa que es una deshonra por ser su madre una casta inferior a la mía. Créeme cuando te digo que no creo en las posiciones jerárquicas pero para mi familia es una tradición casarse con personas de su igual o mayor estatus y conformarse familia mediante matrimonios arreglados. Pero pese a las negativas de mi madre, he velado por Kumiko y su hijo. Jamás les ha faltado nada. Me he asegurado de ello.

-Sin embargo ahora quiere que te cases con ella… si vuelves a China.-No sorprendiéndole ya que ella le pidió lo mismo - Me lo dijo. Que prefiere que tú te cases con ella a que yo…- ahí dejando de hablar.

-Sakura, Sakura… - Dice Shaoran aproximándose a ella con presteza- Nunca pienses que te dejaría por las amenazas de mi madre o de mi familia. Ahora mi amor eres tu… -Sonrojando a la joven. - ella, ahora lo entiendo, fue un encaprichamiento por no tener experiencia. Un acto de inmadurez de ambos y ella lo sabe. Sabe que estoy enamorado de ti…

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti – Afirma la ojiverde sonriéndole con satisfacción. Shaoran iba a rozar los labios con los de ella cuando nota algo raro en su departamento y retira sus labios de su alcance. – Que extraño…

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermana no está aquí… - Comenzando a caminar el departamento – Ella me dijo que regresaba temprano esta noche… me lo aseguró. Pero no huele a comida…

-Sakura: Femeeii no está aquí. – Ahí atrayendo nuevamente la mirada del joven sobre ella.- Ella está con mi madre…

Sakura comprende el peso de sus palabras al comentarle.-Por la forma en que lo dices no es nada bueno…

-No. No lo es… y tengo algo que decirte… mi hermana lleva un tiempo viéndose con alguien…

-Me lo comentó. A pesar de estar casada…

-Déjame terminar: Sakura tu hermano es la persona que mi hermana ha estado viendo- La ojiverde no oculta su sorpresa- Femeeii no quiere que intervenga y aunque he hablado a nombre de ella con mi madre…

-¿Hablaste de ella con tu madre?

El varón asiente añadiendo – fue inútil. Mi madre no quiere intentar si quiera disolver el matrimonio de Femeeii para que ella se quede en Japón. Ahora todo depende de Femeeii. Y… necesito el número de tu hermano… urgente.

* * *

Cuando Femeeii fue a la presencia de su madre pasaban de las once de la noche ya. Sin embargo esta se encontraba en el salón de la enorme suite presidencial de aquel suntuoso hotel Asako Prince en el centro de Tokio. Sobre la mesilla de té del centro se encontraba su ordenador portátil y muchos documentos que la mujer repasaba y parecía estudiar. La mujer no levantó la mirada hasta que ambas estuvieron solas en el salón.

Ahí los ojos meticulosos de la madre de Xiao Lang la observaron de arriba abajo: Femeeii portando un cubre-pijama que no pertenecía a ella sino traído por su madre entre sus cosas la observa con el mismo escrutinio del cual es víctima.

Ieran Li se retira sus gafas correctivas para ponerlas sobre su regazo y decir.- No me huyes a la mirada… si que has cambiado.

La joven no dice nada.

-Xiao Lang se ha negado a intervenir por ti delante de los ancianos. Ha decidido…- haciendo una pausa- continuar al lado de esa japonesa.

-XiaoLang es feliz Madre. Ella lo hace feliz.

-La felicidad no es algo indispensable Femeeii. Estamos en este mundo para llenar un papel escrito hace mucho tiempo y sin pedirnos aprobación. Tienes que aceptar tu destino y no podrás huir de él. – Haciendo una pausa- Así como tú regresarás a China para volver con tu esposo…

Ieran dejó el tema por zanjado y decidido cuando volvió su vista a su ordenador. Su sorpresa viene segundos después al escuchar a una de sus hijas replicar- No voy a volver con él madre… - Atrayendo su mirada- Voy… voy a solicitar asilo.

Ieran suelta una carcajada - ¿Asilo? ¿Crees que este gobierno se interesa por una niña caprichosa que no tiene ninguna justificación para quedarse en este país más que el capricho de vivir de arrimada de los demás? Una mujer de tu poder y estatus, viviendo como dependiente de una tienda…

-No tiene nada de malo trabajar por lo que es suyo.

-¿Se te olvida acaso que eso es lo que haces en China? Mantienes tu hogar… tienes responsabilidades e irás a China a cumplirlas. Tu familia ha tenido que soportar bastante…

-Si mi suegra y mi esposo han tenido que soportar bastante, no ha sido mi culpa.- Replica ella con firmeza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a responderme?

Sorprendiendo a su progenitora agrega-No soy una niña madre. Puedes ser la jefa de la familia en lo que Xiao Lang decide su camino pero yo no te pertenezco como una vajilla o una antigüedad que pasas de generación en generación. Te respondo ahora como responderé siempre: No lo amo. –Insiste con firmeza- Lo que tu quieres para mi no es lo que yo deseo…

-¿Qué quieres tu? ¿Acaso ese japonés con el que estás acostándote? ¿Con el que has decidido traicionar tu educación, tus votos maritales y a tu familia política? ¿Con el que pones en deshonra a tu familia?

-El es al menos diez veces más hombre que esa cosa que llamas "Mi esposo".

Ieran empequeñeció su mirada ante la réplica desafiante de su hija y guardó silencio observándole de arriba abajo para decir con seguridad – Li Sung Ho vendrá mañana. Se hospedará con nosotros… serás una esposa fiel y amorosa y guardarás silencio de tu desliz. En menos de setenta y dos horas volverás a Hong Kong y olvidarás todo acerca de tu amante y tu vida aquí. No acepto réplicas ni discusiones o sentirás hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por devolver la estabilidad a nuestra familia. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Femeeii se mordió el labio y sus ojos mostraron la impotencia sentida en su corazón por las frías palabras de su madre cargadas de indiferencia. Sin dudarlo dos segundos, hizo una reverencia y se marchó por el pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones de la gran suite.

* * *

Tomoyo repasó una y otra vez el correo antes de enviarlo. Tal como Eriol le ofreció, usaba su computador personal en el despacho. Las líneas eran bien breves.

"_**Muchas gracias por su obsequio. Sabré usarlas con honor. Algo de lo que quiero hablarle es que Vivían está aquí. Me ha contactado y me ha contado una historia… aun no se lo digo a Eriol. Por favor, cuanto pueda, llame a los números mas abajo. Es de suma importancia que hablemos. Tomoyo" **_

-Si, abundar más de ahí no me conviene… - piensa en voz alta la joven de ojos amatistas al momento de dar "Enviar" ¿Cuánto le tomaría a Hiroshi ver su correo? ¿Días? ¿Semanas, tal vez? Era difícil saberlo. Con la relación un tanto distante entre él y su padre no dudaba que tomaría su tiempo en abrir una correspondencia y como esta no iba con su nombre como remitente sino el de Eriol. Va rápidamente a la bandeja de enviados y borra la copia enviada para evitar que su esposo la leyera. ¡ya se imagina su reacción si se entera que Vivían la ha contactado!

¡Que dolor de cabeza! Las cosas que Vivian le contó aquel día… si tan solo hubiera una manera de hablar con Eriol… de tocarle el tema… ¿Cómo aventurarse en una conversación como aquella cuando este le dijo que su madre estaba muerta? Su mirada se dirigió a la bandeja de entrada de los correos del varón. Se sorprendió en notar unos correos electrónicos sin leer. "M. Kaho" llamó su atención entre todas las misivas. Su mente se disparó rápidamente a la noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños del varón. ¿Su ex novia? ¿Kaho le escribe a su correo?

La curiosidad estaba calando bien profundo en su cerebro y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder pensando que podrían tener estos dos que compartir… ¿Por qué ella de todas las personas, escribió… cuatro correspondencias a su esposo?

Colocó su dedo en el desplazador del cursor y justo en ese momento una voz sonó a la puerta diciendo - ¿Terminaste? – sobresaltándola.

Tomoyo se incorporó de repente ante la mirada azul intrigada del sujeto.- ¿Qué haces aquí…? Pensé que estabas dormido.

Avanzó con su pijama ya abotonado por completo a lo que dijo- Casi no duermo… solo pienso… bastante… - avanzando – Pensé que estarías descansando. Hace casi una hora que viniste a escribir a Hiroshi.

-Si… me costó trabajo… encontrar las palabras indicadas. – Sonríe aun más nerviosa despertando la curiosidad del varón que estrujó las cejas tras las gafas de montura. Se retira del escritorio añadiendo – bueno, será mejor que me marche a dormir… buenas noches…

La chica se desplazó rápidamente al lado del sujeto y justo cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, este la sujeta con premura haciendo que su cuerpo girase en sus pies y terminara en los brazos de este y con su rostro a escasos milímetros del hombre. Sus labios no tardaron mucho en acariciarse y mucho menos en ella reaccionar a su contacto entregándose a ellos con intensidad, deseo y fervor.

Cuando se separaron a los pocos segundos y por falta de aire ambos respiran agitados. -¿Qué es lo que provocas en mi que lo único que quiero es tenerte en mis brazos? – gime contra su boca y busca de nuevo el contacto de esa a lo que ella simplemente se deja llevar por el momento y la pasión que los invade con vehemencia.

Sin embargo él rompe el contacto sujetando las manos de ella contra su persona y dando dos pasos atrás con la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué quieres luchar? – Pregunta ella falta de aire al no comprender su reacción- Me besas… me deseas… y me alejas…

-No puedo… no puedo… - Replica con intensidad entre susurros pero ella le escucha.

Casi es una súplica.

-¿Qué no puedes? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? ¿Eriol?

-Vete… por favor, ve…

Tomoyo siente su corazón resquebrarse ante su petición. Entonces ella retrocede y este le suelta dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Con la mirada derrotada este se posa en los ojos amatistas y Tomoyo lee arrepentimiento, vergüenza… y dolor…

Armándose de valor dice con vergüenza- No puedes despertar en mi esto y luego alejarme… poco es lo que soporta un ser humano en estos caprichos del destino y no puede soportar tampoco tanto dolor y desisten. O miedo… te he dejado que me beses para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti… y esto jamás ha estado escondido a tus ojos. Mas bien, eres tu el que retrocedes…

-No quiero lastimarte. – Es todo lo que dice. Para Tomoyo es bastante conociendo que este no se abre a los demás. Y su pasado y todo lo relacionado con Vivian.

-Pero con esta actitud lo haces… me lastimas y mucho… me importas… te quiero… y en verdad esto que haces contigo mismo al no decirme lo que piensas o lo que te asusta, me lastima mas de lo que podrías llegar a imaginarte. – Atrayendo su mirada-Pero al final, la persona tiene un límite. Buenas noches… - finalmente dándole la espalda y sus pasos se escuchan alejarse por el pasillo.

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora. **_

_**¡Hola a todos! Mil disculpas. Ya se, últimamente mis comentarios han estado llenos de disculpas por atrasos entre posteos pero como expliqué en pasados días por twitter, mi responsabilidad laboral está por dejarme calva… ¡Literalmente! Mucho trabajo y cuando finalmente llego a casa, solo quiero dormir XD. Espero solucionar esos problemas para la conclusión de DT y ser un poco más puntual en la próxima historia. Pero de ello les hablo mas luego. **_

_**Para alcanzar el propósito de actualizar en esta semana he decidido sacrificar un poco las respuestas a sus comentarios: no crean que no leo y disfruto cada una de sus críticas, comentarios, curiosidades y demás. Y es que solo puedo avanzar algo de esta historia dos horas diarias – quizá menos- en mi trabajo y luego en casa es poco o nada lo que hago respecto a DT. Así que les agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que sacan para mandarme sus comentarios y sus puntualizaciones respecto al capitulo. Lo cierto es que este último mes ha estado cargado de mucho trabajo y no creo que esto baje en los siguientes días. Solo espero que me comprendan y entiendan que si pudiera vivir de esto, con mil amores lo haría pero no puedo. **_

_**Ahora bien…. ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿Qué tal la confrontación Ieran-Sakura? Debo añadir dando un poco de información que gran parte de la narrativa en esa parte (tomándome libertad de escritora) provienen del libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. ¡Es un libro fantástico y todo el que pretende escribir fanfics u originales es una obra que recomiendo para aprender un poco mas de narrativa y construcción de personajes! Por otro lado tenemos a Vivian y su historia: en realidad conozco mujeres como Vivían,.. Abandonan a sus hijos porque no se creen capaces de cambiar su libertad por la maternidad y las consecuencias son bien difíciles. También se de madres que antes venderían su alma antes de abandonar a sus hijos… en este mundo hay de todo y hay que aprender a aceptar el destino de cada quien. ¿Quién sabe como habría sido el destino de Eriol con su madre a su lado desde el principio? **_

_**Por el otro lado tenemos los temores de Eriol y Harry con su querida Esposa. La verdad que esos dos están hechos para el otro. Es muy difícil que la otra persona no escuche razones pero… ¿Cómo Nakuru llegó a tan terrible conclusión que Harry le engañaba? Harry dice que es metida… ¿Le creemos o es una artimaña para volver con su esposa? **_

_**Añadiendo aquí debajo, ya estamos casi en la recta final de la historia porque no veo el sentido de adelantarle parte de lo que se viene; la situación se complica un poco mas y se enreda tantito mas. Lo que si veremos que en el Round Dos de Ieran contra los Kinomoto le toca en esta ocasión a Touya y por supuesto no faltará el encuentro de este con el famoso esposo de Femeeii así que lo conoceremos a él por primera vez y sabremos las razones que tuvo la chica en traicionar a su esposo y haberse enamorado de Touya además de un par de secretos que salen a la luz departe de los protagonistas. Kumiko se entera un poco mas de los Kinomotos gracias a Femeeii y que hará entender porque estos hermanos han podido conquistar a los Li. Una desgracia se viene en puerta para el próximo capitulo y por cierto… un viejo amor viene a buscar una segunda oportunidad… ¿Será merecedor del mismo? Un abrazo y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. **_

_**Crys. **_


	16. Capitulo 16: Las mujeres de DT

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

* * *

"_**La virtud en el ser humano radica en saber cuando comete errores. Cuando sus pensamientos se embarcan a admitir esos errores y por supuesto, saber pedir perdón. **_

_**El respeto a nuestras propiedades forma parte de la cultura japonesa que es digna de admiración: no se mira la mujer del prójimo. **_

_**Sin embargo, dos hombres buscaron la enemistad precisamente en el proceso de competir por el amor de una mujer… **_

_**Una mujer que, ahora que lo analizo, no merecía a ninguno de ellos. **_

_**Y sus hijos pagan el precio. **_

_**Por eso creo que analizándolo unos segundos, cometí la estupidez de proponerle matrimonio a una mujer como Kaho. Que me interesara Kaho en su momento no tiene nada de extraño: es una mujer hermosa, intrigante, sabe usar su belleza y su inteligencia. Es bastante astuta y debo de admitir que pese a las advertencias de Harry sucumbí a sus encantos y el lado que nos unía: nuestra sexualidad. **_

_**Pero ¿La extraño? Debo decir que no. Porque Dios me perdone pero creo que Kaho se parece un poco a mi madre… a Vivian. **_

_**Pensar en Kaho me hace pensar en Vivian: esta lastimó a mi padre pero no como me hirió a mi. Y de igual manera fui abandonado por una mujer a la que pensaba hacer mi esposa. ¡Que estupidez! Ahora miro atrás y lo atribuyo a una ceguera momentánea dada mis experiencias pasadas. **_

_**Si solo tuviera el coraje de hablar con Tomoyo y contarle; decirle mis temores más profundos respecto a nosotros… pero ¡Maldito orgullo herido! **_

_**No quiero lastimarla… pero termino siendo hijo de mi madre. Lastimando a todos aquellos que me rodean. **_

_**Kaho es fría ahora que lo pienso; sus ojos aunque llamativos eran inexpresivos. Nunca dejaba que leyera sus pensamientos tal vez por esto, y a su manera se comporta de manera tan distante. **_

_**Y el hecho que ella pretende que la busque aun sabiendo que estoy casado… **_

_**¡No voy a caer en sus encantos! **_

_**Tomoyo es una mujer que merece mi respeto aunque debo de admitir que anoche la lastimé.**_

_**¿Por qué termino lastimándola? No es mi intención…**_

_**Una mujer que significa tanto para mí. Una mujer que se que si se alejara de mi en estos momentos, terminaría destruido. **_

_**¿Será que todos aquellos a mí alrededor se han percatado primero que yo que más allá del interés de salvar a la Corporación Daidouji, algo mas nos une?**_

_**Por el momento la idea de perderla hace que mi pecho duela. **_

_**¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? **_

_**Capitulo 16 "Las mujeres de Dulces Tentaciones"  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nakuru se incorporó con pesadez de la mesa en donde desayunaba con Sakura y Shaoran quien llegó minutos antes, quienes tomaban un poco de té y estaban en silencio. Sakura observa cada dos minutos el reloj de pared observando luego al varón entre ellas quien permanece en silencio.

Bastante peculiar la llamada hecha por Shaoran la noche anterior pidiendo a Nakuru que dejara la mansión Hiragizawa y pasara la noche en el departamento de Sakura. Ella durmió con la Ojiverde en la misma habitación y respetaron la habitación de Femeeii.

La castaña prima de Eriol, luego de recibir la llamada de Shaoran pidiéndole que fuera al apartamento de Sakura para que esta no pasase la noche sola, escribió muchos mensajes de texto a su amiga Li a su teléfono móvil: Femeeii no respondió.

Tomó un pequeño bulto de mano con su pijama y una muda de ropa y se dirigió al departamento de Sakura sin avisarle a nadie de la casa Hiragizawa: Eriol y Tomoyo tienen sus propios problemas y Shaoran le pidió discreción. Y esa discreción (cosa que para Nakuru es casi imposible de pedirle a ella que mantenga), la dirigió al departamento la noche anterior. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y vio que Shaoran se incorpora y toma su móvil para revisar los mensajes, cerrándolo de nuevo.

Nakuru los observa a uno y otro y finalmente dice. – Seguro que sabremos de ella en el día de hoy… - hablando con Shaoran quien le miró a los ojos. Su preocupación por su hermana es más que palpable.

En aquel momento el teléfono móvil del varón repica en su mano y tanto él como su novia saltan en la silla. No espera un segundo timbre para contestar. – Aquí Shaoran… ah… Meiling- negando con su cabeza e incorporándose camina a la pequeña sala para obtener privacidad.

A solas, Nakuru dice finalmente a Sakura. – Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -. Sakura le observa- Shaorancito nervioso me informa anoche que Femeeii no vendrá a dormir al departamento… no me da mas explicaciones. Te pregunto anoche y me dices que me dirías en la mañana; bien, es de mañana… explica.

-No me corresponde a mí sino a Shaoran. – Replica Sakura. – Pero si te informaré que Ieran Li vino a verme. Está aquí en Japón y me explicó la relación de Shaoran con su familia y quien es en realidad. Y lo de su hijo.

-¿Te contó eso? ¡Ay Sakura!

-No te preocupes. Shaoran y yo estamos bien. La verdad es comprensible todo lo que ha pasado en su vida… esa mujer es… un tanto dominante.

-Y usas palabras corteses. Todo el mundo le teme a su mirada y su autoridad, incluso sus hijos le teme. Al que tal vez pudiera escuchar y prestar atención o si quiere gritarle puede hacerlo es Shaorancito, pero no lo hace; respeta su madre hasta donde su cordura se lo permite. Eriol la respeta desde la distancia. No somos santos de su devoción. Ella atribuye que la influencia occidental nos ha echado a perder a Eriol y a mí.

-Ella vino con un solo objetivo a Japón: quiere que se case con la madre del hijo de Shaoran.

-¡Oh Sakura! –Lamenta Nakuru mostrando su compasión a la ojiverde. – Me imagino el mal momento que pasaste. Pero te puedo asegurar que Ieran no es tan dura como quiere aparentar… creo que en el fondo (muy en el fondo), está orgullosa de su hijo. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Femeeii?

-Femeeii se comunicó con Shaoran. Dejo un mensaje en su contestadora, informando que Ieran estaba aquí. Que seguro entraría en contacto conmigo y que probablemente no me volvería a ver a mí. Que haría todo lo que estaba en su poder para lograr que su madre le concediera la autorización para permanecer en Japón y que… - en aquel momento Shaoran se reúna con ellas.

-Meiling… preguntando si mi madre ya nos había contactado. – Responde mostrando el móvil. – Preguntó por ti...- observando a Sakura- y le dije lo que habías hecho. – Viendo como la ojiverde se sonroja- Te manda a decir que está muy orgullosa de ti y que en realidad eres la persona idónea para mi y tiene mucha razón– sonríe tomando su mano, con el brillo encendido por la admiración y besándola con adoración para apenar aun mas a la joven. – El asunto es que me ha informado que anoche salió para acá el esposo de Femeeii y su madre. Si eso es cierto, la situación se complica y el tiempo se acaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Femeeii estará bien?

-Yo me encargaré de esto. No te preocupes. Por el momento ella estará bien. El problema vendrá si la sacan de suelo japonés y mi madre la entrega a sus parientes políticos. En nuestra cultura los Li son bien respetados; pero Femeeii sigue siendo una mujer y pariente política. Si lo que pasa los deshonra, procurarán restablecer el honor de su casa..

-¿Crees que tu mamá se atreva a lastimarla?

.-No. Por supuesto que no. El problema viene que ella fue infiel a su esposo.

-¿Qué Femeeii hizo que? – Exclama como pregunta Nakuru a punto de escupir lo poco que toma de su té. Ambos jóvenes la observan no sorprendidos pero si esperando una expresión parecida de su amiga- ¡Díganme que bromean! - Sakura niega con su rostro - ¡Vaya! Ni en un millón de años…

-Eso no es lo importante- Dice Li sajando el tema- lo importante es que debemos hacer cara a las acusaciones. Mi madre no permitirá que la información de la infidelidad sea escuchada por el esposo de mi hermana o su familia política. Trae mucha deshonra a la familia. Pero si hay necesidad de revelarlo… mi madre buscará la manera de negociarlo. El problema radica que Femeeii no ama a su esposo. No estoy dispuesto a abandonar a mi hermana ante estas circunstancias.

-No creo que Femeeii quiera volver con su esposo. Sung Ho no le interesa y dudo mucho que él le interese a ella. –Ahí Nakuru tomando la seriedad que amerita el problema y al momento de decir esto, observa a Shaoran.- Nunca me dio detalles de él… es una suerte que no le dio hijos. Será más fácil para ti solicitar que se quede en Japón.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo en apoyar a mi hermana y presentarme ante Ieran e interceder por ella nuevamente, no creo que sirva de mucho con lo que pasó ayer. – En aquel momento el timbre del departamento suena y Sakura salta de la silla para ir a abrir la puerta. – Justo a tiempo. – Escuchando la puerta abrirse y el intercambio de palabras entre Sakura y el recién llegado. Se incorpora y Nakuru no se sorprende al ver al hombre portar una maleta que deja en el suelo al ser guiado hasta la mesa del departamento. Shaoran saluda con respeto al decir. – Kinomoto.

-Espero que no se le haya ocurrido amanecer en el departamento de _mi_ hermana "_Li"_ –Pregunta el aludido husmeando con su mirada a su hermana y luego observa a la castaña prima de Hiragizawa- Ah Akizuki ¿cierto? Creo que nos presentaron durante el Festival de las flores… y luego en la boda de Tomoyo.

-Así es.

Nakuru respiró profundo: si momentos antes se notaba la tensión cuando estaban solo ellos tres, con la llegada de Kinomoto Touya se siente como si un tractor cruzase encima de ellos. Y entonces la información entró en su cabeza de golpe ¿Kinomoto y Femmeii? Y luego pudo unir fácilmente los huecos sueltos entre la vida que Femeeii lleva en Japón a un lado y como nunca hablaba de más sobre su "Amigo" en Tokio.

Y de repente todo cayó en su comprensión.

Shaoran le invita a sentarse a su lado y Touya acepta a regañadientes. Observando a Sakura y a Nakuru dice- Sakura ¿Por qué no le preparan tú y Nakuru algo a tu hermano para desayunar? Así nos dan la oportunidad de charlar.

Sakura entiende lo que Shaoran quiere: recoge los platos de su desayuno y se hace acompañar por Nakuru hasta la cocina donde cierra la puerta, dando privacidad al par de varones. Sakura en silencio se pone a preparar un poco de huevos revueltos y tostadas para su hermano procurando también un poco de té para él.

Nakuru toma los platos sucios; comienza a lavarlos y a colocarlos bajo el grifo abierto.

-¿Nakuru? – Escucha la castaña su nombre y dirige su mirada a la ojiverde delante de la estufa y en donde detuvo el trabajo de mover los huevos. Su mirada cabizbaja al alimento y la palidez en su rostro develan a Akizuki que lo que la joven va a decir no es nada bueno.- ¿Conoces a la madre del hijo de Shaoran?

La joven no se sorprende ante su pregunta; si bien sabe (o sospecha) que las cosas entre la pareja están un poco tensas desde que lo vio partir del departamento la noche anterior dejando a la castaña acompañando a Sakura. - ¿Shaoran te lo contó?

-Su madre. – y le contó a grandes rasgos y muy pocos detalles de lo que pasó en su encuentro con Ieran y la joven china que le acompañaba.

Al concluir Nakuru dijo – Shaoran era un jovenzuelo Sakura. Y ella apenas una niña. No estaban preparados para el amor. O tener un bebé.

-Shaoran dice que no la ama. No puedo creer eso.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunta dudosa- Hay personas que cometen errores en su vida Sakura. Por lo apuesto y responsable que es Shaoran no podemos deducir que jamás en su vida haya cometido errores. Porque entonces te llevas una enorme decepción. Todos los hombres son imperfectos y sus errores surgen de esa imperfección.

-¿Conoces al niño?

-Ieran ha tratado de mantener a Kumiko y al pequeño fuera de la vida de los Li como si no existiera- Responde con perspicacia Nakuru. Observando el desayuno dice – se te queman los huevos…

-¿Eh? ¡HOE! – Grita Sakura preocupada retirando la sartén del fuego.

Viendo el desayuno que poco le faltó para quemarse por completo prosigue al decir-Sakura: Shaoran te ama. Lo se. – Afirma la castaña de ojos café- Creo ha esperado toda su vida por la persona indicada y esa eres tú.

-No se como reaccionar ante todo esto. Es demasiada información para asimilar. Shaoran tiene un hijo… el encuentro con Ieran ¡Mi hermano y Femeeii Li! Pero más que todo, lo que me afecta es lo contado por Shaoran.

-Kumiko es una buena chica. Es hija del secretario de Ieran Li. Shaoran en realidad ha estado muy pendiente de su hijo y a ella que no les falte nada. Es un buen hombre. Y contrario a su madre, no cree en todo esto de las leyes familiares y las tradiciones, si bien su padre siempre fue conocido por abolir las absurdas tradiciones familiares; siempre fue un hombre de mente abierta. Cuenta mi tío Hiroshi, que Hien Li era un buen hombre. Honesto, muy sencillo, decidido y trabajador; muy parecido físicamente y en su manera de ver el mundo a su hijo. Es una pena que no vio a Shaoran hecho un hombre. Pero lo cierto es que Shaorancito tiene muchos problemas y presiones familiares.

-Por eso mismo no le reclamé esto anoche: otro secreto más en su vida… ¿Cuántos secretos me faltan por descubrir Nakuru? – Reclama con los ojos llorosos ya al tener que soportar la noche anterior y mostrar una entereza ante todo lo que le contó el sujeto y las reclamaciones tan fuertes proporcionadas por Ieran Li. - ¿Cuánto mas me falta por conocer para ver ante mi al verdadero Shaoran…? – añade con gemidos cubiertos por su boca y un paño de cocina para que los hombres fuera de la misma no la escuchasen sufrir.

A Nakuru se le veía el entendimiento ante el sufrimiento de Sakura por sus ojos. Habla bajito. – Si te sientes así… ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada anoche?

con todo este problema de su hermana y además su madre. No había tenido la oportunidad. Volvimos a DT y luego vinimos a casa en transporte público. No podía reclamarle en medio del negocio o con extraños y definitivamente no iba a alimentar la curiosidad de Miyari…

-¿Miyari?

-Una empleada de DT que estaba enamorada de Shaoran – encogiendo sus hombros –Anda escuchando hasta apoyada en las paredes. El asunto es Nakuru que es demasiado para asimilar. No puedo… no se que pasará con nosotros luego que resuelva sus asuntos familiares.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estoy preparándome para lo peor. – Afirma la ojiverde retomando la labor en la cocina y sirviendo el desayuno a su hermano. – Se que me quiere... me lo ha dicho. Confío y respeto su amor y no dudo que en algún momento pudimos estar juntos… pero…

-¿Pero? ¿No me digas que crees que al final te abandonará? – Sujetándole por los hombros con ternura. –Sakura: conozco a Shaoran lo suficiente para decirte que lo que tiene contigo es duradero. Está muy enamorado de ti.

-¿Y si tuviera que elegir entre nosotros? Su hijo o yo… ¿Cuál escogería él? – Buscando su mirada y Nakuru tartamudeó varias veces quedándose en silencio. - ¿Ves? Ni tu misma tienes la respuesta. – Dice secando su rostro de las lagrimas y recomponiendo su persona.- El momento que eso se presente Nakuru… le ahorraré el problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – baja su voz pero su alarma es notable. - ¿piensas…

-No pienso nada Nakuru. – le corta Sakura negando con su cabeza mientras coloca todo en una bandeja para llevar al comedor. – Estoy muy enamorada de Shaoran pero se lo que es no tener a tu padre cerca de ti cuando en verdad lo necesitas. Tuve a mi padre toda mi niñez pero me faltó mi madre. Ahora este niño puede perder a su padre por una mujer en otro país. Mi padre murió hace un poco mas de dos años y aun no me recupero… ¿Te imaginas que será crecer sin él? No… ese niño no tendrá porque sentir la falta de su padre… no la merece.

Al final sale de la cocina dejando a Nakuru de piedra. ¿Sakura dejará libre a Shaoran? ¿Por su hijo? ¿Acaso el recuerdo de su padre muerto y la falta de la madre en su infancia, le hará cometer una tontería? Esperaba que no… Shaoran no volvería con Kumiko aunque Sakura lo dejara rompiendo con él su relación. ¿Cómo planea la ojiverde que se separe de ella?

¡Ojalá esté equivocada! Lo cierto que Sakura no le ha caído tan bien como pensó mas temprano la revelación del hijo de Shaoran.

¡Cuantos enredos! ¿Qué más puede pasar?

* * *

-No, por supuesto que te entiendo Shaoran – Dice Tomoyo hablando brevemente por teléfono mientras desayuna en el comedor acompañada de Eriol. - Si, Nakuru dejó una nota pegada en la habitación explicando donde iba. En verdad agradezco mucho que no permitieras que Sakura pasara la noche sola. No. Despreocúpate y resuelve esta situación… si, hablamos luego- ahí colgando la llamada.

La mirada de Eriol es intensa a la amatista y esta aunque habla tratando de responder la inquietud silenciosa del varón, nada tiene que ver con la conversación ese momento con Shaoran. Más bien se encuentra preocupado.

No se puede decir que su situación mejora con el paso de los días; cualquiera vería que la situación entre él y Tomoyo va en retroceso. La idea de lo que pudo haber pasado de haber llevado aquella situación de una manera totalmente diferente lo llena de desconcierto y también de ciertos temores que no cree poder expresar en voz alta. Y él tiene toda la culpa de ello.

Ajena a sus pensamientos ella concluye – Ahora tendré que irme antes… –Tomando un poco del té predispuesto delante de ella. Comienza a revisar su agenda pasando páginas indistintamente mientras su teléfono móvil descansa al lado.

El varón la observa detenidamente unos segundos: la joven pareciera no haberle dado importancia a lo ocurrido la noche anterior: es más, parece tan tranquila como si no le inquietara nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos fueron a todo lo que analizó la noche anterior: la verdad que no puede seguir así. Tomoyo no es de las mujeres que abusan de los buenos sentimientos de los hombres. El tiempo que lleva conociéndole le asegura en todo su ser que tal vez es lo mejor que puede pasarle en la vida… ella no se da por vencida. Trabaja por lo que considera justo y por supuesto, es honesta. ¿Qué no habría de quererla?

Esos ojos amatistas demuestran la belleza de su persona y su alma.

Es una persona que puede dejarse querer… entregarse por completo…

-Quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos si me lo permites… - Dice Eriol atrayendo su atención y no así sus ojos los cuales permanecen en la agenda buscando datos y anotando otros.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? –Replica de manera desinteresada no levantando sus ojos.

-Es sobre lo que pasó anoche… - Al ver que ella no levanta la mirada añade- Cuando puedas… - arqueando sus cejas. Ahí esta levanta la mirada a los ojos añiles e irremediablemente se sonroja ante el contacto visual.

-Ahora mismo ando con prisa Eriol… y honestamente- sonando cansada – honestamente no tengo tiempo ahora.

La frialdad con la respuesta de la joven se hicieron sentir con un puñal en el pecho del varón: Aquella respuesta no la esperaba y tampoco esperaba la sensación que le recorrió toda la columna y por supuesto la angustia en su pecho.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que sus palabras calaron de alguna forma en la mente del varón al notar como su expresión cambió: toda aquella situación entre ellos le restaba fuerzas. Pasar parte de la noche y lo mucho que permaneció despierta durmiendo no es una buena forma de pasar la noche y luego al día siguiente sucumbir al trabajo. Lo que la hizo llegar a la conclusión que pasa más trabajo y está sufriendo más bajo esas condiciones que haberlo perdido todo en manos de sus padres. Tal vez el casarse con Eriol haya sido un enorme error.

-Comprendo. Tienes obligaciones… todos las tenemos.

-En efecto. Sino estabas escuchando ahora mismo tengo el problema de encontrar quien reemplace a Shaoran por el día de hoy en DT. A este imprevisto no cuento con nadie, tomando en consideración que Sakura trabaja en el preescolar.

-¿Puedo al menos invitarte a almorzar? – Replica el sujeto rápidamente sorprendiendo a la amatista. - ¿Podrán no depender de ti una hora o tal vez dos?

Tomoyo observó a sus ojos y estuvo a punto de sucumbir a su petición pues con su sonrisa de "niño encantador" sabía como ganar su espacio en el pensamiento de una mujer, incluso de su esposa.

Pero en aquel instante, el repique del móvil de la mujer rompió el encanto de aquellos segundos: Tomoyo al notar el número, palideció y esto fue notado por Eriol. Nerviosa toma el aparato y saluda.- Aquí Daidouji… ah si. Es usted… - escucha unos segundos en silencio - ¿Cree que sea buena idea que yo… comprendo…- otros segundos mas- No, si entiendo… -Ahí observando a Eriol nerviosa (gestos captados por el varón que sintió una ola repentina de calor en su cuerpo mientras la amatista hace movimientos nerviosos y torpes), se disculpa con quien habla en el teléfono y dice- un momento … - Ahí dirigiéndose al varón frente a ella – Tengo que irme ya… es un cliente sobre un banquete que haremos esta semana… ¿Vendrás al medio día?

-De acuerdo…

Tomoyo se despide de lejos con un saludo y se marcha tomando sus cosas. Su voz se escucha saliendo por el pasillo hasta que momentos después y tomando el resto de sus cosas, sale por la puerta, cerrando tras ella.

Eriol se queda en su asiento unos segundos más; escucha todo el silencio a su alrededor y estudia con su mirada la estancia vacía: sus errores con Tomoyo son una maldición encima de la siguiente. ¿Por qué no puede hablar con franqueza con la amatista? Que sus sentimientos respecto a ella y sus creencias sobre el amor están flaqueando cada día a su lado.

¿Por qué no puede simplemente ser una persona honesta? Abrirle su corazón. No sería la primera vez que esto ocurriera.

O tal vez con su actitud (y viendo el nerviosismo que la atrapó al recibir aquella llamada) la ha perdido para siempre.

En el exterior y ya a bordo de su coche dice – Ya estoy sola…

-_Recibí tu correo y me inquieté. No veía la hora apropiada para llamarte- dice con gentileza Hiroshi. _

-Señor Hiragizawa, no se que hacer. No puedo abordar a Eriol con un tema que se que le molesta y tampoco pude negarme a la petición de Vivian. Solo usted me puede decir como intervenir en tan delicada situación.

-_Querida: Vivian como siempre ha actuado de una manera sumamente egoísta involucrándote en sus problemas con su hijo. Ya estás en el medio y no hay solución: tendrás que informarle a Eriol de la verdad pero no intervenir._

-Creo que conociendo a Eriol se que esto lo tomará de muy mala manera y mas si sabe que Vivian entró en contacto conmigo y me arrastró al medio de toda esta situación. Y lo peor es que estoy trabajando su fiesta…

-_Lo mejor es que Eriol se entere y de tus labios lo que está pasando. Conozco a mi hijo y se que todo esto lo tomará de muy mala manera pero como te has visto arrastrada por su madre, será compasivo contigo. Te ama…. No te juzgará. _– Aconseja el hombre con ternura. – _Solo que debes de tener un poco de paciencia: mi hijo no ha hecho otra cosa todos estos años que esconder sus sentimientos de abandono por parte de su madre. _

-Señor Hiragizawa ¿Sabía usted que Vivian volvió a buscar a su hijo años después?

La línea permanece en silencio por unos instantes para escuchar la voz del hombre replicar-_No. En verdad no lo sabía. Aunque Eriol recuerdo una vez… ahora que hago memoria que uno de los primeros problemas que tuve con mi hijo fue cuando cumplió diecinueve años. Fue cuando comenzamos a distanciarnos. Él siempre me reclamaba y yo siempre pensé que era la "Fase rebelde" que todos pasamos en nuestro momento. Creo que me equivoqué. _

-¿Aun le guarda rencor a Vivian?

-_Oh pequeña. Todos cometimos errores en aquel entonces_- responde con un atisbo de cansancio. – _Todos… yo, por competir por el amor de una mujer y jugar tan sucio. Ella por dejar a su hijo y yo por haberle dejado ir. _

-¿Usted todavía le ama?

-._El pasado es pasado Tomoyo. Concentrémonos en el presente ya. Debes de entender que lo que pude sentir por Vivian ya no es importante. La vida nos da segundas oportunidades para enmendar. Lo que si me preocupa ahora es que el daño que ha producido en nuestro hijo es demasiado profundo para ver mejoría de un momento a otro. Lo lamento por ti pues ahora parece que los pedazos por recoger del corazón de mi hijo te corresponden a ti y no dudo que hace mucho has visto las consecuencias al tratar de esconder sus sentimientos. _

-¿A que se refiere?

_-¿Crees que es de mi total desconocimiento el alejamiento que sufren ustedes? ¿Qué duermen en habitaciones separadas y viven dos mundos aparte en vez de ser una unidad? – _Haciendo una pausa pues sabe que ha traspasado ciertas fronteras y el bochorno de la joven debe de ser enorme (y mas conociéndole) retoma el tema diciendo – _Nakuru me ha mantenido al tanto de la situación. No me digas nada porque conozco a mi hijo y pese a estas circunstancias en la que te encuentras, te apuesto que la situación entre ustedes se resolverá para bien. Sea cual sea el resultado. _

-¿Vendrá usted a Japón?

-_No al menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Por el momento, es mejor que me mantenga lejos de Eriol y de Vivian. Ellos tendrán que resolver su problema y luego, quizá… yo pueda resolver mis problemas con mi hijo. Pero mantenme al tanto, hija. Y no dudes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que no te involucres en medio del fuego. _

* * *

Tomoyo arribó esa mañana a DT y consciente de la falta que haría Shaoran en la parte de administración del café, procuró inmediatamente ponerse a trabajar. Contrario a lo que todos esperarían, tomó uno de los uniformes que correspondían a ella e inmediatamente se alistó para enfrentar el torbellino de clientes y sorprendiendo a Miyari y los demás empleados con su acción. Prácticamente tuvo que dividirse en varias personas a la vez para controlar tanto sus responsabilidades como las otras del café. Una vez pasaron las horas mas complicadas, se tomó unos minutos para ir a la oficina y tomarse un respiro y es cuando Taikoro toca a la puerta atrayendo su atención.

-¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Taikoro?

-Disculpe que le moleste señora Hiragizawa… pero tengo que hablar con usted.

La expresión que trae el sujeto es de total desconcierto y su palidez y nerviosismo advierte a la joven amatista que lo que el joven trae consigo no son buenas noticias.

-Toma asiento Taikoro – replica Tomoyo con amabilidad invitándole y a continuación añade. – Si quieres, puedes cerrar la puerta…

El sujeto asiente haciendo lo que la joven le ha dicho. A continuación toma asiento pero no sin antes tomar de su bolsillo un sobre que coloca delante de la joven de cabellos platinados. Al Tomoyo esperar en silencio por la respuesta del joven este dice- Esa es mi renuncia. Trabajaré por dos semanas hasta que consiga otra persona.

Tomoyo palidece ante la solicitud del sujeto. – Pero Taikoro – observando nerviosa el sobre y luego al aludido. – No comprendo…

-¡Le he faltado el respeto! ¡Le he faltado la confianza que usted me merecía! – Bajando su cabeza en penitencia y culpa- ¡No merezco su perdón!

La mujer abre los ojos ampliamente. Sorprendida ante su declaración, replica inmediatamente.- No comprendo… ¿Por qué renuncias? ¿Por qué dices que has faltado mi confianza?

-No debí… no debí hacerlo… ¡Pero ella es mas de lo que puedo manejar! No puedo… no puedo.

-No te comprendo.

-Dentro del sobre están mis razones señora. Como le dije voy a cumplir mis dos semanas de trabajo y lo que me corresponde, no quiero nada…

Tomoyo finalmente toma el sobre observando su contenido: la carta de renuncia y una suma muy importante de dinero. Levanta la mirada al aludido de ojos cafés quien con el rostro bien abochornado evade (o trata de evadir) la mirada amatista. Finalmente trata de controlar su nerviosismo diciendo – Durante el festival de las Flores… una persona y yo… le robamos señorita… Tomamos el dinero de la caja… lo que le entrego ahora, lo he tomado prestado de mi hermano que es abogado… él tiene mucho dinero y he prometido pagarle y lo haré.

-Taikoro…

-No me iré hasta salir del compromiso de la extranjera y su fiesta en los próximos días pero puedo asegurarle que no me he acercado a la caja registradora desde ese día: todo ha sido manejado desde entonces por la Señorita Sakura o Li. – Ahí mira a los ojos de Tomoyo al añadir. – No sabe cuanto lo siento…

-Me sorprende… que hayas cometido este robo Taikoro. Nunca ha ocurrido algo así en la empresa. Nunca he tenido problemas contigo.

-¡Y no sabe lo arrepentido que estoy! No debí… ¡Usted es muy buena!

-Lo que me dices actuaste con un cómplice… - Deduce la joven - ¿Quién es?

-Lo siento señora… ¡No puedo decirle!

Tomoyo levanta sus cejas sorprendida. – Taikoro: que escondas su identidad…

-La persona no volverá a hacerlo señora. No ha repetido esto…

-Pero, no comprendo… ¿Encubres su identidad y también cubres parte de lo que esa persona tomó?

-No quiero que le castigue. Esa persona no es mala… se lo aseguro. Solo que cometimos un error y estoy arrepentido.

-Pero la otra persona no se ha arrepentido. –concluye Tomoyo y guarda silencio unos segundos. –Vuelve al trabajo… - Dice finalmente. – Necesitamos mucha ayuda en estos días… más con la fiesta de la señora Vivian. Y no puedo dejar de depender de ti…

-¡Gracias Señora! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Esto no quiere decir que estoy perdonándote por completo. Tú y esa otra persona, han traicionado mi confianza. Me gustaría que me dieras su nombre pero como no lo vas a hacer… puedes retirarte.

Una vez se marchó el sujeto Tomoyo se observó el sobre entre sus manos. ¿El festival de las Flores? ¿Este sujeto robó durante el festival? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Entonces cayó en la cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo: Sakura… ella y Li estaban encargados de los cuadres de caja.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, buscó los libros y por supuesto los reportes de ventas presentados por Li y Sakura sobre las ventas de aquel día: sabe que ni ella o Shaoran son responsables y mucho menos autores del robo junto a Taikaro, pero que se lo hayan ocultado no le cae del todo bien. No pasó mucho tiempo entre los libros que lleva Li para encontrar el monto del dinero faltante con un asterisco y a lápiz; probablemente esperando que el dinero apareciera o tal vez, esperando reponerlo. Llamó los momentos siguientes a Li teniendo solo a su maquina de mensajes como respuesta. Justo cuando iba a llamar a Sakura una figura se presenta en el rellano de su puerta.

-¡Harry! – dice con sorpresa la amatista recibiéndole e incluso poniéndose de pie para saludarle. - ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Le pedí al chofer del hotel que me trajera hasta "Dulces Tentaciones" – guiñándole un ojo añade –me fijé en la caja de las tartaletas anoche… ¿Interrumpo?

Sintiéndose cómoda con el británico añade. - ¡No, para nada! Disculpa que te pregunte ¿Dónde aprendiste japonés? Lo hablas muy bien.

-Soy fotógrafo de profesión pero en realidad soy hijo de un diplomático que estuvo estacionado aquí en Japón hasta que cumplí cinco años. Todas mis nanas fueron japonesas hasta que lo trasladaron de vuelta a Londres y a mi me mandaron al colegio donde conocí a Eriol. Fue bastante fácil no perder el hábito…

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Vine por unas cajas de Anmitsu para llevarle a mi madre. Me marcho en dos días más.

-¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

-Espero que para esta noche o mañana, Nakuru firme los papeles.

-Harry: no he tenido el tiempo o la confianza de hablar más detenidamente contigo. O tal vez el hecho que no nos conocemos lo suficiente. – Invitándole a tomar asiento.

-Ustedes los japoneses son más reservados en muchas cosas. – sonríe divertido abochornando a la chica. Ese sujeto con su sonrisa podría conseguir lo que quisiera de cualquier mujer. – Puedes hablarme con confianza Tomoyo: eres la esposa de Eriol y él es como el hermano que mis padres nunca quisieron darme.

-¿No tienes hermanos?

-Una hermana. Pero no es alguien muy afable que digamos.

-¿Oh?

-¿Eriol no te contó de Diana? Vive en Norteamérica y está casada con un actor de esos que le dobla la edad. Lo único bueno de Diana son mis dos sobrinos.

-Nuestros hermanos al igual que nuestros padres son aquellos individuos que por más que reneguemos están vinculados con nosotros más que los amigos. Compartimos lazos de sangre.

-Si, pero de Diana no se en mas de un año. –Haciendo una pausa- - ¿Sabes que Diana era muy amiga de Nakuru?

Tomoyo se muestra visiblemente sorprendida. - ¿Si?

-Diana no le gustó mucho la personalidad de Nakuru… ¡Demonios! Hasta a mis padres les simpatizaba más Nakuru que Diana. – riendo con cierta tristeza. – Diana tiene la misma edad de Nakuru. Se involucró bastante joven con un miembro de la casa real de Inglaterra y bueno, tuvo mellizos. Te cuento todo esto Tomoyo, porque tienes derecho de saber toda la historia. Diana odia a Nakuru. Con todas sus fuerzas… pensé que luego que estuviéramos casados, las cosas cambiarían: que equivocado estaba. – negando con su cabeza y viéndose cansado. – Diana era muy amiga de Kaho Mitzuki y… - dudando un instante al notar el cambio en el brillo de los ojos de Tomoyo, perspicazmente pregunta - ¿Conoces a Kaho?

-Brevemente. Meses atrás. Y no hablé con ella directamente… - Haciendo una pausa y viéndose a los ojos del hombre, más confundidos y reacios. - ¿Sabes si Eriol es amigo de ella?

-Kaho es exnovia de Eriol. Eso lo sabes.

-Si, lo se.

-Y ahora él está casado contigo. –silencio. Harry suspiró profundo y en un acto de gentileza toma la mano de la amatista. – Dudo mucho que permanezcan en contacto. Esto que te voy a decir no debe de salir de nosotros: Lo cierto es que Eriol te quiere mucho. – Sorprendiendo con su declaración. Sus gentiles ojos la observan con admiración pero sin interés romántico para añadir. – Te adora. Estás al tanto de su turbulento pasado con respecto a su trato con las mujeres; él no revela sus sentimientos tan fácilmente pero está loco por ti… - sonríe con mas alegría añadiendo al momento que suelta su mano – Si no te amara, no se habría casado contigo.

-A veces…. Lo dudo tanto – admite avergonzada. –En algunos momentos siento que cometimos un grave error… - Ahí abriéndose al sujeto y su tristeza tomando posesión de su actitud. – No se que hacer a veces... me confunde.

-Ustedes no están mejor o peor que dentro de un noviazgo – Opina Harry pasando su pañuelo a la joven y esta recibiéndolo. –Están en una situación difícil gracias a lo cerrado que suele ser Eriol. Y considerando estas circunstancias creo que debes de ser tu quien del primer paso: acércate a él y exprésale tus inquietudes.

-¿Mis inquietudes?

.-Se que las cosas no van bien. Se que mi mejor amigo puede ser algo expresivo para algunas cosas pero si he pasado tiempo con ambos para pronosticar que las cosas no van como tú o él quisieran.

Ambos guardaron silencio y él se incorporó. Antes de retirarse, atrae la mirada de la mujer al decir con una expresión melancólica. –Amo a Nakuru – dice con vergüenza y Tomoyo le observa con intensidad- Pero el no ser honestos el uno con el otro fue que nos llevaron a donde estamos ahora mismo. Nunca le engañé; no le fui infiel. Pero como ocurre siempre en esta vida, el no hablar al respecto y actuar a nuestros impulsos nos trajeron este problema en el que nos encontramos. No esperes estar en mis zapatos para percatarte de todo lo que estás perdiendo– Ahí finalmente marchándose y dejando a Tomoyo estupefacta.

* * *

La joven de ojos cafés observa la fotografía en su billetera. Una pequeña foto tomada en una cabina de fotos instantáneas. Apenas el recuadro es lo bastante pequeño para caber fácilmente atrás de unas tarjetas donde lo esconde. El día que se tomaron aquella foto había una tormenta y no tuvieron más remedio que guarecerse en una casa de juegos electrónicos. Y terminó siendo la cita más fantástica del mundo… y no que tuviera muchas experiencias en citas.

Touya Kinomoto en su duro exterior esconde a uno de los hombres mas sensibles que jamás ha conocido. Incluso le recuerda un poco la actitud a la defensiva de su hermano. Sus conductas son parecidas y su manera de pensar también; sabe que si Xiao Lang no estuviera involucrado con la hermana de Touya, podrían haber sido amigos. Incluso se lo llegó a comentar en una ocasión. La respuesta del varón _"Jamás seré amigo de aquel que es novio de mi hermana." _Si, ese es Touya.

En aquellos momentos, tocan a la puerta y ella salta en la cama escondiendo la fotografía y cerrando su billetera. A continuación la puerta la abre la jovencita de gentil mirada sonriendo nerviosa. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Femeeii le invita a pasar y esta cierra la puerta tras ella. A continuación simplemente dice. - ¿Es cierto lo que dijo la Señora Li? ¿Qué tienes un… - Ahí callando avergonzada.

-Tengo una persona fantástica en mi vida Kumiku- explica la joven Li.

-No te van a dar el divorcio. He escuchado a la Señora Li hablando con mi padre. – Ella suspira resignada- mi padre fue a buscar a tu esposo al aeropuerto…

-Ese no es mi esposo – dice con un gesto cansino y por supuesto con desafío en su expresión. Kumiku se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendida. – No importa lo que diga mi madre o su madre.

.-No puedes caer en la deshonra por un hombre…- Añade su amiga con gesto de estupor y sorpresa entremezclada con preocupación. - por un extranjero. Por favor, recapacita.

-No he hecho toda la noche más que recapacitar. Mi madre no puede obligarme a volver con él. No puede.

-Es tu esposo.

-No es nada mío… si supieras… si tan solo supieras.

-¿Crees que no se lo que puedes sentir por ese hombre? Recuerda que amé muchísimo a tu hermano –Sonríe con desánimo- Pero… tienes mucho que perder si tu madre te niega el permiso. Y no dudo que jamás te concedan el divorcio. Además que la familia política perdería mucho su prestigio si se divulga el hecho que dejaste a su hijo. –Haciendo una pausa y tomando sus manos añade- A veces, tenemos que aceptar los designios. Aceptar lo que se nos ha escrito para nosotros…- inmediatamente Femeeii recoge su mano de su alcance observándole con decepción y estupor.

-Muy cierto que mi hermano te llegó a amar… sintió un gran cariño por ti y el resultado de ese cariño es el hijo de ambos; pero no me sorprende que todo lo de ustedes se haya deshecho: darle la razón a personas ajenas a la relación y seguir órdenes es lo que los llevó a ustedes a ser solo amigos en este momento… se dejaron vencer por las reglas de la familia. Bien, yo no me dejaré vencer. Lucharé por ser libre de esta vida… incluso si eso implica dejar la mía.

-¡No! No digas tonterías…- abriendo los ojos sorprendida añade- ¡Esa no es la respuesta! ¡Tu hermano no lo querría! ¡Ese hombre no lo querría!

-Touya Kinomoto es capaz de muchas cosas pero jamás renunciará a mí. Me ama.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la única que saldrá perdiendo eres tu? Las mujeres siempre perdemos en estas cosas… sacrificamos nuestro corazón y lo terminamos perdiendo. Ellos vuelven a sus vidas... nosotras nos volvemos exiliadas de la sociedad… ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Perder tu respeto y tu buen nombre por un hombre que quizá no te ama como tú lo amas a él…

-¿Cómo puedes tu (de todas las personas) decir esto? Tu, que estabas tan enamorada de mi hermano. Tu la que le dio un hijo por el gran amor que se tenían.

-Tal vez no conozco el amor como tú dices conocerlo. Pero en aquel momento no estaba lista para renunciar a todo lo que conocía por desafiar a la señora Li o a sus reglas. – Encogiéndose de hombros añade- tal vez jamás lo esté.

-Entonces esto es lo que te diferencia de Sakura Kinomoto: ella no le importa romper reglas si significa seguir a su corazón.

-¿Cuál es la garantía de hacer eso? ¡Mira las consecuencias! – alzando su voz- Xiao Lang está exiliado de su propia familia… trabaja como mesero… ¡Mesero! Y ¿Para que? Para que una mujer sin una pizca de idea de lo que se necesita para ser miembro de la Familia Li lo deshonre.

Femeeii alzó las cejas ante aquella declaración mientras que el rostro rojo y compungido de su interlocutora le delataba. Lo próximo que se vio haciendo la joven Li fue extender sus brazos y rodeando con ellos el cuerpo pequeño de la china.

Ya después de unos momentos en que la joven de cabellos café claros comenzó a sollozar en el cuerpo de la hermana de Shaoran, esta dijo. – Sakura adora a mi hermano. Lo ama… y creo que por el bien y el amor que le tienes a él, deberías permitirle ser feliz. Estar complacida con su elección como pareja.

La joven se incorpora quitando las lagrimas del contorno de sus ojos y añade- No pensé que…. Que…

-Lo se- dice peinando sus cabellos- Yo tampoco lo pensé. Pero… él la ama. Y es feliz a su lado…

La joven iba a responder cuando unos toques a la puerta advirtieron a ambas jóvenes y por el umbral de la misma está Wei observando con preocupación a la joven Li, le dice. – Señorita: le procuran en el salón.

-Si es mi madre o Li Sung Ho o su horrible madre, diles que no me siento bien.

-Pero señorita…

-Femeeii.

-¡No! Estoy cansada que me humillen, me torturen y me recuerden que no soy lo bastante atractiva para ese hombre cuando otro es el del problema, no yo… no voy a brindarles el gusto de tener que arrodillarme delante de su persona ni de su madre o su familia…

-Señora Li… por favor- implora el mayordomo con cierto sopesar. – Es mejor que venga al salón.

-Nada de lo que digas podría hacerme ir allá Wei. Ni arrastrarme…- pero el gentil anciano le interrumpe.

-Ni siquiera si le digo que su hermano está allí.

-¿Xiao Lang?

-¿Qué Xiao Lang Está aquí? – ahora pregunta Kumiko no saliendo del estupor.

-Señorita… le ruego a que venga al salón… por favor- insiste el hombre con mirada suplicante a la joven Li.

* * *

Tomoyo está pensativa cuando el teléfono repicó a su lado. Al estar la oficina vacía, las llamadas se tomaban en el área del café donde laboraba aquel día y no dudo en tomarlo al tercer repique- Dulces Tentaciones; Daidouji al habla.

_-¿Tomoyo? Habla Sakura… tengo mucha urgencia de hablar contigo. _

-¿Sakura? ¿Acaso no estás en el preescolar?

_-Si, pero necesito hablar contigo. Un consejo… es urgente. _

-Con el permiso que me solicitó Shaoran, ahora mismo estoy corta de personal Sakura. Y me reuniré con Eriol al medio día. ¿No podrás esperar hasta la noche? Ven a casa. Cenaremos con Eriol y Nakuru… eso es claro, si Nakuru vuelve a casa de tu departamento.

_-Nakuru estaba planeando marcharse una vez yo viniera a trabajar. No Tomoyo. Si voy a tu casa, Nakuru o su primo pretenderán disuadirme._ – Hace una pausa- _es sobre Shaoran. Necesito tu consejo. _

Su tono serio advertido por Tomoyo le previno que no era algo muy bueno. -Muy bien. Procuraré verte como a las ocho. Puedes pasar por aquí. A esa hora no hay nadie y podremos charlar con tranquilidad. Tal vez cerrar temprano y así poder hablar.

-_Si claro. Solo un favor… ¿Miyari sigue teniendo el turno de cierre? _

.-Si, por supuesto.

_-Asegúrate que se marche a casa temprano. No quiero que nos escuche. _

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?

-_No puedo hablar ahora_. – Haciendo una pausa- _Iré a las ocho y ahí hablaremos_. – Colgando la llamada.

Tomoyo no tuvo mucho tiempo de razonar aquella extraña llamada de su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de replicarle e insistirle que al menos le adelantase algo; lo que si se percató fue del tono de tristeza que poseía su amiga a través del teléfono. Una sensación en su persona que le advirtió que era problemas del corazón.

Y entonces, lo vio entrar por la puerta: Sus miradas se encontraron sin apenas percatarse de ello. Atrayendo un par de miradas de féminas que aun estaban en el establecimiento, el varón avanzó hasta la joven y le saludó con ternura pero sin caricias públicas.

-Vine a secuestrarte- fue lo que dijo por saludo.

Tomoyo observó a su alrededor: nadie les observaba. Luego fue que Eriol se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto y su expresión además de lo intenso de su mirada hizo que la chica se sonrojara intensamente. Incluso sintiéndose apenada y sumamente expuesta: ¡Como podía aquel hombre hacerle sentir cosas que jamás había prestado atención!

-¿Qué es… lo que llevas puesto? ¿Es ese el uniforme de DT?

-Así es.

-Tú lo diseñaste. – replica dándolo por hecho. Tomoyo asintió sorprendida. –Recuerdo una ocasión que Shaoran se quejaba de este uniforme y algo con relación a Kinomoto. Ahora se a lo que se refiere.

Tomoyo se sintió mas avergonzada y Eriol con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro aproximó su boca a una de las orejas de la joven amatista para susurrar divertido. – Creo que no sabes lo sexy que eres con esta ropa.

Una vez se enderezó pudo ver el rostro purpúreo de la joven y eso entusiasmo mas su actitud a ella. Finalmente observando al otro lado (ya sentía que la joven pudo haberse desmayado ahí mismo) añade- Hay pocas personas este día.

-Los negocios están un poco mal. Es todo… por eso estamos aceptando los servicios de banquetes para eventos.

-Hablando de banquetes te tengo una sorpresa: Pero tiene que ser cuando almorcemos… - observando nuevamente sus vestimentas añade- Al menos que pienses quedarte.

-No, no. Para nada. – Afirma Tomoyo y añade- Además tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Piensas ir vestida así?

-Voy a vestirme. Si quieres, me esperas aquí. – y haciendo señas a uno de los empleados se aproxima a este dejando a su esposo observando divertido su entorno.

¿Qué demonios le cruzó por la mente? Definitivamente no la cordura, piensa concienzudamente. Cierto que no le esperaba ver en aquel sensual y juguetón disfraz y no piensa que las otras personas lo vean mas allá de festivo y divertido. Pero los hombres- contrario a niños y mujeres- no ven en las vestimentas femeninas lo que ellas observan: el sentido de la diversión y temática, rápidamente en el hombre puede arrancar un deseo natural e inmediatamente los pensamientos corren a otras prácticas.

Y que otros hombres vieran en su esposa lo que él apenas estaba notando, no le agradó para nada. Incluso su ceño se frunció al notar que las cualidades físicas de su esposa se incrementaban y bastante usando aquel "no tan inocente" disfraz.

Y ahora más que nunca, vio que Shaoran no exageraba.

¡Ciertamente hay que recomendar cambios en ese dichoso vestuario!

Cuando Tomoyo volvió el sujeto rápidamente cambió su expresión facial. Estaba con las ropas con las que salió aquella mañana de la casa y ambos salieron del establecimiento para dirigirse al coche del varón ubicado a varias calles mas abajo. Fue cuando se fijó en un local que abriría a pocas puertas de la joven: "Detalles Tentadores: Su nuevo bistró" en enorme letras anunciando su próxima apertura. Los ojos amatistas se habían percatado del nuevo negocio a pocas puertas del suyo y además de afiches en las ventanas aun cubiertas que con detalles de postres y personas degustando sabrosas confiterías anunciaban que ahora habría competencia en su calle.

"Era de esperarse" piensa Eriol a sus adentros cuando se percata de los carteles y el aviso. "No todo dura para siempre" observa los ojos de la amatista que tratan de pasar desapercibidos ante el hombre y la inminente posible amenaza a pocas puertas de Dulces Tentaciones.

El hombre de mirada añil sabe como hombre de negocios que muchos esperan nuevas oportunidades o mercados jamás explorados para insertarse en los mismos y volverse una "Competencia" que busca al final un monopolio del mercado. Al momento que una empresa como Dulces Tentaciones se da a conocer en una revista de alcance nacional, muchos comerciantes e inversionistas, estudian tácticas para sacar el mayor provecho y si tienen mayor disponibilidad de capital, sacar del negocio a la competencia que le mostró lo exitoso de aquel "Nicho" en el mercado.

Eriol abrió la puerta del coche por el lado de Tomoyo y esta lo abordó en silencio. Una vez arrancó el vehiculo por la avenida, ambos no tenían nada que decirse. O probablemente no se atrevían. Fue el hombre quien rompió la monotonía diciendo. – Un nuevo negocio…

-Dulces Tentaciones permanecerá siendo el mismo. No pretendo combatir la competencia…

-Me sorprendes. Muchos entrarían en miedo ante la inminente venida de un rival.

-Puedes pensarlo que así es. Pero creo que mi negocio vale la pena de la lucha pero no a sus términos. Tenemos clientes fieles y fuimos los pioneros en este negocio.

-¿Has pensado que harás cuando Shaoran se marche? – Tomoyo le observó sorprendida ante aquella inquisición- Es decir… - suspira sintiéndose avergonzado.

-¿Acaso Li se marcha de China?

-Ahora mismo el futuro de Li es bastante incierto.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Eriol?- ahora sonando inquieta por sus palabras.

-Solo se que es posible que Li se marche: Ahora que Sakura trabaja en el preescolar no tienes mucha ayuda en Dulces Tentaciones. Es momento que vayas considerando a contratar otro administrador.

-No puedo hacer eso sin antes hablar con Li – con tono de voz preocupado añade- ¿Por qué crees que Li se irá?

-Escucha Tomoyo: conozco a Li y jamás se irá sin ponerte en sobre aviso pero también conozco a Ieran Li. –Endureciendo su mirada- la decisión de esta venir de China no es coincidencia o mero capricho. No dudo mucho que Meiling le informara del gran peligro que representa Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo lo observa con intensidad y con una ceja levemente alzada. Con un tono de voz precavido le dice mientras este mantiene la mirada en el camino.- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

-He deducido por la decisión de Shaoran de que Nakuru pasara la noche en casa de Sakura. ¿Acaso Sakura necesitaba en verdad pasar la noche acompañada de Nakuru? ¿Por qué Shaoran no podía quedarse acompañándole? Pienso y conociendo la mente de los Li, que aun anoche eran vigilados y aunque volvió a su casa no lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar a alguien acompañando a Kinomoto.

-¿Teme por su vida?

-No, no su vida. Pero si su decisión. Sabe que intimidante pueden llegar a ser sus parientes cuando se lo proponen. Ieran Li es una mujer muy enérgica Tomoyo, pero también sumamente conminatoria: no es fácil estar frente a esa mujer.

-Entonces es seguro Sakura quiere hablarme de esto. Por eso quiere reunirse conmigo – Replica para ella misma pero siendo escuchada por el varón- ¿Crees que Ieran obligará a Shaoran a volver a China entonces?

Eriol mide sus palabras para responder.- Creo… que Shaoran es un hombre derecho y nadie ni siquiera su madre puede obligarlo a tomar una decisión? Lo que si puedo decirte es que Ieran no se retirará con la derrota en su frente.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada pensativa. ¡Pobre Sakura! ¡Pobre Shaoran! ¡Cuantos problemas podrían presentarse en manos de Ieran Li para volverles su relación infeliz! Y tan contentos que estaban ellos. ¿Acaso la familia puede inmiscuirse de una manera tan ruin en la felicidad de dos personas?

"_Tu debes de saberlo: estuviste a punto de casarte con Ebisawa Kana por exigencias de tu padre" dice una vocecilla muy parecida a la de ella en su cabeza. _Sus mejillas comienzan a arder tenuemente. "_Así mismo Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿Acaso no estuviste a punto de sucumbir a esta misma voz que te habla para casarte con Ebisawa?"_ escucha una sonrisilla apenas perceptible para sus sentidos añadiendo con burla _"Te ibas a casar por el bien a la empresa… o al rechazo de Eriol Hiragizawa… este mismo hombre que ha cerrado su corazón y sus sentimientos a ti… al menos no amabas a Kana pero lo duro es que tu amando a Eriol este ni te mira como mujer…" _

El Sobresalto en su persona al verse con las manos de Eriol sobre las suyas la sacó de sus destructivos pensamientos. La voz de él fue la que respondió a su silenciosa pregunta al decir- Estabas temblando. No me respondías… ¿Estás bien?

Ya habían llegado al sitio donde Eriol la había llevado a almorzar. Al cruzar una esquina poco transitada. Pero sus miradas se cruzaron y el varón llegó a ver todo el dolor cerrado en aquellas esferas amatistas que parecían miserables y carentes de vida.

Y el verle así casi le parte el alma. Y en pocos segundos el varón se vio rodeando el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos y ella permitió aquel contacto que tanta falta le hace. Sus pensamientos volvieron a encaminarse en la dirección correcta y la voz de la duda poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

La sensación de protegerla de aquello que le atemoriza tomó posesión de la mente y el cuerpo del hombre. Tal vez podría ser un error rendirse ante aquella necesidad primitiva del género masculino pero verle en tal condición, mostrando su temor y cierta debilidad, le llenó de ánimos para salvaguardarla de aquello que le preocupaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus rostros fueron aproximándose poco a poco a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

-No me gusta verte así – dice con su boca casi sobre la de la joven- Tan asustada…

-Tengo derecho a estar asustada- réplica ella- Siento que todo sale de control… todo lo que conozco… todo lo que he conocido.

-No te gusta perder el control. Como yo. Cuando veo que un cambio se aproxima prefiero no hacerle frente pero tampoco combatirlo. Dejo que las cosas sigan su curso y ver que resulta de ellos.

-Pero ¿Si cometes un error que te cuesta el resto de tu vida? ¿Acaso permites "Que siga su curso"? – Su silencio hizo que ella prosiguiera- ¿Acaso no ves lo mal que va esto…? ¿Todo esto? Nuestra relación está basada en una fantasía- ahí separándose de su aferre –Pensé que las cosas podrían cambiar entre nosotros. Que podría convencerte a ser feliz. Jamás me imaginé que en verdad eras feliz así como estabas… sin compromisos… ¡rayos! ¿Por qué accedí a esto? – Sin pensarlo dos veces toma su bolso del piso del vehiculo; se baja del coche y se dirige por la acera de vuelta calles arriba donde está su negocio. A pocos segundos una voz le dice "Detente" procurando no sujetarla en vía pública.

Ella continuó caminando hasta que un cruce de una avenida se lo impidió: muchas personas esperaban el cambio del semáforo para cruzar la calle y ella tuvo que esperar con los demás. La voz tras ella le dice- ¿Acaso no merezco al menos una oportunidad de hablar?

-Todo lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo es hablar- dice la joven ofuscada y atrayendo las miradas de las personas delante de ella y a su lado. Ocurriéndosele algo añade- Hasta que no enfrentes tus problemas del pasado, jamás podrás abrirte al futuro Eriol…

-No se que hablas… - Replica él frunciendo su mirada- el semáforo cambia y la joven se voltea dándole la cara. Un grupo de jóvenes disfrazados de cosplay pasan por su lado observándoles con perspicacia. - ¿Qué problemas?

-¿Acaso no me dirás que este problema de actitud y defensiva no tiene que ver con tu pasado? ¿Con tus problemas con tu padre? ¿Con tu madre?

-¿Problemas con mi madre?

-Eriol: estoy al borde de una crisis interna pero tú la sufriste mucho tiempo atrás. –Dice sorprendiéndole. – No sabes expresar lo que sientes y te cierras a la oportunidad de que alguien incluso pueda preocuparse por ti o tan solo quererte. Todo porque tu madre te abandonó. Comprendo esto: la amaste y te abandonó. Pero va siendo hora que esos traumas infantiles los superes o terminarás perdiéndome a mi también.

Eriol se sintió como recuperarse de una sonora bofetada que lo saca de su aturdimiento. -¿Perdiéndote? ¿Estoy a punto de perderte? – Aquellas palabras le afectan bastante y no entiende de donde viene tanto enojo y al mismo tiempo, tanta tristeza departe de Tomoyo.

-Nunca te diste cuenta que estaba siempre a tu lado. Siempre tratando de hacerte abrir a los sentimientos que tanto temes. Pero no voy a perder mi juventud y tampoco mi oportunidad de ser feliz por ti. Cometí un error en simplemente no dejar que las cosas ocurrieran: mi padre cometió un error y aquí estoy yo, siendo Hija Ejemplar o la Daidouji que salvaría la empresa poniendo como precio mi integridad y mi propia felicidad en una relación sin futuro.

-Tú impusiste las condiciones. No yo. –Refuta Eriol observándole con los ojos añiles llenos de seguridad y de ímpetu. –Sabías que esto sería un simple acuerdo.

-Y sin embargo albergaba las esperanzas que cambiaras de parecer. Que llegaras a quererme un poco como yo te amo a ti.

"_Pero es que yo te amo"_ dice dentro de su cabeza el varón_. "¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? ¿Por que no puedo expresarte con palabras lo que deseas escuchar?"_

Sin embargo Tomoyo solo vio la mirada del varón llena de muchos sentimientos pero todos mezclados en su persona. Tomoyo volvió la mirada a la otra calle donde el tránsito se había detenido y cruzó la calle.

Y esta vez Eriol no le siguió.

* * *

Cuando Femeeii recorrió los pasillos de la suite hasta el salón, se sorprendió al ver a los hombres voltear sus miradas a ella y reconocer entre ellos a Touya Kinomoto le puso el corazón en los pies. Al lado de este estaba su hermano menor y al otro lado del salón y al lado de Ieran Li estaban su suegra política y a la derecha de su madre, estaba su esposo.

Y entonces la muchacha palideció. De repente la falta de aire fue notable y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

Ieran Li dijo mecánicamente. – Por favor Siéntate: pareciera que te desmayarás en cualquier momento.

Touya no hesitó en alcanzar una silla a un rincón para la joven ante las miradas perturbadas de la otra mujer y la viuda Li no reaccionó de algún modo.

Femeeii tenía un millón de preguntas para Touya: pero este no le miró en un solo segundo al sentarle en la silla. Pese a su deseo de interrogarle hasta el cansancio, reprimió su impulso y observó a la mesa donde se encuentra su madre.

Y se fijó en su esposo: este no parecía tener deseo alguno de encontrarse allí. Se concentró en los siguientes segundos a revisar su Blackberry e introducir texto tras texto. Sus cabellos pulcramente limpios rozaban en su frente mientras sus ojos achicados revisaban el contenido de su teléfono. Vestido de blanco hasta los pantalones y a sabiendas de sus preferencias al vestir no dudaba que tuviera zapatos blancos también. Es sumamente delgado, no tiene complexión dorada como Touya y sabe como muchos hombres, pasaría desapercibido ante una multitud aunque no puede negarse que tiene su atractivo. Es un hombre que hizo una carrera de administración pero no la ejerce. Prefiere vivir de la pensión que pasa la familia Li a sus allegados y tampoco le gusta que su esposa trabaje.

Tanto él como Femeeii fueron obligados a tomar decisiones por el bien de sus correspondientes linajes y tanto se le notaba a ella como a él la pocas ganas en ese matrimonio.

¿Pero que piensa Femeeii? Ellos no eran un matrimonio…

Eran infelices cada uno a su manera. Trataban ambos lados de cubrir el sol con una mano. La señora Sung tenía mas hijos pero estos no tenían más de treinta y cinco, y creía (actuaba y vivía su vida), que tenía aun diecinueve. Los demás eran exitosos personajes de la vida diplomática y empresarial de China y por supuesto, casados entre los mismos engranajes familiares. Ella era la única de esa familia que jamás había pertenecido a la misma.

-Creo dada las circunstancias estimada Ieran, que este asunto se resuelva entre sus hijos y nosotros… - Replica con respeto en chino la Señora Sung observando con algo de duda y cierto rechazo al japonés entre ellos- después de todo, es un asunto familiar.

Permaneciendo inexpresivo y sin reacción alguna Touya se encuentra al lado de Li Shaoran en silencio y escuchando el murmullo en otro idioma entre ambas mujeres. No procura mirar a nadie más que el hombre sentado a la derecha de quien supone es Ieran Li: la mujer más delgada cuyos rasgos y miradas podrían asemejar al joven de pie a su lado. Según Li, su intervención tendría que ser minima a no existente, para poder controlar la situación. Contra su voluntad esperaba en silencio a esperar que le dieran la oportunidad de expresarse aunque la desventaja de no hablar y entender chino jugaba en su contra: solo tenía la esperanza de que Li no lo traicionara.

Sabe que la situación es delicada: Shaoran le explicó con lujos de detalles los problemas que se encuentra Femeeii en esos momentos y el grado de culpa que recae en sus hombros como hermano varón y representante de la familia.

_-En aquellos momentos, me concentré en aprender sobre los valores y costumbres familiares. Vi durante mi infancia que las mujeres de mi familia eran prometidas a otras familias con la oferta de quedar en el amparo en una de las familias más poderosas política y económicamente de China. Por siglos mi familia ha sido la piedra angular para la economía, la política y en sus momentos, la monarquía del antiguo reinado de la China. Así como puede rastrearse el antiguo linaje, así son nuestras tradiciones y costumbres internas. Mis hermanas al igual que mi madre y la madre de esta, fueron propuestas en matrimonios que le convinieran a ambas partes. Cometí el error por ser muy joven de aceptar dichas tradiciones y no refutarlas. Sin embargo, mi enlace con una prima a quien quiero como una hermana, me hizo reaccionar que lo que funcionó para mis padres, no funcionaría para mí. Mi hermana está casada con un hombre que no le presta atención como debería. Un hombre que no la hace feliz. Un hombre cuya dudosa reputación ha llegado a las puertas de la familia pero mi madre desconoce porque la familia Sung ha sabido callar los rumores vagos y que no tienen sustento la mayoría de las veces. La madre de Sung Ho espera pronto un heredero y algo que la enlace con los Li por esta generación incluso si eso es a costa de su hijo y mi hermana. Aunque tengo culpa en su infelicidad, cometió un error al dejar que siendo una mujer enlazada por ley y costumbres chinas, se viera envuelta en un desliz de esta naturaleza. _

_-No voy a pretender que desconocía la situación de Femeeii porque no voy a esconderme tras el velo de la ignorancia cuando mi realidad fue otra: conocía la historia de su hermana a su llegada a China, Li; y cuando fuimos presentados por Sakura hace meses ella me habló con claridad pero sin embargo, atrajo mi interés y yo la de ella. La realidad es que jamás pensé que esto fuera a tanto y ella tampoco lo esperaba así. Pero ahora, ante lo que ella dejó en mi contestadora me ha dejado claro que ella también se vio sorprendida por sus sentimientos. Luego su llamada Li, aclaró todas mis dudas que la situación es un tanto preocupante y no por mi; más bien su bienestar. Sin embargo quiere proceder con el divorcio de ese sujeto apellido Sung aunque eso signifique no volver a Japón. _

_-En efecto, es un proceso sumamente largo. Ella está casada por más de tres años con este hombre. En nuestra cultura el divorcio es aceptado en estos momentos pero con sus consecuencias y la mujer es la que sale mas perjudicada. Pero nuestra cultura no incluye nuestras tradiciones dentro de la familia Li: esta se rige por antiguas tradiciones que no solo condenan el divorcio y lo hacen inadmisible; el castigo por infidelidad incluyen la deshonra pública, el destierro de la familia y hasta castigos corporales ejecutados por el líder de la familia. La desvergüenza pública por parte de la parte afectada (en este caso Sung) y la humillación que tiene que sufrir Femeeii es demasiado incluso para ella. _

_-Quiere desafiar a su esposo. Y a su familia. _

_-En efecto. Femeeii tenía que suponer que tarde o temprano los informes de su "relación" llegaría a los oídos de mi madre – responde Shaoran mientras ambos se encuentran a solas hablando en el comedor del departamento de Sakura. – Debe de entender Kinomoto, que el mejor modo de actuar en estos momentos es presentarnos ambos delante de mi madre y de Femeeii: hay ciertos protocolos internos de las tradiciones Li que debemos seguir. Es imperativo que siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra para que salgamos airados de esta. O al menos, asegurar el bienestar de mi hermana. _

_Touya empequeñeció su mirada expresiva al observar a los ojos chocolates y decididos del chino. Tomó un sorbo de su té: había comido poco de lo que Sakura le sirvió de desayuno y ahora admitía que el apetito se había desaparecido. Si bien Femeeii habló en par de ocasiones de las dificultades "Familiares" que podría encontrarse en su camino de que nuestra relación se supiera… ¿Me quieres decir que ella supo todo el tiempo que la estaban vigilando? _

_-Correcto. Ahora lo que tengo que saber es que tan serio era la relación suya con ella Kinomoto. Se que se vincularon íntimamente y estamos entre hombres para hablar con claridad. Pero lo que me preocupa no es esto. –Shaoran carraspea par de ocasiones añadiendo- ¿Está usted enamorado de ella?_

_Touya se avergonzó sin embargo no se lo dio a demostrar al hombre delante de él: ¡Este sujeto es el novio de su hermana! ¡No va a ponerse a hablar de sentimentalismos y sentimientos con este extranjero que ni amigo suyo es! _

_-Tenemos una relación. Nos aceptamos el uno al otro y eso debe de bastar para usted ¿No? _

_Shaoran lo observó en silencio unos segundos y finalmente dijo – Para ella haber puesto en riesgo su matrimonio, puedo llegar a concluir que su relación es lo bastante seria aunque usted o ella no me lo admitan. _

-Kinomoto se queda – Responde Shaoran en japonés atrayendo los pensamientos del aludido y las miradas de los allí presentes. –De todas formas esta situación le involucra… ¿No es así?

En aquellos momentos Ieran dice algo en chino y Touya observa a los involucrados. Ieran Li parece llevar el peso del mundo en sus hombros y en su mirada indiferente y fría le recuerda la mirada de una estatua de mármol. A su lado, quien deduce se trata de los parientes políticos de Femeeii ve una mujer de complexión bastante obesa quien se conformaba con agitar su abanico constantemente frente a ella y los sudores le corren por ambos contornos de la cara: y eso que la temperatura es bastante fría por los acondicionadores de aire de la suite.

Ieran hace una señal con su mirada y para sorpresa de Touya se adelanta un anciano quien fue le abrió la puerta mas temprano. En un perfecto japonés para sorpresa del mayor Kinomoto la señora Li replica- Muy bien. Para no ser descorteses con el invitado, Wei traducirá todo lo que diga la señora Sung y su hijo al japonés y lo que el hombre responda en japonés y nosotros también ¿Están de acuerdo ustedes?

Shaoran no asintió y su madre lo presiente como una señal de aprobación. Ambos hombres permanecen de pie mientras Femeeii observa al frente sin atreverse al observar a Touya.

-Comprendo las tradiciones Chinas y las respeto, estimada Señora; Pero tengo que insistir que este hombre se marche de aquí. - Replica la señora Sung bastante alterada observando de manera nerviosa al alto japonés.- No puede deshonrar la moral de mi hijo ante estas circunstancias – bastante ofendida indica a su lado donde el aludido se concentra con observar con detenimiento al japonés entre ellos y luego a Femeeii: Su mirada no pasa desapercibida para la matriarca de la Familia Li. Es indiscutible que un hombre del porte de Kinomoto despierte el interés de cualquiera que se ponga delante de este.

Y no dudaba que había atraído a su hija hasta este sujeto. Se nota que es bastante impersonal y tosco. Sus amaneramientos bastante masculinos y rígidos. Su compostura firme y decidida.

-Creo que la presencia del sujeto no nos debe de importar en estos instantes. – Refuta Ieran con voz calmada a su interlocutora mientras Wei traduce al japonés todo lo dicho por ambas. – Ahora lo que debe de importarnos es el pequeño "impase" que hay entre nuestras familias.

-No pienso volver con él. Y espero que ambas lo tengan claro – interrumpe la voz de Femeeii en perfecto chino para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes. Wei se abstuvo de traducir lo dicho por ella- no volveré a China y menos casada con él.

-¡Claro que volverás! – refuta la señora Sung no guardando su porte como hacía con Ieran: que Femeeii fuera Li no significaba que le guarda el mismo nivel de respeto con que trataba a Shaoran o a la madre de este: Femeeii era una mujer y aunque su apellido pesa en la sociedad como un apellido de gran renombre y reputación social y económica no le debía ningún nivel de respeto ya que ella como matriarca de su propia familia pesaba mas que la joven y su hijo al igual que los demás varones de su familia demandaban respeto por parte de las mujeres. –No puedes deshonrar a tu familia de ese modo ¿Quién te crees? ¡No tienes permiso en primer lugar para estar aquí! ¿Crees que no estamos enterados que te escapaste con la Señorita Li sin el permiso de tu madre? ¿O De mi hijo? ¡Preocupándonos a todos con tu ausencia! – Responde señalando al hombre a su lado quien observa a la mujer que es su esposa y mas atrás al japonés no quedándole duda (si antes no prestó atención) de que algo había entre ellos dos. –Sung Ho no ha hecho otra cosa que pasar noches en vilo preocupada por tu bienestar.

Todo esto último fue traducido por Wei para los oídos de Touya. Este observó nuevamente al chino sentado al lado de su madre, quien le había lanzado par de miradas que por una extraña razón lo tensaban. ¿Preocupado? Quien se preocupa o cuyo corazón se inquieta por algo, existiría un rastro de consternación en su forma de hablar, de actuar y hasta de vestir. Pero en ese hombre no ve esto.

-Sabe muy bien Señora Sung que no somos felices ni su hijo o menos yo. –Responde la joven Li incorporándose y caminando hasta la mujer de obesa complexión.- Nuestra infelicidad corresponde que no tenemos nada en común y ambos queremos cosas muy diferentes. Voy a tener mas treinta y cinco años y aun no tengo a mi primer hijo… mi vida, toda mi vida he querido tener niños y…

-¿No irás a culpar a mi querido hijo de tu infertilidad, o si? Todos sus hermanos han sido bastante fértiles y la familia Sung es bien numerosa… Con todo el respeto señora Li; sus problemas para procrear no debe de tomarse como justificación para la falta de respeto que esta mujer tiene por nuestra familia: -y dirigiéndose a la aludida añade- te debes a tu esposo y a tu madre política y hasta ahora lo único que me has servido es una decepción tras otra. Debería de considerar una separación pacifica dada las circunstancias y no lo decido porque eso no es lo que quiere mi hijo o tu madre.

-Pues parece que su hijo no encuentra nuestro matrimonio muy interesante que digamos. Él mismo no me ha pedido un solo segundo que vuelva a su lado cuando estoy más que segura que mi madre los ha mantenido al tanto de que estaba en Tokio... ¿o me equivoco?

Ieran empequeñeció su mirada oscura mientras la señora Sung replica - ¡Insolente! Tienes suerte de que tu madre se encuentra aquí o yo misma te enseñaría a respetar… ¡Se nota que mi hijo ha sido tan flexible contigo!

-¿Por qué no quiere comprender que yo no lo amo? No me interesar estar a su lado. Y él no tiene ningún particular interés en mí.

-¿Amor? ¿De esto se trata? Amor no tiene que ver con esto. En mi familia por generaciones ha habido enlaces mas que adecuados en donde el amor no ha jugado ninguna parte en ello y han sido matrimonios exitosos; muchos hijos… la fortuna se ha acumulado constantemente.

-¡Ya basta! – dice Ieran con voz firme y la señora Sung guarda silencio al instante mientras los demás dirigen su mirada a ella. –Hay protocolos que seguir. Y casi todos aquí presentes sabemos que tenemos que llegar a un entendimiento y nadie mas tiene la última palabra que Sung. – dirigiendo su mirada finalmente al chino sentado a su lado. Este deja el móvil a un lado y observa a la matriarca Li con profundo respeto. -¿Quieres proceder con un divorcio Sung Ho?

El aludido observa a su madre quien mantiene una intensa mirada de advertencia a su hijo; de ahí observa a Femeeii y luego al japonés más allá: la mirada no pasa inadvertida a los presentes.

Y entonces es Shaoran quien interviene diciendo- Al diablo con todo – escandalizando a su madre y a la Señora Sung. Avanza con paso firme y dice con ligereza-¿A quien pretenden engañar? Madre: por mucho tiempo sabes las andanzas de Sung y te diste cuenta que cometiste un error con este enlace. Todos pudimos verlo… incluso su propia madre…

-¿Cómo se atreve? –Replica la obesa mujer sorprendida de la brusca intervención del heredero Li. – Señor Li: Será el cabeza de familia pero falta el respeto de la matriarca de la familia Sung.

-Me atrevo. Me atrevo para detener esta ridiculez. Por años la familia Sung ha sido objeto de burla y todo por las preferencias de su hijo – refuta Shaoran poniendo mas roja a la mujer- inclinaciones que no ha podido esconder gracias a la presencia de Kinomoto aquí al cual no le ha quitado un ojo de encima desde que entró al salón.

-¡Xiao Lang! – Ruge Ieran. Y en aquel momento la enorme figura de la señora Sung se desliza al suelo desde su silla perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Oh la has matado! – replica Li Sung Ho con amaneramientos incorporándose e inmediatamente agachándose al cuerpo de su inconsciente madre. Haciendo aspavientos con el abanico de mano de su progenitora sacude sin efecto alguno al rostro de la aludida mientras esta permanece inconciente.

Touya avanza ante la mirada sancionadora e incrédula de Ieran y se inclina para tomar el pulso de la mujer y espera unos segundos. Levanta la mirada al varón Li para decir. – Solo se ha desmayado. Recomiendo un poco de agua para cuando recobre el conocimiento…

-¡Tu la has matado! – Replica Li Sung Ho observando a Femeeii con rencor y luego a su hermano. Su voz había alzado unos cuantos decibeles. -¡Mataste mi mami!

-¡Yo no la mate!

-¡Le dijiste esas mentiras a tu hermano para desacreditarme! ¡Como pudiste! – Avanzando hasta la joven y Touya ágilmente se interpone entre ellos.- ¡Buitre!

-Tal vez quieras engañar a tu madre y al resto del mundo pero las cosas se saben, Sung Ho- replica Shaoran también colocándose entre el sujeto y su hermana. –Era más que obvio para muchos de nosotros. Solo que nos negábamos a creerlo. O nuestra sociedad pretende pasar por alto.

-Eso y que ha sabido esconder sus asuntos privados señor - dice Wei con seguridad interviniendo.

-Supongo que mi madre también estaba al tanto. .- Concluye Shaoran observando a su progenitora con firmeza.

-No. Lo desconocía – replica Ieran con seguridad y firmeza. –Pensé que… - ahí por primera vez mostrando turbación y observando al esposo de su hija con detenimiento. -¿Eres…. No has consumado tu matrimonio con Sung Ho?

Femeeii niega con su rostro lleno de vergüenza y tapa el mismo con sus manos.

-Su hija jamás ha sido tocada por ningún hombre señora. – interviene Touya con firmeza y dando la cara a la matriarca Li. – Usted tiene la autoridad suficiente tomando estos motivos como convenientes para anular su matrimonio y permitirle que viva aquí. Incluso en Japón es razón suficiente para un divorcio.

.-Puedo anular el matrimonio pero definitivamente no vivirá en Japón. Volverá a China y le buscaré un esposo.

-Oiga no puede tratar a los demás a su libre antojo como si fueran de su propiedad. –Refuta Touya con desafío.- Yo defiendo los intereses de Femeeii.

-Pero soy su madre Kinomoto. Y hago lo mejor para mi familia y para mi hija. Ella vuelve a China y este terrible escándalo se quedará en el olvido. Pienso en lo mejor para ella. Píenselo usted también.

-No se atreverá luego de este fracaso, volver a poner a su hija como si se tratara de la venta de algún inmueble.

-Si me atrevo: dirijo una familia de siglos de historia y de una reputación intachable. Femeeii necesita un esposo correcto y no volveré a cometer errores. Volveremos a china y la casaré con algún hijo o nieto entre nuestros conocidos. El honor de mi hija no será mancillado.

-Madre, no pienso volver para que me enlaces con otro sujeto. – Refuta la china con desafío en su mirada mientras su esposo ayuda a su madre a incorporarse ayudado por Wei. La mujer comienza a echarse aire en el rostro con aspavientos. –Ya deja de insistir. Soy una adulta y ya es hora que tome mis propias decisiones. Me quedo en Japón. Aquí soy feliz.

-¡Estimada Ieran! No permita que el nombre de mi hijo sea ridiculizado en nuestra sociedad… ¡Ho es un hombre! ¡Y lo demostrará!

-¡Madre: basta! – Dice el aludido callando a su progenitora y atrayendo las miradas de los presentes- No voy a demostrarle nada a nadie y es simplemente porque me harté de tener que esconder quien soy en realidad. – Incluso con unos amaneramientos que resultan en verdad bastante obvios pero ya sin el rencor demostrado a la china momentos atrás. - Si Femeeii quiere el divorcio se lo voy a dar…

-¡Como dices! ¡Sung Ho! – Dice la mujer a punto de desmayarse nuevamente mientras Shaoran mantiene un rostro ecuánime pese a las circunstancias. - ¿Acaso piensas darle la razón a sus mentiras? ¿Acaso estás loco!

-No estoy loco. Por primera vez soy libre madre… Femeeii y Xiao Lang tienen razón: Femeeii no me gusta. No me gustan las mujeres…

-¡Me va a Dar un infarto!- Chilla en total exaltación la señora aun incrédula de las palabras de su hijo. Con la ira reflejada en su enrojecido rostro añade-Óyeme lo que te voy a decir: si continúas con esas locuras que dices, voy a desheredarte ¿Me escuchas?

-No son tonterías madre. Soy homosexual. No me gustan las mujeres- ahí la mujer pierde todo rastro de color y la boca no puede abrirla más. No conforme con ello el hombre añade.- Y voy a mudarme… ya me cansé de estar defendiéndome y de esconderme. ¡Es el siglo veinte y uno madre! Y voy a perseguir mis sueños… ¡ ser cantante y poeta!

Al desmayarse nuevamente su madre, Sung Ho se aproxima a la china y dice con detenimiento. –Disculpa por lo que pasó antes. En verdad me ha tenido todo este tiempo bastante incrédulo de mis propias convicciones- Añade avergonzado.- Gracias por ser mas valiente de lo que jamás fui. Pero es que jamás pude aparentar… no pude siquiera actuar por honor de la familia.

Femeeii asiente aturdida y bastante perturbada con lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Dirige su mirada a su madre, mientras Sung Ho procura incorporar a su progenitora y ayudado por Wei la levantan parcialmente para llevarla a una de las camas dentro de la suite para que descanse.

A solas, Shaoran, su hermana, Touya e Ieran se observan con firmeza.

-No puedes desafiarme Femeeii; - Insiste Ieran con la voz como susurro.- perderás el apoyo de la familia si me contradices.

-Femeeii está dispuesta a ser feliz madre.- Dice Shaoran hablando por su hermana- Lo que usted ha dictado para mis hermanas, no le hace feliz a ella. ¿Acaso prefiere hacerle infeliz?

-¿Acaso crees que lo hago por su infelicidad? Lo hago por el futuro de la familia. Cometí un error al llevarme de la madre de esa – Observando con desdén por donde se marcharon sus invitados- "Cosa". Pero eso no significa que me equivocaré nuevamente: escogeremos un mejor candidato para ti. De los que si conozco. Inmediatamente tu divorcio esté resuelto te casarás.

-No voy a casarme con otro chino madre.

-¡Y piensas vivir en deshonor con este extranjero!

-Es mi vida… mis errores… mis decisiones. ¿Acaso no comprendes que no seré feliz al menos que yo tome mis decisiones?

-La familia estará bien sin Femeeii en China. Ella no es feliz allá. Lo es aquí, en Japón madre. Tiene otras tres hijas que le traen honor a la familia. Déjela ir…

Ieran levantó su mirada ante el rostro de expectativa de una de sus herederas y no se siente complacida; falló, falló enormemente con aquella muchacha rebelde y mostranado su capricho por las tradiciones o la importancia de su legado; igual que Xiao Lang. Pareciera que los Dioses le han castigado con hijos desagradecidos y desobedientes. Pero Xiao Lang es el jefe; haya demostrado deslealtad y jurado en contra de la familia, no puede desacatar una decisión de un hombre quien fuera de su renuencia es un Li. Es Xiao Lang Li, líder actual del clan. Y con todo lo que ello amerita.

Con una cabezadita asintió lentamente retirándole la mirada. Femeeii no pudo ocultar su expresión de júbilo y prosiguió a besar a su madre en ambas mejillas. Sonrió (aunque no le fue correspondida la sonrisa) y tomó la mano de Touya entre las suyas indicando de que podían marcharse.

Ambos saludaron respetuosamente antes de salir del salón. Ieran quedándose a solas con el varón prosigue diciendo- Que le haya dado el permiso no quiere decir que tengo el poder de anular el matrimonio.

-Lo se.

-Sabes lo que tiene que hacerse… ¿No es cierto Xiao Lang?

-Si madre. Estoy consciente de ello.

-Entonces no te queda más alternativa: debes de volver a China conmigo para anular definitivamente la unión de Femeeii con Sung Ho.

Shaoran no asintió y tampoco se despidió de su madre pero se marchó del salón siguiendo los pasos de Touya y Femeeii. En la puerta se encuentra Kumiko de quien Femeeii se despide con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica de ojos castaños observa con sorpresa al japonés detrás de la joven y este no le dice nada pasando a su lado cuando Femeeii se marcha.

Ella se queda esperando al chino para comentarle. – La deja divorciarse de Li Sung Ho.

-Así es.

-Sin embargo, ella no tiene el poder de interceder para evitar repercusiones y castigos a Femeeii. Y tenemos todavía el desastroso asunto de Sun Ho: ese… individuo estará de acuerdo de divorciarse de Femeeii pero habrá de compensar monetariamente a su familia. Pero por ahora, lo importante es tu hermana.

-Se a lo que te refieres. Me ha referido el mismo punto hace unos instantes.

-Entonces… -La expectativa en la mirada de Ieran estaba escondida en la frialdad que reflejaban sus pupilas. Pero Xiao Lang conoce a su madre y sabe que su respuesta, decide el destino y la felicidad de su hermana.

-Iré a China. –Réplica con firmeza y despidiéndose de la joven abandona la suite de la familia Li. Ella se le queda observando mientras se marcha por el pasillo y no evita admirar al joven por su entereza y sus dones para liderar.

Tal vez alejado un tiempo de aquel liberal ambiente él recapacite las cosas y permita que su conciencia dicte por él.- _"Tengo la oportunidad de que él vuelva conmigo y tal vez si acepte la propuesta de su madre de que me tenga como esposa"_ – piensa ilusionada mientras recorre los pasillos de la suite directo a sus aposentos.- _"Será mejor… mucho mejor. ¡Oh Dioses! Permítanme ser feliz a su lado y que él se complazca conmigo… permitan que Kinomoto sea solo un encaprichamiento tonto y vuelva a mi… porque lo amo"_

* * *

Nakuru Akizuki empequeñeció su mirada al arribar a la entrada de la mansión y ver al británico esperando por ella. Sintió el alma a los pies viendo el taxi estacionado a pocos pasos de este. Como saludo el hombre le dijo – Me marcho a Londres hoy; vine por los papeles.

-No están firmados… - Dice ella.

-Has tenido esos papeles por días ya… no puede ser que no los hayas firmado.

-No me importa que estés tan desesperado. Si quieres, vete y te los mando por correspondencia.

-Has tenido bastante tiempo esos papeles en tus manos y no te dignas a firmarlos... ¿Qué me asegura que los firmarás una vez me marche?

-¿Crees que me gusta estar casada contigo Harry? ¡Nada que ver! Ansío mi independencia. ¡Te juro por mis difuntos padres que te mandaré esos papeles firmados!

-Has tenido tu independencia por un año ya. Sin embargo no te decides…

-Déjame en paz. Te mando los papeles cuando me de la gana… ahora márchate de la casa.

Harry la observó ingresar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Con un suspiro resignado su mente capturó sus últimos momentos en su presencia antes de abordar el taxi.

Nakuru volteó la mirada por los vitrales de la puerta observando el taxi descender la entrada de la mansión Hiragizawa y respiró melancólicamente mientras se mordía el labio. De su enorme bolso, extrajo los papeles cuidadosamente doblados en el interior del mismo y leyó su encabezado "Acta de separación" escritas en inglés.

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de contenerlas cuando una doncella se dirige a su persona. –Disculpe señorita: pero un caballero dejó esto para usted. – extendiendo una carta.

-¿Para mi? ¿Quién?

-No lo se. Es occidental. Cabellos dorados- explica la doncella y se retira con presteza dejando a la mujer a solas en el recibidor con la carta sellada en un sobre de color celeste; el color favorito de Harry.

* * *

Sentadas una delante de la otra Tomoyo escucha pacientemente la historia de Sakura mientras consumen un té con galletas. La joven la deja avanzar en su historia no sin dejar de percatarse del estado anímico de Sakura ante lo que le cuenta. Tomoyo no estaba enterada de la existencia del hijo de Li pero tampoco le sorprende demasiado: Siempre los hombres cometen deslices juveniles que sus padres siempre exaltan o tratan de ocultar dependiendo de su caso y situación en vida. Por lo que ve, Shaoran es un hombre íntegro al enfrentar fantasmas del pasado como el hecho de su la madre de su único hijo.

Pero ¿Dónde deja esto a su mejor amiga?

¡Y ella pensaba que tenía problemas!

-Se que Shaoran no la ama pero pienso en ese pequeño: Un niño que crecerá sin su padre cerca. Mi corazón me dice que podríamos ser felices. Que él es feliz a mi lado y es posible que tengamos un futuro, juntos. Lo veo en su mirada. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Tomoyo?

La mujer de ojos amatistas observó a su amiga en silencio y luego de unos segundos replica- Soy la peor persona del mundo en dar consejos sentimentales Sakura- sus ojos entristeciéndose y tomando un sorbo de té mientras su amiga asimila sus palabras- No puedo decirte cual decisión tomar. Sin embargo si considero que es prudente que hables con él. No puedes abandonarlo para que él no tenga otra alternativa que volver a China. Formas parte de su vida y no puedes forzarlo a que renuncie a ti. Si él es inteligente, no lo permitirá.

-Tengo que ayudarlo.

-Entonces apóyalo. No le des la espalda ante las circunstancias que enfrenta.

-No puedo hacerme la vista ciega con respecto a su hijo…

-Y él tampoco lo ha hecho. ¿Acaso no me contaste que Nakuru te dijo que ha estado siempre pendiente de su hijo? ¿Qué le impide llevar una vida contigo y ser padre de ese pequeño? – Haciendo una pausa añade con seriedad – no dejes que los pensamientos envenenados de Ieran Li te hagan una mártir cuando no es necesario. No puedes sacrificar tu felicidad para complacer a una mujer tan fría como esa. No es justo.

Sakura guardó silencio y escuchó a su corazón y las palabras de su amiga. Luego de unos segundos pensándolo responde- Tienes razón- suspirando con gesto cansado. – Claro que tienes razón. –procurando abrazar a su amiga en agradecimiento por su consejo – Siempre has sabido ver las cosas por debajo de lo que aparentan. No puedo dejarme vencer por Ieran o sus palabras. Tengo que apoyar a Shaoran en su decisión, cualquiera que sea.

Tomoyo sonrió mecánicamente ante la decisión de su mejor amiga. Sakura la observó unos instantes para finalmente preguntarle.- ¿A ti como te va? No hemos hablado nada con respecto a tu vida con los Hiragizawas…

A Tomoyo no le sorprende la pregunta de su amiga pero si le tomó un momento el responderle. Solo dijo – Bien... digo, no todo es perfecto. –Sakura alzó sus cejas interrogante ante la simple respuesta de su amiga.

-No soy una experta en el tema…

-Tampoco yo…

-¿Tienen problemas?

-¿Cuál es la definición de problema?

-¡Ay Tomoyo! – replica Sakura compungida por la respuesta de su amiga. Los ojos de Tomoyo no le engañan pues reflejan una gran tristeza en sus pupilas. –yo aquí derramando mis problemas con Shaoran y su familia y tu con tus propios problemas…

-No importa Sakura. Ya me he resignado de alguna manera a los míos…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No quieres estar casada con Eriol?

-No en estas circunstancias. – Ante la pausa y la mirada de intriga de su amiga, Tomoyo prosigue- Eriol no me ama Sakura. Él está de alguna forma tan desconectado de sus sentimientos…

-¡Ridículo! – expresa la ojiverde no dando crédito a sus oídos. – cualquiera que los ve juntos saben que está loco por ti. ¡Todo lo que ha hecho por ti Tomoyo!

-Pero no lo dice… nunca lo expresa. ¿Sabes lo que es estar con una persona que no tiene sentimientos?

-Que no los exprese no quiere decir que no estén ahí. Estoy más que segura que Eriol Hiragizawa está muy enamorado de ti. Sino fuera así, te habría dejado casarte con Ebisawa desde el primer momento.

-Eriol le interesa las empresas Daidouji.

-¡A Eriol le interesas tu! – persiste la ojiverde con firmeza. – está enamorado de ti… siempre lo hemos sabido… Eriol jamás se habría casado contigo sino te amara… solo porque él no lo dice, no lo hace menos cierto.

* * *

Cuando finalmente le tomó la llamada, en Japón era bastante tarde. Un saludo en una voz femenina pero algo rasposa, indicó a Nakuru que finalmente se había dignado e tomar su llamada.

¡Pero usar el numero de Japón sin que ella lo reconociera fue una de las oportunidades que apuesta que le dieron el triunfo de que ella contestase!

-¿Diana? Habla Akizuki Nakuru-

-_Ah, eres tu-_ Replica ella notándose soñolienta. Incluso Nakuru escuchó el crujir de las mantas donde ella se deslizó para tomar el teléfono-_Son las cuatro de la mañana._

-Diana: no voy a tomar mucho de tu preciado tiempo. Solo que tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Es todo.

La rubia de enormes ojos celestes se incorporó parcialmente en su lecho y encendió la lámpara a pocos centímetros de ella. Con una actitud bastante desinteresada y algo ofuscada por la hora de la llamada replica- _Mas te vale que sea corto… tengo mañana una entrevista con Oscar de la Renta para una nueva campaña de publicidad de sus tiendas… es un contrato de un año. Y luego a la media noche, salgo para Francia. ¿Qué quieres? Si es sobre tu divorcio con mi hermano, no voy a atestiguar para manutención o compensación monetaria…_

-No te llamo para eso. Sabes que nunca me ha interesado el dinero de Harry o tu familia… nunca me ha hecho falta.

-_Oh si, eso es cierto. Ser la protegida de los Hiragizawa te ha pagado con creces y has encontrado el hogar y el sostén económico que nunca conseguiste de mi hermano. _

-No me hables Diana como si no me conocieras. Me describes como una caza fortunas y sabes que amé a tu hermano.

_-¿Lo amaste? _

-Voy a divorciarme de él de una vez por todas. Pero eso lo sabes. A pesar del año transcurrido tu hermano insiste que no me engañó. Aun persiste y yo…

-¿_Tienes dudas_?

-No las tendría al menos que lo hubiera atrapado yo. Pero quien me dijo que él me estaba engañando fuiste tú. Me juraste que tu hermano me engañaba.

_-¿Qué pasa Nakuru? ¿Ahora desconfías de mí? _

-Necesito que me jures… por lo más sagrado.

-_No haré tal cosa porque no tengo necesidad de hacerlo. De todas maneras mi hermano ya está decidido de deshacerse de ti. Si, lo cierto es que te mentí: mi hermano jamás te engañó. Pero fue bien fácil convencer a Kaho incluso que me ayudara a que te creyeras el cuento a intentarlo con Harry: Te amaba demasiado y jamás habría pensado tan mal de ti. _

-Diana… - Replica Nakuru temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Si no hubiera estado sentada se habría caído al suelo. – pero…

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees? ¡Me usaste! Me usaste para llegar a mi hermano. Antes de ti, mi hermano era solo mío y tu me lo robaste… usaste nuestra amistad para enamorarlo y que cayera rendido a tus pies… ¿crees que no te culpo porque ahora no me habla? ¡Eras una oportunista! Así que me valí de todos mis recursos y mi poder de convencimiento y te logré persuadir de que mi hermano te engañaba con unas de sus modelos y hasta lo descubrí. Tonta tu que te lo creíste… _

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras… ¡Lo amaba! Era feliz.

-_La felicidad está sobrevaluada Nakuru_. –Haciendo una pausa- _ahora si me disculpas, quiero dormir… y espero que sigas con tu vida excusada. No vale la pena aferrarse a dolorosos recuerdos del pasado- _colgando la llamada.

Nakuru se quedó con el aparato pegado a su oído aun cuando el sonido de descolgado inició. Su rostro está pálido y unas enormes lágrimas inundan sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿En que trampa había caído?

* * *

Eriol palideció momentos antes cuando la doncella le informó de la visita que le esperaba en el salón. Era desconocida para la ama de llaves que aquella elegante dama guardaba una estrecha relación de tiempo atrás con el protagonista. Tuvo que contener toda su indignación, sorpresa, estupefacción, rabia e incredulidad para literalmente armarse de coraje y descender los escalones de la elegante mansión.

Momentos antes, su preocupación radicaba en Tomoyo: la joven aun no había llegado a casa a pesar que el reloj marcaba la media noche. Sus pensamientos recorrieron la cadena de eventos de la conversación entre ambos aquel mismo día: la relación de ambos se desmoronaba. Sus sentimientos por la joven eran más que claros ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser tan honesto y sincero como ella?

Y todo tenía un nombre: y ese nombre es Vivian.

Entonces ¿Es una señal del destino que precisamente la causante de sus problemas de confianza e intimidad con la mujer que significa tanto para él se encontrase en los pisos inferiores de la mansión? ¿Qué se tomara las horas más inoportuna del día para visitarle?

¡Al menos Tomoyo no se encontraba y así no tiene que dar explicaciones!

Es la primera vez en muchos años, que volvería a ver a Vivian. La última vez que la vio estaba en la universidad y le había amenazado que si volvía a contactarla le demandaría.

¿Qué motivo la habrá traído a su casa en Japón y aquellas horas?

Sus miradas se encontraron y pese a que la calidez de los ojos añiles fue presentida por el hombre, este trató de no transmitir más que rencor a aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. La elegancia de la mujer delante de él no merma con los años y fue testigo que aquel rostro no cambió al de aquel de sus recuerdos mozos.

-Eriol… - fue todo lo que dijo la mujer mientras el pesado abrigo de pieles cubre un largo vestido de seda.

-Estás no son horas de visita Vivian. – Dice como todo saludo.

-Lo se. – Responde sonando nerviosa y no pasa desapercibido este hecho para el varón. - Pero pensé…

-"Pensaste" esa sería la primera vez… -Declara con cinismo.

-Cuidado: puede ser que merezca tu rencor pero sigo siendo tu madre.

Eriol cayó y la observó mirar a su alrededor buscando algo. Por debajo del vestido, el varón entrevé el traje de gala color dorado y pesada tela brillante.

-No te he visto en años y perdona sino soy cortés extendiéndote una invitación a sentarte.

-No vine por ti. Vine por tu esposa.

Ahí Eriol fue tomado de sorpresa y no lo escondió. - ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tomoyo…? ¿Conoces a Tomoyo?

quería que te enteraras así. Y por tu atisbo de sorpresa al mencionarla, supongo que ella no te ha revelado que nos hemos conocido- Eriol alza sus cejas y muestra su ofuscación a lo que ella añade- la conocí hace unos días.

-Buscaste a mi esposa…

-Dijiste que jamás te buscara. No mencionaste nada de ella.

-¡Te prohíbo…!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me prohibirás? Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras; quisiera que no fuera así, pero en realidad prefiero llevar los pases con la mujer que me dará nietos algún día…

-¡Que cínica eres Vivian! ¿Tu pensando en nietos? – El dolor taladra los oídos femeninos tras sus palabras- Como siempre, piensas solo en ti…

-No pienso en mí. No esta noche. Pienso en tu esposa…

-Lamento decirte que Tomoyo no está. Así que has realizado un viaje en vano. – sorprendiendo a su madre y esta no dejo de fijarse en la hora en su reloj. – Así que por favor, - mostrándole la salida por donde la mujer entró.

Vivian guardó silencio observando a su hijo, el único que tenía. El único que engendró y su corazón se encogió. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera ahora podía ablandar el corazón de su precioso Eriol.

-Lamento que aun sigas enojado…

-¿Enojado? ¡No estoy enojado! ¡Estoy furioso! – estalla el varón sorprendiendo con su ofuscación a Vivian: nunca le había mostrado la faceta de él. Y por el otro lado, jamás había vivido lo suficiente al lado de este para conocerla- Mi matrimonio puede estarse yendo al caño por tu culpa… la única mujer que he amado me odia; simplemente porque no puedo ser sincero con ella… podría perderla- dice con hiel en sus palabras mostrando su dolor en sus respuestas y su rostro pálido casi siempre adquiere un rojo intenso ante la agonía y la impotencia de sus problemas. – Todo por el temor que al igual que tu a la única mujer que le entregué mi corazón siendo un pequeño, me abandonó por perseguir su libertad… ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en mi lugar? Así que perdona sino soy una persona dulce y gentil a ver a la autora de mis días luego de una larga temporada distanciada de mí. Por mi podrías perderte en el fin del mundo y te mostraría la misma consideración que siempre has mostrado conmigo.

Vivian guardó silencio. Un calorcillo inexplicable subió de la planta de los pies hasta sus mejillas tiñéndolas intensamente por la vergüenza. La cabeza la sintió apretándose cada vez más y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle.

Mas aquella intensa opresión en su pecho.

En su corazón.

-Eriol… - dice con un atisbo de voz entrecogido por la congoja.

-No conformándote con destruir mi infancia, destruiste toda la fe en el amor, en la esperanza de enamorarme… ¿Ahora que piensas Vivian? ¿Tengo _Razón_ de estar enojado?

Sus palabras calaron. Y lo sabía porque las lágrimas recorrían el rostro maquillado de la mujer y una fina línea de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas era muy clara para el varón. Su disposición no retrocedió un segundo de su persona. Vivian enderezó su pecho (que momentos antes en cada una de sus palabras, descendió mas y mas) y asintió en silencio, procurando darle la espalda al varón y marchándose a toda prisa de la mansión.

La mujer subió a gran velocidad a la limosina. Su esposo en el interior la observó aturdido y solo preguntó. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? – Viéndole cerrar la puerta y el conductor arrancar a la señal del italiano.

Negó con la mirada y dice- No pude informárselo… no me dejó... Ni siquiera me dejó esperar a su esposa. – Sollozando – Quiero irme a casa Stavros. Quiero volver a nuestra casa a Grecia y olvidar todo esto.

-Ya olvídalo- dice abrazándole con firmeza- ya ellos se enterarán a su manera. Olvida. Al menos lo trataste. Trataste de hacer un bien. De sensibilizarte con ella con quien tienes tantas cosas en común.

-Ya no puedo estar aquí. Volveré a Grecia. Tú puedes permanecer en Japón y terminar tus negocios. –Añade la británica con la voz afligida por el terrible encuentro con su único hijo.- Ya yo no tengo más nada que buscar aquí.

En la salida de esta la puerta se abrió nuevamente para darle salida en su limosina y en ese momento, el deportivo de la joven Daidouji-Hiragizawa arriba a la casa, pasando por su lado. En pocos momentos se encontró en el recibidor de la casa encontrándose cara a cara con Eriol.

No tuvo ni oportunidad de preguntar, siendo el varón que le interroga (aun el ofuscamiento de su encuentro momentos después, colorea su rostro)- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Sakura. Estuve en su departamento hasta que llegó Femeeii hace un par de horas… ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar... pero no aquí – tomándole del brazo con sorpresa y ella se deja llevar a los pisos superiores de la mansión. Pasa por delante de la habitación de Nakuru cuya luz se encuentra aun encendida pese a la hora y llegan hasta la habitación del varón el cual cierra la puerta tras de si luego de ambos ingresar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que conociste a Vivian?

El rostro de Tomoyo palideció ante su pregunta y prefirió guardar silencio observando al varón esperar una respuesta en silencio pero su rostro (bastante desencajado, muy poco usual en su persona) le observa esperando su respuesta.

-No… no se.

-¿no sabes?

.-No. No se.

-Pero sabías quien era ella.

-Fue una coincidencia. Ella esperaba durar un poco más sin revelarme su identidad pero lo deduje cuando… ¿eso que importa?

-Importa. Importa porque me he asegurado durante mucho tiempo que se alejara de mi vida.

-Bueno pero los problemas que tengas con ella no son mis problemas Eriol. Si ella me buscó, no iba a cerrarle las puertas en su cara.

El hombre alzó la ceja sorprendido con su respuesta.

-No es mi madre. No es mi problema lo que tengas con ella. Ella quiso conocerme y lo logró. Lo único que no pensaba es que tendría que revelarme tan pronto su identidad. Y si quieres saber mi opinión… - guardó silencio unos segundos añade- me agrada.

-¿Te agrada? ¿Qué te agrada? ¿Su excentricidad? ¿Su actitud ligera y libre? ¿O el hecho que me abandonó siendo un niño?

-Cometió un error. Todos los cometemos.

-¡No me dirás que tu en tus zapatos la perdonarías!

-Por supuesto que no- admite Tomoyo de manera humilde pero firme- Pero está buscando cercanía. Tu cercanía. Es tu madre. Es lógico que una madre quiera tener contacto con su hijo.

-No irás a decirme que si tu padre pidiera tu cercanía y tu perdón se lo darías. Y no digas que si, porque no lo creo.

-¿No lo crees?

-No. Porque… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que charlaste con él?

-Eso no viene al caso. Hablamos de tu mamá. No de mi padre.

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo: somos tan tercos como el otro. Vienes nuevamente a darme lecciones de filosofía materna y comunicación y tú no puedes hablar dos minutos con tu padre…

-¡Mi padre trató de venderme a un hombre para salvar su empresa!

-Y mi madre me cambió por su libertad. Son tal para cual Tomoyo. –Haciendo una pausa- ¿Ahora que tanto habrás sacado de tu padre para vender a un ser querido por dinero o aprenderás de mi madre para abandonar a quien te ame?

La mirada de Tomoyo se ensombreció ante aquello. Eriol se dio cuenta que había cruzado la línea entre respeto y cordura en aquella situación y trató de disculparse. Pero Tomoyo lo observa con los ojos claros y brillaron un segundo ante lo escuchado por el hombre.

-¿Esa era Vivian la que salía en la limosina cuando llegué? – él no asintió y ella dijo. – No soy como mi padre: anteponiendo sus lujos, comodidades y triunfos por encima de su familia. No soy como él Eriol. Y tu lo sabes.

.-Lo se.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas para lastimarme? ¿Qué planeas con herirme con tus palabras?

Eriol no asiente y tampoco responde. Tomoyo se aproxima a su persona y replica con voz tenue. – No soy como mi padre… no soy como tu madre. – abrazándose a él con firmeza y respirando sobre su pecho. Poco a poco Eriol siente la calidez de aquel contacto y su respirar sobre la camisa de algodón y la ternura de sus palabras. – ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? ¿Cómo cuando nos conocimos? ¿Recuerdas el día del festival de las flores?

-¿Qué si lo recuerdo? – dice con añoranza relajando su porte ante el contacto de la muchacha. Cierra sus ojos amatistas sintiendo los brazos del hombre responder a su contacto físico. –Vestías ese precioso kimono lavanda… pensé que nunca había visto mujer mas hermosa.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser sinceros con el otro? ¿A que le temes? – Pregunta ahí alzando su mirada y observando a sus ojos.- ¿Qué le tienes miedo?

-A perderte. – admite el varón susurrando contra sus cabellos. De todas maneras él es mucho más alto que ella. – A que te vayas… todos al final se van.

-No todos se van. – Afirma ella contenta de que alguna forma el varón dejase caer finalmente sus barreras y fuera honesta con ella. – Tu padre jamás se fue… Nakuru sigue a tu lado. Es tu mejor amiga…

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga. No se porque te trato así.

Ella acaricia su mejilla – Tienes miedo… que me vaya… como tu madre lo hizo.

-No me hagas lamentarme de entregarte mi corazón.

-El mío ha sido tuyo desde el principio Eriol… ¿Por qué crees que he sufrido tanto contigo? ¿Qué no me revelaras la verdad? Lo que te molesta… lo que te inquieta, a mi me afecta también. – sonrojándose ante la cercanía de sus bocas y sus cuerpos. –Siempre te he querido…

- He sido un tonto… un verdadero tonto. He tratado de pelear con lo que he sentido todo este tiempo. He tratado de detener lo inevitable al querer ocultar mis sentimientos o vestirlos de otra cosa. Lo he pesando tanto esta noche… cuando vi que no llegabas… me estaba volviendo loco. Entonces pensé en una vida sin ti… cerca de mí conmigo…

-Ella alza su rostro para hacer contacto con los labios masculinos y aquel beso comienza a intensificarse, mientras los brazos la sujetan con fuerza para mantener el alcance de su boca. La pasión latente se intensifica con los segundos que transcurren unidos en aquel beso y como si el velo de la duda y la incertidumbre de su destino desapareciera en aquel instante.

Tomoyo entendía que las cosas tenían que ser así; estaba enamorada de aquel hombre que le costaba trabajo abrirse y expresar sus sentimientos. Siempre fue así y sin embargo, se enamoró de él en un principio. Todos a su alrededor notaban la química entre ellos (si, irónicamente pensando en la palabra "química"), su risa hizo que gimiera en la boca masculina al cerrar los ojos disfrutar de aquella demostración de entrega y pasión.

Eriol se sentía desesperado y al mismo tiempo una explosión de júbilo en su interior tomó posesión de su persona y su mente. Al mismo tiempo, una ola de ideas retumba en su cerebro. Y entonces es que toma una decisión. Se separa de los labios femeninos al regañadientes y corto de aliento, roza la mejilla escarlata con su mano al notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de Tomoyo. – Yo… no acostumbro a dejar entrar a nadie en mi vida… temo confrontar algo nuevamente de lo que no me puedo recuperar… quiero hacerte feliz… verdaderamente feliz si tu me lo permites.

Tomoyo asiente en silencio respondiendo a su caricia al entrelazar sus manos con la de ella y dice por lo bajito. – Podríamos intentarlo… ver donde nos lleva… - Haciendo una pausa – Yo te amo. – Confiesa roja – No voy a forzarte que me lo digas de vuelta, pero esperaré a que estés listo para decírmelo. – Y mas roja aun admite – Pero… quisiera… me gustaría… - aun mas roja- es decir… - observando a su alrededor. – estamos en tu habitación… quisiera…- tartamudeando y baja su mirada ofuscada. Respira en par de ocasiones y ante la mirada interrogante del sujeto quien comprende de repente lo que puede ser que ella quiere.

Y su mirada lo convence irremediablemente de lo que en silencio Tomoyo quiere decir.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? – Tomoyo no asiente pero su mirada es bien apenada. - ¿Conmigo?

-Solo si tú quieres. – Admite ella- Debo decirte que desde aquella noche… en el sofá… yo…

Eriol la calla – Me encanta eso de ti: - dice satisfecho y sonriendo con complicidad- No todas se aventurarían a decir una cosa como esa. Usualmente somos los hombres quienes las tratamos de convencer a ustedes… me parece una brisa fresca lo que intentas de hacer…

-¡No te burles! – replica con un puchero. –Yo…

-Mí querida Amatista: - dice rozando su mejilla nuevamente y posando sus dedos sobre sus labios sonrosados. – Llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras y como quieras… - murmura con voz grave y rasposa sobre sus labios. – De todas maneras llegaríamos hasta este momento… te he deseado desde el primer momento que posé mis ojos en ti… -Nuevamente robándose el aliento de su boca al contacto con sus labios y cerrando ambos los ojos mientras las caricias son las declaraciones silenciosas de todo su sentir por el otro.

* * *

Sakura se incorporó al escuchar los toques a la puerta. Una vez que se hicieron constantes anexándose al timbre del departamento, le tomó bastante trabajo ganar conciencia. Observa su reloj despertador notando que apenas son las seis de la mañana. ¡Absurdo! ¿Quién vendría a las seis de la mañana? Al salir de su habitación luego de colocarse un sobretodo sobre sus pijamas, observa la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Femeeii. ¡Vaya el secreto de ella y su hermano! Ni en un millón de años habría creído que esos dos en verdad tuvieran una relación o mucho menos, que se amaran. Pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? Fuera de lo molestoso de su hermano, merece ser feliz. Pero ¿involucrarse con una mujer casada? Entonces recordó lo que él mismo le dijo la noche anterior.

"_A veces no sabemos como y por que nuestros sentimientos se van a las personas mas insospechadas. Jamás me imaginé que me sentiría así por una mujer que resulta ser hermana de ese chino." Admite con sus ojos sobre los verde de su hermana una vez ambos se quedan a solas al Femeeii marcharse a servirles un poco de Té. Shaoran los había acompañado pero se marchó nuevamente sin mucho que decir. "Por lo pronto, acompañaré a Femeeii a china por si algo se presenta. No creo que Li no cumpla su palabra en interceder por ella"_

"_Entonces ¿Te casarás con ella hermano? Con Femeeii luego que el divorcio de ella sea legal"_

"_Lo dejaré a su criterio Sakura. Por el momento, ella es feliz con lo que tenemos y procuraré que nada le haga falta nunca. Es una gran mujer." Sonríe y Sakura se aturde en ver a su hermano…feliz. _

"_Ella es una excelente persona. Y me alegra que la quieras." Haciendo una pausa lo mira con complicidad para añadir "Te han gustado peores" _

_Touya hizo caso omiso al comentario pues Femeeii volvía a la salita con el té. _

Los nuevos toques la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Apresurándose para llegar a la puerta para que los toques no despierten a su amiga. Una vez que la abre se sorprende para observar nada menos que al hombre de mirada chocolate.

Y al mirar a sus ojos supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

-¡Shaoran!

-Disculpa que venga tan temprano. Necesito hablar contigo si me lo permites.

-Si, claro – Dice moviéndose a un lado para que el varón pase. Detrás de él cierra la puerta. Este mantiene su mirada altiva y atractiva pero sus ojos parecen tristes. Y el corazón de la ojiverde se compunge al observarle en tales condiciones.

-Sakura… esto no es fácil para mí decirlo…

-Vuelves a China –Shaoran alza las cejas sorprendido mientras con aspecto triste y voz desalentada ella concluye- Mi hermano me advirtió que pasaría.

-Tengo que ir a presentarme ante los ancianos de la Familia y todo el consorcio. Además de interceder ante la familia por el divorcio de Femeeii. Tengo que regirme por una serie de costumbres y no se trata de mí. Es mi hermana.

Sakura lo invita a sentarse y lo hace en el sillón a pocos centímetros del sofá que Sakura se sienta. Ella permanece silenciosa y cabizbaja. No puede mirarle a los ojos: su mirada la traicionaría.

-Espero que lo entiendas- dice Shaoran preocupado al notarla tan silenciosa y cabizbaja. Ella asiente en silencio y al notar su desánimo Shaoran toma sus manos entre las suyas provocando que ella le observara a su rostro. Este aproximándose a ella y quedándose de rodillas murmura – No es un adiós para siempre. Pienso volver…

-¿Qué piensa tu madre de esto? ¿Te dejará volver?

-Mis decisiones como ser humano, como hombre, no están dictadas por las órdenes de mi madre. –Recalca con su mirada sobre sus ojos. – Jamás… nada me impedirá estar contigo. A tu lado. – sonrojándole. – estos meses a tu lado me han mostrado muchas cosas que jamás me imaginé experimentar por una persona. Voy a volver- tocando su mentón –Volveré y estaré a tu lado.

Sakura asiente en silencio y ambos se besan con roces cortos pero no exentos de melancolía y amor. Shaoran seca las lagrimas de Sakura con sus besos mientras ella se aferra a él con ímpetu ante la separación.

-Promete: sea un año, sea un mes… esperarás por mi Sakura. Así como yo ansiaré estar a tu lado nuevamente.

-Lo prometo – dice ella controlando sus lágrimas y sonriendo de manera nerviosa- Te lo prometo Shaoran.

El varón asintió con firmeza sonriendo y se incorpora llevando de la mano a la ojiverde hasta la puerta. Nuevamente se están despidiendo cuando el móvil del varón comienza a repicar y este tarda unos segundos para responder. Viendo la pantalla con el identificador de llamada no oculta su sorpresa al reconocer el número de teléfono. – Es de Dulces Tentaciones.

-¿Tomoyo? – Pregunta Sakura aturdida- Que extraño… ella no llega tan temprano.

Shaoran procede a tomar la llamada a pesar que iría al negocio a hablar con Tomoyo sobre su sorpresivo viaje a China. –Aquí Li- Responde con la mano de Sakura aun entre una de de las de él. Su rostro cambia radicalmente en pocos segundos perdiendo todo rastro de color en sus mejillas y observando a Sakura con nerviosismo - ¿es… Estás seguro? – Por el tono de voz utilizado por el varón, Sakura comienza a inquietarse y murmura ante Shaoran pero este hace caso omiso. - ¿Estás absolutamente seguro? No, no… ¿Ella no ha llamado? ¿Se han comunicado a la casa Hiragizawa…? No, está bien… yo llamaré.

Colgando la llamada Sakura se queda observándole en silencio pero su rostro y ojos hacen todas las preguntas de lugar. Shaoran primero llama al móvil de la joven Hiragizawa pero sale la contestadora. A continuación marca a la casa Hiragizawa.

Observando a Sakura con preocupación no le da respuesta a su mirada ya inquieta por el silencio del varón. – Si, gracias… quiero hablar con Hiragizawa Eriol. Es su primo Xiao Lang. – durando unos segundos escuchando - ¿Aun no se despierta? ¿Qué tal Akizuki Nakuru? Si, espero…

-Shaoran… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Algo ha pasado… - Dice Shaoran cubriendo el móvil con su mano para que no se escuche lo que está diciendo a Sakura. – Pero será mejor que vayas a la casa de Tomoyo y Eriol. Yo no puedo ir y tampoco Femeeii pues tenemos un vuelo que tomar a China con mi madre.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Llama a tu hermano… te lo explico. – Ahí escucha que una doncella le informa que Nakuru está en su habitación pero ha sido avisada de su llamada y es puesto en espera. Sakura continúa delante de él esperando algún tipo de respuesta a lo que está pasando.

* * *

Eriol abre los ojos repentinamente. Soñaba: su madre se despedía de él. Tenía tal vez cinco o seis años. Era una experiencia de fuera de su cuerpo: Vio como el indefenso chiquillo veía a la autora de sus días ataviada con un pesado abrigo despedirse de él. Darle la espalda y marcharse. Sus quejidos fueron inútiles para hacerle volver sobre sus pasos y no abandonar a su hijo.

Un suspiro en su cuello y el aliento tibio lo hicieron sentir aquella figura echada prácticamente sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió con satisfacción al notar el cabello que fluye como cascada esconder su rostro de su mirada. Una de sus manos permanece sobre su pecho parcialmente desnudo cubierto el resto de sus figuras con la pesada colcha de la cama. Pese a las intenciones de ambos de consumar su amor, terminaron besándose y luego, charlando. Algo difícil para un hombre como este que ninguna mujer se le ha negado jamás o no ha hecho casi nunca caso omiso a sus instintos. Y es que él tenía que decirle, contarle, narrarle todo aquello que siempre ha guardado bien en su persona. Y por supuesto, le contó la verdad de Vivian y su intención de volver a su vida cuando cursaba el joven la universidad y el apoyo incondicional brindado por Harry en aquel entonces que lo hizo ser uno de sus mejores (sino que el mejor) amigo del joven. Sin embargo decidió convencer a Tomoyo en esperar: Esperar alejarse de la ciudad… pensó en un viaje fuera de Tokio e irse de viaje de luna de miel. Una verdadera luna de miel. La joven lo aceptó sin muchos regañadientes pues ella misma encontraba que necesitaban tener una charla verdadera. Y él se veía interesado en hablar. Así que escuchó: ya tendrían más momentos, adelante para saber lo que era el amar en carne y sangre.

Y aquel sentimiento le llenó de satisfacción: más días como estos; amanecer con ella en su cama. Noches hablando sin parar hasta el amanecer. Hacerle el amor…

Que extraño sonaba aquello: jamás se imaginó a si mismo en un ámbito donde entregaría lo que llaman muchos su corazón a una mujer.

Pero luego pensó: jamás se lo entregaría a partir de aquel momento y es que ella se lo había robado desde el primer instante que cruzaron caminos.

Los débiles toques a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Los golpes se volvieron más incesantes e intensos a medida que se incorporaba lentamente para no despertar a la joven que dormía en su cama. Observándole una vez mas se aproximó a la puerta sin tener cuidado si quiera de cerrar su camisa. Al abrir la puerta encontró a una somnolienta (por las ojeras en el contorno de sus pupilas castañas), y alterada Akizuki.

-Lamento molestarte Eriol ¿Has visto a Tomoyo?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nakuru? Son las siete de la mañana…

-Exacto. – Afligida la joven muestra su consternación al añadir con premura- Algo ha pasado y tengo que hablar con Tomoyo. He ido a su habitación… ¡Eriol, no está! Y es demasiado temprano para ella haberse marchado a trabajar a DT.

-Nakuru ella está aquí conmigo… pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – notando un atisbo de alivio en los ojos oscuros de su prima querida pero no así la consternación se retira del mismo bello rostro de su pariente. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eriol: algo terrible ha ocurrido. – afirma la joven con un notable atisbo de mortificación en todo su rostro y sus palabras. – Se trata de Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo! Pero si Tomoyo está aquí.

-Si, pero es acerca de sus padres…- añade con los ojos acongojados. El hombre levantó las cejas sorprendido pero no aturdido por lo que la mujer le informa.- Es imperativo que la prepares…

-¿La Prepare?

Asintiendo añade.-Hace unos momentos me llamó Shaoran y colgando con él tocaron a la puerta. Hay dos oficiales esperando en el salón. Buscándote a ti o a Tomoyo. – Y en pocos momentos Eriol escuchó con lujo de palabras lo que su prima le informa y de lo que está enterada. Procurando que Nakuru no despertara a Tomoyo, este le pidió que se retirara y les ofreciera café o algo a los oficiales que se encuentran en su salón de la casa.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud y apoyó su frente a la madera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que las cosas estaban tan bien? Que por primera vez, podría ocurrírsele en su persona que era feliz. Ahora ¿Esto?

Y ¿Cómo informárselo? Observó al lecho donde la joven aun se encuentra dormitando bajo las mantas y no sabe como, pero decidió que es mejor que se lo dijera: Avanza a pasos firmes pero se encuentra nervioso. Luego de analizarlo unos segundos más, comenzó a zarandear la figura dormida en la cama. Unos ojos amatistas le devolvieron la mirada pero una luz en el fondo de los mismos le iluminan el rostro y su sonrisa al verse delante del rostro del sujeto de mirada azulada, esa complicidad surge nuevamente en sus labios y Eriol no dice nada al verse atrapado contra los labios femeninos sugerentes y ella que se le sujeta al cuello.

Unos besos exhaustivos son intercambiados por el par, pero Eriol se recuerda a si mismo que por mas que él quisiera ir mas allá, hay otras cosas mas importantes. Rompe el contacto y se queda en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Interroga al varón al notar su humor algo oscuro contrario a horas antes. Temiendo que su viejo temperamento o sus dudas tomaran posesión del mismo en estos instantes ella pregunta con un atisbo de temor en su mirada- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de nosotros…?

-No, no. Tomoyo no es eso: hay dos oficiales en los pisos inferiores. Preguntan por nosotros…

-¿Por nosotros? ¿Oficiales? Pero…- no comprendiendo sus palabras- No se para que alguien preguntaría por nosotros… ¿Policías?

-No exactamente. – Afirma el varón de manera precavida. Toma sus manos entre las suyas y observando a sus ojos le dice- Antes de que te diga esto te advierto que siempre estaré a tu lado Tomoyo. Siempre… pase lo que pase. Estaré contigo siempre…

-Eriol: me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieren esos hombres?

-Vienen departe de la embajada Francesa. Son oficiales del cuerpo diplomático Frances. Hubo un accidente hace tres días… - Tomoyo siente como sus manos pese al aferre del sujeto comienzan a enfriarse y su corazón a palpitar cada vez mas fuerte. - …en altamar… Tomoyo… tu mamá está muy mal herida. Les urge que partamos inmediatamente a Francia para traerla por aero-ambulancia.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mi mamá?

-Desde anoche comenzaron a salir las noticias en la radio y la televisión. Nakuru al menos me ha dicho que, lo están informando en los noticieros esta mañana…Un empleado de DT llamó a Shaoran desde el negocio.

-Pero no comprendo… ¿Por qué me necesitan a mí? ¿Por qué mi papá no toma la decisión de traerla en aero-ambulancia? –Ahí y por la mirada de su esposo, la joven pierde el poco color de su rostro y sus pupilas reaccionan ante sus propias palabras- Eriol… ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá?

Eriol no consigue darle respuesta con sus palabras: su propia mirada ha perdido la alegría que le inundaba un rato atrás y sus brazos son los que encuentran expresar lo que sus palabras se niegan a decir. Toma a la joven fusionándola contra él en un abrazo, intenso, suave pero bastante expresivo y ella le responde pero contrario a este, su mirada no se acongoja o se llena de lágrimas; su tristeza podría ser interna. Pero las lágrimas no hacen su aparición.

Y su corazón presiona con intensidad contra su pecho.

Pero el pensar en su padre y en su madre, solo siente la preocupación. Y eso la asustó…. Porque en su persona no siente la tristeza y la congoja que una noticia así le afectaría en si.

La noticia que pudo leer en los ojos de Eriol: Tetsû Daidouji estaba muerto.

* * *

**- Continuará. **

**-_Espacio Actualizado el 4 de junio 2010- _**

_**Me han llegado ciertos comentarios desde la actualizacion de este capitulo, que se han descubierto ciertos "Huecos" en las oraciones. Debo añadir que mi archivo original no tiene dichos huecos en la narrativa. parece ser que FFNET al momento de cargar el archivo, se come parte de los caracteres de la historia. Quienes me leen durante todas las actualizaciones y las historias, saben que esta no es mi manera de narrar: tragándome palabras y que si eso ocurre es un error del servidor. **_

_**Espero que me disculpen de este problemita ya que no es culpa de la autora ^^. Yo espero si que con esta re-actualizacion, el servidor acepte los caracteres que borró la primera vez y permita que la historia se vea completa, como originalmente fue escrita. **_

_- Fin de la nota- _

**Estamos a la recta final de DT. El próximo capitulo es la conclusión de tan controversial historia. Al menos muchas de las dudas que rondaban en el transcurso de la misma fueron aclaradas. Sabemos ya que Sung Ho no era de la preferencia de Femeeii y viceversa. Su mamá apuesto que aun tratará de vivir en negación. Por el otro lado, Shaoran ha prometido ayudar a su hermana a salir de tan problemático matrimonio. ¿Acaso Vivian se enteraría del destino de Tetsû y fue a advertir a su nuera? Pero Eriol no le dio ni oportunidad de explicarse y literalmente la sacó de su casa; si que nuestro guapo protagonista tiene muchos rencores acumulados… ¡Imagínense que casi le cuesta su matrimonio con la bella Tomoyo! **

**Shaoran vuelve a china con sus parientes pero ha prometido a Sakura que volverá por ella… ¿Debería esperar la ojiverde a que el varón cumpla su promesa? ¡Harry y Nakuru! En definitiva hay que ver que pasará con esta pareja ahora que Diana ha revelado la verdad a su cuñada… ¡vaya parientes que tiene nuestro fotógrafo favorito! Ya supimos que un empleado de DT –Taikaro – fue quien tomó el dinero de la caja chica durante el Festival de las Flores… ¿Quién es su cómplice? ¿Acaso lo sabremos pronto? Ha sido un capitulo largo y tendido: 47 paginas. El próximo capitulo y final, veremos las repercusiones en la vida de Tomoyo de todo lo que ha pasado. Un reencuentro no tan agradable entre los padres de Eriol que la triste situación los pone en el mismo terreno y por supuesto, la llegada de alguien del pasado de Tomoyo que pone a prueba sus sentimientos y los de Eriol… ¿Qué pasará a la conclusión? ¡Quédense y lo verán! **

**En una nota personal, gracias a todos… muchas gracias por sus constantes comunicaciones, correos, mensajes privados, reviews y críticas a la historia. Gracias a ustedes alcanzo casi los 500 rr y espero llegar a ellos para el cierre de la historia. A todos aquellos que me dan sus buenos deseos y ánimos vía Twitter y por supuesto quienes han esperado más de un mes para esta actualización. Gracias infinitas. **

**Saludos especiales a Mary (Bienvenida a DT y gracias por tus comentarios ^^) , Ana, Mariel, Scarlet Hino, Pao, Kjyme, Perla, entre otros que me han divertido muchísimo con sus suposiciones, sospechas, teorías e impresiones. No creo que jamás habría recibido comentarios más detallados y abundantes que lo ocurrido en el pasado capítulo. Muchos coinciden que la escena entre Sakura e Ieran estuvo para quedarse con la boca abierta. Lamento mucho si se esperaban algo mas departe de Touya pero pensé que contrario a Sakura, Shaoran ya había preparado a Touya para como interferir en una reunión con la familia Li y más con Ieran. No creo que a Ieran le habría agradado ser amonestada por un extranjero delante de la familia de Sung. ¿O ustedes que creen? Ahora falta saber hasta donde y como será el desenlace de esta parejita. **

**A los que leen la historia y son usuarios registrados, lamento mucho que no haya concluido hasta este momento con sus comentarios e impresiones y retornarles sus rr: mi Internet en la oficina – que es uno de los pocos momentos que lo uso con mas libertad- ha estado fallando desde hace semanas y cuando escribía y daba a enviar, se perdía la señal y todo se perdía X_X. hasta el momento solo unos poquitos han podido recibir sus respuestas y no saben cuanto lamento esta situación. Los llevo en mi corazón a todos y cada uno y no saben como me alegran sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y siempre leo sus impresiones ¡Que no dejen de llegar! **

**Se que muchos se preguntan hasta aquí abajo ¿Acaso ****no pasó NADA**** entre Eriol y Tomoyo? Lamento decirles que a pesar que hubo muchos besos, caricias, confidencias y uno que otro jugueteo entre este par, la historia es para todo público. Además no quise que ellos dos se entregaran a sus pasiones y luego esta situación podría ponerlos nuevamente a como los dejamos en el capitulo 15: sin saber si pisan firme en su relación o fue una pasión de una noche. Pero, lo que se viene pondrá en velo de duda la resistencia de este par… créanme… tendremos que tomar par de duchas frías por lo que se avecina jejejee. **

**Como les he dicho anteriormente, ya estamos en la recta final y tendrán que leer nuevamente y bien estos comentarios para encontrar respuestas a sus inquietudes y una que otra pista está bien puesta entre los comentarios que podrían leerse como un adelanto al GRAN FINAL que será en la próxima actualización… **

**Un abrazo enorme para todos. **

**Se cuidan,**

**Crys. **


	17. Capitulo 17 Lo que nos depara el mañana

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

"_**Perdonar es bastante difícil. Pedir perdón es mucho más. Pero ¿Qué pasa en el caso que no hayas podido pedir perdón o perdonar y esa persona ya no está entre nosotros para hacerlo? Estas ultimas 72 horas he pensado lo mismo acompañando a Tomoyo a buscar a su madre a Europa y a retornar a Japón con el cadáver de su padre.**_

_**Las circunstancias tras la muerte de Tetsû Daidouji son tan misteriosas como sus razones para empecinarse a navegar en mares con víspera de tormentas y monzones. Se precipitó a un mar que le reclamó con la vida, todo el daño ocasionado a sus seres queridos. La embarcación casi se hunde y poco le faltó. Los guardacostas y oficiales marinos, encontraron a Sonomi inconsciente en la popa del yate con un brazo roto y el mástil sobre sus piernas. Se salvó que este no le cayera en la espalda o en su defecto, la hubiese tumbado del yate. A las autoridades les tomó un día mas dar con el cadáver de Tetsû en altamar. No me predispongo a suponer pero… creo que este había decidido su destino, y fue antes incluso de encontrar el Monzón" **_

"_**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama."**_

_**Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**__**(1547-1616) Escritor español.**_

_**Capitulo 17 "Lo que nos depara el mañana" **_

-Te hacen falta tus amigos –opina Hiroshi de manera casual a su único hijo al este encontrarse en el estudio de este último. Este se encuentra silencioso, observando las llamas de la chimenea danzar mientras el autor de sus días consume un bourbon- Shaoran por ejemplo. Es tu mejor amigo y el enfrentar esta situación tú solo… (Toda la situación), siempre se puede contar con una mano que te auxilie en estas circunstancias.

-No podía exigir que estuviese aquí – replica de manera casual sin retirar su mirada de las llamas.

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo?

-No abandona el lado de Sonomi hasta que las enfermeras no se lo exigen y aun así pasa toda la noche en la sala de espera del hospital. Agradezco que Kinomoto Touya (primo de Tomoyo) se haga cargo de Sonomi cuando Tomoyo duerme, y eso es si acaso duerme.

-Y tú estás aquí: Haciendo control de daños y arreglando los servicios funerarios de Tetsû. Que irónica es la vida- ahí atrayendo la mirada de su padre- Un hombre que siempre se negó que cortejaras a Tomoyo… ahora te haces cargo de sus servicios funerarios.

-Un hombre que protegía a su familia de salir lastimada en sus diferencias contigo y conmigo, que llevo tu apellido. – Justifica al hombre ante la declaración de su padre.

Alza sorprendido sus cejas y no puede evitar el replicar- ¿Acaso lo defiendes? Jamás pensé que vería este día.

-No. No lo defiendo. Veo las cosas con otros ojos. Tu, él, Vivian, ustedes tres nos dirigieron a esta situación en la que nos encontramos Tomoyo y yo. Y hasta Sonomi es víctima de las trampas de la vida de ustedes tres. Te apuesto a que si lo hubiera tenido delante de mi, frente a frente se lo habría dicho.

-Las cosas han sucedido en manera un poco diferente al que pudimos haber predicho. Pero apuesto a que vio el mal de sus acciones ya al final de su vida. Aunque te lo admito que perderse el gozo de abrazar a su hija, a su esposa e incluso a sus nietos cuando estos lleguen, no es algo que quiera compartir con él. La vida es una sola Eriol. Aunque se crea en reencarnaciones hay que pensar que no hay otra vida igual. Solo recibes esta y hay que saber aprovecharla… perdonar a quienes nos hacen mal y seguir nuestro camino. Solo así alcanzaríamos la paz y no pagar nuestras acciones erróneas en vida.

-¿Y tu ves el mal de tus acciones? ¿Las de Vivian?

Hiroshi se le quedó observando mientras su hijo le devuelve la misma mirada. Se incorpora para decir con gesto sombrío. – Pagamos nuestros errores en la tierra Eriol. Tetsû nunca supo enmendar sus acciones, con Vivian o conmigo… ya nos volveremos a ver la cara los tres.

Eriol lo pensó un segundo para añadir con gesto cansino. – La Necesito. Necesito que ella me necesite. – Su padre se colocó a su lado y apretó su hombro en señal de compasión y simpatía por sus palabras.

-Ella lo hará su momento. Tiene muchas cosas que enmendar con su madre… y mañana te necesitará a su lado para sostenerla mientras le da el último adiós a su padre.

Eriol permanece en silencio unos segundos observando al autor de sus días dirigirse a la mesa de licores, servirse un vaso de escocés sin hielo y tomarlo lentamente. Eriol observó las arrugas que ya demarcan su rostro alguna vez joven y gallardo, que compartió un pasado en común con Tetsû Daidouji.

-¿Cuándo te marchas a Londres?

Hiroshi le observó sorprendido por su pregunta. Suaviza su mirada al responder- Estaré aquí tanto como ustedes me necesiten.

-¿Crees que fui injusto contigo en su momento, padre? – Replica con aquella pregunta que atrapa fuera de guardia al sujeto. Incluso su atisbo de sorpresa por llamarle "padre" no pasa desapercibido en los ojos añiles de su vástago.

Hiroshi no tiene una respuesta clara a su pregunta. Si bien tanto él como Vivian cometieron sus errores, la acción de su hijo vino a consecuencias de dicha acciones. Nunca ha culpado su proceder pero si ve la influencia de Tomoyo Daidouji en la vida de su descendiente; sus acciones son menos crueles, sus palabras menos hirientes al dirigirse a este y no repudia tanto su presencia como en el pasado. La muchacha ha resultado ser el bálsamo sanador entre sus diferencias y por aquello le estará eternamente agradecido.

-Creo que Dios me ha bendecido al obtener un poco de negligencia de tu parte. Y para mi eso es suficiente.

* * *

Ya hay pocas personas en los pasillos. Las horas de visitas han pasado pero no para Tomoyo Daidouji. Luego de esconderse en el baño y asegurarse que la enfermera del último turno se puso en su estación, sabe que tiene espacio de dos horas para compartir con su madre y luego volver al cuarto de baño.

No es que ella está en coma. En realidad Sonomi estaba bien consciente cuando fue trasladada en una Aeroambulancia, de vuelta a Japón. Y también lo estuvo un par de horas antes mientras era acicalada en silencio por su hija. Pero los sedantes para hacerle dormir luego de dos cirugías en su rodilla, le habían dejado aquel miembro bastante sensible para permanecer mucho tiempo sin sedantes y medicación. Ya los doctores aseguraban que estaría bien en una semana y ya podría salir del hospital.

Pero Tomoyo, no estaba bien. Su mente reaccionaba de manera lenta y pausada para todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor; sus recuerdos desde el momento que Ella y Eriol salen juntos en un vuelo comercial hasta Francia y todo lo que pasa allí a partir de ese momento es un remolino de pensamientos y recuerdos confusos. Eriol apenas hablaba con ella y se ocupaba de todos los asuntos correspondientes al traslado del cuerpo de Tetsû y el transporte de su madre en aeroambulancia.

"_Lástima que no lo ha visto mamá_" piensa ella delante del cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer. _"No ha visto que sus expectativas para mi felicidad han superado sus propios planes… ¡No se que pasó entre él y Hiroshi pero te puedo decir que Eriol no es como ellos! Me ama… en verdad me ama..."_ Sintiendo la congoja de su corazón pero solo por unos segundos: sus lágrimas se niegan a salir. "_Tal vez me rompa el corazón pero por el momento y hasta días atrás, yo era muy feliz. Pero no voy a permitir que el recuerdo de un padre muerto, manche mi presente y mi futuro. Él me traicionó y me vendió por lo que consideraba justo. Eriol y yo nos ocuparemos de levantar la empresa Mamá. Voy a ayudarlo. Porque la familia y todo lo que representa es importante. Pero… no puedo evitar no sentirme triste. No me siento triste… solo preocupada. Preocupada porque no debo de continuar sintiéndome así. No siento dolor por la pérdida de mi padre… ¿Cómo es posible que no me duela su muerte? El siempre estuvo para mí… no en el final, pero desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo puedo permitir que su traición al final de sus días, transcienda en mis dulces recuerdos por él en el pasado? ¿Por qué permito que me pasen estas cosas? _

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

El joven de mirada oscura observa de manera especial a los pequeños que juegan en el enorme patio de la mansión china. Sus arboles enormes y vistosas lagunas, sirven de escondite a muchos insectos y batracios que a la edad de sus sobrinos, resultan particularmente maravillosos. En su infancia, no tuvo mucho tiempo para jugar ya que su madre procuraba presentarlo a todas las familias y allegados de negocios de su imperio de empresas y corporaciones en todo el oriente.

Al ver a su sobrino de cinco años, caer de las piedras donde arriesgadamente se mantenía de pie para atrapar a la lagartija que era victima de la persecución de varios de los niños, fue que la puerta de esa habitación se abrió para verse cerrada nuevamente en pocos segundos.

El aroma a jazmín y lavanda lo puso en alerta pero no se dio por enterado de la presencia de la autora de su vida hasta que esta habló diciendo – Buenas nuevas: tu prima ha aceptado casarse con Sung.

-¿Su decisión o la suya, madre? –Refuta con cierta frialdad.

-Es un buen enlace. Tu prima lo sabe. Es concienzuda y sabe lo que le conviene.

-¿Has intervenido de alguna manera en su decisión?

-Ella hace lo que es mejor y apropiado para la situación de su familia y el resto de los Li. Al menos para su padre y su madre. – haciendo una pausa. – Tú debes de pensar que soy alguien particularmente… ¿Cruel? Con ustedes. Que vivo decidiendo tu vida, la de tus hermanas y tus primos. – Shaoran no responde y ella añade con firmeza- Debes de comprender Xiao Lang que una mujer en mi posición debe de hacer lo que cree que es mejor para su familia y sus descendientes. Nuestra sociedad exige lo mejor de nosotros porque somos el ejemplo a seguir de los que son inferiores. Es por ello que debemos de escoger las personas que estén más indicadas para llevar este grado de responsabilidad con nosotros y aliviarnos del peso que representa ser un Li. En especial, un Li de la línea directa.

Este continúa observando por las puertas a sus sobrinos. E Ieran sigue su mirada hasta notar con profunda estupefacción que uno de los que juega con sus nietos es el hijo de su hijo. Shaoran percibe su sorpresa y dice dando por sentado – Has alejado por bastante tiempo al niño de los suyos. Yo tomé la decisión de acercarlo a sus parientes…

Ieran no opina en el asunto y prosigue con el tema que le preocupa-Crees que haces lo correcto… eligiendo a la japonesa por encima de todas las cosas. Pero déjame decirte algo Xiao Lang: Puedes creer que has tomado la mejor decisión, pero yo sigo insistiendo que ella es lo peor que puede pasarle a esta familia. Es y será siempre tu más grande error.

-¿Por que madre? ¿Por qué ella no cabe en las creencias de la familia? ¿O en tus criterios? – Ahí dándole la cara. – Porque no la elegiste para mi… ¿Es eso lo que en verdad te molesta?

-Su hermano… puede ser que sea el adecuado o la persona indicada para tu hermana. No me interpondré entre ellos. Me ha costado creer que es posible que ese japonés aprenda a hacer feliz a tu hermana. Pero lo cierto es que lo he investigado… es un buen hombre. Es médico. Pero Femeeii no llevará la carga que tu si llevarás: Xiao Lang: Ella no es la mejor esposa para un Li. No es la mejor esposa para ti.

-Es esa mi decisión ¿No? ¿La piedra en mi zapato? Me enseñaste a tomar decisiones por mi mismo…

-Te doy la oportunidad de darle nuestro apellido a Kumiko. De ponerle a la altura de la situación y si eso ocurre, será la mujer mas feliz del mundo porque te ama. Y tú la llegaste a amar alguna vez.

-Si. Y como le he dicho, ahora solo le tengo cariño. Amo a Sakura.

-¿Crees acaso que una mujer así será feliz aquí? Todas nuestras tradiciones, nuestra forma de vida. Tus responsabilidades… Sabes que no es solamente a ti a quien juzga la sociedad sino también la compañera que elijas de por vida… ¿Acaso ella sabrá ser feliz bajo nuestros principios? Vienen de mundos totalmente diferentes. La conocí no lo olvides. Tiene un vigor que le impedirá seguir nuestras costumbres. Es una mujer sumamente hermosa y no lo negaré. Mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de nuestras conocidas. Más hermosa que Meiling. ¿Crees que una chica así esperará mucho tiempo?

-Puede ser. Pero me ha prometido esperar por mí.

Ieran relajó su mirada un instante para decir bien bajito.- "Esperar por ti" Xiao Lang: una mujer así no durará sin pretendiente mucho tiempo. – atrayendo su mirada- Eres tan tozudo: tanto como lo fue tu padre en vida – Ahí observando al pequeño que juega en los jardines con sus demás primos y añade con su voz recta y firme- No me gusta… no me gusta para nada esa mujer … demasiado independiente… demasiado libre. No se adaptará a la familia y tú saldrás lastimado.

Shaoran escuchó esto último sumido en un estado de estupefacción por sus palabras _"Tu saldrás lastimado"_ Captó su interés. Luego relajó su postura al pensar que su madre parecía preocuparse no por la posición de la familia, como trata de justificar, sino en las consecuencias para él si realiza una mala elección.

Tal vez, después de todo, Ieran Li si tiene un corazón.

-No es ella que debe de adaptarse a la familia, ellos deberán aceptarla. No creo que acepte una propuesta de matrimonio inmediatamente. La conozco. Pero la esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando ella quiera, estoy dispuesto a seguir a su lado… le guste a la familia o no. – Con una sonrisa de triunfo se aleja de Ieran para salir a los jardines y compartir con todos los niños quienes lo saludan con afabilidad y otros con miedo porque no olvidan que es el "Tío Xiao Lang"

* * *

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Asistir a los servicios funerarios de Tetsû Daidouji? – Refuta el hombre de descendencia griega a su esposa sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Su mirada no escapa de estupor mientras ambos son servidos de su desayuno en su elegante departamento japonés- ¿Qué mas te falta para entender que tu hijo no te quiere en su vida?

-No es por él. Es por enmendar a mi misma con el pasado.

Stavros le observa en hito pensando en las consecuencias de embarcarse a aquella idea. En un tono de voz reservado luego que los sirvientes se retiran este observa a su esposa para decirle.- No puedo decir que estoy celoso porque sería pensar en fantasmas y es lo último que le puede pasar a una pareja. No celo tu pasado con Tetsû o Hiroshi porque fueron fracasos juveniles y gracias a ellos, tuve el honor de conocerte, hacerte mi esposa y amarte por encima de todas las cosas- recalca con pasión que no deja duda de sus palabras. –Pero temo por ti y tu salud mental: nunca te has perdonado haberte alejado de la vida de tu hijo Eriol y ahora te preparas para un nuevo desplante. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo afectada que te encontrabas aquella noche que fuiste a presentar tu pésame a la hija de Daidouji?

-No lo hago por Eriol. Ni por Hiroshi. Lo hago por mi misma Stavros. – Con la mirada triste pero decidida.- Cometí tantos errores. Todos los cometimos…

-Y lo amaste. – asiente el varón europeo. – Eso lo comprendo pero estoy preocupado por ti. No soportaría que tu hijo o su padre te hicieran una escena en el funeral. Por favor… reconsidéralo.

-Necesito cerrar este capítulo en mi vida- insiste la elegante dama. –Agradecería que me acompañes. Me daría fuerzas.

-Por supuesto que te acompañaré – Responde su esposo observándole con detenimiento y añade.- Creo que sería bueno que volvieras luego… por un tiempo a Italia… o tal vez a visitar a mis padres a Grecia. Unas semanas de descanso, lejos de todo esto, te hará bien.

Vivian no responde nada pero entiende su recomendación: Desde el día que Eriol le confrontó de la manera que lo hizo, han sido pocas las horas que ha podido conciliar el sueño. La ensaña en la mirada añil del varón le hizo confirmarse a si misma que jamás obtendría el perdón de su único hijo. Que sus intenciones de hacer las paces con él y acercarse a su vida en esta nueva etapa como hombre casado, está fuera de discusión. Y aquella tristeza latente en su persona ya afecta su relación con Stavros.

-Tal vez tengas razón. – Afirma ella pensativa luego de analizarlo – Me harán bien unas semanas en Grecia mientras concluyes tus negocios aquí.

-No concluiré mis negocios aquí Vivian. – Afirma el varón observando la sorpresa en su mirada- Tu idea de venir a negociar al Oriente ha rendido sus frutos: tengo varios artistas japoneses ya localizados al igual que coleccionistas. Esta influencia oriental en las artes podría valerme millones. Es un buen negocio.

-Sabes que te lo propuse para convencerte que viniéramos a Japón… para poder contactar a Tomoyo y ver a mi hijo.

-Si, pero ha resultado mejor que tu o yo pudimos haber previsto.

-No pensarás dejarme en Italia y tú viviendo aquí. – Afirma escandalizada y el temor a perderlo se transparenta en sus pupilas azules.

-No dije tal cosa. Simplemente puntualicé que este será nuestro nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante y mientras los negocios lo permitan. Tendrás que conformarte con la situación de que tú y tu hijo, vivirán en el mismo país.

-Stavros…

-Está decidido Vivian. Residiremos en Japón. Y mientras los negocios lo permitan estaré en Italia o Grecia y volveré a los pocos días pero tu estarás aquí, a mi lado. Y tú tratarás de limar asperezas con tu hijo y su padre. Ya es hora de que exista el perdón.

* * *

Touya pasó por ella a las diez de la mañana en punto y no le sorprendió que su hermano llegase puntual: esa es la hora que ambos acordaron y aunque faltaba terminar de vestirse, le abrió la puerta con una bata sobre su figura atrayendo una mirada de total credibilidad ante la condición de vestimenta de su hermana menor.

Esta trató de excusarse diciendo – Me quedé dormida. El reloj no sonó.

-Si sonó: solo que no lo escuchaste por roncar como monstruo. – Replica su hermano haciendo que la chica se sonroje intensamente. Avanzando delante de él hasta su habitación este dice- ¿tienes algo de comer? Salí apenas unas horas de un turno de media noche.

-En la cocina hay té y unas galletas que me obsequió la cocinera de los Hiragizawas. Adelante.

-¿Cómo te fue con Tomoyo?

-No muy bien – réplica Sakura desde su habitación a todo pulmón mientras su hermano procura servirse té y morder con avidez una de las galletas. – Tomoyo está muy extraña… apenas habla con nadie. Ni Eriol logra que coma algo. Está muy paliducha y se vez mas delgada.

-Recuerda que cuando papá murió tú estabas en una situación parecida. No comías nada y no le hacías caso a ella.

Una cabeza surge por el pasillo y con la mirada fija en su hermano mayor esta réplica.- Tomoyo no es que lamente la muerte de su papá. En realidad, ella no llora esto. Se pasa todo el día en el hospital y luego en la noche no come nada y duerme. Creo que anoche no volvió a casa...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hace media hora llamó Eriol preguntando por ella. No fue a casa anoche. No me preocupé o te llamé a tu móvil– viendo el rostro consternado de Kinomoto – porque Eriol me aseguró que si no estaba aquí conmigo estaría en el hospital cuidando a Sonomi.

-Ya no hay más nada que hacer por Sonomi. Leí su historial y lo que tiene es una fuerte depresión sicológica. Ha pasado por dos cirugías… sus medicamentos son bien fuertes.

-¿Leíste su historial? ¿Cuándo? Si Sonomi está en otro hospital…

-Estuve ahí ayer… antes de entrar mi turno. Solo pasé un momento y Tomoyo estaba ahí acompañada de Hiragizawa. Pero no me vio: estaba dormida. Hablé con él unos instantes y luego me marché.

-¿Hablaste con los doctores? ¿Qué te dijeron de Sonomi? –ahí saliendo de la habitación y vistiendo un conjunto de falda y pantalón de color negro con una camisa blanca debajo de esta.

-Se encuentra en observación y que durará otra semana más en el hospital. – Haciendo una pausa- se que me dirás, pero creo que Hiragizawa debió de hablar con los de la morgue y mantener el cuerpo de Tetsû una semanas mas antes de su funeral. Esperar que Sonomi pueda asistir.

-Eriol simplemente acató lo que Tomoyo le solicitó. Además la cremación del cuerpo fue hace veinticuatro horas. – Sorprendiendo a su hermano. - ¿No te mencioné que iban a cremarlo?

-No, no me dijiste.

-Fue idea de Tomoyo. Eriol vio el cuerpo y…. bueno estuvo unos días en el mar. – No evitando hacer una mueca de entendimiento ante las circunstancias- Las condiciones no eran las mejores para un funeral de cuerpo presente. Ellos escogieron hacerlo de esta forma. Y Tomoyo insistió que fuese hoy el funeral.

-Me sorprende tu actitud. Siempre pensé que esta situación te traería malos recuerdos.

Sakura entristece su mirada al añadir. – Casi lo hizo. En especial cuando se trata de un hombre que estuvo tan cerca a nosotros como Tetsû. Pero Shaoran me llamó y…

-¡Li te llamó!

-La noche que llegaron a Hong Kong. Él sabe cuanto mi padre significó en nuestras vidas y que esto podría traerme malos recuerdos; me dijo _"Sakura, recuerda que las personas que mueren, dejan un pedazo de su esencia en cada uno de nosotros; así que no pienses en la muerte de Tetsû o de tu padre como momentos tristes porque cada uno, a su manera, han dejado una parte de si en ti_" eso me levantó los ánimos: que me recordase que mi padre jamás se ha ido de mi lado. Que sigue entre nosotros. – con una sonrisa observando a su absorto hermano quien no le retira la mirada. Con una sonrisa añade- estoy lista. Solo tengo que colocarme unos zapatos.

Touya no dice nada. La verdad y a regañadientes, considera a Shaoran Li tal vez el hombre indicado para su hermana menor aunque las circunstancias lo ponen todo en su contra: Sus responsabilidades como jefe de familia y padre -Tomaré un poco mas de té y llevaré unas galletas en mi bolsillo. Dios sabe que no he comido nada en horas. – Cambiando el tema pero contento que su hermana haya sido aconsejada de esa forma por Li.

Ya saliendo de la casa, ahora es Sakura quien pregunta. –Supongo que viajarás en estos días a China.

-No puedo al menos por unas semanas más. Li lo sabe y confío en él para asegurarse que el divorcio de Femeeii prosiga sin problemas ante su familia.

-No entiendo algo… Shaoran me contó que el esposo de Femeeii es gay. ¿Acaso tú lo sabías también?

-Tenía mis sospechas- responde escuetamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sospechaste?

-Sakura…

-¡Vamos Hermano! No puede ser que no me dirás como sabes que el esposo de Femeeii era gay más que ella misma. ¡Ella nunca dijo nada!

-Porque ella no lo sabía. Simplemente su esposo no la trataba con cariño. Estaban casados pero llevando vidas totalmente separadas. El hecho que siendo una mujer hermosa y tan especial como ella lo era, me resultaba increíble que su esposo no la apreciase tan solo un poquito.

-¿Crees en verdad que él no se arrepentirá y continuará casado con ella?

-No lo creo. Se veía bien deseoso de separarse de Femeeii. Li me aseguró que la compensación al ser Femeeii quien desea la disolución del matrimonio, será enorme departe de los Li. Como ocurre en sus tradiciones. Aunque hay otras cosas que en el momento serán evitadas ante los ancianos de la familia, como el hecho que ella lleva una relación paralela a su matrimonio.

-¿Tu te casarás con ella?

-No hemos hablado al respecto.

-¡Hermano! No creo que dejes de casarte con ella… más cuando se divorcia para estar contigo por siempre y para siempre… - añade con la voz romántica y embelesada.

-Sueñas como niña Sakura. Despierta: el mundo real es un tanto más complicado y diferente de ese que sueñas.

-¡No puedo creer que no te casarás con ella! Ella te ama- le recalca ya a borde del coche del varón.

-Es que tenemos que ver y estar totalmente seguros antes de llegar a ese paso. Al menos así lo pienso yo. El matrimonio no se puede tomar a la ligera. Y ya estuvo casada una vez; dudo mucho que quiera pasar por un segundo matrimonio tan cerca del divorcio del primero.

-No puedo creerlo. Ella volverá a Japón a vivir… por ti. Por ustedes.

-Ella tendrá seguro que ir y venir unas cuantas veces más hasta volver el divorcio definitivo.

-Eres el hombre mas extraño de este mundo.-

-Y supongo que si Li viene con una propuesta de matrimonio, vivirán cada uno en países diferentes y harán funcionar la relación...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando conocí a Ieran Li supe la clase de familia que es la Li, Sakura. Son unas personas encerradas en unas costumbres y tradiciones centenarias. Los Li no son desconocidos para mi… debieras ver las cosas que escriben de ellos en internet.

-¡Investigaste a los Li!

-Así es. Más por tu bienestar que por el mío. Y tu debiste hacer lo mismo desde el primer instante que descubriste quien es Shaoran Li.

Sakura se muerde la lengua un instante al escuchar aquello. Responde con cierta inseguridad- Confío en él. Él me contó mucho de su familia.

-Y yo he leído bastante de él: Shaoran Li es el único heredero de los Li… de toda la dinastía Li. Es una familia de las más antiguas de China. – Hablando mecánicamente y doblando una esquina. Comienza a lloviznar y el enciende el limpiavidrios. – Sakura: No creo que el Shaoran retornar a vivir aquí, sea una opción para ustedes como pareja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo eso. Que andes con cuidado y no te encapriches más de lo necesario. Te romperá el corazón cuando te diga que no puede volver.

-¡Que cosas dices! Claro que volverá. Me lo prometió. Voy a tener que esperar pero lo haré.

-¿Cuánto Sakura? ¿Cuánto? Si leyeras lo que leí de ellos en internet…- respirando un segundo y añade cuidando su tono de voz- Sakura: Los Li dependen mucho como familia de alguien que los dirija. Y el cabecilla de su familia ha sido Ieran Li pero ahora Shaoran tendrá que asumir su mandato de manera definitiva. Los Li, Sakura tienen una cadena de mando y organización familia bastante clara: Algunas de sus mujeres trabajan en los negocios familiares pero son en posiciones de un poder intermedio. Tu eres maestra… siempre has querido enseñar. Los Li jamás te permitirían ejercer enseñanza si Li decide volver por ti y formalizar su vida a tu lado. Pero tampoco le permitirán venir a vivir aquí. La familia y sus múltiples empresas necesitan a su jefe dirigiéndolos y no te conformarás en "_Seis meses aquí y otros seis en China_". Te conozco Sakura. Quieres enseñar… como papá. Quieres la casa pequeña y el perro que te reciba al final del día. Tal vez para conseguir todo eso, tendrás que renunciar a Li. Tal vez no vuelva.

-¡El volverá!

-¿Qué me dices entonces del desplante proporcionado por su madre?

-¡Te enteraste de eso!

-Femeeii me contó. Actuaste muy bien tratándose de una mujer tan intimidante y todos están sorprendidos que no cedieras. Sakura: una mujer que piensa tan mal de alguien que su hijo ha elegido como compañera, no pinta una buena relación de aquí en adelante. Ella no te quiere. No quiere a nadie fuera de lo que ella considera "correcto". Femeeii me contó de una chica que tuvo su hijo.

-Si, lo se Touya.

-Es su primer hijo. Ella siempre estará por encima de ti. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Ser la segunda en todo?

-No seré la Segunda. Shaoran no le ama.

-Sin embargo le ha dado el heredero que lo tendrá todo. Femeeii me contó que su madre planeaba convencer a Li dejarte a ti y aceptar al niño y su madre en la familia inmediatamente.

-Shaoran no aceptó. Y ¿Sabes por que? Porque me ama.

-Las responsabilidades de ese nivel, pesan más que las razones de amor o romanticismo Sakura.

-Entonces y en pocas palabras: tú puedes ser feliz con Femeeii pero yo no con Shaoran… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me desilusionas con tus palabras?

-Te estoy diciendo como son las cosas en esa familia. No quisiera que por nada del mundo fueras infeliz en una decisión que tomes por romanticismo. A veces hay que ir por el lado práctico.

Sakura escucha la lluvia dar contra las ventanas del coche y su mirada no se retira del rostro de su hermano. Luego de unos segundos en silencio ella persiste- Él me aseguró que volvería por mi, lo prometió Touya.

-Se que lo prometió Sakura. Ojalá cumpla su promesa. Pero mientras tanto, deberías concentrarte en el hecho que tal vez no lo haga. –Haciendo una pausa al notar el cambio en la complexión de su hermana dada sus palabras añade- Tal vez… me equivoque…- apretando las manos en el volante y añade- … podría ser que me entere de mas cosas cuando vaya a China. Y en verdad sepa sus intenciones contigo. Solo así procuraré decirte si tienes esperanzas o no.

* * *

Tomoyo llegó en el coche de los Hiragizawas dirigido por un chofer y llegó con Sakura. Esta había quedado de acompañar a la joven en la casa a alistarse hasta la hora de ir al funeral. El panteón de los Daidouji está ubicado en extremo de la ciudad de Tomoeda, de donde eran los Kinomoto y los Daidouji. A pocos metros del panteón se encuentra la tumba de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, los padres de Sakura y Touya. Este mausoleo fue construido por Tetsû en su momento cuando los Monohui, parientes de Sonomi fallecieron; primero su abuelo, luego sus padres y decidieron construir un lugar cerca de la tumba de Nadeshiko.

Muchas personas estaban congregadas en el lugar para darle el último adiós a las cenizas de Tetsû en el lugar de su última morada. El presidente de la Mitsubishi Corporation estaba presente, al igual que los Ebisawas quienes observaron un instante a Tomoyo una vez ocupó el lugar al lado de su esposo y el padre de este. Parientes lejanos de los Daiodouji, y muchos empresarios vinculados con los negocios de la familia y demás allegados. Incluso parte de los sirvientes de la antigua casa Daidouji dijeron presente incluso Momo, la vieja cocinera y cómplice de Tomoyo durante su niñez y juventud. Empleados de Dulces Tentaciones, suplidores y grandes clientes se dieron cita. Igual muchos de los ejecutivos y empleados menores de las Empresas Daidouji estaban presentes. Incluso parientes lejanos de Tomoyo y Sakura están presentes.

Se dio inicio leyendo un panegírico hablando de las virtudes y grandes logros de Tetsû: gran empresario, padre, esposo, amigo. Sus virtudes de quienes le conocieron engalanaron el discurso presentándolo como el hombre que muchos conocían. Los empleados y demás guardaron silencio, ante el discurso de uno de sus más antiguos amigos. Las lágrimas bordeaban los rostros de las mujeres; la incredulidad y tristeza, en algunos de los rostros de los hombres.

Silenciosamente y sin proponérselo, atrapando de sorpresa al varón, la mano femenina se deslizó entre una de las de él y esta la apretó rodeándola con delicadeza pero no carente se seguridad. Ella buscó su cercanía y Eriol se la proporcionó sirviéndole de apoyo en su momento, cuando tocaron el tema de su muerte a destiempo y la pérdida que representaba a sus allegados. Tomoyo escuchaba las palabras del sujeto pero no las asimilaba mientras era una de las pocas cuyo rostro muestra compungido pero las lágrimas no lo baña, contrario a Sakura quien tiene que usar constantemente su pañuelo para secar su rostro húmedo por los sollozos.

Touya permanece al lado de su hermana, entre esta y Tomoyo y sigilosamente apoya su mano en el hombro de la amatista brindándole el apoyo que silenciosamente podría necesitar una de sus más viejas amigas. Y ella lo aceptó en silencio.

Eriol divisó en la multitud muchas personas allegadas a él del mundo de los negocios. Y no era coincidencia. Pero el rostro que más le impactó observar desde el otro lado, fue el rostro de un hombre que nunca conoció en persona, pero si conocía por las constantes investigaciones que realizó de Tetsû y de su familia en principio cuando comenzó a interesarse en la corporación Daidouji.

Y no era el hecho de su presencia lo que le sorprende; es el hecho que este solo observa el semblante de su esposa sin cortar contacto más que para pestañear.

* * *

El hombre de alta compostura recorre el pasillo del hospital consciente de no extraviarse y seguir las indicaciones del número de habitación de la esposa de Tetsû. Sabe que su presencia no hace falta en el funeral, tanto como si presiente que puede hacerle a una mujer que sufre la pérdida de su esposo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la enfermera de recepción, llega pronto a la habitación donde se encuentra la mujer a quien no le sorprende verle sentada en la cama, con su rodilla colocada en un descansador y observando la ventana. Esta no se da cuenta que hay alguien ahí.

Luego de un par de segundos este dice con nerviosismo - ¿Señora Daidouji? ¿Señora?- finalmente atrayendo la triste mirada de la madre de Tomoyo.

La había visto en las fotos de prensa cuando las páginas sociales cubrían algún evento involucrando a la mujer. También la había visto a la distancia el día de la boda de los hijos de ambos. Era una mujer preciosa. Muy parecida a Tomoyo aunque sus temperamentos (Madre e hija) eran un tanto diferentes y él lo sabe. Tomoyo aunque estuviera triste, ella mostraba dulzura en su mirada. La indiferencia embargada con la tristeza, adornan la mirada azulada de la mujer.

-Soy Hiroshi Hiragizawa… el padre de Eriol.

-Se quien es usted- responde con un suspiro volviendo su mirada a la ventana luego de observar un instante la manos del sujeto, en donde porta un ramo de Lirios color lavanda.

Hiroshi procura acercarse un poco a la mujer lentamente hasta quedar al lado de su cama mientras aun sostiene el ramo de flores.

El silencio se adueña de la habitación y finalmente esta dice con melancolía. – No fue a…

-No señora. – Hace una pausa mientras dice con amabilidad.- pensé que era mas importante venir aquí. A estar un rato con usted dada las circunstancias.

Sonomi volteó su mirada a su persona observándole de otra manera. Este prosigue. – Usted no puede asistir. Y está sola.

-Mi hija me acompaña. Ella asiste porque es su deber. Yo no puedo ir. Traté de convencer al doctor y me dijo que aun no estaba en condiciones de levantarme.

-Es comprensible. – observando su rodilla enyesada.

-¿Son para mi?

Asiente ante la pregunta mientras observa cierto atisbo de vida tras los ojos azules. Extiende las flores y la mujer las toma, oliendo con lentitud el delicioso aroma que estas expiden. – Eran sus favoritas. Las mías son las Flores de Cerezo y de Glicina. – Menciona distraídamente.

-Lo se. Se que eran sus favoritas pues siempre procuraba regalar de estas a su madre en su cumpleaños.

Sonomi solloza en silencio tratando de mantener la compostura. Luego de tratar de ganar compostura pregunta.- ¿Por qué está aquí?

-No lo hago con mala intención si eso piensa. Solo que pensé que usted necesitaba compañía.

Sonomi observa las flores en silencio mientras sus dedos pasean por los pétalos de los lirios. –Mi esposo… fue un buen hombre. Pese a sus grandes defectos. – Hiroshi asiente – Fue un buen padre… ¿No es así?

-No lo conocí como padre pero mi hijo parece creer que si fue un hombre estupendo.

Sonomi abre los ojos sorprendida al momento de responder - ¿Eriol dijo…eso?

-Creo que mi hijo comprendió un poco mas la mente de Tetsû, que yo en toda una vida conociéndole.

-Solo quería lo mejor para nosotros. Pero su conciencia pesaba mucho. Por eso tomaba.

-Creo que en su momento y la inmadurez de ambos, fue lo que ocasionó nuestro distanciamiento. Me gustaría haber limado asperezas en el momento…

-Creo que se equivoca Hiragizawa: Mi esposo era un hombre muy rencoroso. Por más que hubiera limado asperezas, jamás le habría perdonado. No hay nada más oscuro para él que una traición. Y eso fue lo que usted le hizo.

Las mejillas del hombre se mancharon ante las palabras crudas de la mujer. Esta observa su semblante con firmeza y estudia su reacción: Sabe que este sujeto no es un hombre malo, y sabe que como le dijo, las asperezas entre él y Tetsû fueron consecuencia de la inmadurez de tres seres humanos.

-Yo… lo lamento… si la ofendo con mi presencia. – Dice el hombre sorprendiendo a Sonomi con su gesto de aparente humildad.

-No lo hace. En realidad aprecio su compañía. –Enderezándose un poco en la cama de hospital y dándole el frente dice- Debe de saber que me casé enamorada. Si Tetsû se casó conmigo por rencor o no, no lo sabré nunca. Si sabe que nuestro matrimonio fue un enlace arreglado y para Tetsû fue un mero deber familiar que cumplir mientras que yo viví enamorada de él mucho tiempo. Usted si se casó con la mujer que amaba.

-Estaba fascinado con ella. Ilusionado. Tal vez la amaba. Pero el amor se extinguió.

-Muchos lo hacen. No es nada eterno. Tengo fe, sin embargo, que nuestros hijos sepan conservar lo que para nosotros fue imposible lograr por el veneno que existía en nuestros cimientos. Su hijo es un buen hombre. Se que hará feliz a mi Tomoyo. Lo se porque lo leo en la mirada de él. Será un buen esposo… y en su momento un buen padre. – Sorprendiendo a Hiroshi.- No puedo hablar esto con Tomoyo. Se que está muy herida con su padre por lo ocurrido. Su padre cometió errores. Pero yo los cometí a secundar a Tetsû y guiar a Tomoyo a casarse con un hombre que no amaba como era Ebisawa Kana solo por alejarla de ustedes.

-Pero ahora ellos están casados. Y serán felices. No repetirán nuestros errores.

-Creo que Tomoyo ama a su hijo. – Insiste Sonomi y calla un momento. Luego observa hacía afuera para añadir. – Tengo tantos recuerdos gratos de él. De Tetsû. ¿Usted recuerda algo de él que le fuera agradable?

Hiroshi la observa en silencio y la expectativa en su mirada le hace profundizar en su mente e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al decir.- Puedo decirle de aquella vez que le echamos azúcar al auto del director de la facultad de Economía porque nos anuló un trabajo que entregamos. Al final nos reprobó a ambos.

-¿Azúcar? – Pregunta turbada parpadeando con perplejidad y no dando crédito a sus palabras.- ¿Anuló el trabajo?

-Tetsû y yo éramos un poco traviesos. – Sonríe y logra que a Sonomi se le dibuje una pequeña sonrisa y a continuación comienza a narrarle una desventura, aventura y ocurrencia tras otra, como parte de la juventud de ambos y que Sonomi desconocía. Como una forma de mantener presente y vivo buenos recuerdos de su esposo y no solo los últimos tiempos malos y la naturaleza real en su muerte.

Situación que Sonomi no discutiría con nadie más que con Eriol Hiragizawa cuando el momento de estar a solas llegara.

* * *

Eriol saluda distraídamente a los que se encuentran reunidos en su casa. También recibe las condolencias en nombre de su esposa y para Sonomi. La casa se encuentra llena de rostros conocidos y otros desconocidos de aquellos que logró ver en el funeral, pero sus nervios se encuentran de punta aunque no lo da a relucir físicamente.

Intercambia miradas con Touya Kinomoto en la distancia y este comprende en silencio la solicitud del esposo, quien no puede librarse de una pesada conversación de negocios entremezclados con recuerdos de Tetsû departe de un grupo de accionistas menores de la corporación Daidouji. Touya sigue su mirada hasta donde se encuentra Tomoyo sentada a solas en el enorme sillón de solapa roja, propiedad de su esposo y rodeada de un grupo de mujeres que hablan sin parar y ella parece lejana a su conversación.

Sakura no se ve por ninguna parte, pero la comida sigue saliendo de la cocina y están colocando té y café en una mesa al otro lado por lo que supone que Sakura supervisa al servicio y que nada falte.

A la casa siguen llegando los ramos de flores departe de muchos mas conocidos y allegados que aunque están algunos presentes, quisieron mostrar su simpatía ante el dolor de la familia.

Touya se adelanta al grupo atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres (Muchas de ellas, esposas e hijas de conocidos de los Daidouji, quien jamás conocieron y otras primas lejanas del mismo cuya distancia se vio puesta por la elección de su madre como esposo a un profesor y antropólogo pobre). Tomoyo lo observa agradecida al momento que este dice- Disculpen: Tomoyo, me gustaría hablar algo contigo. – extendiendo su mano ante las miradas de las mujeres.

Cansada, Tomoyo se incorpora pero con un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos. Al alejarse del grupo, esta aferra con más confianza el brazo del sujeto diciendo – Muchas gracias: no encontraba la forma de librarme de ellas. Fui un momento al tocador y cuando salí esperaban por mí.

-Esto debe de ser un tanto insoportable para ti. – Comenta por lo bajito.

-Solo quisiera irme al hospital. Estar con mamá. – indicándole que salieran a los jardines donde hay menos personas y allí divisan un banco a poca distancia de un camino de piedra. Ambos se dirigen allí y procuran sentarse. El cielo está soleado y por suerte aun no hace calor extremo. – Dios: que tranquilidad. – suspira con languidez.

El silencio domina aquel espacio. Escuchan los pajarillos cantar desde un árbol cercano del enorme terreno. Tomoyo cierra los ojos en silencio y respira un par de veces mostrando una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Touya respeta su silencio.

-Me salvaste. – Dice con agradecimiento. – El ambiente ahí dentro es un tanto lúgubre.

-Tomoyo: me alegra que lo tomes con un poco de entereza pero lo cierto es que me estás preocupando.- Ahí atrae las esferas amatistas a sus ojos oscuros.- Sakura cuando era niña lloraba bastante… pero tú lloraste en el funeral de mi padre. Y actúas en este…

-Yo misma no comprendo mis propios sentimientos.

-Sigues enojada con tu padre. Es comprensible pues te lastimó pero está muerto. Deja ir tu rencor.

Tomoyo sostuvo la mirada del sujeto hasta que este se vio en la libertad de retirarla. La amatista dice con voz firme pero no carente de dulzura – No tengo rencor hacia mi padre Touya. Simplemente que su muerte no me ha afectado como muchos habrían deseado. Pero tengo otras preocupaciones en mi cabeza. Entre ellas la salud de mi madre. Ella está sola en ese enorme y frío hospital. No pudo ir al funeral de su esposo… pasó un infierno en esa tormenta y sola todo ese tiempo mientras estuvo herida. Así que discúlpame si prefiero pensar y condolerme de los vivos y no prestarle atención a alguien que ya está muerto.

Sus palabras expedían dolor y Touya lo supo entrever. Guarda silencio en respeto por sus palabras y que sabe, que luego de pasado el tiempo, ella se arrepentiría de las mismas. No lo toma de manera personal.

-¿Has comido algo?

Tomoyo se sorprende por el súbito cambio de tema- No tengo hambre.

-Si, debes de tenerlo. Tienes el rostro más pálido de lo normal y ojeras debajo de tus ojos. – Incorporándose añade- Te traigo algo de comida… - al ver que se va a negar añade- ¿Quieres que tu madre se preocupe mas si te ve llegar como estás? Estás muy flaca… mas de lo normal.

Tomoyo comprendió sus palabras y asiente en silencio, viendo como se marcha por el camino del jardín. Su memoria se dirige irremediablemente a las últimas palabras que le dirigió a su padre y que irónicamente se remonta al momento que aceptó casarse con Eriol.

_-¿Crees que me interesa mucho tu opinión sobre mi elección? – Cruzándose de brazos y observando a su progenitor que le miró con los ojos derrotados.- No me interesa nada de eso. Día tras día que ocultaste tu derrota como director de las empresas, alejabas a mi madre y a mí, más y más de ti. Cada vez que confabulabas para aproximarme a Kana Ebisawa. Fui una buena hija para ti. No soy lo bastante débil para no darme cuenta de ello. Fui rebelde en mi cuenta pero nunca para preocuparlos, decepcionarlos o avergonzarlos. Ahora mismo estás furioso pero pronto disfrutarás de los resultados de esta decisión. _

_-¿Me quieres decir que "Yo" te empujé a casarte con el hijo de mi mas grande enemigo? _

_Tomoyo se arrodilló a pocos centímetros para decir con voz calmada y sin una pizca de doble intención en ella.- Papá: tú siempre fuiste tu más grande enemigo. Lo fuiste cuando caíste en el más bajo instinto de casarme con un hombre que pudo haber matado a una jovencita, solo por conservar tu integridad como empresario. Para salvar tu reputación. _

_-Ahora mismo soportaría irme a la extrema pobreza con tal de que no te cases con ese hombre… - Dice con imploración en su voz. – Con cualquiera excepto con el hijo de Hiroshi. _

_Tomoyo estudió su mirada unos segundos antes de responder.- Precisamente. – Atrayendo la mirada de su progenitor. - ¿Odias verme al lado de los Hiragizawas? ¿Portar su apellido? – Viéndole asentir débilmente.- Tan fuerte… tan poderoso que aparentas… ahora veo una verdad que…- negando con la cabeza- Precisamente por eso me caso con Eriol. En cierta forma, no lo odio como tú lo haces. Alguna vez estuve…- cortando su revelación.- Estabas por casarme con alguien diez veces mas peligroso para tu reputación que Eriol o su padre. _

_-Lo que dicen de Kana… no es cierto. _

_Ella alzó las cejas visiblemente sorprendida preguntándole a la vez- ¿Quién te afirmó eso? ¿Su padre? ¿O tu conciencia tratando de callar la culpa de tu corazón? – Incorporándose- ya no importa. Cederás tus acciones a mi persona, mas mis acciones y las suyas que ha comprado – ahí enmudeciendo a su padre- mi "Prometido" tomará control administrativo y financiero de las empresas. Lo que si ten por claro (y esto no lo sabe Eriol) es que una de las razones las cuales me empuja a casarme con él es por supuesto __verte a ti sufriendo el hecho que me caso con el hijo de tu más grande enemigo__. _

Su mirada se pierde en la distancia al ver alguien que se aproxima por los jardines. En un principio no lo distingue pues es difícil para ella dada la distancia. No cree que es Touya pues sus cabellos son de un color diferente y es mas bajo que el alto hermano de Sakura. Niega que sea Eriol pues su rostro no es tan pálido como el de su esposo. Trata de no pensar mucho quien sea y espera que dure poco pues espera para comer un poco y luego tratar de escabullirse para ir al hospital a ver a su madre. Luego de unos instantes volteó su mirada al sujeto que se aproxima y cuando lo reconoció sintió un fuerte impacto en su corazón y comenzó a sentir un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

Una vez este se aproximó bastante para confirmar sus sospechas, ella se incorpora un tanto nerviosa y no cree lo que ven sus ojos. Sin embargo el elegante joven le observa con cierta humildad, alegría y calor en su mirada que la hace perder el contacto un instante con la realidad… con el presente. Y se remonta al pasado de un año atrás cuando celebraron un aniversario más de noviazgo.

-Tengo mucho de que arrepentirme Tomoyo - Habla el varón con voz firme pero llena de humildad- y no voy a marcharme de aquí hasta que me escuches.

-Gyokushe… - fue lo único que ella pudo articular.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Tomoyo hermano? No la encuentro por ninguna parte. – Pregunta Sakura a su hermano mayor mientras este se sirve un buen plato de comida en la mesa. Otras personas también se sirven de la comida predispuesta para el velorio. .

-Está en el jardín. La llevé hasta allá para que descanse- observando a su alrededor- Hay demasiadas personas y se sentía… ahogada. Y le llevo un poco de comida.

-Comprendo. Mucha gente- afirma la ojiverde. – Me preocupa demasiado. – observando el plato que sirve su hermano añade- Pero eso es comida para un ejercito Touya. Tomoyo no come tanto así.

-Necesita comer.

-Si pero no una indigestión en el proceso – afirma con firmeza- ¿Has comido algo? – Viendo como niega con su rostro – Come tu eso: Esa es tu comida. Yo le sirvo algo que se que comerá. – Observándolo con reproche y el tamaño de semejante plato de comida.

Touya aun así continuó al lado de su hermana mientras le sirve comida a su amiga. Este dice –Sakura: te debo una disculpa.

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre lo que te dije esta mañana. Acerca de Li… - no observándole a ella. – Me extralimité. No debí decirte todo eso.

-Tranquilo hermano. Pocas veces he tomado en serio las cosas que me dices – añade con una tenue sonrisa provocando mas confusión departe de su hermano –No me preocupa lo que me digas; se que lo dices porque te preocupas por mi.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Shaoran me pidió que lo esperara…- sonríe ampliamente pese a las circunstancias.- Tome el tiempo que sea necesario, volverá por mi hermano. Y Shaoran es un hombre que cumple su palabra.

Touya se quedó observándole visiblemente aturdido. ¿Tanta es la fe de su hermana por aquel sujeto que le había prometido que esperaría por ella? ¿Por cuánto?

Y con ello, Sakura le lanzó una última mirada para dirigirse a los jardines con la comida para su amiga.

* * *

-Pese a las circunstancias, estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi.

Tomoyo guarda silencio aun con su mirada sorprendida, nerviosa y aturdida sobre la del varón. Este se aproxima a su persona un paso adelante para decirle. – No tienes porque tenerme miedo Tomoyo. Soy yo…

-Meses… meses…

-Lo se. Lo se.

-Apareces ahora… justo…-Sacude su cabeza sacando como ejercicio de sacar ideas de su mente y despejarlas para lo que tiene que decirle.- ¡Que descaro!

-Se que estás molesta.

-¿Con quien? ¿Contigo?

-Por supuesto. Rompí contigo sin ninguna explicación válida… sin ninguna razón. Te amé… te amo. –Viéndole sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-Es muy tarde Gyokushe. Es mas, no se con que cara vienes a decirme esto – observando atrás por si viene alguien mas - ¡Estamos en el funeral de mi padre!

-Si, lo se. Ya me marchaba de hecho. Pero te seguí aquí con Kinomoto y estaba por irme… cuando él se levantó. Así que vine a hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Me rompiste el corazón- haciendo una pausa- Al final, creo que me hiciste un favor.

El semblante del sujeto cambió repentinamente borrando todo trazo de felicidad en presencia de la mujer al añadir- No lo dices en serio.

-No. Lo digo bastante en serio.

-Tal vez cometí un error… es un mal momento… pero si me escucharas…

-¿Eso crees? – Pregunta con furia exhalando por sus amatistas y el rostro firme. Se cruza de brazos y ve en la distancia como se aproxima Sakura por la vereda del jardín.-Será mejor que te marches Gyokushe. No haces nada aquí.

La frialdad de sus palabras y la distancia en sus figuras hacen que la mirada del varón se oscurezca de incomprensión ante lo que ocurre con la joven.

-¿Qué le pasó a la dulce mujer que fue mi novia? ¿Qué le pasó a la gentil persona que encontraba en su corazón espacio para perdonar a quien fuera?

-Esa mujer se casó. Ella tuvo que asimilar la traición y el abandono en varias vertientes. Tu lo sabes… no vengas a actuar como si no pasó nada entre nosotros…

-Pero no para que te transformaras en una mujer llena de rencor.

-Si crees que estoy llena de rencores en vez de asimilar que no soy la misma mujer que abandonaste, entonces nunca me amaste o creíste conocerme- Viendo como este se abochorna ante sus palabras- Adiós Gyokushe…

-No hemos terminado Tomoyo – Afirma el sujeto con las manos entrecerradas en puños. – Quiero que me escuches. Solo eso. No aquí. No ahora… pero que me escuches- avanzando a ella y tocando su mejilla con lentitud para sorpresa de la mujer que no rechaza su contacto: al contrario, ya que su palpitación se dispara y observa los bellos y expresivos ojos del varón irradiar calor en su mirada. –Tienes el mismo móvil… Te llamaré en unos días. – Marchándose no por el lado que venía Sakura (la cual casi corría con el plato en la mano al notar que aquel sujeto no era Eriol), sino por un lateral de la casa que conduce al jardín delantero y de ahí a la salida de la casa.

Tomoyo no volteó su mirada al verle partir. Solo observó el rostro pálido de su amiga quien al aproximarse lo bastante pregunta- - ¿Es quien creo que era?

-Así es. Es Gyokushe…

Sakura muestra su estupor cuando rápida y atropelladamente añade-¿Qué quería? ¿A que ha venido?

-No se si fue a darme las condolencias… no lo dejé hablar. – ahí observando por donde el sujeto se ha marchado.

-Vi que te tocó el rostro Tomoyo – Afirma Sakura visiblemente preocupada y sentándose al lado de su amiga cuando esta lo hace. - ¿Acaso crees que…

-No se que creer Sakura. Parecía…culpable. Arrepentido de algo y ahora…

-No. ¡Tomoyo no! Nada de lo que te diga es suficiente… ¡El rompió contigo!

-Ha dicho que quiere que le escuche lo que tiene que decirme…

-Nada de lo que pueda decirte, tiene sustento suficiente. Estás casada con Eriol además. Y lo amas.

-Si. Por supuesto que lo amo Sakura. Pero había tanta culpa en su mirada.

-¿Es solo eso?

-Claro que es eso. Jamás traicionaría a Eriol. – Dudando un segundo – solo que me ha dado tanta rabia verle.

-¿Piensas decirle algo a Eriol al respecto?

-No Sakura. No voy a preocupar a Eriol por un fantasma del pasado. Ya seguro se marcha este mismo día de Tokio y no volveré a verle más.

-¿Preocuparle? ¿Acaso Eriol conoce a Gyokushe?

-No personalmente. Pero le hablé de él en par de ocasiones. – Ahí observando el plato de Sakura sin tocar y añade sintiendo un repentino apetito- ¿Eso es para mi?

* * *

Miyari llega a casa luego del funeral de Tetsû Daidouji y su mente no pudo procesar la idea de ir al velorio del hombre en casa de los Hiragizawa. Siempre ha sido admiradora de la vida de lujos que siempre ha rodeado a su jefa, pero lo último en su cabeza en aquellos instantes es el pensar por dos segundos a asistir a un velorio y ser acompañada por Sakura Kinomoto.

La mujer que le robó la oportunidad de reunir una fortuna. Xiao Lang nunca hizo un solo pago de la extorsión. A pesar de no ser tan seguro aquello, Miyari aprovechó un poco de la pequeña fortuna que poseía para hacer unas compras y por supuesto la fiesta a la cual invitó a Li y Kinomoto. ¡Que iba ella a pensar que Sakura iría tras el millonario Li y que ella perdería su oportunidad de amasar una fortuna!

La nota pegada a la puerta de su departamento atrajo la atención de la joven al desprenderla y leerla con lentitud "Ultimo aviso". Sabe de que se trata: El encargado del edificio está presionándola para que pague los últimos tres meses que debe o será desalojada. Ingresa al departamento llevando la nota en una de sus manos. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella, la deposita en la mesilla junto a las llaves del departamento y enciende las luces.

Observa con desinterés a su alrededor mientras se despoja de su abrigo y los zapatos. Calzando sus pantuflas y con el abrigo sobre el sofá, prosigue su camino hasta su habitación y observa a su alrededor notando las piezas de marca que cuelgan desde la puerta del armario y que no ha tenido la oportunidad ni de lucir o de guardar desde que las trajo desde la lavandería.

Su mirada se concentró en los bolsos PRADA – dos de ellos – y las bolsas de compra de Dolce & Gabbana donde están las copias de su talla de las prendas usadas por su jefa hace un par de semanas. ¡Adora la manera que Tomoyo Daidouji (o ahora Hiragizawa) Siempre ha vestido! Admiradora silenciosa de su buen gusto y determinación para volver todo lo que viste por más marca exclusiva, detalles casuales.

Observa la maquina contestadora cuyo bombillo parpadea. Toma los mensajes uno por uno mientras se quita la ropa de luto y procura poner un poco de orden al departamento. – _Miyari; es Suzume que te habla. Quedaste en enviarme el dinero que me debes. Llevo esperando por ti más de un mes. _– Ahí pasan a otro mensaje – _Miyari es Taokodome, estoy esperando por el dinero que me tomaste prestado hace mas de tres meses. Que me hayas pagado una parte no quiere decir que saldaste deuda conmigo. Llámame. – _Ahí tocan a la puerta del departamento, pero ella escucha el otro mensaje- _Le hablamos del banco Mitsubishi. Es con relación a su deuda en tarjeta de Crédito: le queremos recordar que lleva dos plazos vencidos hasta el momento y tiene que comunicarse con el encargado de su cuenta para evitar sanciones de manera judicial. Favor de llamar al 895567 en horario de lunes a viernes hasta las siete de la noche. _

Sin aparentar hacer mucho caso a sus mensajes, corre a la puerta cuando escucha el tercer timbrazo y observa de quien se trata y abre la puerta diciendo. - ¡Hola!

¿Que haces por aquí? Pensé que todavía estabas en el velorio.

Su compañero de trabajo la observa con cierta frialdad, no común para alguien que está enamorado y añade con determinación-Cuando vi que no fuiste a la casa de Hiragizawa, vine para acá. Supuse que estarías aquí. Tenemos que hablar.

-Pasa- Le invita cerrando tras él la puerta y añade - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez: el dinero que sacamos de la caja chica en el festival. ¿Qué más puedo querer?

-Ahí vuelves a insistir con lo mismo – replica con acento de exasperación. – Que hayas sido tan idiota para admitirle a Tomoyo que tu tomaste el dinero no me hace tan idiota como tu. Ella no necesita ese dinero.

-¡Ella deposita su confianza en nosotros! Y no somos merecedores…

Ella le corta al añadir-Si lo dices porque te perdonó que le hayas robado, eso te demuestra lo estúpida que puede ser…

-¡Miyari!

-Quita esa cara de sorpresa- réplica la joven observándole con hastío al mismo tiempo que le dice- ¿Quieres té?

-¿Qué se te ha metido en ti? Eras tan diferente un año atrás… no eras tan…

-¿Qué? ¿Orgullosa? ¿Ambiciosa?

-Envidiosa. – Miyari pensaba que el joven añadiría un adjetivo mas admirable para la joven y que usara ese, hace que la joven ruede sus ojos hasta el techo.- Antes te gustaba trabajar para Daidouji. Estabas enfocada a terminar tu carrera. Hace unos meses retiraste la matricula y ya ni hablas de la universidad. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-La necesidad. Eso pasó – Afirma ella con descontento y algo sonrojada pero se recompone diciendo con una sonrisa- ¿O acaso me dirás que ya por esta pequeñez no te agrado?

-Basta Miyari. No soy el mismo que meses atrás- replica con firmeza- no voy a caer nuevamente en tus juegos. No cuando me doy cuenta que al mismo tiempo que me usaste para robarle a Daidouji, estabas atrás de Li.

-¡Ay por favor! Li es cosa del pasado.

-Si, porque Sakura es su novia.

-¿Crees que esa relación va para alguna parte? ¡Que tonto eres! Li Xiao Lang puede tener cualquier mujer que se le antoje en China… ¡Es millonario!

-¡No hablas en serio!

-Claro que hablo en serio – entusiasmada por el gesto de estupor en el rostro del hombre. Y suelta una carcajada para añadir. – Li Xiao Lang es hijo y único heredero directo del consorcio Li… y su grupo financiero.

-No lo creo…

-Búscalo en Google sino me crees. Yo si lo hice. Su rostro me parecía bastante conocido. – Yendo a un rincón de la estancia donde habían revistas de sociedad de meses atrás- Mira aquí…- señalando el artículo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiragizawa casi un año atrás- ¿Reconoces a quien está al lado del festejado? – Señalando la foto de Eriol acompañado de su prima y a su derecha, no otro que Li Shaoran. Sonriendo por la expresión de incredulidad y estupor del hombre-¿Ya ves? No otro que Li Xiao Lang, es quien trabajaba en DT.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes por que?

Se encoje de hombros añadiendo- No tengo todos los detalles. Pero te aseguro que nuestra "Jefa" si estaba al tanto. Y Sakura…- niega con su rostro – No dudo que Sakura desde que se percató de quien es… le saltó encima. – Mintiendo.

-Sakura Kinomoto no es de ese tipo de mujer Miyari.

-¡Que pedestal tan alto tienes a Kinomoto! En serio… ¿Decías estar enamorado de mi?

-¡Basta! Admiro a Kinomoto. En todo el tiempo que la estuve conociendo, siempre ha sido una persona íntegra y honesta. Y si Li Shaoran se ha fijado en ella es porque lo vale.

-¿Acaso dices que no lo valgo? ¿Cómo te atreves?

-No. No lo vales. Y será mejor que me des el dinero para devolvérselo a Daidouji. Fui un tonto al pensar que tú me querías como yo lo hacía. Pero ya no mas Miyari. Consigue el dinero para pagarle a la Señora Tomoyo o me encargaré de revelarle tu nombre.

-No te atreverías. – Añade ella incrédula.

-Si, apuesta con eso y perderás Miyari. – Refuta él confiado y se dirige a la puerta. – Tienes una semana para dar con el dinero. –cerrando la puerta a su salida.

La joven estaba roja de la rabia. ¡Maldito Taikoro! ¿Cómo se atreve a poner por encima de ella a Sakura o a Tomoyo? No quedaba duda en su mente que este sujeto no es más que un maldito lambiscón.

Bueno respira profundo a la vez que escucha su teléfono sonar. Va a este y dice.- Aquí Miyari.

-"_Habla la vice gerente de Casa de las Tentaciones Dulces. El señor Matsumoto quiere informarle que ha aceptado su precio por la mercancía y que le pagará en 72 horas. Esperando por supuesto que a la culminación de dicho tiempo, venga y deposite los documentos de lugar.- _Miyari sonrió ante las noticias.

-¿Qué hay de lo otro que me prometió?

-_La sucursal de Kyoto aun está en construcción. Esperamos en lo posible estar listos para trabajar en dos meses. Espera que en un mes ya usted se encuentre allá para fungir su puesto como nueva gerente de la sucursal. _

* * *

El hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros desciende los últimos metros de jardín para dar con su coche cuando una voz masculina le llama por su nombre haciendo que se voltee a la parte que ha dejado atrás en la casa. Unos ojos azules oscuros le devuelven la mirada al momento que le da alcance a pocos metros de su coche. - ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Solo quiero saber que hace aquí. En la ciudad.

-¿Quién es usted?

Eriol sonríe con frialdad y lleva una de sus manos a los bolsillos para añadir. – El esposo de Tomoyo – para pillarle con su declaración- y usted parece estar sorprendido. ¿La ultima persona que querría ver hoy?

-Disculpe usted señor…. ¿Hiragizawa? No lo reconocí de las fotos en los diarios cuando usted…- Ahí calla y vuelve a añadir.-… solo he pasado a dar mis condolencias a Tomoyo. Soy un viejo amigo de la familia.

-No solo eso. Usted fue el novio de Tomoyo hace un año atrás. – sorprendiendo nuevamente al hombre. – Pero Tetsû lo compró con un puesto de renombre fuera de Tokio y un suculento cheque, con la promesa de su parte, que rompería el noviazgo con su hija.

El hombre palideció ante lo último. ¿Cómo ese hombre sabe aquello? Antes de que pudiera preguntar (o dirigirse a su coche), Eriol le dice- Cuando pongo mis intereses en algo en particular, suelo hacer investigaciones exhaustivas.

El sol se oculta tras una montaña de grises y gruesas nubes.

-El único que pudo haberle dicho una cosa así, fue el padre de Tomoyo. Él me odiaba. Nunca creyó que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para su hija.

Refuta con calma al sujeto al añadir.-Se equivoca. Se de una fuente bien cercana que el único pecado de Tetsû Daidouji fue el asegurar el porvenir de su nombre y su legado. Eso si lo tengo claro. Pero de odiarlo, jamás lo hizo…

-Hizo todo lo posible para alejarme de su hija… él…

-Él jamás le dijo a Tomoyo del trato que hubo entre ustedes. voz de Eriol es firme y grave. Sus ojos constataban la gravedad en cada una de sus palabras- O que usted, por dinero y una mejor posición en sus empresas, abandonó a la mujer que supuestamente amaba.

-Y aun sigo amando – refuta el sujeto no importándole que con quien intercambia palabras es ahora el esposo de la mujer de ojos amatistas. Eriol no reflejó ni sorpresa o estupefacción por su revelación pues muy dentro de su ser lo sospecha ¿Qué hace entonces el hombre en el funeral de Tetsû sino es para ver a la hija de este? – Conozco a Tomoyo; se que no lo ama. Que se casó por presión de sus padres…

El cielo comienza a oscurecerse. La venida de lluvia se hace cada vez más inminente.

-Se equivoca. Sus padres no influyeron en su decisión.

-Ellos preferían a Ebisawa. Lo se. Daidouji alguna vez me lo dijo.

-Si, ellos lo preferían pero su hija tenía otros planes.

-Basta Hiragizawa. No hablaré este tema aquí… en la calle, o con usted. – Admite alzando el mentón, mostrando su gallardía. – Dejaremos que Tomoyo decida.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Eriol retrocede dos pasos, dejando que el sujeto se dirija a su coche y ponga la marcha del mismo ante la mirada desinteresada (al menos así luce por el retrovisor) del esposo de Tomoyo.

* * *

-Vivian – Dice Tomoyo al ver llegar a la mujer por el lateral de los jardines. Y Sakura se incorpora a sabiendas por la historia que le hizo Tomoyo, de quien se trataba aquella mujer y su belleza no es pasada por alto para la muchacha. Vistiendo ropas de luto y escondida parcialmente por un sombrero y gafas oscuras, procede a aproximarse a la amatista y darle un sutil abrazo.

-Espero que no te moleste mi presencia.

-No para nada- afirma separándose de ella y observando a su alrededor.- ¿Has visto a Eriol?

Niega con su rostro – He estado evitándolo en realidad. – Admite. – La ventaja que hay muchas personas en la casa y Hiroshi no está aquí.

-No lo he visto tampoco en el cementerio – Dice Sakura pensando en el padre del esposo de su mejor amiga.

-Vivian: esta es Kinomoto Sakura. Mi mejor amiga. Sakura: esta es Vivian… la madre de Eriol.

Ambas mujeres se saludan con reservas, pues en realidad son prácticamente desconocidas y Vivian está aclimatada de las costumbres japonesas. Sakura se siente un poco fuera de sitio ante la presencia de la desconocida y nota que esta guarda silencio por su presencia. – Ehhh iré a ver en que están en la cocina. –marchándose para darles privacidad al par.

Ya con Sakura a una distancia prudente, Vivian dice- No estaré mucho tiempo aquí. Quiero evitar problemas con Eriol.

-Comprendo. Pero ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí la otra noche, Vivian? ¿Viniste a hablar con Eriol?

-Lamento si te causé problemas con él y mi presencia en la casa. En realidad, me enteré de lo que pasó con tu padre Tomoyo. Vine a darte mis condolencias… las cosas se salieron un poco de contexto.

-Traté de hablar con Eriol Vivian, pero él no quiere nada que ver con usted- Ahí suavizando su voz- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes querida. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Eriol no se acostumbra a la idea que estoy en su vida aunque lo niegue.

-Creo que tomará un poco de tiempo Vivian. Pero si se decirte que Eriol es un buen hombre… lo comprenderá.

-¿Qué voy a comprender que? – Dice la tercera voz sobresaltando a ambas mujeres con su presencia. Tomoyo se levanta lentamente quedando al lado de la madre de su esposo mientras este observa con intensidad a la mujer detrás de las gafas oscuras. – ¿Sorprendida de verme?

-Evitaba el hacerlo – admite la mujer.

-En serio Vivian… detecté tu presencia ahí dentro desde hace más de media hora. –Añade con cinismo.

-Eriol, por favor…

-No, Tomoyo. Está bien- Afirma el sujeto aproximándose a su esposa y pasando su brazo y manos por su cintura en un gesto que atrapa de sorpresa a la amatista pero no niega su contacto. Poniéndose a la par de su madre, este dice con una fría cortesía. – Ya diste tus condolencias… ya puedes marcharte.

-¡Eriol! – Le reclama Tomoyo a su lado – Vivian puede quedarse el tiempo que desee…

-No, Tomoyo. Está bien. –Afirma la mujer abochornada por la fría actitud de su hijo.- me marcho.

-Vivian… - Ahí viendo como se da la vuelta y toma el camino a la casa. Tomoyo se voltea al cuerpo de su esposo y añade- ¡Eso no estuvo nada bien!

-¿Acaso pensaba ella que le sacaría una alfombra roja por haberse dignado a venir?

-No. Pero al menos respetarías el hecho que es un velorio Eriol. ¡Eres increíble! A veces pareces tener múltiples personalidades- añade ofuscada con su actitud. Incluso se separa de él. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de tu madre Eriol? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de ella para que la perdones?

-No espero nada de ella Tomoyo, mas que desaparezca de nuestras vidas- Responde con firmeza. –No me hace ni bien o mal que esté entre nosotros. En realidad, me importa poco si está viva como si hubiera fingido igual su muerte. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Vivian desapareció hace mucho tiempo de mi vida. Y si ha vuelto a aparecer, es para hacer un desastre y largarse de nuevo ¡Es su modo de hacer la vida de quienes le rodean, miserable!

-¡A veces te comportas como un niño malcriado que como un hombre Eriol Hiragizawa! – Refuta Tomoyo logrando para su sorpresa abochornarle. – Ni puedo creer que en verdad desees que tu madre estuviera muerta. ¿Acaso no ves que ella no busca tu perdón? Ella sabe que cometió un error. Un terrible error, pero ella solo trata de enmendar y buscar la paz con Tetsû. No contigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ella vino aquella noche a decirme de la muerte de mi padre. –Bajando su voz.- No vino a buscar tu perdón. Sabe que no la perdonarás. Sabe que no merece perdón. Y ahora ha venido a brindar las condolencias. –Añade con humildad y dulzura- y te has comportado como un cavernícola con la mujer que por encima de todo el dolor ocasionado, te dio la vida como principio de todas las cosas. Deberías estar agradecido al menos con ese detalle.

Eriol se siente como si fuera un nene pillado haciendo lo incorrecto. Incluso siente sus mejillas arder, cosa que no pasa muy seguido. Tomoyo lo observa por un instante mas y añade con lentitud- Me dijiste un día de estos, que debería aprender a tomar mis propios consejos… ¿Por qué no haces tu lo mismo y comienzas a practicar lo que predicas? – dando un sutil beso en su mejilla y marchándose por el camino hacía la casa.

* * *

-_No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a eso. Es muy valiente-_ Afirma Shaoran hablando por video chat con la chica de ojos verdes mientras el reloj marca las diez de la noche.

-Estaba aun más sorprendida cuando a los pocos minutos, entra por las puertas del jardín y se marchó rápidamente de la casa. Cuando miré al jardín, observé a Eriol y Tomoyo. Parecían estar discutiendo. Tomoyo me explicó luego de unos momentos, que se trata de su madre.

-_Vivian no es santo de devoción de Hiragizawa_- opina Shaoran pensativo. – _Nunca me contó que Vivian le había contactado cuando tenía dieciocho años. Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de guardar silencio con ello. Siempre pensó que no volvería a verle_.

-Tomoyo me dijo luego de entrar a la casa, que las cosas están un poco problemáticas entre ella y su hijo. Un abandono departe de uno de los padres es algo difícil de superar… o eso supongo.

_-¿Acaso tus clases de sicología te han enseñado eso? –_ Sonríe el varón divertido.

-No. Bueno… si. – Afirma sonrojada. – Pero si es difícil que tu padre muera y te deje, estás enojado con el mundo, imagina entonces que él decida abandonarte.

_-¿Qué le recomendarías a Hiragizawa? _

-Que se consulte con un sicólogo para empezar. Tiene más de treinta y todavía está traumado por la experiencia con su madre. – negando con su cabeza- A propósito de madres… ¿Cómo está Femeeii?

-_Está bien_ – Responde Shaoran de manera nerviosa y evasiva. Sakura levanta una ceja dubitativa. –_Eso creo_…

-¿Eso Crees? No me digas que tu madre se ha arrepentido y quiere que continúe casada con…

-_No. No es eso… en realidad, Femeeii ha presentado ciertos problemas al llegar aquí. _

-Shaoran ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Que pasa con Femeeii?

-_Sakura: Aunque te lo dijera (y no está en mi posición revelarte nada), no me lo creerás. Así que esperemos que sea ella quien te lo diga._

-Me estás preocupando.

-_No tienes nada de que preocuparte_. – Haciendo una pausa añade- _Mejor cuéntame en que has estado estos días… _

-Shaoran…- Añade ella cómo advertencia.- Dime que está pasando con Femeeii o le diré a Touya que vaya para allá mañana mismo.

-_De acuerdo. Te lo diré: pero tienes que prometerme que tu hermano no se enterará por ti. Tienes que esperar a que mi hermana se lo diga_.

-De acuerdo… lo prometo.

Luego de enterarse a los pocos segundos de lo que ocurre, Sakura duda en aquellos instantes que cumplirá esa promesa; y es que Touya siempre sabe cuando alguien le oculta algo.

Más, su hermana menor.

¡En que lío le ha metido su curiosidad!

* * *

La amatista continúa despierta aquella noche. Está desvelada y no puede dormir. La verdad no recuerda el último día que durmió bien… o si lo recuerda. Durmió en brazos de Eriol. El reloj de mesa marca las dos de la mañana y ella continúa observando al vacío de su habitación con el sobre todo arrugado y manchado en sus manos. Han sido las tantas veces que lo ha sacado de su bolsillo, de entre un libro en su mesita de noche, ha llorado sobre él que la tinta se ha corrido donde está su nombre. Lo ha tomado y lo ha dejado más de un millón de veces.

Y sin embargo, su sellado se encuentra intacto.

No ha tenido las fuerzas para abrirlo.

La última carta que Tetsû le escribió. Quería abrirla la primera noche que su madre se la extendió: le aclaró que su padre se la mandaba.

Semanas antes de ellos marcharse a sus vacaciones en el yate.

Antes de su muerte.

Mil y una veces se pregunta que pudo haberle escrito Tetsû. ¿Qué hay en el contenido de aquel sobre? Y mil veces, vuelve a soltarlo y tratar de olvidarse de él.

Pero durante el viaje a Europa el sobre viajó en el interior de su abrigo.

Siempre cercano a ella.

Y así fue hoy: durante el funeral, mas de una ocasión palpó dentro de su chaqueta el sobre con el documento dentro… y ahora se debate entre abrirlo o no.

Y la culpa llega a su persona.

Su madre fue capaz de perdonarle y olvidar pese a todo el sufrimiento que le causó en esos últimos meses… todo el dolor se fue al olvido.

¿Por qué a ella se le hace más difícil? Incluso después de muerto, le resulta casi imposible el pedir el perdón en silencio.

Unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos débilmente y trata de contenerlas cuando tocan a la puerta. Sorprendida procura abrirla cuando una mirada añil llena de consternación, dulzura y cierta culpa, se encuentran con las suyas. En silencio y sin pronunciar palabra el sujeto la hala a su persona, fusionando sus cuerpos en un firme abrazo. Tomoyo responde a su saludo en silencio mientras escucha el susurro contra su oído. – Cuando vi la luz, pensé que necesitabas compañía.

Aquel contacto fue suficiente y mas que todo para Tomoyo, se separa de él para halarle por la mano mientras la puerta de la habitación se cierra tras ellos y en medio de la recamara la joven toma sus manos, y entre ambas Eriol nota la carta escrita por Tetsû. La reconoce por la papelería y porque él recibió una igual que aquella.

Solo que Eriol si leyó la suya en su momento.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo? – replica no dando crédito a aquel adjetivo y la mujer que lo pronuncia.

-Miedo que esto tenga dentro lo que mas temo en esta vida… miedo a que en verdad, al final y sobre todas las cosas, Tetsû todo este tiempo haya experimentando un temor a la derrota y haya decidido poner solución final a la idea de sufrir la vergüenza… la vergüenza de haber sido vencido por quien considera su enemigo… - ahí observando sus ojos. Eriol no puede creer como aquel bello y delicado rostro se encuentra abnegado en lágrimas.

Eriol procura limpiar su rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras ella hipa de manera inconsistente y aguarda en silencio. Este simplemente le responde. – El miedo debemos de afrontarlo tarde o temprano, o termina arropándonos. Puedo asegurarte que todo lo que temes encontrar en esa carta, no existe Tomoyo. Y lo que presientes puede no ser cierto… o tal vez si. ¿Pero sabes que? Conociendo como lo conocí, te aseguro que lo último que quería Tetsû era el lastimarte a ti o a tu madre…

Ambos se sientan en la cama de la amatista y las manos de Tomoyo tiemblan, al extenderle el sobre sellado y maltratado. Hipando un poco dice- Léela tu… yo no puedo.

Eriol toma el sobre de sus manos y comienza a abrirlo mientras Tomoyo continúa con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del sujeto. Saca el papel del sobre, viendo que su condición es mas conservada que el mismo. Lee las primeras palabras procurando no leer en voz alta, para prevenir a la joven una decepción mas fuerte y quizá un trauma de por vida.

-Lee en voz alta- Solícita ella luego de un breve silencio departe del varón.

"_**No se en que momento o si acaso, abrirás el sobre que contiene esta carta. No espero perdón inmediato ante mis hechos contigo. He tenido un tiempo para mi y comprender que cometí un terrible error; en realidad, varios… uno seguido del otro. Ni tampoco sirve lo largo de esta carta para pedir perdón pero si la usaré para aconsejarte algo: busca tu propia felicidad. Sea en los brazos del hijo de Hiroshi o lejos de este. Tengo que pedirte tanto perdón pues tu desengaño del amor comenzó con un primer paso que aun desconoces y espero que me des la oportunidad de explicar. Una guerra comenzó incluso antes de que tú nacieras. Aquella guerra incluso selló mi destino al lado de tu madre a la cual he amado con el paso de los años. Y ahora alejada de ella, es que en verdad he descubierto cuanto la aprecio y le quiero. Y no dudaré un solo día en demostrarle mi arrepentimiento. Tú, debes hallar tu propia felicidad. Tú tal vez no lo sepas pero tu valentía y arrojo ante los problemas es lo que mas he admirado de ti. A tu alrededor tienes personas invaluables y maravillosas que te sabrán siempre tender una mano cuando la necesites. No te cierres a tu verdadero amor por temor a fallar… te quiere, tu Padre. "**_

Eriol terminó de leerle la carta con la cabeza de Tomoyo bajo la suya. La joven respira de modo apacible y no ha dicho nada desde que comenzó a leer aquellas líneas. Pero él no puede decir que se encuentra tranquilo: ¡Tetsû le aconseja a su hija que se aleje de Eriol sino le ama! Absurdo. ¡Hasta después de muerto, quedan los estragos de un hombre que posiblemente nunca fue feliz consigo mismo! ¿Cómo se atreve a deducir que Tomoyo será feliz lejos de sus brazos! ¿Quién se cree que es?

Trata de no arrugar la carta, mientras la dobla. Tratando de mantener o aparentar la compostura delante de Tomoyo pero su sangre hierve.

-Estás muy callado - Es lo que dice la mujer incorporándose y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Creo… que al final, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti. Te admiraba mucho. Creo que aun lo hace.

Tomoyo toma la carta en sus manos y procede a extender sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del varón y descansar sobre su figura. Y Eriol la deja… un suspiro de alivio escapa de los labios femeninos mientras su perfume a lavanda inunda los sentidos masculinos y la tibieza de su figura despierta sus recuerdos.

E instintos.

Pero no se da por enterado. Tomoyo lo que necesita es descansar y no que la seduzcan en estos instantes. Aunque es un sentimiento que cualquiera que es hombre considera que es difícil de combatir, este reúne todas sus fuerzas para no hacer caso a su naturaleza… o sus deseos.

que no haya podido ser feliz o compartir con mamá como merecía serlo. – Dice ella aun acurrucada y Eriol repasa en su mente la carta. "_**Ni tampoco sirve lo largo de esta carta para pedir perdón pero si la usaré para aconsejarte algo: busca tu propia felicidad. Sea en los brazos del hijo de Hiroshi o lejos de este." **_Y entonces luego de pensarlo unos segundos mas su figura se tensó al imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado: Tetsû tuvo que haber advertido el cambio en el mar. El oleaje se intensifica y las nubes se acumulan a la llegada de una zona de profunda depresión. Y era un monzón…

Sintió el cuerpo femenino plácidamente acomodado sobre su pecho y su respiración se volvió más lenta; la tocó en la mejilla notando ninguna reacción de su parte: se había quedado dormida sobre él. El plácido rostro parecía en paz, contrario a momentos antes o días atrás, donde se debatía entre el dolor y la tristeza. Echó la cabeza hasta atrás con la chica prácticamente en sus brazos deduciendo que nuevamente aquella sensación es placentera y que no se imagina un día mas sin ella en sus brazos. Durmiendo de aquella manera donde la afinidad de ambos es mas que obvia y su comprensión del amor o el deseo han ido cambiando desde que ella entró en su vida.

Besó sus cabellos sintiéndose satisfecho que por aquella noche ella pertenecía a él. Solo él. Sus pensamientos pasaron por las líneas de la carta que ahora reposa en una de las manos de la mujer y se imaginó su vida… el día que ella se alejara de él.

Y el pensamiento le estremeció.

Y comprendió que no la dejaría ir: haría todo en su poder para que quedara a su lado, no importa lo que Tetsû le dejó escrito o que Gyokushe tratara de volver a su vida.

Porque esa mujer era suya.

Y él la amaba.

**- Continuará. **

_**Lo se, lo se. Después de una larga ausencia he vuelto nuevamente con una actualización. Me disculpo nuevamente con todos y espero que no me lo tomen a mal, pero como he explicado con anterioridad, mi tiempo es bastante mínimo últimamente y apenas tengo tiempo para avanzar si acaso dos hojas por día. Espero que lo comprendan. **_

_**Lo segundo, como advertí, fue el hecho de separar el final en dos capítulos. Si dije que se aproximaba el final de DT, también se me hizo bastante difícil el comprometerme a dejar par de historias en el aire y eso extendió más la culminación del mismo. Así que probablemente haya dos capítulos más por ahí, - a partir de este- para la delicia de todos quienes siguen la historia. **_

_**Ahora a responder algunos de sus comentarios: **_

_**NerakCibeles. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios como siempre. Lo cierto es que hay par de personajes que han hecho la vida de cuadritos no solo a nuestros principales personajes, sino aquellos que interactúan con ellos. En este caso incluso, vemos que Miyari usó de manera cruel el amor y la admiración que Taikoro sentía por ella. Suerte que este se ha percatado de su interés y se ha alejado de ella. Un abrazo y hasta la próxima. **_

_**Chouri. ¡Muchas Gracias! :D Un abrazo. **_

_**Ana. ¡Hola! Agradezco tus palabras. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo y esperaré tus impresiones. **_

_**Kemmy-Lovegood. Saludos niña. Gracias por tu apoyo a la historia, tus ánimos y buenos deseos. Te cuidas. **_

_**Mary. Yo se lo que es pasar el tiempo sin internet. En estos momentos incluso, no tengo internet porque el modem se quemó en un alto voltaje y espero el otro U_U. Tengo que ver como se resuelven estos impases y espero en verdad que la espera por el otro modem no atrase la actualización- dedos cruzados. – tu comentario del capitulo 16 han sido uno de los mas extensos en esta actualización. Lo cierto es que este capitulo te aclara muchas de tus inquietudes. Con relación a tu pregunta si el siguiente capitulo era el último, ya respondí mas arriba. ^^ Se extiende por un capitulo mas la historia. Un abrazo y te cuidas. **_

_**Chabescctsh. Muchas gracias por tus impresiones y comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que sea de tu agrado. Creo que lo que se viene por ahí será del agrado de muchas y espero que así sea. Mientras te mando saludos y esperaré tus comentarios por esta actualización. **_

_**Dayana. ¡Hola chica! Se nota que andabas ausente XD. Gracias incluso con tus tardanzas por recordarte de leer la historia y por supuesto, dejarme tus comentarios. Más vale tarde que nunca. Ya leíste que Gyokushe volvió y está dispuesto a jugar el todo por el todo por recuperar a la amatista. Pero no creo que Eriol le deje el camino tan fácil y por otra parte ¿Tomoyo aun ama a Gyokushe o elegirá a Eriol? ¡Que dilema! Con relación a los padres de Eriol, veo muy difícil que hagan las paces. Vivian lastimó demasiado a ambos y no creo que es algo que se resuelva de la noche a la mañana y por lo que leímos en este capitulo, Vivian no busca una reconciliación o una amistad con Hiroshi, sino el perdón de su hijo. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y esperaré tus comentarios. ¡Cuídate! **_

_**Ya saben que Dudas Comentarios, Tomatazos, Eriol Hiragizawa, a mi correo o en su defecto acepto tweets en mi cuenta de MoniHernandezT y en mi cuenta de Facebook Crystal Hernández. **_

_**Un abrazo a todos**_

_**Crys. **_


	18. Capitulo 18: Como decir Te amo

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

" _**Día con día es el sueño o la pesadilla que un paso en falso, me harán perderle. Siento que si la pierdo, una parte de mi se marchará con ella y el dolor por el cual he evitado siempre amar a alguien, renacerá en mi. **_

_**Así como mi madre cuando me abandonó siendo un niño.**_

_**Cuando la alejé de mi lado convirtiéndome en hombre. **_

_**Pienso que en nuestro silencio al no revelar nuestros más oscuros temores a las personas que amamos, nos vuelven débiles. Nos vuelven potenciales víctimas de otros individuos que vuelan como buitres esperando por la carne fresca y se aprovechan para devorar lo que nosotros descuidamos: en el caso de no saber decir o admitir nuestros sentimientos, nos exponemos a que otro nos gane la partida y terminar solos, con el corazón partido. **_

_**Sin la persona que amamos. **_

_**Aun así, decidimos arriesgarnos y guardar silencio. Nos mordemos la lengua ante la idea de parecer sensibles. Débiles. Lo irónico es que, ellas no piden que seamos fuertes. ¿Por qué entonces decidimos callar y aparentar indiferencia?**_

_**Quiero decirle que le amo. Que estoy aquí para ella, para todo lo que necesite. **_

_**Que conmigo a su lado, no le faltará nunca nada… **_

_**Que otro no existirá para ella, porque yo seré su todo. **_

_**Sin embargo, aquí estoy, guardando silencio. **_

_**Y temiendo que el día que vuelva a casa, **_

_**Ella se habrá cansado y se habrá ido." **_

"_**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama."**_

_**Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra**__**(1547-1616) Escritor español.**_

_**Capitulo 18 "Como decir Te Amo" **_

Los toques a la puerta le hicieron salir de la cama a regañadientes. Caminó el amplio vestíbulo del departamento donde muchas cajas se acumulaban en los rincones. Todos los adornos se encontraban guardados y parte de los cuadros en el suelo. Gran parte de los muebles habían sido almacenados en una bodega al otro lado de la ciudad y el nuevo dueño, reclama su mudanza para siete días.

Y él dentro de tres días, parte a Australia.

Harry no cabía dentro de su persona cuando le llaman de no otra revista, sino de Vogue la cual haría una edición especial de trajes de baño para la próxima temporada primavera-verano de Europa. Aunque faltan unos cuantos meses para ello, el clima tropical de una zona como Australia, brinda todos los escenarios y oportunidades para poder desplegar una serie de opciones al momento de presentarlas ante el editor y el director creativo y él, no va a desaprovecharlas. Más que lo que le pagaran por su trabajo, es ridículamente exorbitante.

Es una manera de seguir con su vida. De olvidarse de sus ultimas semanas en Japón y de la ultima vez que vio a su esposa.

Ex esposa, se recuerda de repente. Su mente comenzó a habituarse a la idea que irremediablemente Nakuru no volvería con él. Ha dejado bien claro y zanjado que él la engañó – aunque le juró en su momento que no lo hizo. – "tal vez es mejor… así podré seguir adelante sin arrepentimientos. Sin remordimientos".

Por eso lo último que se imagina al abrir la puerta de su departamento es encontrarse cara a cara con su esposa.

Mejor dicho, ex esposa. Y su sorpresa no quedó escondida para la mujer.

-Disculpa la hora. - En efecto: muy tarde para que la mujer esté sola en las calles de Londres. Extiende al hombre un sobre sellado y dice con el rostro sonrojado y su mirada apenada- Aquí está lo que querías que firmara… - unas sombras oscuras ennegrecen el contorno de sus ojos. Señas claras de las noches sin poder dormir.

-Te lo agradezco. – Aturdido aun por la hora, el sueño y el estar delante de su esposa es una sorpresa- Pero pudiste enviarlo a tu abogado. Este lo enviaría al mío.

-Lo se… es que yo… - Ahí tartamudeando y su garganta se le cerró para pronunciar mas nada.

Pasaron unos momentos uno delante del otro en que no se pronuncia palabra. Juzgando por la compostura de cansancio de la mujer delante de él, es quien rompe el silencio cuando dice-Es tarde Nakuru, mañana tengo mucho que hacer y no estoy para juegos.

-Yo lo siento Harry. Lamento que hayas perdido el tiempo de esta manera. – El hombre alza las cejas dubitativo.- Conmigo. Lamento lo injusta que fui contigo y lo mal que te he tratado todo este tiempo- sus ojos están abnegados en lagrimas pero estas no salen. – Te juzgué mal.

-No puedo creerlo… Nakuru Akizuki… ¿Disculpándote? Me parece muy "adulto" de tu parte llegar a esto Nakuru. Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Llevo un par de días aquí. –Admite para sorpresa del sujeto. – Solo estaba debatiendo con mi consciencia. En aquel momento surge un trueno que hace que retumbe el interior del edificio de departamentos y añade- Será mejor que me marche.

Harry la observó marcharse por el pasillo al momento que ajusta su abrigo a su persona y pide al ascensor en aquel piso. Se queda observándole por unos segundos y cede a su curiosidad y sale descalzo hasta darle alcance justo antes de tomar el elevador, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿A que se debe esto? ¿O tu actitud? ¿O tú presencia en Londres? ¿Qué es lo que viniste hacer? – ya dudando que en verdad "todo" había terminado y ella parecía darse por vencida al entregarle los papeles de su divorcio.

-Yo, nada. Lo juro Harry. – Dice con veracidad y observándole a los ojos.

-Pues para como me trataste unos días atrás, esto ha sido un cambio totalmente imprevisto. Y no me creo que no te pase nada. Te conozco más que a ti misma.

Ella sonríe tristemente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas acongojando su pecho de sensaciones que creía desconocidas u olvidadas. – Si, me conoces más que a mi misma. – Pulsando nuevamente el botón del elevador y este abriéndose.

-¡Maldición Nakuru! – Ruge el hombre atrayendo su mirada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo comportarme como un ser civilizado? Acaso no debo esto a una persona que le ocasioné tanto daño sin merecérselo. – Viéndole devolverle una mirada aturdida y luego boquiabierta.- Si. Harry. Te debo muchas disculpas. Y el mejor modo de hacerlo, es dejándote ir luego de ocasionarte tanto dolor. Discúlpame. – Soltándose de su aferre. –Se feliz- Añade ella con una sonrisa vacía y fría al hombre mientras las puertas del elevador se cierran con ella dentro y dejan atrás a un sujeto mas aturdido que momentos antes al verse ante su presencia.

* * *

_**- Una semana después - **_

-Disculpe que le haga esto pero mi amiga me necesita. Al menos será por los próximos diez días. Le aseguro que no tomaré vacaciones cuando me correspondan para compensar el tiempo utilizado.

-Eres buena aprendiz Kinomoto. Has aprendido mucho de las demás profesoras y los alumnos te adoran. Pero comprendo la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a tu amiga. – Responde su jefe y director del centro infantil.

-Es mi mejor amiga señor. Y ahora mismo necesita toda la ayuda posible o su negocio podría verse en riesgo.

Kinomoto. Tienes mi permiso. Y espero que todo vaya bien.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró agradecida de la comprensión del director del preescolar en auxiliar a Tomoyo. La ausencia de Miyari ya por tres días consecutivos puso en alerta a las mujeres que esta probablemente no regresará al negocio. Además Sonomi iba a ser dada de alta del hospital a la mañana siguiente y Tomoyo quería compartir con ella uno o dos días y necesita a alguien de confianza en DT.

Sakura pensó en la suerte que le depara a su amiga. Se ha mostrado bastante conforme ante la muerte de su padre y no la ha sufrido como podría esperarse. Sin embargo pasa muchos de sus días acompañando a su madre, sin percatarse que el negocio sufre con sus ausencias.

La falta de Shaoran mas la falta los últimos días de Miyari, ha hecho que las órdenes se atrasen y aunque hay dos personas capacitadas para mantener el negocio, no es lo mismo. Ya hubo dos cancelaciones y DT no resistiría otro desplante de los clientes. Así que, Sakura ha hecho lo que cree que es lo mejor: y es pedir días libres de permiso explicando lo que ocurre y ver si puede entrevistar a dos o tres personas en aquella semana para poder mantener DT abierto o en pie hasta el retorno de la dueña.

Cuando arriba a DT encuentra el establecimiento con pocos clientes. A esta hora es lo más normal y observa a dos de los camareros recién contratados observando distraídamente hacia afuera. -¿Ha llamado alguien?

-No Señorita – Responde uno de ellos tomando una bandeja de panecillos que le ha pasado uno de los asistentes de cocina y procede a tomar unas pinzas y colocarla en la nevera de exhibición- todo ha estado bien tranquilo.

Sin pedir mas información, procede a la parte de atrás y directo de ahí (luego de saludar a par de personas), directamente al despacho de su amiga y enciende el ordenador. Revisa los correos electrónicos encontrando uno de Shaoran de una hora más temprano. Apresurándose a abrirlo y leer _"Era de sospechar que tarde o temprano se ausentaría; lamento mucho no haberle informado que sospechábamos de Miyari y el destino de ese dinero. Lamento que esto te cause inconvenientes y a Sakura. Li." _Ese es Shaoran; un sujeto breve, conciso y que adora con locura. Es un hombre como muy pocos. Incluso piensa que la actitud de Shaoran la primera vez que lo conoció no era la mejor: cortante, distante y arrogante, son palabras que le definirían en aquel primer encuentro.

Y ahora es una persona alejada enteramente de esos prejuicios.

¿Qué no podría amar de él?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar sorpresivamente Tomoyo a la oficina.- ¡No te esperaba tan temprano!

-Buenos días. – Saluda la joven de una manera jovial.- ¿Se ha presentado algo?

-Ahora mismo revisaba los correos electrónicos.

-¿Alguno de Shaoran?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ji ji ji por el rostro que tienes… - Señalando la cara de la ojiverde que adquiere un rubor mas encendido. – Tienes una sonrisa y un brillo en tus ojos que solo te he visto con Shaoran.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Es tan obvio?

-Más obvio querida Sakura, y estaría ahora mismo pagando por tu regalo de bodas. – Colocando casi púrpura el rostro de su amiga. -¿Qué te dice?

-No a mí. A ti… el correo está dirigido a ti. Sobre nuestras sospechas (o las suyas mas bien), del destino del dinero y Miyari.

-Debí sospechar que si Taikoro estaba involucrado, también lo estaría Miyari. Después de todo siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

-¿En serio? ¿A poco él te lo confesó?

-¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta? Taikoro siempre estaba atrás de ella y se le quedaba mirando en ocasiones. Creo que Miyari llegó en algún momento de aprovecharse de su buena intención para sacarle todo lo que quería de él.

-Es increíble que existan personas que actúen de ese modo. Al menos nunca se comportó así conmigo Tomoyo.

-Solo cuando se enteró quien era Li en realidad- le recuerda su amiga.- Nunca se puede decir que se conocen todas las caras de una persona- En aquel momento Tomoyo enfoca su mirada en la puerta al notar el celaje de alguien de pie delante de ella y dice –Vivian.

Tomoyo… ¿Crees que podamos hablar?

-Creo que iré a ayudar adelante. – Afirma Sakura poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina. Tomoyo invita a Vivian a sentarse y esta lo acepta.

Tomoyo toma su teléfono y marca un solo digito que parece comunicarle con el área de enfrente y dice –Maki: por favor tráigannos dos tazas de te y galletas de azúcar. – Vivian acepta de buena gana su brindis. – Es el favorito de Eriol después de cenar. – Admite la amatista. – pensé que eran mas parecidos de lo que quiere admitir.

-En efecto. Es mi favorito. Su padre prefiere…

-Agua caliente, miel y limón. –Termina Tomoyo rápidamente. Vivian sonríe con dulzura. – Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió en el velorio.

-Debí imaginarme que cometía un error: Stavros me lo había advertido. En realidad creo que estoy siendo demasiado condescendiente con respecto a mi hijo. Ya no lo voy a ser. Creo que es mejor que me aleje de la vida de ambos.

-¿A que se refiere? – en aquel momento llega Maki con el té y las galletas; pide disculpas y deja la bandeja delante de ambas mujeres, retirándose tan rápidamente como había entrado. Vivian esperó a que la joven cerrase la puerta al salir para continuar.

-Stavros ha encontrado una magnifica oportunidad de negocios aquí, en Japón. Hay muchos nuevos artistas orientales que son desconocidos en Europa pero cuyo talento no estará más tiempo en las sombras. Este es el mejor momento de involucrarse en el negocio de importación y exportación de arte. Quiere instalar residencia aquí, en Tokio.

-Vivian: es grandioso.

El rostro de la mujer es de ternura ante la expresión de la amatista pero para Tomoyo, no todo es grandioso. La mujer toma un sorbo de té para añadir-Pero luego de lo que pasó en el funeral, comprendo que les traerá problemas a ti y a él, el que yo continúe en Japón. He hablado con Stavros y he decidido volver a Italia. Es griego pero tiene su residencia en Roma. Allí viven sus hijos y me llevo bien con ellos. Aun son adolescentes…

-¿Adolescentes? ¿Viven solos?

-Con la madre de Stavros.

-Vivian: Lamento tanto que las cosas no hayan funcionado entre tú y Eriol.

-No te preocupes querida. En verdad te agradezco que no me juzgues o sanciones por mis actos en el pasado. Al menos no lo has tomado en mi contra como él lo ha hecho. Solo vine para informarte que voy a estar fuera del país, no se cuanto tiempo.

-Si me permites decirlo Vivian, creo que cometes un error: no deberías de dejar a tu esposo solo en Japón solo por no querer encontrarte con Eriol en la calle.

La londinense sonríe con tristeza y añade- Lo he hablado con Stavros. Él tampoco está feliz pero cree que es lo mejor. Admitámoslo que es cuestión de tiempo para que algunos de nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo… No soy feliz aquí – añade con la expresión de querer llorar pero se recompone añadiendo.- Solo será por unos meses. Quizá menos. Ya volveré al lado de mi esposo. – tomando otro sorbo de té y le extiende a la joven una tarjeta añadiendo. – Esta es mi dirección en Roma, mi correo electrónico y número telefónico. Escríbeme… quiero saber de ustedes cada vez que se pueda. – Tomoyo toma la tarjeta y Vivian se incorpora diciendo.- En verdad, deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices Tomoyo. – La amatista cruza el escritorio y procede a abrazar a la mujer en un acto que atrapa de sorpresa a la elegante dama británica quien sonríe al gesto de la joven y no evita respirar largamente, aliviada de contar con una aliada en la figura de su nuera.

* * *

La joven de ojos chocolates observa distraída los rostros presentes en aquella reunión: mucho de ellos son ancianos y otros son descendientes de estos, quienes pronto ocuparán la silla de sus padres y abuelos. Sentado en la cabecera de aquella enorme mesa, no se encuentra otro que su propio hermano quien habla con firmeza a todos los presentes. Al otro lado de la mesa, se encuentra el futuro ex esposo de Femeeii quien se encuentra tranquilo y para sorpresa de la chica, este no se hace acompañar de su madre.

-La indemnización se pagará por los próximos dos años – declara el secretario de la familia Li al informarle de los datos a la familia, quien es el padre de Meiling.- una cantidad fija mensual y si lo prefiere, se le entregará el monto de un año y medio inmediatamente. Después de la firma de ambos documentos, lo estipulado en el mismo es irrevocable e irreversible. Se toma en consideración que al no haber descendientes, podemos estimar que ambos están libres de tomar pareja a partir de los treinta días hábiles a la firma del presente documento. Tampoco hay pruebas de infidelidad en ninguna de las partes…

-Un momento – dice Xin Shu Fa tío abuelo de Shaoran- No podemos asegurar que esto es cierto o no. Tenemos bien claro que Femeeii estuvo por espacio de cuatro meses sola en Tokio… no podemos asegurar que ella se comportó con entereza. Una mujer sola, en una ciudad extranjera, no es bueno… nada bueno… son tentadas… se dejan seducir. Por ello es que en mis tiempos se les casaban desde los ocho años. No son más que problemas con faldas.

Femeeii se sorprende ante las atribuciones puestas por Shu Fa. Aunque luego de unos segundos lo razonó unos instantes: proviene de una generación muy diferente y sus tradiciones son tan arraigadas como la misma familia Li. Incluso su viaje a Japón fue aprobada por los Li pues acompañaría a Meiling a ver a Xiao Lang. Aunque luego desistió de volver al lado de su esposo y se quedó sola, una vez la china retornó a su país por miedo a las represalias en su contra departe de Ieran Li.

-Yo espero que no esté sugiriendo de mi irresponsabilidad como hermano de Femeeii, Tío Shu Fa. – Habla Shaoran con firmeza atrayendo todas las miradas de los miembros de la familia allí presentes.- Ya que estuve con mi hermana todo este tiempo y puedo sustentar que no hay nada deshonroso en su partida a Tokio y su permanencia allá.

Todos los presentes se movieron incómodos en sus sillas: las palabras del Heredero de su familia, es ley. Representa la sabiduría impuesta por una crianza cargada de deberes y responsabilidades que le hacen más eficiente y digno como adulto. Sabe que nadie le contradecirá y por supuesto, debe de proteger a su hermana a toda costa.

Es su hermana. Le ama… y se lo prometió a Kinomoto Touya.

-Creo que damos por terminada esta sesión.- Dice Xiao Lang y dirigiéndose a su secretario –Debemos de firmar la orden de divorcio y separación de ambos y enviarlo a los tribunales chinos. Estarán listos dentro de treinta días aproximadamente -y dirigiéndose a los aludidos añade- Al menos que alguno de ustedes tenga algo en contra para que no se proceda.

-No Hermano – Afirma Femeeii.

Su ex esposo niega con su cabeza y su abogado también da señal afirmativa para que se tomen las indicaciones de lugar y se proceda al divorcio. El secretario de los Li, dio la señal para que todos se retirasen del salón y así lo hicieron los involucrados y demás miembros de la familia Li.

El secretario de Li se quedó revisando documentos, poniendo todo en orden y a la espera de la firma del varón Li. Xiao Lang por su padre le dice- Un momento – Atrayendo su mirada- ¿Cómo está Mei? No la he visto en estos días rondando la casa.

-Ha partido a la casa materna de su prometido, señor. –Xiao Lang levanta las cejas visiblemente sorprendido - ¿Su madre no le informó?

-Ciertamente me ha dejado ignorando esa noticia.

-Fue acordado entre su madre y la familia Sung Pei. Al momento que JingXi pidió a Meiling como esposa a su madre… este acordó una visita rápida a su casa. De todas formas, es allá donde habitará luego de efectuado el matrimonio.

-No puedo creerlo –sisea por lo bajo el varón pensando en todo lo que ocurre- Mi madre me mantuvo ocupado todo este tiempo para asegurar el enlace de Mei… y enviarla a esa casa.

-¿El señor no está complacido? – Pregunta el hombre atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran.- Su madre hace un gran honor la familia en considerar a Meiling como la próxima señora Sung. Es un excelente enlace y un candidato idóneo. Ojalá tuviera las mismas consideraciones con mi hija… una vez el momento llegue.

-¿Acaso estás de acuerdo en un matrimonio arreglado para tu hija? En el caso de Meiling, no lo ama…

-Señor: Meiling sabe lo que es mejor para su familia y sus padres. Si ha decidido aceptar sin rechistar (y mas conociendo el explosivo temperamento de la sobrina de Ieran Li), esté mas que tranquilo que ha sido lo mejor para ella… con permiso señor.

* * *

Tomoyo está terminando de revisar los libros y terminando de hacer las listas de pagos de proveedores. Ya pasa la hora del almuerzo y no ve que termine muy temprano de trabajar; ha avisado en la casa Hiragizawa que no llegará temprano aquella noche cuando una figura se posa en el umbral de su oficina trayendo la sorpresa a los ojos amatistas y un encantador carmín a sus mejillas.

-¿Llego en mal momento? – Pregunta Gyokushe con un ramo de flores en sus manos y los extiende a Tomoyo.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Qué pensarán los empleados? –Observando con estupefacción e indignación el ramo de flores en sus manos.

-Ellos me dejaron pasar… vi a Sakura ahí fuera. – Dándole un beso a la mejilla que la hizo temblar ante su contacto y el hombre sonrió.- Se rumoraba durante el velorio que se encuentra comprometida con el heredero del consorcio Li.

-Comprometida aun no… - Sin tomar las flores y Gyoukushe las coloca sobre su escritorio entre ambos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que quedaba una conversación entre nosotros y he venido a cumplir con mi palabra.

-¿Has estado en Tokio todo este tiempo?

-La corporación Daidouji o los ejecutivos de finanzas corporativas encontraron que tengo más importancia aquí que en una de las plantas de producción alejada de la central. Esta semana me instalo definitivamente en Tokio.

-No se si alegrarme por ti…

-Tomoyo… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- añade el varón con tono de voz y actitud preocupada ante la respuesta femenina- No me marché por gusto… no me alejé de ti porque quise…

-Pudimos mantener la relación a distancia Gyokushe. Pudiste al menos haberlo intentado…

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Habría sido inútil.

-Que bueno que me aclaras el detalle que tanto significó lo nuestro para ti. –Añade con ironía la joven con el mentón firme y tenso- No pretenderás que te de una segunda oportunidad…

-Es mi intención exactamente.

-¡Gyokushe! No hablas en serio. ¡Soy una mujer casada!

-Para eso existe la anulación… el divorcio. No te quedarás atada a una persona que no amas. No eres igual que las demás.

-¡No voy a divorciarme de Eriol! – Incorporándose y yendo a la puerta para indicarle la salida. – Será mejor que te vayas. Y lleva esas flores contigo.

El sujeto se incorpora y le da el frente a Tomoyo pero deja las flores en su lugar. -¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¿Crees que quise romper contigo porque no te amaba? Te amaba… aun te amo – insiste para sorpresa de ella. – Tu padre…

-No metas a mi padre en esto…

-¡No! Vas a escucharme: -Tomando de los hombros a la joven y sorprendiéndola.- Tu padre no quería que te casaras con un don nadie. Tenía otros planes para ti: ¿Acaso no ibas a casarte con Ebisawa? Todo estaba preparado desde el principio. Tu padre tenía problemas financieros… graves. Las empresas estaban siendo afectadas y las inversiones que hacía…- haciendo una pausa añaden.- entonces ideó el plan perfecto para él: que te casaras con el heredero de una gran empresa como esa y la fusión traería la seguridad financiera que necesitaba.

-No me has dicho nada que yo no sepa. – Dice ella soltándose de su aferre- ¿Acaso no crees que mi padre me dijo que la corporación estaba en problemas? ¿Qué debía de casarme con Kana? Y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero no lo hice. Eso me diferencia de ti; no tengo que seguir unos lineamientos en mi vida para luego arrepentirme y no poder retroceder el tiempo.

-¿Acaso te contó que me pagó para que rompiera contigo? Para dejar el camino libre para Ebisawa o Hiragizawa. Cualquiera que le sacara del predicamento financiero que cayó en las empresas y su persona. – Ahí Tomoyo muestra la sorpresa en su rostro.- Si, por supuesto que no te contó este detalle. Nada que mancille la buena imagen de Tetsû Daidouji, incluso delante de su propia hija"

Tomoyo le refuta con indignación y determinación -Eso no deja de implicar no aceptaras el dinero de papá. Lo aceptaste y el nuevo puesto de trabajo y te marchaste. Incluso sin darme explicaciones.

-¿Crees que fue fácil para mi?

-Yo permanecí aquí. – Contradice la chica con firmeza- Pudiste habérmelo dicho… contarme lo que mi padre te propuso. Tú te marchaste, tomaste el dinero y me dijiste con ello que no me amabas. Y ahora pretendes que deje a Eriol por un hombre que no supo valorarme en su momento.

-Sabes que necesitaba el dinero incluso sino dije nunca que tu padre me pagó. Estaba en problemas financieros y mi padre enfermo. Tenía que tomar una decisión y la tomé por el bien de otros. No el mío. Pero ahora las cosas están mejor. –Tomándole por los brazos –puedo darte una buena vida Tomoyo. No la que llevas con Hiragizawa pero sabes que mis intenciones van por encima del dinero. Ya puedo darte la vida que te mereces. Y nos amábamos… siempre nos amábamos.

-Ya tengo la vida que merezco. Eriol me quiere. Ha hecho todo lo posible para hacerme feliz. Y yo pretendo ser feliz a su lado- soltándose de su aferre- Perdiste Gyokushe. –Añade con firmeza.

-¿Acaso me dirás que ahora amas a Hiragizawa? – La incredulidad no escapa de la mirada amatista- ¡Por favor! Nos conocimos por bastante tiempo antes de enamorarnos. ¡Ese sujeto apenas te pretendió unas semanas!

-Te equivocas. Conocí a Eriol un poco antes… incluso antes de que rompiéramos. – Negando con su rostro- pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Amo a Eriol. Lo amo… y no voy a lastimarlo por volver con una persona que no supo valorar nuestra relación cuando aun la teníamos y era posible salvarla.

-No hablas en serio.

- Te digo que hablo en serio… ¿Crees que me habría importado ser pobre? He vivido rodeada de lujos toda mi vida pero también he sido una persona bastante solitaria. Solo tuve en mi vida de joven a la familia de Sakura y mis padres. Habríamos vivido acomodadamente porque tengo esto. – Señalando alrededor- pero tu pusiste en duda tu valor como persona y mi valor como empresaria y eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. No confiaste en mí para contarme lo que había hecho mi padre o que tú habías aceptado.

-Pero sin embargo ahí estas… casada a un tipo rico que mantiene la corporación a flote y a ti como una reina.- Refuta con veneno e indignado de su rechazo.- Tal como quiso Tetsû en vida. Incluso si significa ser miserable al lado de un hombre que no te hace feliz.

-Ya te dije que amo a Eriol y voy a ser feliz a su lado. – Insiste señalando nuevamente con el dedo- Por favor, vete… puedes regresar cuando cambies de mentalidad y no sigas ofendiendo ni la memoria de mi padre o mi criterio.

Gyokushe le lanzó una última mirada llena de dolor y de rencor. Finalmente se retiró dejando atrás una alterada Tomoyo cuyos siguientes segundos, lucha por no dejar salir aquellas lágrimas abatidas y su ofuscación es mas que notable. Segundos después entra a toda prisa su mejor amiga quien no pregunta nada y solo la abraza.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta por lo bajito.

-Lo estaré… tendré que estarlo – Quitando las lágrimas de su rostro y volteando la mirada al escritorio donde descansan las flores traídas por Gyokushe.

* * *

"_**Se busca meseros y administrador" Pregunte adentro. **_Son las palabras escritas a computadora en un afiche color rosa el que cuelga en la vitrina de DT. Sakura lo coloca con esmero al lado de un cartel de frutas confitadas y torta de arándonos que sirven en el establecimiento.

La joven de ojos verdes observa en el exterior de la tienda sin especial atención a nada. La tarde está un poco lenta. Apenas dos jóvenes leyendo libros en una de las mesas de la esquina cuando su atención se distrae a dos chicas vestidas de manera muy sexy con faldas de vuelos de color púrpura y negro y con sendos sombreritos cortos de copa con un pequeño velo que se mueve con el viento y zapatillas descubiertas y de tacón alto. Fijándose en sus vestimentas, se percata que por el color, es muy parecido al traje que ella misma lleva puesto en aquellos instantes. Ambas chicas son bastante guapas y muchos de los transeúntes no pueden evitar mirarles dos veces y hacerles preguntas a lo que ella señalan mas abajo en la calle.

Motivada por su curiosidad, Sakura no puede evitar el caminar a los casilleros y tomar su abrigo, colgárselo hasta cubrir su figura más debajo de las rodillas y salir a enfrentarse con el tempestuoso clima frío que comienza a sentirse en todo Tokio.

¡Como aquellas chicas soportan el frío! Evita cruzar directamente frente a frente y camina hasta la esquina esperando el paso de los peatones y procura cruzar al bajar el tráfico. Una vez cruza delante de las jóvenes, una de ellas no evita pasarle uno de los volantes que están repartiendo. Y la otra sin mirarle al rostro, le pasa un panecillo con chispas de chocolate en una servilleta personalizada.

-¡Tenemos té gratis con galletas de jengibre por la apertura! Puedes pasar a probarlos. – Señalando con simpatía hasta el final del otro lado de la calle. Ahí cuelga un letrero con la silueta de un pastelillo "_Casa de las tentaciones dulces: Dulces de todos los tiempos"_

Tomoyo le había contado que abrirían un nuevo establecimiento con el tema muy parecido al de DT pero usar casi el mismo nombre es ridículo. Tratando de parecer ignorante del tema dice - Vaya… ¿Otro Dulces Tentaciones tan cerca del primero?

-No. Dulces Tentaciones y la Casa de las Tentaciones Dulces no son del mismo dueño. Son dos cafés diferentes. – Explica la joven con vivacidad mientras reparte a otros transeúntes volantes y la otra termina su primer canastito y corre a un lado para tomar otro que tiene en reserva.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué colocarlo tan cerca entonces?

-Oye – dice la otra chica frunciendo su rostro al volver con el segundo canasto y fijarse en el rostro de la ojiverde – Yo te conozco… ¡Trabajas en Dulces Tentaciones!

Al escucharle, la primera chica que habla con Sakura dice frunciendo el ceño – No estamos haciendo nada malo.

-No. Solo que ustedes andan haciendo promoción delante de la puerta de DT al cruzar la calle y ofreciendo té de jengibre gratis y panecillos. – Dice Sakura a la defensiva.

-Eso se le llama Oportunidades de negocios niña- Dice la primera sonrojando a Sakura con su adjetivo. – Si quieres, puedes ir allá… hay dulces mas deliciosos que los de ustedes…

-Es bueno que haya competencia. Así lo mejor compite con lo extraordinario y sabe lo que es eso…

Sakura se sonroja incómoda por la presunción de las chicas. Aun así cruza la calle ante la mirada escrutiñadora de las jóvenes y llega hasta DT donde se encuentra con los dos jóvenes que ocupaban la mesa de la esquina quienes salen y la saludan. Sakura entra cerrando la puerta tras ella y vuelve su mirada a las chicas quienes pasan más volantes y panecillos a los transeúntes en su camino.

Sakura siente un aroma agradable y es cuando se fija en el panecillo en sus manos. No evita sentirse mal y ante la mirada de dos de los meseros que permanecen aun en DT no evita despegar un bocadito del panecillo y llevárselo a la boca. Luego de comerlo unos segundos y tragarlo, abre los ojos mostrando su sorpresa.

Va a la vitrina de exhibiciones y sin pedir permiso, toma con unas pinzas uno de los panecillos de chispas de chocolate del mismo y toma un bocado y los coloca a un lado y otro.

Y una nueva sorpresa se posa en sus pensamientos a la rapidez que estos se desarrollan.

-¡Taikoro! – Grita Sakura tomando los dos panecillos y corriendo hasta las cocinas del establecimiento.

* * *

-¿Eso pasó?

Tomoyo estaba acompañando a su madre mientras ambas daban un paseo por el precioso jardín del hospital. Sonomi estaba en silla de ruedas y ya no tenía el suero en su brazo aunque su otro brazo y su pierna continuaban en enyesados. Era un hermoso día soleado, muy inusuales en aquellos momentos y ambas estaban portando abrigos. Se dirigieron a un lado del jardín que casi no hay personas.

Tomoyo se sentó en una silla de jardín de hierro y a su lado su madre.

-No se que hacer mamá. Luego de aquel día, no deja de mandarme mensajes a mi teléfono móvil… estoy preocupada… no quisiera que se atreva a atacar luego a Eriol.

-Creo que debes de denunciarlo – Afirma Sonomi y Tomoyo se sorprende ante la solicitud de su madre- Cariño: Gyokushe es un buen hombre, no lo dudo. Y nunca me opuse a una relación entre ustedes. Pero ahora estás casada… y si él no puede diferenciar esa línea, quiere decir que de un momento a otro, podría violentarse.

-No creo que llegue a esos extremos mamá. Gyokushe nunca fue un tipo violento. Solo que se siente dolido que le rechace.

-Y con justa razón. Estás casada… él debe de comprender que tu esposo y tu viven felices y que tu felicidad es la que debe de importar, no el pasado entre los dos.

-Mamá: creo que Gyokushe merece ser feliz. No se si desistirá de seguirme pero temo que Eriol llegue a malinterpretar su persecución a mi y que piense que yo le correspondo.

-¿Por qué habría de creer eso? – Viendo que se encoge de hombros añade- ¿él sabe que te está contactando?

-No se lo he dicho aun…

-Pues será mejor que lo hablen. Si tienes el temor que crea que tú le correspondes, entonces pongan las cosas en claro y tu habla con la verdad. Es mejor, no solo para él, sino para ti también querida.

-Buenos días. – Dice Hiroshi sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres y con un pequeño ramo de flores de Cerezo y de Glicina- Tomoyo lo observa un instante y luego a su madre (quien ha adoptado una sonrisa en su rostro pálido- ¿Les interrumpo? La enfermera me informó que podían estar aquí.

-Señor Hiragizawa, buenos días. ¡Que bellas flores! – Afirma Tomoyo sonriendo al sujeto y luego observa a su mamá mientras las toma en sus manos.

-Que bello detalle. Muchas gracias señor Hiragizawa- Dice Sonomi con amabilidad.

-Pasé a saludarle.

-Que bueno que llega. Tengo que hacer unas diligencias – Afirma Tomoyo sorprendiendo a su madre ante su declaración y se observan mutuamente.- ¿Le importaría quedarse con mamá un rato más? Hace un bello día.

-Si, para mi no es problema.

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué…

-Y si me lo permite, iré por mi bolso que he dejado en la habitación y pondré estas flores en agua. – Tomando el ramo de flores de brazos de su progenitora y despidiéndose rápidamente del par. – Vendré a verte mas tarde mamá- Yéndose por el camino de regreso al hospital ante las miradas aturdidas y confundida de ambos.

Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante aquello y luego su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al pensar el problema que representa Gyokushe a su estabilidad matrimonial. Si es cierto que quiso mucho a Gyokushe y representó una hermosa etapa de su vida, no es mas cierto que aquello representa el pasado y Eriol, su presente.

Y entonces tomando su coche recorre la ciudad para llegar a las oficinas de Eriol en el centro de Tokio, decidida a poner todos los platos sobre la mesa.

* * *

Veinte minutos después de deliberar con Taikoro y revisar los archivos de las cocinas se encuentran en un video conferencia con Li Shaoran desde China. Tomoyo no contesta su teléfono móvil. Atrás del chino se notan biombos de diversas figuras como dragones chinos y leones además de inscripciones mientras el varón viste de traje negro y corbatas haciendo más atractivo su fisionomía.

_-¿Están cien por ciento seguros de eso, Sakura?_

-Una de las empleadas de las cocinas se vistió y trajo mas panecillos además que fue al lugar y compró varias cosas dulces. Por excepción de las galletas de avena puedo jurarte que esa gente tiene todas las recetas, _nuestras recetas_. Todos los cocineros y los ayudantes lo probaron y llegaron a la misma conclusión: son recetas de DT. Y venden mas barato que nosotros.

-Tienes que saber algo Li: algunas de las recetas son improvisadas de la señora Hiraguizawa- Dice Taikoro sonando bastante serio. Enfrente de este y Sakura, descansan en el escritorio pequeñas bolsitas con panecillos de DT y otras del nuevo establecimiento las cuales tenían sus envolturas color violeta. – Es demasiada coincidencia que cayeran a la misma proporción exacta de azúcar o sal en este caso.

-_Si se tratan en verdad de un parecido tan sorprendente, mi única conclusión es que alguien vendió las recetas de Tomoyo a los dueños del nuevo negocio. Y eso es robo pues no creo que cuenten con el permiso de ella. _

-Te puedo asegurar que ella jamás haría algo parecido. Ama este negocio. ¡Jamás le daría las recetas a sus comp… - Ahí quedándose callada de repente y añade- ¿Creen ustedes que…

-_Llegamos a la misma conclusión_ – le interrumpe Shaoran atrayendo sus miradas- _Miyari. _

-¡No! Shaoran… ¡Ella no haría eso!

_-Sin embargo lo pensaste._

-Li tiene razón Sakura – Interviene Taikoro sonando apenado – Miyari pudo haber tomado las recetas y copiarlas.

-¿Qué momento fue ese?

-_Cuando estaba en la cocina. Cuando cerraba de noche. Quien sabe._ – Admite Shaoran mostrando su irritación en sus ojos chocolates- _Tengamos por lo claro que el próximo paso de Tomoyo será consultar con un buen abogado. No podrá demandar ese establecimiento pero si acusar a Miyari de robo y procesarla en la justicia_.

-Ella jamás hará eso Shaoran.

_-Pues tendrá que hacer algo, tomar una decisión legal y pronto o estará fuera del negocio en un año… quizá menos_.

* * *

Eriol se encuentra en el salón de juntas del piso correspondiente en sus oficinas luego de haber entrevistado a muchos candidatos idóneos para dejar bajo la dirección de la Corporación Daidouji y sin embargo, ninguno le convencía. Muchos con experiencia hasta en ingeniería de industrias y administración, tenían poca experiencia en la industria de fabricación de juguetes, la cual es el fuerte de la empresa de los Daidouji.

Y tomar una decisión le estaba costando trabajo. Lo hizo en el salón de juntas para evitar la formalidad que representa su oficina y así con el proyector, explicarle a cada uno de los candidatos las vertientes que representa la empresa de juguetes en si y analizar sus respuestas en base a sus gestos.

Y sus expectativas muy altas. Sus respuestas… muy diferentes a lo que él esperaba.

Y luego comenzó a temer; la idea de que no encontraría un director administrativo para la corporación, cruzó su mente, mucho antes del retiro de Tetsû. Y no puede él tomar las riendas: su negocio y su vocación se encuentra en comprar y vender empresas…

No en producir juguetes.

Por primera vez, comenzó a temer que su error en el negocio de la compra de la corporación, fue el no encontrar una persona idónea para dirigirla… o tal vez, nunca encontrarla.

Su mirada se fue a las sillas delante de las puertas de su oficina y a su secretaria con rostro de ofuscación al verse acompañada de aquella mujer que en voz baja, insiste a ver a Eriol.

-Señor Hiragizawa… le busca esta "señorita" –Haciendo que la aludida se voltee a la dirección donde va la mirada de la asistente y su mirada de indiferencia se transforma en interés.

-Ahora no puedo atenderte Kaho. – Dice Eriol.

-No tomará mucho tiempo… solo dos minutos a lo mucho… - Ante la resistencia de Eriol añade- dos minutos… y te dejaré en paz.

El varón accede pasando detrás de la joven una vez abrió la puerta. A la asistente le dice- Toma el mensaje de quien me llame. Y al que venga, que me espere...- Cerrando la puerta. –Tienes dos minutos…

-Vengo a decirte antes de que te enteres por otras personas… ¡Ya sabes como viajan las noticias! – añade quitándose su abrigo y mostrando su delgada figura vestida con una micro falda por encima de las rodillas y una camisa de seda color rojo chino. - ¡Me voy a casar!

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con la idea que estabas "Demasiado joven" que debías de "aprovechar tu carrera" y posponer la vida matrimonial y de compromiso?

-¡Ay Eriol! ¿A poco me dirás que sigues celoso porque te dejé plantado? – Añade con una sonrisa de compasión y al mismo tiempo emocionado por encontrar aquellas sensaciones en las palabras de su ex novio.

-Al contrario Kaho; estoy mas bien sorprendido. ¿Aceptar la propuesta matrimonial de alguien? ¿Qué ha podido suceder para ese cambio de actitud?

-En realidad es un matrimonio que nos conviene a ambos. Es Tatsuhime Okita.

-¿El primo segundo del emperador? -mostrando su sorpresa y luego su sonrisa delata perspicacia - Ahora lo comprendo todo… ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Durante un desfile a beneficio en donde estaban invitados los príncipes de Japón. Todo ha sido muy discreto y planeamos casarnos fuera de Japón.

-¿Acaso la familia real ha sido avisada de este glorioso evento?

Kaho borra su sonrisa de satisfacción para añadir- ¿Podrías ser menos cínico?

-Solo soy práctico y pretendo no ofender al sexo opuesto cada vez que puedo; sus planes de casarse fuera de Japón es porque no encuentran con la aprobación de la familia real. Y tu carrera siempre ha sido un poco escandalosa y siempre en los medios. La familia real (o sus consejeros), jamás permitirán que ese matrimonio tome lugar.

-¡Todos pueden casarse menos quienes han sido tus amantes! ¿Cierto Eriol? Porque me negaras ahora que Daidouji no puso el grito al cielo cuando te vio persiguiendo a su hija… ¡He estado siempre a tu alrededor y recuerdo las historias y la enemistad entre los padres de ambos! Debes de odiarla y te casaste con ella solo por interés a sus empresas o por las ganas de coleccionar imposibles…

-Te prohíbo que tomes a Tomoyo en tu boca Kaho. De ti, solo podemos esperar veneno – sujetándole por el brazo - ¿Me pregunto si el príncipe sabe con quien se está metiendo?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- ruge despegándose de su aferre- siempre fuiste poca cosa para mi… ¡No puedo creer que me haya fijado en ti!

-No Kaho: yo no comprendo como fui tan estúpido para fijarme en una mujer como tu.

Kaho parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento: sus ojos violentos y oscuros desplegaban chispas y su rostro estaba bien contraído y rojo. Con violencia se voltea y sale de la oficina sin cerrar la puerta de la oficina pero la asistente de Hiragizawa observa su rostro furioso y se precipita a la oficina para recibir la información departe de su jefe.

Cuando se detiene delante del elevador y lo pulsa para abordarlo, este se abre. Encontrándose cara a cara con la mismísima Tomoyo Daidouji. Ambas se reconocen al instante y el enojo de Kaho se convierte en una mueca de satisfacción al notar la mirada interrogante de la amatista.

-¡Que sorpresa! Soy Kaho… Mitzuki Kaho… creo que nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol.

-En realidad no nos conocimos. No nos presentaron formalmente… Hiragizawa Tomoyo: encantada…

-Igualmente. ¿Vienes a ver a Eriol? ¡Claro que vienes ji ji ji! Es decir, es su empresa- afirma con falsa modestia ante la ofuscación que detecta en el rostro marmóreo de la esposa del susodicho. -¡Vine a compartir con él la noticia que me casaré! Pero ya sabes como son los hombres… - la puerta del elevador se cierra y ambas continúan en las afueras del mismo – Nunca comprenden la importancia del matrimonio. Al menos Eriol nunca le vio la lógica…

-Es raro. Eriol si me contó que ustedes tenían una relación. Incluso llegó a proponerte matrimonio. – Contradice la joven con seguridad.

-¿Acaso prefieres casarte con alguien que no cree en el amor? Al menos Eriol no cree. Incluso el tema de fidelidad es algo muy difícil para él… ¡Pero que cosas digo: si a ustedes les funciona! Y tú si lo hiciste ¡ups! Tengo a veces, que no ser tan honesta - Ahí pulsando el elevador para que volviera a abrirse- ¡Bueno te veré luego! Procuraré enviarles foto del dichoso evento – ingresando al elevador- cuida mucho a Eriol- guiñándole un ojo añade- es un coqueto con o sin anillo en el dedo- ahí cerrándose las puertas.

Tomoyo se queda observando un instante el pasillo donde se encuentra: de lado y lado hay varias personas detenidas pero no le prestan atención a la joven. Aunque ella quisiera que si lo hicieran y ver si fueron testigos de la conversación que tuvo lugar en aquel mismo sitio.

Las palabras de Kaho la hicieron sentir como una incompetente y una interesada. La ofendió en diez segundos como nadie en su vida lo ha hecho. Ofuscada pasa a las oficinas donde se encuentra la asistente quien observa a Tomoyo con una mirada sorprendida. Le había conocido el día de la boda -¡Señora Hiragizawa! ¡Que sorpresa el verle aquí!

-Dígale a Eriol por favor, que deseo verle…

La frialdad que demuestra en aquellos segundos la hacen hesitar ante el humor de la señora de Hiragizawa. Rápidamente añade- Puede pasar. Ahora mismo no tiene ningún compromiso…

Tomoyo no se hizo de rogar y avanzó con rapidez abriendo la puerta de la masculina oficina y no cierra la puerta. La asistente de Eriol lo hace cuando este sale del pequeño baño que tiene a un extremo. La sorpresa ante la presencia de la amatista se nota en el estupor de su rostro.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Pero su mirada aguda y perceptiva no pasa desapercibida para la mujer de ojos claros. Su figura se mantuvo de pie y firme ante la mirada analítica del hombre de ojos añiles y luego sus palabras falsearon salir de sus labios.

Y fue Eriol quien dedujo todo al instante. – Te encontraste con Kaho. – Atrayendo la mirada de su esposa- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que tu y ella… que estás de algún modo, celoso de su boda. Se casa… ¿Estás en verdad celoso?

-¿Crees que podría estar celoso? ¿Acaso no me conoces del todo?

-Creo que te conozco. Pero nuestra relación es tan diferente a las demás…

-No creo que tengo que decirte, que no la veo tan diferente a las demás. –Admite Eriol con firmeza- Cuando debería ser yo quien debería estar celoso. Se que Gyokushe te pretende.

-¿Cómo tu …

-Porque lo ha dejado bien claro el día del funeral.

-Tienes que saber que yo no le correspondo a sus pretensiones.

-Lo se. Como tú debes de saber que Kaho no presenta nada en mi vida en estos momentos.

Tomoyo guarda silencio pensativa escuchando sus palabras. Al final dice- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Eriol? No podemos seguir así. No podemos continuar de esta forma.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de la forma que tu desees. En estos días, con la presencia de Gyokushe entre nosotros, se reafirma todo lo que he sido tan ciego y sordo para no enterarme: El hecho que te amo y que no quiero que te marches de mi vida. Y esto va más allá de DT o las empresas Hiragizawa.

-Quieres intentarlo. – Añade ella de manera adolorida – Pensé que las cosas mejorarían entre nosotros antes de lo que pasó con Papá. Que finalmente podríamos ser felices si lo intentábamos. Pero tal vez, todo esto está condenado a morir al final de cuentas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de todo esto Eriol. Todo. Cada vez que intentamos dar un paso adelante, algo se interpone. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado si al final de cuentas esto… nosotros, no debía de ser?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Que tal vez nuestros caminos se cruzaron por obra del destino pero no estábamos y no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pretendemos cruzar dos vidas que tal vez no está escrito que deben de estarlo.

Eriol se mantuvo de piedra escuchando sus palabras y sus pensamientos se disparan a miles de conclusiones, cada una más destructiva que la siguiente.

-¿Acaso lo dices por que tu ex novio ha vuelto a tu vida? –Pregunta el varón sorprendiendo la furia contenida en sus palabras.

Y Tomoyo se percata de ello.

-No. No lo digo por él… tal vez. – encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te lo permitiré Tomoyo – refuta de repente sorprendiéndole por el desafío y el dolor en sus palabras- No lo permito.

-¿Qué no permites que? Tetsù está muerto Eriol.- suspira cansinamente.- Si quieres recuperar tu inversión vende la empresa. Has lo que quieras con ella. No tengo porqué seguir luchando contra un imposible.

-Ese imposible que tanto justificas, nos lo imponemos nosotros mismos. No es nadie más. Y no voy a permitir que escapes de mi vida. No ahora cuando… - deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata como si la sensación del objeto en su cuello le asfixiara. - si lo que estás tratando de decirme es que quieres divorciarte no voy a acceder Tomoyo.

La dureza de sus palabras no coincidía con el "auxilio" que gritan sus pupilas añiles. Tomoyo siente un vuelco en su corazón al notar las esferas azules tratando de aferrarse con esperanza a su decisión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Eriol? ¿Acaso no ves como toda esta situación nos lastima más de lo que nos hace felices?

Él la toma en los brazos con premura mientras la aferra contra su alta figura. La respiración de la joven es agitada por todas las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo. Él coloca su rostro contra el suyo y dice con firmeza contra su boca. – Si yo te beso ahora, y lo haré Tomoyo Hiragizawa y luego de aquel beso me dices que no sientes lo mismo que yo, te dejaré ir… aquí y en este momento.

Tomoyo lo observa con estupor a la vez que los labios masculinos se dirigen a los de ella con firmeza compartiendo un sutil roce en donde ambos cierran los ojos. Las mejillas de ella se encienden aceleradamente mientras que con un segundo roce de labios en donde el contacto es mas intenso y mas intimo. Ya en un momento cuando ella se aferra al cruzar sus brazos por su cuello, ya el beso es mas asaltante, en donde un gemido escapa de la boca masculina ante la satisfacción del contacto, tomando su cintura con sus manos y de ahí a sus caderas haciéndole gemir en su boca.

Una vez se separan ambos están extasiados ante aquel contacto. Entre suspiros el varón le dice con firmeza acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro- Perdóname… perdóname por no decirte mucho antes lo que significas para mi. He sido un tonto… y no quiero imaginarme el hecho de que me dejes…

-Yo no…

-Yo te amo Tomoyo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Y fui un estúpido que no se dio cuenta desde un principio que mi vida sin ti, no es nada.

Tomoyo le escuchó en silencio sin interrumpirle mientras él desahogaba su sentir, inquietudes y secretos que nunca develó a nadie. Y eso se nota por el atropello pero cargadas de sinceridad con que suenan sus palabras.

-No quiero cometer el mismo error de mis padres Tomoyo. No quiero pretender que en algún momento de mi vida, que voy a arrepentirme de mis decisiones o de ti. No cometeré el primer error en casarme por despecho de otro porque no es lo que siento y jamás he sentido. Esto es verdadero… tú y yo. –La chica solloza en silencio y sus lágrimas, puras, enormes y brillantes le dan las fuerzas al varón y la satisfacción de continuar.- Y no voy a cesar en mi propósito no solo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo sino que yo lo sepa ser a tu lado. Y yo quiero que tu me aceptes de verdad… con todo tu corazón, con todo tu ser y toda tus fuerzas. Que empecemos y sigamos donde nos quedamos porque yo te amo a ti y solo a ti.

La joven cierra sus ojos, escuchando y sintiendo el respirar masculino, agitado y ferviente contra su piel. Apoya su cabeza en su cuello y dice con gesto esperanzador- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora…? ¿Por la aparición de Gyokushe?

-Porque nos amamos. Porque Gyokushe es parte de tu pasado y lo respetaré siempre y por siempre. – tomando sus manos pero sin separase de ella- y porque nos merecemos ser felices… como debe de ser- sonríe con mirada soñadora arrancando un suspiro de los labios femeninos. – Dime que no quieres eso a mi lado. Dime que nos seremos felices… dime que no me amas.

.-No puedo hacer eso… - Añade ella luego de unos segundos de silencio.- No puedo Eriol. – abrazándose a él con premura. Y él la sujeta con mas fuerza- ¿Por qué esperamos hasta ahora? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un tonto y he estado todos estos meses actuando como el más estúpido de la tierra y espero que alguna vez me perdones. Pero lo que quiero mas que nunca es ser para ti el esposo que tu te mereces… -Ahí tomando posesión de los labios femeninos con premura y que pronto se vuelve agitación de ambos fundiéndose en un beso que significa mas que las palabras podrían decir y en olas de sensaciones que por meses le han invadido y que al final no pueden hacer caso omiso a ellas.

Y a partir de aquel momento y sus palabras, promesas en silencio y esperanzas renacidas, su historia toma otro giro que ellos ansiaban por tomar.

* * *

"_Esta es Tomoyo Hiragizawa. Ahora mismo no puedo tomar la llamada…._" Y Sakura corta la llamada. Camino a su casa en el coche tiene el corazón a los pies: Tomoyo no ha podido ser localizada en todo el día. Mas temprano esa tarde, había llamado ya preocupada a la mansión Hiragizawa y allá le informaron que Tomoyo no había llegado a casa y no sabían de ella. Hiroshi Hiragizawa le ofreció llamar a Eriol pero Sakura no quiso perturbar al esposo de Tomoyo. El último lugar que le faltó llamar fue al hospital pero las llamadas a Sonomi Daidouji son muy limitadas y no quiso preocupar a la madre de la joven.

-Estará bien monstruo – afirma Touya al llevarle a casa aquella noche. –Tomoyo es una mujer bastante juiciosa y no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos solo porque no volvió a la oficina.

-La situación que pasamos en DT es bastante preocupante Touya. El nuevo café tienen la misma receta que nosotros… incluso el sabor del dulce y la forma en… esas recetas, muchas de ellas, se siguen al pie de la letra por el libro de recetas de Tomoyo. Miyari robó las recetas y…

-Trata de calmarte Sakura…

-¡No puedo creer la desfachatez de esa mujer! ¿Sabes que Taikoro me comentó que debe a muchas personas? Ella incluso abandonó el departamento en el que vivía y el encargado del edificio le dijo a este que ella saldó la deuda de tres meses que tenía atrasada y no dejó dirección para reenvío de correspondencia.

-Ella sabía lo que hacía Sakura. Muchas veces los estafadores actúan de esa forma.

-Shaoran me contó que lo trató de extorsionar cuando supo quien era él. Desconocía que ella fuera así.

-Muy pocas veces conocemos en verdad a las personas. Casi todos escondemos nuestras verdaderas intenciones y propósitos hasta que actuamos.

-Te doy la razón. – Suspirando - ¿ya llegamos?

-Casi. –Responde el varón- Tienes que descansar un poco.

-¿Te preocupas por mi? ¡Vaya! Sería la primera vez.

-Me preocupo por los demás: imagínate que salgas mañana de mal humor. ¡Pobres seres humanos que se crucen en tu camino!

-¡Hermano!

* * *

-¿Aun no han llegado a casa? Que extraño – Opina Hiroshi al sentarse en la mesa del comedor y preguntar por Eriol o Tomoyo. - ¿Han avisado si vendrían tarde?

-No señor. –Dice el ama de llaves procurando colocar su servicio de la cena delante del señor para que este se sirviera. –No hemos sabido de ellos en todo el día.

Hiroshi frunció su mirada: A esas horas, al menos Eriol habría arribado ya a la casa y Tomoyo no tardaba mucho en reunírseles. Salió tarde del hospital y la amatista no volvió a ver a su madre hasta que este estuvo ahí.

"_Debería llamar al hospital… pero eso solo preocuparía a Sonomi. Tengo que ser cuidadoso ya que aun está bastante enferma. Ella viene mañana a la casa… ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?" _

Tomando una decisión, saca su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta. Marca un número ya pregrabado en la memoria del mismo y escucha dos repiques seguidos en donde finalmente una voz rasposa responde con susurro. No le es desconocida la voz de su único hijo.

-¿Se puede saber donde estás? ¿Tomoyo está contigo?

-_Si, está conmigo_ – responde bajando aun mas su tono de voz.- _En realidad… está dormida._ – Se escucha una puerta ser sigilosamente cerrada. - _¿Pasa algo malo?_

-Tomoyo quedó en volver a ver a su madre. Cuando no lo hizo… al final no quise preocuparla.

_-¿Ocurre algo con la madre de Tomoyo? _

-Eriol ¿Dónde están ustedes? Ya estoy preocupado.

El varón al otro lado de la línea suspira largamente tratando de poner la cabeza en orden.- _En un hotel… decidimos tomarnos… un día libre. _

-¿Un día libre? – Hiroshi alza una ceja un tanto suspicaz que quien le viera añadiría que es el mismo gesto que su hijo hace cada vez que se encuentra ante una incertidumbre.

-_Tomoyo necesitaba descansar. Y debo admitir que yo también tenía que salir del mismo ambiente._

El rostro del hombre se iluminó ante la sonrisa que comenzaba a desplegarse en sus labios. Añade con un gesto comprensivo y bajando su mirada- Ya veo. Espero "tortolos" que no se les olvide que Sonomi Daidouji vendrá a la casa mañana. Pasará sus semanas recuperándose aquí y creo que su hija debe de recogerle mañana en el hospital.

_-Si. Por eso no tomé el primer avión privado y me la llevé a Inglaterra. _

-Eriol: me alegro mucho por ti hijo. Por ambos. Se cuanto esta situación los tensaba a ambos en todas las magnitudes. Que estés ahí para ella es importante para su felicidad.

-_Padre: Para mi no hay nada mas importante que su felicidad_.

Tras una breve despedida, Eriol cierra la llamada y amarra más la bata blanca sobre su figura. Observa el impresionante paisaje nocturno de Tokio mientras la inmensa ciudad se abre a sus pies y mas al fondo la impresionante Torre de Tokio, la cual es iluminada desde sus pies y mas lámparas iluminan su cúspide adornando aun mas la vida cosmopolita de una ciudad que jamás duerme.

Una sonrisa sutil y tonta ilumina su rostro. Sus ojos brillan con el misterio parecido al de un chiquillo cuando ha hecho algo que no debía. Avanza a la puerta que separa la habitación del lujoso salón y entra a la penumbra de la misma en donde la hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas y piel tan blanca como la leche, a su entender continúa dormida apaciblemente.

O eso él piensa.

-¿Quién era? – Pregunta sorprendiéndole en sus pensamientos. Él observa la silueta que es bañada por la tenue luz que se filtra entre las cortinas translucidas de la habitación. La parte frontal de su figura es cubierta por una sábana mientras sus cabellos se esparcen cual cascada sobre sus hombros.

Una imagen que pondría a dudar hasta el más célibe de los hombres.

-Hiroshi- dice sentándose a su lado y no evitando abrazarla. Acurruca su cabeza contra su pecho y comienza a repartir besos tenues en sus cabellos, su frente y sus mejillas. – Estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? –Ahí fijándose de la penumbra que los rodea y las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad tras las ventanas- ¡Es muy tarde ya! –Incorporándose de repente ante la risa tenue del varón quien ella se voltea a añadir. - ¿Qué resulta tan gracioso?

-Cariño: ya es muy tarde incluso para que intentes echar el tiempo atrás- sujetándole por la cintura y atrayéndolo hasta él en su suave movimiento. El cuerpo de la joven quedó de repente parcialmente al descubierto y sobre las piernas del varón dándole el frente. La parcial oscuridad le servía de confidente ante el bochorno que corrió sus mejillas al verse desnuda delante del sujeto. - ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu palpitar se ha acelerado… tus mejillas están calientes… -Añade con lógica y una pizca de fascinación en el tono de voz. En efecto una de sus manos descansa en una de sus mejillas. –No te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con lo que hemos vivido hoy. – Aproximándola a su torso.

-¡No es justo! – Añade ella acalorada- ¡Estás vestido y yo…! – buscando torpemente con sus manos las sabanas con que cubrirse en lo que él atrapa una de sus manos.

Con una sonrisa tenue y traviesa añade sobre sus labios. – No me quites la maravillosa visión que tengo delante de mí. Te amo.

-Lo has dicho como veinte veces en todo el día.

-Compensando los días, semanas, meses, horas, minutos y segundos que falté al no decírtelo. –Besando tenuemente sus labios con ansiedad controlada. Ella responde suspirando largamente contra su boca mientras los besos se vuelven más intensos y exigentes.

Eriol rompe contacto para tomar un respiro y dice con ternura.- Tenemos que volver a casa. Tu madre sale del hospital mañana…

-Lo se.- Suspira resignada aun manteniéndose sobre el cuerpo del sujeto. –No quisiera irme. No quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…- Pero él le cubre la boca con un dedo.

-No volverá a ser como antes. Te lo juro – añade con desesperación contenida. – No voy a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. No quiero que repitamos la misma historia que nuestros padres. Y no voy a permitir que te escapes de mi vida con quien sea más astuto que yo y trate de ganar tu corazón.

Tomoyo no dijo nada y solo se inclinó para besar sus labios y profundizar en la boca masculina con una avidez, bañada de pasión que encendió los sentidos y el deseo aun más en el varón. Lentamente fue acercando sus manos a la tira de la bata que cubre el cuerpo masculino mientras sus respiraciones se vuelven mas intensas y añade con una voz llena de seducción.- Esta noche es de nosotros… no quiero volver a casa… solo por esta noche, no existe nadie mas que nosotros. Mañana…- siendo besada en el cuello y sintiendo su respiración tibia contra su oreja- mañana iremos por mamá y volveremos a casa…

-Mañana… - añade antes de cubrir los labios de la amatista con su boca y ya enredándose en los brazos del otro para entregarse mutuamente una vez mas y compensar los meses perdidos.

* * *

La señora Daidouji observa con intensidad a su hija mientras es empujada en su silla de ruedas por la enfermera. De manos con su esposo esta le explica los rincones de la casa Hiragizawa y la disposición de la habitación de invitados a pocos pasos de la puerta de su habitación.

Para Sonomi no es desconocido el cambio en la forma de ser de su hija: su semblante luce calmado e incluso tiene algo de color en sus mejillas dando en ella un aspecto mucho mas saludable que en días atrás. La bienvenida a la casa Hiragizawa no se hizo esperar por todo el personal e incluso la dicha en su hija y su esposo, incluso se extendía al padre de este y muchos de los sirvientes que tendrían contacto directo con ella durante su estadía.

-No será por mucho tiempo – Ha referido Sonomi con vergüenza al verse necesitada de tomar refugio por unas semanas en la casa de su única hija y su esposo- solo hasta que pueda salir de esta silla de ruedas.

-Mamá: Se que puedes valerte muy bien incluso con dos enfermeras en el departamento- Afirma Tomoyo colocándose a su altura en la silla de ruedas- Pero decidimos que era lo mejor para ti y así no pasas el día sola.

-Un poco de compañía durante el día y cenar en familia en las noches es la mejor receta de cualquier doctor- Añade Eriol con cortesía y la mujer no puede evitar sonreírle agradecida ante sus intenciones. –Además mi padre me ha prometido que no se marcha hasta unos cuantos meses al menos que se presente alguna emergencia en su oficina. Él le hará compañía mientras estemos Tomoyo y yo trabajando.- El sujeto abre la puerta delatándose ante si una bella habitación con dos camas y su baño propio. Añade con lentitud- Esto es mientras necesite una enfermera a su lado… ya después veremos y la mudamos a otra habitación. Tal vez más cerca de nosotros.

-Se que hacen lo mejor por mi y mi imposición no debe de ser fácil de soportar a una pareja de recién casados como ustedes, pero prometo no ser un estorbo.

.- ¡Basta mamá! Sabes que nos hace felices tenerte aquí. – insiste su hija y esta agradece con una breve mirada. Igual la sonrisa de Eriol le afirma las palabras dicha por la amatista.

-Me gustaría un poco de té. – Dice Sonomi.- Tomoyo ¿Por qué no vas y acompañas a la señorita y le explicas como me gusta mi té? – Lanzando una mirada suspicaz al varón delante de las tres.

La joven amatista se aturde por unos segundos ante la petición de su progenitora pero no duda en marcharse acompañada de la enfermera y dejando a su esposo y a su madre a solas.

-Tengo que agradecerte Eriol. Mi hija se ve feliz a tu lado.

-Ella me hace feliz Señora Daidouji. – Responde Eriol como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-No es desconocido para mí que ella no lo era en un principio. Es mas, juraría que hace una semana era la persona más miserable del mundo, claro dadas las circunstancias… estaba mas triste de lo que podríamos haber imaginado, incluso antes de lo ocurrido. –Encogiéndose de hombros- me alegra que no sea así. – Observando con suspicacia. - ¿Todos sus problemas se solucionaron?

-Nunca tuvimos problemas.- Añade con seguridad mirándole a los ojos para borrar cualquier duda que tuviese la madre de la mujer que ama- Solo que no hablamos ciertas cosas en su momento.

Sonomi asintió en silencio observando a su alrededor con nostalgia. – Si, en un matrimonio suele suceder: pero la clave es nunca cerrar las puertas de ambos lados. Siempre tener un lado abierto y tratar de cruzarla cada vez que sea posible. Tal vez, un día, se corra con la suerte y la puerta esté abierta siempre de ambos lados.

* * *

Nakuru se encuentra delante de la mesa del comedor de la lujosa residencia Hiragizawa en Londres con montones de revistas de moda, su pequeña laptop abierta y terminando de ajustar unos detalles de su portafolios y curriculum antes de imprimir las fotos con papel de película. Su mirada no se levantaba de los detalles minuciosos a tomar en cuenta de su extenso portafolio como modelo y fue como conoció a Harry. Pero cuando se casó con él dejó de modelar.

Sabe que no hay muchas oportunidades para una joven como ella de regresar a las pasarelas. Tiene doce kilos de mas distribuidos proporcionalmente pero no es algo que les agrade a los agentes. Las revistas cada días más tienen actrices y artistas del momento y pocas modelos. Solo unas cuantas casas, usan modelos de la edad que ella se encuentra.

Si quiere volver a la moda, tendrá que hacer sacrificios. Y es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que modelar.

A los pocos momentos decide tomar el teléfono y llamar su viejo agente. Luego de un breve saludo y de una corta sesión de preguntas y respuesta Nakuru finalmente dice- Necesito conseguir trabajo. ¿Sabes de alguien que necesite modelos para algún evento?

Dina Calloway una mujer en finales de su cuarenta, en su momento fue una exitosa modelo británica que adornó las principales revistas de moda de Europa y parte de Norteamérica. A su retiro quince años atrás, decidió hacer lo que aprendió en aquel mundo rápido y violento de la apariencia física y las pasarelas y fue fundar su propia agencia de modelaje. Ya es una de las mas prestigiadas y la que descubrió a Nakuru años atrás.

-¿_Estoy entendiendo bien? ¿Quieres volver a modelar_? – Pregunta la mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada azulada.

-Es lo que te digo.

-_Nakuru, cariño: te retiraste hace unos años ya. Estas en la primera mitad de tus treinta. No puedes pretender que podrás entrar una vez has salido. _

-Sabes que se puede. Heidi lo hace.

-_Claudia no_. – Afirma Dina pensativa mientras dice con aprehensión. – _Esas mujeres jamás se retiraron por el matrimonio. Si tomaron licencias maternales en el caso de Heidi a las semanas estaban de vuelta. Soy sincera contigo querida, no será fácil. Y viendo las fotos del cumpleaños de tu primo en Japón, te recomiendo que te pongas a régimen._

-¡Viste las fotos!

-_Y no las del diario sino la que pusiste en tu Facebook_. – Añade Dina con una carcajada, sonrojando a la japonesa a la cual no tiene delante pero sabe que la avergüenza. Recobra la compostura al añadir. – _Tienes que ponerte en forma. _

-Lo se.

-_Te hago una propuesta: si logras bajar diez kilos, voy a conseguirte un puesto en el desfile de la semana de la moda aquí en Londres. _

-No puedes prometer eso…

-._Claro que si puedo_. – Insiste la aludida – _Estoy saliendo con alguien que puede ayudarme a conseguirte un puesto para el desfile de una persona cuyo nombre no mencionaré hasta que estemos cara a cara… _- haciendo una pausa añade.- _¿Has sabido algo de Harry? _

-No. No mucho. Lo vi hace unos días pero no hablé mucho con él.

-_Está en Australia_.

-¿Australia?

_-Si. Le ofrecieron un jugoso contrato por el catalogo de la próxima primavera. No dudé un instante cuando me dijeron que aceptó hacerlo…_ - haciendo una pausa añade- _¿Sabes? Lo último que me imaginé (o cualquiera que los haya visto cuando eran novios), es que lo que de ustedes… su matrimonio, no duraría. Aun recuerdo cuando se apareció en la sesión de fotos de Harper´s Bazaar con un ramo de rosas y el anillo. Le rompió el corazón a muchas de sus modelos. _

-Si, recuerdo – añade Nakuru algo acongojada por los recuerdos y como se arremolinan en su mente- Dina: voy a bajar esos kilos de más. Y voy a conseguir ese puesto en el desfile de modas. No puedo vivir el resto de mi vida a la sombra de mi tío y en la casa Hiraguizawa. Eriol está casado. No puedo seguir imponiendo mi presencia. Es hora de seguir adelante. Ya no soy una niña.

* * *

-No debiste dejarte convencer por mi tía, Xiao Lang- dice una angustiada Meiling a pocos momentos de su llegada a la casa Li con la noticia que se casaría en menos de un mes. –Has perdido demasiado tiempo valioso ocupándote del divorcio de Femmeii y ahora mi tía no te deja volver a Japón.

Esto lo dice con la seria actitud que indica el momento. Shaoran se encuentra sentado en el despacho privado del mismo y no tiene mucho tiempo de haber llegado a casa de una junta de accionistas.

Aunque el hijo menor de Ieran sabe que su prima tiene razón, no puede negar que su ausencia es injustificable: las empresas, aunque en su ausencia se ha visto provista de la presencia de sus cuñados y su madre, sus múltiples divisiones corporativas hacen que la tarea sea interminable y su presencia en algunos casos ha sido vital, como le han demostrado sus cuñados.

-Sakura sabe que esto era necesario.

-Ay Xiao Lang, si te dejas llevar por las exigencias de la familia, jamás te casarás.

-Y contigo pasa todo lo contrario – observándole de arriba abajo. Meiling porta pendientes de oro con rubíes incrustados a juego con un pesado brazalete en una de sus muñecas y adicional un precioso anillo en su mano izquierda. – Tú te dejaste influenciar de mi madre y te has comprometido.

-¡Y lo que le agradezco a Tía Ieran! Que equivocación la mía… ¿Sabes lo que habría perdido de no aceptar la propuesta de ir a visitar a JingXi? Fuera de su intento con casarte conmigo o con la madre de tu hijo o el fracaso matrimonial de Femeeii, me ha ido bastante bien. Hablando de todo – sonríe – Femeeii me contó que la desafiaste y es posible que te cases con Kinomoto. ¿Qué hay de cierto en ello?

-Aun no he hablado de matrimonio con Sakura.

-¡Pues no pierdas mucho tiempo en decidirte! Una chica tan linda como Kinomoto no durará mucho mas esperándote.

Shaoran asiente con su cabeza, comprendiendo sus palabras y añade- ¿Crees que Sakura se adaptará a una vida aquí… a mi lado?

Meiling frunce su ceño. – Creo que Kinomoto es una persona bastante compleja Xiao Lang. No es como nadie de nuestra cultura. No es de las que andan dos pasos atrás del hombre y tampoco se traga lo que tiene que decir… la tendrás bastante difícil que se adapte a la familia Li. O a Tía Ieran.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.

-¡No espera! No digo que ella no lo logre. No me malinterpretes. Kinomoto es tan cabezota que tal vez pueda lograr que esta familia salga de los dos siglos que tiene de atraso en cuanto a la figura femenina en esta familia…

-¡Señor Xiao Lang! – viene por el pasillo corriendo una de las mujeres que trabaja en la casa Li. Su rostro pálido y desencajado, sorprende más que su persistencia para hacerse escuchar hasta darle alcance al menor de la familia. -¡Señor venga! ¡Es su hermana Femmeii!

-¿Femeeii? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Venga rápido señor! La encontramos inconsciente en la bañera… no despierta. – guiando a toda prisa por los pasillos de la mansión a los dos jóvenes Li.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por recibirme a pesar que no tenía cita Señora Makii.

-Al contrario Tomoyo, gracias a ti por esta visita- dice la mujer ejecutiva de La Casa de las Tentaciones Dulces- me da mucho gusto verte. Después de todo, te conocí desde que eras una niña.

-Me sorprende mucho que haya decidido expandir su negocio. Cuando la conocí apenas cursaba el cuarto de primaria y tenía una pequeña tienda de regalitos y detalles en Tomoeda.

-Cuando me casé, fui a vivir con mi esposo a otra ciudad y este me ayudó a abrir una casa de dulces.

-Me da mucho gusto que le vaya bien – añade Tomoyo con sencillez y humildad observando el rostro ya mas maduro de una jovencita que conoció a la edad que ya ella exhibe. – Y que me recuerde.

-¿Cómo no voy a recordarte? Eres una chica que te das a conocer donde quiera que vas y cuanta personas conoces… pero dime que puedo hacer por ti; no creo que nuestra reunión sea casualidad.

-Debo decirle que por coincidencias de la vida, nuestros negocios se llaman iguales- atrayendo la mirada interrogante de la señora- La Casa de las Tentaciones Dulces, es un nombre parecido a "Dulces Tentaciones".

-¡Tu eres la dueña! Vaya…- aclarando sus ojos ante la sorpresa. – No lo sabía.

-Pues ahora lo sabe Maki. Dulces Tentaciones es mí establecimiento.

-La coincidencia de los nombres es un detalle que puede ser corregido. – Añade Maki con calma. – La cercanía en Tokio con el tuyo puede traer ciertas confusiones y procuraré ver como soluciono ese detalle. Solo que esas cosas toman tiempo…

-No, Maki. Aunque los negocios se llamen igual, no estoy aquí por el parecido del nombre. Estoy aquí por una naturaleza mucho mas preocupante- añade la empresaria sorprendiendo una vez mas a su interlocutora por la seriedad en sus palabras- Un tanto mas delicada.

-Soy toda oídos, Tomoyo.

Sacando una pequeña cajita del interior de su bolso la coloca delante de la mujer sobre su escritorio. –Le pido por favor que pruebe uno de estos bocadillos. – Maki abre el contenido de la caja y Tomoyo añade- Ha recibido asesoría de alguna persona en estas semanas para mejorar sus recetas ¿No es cierto?

-¿Cómo…

-No solo eso: Esa persona le ha vendido unas copias de recetas de no solo este panecillo sino de muchas recetas.

-Hace ocho meses durante nuestra búsqueda de empleados, una jovencita se aproximó a nuestro encargado de reclutamiento diciéndonos que tenía unas recetas a la venta. Que pertenecieron a su abuela.

-Ella les mintió. Esas recetas son de Dulces Tentaciones – saca ahora de su bolso un documento legal añadiendo – Tengo los originales de las recetas escritas en mi letra y son de la propiedad de Dulces Tentaciones.

La mujer palidece ante las palabras de la amatista y añade con nerviosismo al tomar el documento – Tienes que saber, que no tenía idea… la entrevisté hace unos meses y me dio las recetas como sugerencia para mejorar nuestras especialidades.

-Lo comprendo Señora Maki: pero comprenda que esas recetas ya tienen dueño. Fueron sustraídas de nuestros archivos y por ende pertenecen a Dulces Tentaciones. Esas recetas tienen detalles personales que vuelven el sabor único de DT.

-Exageramos un poco si definimos de "único" los sabores. Pero tienes razón. Hay recetas que diferencian cocineros de otros. Son ciertos toques y detalles. – Abochornada añade- Debes de saber que no tenía idea…

-Vuelvo y le repito que sé que no tiene la culpa. Pero tiene que comprender que de continuar vendiendo productos tan parecidos a la receta, traerá consigo que imponga una demanda judicial contra usted y su establecimiento y no es lo que deseo.

-Comprendo. Pero también entendamos Tomoyo, que al menos que tenga las recetas registradas en Patentes Comerciales no hay mucho proceder en una demanda de esta magnitud.

-Pero es un procedimiento que puede tomar años… y años… y siempre apelaré.

Al ver que la joven empresaria no retrocede en sus intenciones, finalmente le pregutna-¿Qué es lo que quiere para llegar a un intermedio con relación a esto?

-Quiero la localización actual de Miyari. Lo más pronto posible – sonríe con dulzura y su tono de voz no parece alterarse en lo más mínimo pese a las circunstancias. —Como puede comprender que mis problemas no son con usted pero si con ella.

Maki levanta las cejas visiblemente sorprendida por la dureza (pese al tono de voz pausado de la amatista), en las palabras de la joven - ¿Acaso piensa tomar represalias personales con la joven?

La joven Tomoyo no da ningún tipo de respuesta a su interlocutora y le sostiene la mirada. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio y conflictos de sus miradas, la mujer suspira resignada ante la solicitud de Daidouji y añade- Mi asistente debe de tener sus números o nueva dirección. –levanta el auricular y pide por la extensión de su asistente. Mientras espera por la respuesta a su solicitud añade para Tomoyo – Debemos de llegar a algún tipo de entendimiento con relación a los negocios Tomoyo… no puedo devolverle las recetas pues pagamos un monto bastante grande por ellas y tampoco voy a dejar de trabajar en ellas.

-No se preocupe Maki. Creo que podremos llegar a alguna clase de entendimiento… que no le perjudique monetariamente y tampoco tenga que cerrar su café.

Maki asintió aliviada (y Tomoyo lo nota), ante su respuesta. Tomoyo comprende que todo el que instala un negocio es porque quiere percibir beneficios y sobrevivir en un mundo que cada día la competencia es mas dura y las oportunidades de trabajo o de subsistir son mas estrechas.

* * *

Touya entra al cuarto de baño al responder a su móvil. Le toca el turno de aquella noche y no ha podido zafarse de sus responsabilidades en emergencias y tampoco en la rotación con los pacientes y seguimientos de otros más. Su teléfono siempre en vibrador ha estado repicando parte de la noche. Y es ahora, unas horas después que finalmente puede revisar las llamadas.

Todas son de Xiao Lang Li. Si bien le dio su número telefónico al chino para que se comunicara si se presentaba algo en China y respecto a Femeeii no pensaba que las cosas podrían dificultarse de cuando él habló con ella horas antes hasta la última llamada que ha ocurrido cuarenta minutos después. Catorce llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes en el buzón de voz son para preocuparse. Aunque marca al móvil del chino, este sale la contestadora. Llama al móvil de la China (aunque tiene el número solo ella le llama a él) y tampoco contesta nadie. Ya preocupado, decide entrar al buzón de voz para recoger los mensajes en el mismo.

"_**Kinomoto: es Li Xiao Lang. Es sobre mi hermana. Tal vez debí informarle que… ella me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a usted pero mi hermana estaba embarazada… estaba porque esta tarde sufrió un aborto espontáneo y perdió el bebé. Mi madre no está en la casa por suerte, lo que puede ser tranquilizante para la condición de Femeeii pero no le negaré que está bien delicada. Ya lograron controlarle la fiebre y ahora descansa. Agradeceré que esto quede entre nosotros. Algo más: si puede venir a China, se lo agradeceré. Mi hermana no está bien y creo que agradaría su compañía." **_Inmediatamente sale un segundo mensaje diciendo_** "Touya**_:" la voz suena acongojada y llorosa _**"Soy yo. Se que no debo de llamarte pero necesito decirte algo. No puedo decirlo por aquí… por favor, si puedes venir a China…" **_

Touya escucha como la llamada finaliza. Sus manos tiemblan y siente un grueso sudor cruzar su cuello hasta perderse en su ancha espalda. _**¡Un bebé! **_Femeeii pudo haber tenido un bebé…

Un hijo suyo… un hijo que no ha podido desarrollarse… no pudo haber tenido más de tres meses… siente su corazón contraerse y producirle un dolor indescriptible. Un bebé… un hijo de ambos. Solo puede imaginarse lo que siente la joven que ha sufrido la pérdida. Pero él también siente ese dolor… esa pena sin siquiera traerlo en sus entrañas. Era un hijo de ambos… un hijo al que nunca conocerá. Inmediatamente su cerebro comenzó a desarrollar ideas arremolinadas y la anterior con menos sentido de la que se le antepone. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y dejarla partir sabiendo que era posible que llevara un hijo suyo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cínico y decirle a su madre, a Ieran Li que nadie la había tocado?

El la había tocado. Su sorpresa al encontrarse ante si a aquella mujer que había llegado a sus brazos virgen e intachable es más que obvio que una cosa así ocurriera. ¡Pobre Femeeii! Los sentimientos y pensamientos que deben de pasar por su mente deben ser muchos. Debe de sentirse miserable.

Y la decisión de lo que debe hacer llega por si sola: y es la única que tiene lógica.

Debe de partir a China, y lo antes posible.

* * *

Las lámparas encendidas y dos copas de vino en la mesilla cerca del lecho. Sobre este una pareja abrazada, comparten la intimidad que la incertidumbre y la desconfianza no supieron abrirles la puerta a compartir estos momentos meses antes y hacer al suelo toda la duda que pudo haber existido entre ellos.

La mujer desnuda bajo su cuerpo, juega con los cortos cabellos añiles del sujeto de gafas, aunque horas antes cayeron en algún lugar. El le observa con la intensidad de sus ojos añiles y una sonrisilla traviesa atrae la mirada amatista. Con tono de voz soñolienta ella finalmente dice- ¿Qué?

-Solo pensaba…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que es inútil ya que estemos en habitaciones separadas… ¿No te molesto? – señalándose a si mismo y la posición en que ambos se encuentran.

Niega con su rostro y añade- Me gusta sentirte cerca de mí. Me gusta como me haces sentir- ahí siendo su boca inundada de cortos besos -¿Vienes para acá?

-Creo que es lo mas lógico que tú vayas a la mía. De todas maneras, esta es la habitación más pequeña. Allá tendremos mas espacio.

-A mi no me importa que sea menos espaciosa, mientras estemos juntos – añade Tomoyo.

El sujeto sonríe y añade con una caricia a sus mejillas – A mi tampoco princesa, pero tomando en consideración que esta es la habitación que serviría de cuarto de bebés, tenemos que considerar las posibilidades.

Tomoyo duró unos segundos para digerir sus palabras en su último comentario. Incluso su aturdimiento ante la declaración del hombre la agarra de sorpresa-¿Posibilidades?

-Por supuesto. No lo pensé hasta unos momentos atrás. Por eso me sonreía. – Viendo el rostro de espanto que adorna en estos momentos a la hermosa joven, Eriol borra un segundo su sonrisa y añade- ¿Acaso no es buena noticia?

-No, no… bueno, no se. – Dice ella sintiéndose de repente incómoda y bastante nerviosa. – no había pensado en eso. – Tratando de sonar un poco mas segura de si misma añade- Apenas vamos viendo que se trata esto... Nuestra relación. Y lo último que me imaginaba es que iba a salir el tema de bebés…

Eriol se incorpora parcialmente, aturdido por el nerviosismo que percibe en la figura de ojos amatista y en sus palabras.- Usualmente a las mujeres les encanta el tema de los bebés, sin embargo, preciosa, a ti te noto bastante asustada.

-Tú quieres hijos… ¿Tan pronto? Yo manejo un negocio. – Dice ella en voz alta tratando de convencerse mas a si misma que al varón quien frunce sus cejas cada vez mas- Un negocio que ahora mismo pisa un hielo bastante delgado. Hemos dado un salto enorme en donde no tuvimos ni siquiera una cita normal, como pareja y saltamos al matrimonio inmediatamente… y lo último que me imaginaba es que estabas planeando tener familia inmediatamente.

-No, no inmediatamente. –Admite el varón – Pero es una posibilidad. –Procurando abrazarle para calmarle. – No pensé que la idea fuera tan reacia para ti.

-Eriol: quiero niños… pero, uno o dos años más adelante. No ahora. No cuando apenas vamos entendiendo esto, lo que somos. Ver si esto funciona. ¿Acaso no es bueno que esperemos? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea en uno o dos años?

Eriol observó la mirada de expectativa y súplica en las esferas amatistas que tanto ama. Finalmente decidió darle la razón por el momento y sonreír con confianza al añadir. – No tenemos que hablarlo o decidirlo esta noche. Buscando su calor y Tomoyo se dejó abrazar y cubrir con ternura con los brazos que le rodearon abarcando todo su torso y quedarse bajo las mantas, cubierta y protegida por su aferre. Besó sus cabellos y dice con ternura contra su oído – no tenemos que hablarlo ahora… pero… ¿Qué opinas de la habitación? -añadiendo con un tono de voz mas seguro y grave- ¿Dormirás en mi cama Tomoyo Hiragizawa?

Ella se voltea lentamente observándole de reojo y besa sus labios en silencio.

Para Eriol aquella respuesta es más que suficiente.

* * *

**- Continuará. **

**Después de un par de semanas literalmente "Desconectada" de esta historia, es que finalmente puedo darle culminación al capitulo 18 de DT. Para los que esperaban un lemon de la pareja protagonista, se tendrán que quedar solo con la idea, "natural" de lo que pasó y cada quien armar su propia escenita ^^ . lo cierto que mi compromiso con las escenas de este tipo es entregar lo mejor de mi y todo lo que me salía, no era lo suficiente mente bueno. Además como saben muchos nenes leen esta historia y no voy a dañarles la mente ja ja ja ja ja. **

**Gracias a todos y todas quienes han llegado hasta aquí en la historia DT. Ya finalmente el próximo capitulo es el final y el pequeño epilogo vendrá integrado y será actualizado el mismo día. Será un epilogo breve y espero que sea del agrado de todos y satisfagan las expectativas creadas alrededor de esta entrega. Ya en el próximo capitulo les hablaré del próximo proyecto – cuyo adelanto salió en mi pagina de Facebook- y otras cosas mas que se vislumbran en el futuro de su humilde escritora. **

**Mientras tantos y ya teniendo tan cerca el final de DT lo lógico que no haya adelanto pero ya vimos par de cosas que ocurrirán: Touya viajará a China. ¿Acaso se encontrará con la venerable IEran Li? ¿Qué dirá la familia de Xiao Lang ante su llegada? ¿Qué pasará con este par? Por el otro lado, tenemos a Sakura y Shaoran cuya historia aun no concluye y ¿Tomoyo encontrará a Miyari? ¿Qué pasará? Solo nos resta esperar la conclusión de esta historia para enterarnos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Crys. **


	19. Capitulo 19 Final

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura. **_

**Nota personal: Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han llegado hasta la culminación de la presente historia. Muchas cosas han batallado en mi contra para mantener la frecuencia de actualizaciones y eso pudo haber decepcionado a más de uno. Espero con muchos ánimos que para el próximo año, las cosas sean mejores en la próxima historia a trabajar. Por el momento despido el año 2010 – si desde temprano – con esta ultima entrega de Dulces Tentaciones. ¡Espero sus comentarios! **

_**¿Qué es estar enamorado? Han escrito tanto del amor en todas sus vertientes, formas, tamaños y sensaciones que a veces me crea una terrible confusión el identificar algunos de mis pensamientos con los síntomas. La solución para un corazón enamorado es seguir tus pensamientos y tu instinto y pedir que no te equivoques. Muchos terminan confundiendo el amor con la obsesión por alguien. O el cariño por amor. No se lo que siento… podría ser amor… o puede ser algo mas… tal vez estar enamorado. No se si estoy enamorada… creí que el amor podría ser ganado con el tiempo. Que te casaras en un matrimonio arreglado y de ahí nacería el amor. Pero… ¿lo que siento ahora es amor? No lo se. Me dejé llevar por aquello que desconocía y sin embargo me tentó en una magnitud de entregarme a un hombre que casi no conocía y no se que piensa de mi. Creo que me ama… pero ¿Es amor lo que siente por mi? El hecho que mi madre no lo aprueba me inclina cada vez más a su lado. El hecho que viviré en las tierras japonesas, lejos de las influencias de mi estricta familia y rigurosa madre me hace elegir lo que he predestinado para mi… no es el destino. Si por el destino hubiera sido, me quedo casada a un hombre que no le atraía ni un pelito. Creo que tampoco me atraía en su momento… no como él lo hace. Pienso en él hasta cuando sueño. Pero ahora, el dolor en mi vientre me hace retorcerme en mi cama. ¡Me duele demasiado! ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡Mi bebé! ¡Algo anda mal! **_

_**¡Touya! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te necesito! Si, ahora lo se… o siempre lo he sabido. Desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. **_

_**Te amo. **_

* * *

El viaje a Kyoto fue bastante sencillo. Un avión privado – de apenas 15 pasajeros- y acompañado de Maki (sentada en los sillones de enfrente), quien se siente responsable de la compra en su negocio de las recetas de la joven Hiragizawa. A su lado y tomando su mano su esposo Eriol habla con rapidez en inglés por teléfono, mientras Tomoyo comprende algunas de las palabras dichas por el mismo. Maki no puede evitar observar al varón con discreción.

-Creo que he visto sus fotos publicadas en los diarios económicos – opina atrayendo la atención de Tomoyo (sus pensamientos están en Tokio). Los ojos amatistas muestras su entendimiento ante su comentario - ¿Acaso es el mismo Hiragizawa que compró las empresas Daidouji?

-Así es.

-Es un tanto fortuito el casarse por amor a pesar que compró las empresas Daidouji. ¿Fue amor a primera vista? – Sonríe tenuemente la mujer.

-Creo que no fue así. No podía razonar bien con él delante. Me caía bastante mal. – Dice con jocosidad aturdiendo a su interlocutora.

Maki parpadea confundida observando al aludido y luego a su esposa. Finalmente añade con seguridad- Sea como sea, se nota que ahora es diferente… por ello se casaron.

-Si. – dice Tomoyo ampliando su sonrisa y con ello su seguridad y belleza.- Si, por eso nos casamos…

-Y creo que estamos más enamorados que en aquel momento – dice Eriol por encima de su llamada sonrojando a la aludida y sacando una sonrisa a la mujer delante de ellos. – Dice mi padre que tu mamá manda saludos.

-Pero si apenas nos despedimos de ella hace un par de horas…

El varón de mirada añil se encoge de brazos diciendo – Parece que se aburre bastante con mi padre, si dice que siente que pasaron días desde que nos vio.

-¡Eriol! Mi madre no dice tal cosa de tu padre- no evita soltar una carcajada.

En ese momento suena por los parlantes. –"Damas y caballeros: Aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto de Kyoto en pocos momentos. Favor apagar sus teléfonos móviles y colócarse su cinturón de seguridad."

Al colgar la llamada Hiroshi observó a su interlocutora añadiendo.- - Eriol tuvo que colgar. Ya iban a aterrizar.

-Estoy preocupada. – Dice Sonomi cómodamente sentada en su cama en la casa Hiragizawa. – Tomoyo jamás ha enfrentado una situación como esta. Su padre era el que usualmente trataba este tipo de conflictos… - ahí callándose de repente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – Disculpe. Debe de pensar que soy una tonta sentimental…

El progenitor de Eriol Hiragizawa observa un instante a la mujer quien se seca las lagrimillas con un pequeño pañuelo que guarda debajo de las cobijas. – Al contrario. Se lo que puede sentirse al perder a la persona amada. –Levantando sus cejas y aquellos ojos escudriñan a la señora Daidouji añadiendo.- Y todas las preocupaciones con los hijos. Pero puedo asegurarle que Eriol la cuidará. Jamás permitirá que a Tomoyo le pase nada. Y Tomoyo es fuerte.

-No tiene que decírmelo: conozco a mi hija. Y se que tan capaz es. Pero no se que tan capaz sea esa mujer para lastimarle… o algo peor… alguien que se atreve a robar a otro con tal nivel de desfachatez…

-Sonomi, Sonomi: - atrayendo su mirada- Nada le va a pasar. Que se inquiete no le ayudará a su hija si se altera y recae. Piense que su hija en pocas horas estará en casa y el resultado será óptimo. Confíe en nuestros hijos…

Sonomi asiente lentamente analizando las palabras de Hiroshi dando cuenta que tiene razón: Todo estará bien.

* * *

Touya no tiene sueño pese ha que pasado las ultimas 48 horas en vilo. Desde que tomó el primer vuelo disponible en el Aeropuerto de Tokio y partió sin dar muchas explicaciones con rumbo a China no sin antes pasar unas agobiantes seis horas de espera y un vuelo de escala que lo retuvo otras exhaustivas horas en el Aeropuerto de Dubai. De ahí a China, en especial Hong Kong y tomar un taxi a la residencia Li, no sin antes llamar al teléfono donde Shaoran le llamó en su móvil. Brevemente le informó que estaba en China y este aseguró un coche le recogería en el Aeropuerto. Pero pasaron unas angustiantes tres horas antes de que alguien de la casa Li pudiera recogerle.

_Sin mediar palabras y el Sirviente diciendo "¿Kinomoto?" simplemente lo guió hasta el coche: ¡Tan deprisa había salido de la casa luego de buscar su pasaporte, que solo razonó llevar consigo su abrigo de viaje! _

_El transcurso desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa Li pasó en sus pensamientos y revisando el reloj. Supo garantizar al menos dos horas y media de caminos recorridos gracias primordialmente por el caótico tránsito de China. No se percató que el coche al cual abordó – Rolls Royce del 1950 – es un coche acondicionado y de lujo. Tampoco se percató cuando se salen de la avenida principal tomando un camino de grava con dos guardias en la entrada del mismo y subieron una inclinada vereda por unos momentos mas, solo rodeado de enormes árboles y de la noche que caía sobre ellos con rapidez. Ya cuando el chofer detuvo la marcha, el varón salió de sus pensamientos. No le sorprendió una vez la puerta se vio abierta, observar el semblante de Li Shaoran y la mirada aturdida del chofer al verse con el jefe de familia dando la bienvenida a aquel extranjero. Shaoran no dudó en inclinar su cabeza con sumo respeto, confundiendo aun mas al empleado. ¿Quién es el hombre que fue a buscar al aeropuerto? _

_-Gracias por venir tan deprisa. – Afirma Li procediendo a señalar el camino al visitante. Touya no duda un instante poniéndose en marcha y Li colocarse a su lado. – Se por experiencia que los aeropuertos no son fáciles. Mas la espera. _

_-¿Cómo sabe que me tocó esperar? _

_-Todo se sabe aquí en China. Más si es información para la familia Li. – doblando a un pasillo del interior de la mansión. Grandes obras de pintura y muchas exuberantes decoraciones están plasmadas en amplios puntos de los pasillos y caminos de la casa, pero Touya apenas le presta atención a las mismas- Tenemos suerte que mi madre está fuera de la ciudad. Toda esta situación habría sido un tanto… embarazosa para Femeeii si mi madre se entera. _

_-¿Cree que no se enterará? _

_-Por el momento ha sido manejado con una alta discreción. Por el momento solo mi prima Li Meiling, la ayudante de alcoba de Femeeii y la hija del asistente de mi madre están al tanto del tema – ahí observando su preocupación añade- guardarán discreción. _

_-¿No han llamado a un médico? _

_.-No creo que entienda Kinomoto. – Afirma Li deteniendo su caminar por la casa. Su cabeza es tan alta como la del hermano mayor de Sakura- Las implicaciones son catastróficas si esto sale de la casa Li. Llamar a un médico pone en riesgo que esto se quede entre solo nosotros. _

_-¿Acaso la salud de su hermana vale menos que la reputación?_

_-¿Acaso no ve la magnitud del problema en que están metidos? No es desconocido para mí que las implicaciones de la relación suya y de mi hermana, fueron un tanto más que "unas cuantas citas". Mi hermana se encuentra en un proceso de divorcio bastante escabroso tomando en consideración que es el primer divorcio registrado en la familia Li en toda su historia. Mi familia como bien entiende, se rige en unas tradiciones fuera de lo común al tiempo moderno y las leyes tradicionales chinas. No puede saberse que Femeeii estaba embarazada. No debe de salir de su habitación el secreto. Sin embargo tiene una fiebre muy alta y Meiling me dice que puede ser más delicado. _

_-¿Delicado, como? _

_-No ha parado de sangrar. – afirma Li. – un enorme sangrado. Meiling no es doctor pero está preocupada. Y no ha soltado su portátil desde que nos dimos cuenta de que ocurrió. _

_-Puede ser que el aborto haya sido producto de una infección. Eso puede ser fácilmente comprobado – Dice Touya rápidamente- Voy a saltar unos cuantos códigos éticos pues los médicos no debemos de atender a alguien relacionado directamente con nosotros. Diagnosticaré y a partir de ahí sabremos cuales pasos dar. – Indicando con una señal a Li que su intención es hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos. –Pero debo de advertirle que bajo estas condiciones… _

_-Comprendo perfectamente todo lo que me dice y hasta lo que no me dice… - por aquí- indicándole el camino a tomar. _

Ya es bastante avanzada de la mañana siguiente a la que llegó. Femeeii continúa dormida pero al menos ya no tiene fiebre. Ha pasado la noche a su lado y acompañado de la mujer que trabaja para los Li. No ha mediado palabra con ella, y ella no sabe japonés y él mucho menos chino; pero la mujer sabía con exactitud cuando buscar agua fresca, cambiar las mantas de su protegida y Li mandó a la mujer a mitad de la noche por unos medicamentos solicitados por Touya. Cada dos horas y como reloj la mujer se incorporaba y le cambiaba los paños por el sangrado y Touya sabía que el flujo del liquido carmesí estaba cediendo cuando la mujer pareció aliviada al ver el último que cambió. Palpó su frente y estaba más normal que horas antes cuando estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

A los pocos momentos, Shaoran Li entra a la habitación con precaución y la mujer al servicio de la familia inmediatamente se retira de su alcance en señal de respeto y cabizbaja ante su presencia. Aquello Touya lo encontró molesto. -¿Cómo está?

-Los medicamentos han logrado controlar la fiebre – Anuncia Touya con gesto de voz cansado pero no carente de su grave entonación.

Shaoran dijo algo en chino, no pasando por alto para el varón que le pedía información a la china a un lado de la cama de Femeeii. Esta tardó bastante y estuvo intercambiando palabras con esta. Luego de unos instantes que Touya comenzó a sentirse de más en la habitación, Li dice- He solicitado que le preparen una habitación para que descanse. O prefiere desayunar primero.

-Prefiero hacerlo cuando ella despierte.

-Está cansado Kinomoto. No ha dormido en toda la noche. Al menos desayune algo.

Touya no respondió a su consejo y Shaoran comprendió que no lo sacaría de su decisión. Sin intercambiar más palabras, Shaoran se retira de la habitación. Touya vuelve a observar el apacible rostro de la joven que permanece inconsciente. Dura un par de minutos así para luego incorporarse y a poca distancia del lecho sacar su teléfono móvil para llamar a su hermana luego recordando que no tiene cobertura internacional.

Un gemido le hace regresar nuevamente al lado del lecho de la joven inconsciente olvidándose por ese momento de otra cosa que no fuese Femeeii.

* * *

-Tengo que otorgárselo, Miyari es una genio – Dice el sujeto de mirada añil sentado junto a su esposa en las oficinas gerenciales de Kyoto de la empresa donde la chica trabajaba hasta cuarenta y ocho horas atrás.

-Le aseguro señora Maki que no se como se dio cuenta… - Admite un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años viéndose avergonzado por aquella embarazosa situación. Sus bigotes anchos y bien cortados se sacuden ante la mueca de incredulidad efectuada por su rostro mientras sus mejillas permanecen sonrojadas. Añade con presteza- le aseguro que manejamos el asunto de lo mas silencioso posible.

-Señor Hiro, no se preocupe. No es su culpa- añade con gesto gentil la amable mujer de negocios.

-No se sienta mal. Creo que Miyari nunca se sintió segura en este empleo… o en ninguno de todas formas.

-Señora Hiragizawa lamento mucho haberlos hecho acompañarme a Kyoto sin resultado para ustedes. Esto debe de ser muy incómodo para ustedes. Aunque sinceramente, tenía muchos deseos de confrontar a esa muchacha. Me engañó. A mí encargada… a ustedes – señalando a los Hiragizawas- y por supuesto a mi supervisor general.

-Le aseguro que solo dos personas sabíamos esto y una de ellas es mi hija. Trabaja en el departamento de calidad y esta no dio sospecha de haberse visto acorralada.

-Seguro que ella decidió huir por sus propios meritos señor Hiro – Ahora habla Tomoyo con gesto comprensivo.- Si me supo engañar a mí con quien llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando, me imagino que será para personas que desconoce.

-Te aseguro que volveremos a saber de ella- opina Eriol tomando la palabra. Atrae las miradas de los demás interlocutores.- No creo que alguien con los talentos de embaucar de esa mujer, sea lo último que sabremos de ella.

-¿Señor Hiro? – Dice Tomoyo dirigiéndose al sujeto. Este se sorprende de la actitud tan informal que toma la chica con él y con una sonrisa en sus labios añade.- Maki ¿Será posible que nos suministraran la dirección proporcionada por Miyari para su solicitud de empleo en su empresa? Será de vital importancia.

* * *

-_Según nos informó su casero, hace dos noches tuvo una discusión con Miyari pues este confirmaba su última vivienda para asuntos de referencias y se comunicó con el casero allá en Tokio: este le informó que Miyari lo dejó enganchado con varios meses de renta atrasada y que tiene problemas con la justicia de Tokio. Fue lo último que supo y ayer en la mañana encontró un sobre en su buzón con el alquiler de Miyari del último mes. El departamento está amueblado pero sus cosas desaparecieron._

_-_Que desafortunada noticia. En verdad pensé que darían con ella Tomoyo. – Afirma la ojiverde mientras su escritorio estaba cubierto de documentos y observa por el vidrio separador, las cocinas de Dulces Tentaciones. –Pero ¿Cómo es que la dueña de la "Casa de las Tentaciones Dulces" tiene una fabrica?

_-Pues son cosas de socios. Miyari originalmente solicitó el puesto de Trabajo de la nueva tienda de la Tentaciones Dulces que se abriría en Kyoto pero la inauguración se atrasó. Por lo que la encargada de todo el acuerdo de la compra de las recetas, acordó con Miyari conseguirle un empleo en una empresa fabricante de postres para supermercados mientras terminaban e inauguran la nueva sucursal de la tienda. _

Sakura dura callada un instante. En la vida real no es como las películas o las historias: el bueno no obtiene los aplausos de quienes defiende o el malo obtiene su castigo: algunas veces los malos, por el momento se salen con la suya.

Y Miyari es el ejemplo mas claro de esa realidad.

-¿Cuándo regresan a Tokio?

_-Quise regresar hoy mismo pero jamás había estado en Kyoto y Eriol aprovechó para mostrarme la ciudad. Él ha estado aquí mucho y me convenció para que nos quedemos esta noche. _

-Me alegro Tomoyo. Mereces disfrutar de estos momentos tranquilos a pesar de todo ese terrible asunto con Miyari. – Haciendo una pausa- nos engañó a todos.

_-En efecto. No todos son malos o buenos Sakura y sus miradas o acciones jamás demuestran sus verdaderas intenciones. Deberíamos aprender a escuchar nuestros instintos y estos a veces, se equivocan. Creo que el único que jamás fue engañado por su actitud, fue Li- Ahí haciendo una pausa- _

-¿Qué vas hacer con Maki? ¿Tomarás represalias por la compra de las recetas tuyas?

_-Hablamos brevemente al respecto y dice que está dispuesta a pagarme nuevamente el hecho que se las compraran a Miyari siendo robadas. Le dije que lo pensaría unos días. En realidad no pretendo envolverme en problemas legales cuando ella ha sido inocente del delito cometido por Miyari - ¿Qué te ha dicho Li? ¿Has sabido algo de él? _

-No he sabido nada de él en dos días. Mi hermano se marchó para Hong Kong y tampoco he sabido nada de él. Su móvil no tiene cobertura internacional y solo me sale la contestadora. He llamado varias veces a la casa Li pero no entienden japonés y no se hablar nada de chino.

_-¿Touya? ¿Qué tiene que buscar Touya en China? _

_Sakura le cuenta que Touya le dio una breve explicación que Touya salió a China por una llamada de emergencia de Shaoran Li sobre Femeeii -Bueno creo que viene siendo momento de que hables seriamente con Li y le pidas clases particulares de chino; o jamás te entenderás con sus parientes. _

-Entonces ¿Crees en verdad que si algo más pasara entre Shaoran y yo, debería de irme a vivir a China?

_-Toda su vida está en China, Sakura. Es de ilusos pensar por tan solo unos segundos que él establecería su vida aquí en Japón cuando tiene tantas responsabilidades en su país natal. _

-Si pero él huyó de esas responsabilidades. Puede hacerlo de nuevo – dice con voz de súplica.

_-Vamos Sakura: tú no creerás eso. Entiendo que no se lleve con su madre y no quiso casarse con su elección para esposa de su hijo. Pero Li no le dará la espalda a la familia. Siempre ha mostrado esa debilidad con ellos y aunque su madre nunca le demuestre ese cariño que nosotras siempre tuvimos de nuestros padres- haciendo una pausa- debes de comprender que él es un hombre de familia. Pero si quieres que lo de ustedes resulte, debes de ceder un poco ante la posibilidad que puedas ir a vivir a China. _

Sakura observa a su alrededor con nerviosismo escuchando a su amiga. Ama a Shaoran, lo sabe con cada fibra de su ser. Pero ¿Lo ama bastante para ir a vivir a un país desconocido solo para complacer a los Li? ¿Para que él pueda manejar todas las responsabilidades?

* * *

Aquella noche mientras cenan, Eriol escucha de labios de Tomoyo la preocupación de la joven Kinomoto por su destino al lado del joven Li. Eriol no la interrumpe, mientras la escucha pensativo ante la preocupación de la Amatista por igual por el destino de la pareja de sus mejores amigos y parientes.

-¿Tu que opinas? ¿Crees en verdad que Sakura tendría que ir a vivir a China en caso que Shaoran le proponga matrimonio?

-No dudo que Li le proponga matrimonio – admite Eriol – Pero… también es cierto que así como Sakura puede ceder a ir a vivir a China en caso de que eso suceda, otra cosa es que ella acceda a hacerlo. – Sorprendiendo a la amatista- Sakura siempre ha sido una mujer muy fuerte Tomoyo. Siempre lo he creído. Ella le dio la cara a Li y le bajó un poco de aquel orgullo que siempre ha tenido en su persona. Y eso no es fácil. Li no podrá obviar su responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia y dueño de uno de los imperios de comercios más fuertes de China. – Haciendo una pausa añade- Así como tengo algo que decirte: - Atrayendo su mirada- Tengo que viajar…

-¿Viajar?

-A Londres. Con mi padre. Tengo que hacerme cargo de unas cuantas cosas y firmar unos documentos muy importantes para unas adquisiciones. No me tomaré más de dos o tres semanas… al menos, que quieras acompañarme.

-No puedo dejar a mamá sola. Y todavía tengo ese problema con DT y adicional a eso la posibilidad que Sakura viaje a China. – negando con su cabeza y notándose su tristeza ante la separación de ambos.

-Comprendo. Trataré de volver antes…- viendo la palidez de su rostro y su melancolía lo toma entre sus manos y añade- No te pongas así princesa. Esto no me hace feliz.

-Es que…

-Lo se. Yo también. Pero he postergado lo más posible estas reuniones y son muy importantes para los negocios. Veré si puedo regresar en una semana… dejaré a mi padre encargándose del resto. Él podrá hacerlo.

-No te inquietes por mi Eriol. Podría ser perjudicial que hagas las cosas mal por querer volver antes de tiempo que necesitas. Tres semanas se van rápido. Comprendo tus responsabilidades. Mis papás las tuvo, mi mamá también y yo he aprendido a tenerlas. – sonando un poco mas animada pero sus ojos no engañan al hombre de mirada añil.

-Para mi no preciosa. Quiero pasar cada minuto de cada día a tu lado. Pero agradezco que entiendas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Creo que te perjudica mas estar aquí en Japón que estar en Londres.

-Antes de que nos conociéramos tenía las intenciones de venir a vivir a Japón. Por eso las intenciones de adquirir acciones e inversiones japonesas siempre han estado en mi agenda. Mi padre tiene su vida en Londres y mi nombre está en la mayoría de las adquisiciones que estamos haciendo y los traspasos de otros. Debo ir a reunirme con un grupo de ancianos y firmar muchos convenios para tener mi libertad y regresar a Japón. Tengo muchas razones para quedarme aquí y muchas se combinan en una sola personita: y es la que tengo el honor de conocerle como mi esposa.- sonrojando a la aludida y haciendo que una sonrisa nerviosa se posara en sus labios. –Ahora tres semanas es mucho tiempo… - aproximándose a su mejilla y susurra a su oído. - ¿Qué tal si compensamos en nuestra habitación el tiempo que pasaremos alejados?

-¡Eriol! – murmura ella con el aliento perdido y el rostro de color escarlata. Observa a su alrededor del casi vacío restaurante. - ¿Qué dirán si te escuchan?

-Estamos casi solos… y lo único que puede delatarnos es tu rostro… tu precioso rostro sonrojado…

-¡Ya basta!

-Pues vámonos de aquí antes de que cometa el atrevimiento de besarte, abrazarte y…

-Si… -admite ella roja hasta las orejas.- Vámonos de aquí.. –Con la mirada brillante sobre el rostro de su gallardo esposo.

* * *

El varón de ojos cafés se había quedado dormido en la silla. Le duele el cuello y siente latir su cabeza. Abre los ojos y observa a su alrededor para sobresaltarse por unos segundos: no se acordaba que se encuentra en la casa Li en China y en la cama yace la muchacha de cabellos cafés profundamente dormida. Observa la hora en su reloj y pasando su mano sobre su rostro siente el nacimiento de una barba mañanera. Tomando una decisión y tomando la temperatura de la joven se incorpora encontrándose al hacerlo y atrás de él a no otra que la mismísima Ieran Li.

Ambos estudian sus miradas y Touya trata de no mostrar su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mujer: viéndole de cerca, mucha de las facciones físicas de Femeeii se encuentran en la mujer madre de Shaoran y la joven inconsciente.

-Kinomoto. ¿Por qué no me sorprende verle aquí? - Al no obtener respuesta añade con su acostumbrada autoridad y actitud indiferente.- Dejaré que vaya a refrescarse. Desayune y nos reuniremos en mi despacho. Pregunte a mi sobrina y esta le informará. – retirando su mirada del varón procede a tomar asiento en la silla dejada por este. Viendo que no resolvería nada intercambiando palabras y viendo que esta le ha dicho sin muchas palabras que le dejara sola, Touya sale de la habitación ahí encontrándose cara a cara con Li Meiling, pálida como una cera blanca y con una bandeja en sus manos, cuyo contenido tiembla.

-¡No me dio oportunidad a avisarle Kinomoto! Me quise desmayar cuando la vi con dirección aquí. – Ahí viendo que el sujeto no pronuncia palabra, camina dándole alcance a su persona y añade- No creo que Xiao Lang sepa que ha vuelto. Mi primo se ha marchado bien temprano a las oficinas consciente que yo estaría al tanto de usted y Femeeii ¿Qué le ha dicho Tía Ieran? ¿Le ha reprochado? ¿Le ha despachado de la casa? Tía Ieran a veces puede resultar muy descortés pero tenga claro que la palabra que pesa aquí es la de mi primo, no la de ella. No se vaya.

-La señora Li no me ha sacado de la casa- Responde finalmente a la parlanchina joven. Meiling se detiene de golpe sorprendida.- Quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Con usted? ¿Sobre que? ¿Acaso puede ser posible… ¡Quien le diría! Nadie ha hablado. Todos son muy leales a Xiao Lang… pero ella ha regresado antes de tiempo y supongo… ¿Qué hará usted?

-Pues responder a su invitación y hablar con ella. No puedo ignorarla para siempre y tampoco me esconderé. No soy de ese tipo – responde con firmeza. – Necesito ducharme…

-Por supuesto. Y ropa limpia también. ¿Quiere que lo guie a su habitación? – Pregunta aun con su bandeja en las manos. Touya la observa un segundo le quita la bandeja de las manos y sin mediar mas, prosigue su camino por los pasillos de la casa Li. Meiling se queda observándole unos momentos y añade con un suspiro.- ¡Ufff! No se quien me pone mas nerviosa: Si tía Ieran con sus miradas o ese hombre con su silencio.

* * *

No pasó media hora cuando Touya se encuentra delante de la puerta del despacho privado de la fría matriarca Li. Un hombre de gentiles facciones chinas le abre la puerta y le anuncia su presencia a la aludida quien se encuentra con la mirada agachada parecía escribir algo en un libro.

-Déjenos solos- Dice Ieran por todo saludo en chino y continúa con la mirada en sus anotaciones. Touya nota como el sujeto – sirviente de la casa Li- se retira sin voltear su espalda a la señora.

Al sentir que la puerta corrediza es cerrada, Ieran le indica con un gesto al varón que tome asiento enfrente de ella sin dirigirle la mirada. Touya no toma asiento y el silencio cae en la habitación por un minuto. Finalmente ella levanta la mirada al sujeto para estudiarle con detenimiento a pesar que su mirada no cambia en ninguna manera para mostrarse inquieta o perturbada.

Touya piensa en su momento que nada y nadie inquieta a Ieran Li.

La mujer finalmente habla con un perfecto japonés- Por mucho que mi hijo y sus cómplices traten de esconderme las cosas, yo siempre se lo que pasa en mi hogar. En verdad lamento mucho que mi hija se haya entregado a usted sin ningún enlace formal entre ustedes, pero me percato que al verse "alzada al cielo" por un hombre que supo rodearla con palabras, puedo imaginarme que no dudó dos veces olvidándose de sus votos sagrados o el vínculo de fidelidad que le ataba a su ahora ex esposo. ¿Me he equivocado en algo, Kinomoto?

Touya continúa en silencio observando a la mujer con rigidez, autoridad y sin nada de humildad.

-Se todo sobre usted. Se sobre sus relaciones fortuitas con sus compañeras de trabajo. Se de su inestabilidad sentimental ¿Acaso su inestabilidad es un retrato de la falta de fidelidad que usted carece o simplemente no cree en el vinculo matrimonial?

-Diga lo que quiera sobre mi, Señora Li. Si he aprendido algo de la situación de mi hermana y su hijo y de la misma Femeeii, es que no importa lo que le digan; usted saca sus propias conclusiones.

-Al igual que usted Kinomoto. Al igual que usted- refuta aligerando su tono de voz por aquellos momentos. – Lamento mucho por lo que está pasando Femeeii. Debe de saber que en su momento y de haberse desarrollado su gestación sin ningún inconveniente, jamás le habría dado la espalda. La habría protegido.

Touya alza las cejas suspicazmente.

-Ahora bien no puede olvidar que es una Li. Es una muchacha cuya familia y linaje representan unas de las fortunas mas poderosas… al menos de China. La pregunta ahora para usted es ¿Pretende cumplir con su compromiso con mi hija, Doctor Kinomoto? Darle el hogar que merece una Li es un compromiso que no podrá hacerlo solo.

Y en aquel momento Ieran saca un pesado libro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

-Espero que no sea lo que imagino que es. Señora Li: Puede estar seguro que no estoy por debajo de los estándares de su hija y así como soy un igual para ella puedo asegurarle que aunque no ostento dinero y tampoco pretendo hacerlo en su presencia, pero su hija no sufrirá ninguna precariedad y tampoco pasará infortunios.

-¿Por esto he de entender que usted se casará con ella?

-Se lo dejaré en manos a su hija Señora. Pero tenga claro que haré todo en mi poder porque ella sea feliz y no se arrepienta de estar a mi lado.

-Si algo conozco de ustedes los Kinomotos que no carecen de orgullo ¿Cree que acaso lo que ha funcionado con todos los pretendientes y esposos de mis hijas funcionaría con alguien como usted? Conozco bien a mis amigos pero conozco aun mas mis enemigos – empequeñeciendo su mirada- Este es un libro muy especial. Es un libro que recibirá la mayor de mis hijas al momento de que yo deje este mundo.- Ahí Touya muestra cierta sorpresa ante sus palabras. Ieran le sostiene la mirada añadiendo.- Quisiera que usted lo viera. – extendiéndoselo. Touya lo toma en sus manos. Se percata que la cobertura es mas gruesa y antigua de lo que sus ojos captaron por primera vez pensando que se trataba de un libro de banco. Abriéndolo descubre páginas y paginas de fotos y anotaciones en los márgenes en chino. Muchas fotos; apenas las primeras parecen ser manchas en blanco y negro y escala de grises de cuando comenzara a utilizarse las cámaras fotográficas. -No estoy en contra de los japoneses o extranjeros. Pero me gusta mantener mi familia íntegra. Después de todo, fue el papel dejado para mí por mi antecesora y abuela de mis hijos. Llegando a unas cuantas paginas mas adelante ahí lee el apellido Hiragizawa. Touya levanta la mirada recordando el nombre de casada de su prima de ojos amatistas. – No pretendo decir que actúo mal al proteger a mis hijos y saber que es lo mejor para ellos Doctor, pero puedo asegurarle que lo que es bueno para Femeeii no es bueno para su hermano Xiao Lang. – Ahí Touya levanta la mirada apartándola del libro. –No tengo nada en contra de usted Kinomoto…

-.. Si me ha llamado aquí para obtener mi favor y solicitarme que interceda entre Sakura y Li, se ha equivocado de persona. No me agrada su hijo señora… definitivamente no creo que sea la mejor persona para mi hermana pero esta no escucha razones. Ya he intentado en múltiples ocasiones que ceda sus intenciones. Pero está enamorada. Y si algo puedo creer es que Sakura siente algo verdadero. Algo real. Y no voy a seguir conspirando para que cesen sus intenciones. No ahora que he visto que tan cerca he estado de perder lo que en los últimos años, no pensé llegar a conseguir. – Incorporándose añade- Seguiré perturbándole con mi presencia en su casa hasta que Femeeii esté dispuesta a volver conmigo a casa. – sin añadir mas nada y dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, Touya se retira del despacho.

**- Unas semanas después…. **

Ubicados en la preciosa mansión de los Hiragizawas y en el jardín trasero de la misma, los recién casados reciben las ultimas felicitaciones mientras delante de todos parten el pastel. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar mientras la dicha de ambos (uno tan reservado consigo mismo ante los demás y la joven china) es mas que obvia. Algunos médicos y enfermeras amigos del recién casado comparten con ellos, mientras que del lado de la novia se encuentran las tres hermanas Li y Li Meiling acompañado de quien presentó a su llegada como su esposo (casados solo una semana y media atrás).

Mientras los aplausos siguen y las miradas soñadoras de todos los presentes acompañan a los novios, en un extremo sentada hasta el final del jardín, Sakura y Tomoyo hablan en confianza.

-Es una pena que Li no pudiera asistir a la boda. Según Eriol me informó, sus asuntos en China le imposibilitaron su presencia. – haciendo una pausa para observar a las tres hermanas Li restantes cada una con sus correspondientes esposos, acompañando a la novia y su recién adquirido esposo y viéndoles cuchichear añade- Para tener una madre tan estricta como la Señora Li, parecen muy unidas.

-Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlas anoche cuando arribaron a Japón ya que Touya se comprometió a pasarles a recoger. Son tal cual Shaoran me contó que eran. Y por supuesto adoran a Femeeii. Pero ya sabes: hablándolo todo en chino para que no comprendiéramos lo que decían. Solo Fanren la mayor, tuvo la amabilidad de traducirnos y ni siquiera creo que nos lo dijeran todo.

Tomoyo se fija que las cuatro hermanas ahora observan a su mesa (cosa que Sakura no se percata). –Me pregunto si se llevan igual de bien con su hermano.

-Supongo que así es. Shaoran se preocupa demasiado por Femeeii.

-¿Has hablado con él en estos días?

-Muy poco – añade con cierta tristeza que no pasa desapercibida para la perspicaz señora Hiragizawa. Pasando sus manos por la falda de su vestido añade- No se Tomoyo… comienzo a creer que Shaoran no volverá de China y no sabe como decírmelo.

-Sabes que la situación con sus parientes es difícil. Tienes que tener paciencia.

-Paciencia. Eso fue lo que le prometí – Suspira al decir aquello y observar a su amiga; luego observa a la pareja recién casada y añade.- Tal vez la suerte en estas circunstancias no está marcada para todos… - escuchando la música retomar su ritmo luego de las fotografías de lugar para la pareja. Luego que Touya y Femeeii comienzan a bailar, Eriol se aproxima a la mesa compartida con la joven Kinomoto y se disculpa con la joven castaña para extenderle su mano a su esposa.

-¿Me permite esta pieza Señora?

Tomoyo observa a Sakura quien se encuentra triste, pero esta con una sonrisa le incita a que acepte la invitación y pronto ambos se encuentran deslizándose en la pista de baile y acompañados de unos cuantos de los invitados.

Vuelve su mirada a un lado y no se sorprende cuando segundos después se encuentra sentada delante de ella no otra que Li Meiling.- Baka baka Xiao Lang. ¡Fue un idiota no aprovechar la oportunidad de la boda de su hermana y venir a visitarte!

-Él me explicó que tiene cosas que hacer.

-¡Pues el amor no espera y él mas que otro debería de saberlo! – Refuta Meiling. Ahí observa a su esposo quien le hace un saludo a la distancia acompañada de una gran sonrisa. – Gran tonto. – y hace un bufido no evitando sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él?

-Sakura, Sakura. Los hombres SON tontos. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ese hombre pudo tener a cualquier mujer de nuestro país… y aun así se empecinó a seguirme a mi… ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Fue un matrimonio arreglado?

-¡Por supuesto! – Réplica Meiling observándole con sorpresa.- Conociendo el temperamento de mi distinguida tía ¿Qué esperabas? Aunque ¿Te soy sincera? Me sorprende bastante permitiera que ella – señalando a su prima y hermana mayor de Shaoran- se casara con tu hermano. Aunque considerándolo no había mucho de donde escoger cuando ella tuvo que proceder con el divorcio de su primer esposo.

-Pero ¿No lo amas? ¿A tu esposo?

Meiling vuelve a mirar a donde el aludido se encuentra observándoles para ampliar mas su sonrisa y saludarla a la distancia provocando una gota rodar en el cuello de la joven y exhalar un suspiro. –Es un buen hombre. – Admite- Por lo menos estoy lejos de la influencia de mi tía y mi padre. Tengo mi propia casa… Sakura: no siempre los matrimonios arreglados fracasan.

-Pero él te quiere.

-¡Pues después de tantos años persiguiéndome mas le vale!

-Pues que sorpresa ¿No que tú me perseguías a mi? – Le dice el sujeto a espaldas de la joven china sobresaltándola ante su presencia. Meiling no evitó lanzar un chillido y ponerse roja como granate.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Quién fue a casa de quien?

-Ah, pero nadie te empujó a casarte conmigo Mei-chan – como cariñosamente le dice el sujeto. Ante la mirada complacida de Sakura añade en un torpe japonés.- Mei-chan luego que fue a visitarme a casa de mis padres, no podía quitármela de encima – encogiéndose de hombros – así que no quedó otra que honrar su virtud y casarme con ella.

-¿Cómo dices esa cosa? ¡Tú me besaste en casa de los LI! – ruge ahí en chino.

-Y luego fuiste por más a casa de mis padres…

-¡Tia Ieran creyó que era conveniente ya que había negociaciones de matrimonio que nos conociéramos un poco mas!

-¿Así que así es que le llaman? –Añade con un tono de voz ingenuo para colocar a la chica en un rojo intenso hasta las orejas. Sakura, quien no comprende mucho de lo que dicen en chino se encoge de hombros mientras Meiling se disculpa con ella torpemente y se marcha por el otro lado del jardín para notar como suspicazmente la mano de ella se ve rodeada con ternura por la del varón mientras van hablando velozmente en chino.

Observa a sus amigos en la pista de baile y a su hermano y sus pensamientos viajan a semanas atrás. Cuando fue la última vez que vio cara a cara al menor de los Li. El tiempo pasa, y el dolor de su ausencia es más fuerte.

Pero no teme al dolor.

Teme al momento que aquel dolor termine por ceder y cada día se vuelva menos.

Ahí sabrá que por más que trate, no habrá marcha atrás.

Y lo que vivieron se transformará solo en un bonito recuerdo.

Y simplemente le tocará seguir adelante.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que no te molesta esto Sakura? – Pregunta Femeeii dos días después mientras la ojiverde termina de cargar las últimas cajas al coche.

-Tomoyo no tiene ningún problema así que yo tampoco lo tengo. De todas maneras resulta un espacio muy grande para mi sola. – hablando de haberle rentado a los Kinomoto el departamento de las jóvenes el cual es mas espacioso que el pequeño departamento de Touya. Este se encuentra un poco mas alejado del hospital pero la pareja hizo indagaciones antes de casarse de un nuevo departamento pero por el momento no había aparecido nada disponible y adecuado para el par.

Así que Tomoyo y Sakura lo habían charlado días antes de la boda de rentarles a la pareja el departamento y Sakura viviría en el departamento de Touya el cual de una sola habitación acomoda sus necesidades y los gastos serían menores.

Touya por su parte terminaba de descender con la última de las cajas desde el apartamento y dice –Monstruo ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Tu colección de piedras o que? Esto pesa una tonelada. – depositándola en la parte de atrás del coche.

-Son libros. Los libros de la universidad y unos libros de papá que he conservado. – Ahí observando al par añade.- Tomoyo me dijo que mandará a alguien de la mansión por sus cosas.

-No nos molesta. Están todas en cajas y almacenadas. Tomoyo puede venir por ellas cuando quiera- dice la joven china con mucha dulzura y ahí procede a abrazar a Sakura (símbolo de confianza e intimidad de hermanas) y añade- Muchas gracias por este gesto.

-Ya eres como mi hermana. No es nada. Además Tomoyo también estuvo de acuerdo.

Despidiéndose de la joven y Touya de un gesto, ambos abordan el coche del varón que los llevará al antiguo departamento de Touya y este replica. – Te queda un poco lejos de la escuela. Debes de considerar una vez se acerque el vencimiento de mi contrato, rentar en otro espacio. Puedes incluso quedarte con el dinero del deposito.

-Tengo el dinero dejado por nuestro abuelo. Es un buen dinero y puedo mudarme mas adelante en otro lugar. No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

-Cuando tuviste la idea de… rentarnos el lugar, pensé que al menos vivirías unos meses con nosotros. Sabes que no nos molestas.

-Si, los molestaría. Touya: Son recién casados. Lo último que quieres en tu camino es a tu hermana menor. Ya me las ingeniaré. Ustedes necesitan su espacio.

"Cuenta conmigo si me necesitas. Lamento mucho que Li…" Todo lo que en la cabeza de Touya se imagina que puede decirle a su hermana menor, no parece ser suficiente.

Él mismo se sorprendió en su momento cuando solo las hermanas de la nueva señora Kinomoto fueron las únicas que arribaron para su boda junto a la Joven Li, prima de la aludida. La ausencia de Li Shaoran solo reafirmó sus instintos sobreprotectores de hermano mayor en relación a la relación de esta con el sujeto. Aunque es un hombre casado, su hermana nunca dejaría de serlo y está en sus instintos naturales el protegerla.

Después de todo es la única vinculación sanguínea que le queda en esta vida.

-Sabes que… Femeeii me aseguró que Li le llamó. Le aseguró que pronto estará en la ciudad…

-Gracias por tratar de animarme Touya. – Responde la ojiverde tratando de sonar más entusiasta. – Se que lo dices por las circunstancias pero en verdad, si él trata de volver a Tokio, no creo que sea prudente el verle.

-¿Por qué no Sakura? ¿Por qué no verle?

-Porque después de pensarlo bastante creo que no somos la pareja indicada. Vivimos en dos países totalmente diferentes. Simplemente no creo poder con las exigencias naturales de su familia… y yo tampoco abandonaré Tokio por un hombre. – negando con su cabeza.

-¿Ni que esa persona represente tu felicidad? A veces Sakura, creo que papá y yo nos equivocamos contigo. – Sorprendiendo a su hermana – en la forma en que te criamos…creo que aunque nunca lo admitimos, te hace falta una figura femenina como materna.

-¡Touya! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Tú y papá fueron los mejores durante mi infancia. Debo admitir que nunca extrañé tener a mamá. Siempre supe sentirme querida por todos, incluso por los Daidouji.

-Pero tu percepción de las cosas Sakura, es tan tozuda como un hombre tienes esa dureza que nos caracteriza a nosotros dejando la sensibilidad y los intereses del otro a un lado. La mujer a veces tiene que ceder incluso siendo tan independiente como tu, para ceder ante las circunstancias que necesitan cierta "Sicología femenina". Si Li no se da cuenta que tú vales lo suficiente para desafiar todo el sistema de su arcaica familia, tampoco veo manera que tú cedas y salgas a buscar tu felicidad.

Sakura lo observa de reojo analizando sus palabras pero no le responde nada.

* * *

Ubicado en el quinto piso de "ESTRELLAS DEL ORIENTE" una de las tantas empresas de la familia Li dedicado a importación y exportación de bienes, el joven heredero estudia unos documentos escritos en chino. Sus pensamientos se desvían al pensar en la chica de ojos verdes que pudo ver en la foto de la boda de su hermana.

Estuvo ausente de la ceremonia pero en los últimos días su buzón electrónico se ha visto invadido de cientos – sino que alcanzan a mil – las fotografías de la boda de su hermana donde la ojiverde estuvo presente en muchas de ellas. Sus hermanas al arribar a china luego de la boda no dudaron dos veces al presentarse a la casa Li con los pormenores del evento.

_Sentados en uno de los salones de la mansión Li Xiao Lang recibe con alegría y formalidad a sus hermanas mayores y sus correspondientes esposos y al otro lado de la mesa y en su cabezal se encuentra la autora de sus días acompañada de su asistente. _

_Las tres hermanas no le dan oportunidad a sus esposos de hablar mientras la formalidad de la situación se pierde totalmente al presentar los pormenores ocurridos en la ceremonia de matrimonio de la hermana, cuñada e hija de los presentes. _

_-Todo estuvo perfecto – opina Shiefa observándoles a todos y con un ánimo sorprendente en sus palabras- La esposa de Hiragizawa Eriol, se encargó de los preparativos y que decir de nuestra hermana. Pusieron a disposición el jardín de su hermosa casa y la joven hermana del novio de Femeeii también ayudó – ahí observando a su hermano menor – es un encanto. _

_-Muy cierto. Una chica muy alegre y encantadora. Tiene un temperamento fuerte como el de su hermano – Habla Fuutie contenta. – Nos encantó como manejaron ella y Hiragizawa los pormenores. _

_-La boda fue muy adecuada a las circunstancias y bastante íntima. En lo personal, tenía mucho de la personalidad de nuestra hermana – añade Shiefa y las dos hermanas asienten. - ¡Incluso Mei no encontró nada malo en la boda! _

_-La Ceremonia fue muy "japonesa" para mi gusto. Pocas cosas entendimos. Pero fue muy amable de las organizadoras el tener un traductor chino explicando y traduciendo lo que ocurría. _

_-¿Tuvieron oportunidad de compartir con la Señora Hiragizawa? _

_-Si. ¡Pero lo que mas nos fascinó fue la señorita Kinomoto! – ahí interviene Fanren con una sonrisa complacida en su mirada y los esposos Li observan de reojo a Ieran quien permanece en silencio. -¡Oh hermano! Es tan hermosa. _

_-Femeeii nos contó que era la chica que te gustaba y por la cual decidiste no casarte con Mei. No te culpamos… ¡Y esos ojos! ¡Si Fu Gong hubiera tenido esos ojos, me habría enamorado de él de la primera vez que nos vimos! _

_-¡Oye! – Dice con aspecto divertido el aludido.- ¡Acaso no fue amor a primera vista! _

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías! Algunas cosas ni las soporto – añade en modo de broma a su esposo. Y luego suelta una carcajada. – Nos encantó su personalidad. Y además parece muy segura de si misma. Y nos preguntó por ti hermanito. _

_-Te envió esto – dice otra de las hermanas extrayendo un sobre de color rosa y lo colocó delante de Li. – Sabes que hay correos electrónicos pero ella lo quiso hacer de esta forma. _

_-¡Y nos compró regalos! – Añade Fuutie extrayendo un precioso abanico de fabricación japonesa con las iniciales de su nombre en japonés- Mira personalizado… ahí dice "Fuutie" – sonríe. – Seguro preguntó nuestros nombres a nuestra hermana. Bien pensado._

_-Y sorpresivamente también envió obsequios a nuestra madre. – atrayendo la mirada de la mujer a la cabeza de la mesa. En ese momento un sirviente coloca un paquete forrado en técnica japonesa y acompañado de un sobre sellado enfrente de la madre Li. – No sabemos lo que es pero nos insistió que te lo entregásemos. _

_Ieran Li no dijo nada y se incorporó de la mesa atrayendo el silencio y las miradas de los presentes con su acción. Dice finalmente con tono de voz neutro.- Me alegro que este evento se desarrollase sin impedimento alguno y sin contratiempos. Y me alegro que haya sido del disfrute de todos y que su hermana dada las circunstancias, encontró a alguien que le aceptara y que el individuo sea aceptable pese a las expectativas hacia mis hijas. Ahora la vida continúa y por supuesto, ellos tienen invitación para las próximas festividades de venir a visitarnos- aquella información fue recibida con algarabía en la mesa. Con aquello se incorpora seguida del padre de Meiling y sale del salón seguida por el sujeto quien lleva el paquete dirigido para la señora Li en sus manos. _

_Shaoran no tomó el sobre de la mesa hasta que la reunión culminó media hora mas tarde. _

**-Tres días después.- **

Sakura se encuentra continuando con su vida y su trabajo. En aquellos instantes despide a uno de los últimos clientes de DT mientras usa el típico uniforme de las empleadas. Cuando Tomoyo se le aproxima – usando un delantal de los cocineros - se queda observando a su amiga.

-Hoy ha sido un buen día- Dice Sakura como saludo a su amiga. Le observa el rostro lleno de harina y azúcar y añade- ¿Has intentado cocinarte a ti misma?

-Oh- al ver como su amiga divertida, señala su rostro- He estado todo el día probando nuevas recetas.

-¿Pues como te va con eso?

-Hasta ahora tenemos dos opciones nuevas. Falta que en la casa la prueben mi mamá y el señor Hiragizawa y ya te diré que tal su opinión. Al menos ya las tengo empacadas en la oficina.

-Se me ha olvidado agradecerte por invitarme a cenar anoche a la casa Tomoyo. – Dice Sakura no evitando sonrojarse – Me ha agradado conocer un poco mas al papá de Eriol. ¡A propósito! ¿Sabes que se me ha ocurrido?

-A ver si es lo mismo que a mi: ¿Qué mi madre y el padre de Eriol hacen linda pareja?

-No era eso precisamente. Iba a decirte que probablemente lleguen a ser muy buenos amigos… - apenándose por la situación y la brevedad del tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de Tetsû Daidouji, el padre de esta.

-No te preocupes Sakura. Yo estoy clara que mi madre no olvidará a mi papá de una vez, pero si se que Hiroshi es una excelente compañía para ella. El dolor ha sido menor y su luto ha sido más pasajero dadas las circunstancias. Incluso le acompaña a terapia. – sonriendo complacida. – No si en el futuro (cercano o lejano), podría presentarse la posibilidad pero admito que la idea es muy placentera. Si quieres puedes venir esta noche a casa a cenar.

-Se lo que haces y aunque te lo agradezco, no puedo invadir y monopolizar tu hogar con tantas invitaciones. Tengo que enfrentar mi realidad…

-¿Cuándo vuelves al preescolar?

-El Director ha sido bastante condescendiente conmigo y me ha otorgado dos semanas más de licencia.

-Tengo que agradecerle bastante. Hasta que no encuentre a otra persona que los reemplace a Miyari y a Li, no se que haré sin ti. Te debo un enorme favor.

-Si, dentro de la colección de favores que ya me debes- sonríe Kinomoto divertida. – Solo te diré que tu aporte al preescolar fue la cereza en el pastel. Fuiste muy caritativa. – hablando de la donación de dos meses de galletas y pastelillos para las meriendas de los niños.

-Digamos que tengo que asegurar "mi mano derecha" mientras duren las entrevistas. – Sonríe Tomoyo unos segundos. –La verdad que luego del acuerdo entre "La Casa de las Tentaciones Dulces" y "Dulces Tentaciones" en la compra de las recetas que Miyari robó nos ha dejado un buen dinero.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- Interrumpe una voz a las jóvenes y la mujer robusta con mirada gentil que viene de la parte de atrás, con harina en su rostro y sus manos además del mandil manchado – Disculpe pero necesito darle a probar esta nueva mezcla para las galletas.

-Ya voy Mo-mo – responde la amatista y la mujer se devuelve por la puerta en la que ha salido ante la mirada de ambas jóvenes.

-Fue una idea genial contratar a Mo-Mo para que te ayude con las nuevas recetas.

-Es una cocinera excelente. También ha convenido que no estaba trabajando pero necesitaba el dinero. Creo que con Taikoro y Mo-Mo en las cocinas será un éxito para el relanzamiento del Café y de la firma.

-Estás muy animada con toda esta situación pese a los meses malos que has pasado.

-Ya lo pasado, pasado Sakura. Ahora prefiero mirar hacía adelante. – Ahí escuchando ambas jóvenes que se abre y se cierra la puerta.

-Señorita Kinomoto – Saluda un sujeto ya entrado en años de bigote platino y arrugas en su rostro. Ambas jóvenes se le quedan observando y la mirada de ambas en un instante va a la figura mucho más joven, a su lado. Portando un sombrero pequeño en su cabeza y la mirada sobre la joven de ojos verdes. Sakura palidece al recordar su rostro.

Solo lo vio una sola vez y por unos minutos pero no puede olvidar el rostro de la china.

Tomoyo observa a ambas personas y luego a su amiga la cual palidece ante la presencia de esos visitantes. - ¿Sakura?

-Por favor Señorita Kinomoto. La señorita desea hablar con usted. –Para sorpresa de Tomoyo el hombre que se nota que es chino, habla un japonés casi perfecto. –Mi nombre es Fa Wei y soy el principal mayordomo de la casa Li. La casa del joven Xiao Lang.

-Santo Cielo – Murmura Tomoyo sintiéndose de mas en la presencia de ambos visitantes y la mirada llena de consternación de Sakura. –Sakura: - ahí atrayendo la mirada de su amiga.- Casi no hay clientes… ¿Por qué no los invitas a sentarse en aquella mesa? No te preocupes… por favor- ahí dirigiéndose al sujeto.- Sean bienvenidos.

Sakura se queda de piedra mientras los observa ser escoltados por la Señora Hiragizawa a una de las mesas del fondo. Los observa sentarse y como la muchacha le devuelve la misma mirada de consternación. Incluso Sakura puede percibir que su mirada es de mortificación.

Tomoyo vuelve con ella al notar que no se ha movido de su lugar y dice- Sakura: tienes que ir a ver que quieren. Que se hayan presentado desde China es preocupante. Tal vez se trate de Li.

-No se trata de Shaoran. – Replica finalmente la ojiverde volteándose con dirección a la pared del establecimiento para que no se note su descontrol ante la presencia de los invitados.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esa es la madre del hijo de Li- atrapando con aquella declaración a Tomoyo – Solo la vi una vez, cuando la misma madre de Shaoran habló conmigo… pero eso fue hace meses.

-¿Estás totalmente segura? – Pregunta Tomoyo observando nerviosa ahora la mesa del fondo. - ¿Es ella?

Sakura asiente en silencio viéndose pálida y ofuscada… bastante nerviosa. Tomoyo no sabe que decirle y se mantiene en silencio. Sakura respira con profundidad un par de segundos y luego se dirige para la mesa donde hay tazas y platos de cerámica y para sorpresa de su amiga, prepara una bandeja con galletas de azúcar y sirve las tazas con café.

Las manos le tiemblan y Tomoyo lo nota. – Quítate el delantal, yo me encargo de esto – siendo cortés con su amiga y quitándole la bandeja de las manos para auxiliarle hasta la mesa. Sakura camina a su lado y toma asiento mientras su amiga coloca los cafés y las galletas delante de los invitados. Ambos agradecen el detalle y luego guardan silencio. Tomoyo le lanza una mirada de ánimos a su amiga y a continuación se retira mientras termina de limpiarse su rostro pues sabe que está manchado de azúcar y harina. Ya al final se retira dejando a la otra mesera de DT a cargo.

-La señorita Kumiko entiende un poco japonés pero no lo habla. Así que me permitirá servir de intérprete. –Explica el anciano con gesto humilde. –Espero que me permita tener el honor señorita Kinomoto.

-No comprendo su presencia aquí señor y disculpe que sea clara. No entiendo que hacen en Tokio.

La mujer delante de ella comienza a hablar rápidamente y el anciano le dirige su mirada prestándole toda su atención. El sujeto asiente y comienza a hablar mientras al mismo tiempo lo hace la china.- La señorita Kumiko salió de China con intención de no retornar a la casa de sus padres, señorita Kinomoto. Ella partirá a una ciudad en el interior de China, para casa de unos parientes lejanos quienes están al tanto de su partida. Su padre también lo sabe. Mientras que el joven Xiao Lang no lo sabe. – Ahí Sakura observa a la china hablar con voz calmada mientras añade- Ella sabe que, ha perdido toda esperanza con relación al joven Xiao Lang y no puede sacar de la casa Li al heredero. El pequeño Li debe de permanecer en la casa de su padre. La señorita Kumiko desea hacerle una solicitud- ahí haciendo una pausa- Que protegerá por encima de todas las cosas al joven heredero, no será discriminado por usted y será una madre para él.

Sakura palidece y no deja de mostrar su estupor ante las palabras del anciano. Guarda silencio por unos instantes observando la consternación en el rostro de la joven delante de ella y la tristeza en los ojos del anciano.

-Dígame por favor que usted ha traducido mal eso último por favor. Que no ha sabido interpretar sus palabras y… -

-La señorita Kumiko ha sido clara desde el primer momento que pidió que le acompañase a Japón señorita Kinomoto. La familia Li se rige de tradiciones orientales bastante estrictas y que no se abren a la modernidad de los nuevos tiempos. La familia de la señorita Kumiko no tiene recursos. Es una familia bien pobre. Gente de campo. Ella sabe y está consciente que retirar al hijo de mi señorito Xiao Lang de la fortuna de los Li, y de asegurarle una de las mejores educaciones y posibilidades, es un castigo que ninguna madre sometería a su hijo. Ama a su hijo y esto que hace es bastante difícil para ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hace? No tiene porque dejar la casa Li… ¿Qué le impulsa…?

-El señorito Li no le ama. – Refuta el sujeto cortando su pregunta.- ella lo sabe. Sabe que no puede tener algo más allá de su afecto. El joven Xiao Lang tomará una nueva esposa y no permitirá compartir el mismo techo que con su nueva esposa dado sus sentimientos hacía el joven.

Sigue enamorada de él. Aquella oración taladró en la mente de Sakura al momento que estudia los ojos de la muchacha sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

-No ha sido fácil para ella… venir a hacer esta solicitud, pero conoce las intenciones de la señora Li de criar el niño. La señorita no desea que el niño sea criado bajo la mirada recta de la señora. No duda que pueda ser una madre buena pero ella prefiere que usted, tenga la tutoría del pequeño.

-¿Criar al hijo de Shaoran? ¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué no una de sus hermanas…?

La mujer niega con su rostro dándole a entender a Sakura que ha comprendido su última pregunta. –No, no. No ellas. Ustedes… ustedes padres. Xiao Lang y tú, padres de niño.

-Ella está firme en este último punto. – sacando un sobre del interior de su abrigo. – Estos son los documentos legales dejando la tutoría del menor a su cargo y el de su padre.

-Dígale que está cometiendo una locura. Una madre jamás debería alejarse de su hijo… abandonarlo.

-Le estoy dando… una mejor vida- réplica la joven china atrayendo su mirada- es lo mejor para él. Tu eres lo mejor para ellos.

-Señorita Kinomoto: Nos tomó días llegar aquí a Tokio pues no contamos con el permiso de la señora Li. El niño no puede quedar bajo su tutoría. Es imperativo que usted se haga cargo de él.- En aquel momento la china comienza a hablar en su idioma natal y Wei agrega –Una madre sabe lo que es mejor para su niño y el apellido que lleva le abrirá muchas puertas. Pero sabe también que usted es una mujer buena. De buenas virtudes y que sabrá educar al pequeño como suyo.

El trío se mantiene en silencio. Sakura se echa para atrás en su silla mientras los visitantes prueban por primera vez el café delante de ellos. ¿Ella? ¿Ser madre adoptiva? ¿Tutora del hijo de Shaoran?

¡Aquello le asustó bastante!

¡Menudo problema!

Y de repente comprende que la situación no es tan difícil y mortificante como ella piensa segundos antes. La muchacha es buena… piensa en el futuro de su hijo y que el hombre no le ama. Ama a otra… sabe que el destino de Li está en el camino de ella. ¿Acaso aquello es alguna clase de prueba?

Sakura los observa a uno y el otro y los documentos doblados en el tope de la mesa. - ¿Dónde está? ¿El pequeño?

El varón sabe que la joven ha decidido aceptar al estudiar su mirada y sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando los toques de la puerta la hacen incorporarse del sofá lo hace con un gesto cansino. Pasa de las ocho de la noche y estuvo trabajando parte del día y luego tuvo que dirigirse de emergencia al departamento de ella y su esposo; aunque la llamada de Kumiko mas temprano aquel día le preocupó bastante.

Abriendo la puerta se encuentra con la joven de ojos verdes quien le saluda con una expresión de cierta felicidad matizada también por consternación. En un gesto simple, la señora Kinomoto la hace pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.- Oh Sakura.

-Si, lo se. Yo también estoy sorprendida. ¿Mi hermano lo sabe?

Niega con su rostro para añadir, - no he hablado con él en todo el día. ¿Ya se marcharon de Tokio?

-Su vuelo partió hace un par de horas. Yo estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea. – Tomando asiento y añade- ¿Dónde está el pequeño?

-Durmiendo en la habitación que era tuya cuando vivías aquí. Aun no se como se lo diré a Touya.

-Kumiko piensa que lo mejor es que venga a verlo todos los días y visitarlo. Ella le escribirá desde China cada vez que pueda. Claro que el problema es que no se leer chino y es muy pequeño para entender.

-Cuando me necesites, yo lo haré por ti. – Tomando su mano con fraternidad para agregar- aun no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella ha hecho. Sakura ¡no conoces al pequeño! Liang se asusta incluso cuando está entre conocidos. ¡No se como Kumiko te ha cargado con semejante responsabilidad que al final no es tuya!

-Las otras hermanas de Li no pueden hacerse cargo del niño o lo estropearán bajo la influencia de Ieran. El más grande temor de Kumiko es que este crezca a ser tal cual tu madre. Discúlpame Femeeii pero ahora mismo, la peor persona para cuidar de este niño es tu madre.

La joven esposa de Touya se queda observándole en silencio. Sus mejillas se han tintado por su comentario. – Comprendo lo que dices. Pero, tienes una impresión errónea de nuestra madre- sorprendiéndole por su respuesta- Ella sabe porque hace sus cosas…

-No soy nadie para juzgar el comportamiento de tu madre. A mi no me gustaría que una desconocida hablase de la mía y tienes razón; no conozco todas sus virtudes y aptitudes como figura materna para criticarla tan abiertamente y me disculpo por ello. Sin embargo, ella ha preferido dejarle a una perfecta desconocida, la custodia del niño y no a los parientes paternos. ¿Qué puede decir eso de tu madre?

Femeeii se sonroja intensamente. Guarda silencio y es Sakura quien al incorporarse añade.- Ya es demasiado tarde para conocerlo. Tal vez mañana, pase antes de ir a abrir a DT y pueda conversar con él.- dirigiéndose a la puerta. Añade al abrir la misma.- Femmeii: - ahí volteándose a la aludida- No fui yo, quien pidió esta responsabilidad. Pero ha caído en mis manos. Y considera que no tengo nada en contra de tu madre, pero ¿Qué puedo entender yo de toda esta situación?

* * *

-¿Cómo que no está aquí? – Pregunta Li al padre de Kumiko cuando aquella noche fue a visitar a su hijo pequeño.- ¿Dónde está Liang?

Abochornado replica.- Estimado señor: no he visto a mi hija desde el día de ayer. Pienso que se quedaría en casa de una amiga en la ciudad.

-Ella no suele hacer eso. – Replica Shaoran.- Y jamás sale con Liang para pasar la noche afuera de la casa. – añadiendo lleno de preocupación.

-Señor: no se preocupe. Liang y mi hija aparecerán mañana a lo mejor. – haciendo un saludo respetuoso para despedirse del varón. E inmediatamente cierra la puerta de los aposentos de la familia.

Shaoran observa a su alrededor bastante confundido: Kumiko tiene muy pocas amigas íntimas en la ciudad. Incluso sus salidas aunque sean de compras son bastantes limitadas y jamás sale de compras para pasar la noche y llevarse a Liang.

Para él todo esto es muy extraño.

Pero no es hasta la mañana siguiente mientras termina de vestirse para partir a las oficinas cuando la puerta de su habitación es abierta rápidamente. Para su sorpresa quien está adentro no es otra que la misma Meiling quien viene con la respiración entrecortada, un papel en sus manos y agarrando su pecho por la carrera que ha tenido que hacer.

-¡Xiao Lang! No vas a creer esto…- levantando el papel hasta la altura del rostro de su primo.

* * *

-¿Ahora me quieres decir que ese mocoso pretende poner de canguro a mi hermana? – Pregunta el médico desde la cocina en voz baja mientras su esposa prepara su almuerzo y vigila en el comedor al pequeño Liang.

-¡Touya! Por favor…

-Nada de por favor. – Dice molesto e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.- ¿Y no pudiste decirme todo esto anoche? Tengo que encontrarme al salir de la habitación al pequeño de tres años en medio del pasillo buscando el baño… ¿sabes el maldito susto que me di?

-No digas groserías – replica su esposa- los niños toman las palabras que salen de nuestras bocas.

-Pero si él ni sabe lo que estoy diciendo ¡No habla japonés! Y no desvíes el tema… ¡Sakura no está capacitada para cuidar un niño!

-Es maestra de preescolar Touya. Si existe alguien capacitado es una maestra de preescolar.

-Como maestra… pero no como madre. ¡Sakura apenas sabe cuidarse a si misma!

-Sakura no tiene doce años – replica la joven mirándole con los ojos chispeantes de la discusión. – Sabrá hacerse cargo de él.

-¡Esta no es su responsabilidad! Llama a ese condenado chino que venga a recoger su niño.

-Touya: Si tú hermana llegara a casarse con Xiao Lang….

-No digas una cosa así de broma – viéndole alzar una ceja.

-Si mi hermano y ella se casan, Liang formará parte de sus vidas. Kumiko se ha ido ya. No podrá volver con ella y Sakura no quiere que vuelva a la casa Li.

-¿Qué te dice que Sakura no irá a la casa Li al casarse con tu "hermano"?

Femeeii lo observa unos momentos antes de responder. En aquel instante la puerta suena con débiles toques y Femeeii sale corriendo a abrirla. Touya le sigue a unos cuantos pies cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. Al abrir la puerta, no es otra sino Sakura quien les da los buenos días.

-Ah creo que ya le dijiste- dice Sakura luego de entrar.

-¿Acaso te estás volviendo loca? ¿Criar tú un niño? ¿Un niño sin ningún parentesco?

-Tú me criaste a mí apenas con tres años.

-Si y tenía a papá también. Pero tú estás sola. ¿Es que no sabes los requisitos para criar un niño Sakura? Necesitan atención a todo momento, cuidados, alimentos…

-Por si no lo sabes, estoy por graduarme de educación temprana. Creo que se los requisitos para criar niños.

-Para educarlos. No cuidar de ellos tiempo completo.

-Kumiko me lo ha pedido Touya. No puedo decepcionarla.

-¡No le debes nada a ella o a los Li! – Ahí atrayendo la mirada de su esposa.- ¿Qué pasará entonces si no puedes cuidarlo o algo le pasa? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahí? ¡Llama a Shaoran Li y que venga a recogerlo! ¡No se porque haces esto! Ella no significa nada para ti.

-Pero el niño si. Es el hijo de Shaoran. Y si lo amo, si tengo que aceptarlo con todo lo que viene en sus hombros, ese pequeño está incluido Touya – Estalla su hermana atrayendo las miradas. Viendo que el pequeño se sobresalta (era la primera vez que lo conocía), baja la voz y añade- Lo voy a hacer Touya. Ella confía en mi apenas conociéndome. Cree que soy la persona correcta para darle un verdadero significado de Familia a este pequeño. Y lo voy a hacer.

Touya no dice nada y Sakura dando el tema por zanjado se dirige a la mesa diciendo "hola" torpemente en chino. El pequeño le observa con cierta desconfianza. "Sakura" señalándose a si misma. "Sakura"

El niño parpadea dos veces mientras los enormes ojos chocolates le miran con curiosidad. Sakura nota el parecido en su mirada con el joven Li mientras unas pecas suspicaces le confrontan con el parecido a su madre.

"Liang" réplica el niño y luego dice algo en chino. Sakura sonríe y observa a Femeeii para buscar auxilio.- Dice que mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío Liang. – acariciando sus cabellos mientras lo observa desayunar solo.- Me encantará conocerte mas… espero que me lo permitas.

Femeeii avanza traduciendo lo dicho por la ojiverde. El chiquillo se encoge de hombros y dice algo. Femeeii enternece su mirada y dice.- Ha preguntado por su madre.

-A ver como resolverán esa…- dice Touya bastante intrigado por la situación y continúa cruzado de brazos.

-Dile que su mamá lo ama mucho. Que ahora está lejos pero que no dudo que vendrá pronto por él. – Femeeii permanece en silencio y ella le observa para insistir.- Dile.

Touya ahí no soporta más la situación, yendo a la cocina a servirse un poco de desayuno. Dios sabe que será un día bastante largo. Escucha la voz de su esposa hablar con dulzura al pequeño. Esto le hace permanecer pensativo por unos momentos: no hace mucho Femeeii perdió su bebé. Un hijo de ambos. ¿No será que la cercanía con su sobrino traerá consigo toda la melancolía y la depresión de aquella situación? Sin que las mujeres se dieran cuenta, fue acercándose para notar el rostro de su esposa: este parecía el mismo de siempre y seguro sus pensamientos no están tan enfocados en la pérdida de su hijo, como a él le ocurría.

La situación le dolió y bastante. Femeeii después de aquello y al celebrar las nupcias estuvo tan ocupada con Sakura y Tomoyo en los preparativos de la pequeña ceremonia y posterior recepción que no parecía haberle prestado atención a aquellos recuerdos que para él, son dolorosos.

"Un nuevo capitulo" se recordó en ese momento "Una nueva vida…. Juntos"

* * *

Cuando el teléfono sonó eran pasada la media noche y él continuaba en su sala privada en la Casa Li. Su mirada se fijó en el moderno aparato de comunicación y cuando lo respondió lo hizo de manera inconsciente mientras su mirada se esparcía en los montones de papeles que tiene sobre la madera del escritorio.

-Xiao Lang- dice la voz al otro lado de la línea haciendo que se detuviera en pocos segundos.

-Kumiko. – Responde con un suspiro el varón hijo de Ieran Li.- Estábamos preocupados por ti… ¿Dónde…?

-Xiao Lang: llamo para disculparme. –

-¿Disculparte? Estamos lejos para disculpas: dime donde estás…

-Estoy fuera de China – sorprendiéndole con su declaración.- No solo eso. Ya regreso a casa mañana en la noche. Pero no voy a la Casa Li. Me marcho a casa de unos parientes…

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.- Dice con su voz calmada pero la mortificación se muestra en trasfondo. Baja la voz aun mas pues siendo la media noche, el sonido viaja con mayor rapidez en los viejos muros de la mansión oriental.- tienes mucha suerte que mi madre no ha mandado a la policía tras tu pista. Pero tu padre ha permanecido tan calmado…

-Mi padre trató de hacerme desistir de mis planes. Él es tan fiel a los Li. Pero yo no tengo porque serlo. No soy una Li. ¿Qué sirve negar la verdad? Lo único de los Li que poseo, es tu hijo porque tu amor ni siquiera lo llegué a tener… no completamente.

-No puedes decir eso. Estábamos enamorados.

, lo estábamos. Y te quise mucho. Aun te quiero y es por ello que se que saliendo de la casa, podrás obtener aquello que mas deseas. A la japonesa… ¿Kinomoto?

-Kumiko. No voy anteponer a Sakura a nuestro hijo.

-Se que has cambiado. Cambiaste desde que la conociste a ella. Antes aunque quisiste a tu hijo, siempre te dejabas impulsar de los deseos de tu madre. Pero ya no es así… yo no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar…

-Vuelve a China. Aquí hablaremos.

-No Xiao Lang. Se que cometí un delito alejando a tu hijo de la familia…

-Si es por represalias, ten claro que no voy a acusarte de nada e incluso te defenderé de alguna demanda. No te dejaré.

-Y lo creo. – Sonríe la muchacha aunque el varón no se percata porque no puede verle.- Pero no voy a quitarte a tu hijo. Se que él tendrá una vida a tu lado que mis circunstancias no me permitirán darle. Solo quiero que tú lo eduques. No Ieran o algún allegado. Ieran sabe lo que él significa en la familia pero solo tú sabes lo que significa ser criado por Ieran.

-¿Dónde está? Tu padre me dijo que lo llevaste contigo…

-Estaba conmigo. Ya no está.

-¿Cómo que ya no está?

-Quisiera que le explicaras cuando sea mayor que lo amé. Pero como muchas cosas que se aman, hay que hacer sacrificios. Yo hice este, por él y por mí. –Shaoran escucha el silbato de un tren moderno que está llegando o por partir. ¿Está en una estación de trenes?- Tu hijo está en Tokio. Con tu hermana…y Kinomoto. – Sorprendiéndole por su revelación.- Ella te ama. Solo alguien que ama con tal profundidad, acepta quedarse con el hijo de otra, solo porque es el hijo del ser amado.

-¿Mi hijo está con Sakura? ¿Kumiko? – ahí escuchando como la llamada se desconecta- ¡Kumiko!

* * *

-La familia Li es una rama parentesca un tanto complicada- susurra Eriol al oído de su esposa mientras ambos permanecen abrazados en la complicidad de la oscuridad de su habitación. Tomoyo le había comentado todo lo ocurrido ante la llegada del pequeño a la vida de Sakura y las circunstancias que le preocupan de toda la situación: no por menos, son mejores amigas –Kumiko sabe las repercusiones de que el pequeño se quedara en China bajo el amparo de Ieran Li. No me malinterpretes. Ieran es una buena madre. Solo que algo fría y estricta. Pero supo educar a sus hijos, aunque siempre llegamos a deducir que no sabía siquiera como abrazar.

-Sakura me habló de ella: se comportó muy fría y por supuesto enfurecida al estar frente a la novia de su hijo. Ni siquiera intentó llevarse bien con mi amiga desde el principio.

-Ni lo haría. Ieran es una mujer fría pero eso se debe a su propio pasado. – Negando con su cabeza Eriol añade.- Sus hijos sin embargo no son nada como ella. Creo que las circunstancias le darán la felicidad a Kumiko y su hijo será muy feliz con una tutora como tu amiga.

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando esta tarde? Ahora que me das esa respuesta, supongo que el caso del hijo de Li sería muy parecida a tu propia historia.- Dice volteándose a su persona. Sabe que su esposo tiene los ojos muy abiertos ante aquel comentario. Tomoyo acaricia sus cabellos añiles y añade.- tu historia y la de Vivian. Ella te dejó muy pequeño.

-No quisiera volver a retomar este tema. Me pone de muy mal humor.

-Entonces ¿Cómo puedes decir que ese pequeño perdonará a su madre cuando tu, siendo un hombre aun no encuentras en tu voluntad forma de perdonar la tuya? – Pregunta con su voz seria y visiblemente en un tono de desilusión.

-El problema de Vivian no es algo que me gusta discutir… - suspira resignado.- Ella fue, egoísta.

-Lo hizo por necesidad. Probablemente percibiendo que no serías feliz a su lado. Jamás podría brindarte las mismas oportunidades de educación y estabilidad que llevándote del lado de tu padre. ¿Nunca lo has pensado?

Y con ello, Tomoyo lo dejó sumido en un profundo silencio lleno de reflexión.

* * *

La joven de ojos verdes revisaba las cuentas acompañada de Tomoyo en el despacho de DT cuando una figura se hizo presente en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Puedo interrumpir?

Ambas jóvenes se voltearon al mismo tiempo a la puerta. De todas formas a la última persona que podía imaginarse en el umbral de la oficina, era precisamente la misma persona que la ocupaba.

Aunque su rostro está serio, Tomoyo observa una chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos chocolates. Incorporándose mas rápido que su amiga, no duda en lanzarse en sus brazos diciendo "Que sorpresa mas agradable, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Eriol lo sabe?"

-Apenas pude informárselo y salía de viajes según me explicó- habla Li tomando las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas en un saludo bastante familiar y cercano. Su rostro estudia la mirada de la amatista y añade- Me contó que son muy felices. Felicitaciones a ambos.

-Si lo dices porque conoces las circunstancias de las cuales ya parecen lejanas.- - Sonríe Tomoyo y mirándole de reojo a su amiga quien está visiblemente sonrojada y callada (la mirada de Li también va para el rostro de la ojiverde), - Bueno, te dejo en buena compañía. Creo que escuché a Mo-Mo llamando por mí.- dejándoles a ambos a solas.

Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos y ambos se interrumpen y vuelven a tomar el tema uno y otro, disculpándose por interrumpirse. Ya cuando Sakura abochornada dice- Tú primero – con aspecto nervioso él toma la palabra.

-He sido un tonto Sakura. Un verdadero tonto.- tomando a la joven de sorpresa.- He sido un tonto por dejarte aquí y no haberte llevado conmigo. Cometí un grandísimo error por jugar con tus sentimientos y con los míos. No debí de dejarte aquí cuando se lo que significas y representas en mi vida. Que es contigo con quien quiero llevar el resto de mi vida y encaminarla. Aquí o en China. No me importa donde sea mientras sea contigo.

Sakura tiene los ojos llorosos y lo observa en silencio mientras las lágrimas comienzan a descender por sus mejillas. –Por Dios, di algo. Lo que sea…

Después de unos segundos la ojiverde dice.- ¿Crees que después de semejante discurso queda algo mas por decir? Yo no sabría ni por donde empezar.

-Di que me perdonas- replica tomando su mano y arrodillándose ante ella lentamente.- Dime que a pesar de todo, aceptarías casarte conmigo Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura lo observa unos segundos y de sus labios por un segundo iba a escaparse un "Si" cuando una duda la invadió. ¿Estaba lista en verdad para convertirse en la esposa de un hombre cuyas tradiciones y familia no podían ser mas diferentes que las suyas? ¿Qué vivirían juzgándole día a día? ¿Qué sería posible que una vez saliera de Japón, podría no volver?

"Un hombre que ya tiene otro hijo… otro hijo con otra mujer que le amó primero". – Ella… ella sabía que vendrías… ¿Por qué lo sabía? Kumiko lo sabía Shaoran… ella sabía que vendrías…

-Kumiko es una mujer muy inteligente. Tan inteligente que sabía que aunque mi madre amenazara con caerme todos los espíritus ancestrales jamás me persuadiría de aceptarla como esposa. Kumiko lo sabe y lo acepta. Y sabe que no amaré a otra como te amo a ti. Que no le amo a ella como te amo a ti.

-¿Qué pasará con Liang? ¿Estás dispuesto como ella que él viva con nosotros?

-La pregunta es si tú lo estarás. Ella te ha impuesto esta responsabilidad que no se que decir…

-Liang es parte de tu vida. Y de tu sangre. Sino estás dispuesto a pasar el tiempo con él como deberás pasar con tus demás hijos… pero te conozco. Se que no lo harás. Que educarás y lo amarás como a los demás. Porque todos serán tus hijos…

-¿Tus hijos?

-Nuestros hijos – sonríe la ojiverde y se cuelga de su cuello.- Todos los que quieran venir… aunque conociendo las leyes chinas, tendremos que vivir en Japón para tener todos los que queramos.

Ya Sakura no pudo decir mas nada, pues la boca del varón tomó posesión de la suya en un beso intenso, demandante y al igual que tierno que desplegaba las intenciones del corazón de cada uno de ellos.

Ya luego de eso, no importa la aprobación de las familias de cada quien y tampoco la tradición pues ¿Quién va en contra del amor?

* * *

Ieran Li escucha sin interrumpir al más antiguo de sus sirvientes explicarle con lujo de detalles la situación que ameritó su ausencia por unos días. Delante de su señora no pierde su rectitud a pesar que se encuentran a solas y conoce a la aludida desde sus años mozos y que por supuesto, cuenta con la entera confianza de su señora.

-Supuse que algo ocurría cuando el padre de Kumiko se ausentó a media mañana disculpándose de no sentirse bien – dice la siempre austera Ieran sin perder la compostura a pesar que pasa de la media noche en su residencia China- y la partida de Xiao Lang a Japón. Tenemos que celebrar Wei… Xiao Lang se nos casa- esbozando una pequeña mueca… ¿Parecida a una sonrisa?

¿Ieran Li está sonriendo?

Wei sabe que así es.

-El que aceptase al hijo de Xiao Lang, ha sido la prueba máxima de que puede ser posible que esa muchacha ame a mi hijo.

-¿Alguna vez lo ha dudado señora?

-Siempre tengo mis dudas en lo que respecta a mis hijos. Siempre las poseo en lo que se refiere a las potenciales parejas de mis hijos y JAMAS confío en lo que respecta al heredero Li. Por supuesto la muchacha lo malcriará hasta límites insospechados. Lo consentirá hasta el extremo y lo echará a perder… y será peor con Liang. – Haciendo que el sirviente asintiera en silencio.

-La prueba máxima fue cuando ella rechazó romper su relación con el Joven Xiao Lang… ¿Cierto mi señora?

Ieran no respondió aquello más que con una suspicaz alza de ceja que fue tan rápida que Wei bien pudo habérsela imaginado. – Supongo que decides acompañarles. Haces bien. Xiao Lang necesitará una mano organizando su nuevo hogar en Tokio.

-¿Sabe acaso que hará el joven Xiao Lang en Japón?

-Manejar por supuesto la nueva división de las empresas Li en Tokio. Comenzará pequeña por supuesto pero es parte de su fideicomiso. Aquí me las sabré arreglar… no por ello tengo tres hijas casadas con buenos para nada que servirán a mis planes de mantener las empresas a flote. – ahí observando nuevamente sus apuntes y comenzando a escribir nuevamente. – Eso es hasta que Xiao Lang y esa japonesa definan su país de permanencia de manera definitiva.

-¿Qué pasará sino regresan a China?

-Regresará Wei. Lo hará… es un Li. No permanecerá mucho tiempo allá. Ya buscaré la forma de reivindicarme con Kinomoto en su momento…. Puedes retirarte…

-Gracias Señora. – Dice el mayordomo saliendo del despacho de su señora y cerrando tras su salida.

Ieran Li en ese instante abre su correo electrónico y comienza a entrar a las cuentas bancarias de la familia buscando en su agenda un número en particular: el número de cuenta de la familia de Kumiko a quienes en su momento, ha sido más que generosa con sus parientes. Haciendo una transacción más que compasiva con los parientes lejanos de la chica, sabe que no les hará falta nada por un buen tiempo. Y con ellos a Kumiko tampoco.

* * *

Mientras se apoya de un bastón bien elegante y aun luciendo su tobillera, la viuda Daidouji se encuentra delante de la tumba de quien fue el padre de su única hija. Acompañada de Tomoyo y del otro lado de Hiroshi, guarda silencio mientras con unos gladiolos blancos los cuales después de unos momentos de silencio, deposita sobre la lápida de los restos mortales de su esposo. No puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas. Tomoyo se aferra a ella por uno de sus brazos mientras ella misma limpia con su otra mano, las lágrimas que escapan por sus ojos.

-Descansa en paz Tetsû: y que hayas conseguido el perdón que tanto anhelaste conseguir en la tierra… - murmura Sonomi mientras Hiroshi mantiene su distancia de la mujer aunque anhelaba confortarla aunque fuera colocando su mano sobre el hombro femenino pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Tomoyo continúa en silencio. Aunque sus ojos muestran el sentir de su corazón no encuentra palabras dentro de ella para dedicárselas a su padre. Hacía mucho tiempo y gracias a Eriol quien ha resultado un gran apoyo, pudo encontrar el perdón para él. Pero el solo pensar de dedicarle algunas palabras allí, en aquellos momentos, la mente se le cierra por el momento.

A los pocos momentos, las tres figuras caminan entre las lápidas para retornar al coche. Sonomi va en silencio metida muy en lo profundo de sus pensamientos o sus recuerdos. Es Tomoyo quien habla ante el incómodo silencio entre los tres para decir.- Eriol dice que pronto volverá señor Hiroshi. A lo máximo se ausentará unos tres días más…

-No me preocupa el postergar un poco mas mi partida a Londres querida hija – como últimamente le dice a la amatista. La chica se ha sabido ganar la simpatía y el cariño del padre de su esposo. – lo hago de todo corazón.

-Sabemos que tienes muchas cosas que hacer allá. Lamento mucho el importunarte con estas cosas… - dice Sonomi finalmente. Va cabizbaja pero no puede decirse que no sabe de lo que están hablando.

-Estoy para lo que necesites Sonomi – dice con gentileza el gallardo hombre. Tomoyo lo observa de soslayo mientras va a la par con su madre y no puede evitar dibujar una tenue sonrisa en su rostro pese al lugar y las circunstancias- es mas, cuando puedas viajar, no dudo que podrás acompañarme a Londres…

-¡Londres! ¿Y hacer que? No… no podré moverme o viajar en bastante tiempo…

-No es cierto, mamá. Si bien dijo el doctor que en un par de meses mas, estarás como nueva. Incluso, no me molesta que te tomes unas semanas para descansar y si es fuera de la ciudad, mucho mejor. Un cambio de ambiente es justo lo que necesitas…

-Pero querida….

-Ya está decidido mamá – dice Tomoyo sonriéndole a la autora de sus días quien exhibe un tenue sonrojo ante la emboscada por parte de esta y el padre de Eriol. – Creo que te divertirás bastante en la ciudad del señor Hiragizawa.

* * *

Sonomi se encuentra sentada en la sala de la casa casi a las once de la noche cuando escucha un coche subir por la entrada de la residencia hasta la puerta de la misma. Extrañada pues no esperan invitados en la casa y tanto Hiroshi como Tomoyo se marcharon a dormir no fue menor su sorpresa cuando escucha la puerta del recibidor abrirse y cerrarse mientras el coche es encendido de nuevo y se marcha por un lado de la residencia.

Incorporándose se dirige ayudada por el bastón hasta el recibidor para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su nuero, descolgándose el abrigo y con una pequeña maleta en su mano.

-¡Eriol! Pero no te esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días.

-Se cancelaron unas cuantas de las citas que tenía y tomé un pequeño desvío por Europa. Vi que me sobraban par de días y preferí venir a casa… - observando un instante por las escaleras.

-Tomoyo ya está dormida… - dice cojeando de nuevo al salón.- Bienvenido a casa…

Eriol duda unos instantes y finalmente sigue el camino tomado por la madre de Tomoyo. Sorprendida que le siguiera se voltea a su persona al momento de tomar asiento mientras dice.- ¿tienes hambre?

-No. ¿Por qué no está descansando?

-No tengo sueño. En lo personal, estoy un poco cansada pero de estar en cama.

-Una mujer como usted, me imagino que se lo encuentra un poco perturbador el no estar trabajando.

-En efecto… admito que cuando Tomoyo creció me ocupé un poco de ir de compras, mantener una casa… tenía una vida social. La clase que nos permitía ciertos lujos en su momento. Pero luego de lo que ocurrió con Hiroshi – Eriol entornó su mirada al verla hacer una mueca y añadir – las amistades se retiran con el paso del tiempo…. O la falta de dinero para mantenernos en el mismo círculo.

-¿A poco sus amistades no han venido?

-Muy pocas. En realidad el matrimonio de ustedes es lo que me ha permitido que conserve ciertas amistades… pero no pueden venir todos los días…

-¿Qué hacía antes de que Tomoyo naciera?

-Manejaba la división de juguetes. De los negocios de Tetsû, la división de juguetes pertenecía a mi familia a los Monohui… pero… Creo que eso lo sabes. Cuando adquiriste las acciones estabas consciente de su valor.

-Sonomi: La realidad es esta. – Enderezándose en su asiento.- La división de las empresas de Tetsû necesita de una mano directiva a tiempo completo… usted, conoce todo lo relativo a esa corporación.

-¡La conocía… antes de que Tomoyo naciese! – Dice abochornada y nerviosa.- eso fue hace años…

-La esencia es la misma. En su momento, mi intención era que si su esposo me perdonaba, retornarle la dirección de la corporación. Yo cobraría mis dividendos una vez se recuperara. Debe de comprender que nunca fue un asunto de venganza que me impulsó a comprar las acciones. Fue simplemente una oportunidad de negocios. Y creo que las empresas deben de permanecer con un Daidouji a la cabeza. – ahí sonriéndole con confianza. – y esa persona es usted.

-¡Como dices! Eriol… he estado fuera de una empresa en mas de un cuarto de siglo… no pretenderás que…

-Con los asistentes adecuados y los asesores poniéndole al tanto, creo que estará lista para tomar las riendas en cuatro o seis meses.- observando la cara de espanto de la mujer añade soltando una carcajada.- No ponga ese rostro: no estoy proponiéndole nada del otro mundo. Tiene los conocimientos de negocios y los mejores asesores de la corporación.

Sonomi se encuentra mas que atónita. Su mirada se posa sobre los añiles del varón y pregunta.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué yo…?

-Pensaba solicitárselo a su hija. En realidad Tomoyo puede con el reto porque sinceramente deseo que su legado corporativo no se pierda y no puedo manejarlo yo. Tengo bastante con las responsabilidades de mi compañía y la de mi padre. Papá se retirará pronto… me lo ha dicho – sorprendiendo a Sonomi y añade- pero Tomoyo es feliz con Dulces Tentaciones y no puedo presionarle a que tome las riendas. Así que si lo ponemos en el sentido práctico ¿Quién mejor que Sonomi Daidouji para manejar lo que al fin y al cabo es suyo?

Sonomi se acongojó por la intención del varón. Sus palabras contienen un gran mensaje y un sentido que la mujer captó inmediatamente. Y por supuesto, parece poseer la entera confianza del sujeto para obtener los mejores resultados con la dirección de la empresa en sus manos.

-Muchas Gracias Eriol – dice con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y procede a tomar las manos del sujeto.- No voy a decepcionarte. Ni a ti o a mi hija. – añade con firmeza. –Ambos pueden contar conmigo.

-Lo se, Sonomi… lo se y confío en usted.

* * *

-¿Eriol? – balbuceó la joven al escuchar movimiento en la oscura habitación. Busca hasta dar con la lámpara en la mesilla de noche mientras el varón se detiene instintivamente.

-Vuelve a dormir…- Pero es inútil ya que la joven se incorpora en el lecho matrimonial observándole sorprendida.

-No te esperábamos hasta unos días mas adelante… -Viéndole aproximarse a su persona. Ahí el hombre besa con ternura sus labios.

-¿Acaso un esposo no puede extrañar a su esposa para que vuelva unos días antes de lo previsto? – volviéndole a besar.

-Estás muy extraño – dice ella –Diría incluso que diferente- estudiando su rostro y su mirada.

-¡Es un problema cuando una mujer resulta ser tan perceptiva!- añade el hombre de buen humor. Incluso se descalza de sus zapatos y ante la mirada extrañada de la amatista añade- ¿Acaso no estás feliz de tenerme en casa antes de tiempo?

-Por supuesto que me alegra. Solo que te veo particularmente mas hilarante que de costumbre… ¿ocurrió algo?

Eriol guardó silencio observándole con adoración e intensidad. Ya cuando va a insistir, cubre sus labios con un dedo y dice- No te preocupes… todo a su tiempo. – cubriendo su boca con la suya. – Es una sorpresa- añade entre besos y caricias.

-¡Estas tratando de distraerme! – reclama en un suspiro.

Alza una ceja perspicazmente y con una sonrisa traviesa mientras cubre con su figura el cuerpo femenino con las mantas entre ellos - ¿Está funcionando? – buscando sin observar el apagador de la lámpara a pocos centímetros de ellos.

-Mas o menos – dice ella con voz grave siendo besada por el varón.- ¿Por qué no lo intentas más… intensamente? – sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

-Señora Hiragizawa: sus deseos son mis órdenes…- para finalmente entregarse con avidez a la solicitud de su esposa mientras las mantas son retiradas con frenesí por ambas manos volviéndose cada uno, la Dulce Tentación del otro.

Y a partir de aquel instante, escribir una nueva historia de sus vidas…ahora juntos.

* * *

**- Fin. **

_**Comentarios de una exhausta pero avergonzada autora: Después de meses ¡Meses! Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos y cada uno de ustedes. ¡Vaya que me he tomado mi tiempo y realmente es vergonzoso ya el tiempo transcurrido! Pero… ¿Quién mas se ha percatado que los días ya no rinden? ¡Yo si! Uff.**_

_**Feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que les esté yendo de maravilla. Por el momento el mundo ha sufrido un nuevo golpe por el Terremoto y posterior Tsunami en Japón. ¡Un país tan bello y cuyos personajes son los que han inspirado esta y muchas mas historias! Mis oraciones van para este majestuoso y gentil pueblo que no ha permitido que esta desgracia ensombrezca su naturaleza cooperativa y disciplinada ¡Que deberían ser un ejemplo para el hemisferio del occidente! ¿Se dan cuenta que no se ha provocado un solo saqueo? Tienen ya más de una semana sin los bienes más fundamentales y sin embargo el caos no ha tomado papel primordial en las noticias mundiales. Son ejemplares y los auxilios departe de los países con posibilidades, han sido también noticia. **_

_**Por mi parte, sigo trabajando y mucho. Tengo nuevas ideas para dos historias de CCS y una muy diferente a la otra. Una de ellas adelanté una parte por medio de mi cuenta de Facebook y se titula "El Pasado nos Persigue" – Crystal Hernández para quienes aun no me han agregado – y la otra está en su primer capitulo desarrollado y parte de la trama esquematizada. Esta última sería un seguimiento de la serie tal como quedó… con muchos puntos suspensivos y un inicio un tanto turbulento y sorpresivo. Pero, aun no estoy convencida aun de cual de las dos publicar. Me encantaría que me ayudasen en esto y lo podrían hacer pues ingresando a mi cuenta de FB podrán accesar en las Notas a fragmentos de ambas historias. Sus comentarios me ayudarían bastante y sus "Like" o "Me gusta" al final de la publicación me ayudarán a decidirme cual publicar primero. Ya dentro de 21 días a partir de la publicación de las notas, postearé en Ffnet y en Deuz Amis, la historia que ganó el gusto de ustedes para ser publicada primero. ¡Esperaré sus comentarios! **_

_**Un abrazo y un saludo a cada uno de ustedes que incluso aquí debajo continúan leyendo mis comentarios. Muchas gracias por haber soportado estos meses de ausencia y por supuesto, sus correos me han llenado de ánimos para continuar la historia. **_

_**Ahora vamos a ver ¿Tendrá este fin de la historia un Epílogo? Es muy posible… quedaron algunas cosas, volando en el aire… como por ejemplo ¿Dónde andaba Eriol esos días que no estaba en Londres? ¿Qué pasará con Nakuru? ¿Acaso hay esperanza para ella y Harry? ¿Sakura hará las paces con Ieran Li? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre esta y Shaoran? El epilogo no será muy largo – a lo sumo 15 o 20 paginas- y podría ser que tome la maña de las CLAMPS y dejar un final abierto ji ji ji ji ¿Ustedes que creen? **_

_**Bueno solo me resta despedirme, nos leeremos por Facebook y cuento con ustedes para ayudarme a tomar la decisión de la nueva historia. Como siempre, Comentarios, dudas o tomatazos – también Eriol Hiragizawa si lo encuentran por ahí ;-) – a mi correo o por mensajes. Un abrazo a todos. **_

_**Crys. **_


	20. Epilogo

"_**Dulces Tentaciones" **_

_**Por Crystal. **_

_**Basado en los personajes que son del fantástico Grupo CLAMP específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la Serie de CardCaptor Sakura.**_

Sus ojos – chocolates y expresivos.- alineaban las figuras mientras del otro lado de la mesa, la figura alta y con sus mismos ojos, observa el movimiento de sus pupilas y sus avances. Su sonrisa- gallarda y orgullosa- no pueden esconder el optimismo que siente al observar al pequeño de diez años debatirse con astucia contra el varón ingles de ojos añiles.

-Llevan en eso ya dos horas- comenta la amatista observándoles desde el otro lado del jardín mientras la ojiverde carga en sus brazos el pequeño fruto de su matrimonio con el chino Shaoran Li: la pequeña JUN*- de profundos ojos verdes y cabellos cortos y cafés- quien duerme apaciblemente mientras es acurrucada por los brazos protectores de su madre y la suave brisa de primavera. -¿Cuándo es que Eriol se dará por vencido?

-No se dará por vencido porque tu esposo jamás le dará la victoria a Liang sin antes luchar. Creo que en el fondo, tanto él como Shaoran se lo agradecen- murmura la ojiverde mientras ambas amigas se encuentran disfrutando a distancia del momento de tranquilidad que respiran en la casa veraniega de los Hiragizawas ubicada en Grecia.

Sorpresivamente los Hiragizawas adquirieron una casa en aquel remoto país y lejos de su occidente, gracias a la paz que se respiraba entre Vivian y su hijo Eriol. Después de muchos años distanciados, el hombre pudo al fin perdonar el abandono de su madre y contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, incluso se lleva de maravillas con Stavros, el esposo actual de la mujer. Luego de hacer las paces, Tomoyo convenció que su esposo comprase una pequeña casa, a orillas del mar mediterráneo y aquel sujeto quien nunca "amó a ninguna" y aprendió a amar a solo una, no le negaba ningún gusto a la madre de sus hijos por lo que "Los deseos de Tomoyo, eran ordenes claras para él"

¿Quién contradecía a la actual dueña de la franquicia Dulces Tentaciones? ¡Muy pocas personas!

En aquel momento unos pequeños de ocho y nueve años, portando conjuntos blancos y vestido, mientras calzan zapatillas de piel y cruzan con aquellos cabellos oscuros entre carcajadas y gritos sobresaltan a la pequeña de un año y medio que dormita en brazos de su madre y aquello provoca los gritillos departe de la pequeña.

Atrayendo los tres pares de ojos masculinos de la mesa a poca distancia de ellos, observan a la amatista llamar la atención dulcemente a los dos jovencitos mientras ellos, cabizbajos miran a la distancia donde se encuentra su padre.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Ya le dije a Tomoyo que no es nada Eriol- dice Sakura mientras acurruca a la pequeña y a su lado aparece el jovenzuelo Liang a observar la escena. Justo detrás viene Shaoran. – Solo estaban jugando.

-Esas no son formas de jugar y menos donde hay bebés- Afirma Tomoyo con seguridad. – Deben de tener mas cuidado.

-Lo sentimos mamá- dicen los pequeños Aiko y Hiroshi muy apenados por la situación.

-Vamos cariño… si no fue para tanto… no hubo daño… - Tomoyo exhala derrotada: Si hay alguien a quien ellos podían convencer para salirse librados de sus travesuras, ese era su padre.

Ya con la pequeña Jun nuevamente dormitando, Sakura recomienda llevarla a la habitación de arriba la cual estaba a su disposición para que descansara. Liang le sigue el paso atrás pues el pequeño adora a su hermanita y es reciproco ya que siempre la niña quiere comer y jugar con su "Hermano mayor".

Los pequeños Hiragizawa, deciden ir a la playa por caracolas nuevas y son acompañados por Eriol quien le asegura a su esposa, volver antes de la cena. A solas, Shaoran y Tomoyo permanecen en un silencio observando a los más pequeños, bajar por las empinadas escaleras de piedra hasta la pequeña playa que está mas abajo.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu mamá, Tomoyo?

-Solo que las cosas siguen bajo control en las empresas y que está por matarse con la organizadora de bodas…

-¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?

-Dentro de dos meses ya. Uno creería que mi madre ya habiéndose casado con anterioridad, querría hacer algo más sencillo, pero no; con el apoyo de Eriol y Hiroshi el asunto va para aproximadamente doscientos invitados… ¡Y estos solo de Japón e Inglaterra!

-Sabes que Hiroshi tiene mucho que celebrar. Por dos años estuvo proponiéndole matrimonio a Sonomi. Y eso sin contar los seis anteriores que tuvo siendo pretendiente de tu madre- ocasionando una sonrisa departe de la mujer.- Es motivo de celebración.

-Si, tanto como tu madre cuando celebraron la boda tuya y de Sakura- ocasionando una mueca departe del varón.- Tres días de boda… nada mal ¿No?

-Pensé que Sakura saldría huyendo. – Dice el varón aun sintiéndose apenado – pero así son las tradiciones chinas y permitió que mis hermanas le ayudaran a organizarla. Yo habría preferido una pequeña ceremonia japonesa pero…

-Quería enmendar las paces con tu familia. Es comprensible que Sakura accediera a esa alternativa… -Shaoran sonríe entusiasmado mientras ella dice.- Disculpa que sea tan curiosa pero ¿Qué les dijo el doctor?

Encogiéndose de hombros añade.- Aun nada. Sabes que tener a Jun fue un esfuerzo de años. – Admite Li frunciendo su frente.- No han sido posible más hijos y por supuesto que yo no quiero más, si así no está destinado para nosotros. Pero sabes como es Sakura. Quiere darle un hermanito o hermanita a Jun.

-Comprendo la preocupación de Sakura. Y entiendo su pesar. – Enterneciendo su mirada añade- ¿Lo comprendes tú?

-Claro que lo comprendo. Incluso le traté de persuadir en una ocasión cuando se deprimió pues íbamos a cuatro años de casados y aun no teníamos un hijo… No sabemos con certeza si soy yo o…

-Tienes a Liang. – Revela Tomoyo con firmeza- Ella sabe que el problema no es de tu familia pues todas tus hermanas y hasta Meiling tienen varios niños.

-¿Así que te exteriorizó eso?

-Ella me lo dice todo. – Afirma Tomoyo.- Se puso tan feliz cuando el embarazo de Jun llegó a término… Estaba muy preocupada que tuviera otro aborto.

-Si, yo también lo estaba. Pero ella ahora es feliz con Jun y será feliz con los demás hijos que tengamos… estoy seguro que seremos bendecidos con mas… todo a su tiempo ¿No?

Tomoyo asiente lentamente y luego ver aparecer por la puerta a su suegra- ¡Vivian! Que sorpresa.

-¡Querida Tomoyo! – Saluda la aludida portando bolsas con muchas cosas dentro. Saluda con cariño a Shaoran sabiendo de quien se trata pues no es la primera vez que se ven y dice.- ¡Fui de compras! Traje muchas cosas para hacerles cena.

-No debiste de molestarte. Debiste quedarte en casa con Stavros.

-No te preocupes. Él está conmigo. Está descargando las demás cosas. ¡Haremos una cena típicamente griega! Creo que les encantará. A propósito ¿Está Nakuru por aquí?

-No. Se marchó esta mañana… tenía una sesión de fotos en Milán. ¿Por qué?

-¡Que mala suerte! Iba a enseñarle ese sorbete de frutas que tanto le gustó la ultima vez que lo hice ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Se fue con su esposo?

-Por supuesto. Harry no la pierde de vista desde que se reconciliaron seis años atrás.

-¡Pues no lo culpo! Tienen ya 3 niños y ella se ve como sino tuviera ninguno. ¡Si yo hubiera tenido su suerte de verme tan bien!

-¿Que dices? Si te ves de maravilla… - Contradice la amatista muy divertida.

-Bueno ya no importa. Creo que llevaré esto a la cocina- retirándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Creo que vino más bien a saber más de la boda de mamá con Hiroshi. Nakuru se lo informa todo… hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Está celosa de su boda?

-Para nada. Pero le encanta saber todo al respecto. Incluso me pidió que le ayudase a escoger un regalo para los novios- negando con su cabeza- ¿Te imaginas la ex siendo amiga con la nueva esposa de tu ex esposo? A mi me espanta la situación a pesar que a Eriol le divierte y a Hiroshi le parece gracioso. Mamá se lleva de maravillas con ella y es que creo que el hecho que sus hijos están casados y comparten los mismos nietos las hace sentir a cada una enlazada a la otra– encogiéndose de hombros- en fin, será mejor que la ayude a organizar las cosas en la cocina.

Cuando Tomoyo se incorpora y se retira, Shaoran se queda pensativo observando el mar. En un instante su mente divaga en los recuerdos de los años transcurridos y no puede evitar sentir una profunda satisfacción y paz. Incluso una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, acentuando su bello y masculino rostro.

-¿Qué piensas? – escucha una voz dulce preguntar a su oído. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la figura de su esposa. Sin dudarlo, le sujeta por sus caderas aproximándole a su persona para mantenerla ahí cerca de su figura, mientras él continúa sentado.

-Pensaba en Ti. En mi, en nosotros… en la suerte que tenemos de estar juntos.

-Pues mira que pensábamos la misma cosa. – Responde ella con un tono de voz calmado y tranquilo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevamos aquí ya?

-Un mes. Es precioso ¿No es cierto?

-Es hermoso. Y la ventaja que hayamos dejado personas capaces para reemplazarnos en Japón, es aun mejor.

-Son estos momentos que hay que aprender a disfrutarlos. – dice haciendo que su esposa se sentara en sus piernas, a pesar que la muchacha observa a su alrededor pues aun esa vergüenza oriental no se desprende de ella a pesar de estar en el occidente. – atesorarlos…

Sakura sonrió comprensiva apoyando su rostro contra el de él y se quedan en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando uno la respiración del otro. Después de unos momentos, ella dice.- ¿Recuerdas el paseo que dimos a la luz de la luna, por la playa hace unas semanas?

-Claro que me acuerdo – no puede evitar sonreír y un brillo feroz se posa en la mirada masculina lo que hace que Sakura abra sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos chocolates cargados de intensidad y pasión. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se ensancha por la boca masculina y dice- Nunca había hecho eso…

-Shhhhh…- dice Sakura soltando una corta carcajada al cubrir la boca masculina con sus manos- ¡Quieres que Tomoyo o uno de los niños escuche?

-Ninguno de ellos está aquí y definitivamente no hay nada que Tomoyo escuche que no entienda… somos todos adultos…

Sonrojada su esposa añade- Si pero si se entera… no nos dejará en paz nunca mas… ¡Oh! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió?

-Porque hacía calor… era medianoche… no había ni un alma en la playa y bueno…

-¡Shaoran Li!

-¿Qué tiene de malo que hablemos del tema? Simplemente le hice el amor a mi esposa en el mar bañado por la luna… no tiene nada de malo… - Acariciando sus cabellos – Y si quieres decirme que marcaste la agenda para esta noche….

-No, no, no… - Dice toda púrpura para añadir. – Bien. Tengo algo que decirte… es que… bueno… no se si fue en ese momento, o el día siguiente…- ahí ya hasta sus orejas estaban moradas. – O la noche siguiente pero…

-Espera un momento – dice el varón conteniendo su respiración y enderezándose. - ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Sakura asiente lentamente y murmura – Creo que estoy embarazada…

-¿Crees estarlo…? Sakura: por los Dioses, no juegues conmigo – dice tomándole por los brazos de manera firme pero suave.

-Tomé una prueba… y salió positiva… falta que el doctor nos confirme pero…- ahí cubriendo la boca femenina con sus labios para un asalto de besos, cortos, largos, profundos y superficiales.

-Nada de eso… iremos al doctor ahora mismo…

-¡Ahora! ¡No ahora no! Shaoran.- Viéndose siendo levantada en vilo y de un solo movimiento por el varón. No pudo evitar el chillar al verse impulsada a los aires en un corto movimiento. - ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces?

-Iremos al doctor a que nos confirme…

-Por eso no quería decirte: Te haces ilusiones ahora y si después…

-No, no entiendes. Este si será definitivo Sakura… este es nuestro bebé y el que estábamos esperando… este será el hermano de Jun.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Hemos intentado tanto y sabes que es tan difícil.

Shaoran calla su intención de explicarse, con un beso y luego de separarse de sus labios dice. – Será lo que quiera ser Sakura… pero te aseguro que esta vez será lo que quieres… tendremos otro bebé – dice con confianza.

La mujer no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Al final, que más puede esperar. – en aquel momento Shaoran la coloca en el piso, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado. Incluso palidece.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta preocupada al ver como su rostro pierde el color. – Shaoran… ¡Shaoran! – viéndole caer al granito del suelo. Inmediatamente se arrodilla a su lado y comienza a llamar a su amiga - ¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! – viéndole salir casi inmediatamente. A toda prisa su amiga de ojos amatistas se arrodilla a su lado, estudiando la complexión del sujeto. Más atrás salen Vivian y Stavros.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No se. – Réplica la ojiverde con la cabeza del varón sobre sus piernas mientras toca su rostro y muestra toda su consternación y nerviosismo- ¡Estábamos hablando y me levantó en sus brazos…!

Preocupada su amiga de cabellos plomizos nota la expresión de consternación de Vivian y Stavros dice rápidamente algo en griego que Tomoyo comprendió como "Médico" –Fue a buscar un doctor en la zona…- Dice Vivian atrayendo la mirada de la esposa de su hijo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Voy por un poco de agua- dice Tomoyo. – Ve por Eriol: Está con los niños paseando en la playa…

Tomoyo se incorpora al mismo tiempo que Vivian sale corriendo escaleras abajo que da a la playa. En aquel momento y a solas, Sakura comienza a sollozar mientras acaricia el rostro de su esposo. Pasan unos instantes cuando escucha un quejido salir de sus labios.

-¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran?

-Mi cabeza… - dice el sujeto en un murmullo pasando la mano por ella. Luego mientras la chica sigue observando su rostro y con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas, este abre los ojos lentamente siendo lastimado por la luz del sol. – La observa un instante como si no la reconociera y rápidamente añade.- Sakura…

-¡Que susto me has dado! No, no te levantes- viendo las intenciones del hombre en incorporarse- Stavros fue por un doctor, y Tomoyo te trae un poco de agua… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Solo me duele la cabeza. Que extraño… - dice pasando sus manos por su cabeza. – Por un momento…

-¿Qué?

-Sentí que no era yo. – Afirma pensativo y bastante serio. Viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su esposa le sonríe con confianza diciendo.- Calma Sakura – viéndole a punto de llorar.- Todo está bien…

-No. No está bien. Casi me muero del susto.

Tomoyo avanza al par y dice mientras extiende un vaso de agua fresca- Shaoran: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- afirma el varón – Creo que he tomado mucho sol hoy.- Recibiendo el vaso de agua pero no tomando de ella. Pasa nuevamente sus manos por su frente mientras se incorpora parcialmente del regazo de su esposa. – Ya me siento bien.

-Que extraño que te desmayaras así… - Dice Tomoyo.- Stavros viene con el médico y Vivian fue por Eriol. – viendo como Shaoran niega con su rostro – No es nada… hemos pasado un terrible susto. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que te ocurriera eso?

-Bueno solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa- observando de soslayo a Sakura y revelándole la noticia- Parece que Sakura tendrá otro bebé- sonrojando a la aludida ante la mirada de sorpresa y alegría de su amiga de ojos amatistas. –Creo que la noticia me cayó mas pesada.

-¡Pues con razón! Son maravillosas noticias. – ahí observando a Eriol regresar con sus hijos rápidamente y Vivian atrás. La mirada de alivio del varón es notable al verlo al menos consciente y se arrodilla a su lado mientras los pequeños Hiragizawa lo observan con curiosidad infantil.

Lo observa con preocupación. - ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Insolación – responde Sakura con rapidez antes que su esposo o Tomoyo tuvieran oportunidad de responder. –Suele pasar…

-Tienes razón Sakura. Pasamos mucho tiempo al sol en estos días. Es normal que estas cosas ocurran.- Ayudando a incorporarse al chino y al mismo tiempo dice- Creo que es hora de pasar el resto del día dentro de la casa, amigo. – Palmeándole con camarería el hombro. Sakura se incorpora ayudada también por Eriol e igual Tomoyo quienes avanzan detrás al interior de la casa.

Shaoran tiene el rostro serio y Eriol se percata. Se van al salón y este se voltea a su amigo para decirle.- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-No se como explicarlo pero por un momento, mi cabeza… mis pensamientos se fueron a otro lugar…- viendo como su amigo alza sus cejas. – Como si todo esto, no existiera… tampoco este momento.

Cruzándose de brazos lo observa sentarse y cerrar los ojos un segundo. Eriol no dice nada y es Shaoran quien vuelve a tomar la palabra sintiéndose mas tranquilo al decir.- Sakura está embarazada- Ahí tomándolo por sorpresa- Creo que la noticia me ha atrapado de una manera que mi juicio se tomó unas vacaciones momentáneas… ya me siento mejor.

-¡Pues con razón! ¡En hora buena! -Le felicita su viejo amigo y pariente lejano abrazándole para felicitarle por la buena noticia.- Con razón perdiste el conocimiento. Después de tanto tiempo… bueno, esperemos que sea el niño que ella desea tanto.

Shaoran sonrió con cortesía. Lo cierto que aquella sensación de vacío no le abandonó en casi todo el día. En instantes, se quedaba observando a sus amigos y principalmente durante la cena preparada por Vivian y Stavros. Observaba con detenimiento a Liang mientras devoraba sin reparos su plato de comida y mientras Sakura le observa por momentos con un gesto de preocupación y de amor en aquellos ojos verdes que en ocasiones le hinchaban de orgullo y al mismo tiempo le hizo pensar por un segundo que ella y sus hijos, las personas mas importantes de su existencia.

* * *

Aquella noche mientras Sakura termina de poner en cama a Jun y se despide de Liang camina con tranquilidad a su propia habitación encontrando a su esposo observando por la ventana. Ella coloca su frente en su espalda y se queda unos segundos en silencio mientras le abraza por la cintura y Shaoran cubre sus manos con las propias.

-Por un momento me asusté bastante. No se que haría si algo te ocurriera.

-Mis pensamientos van por el mismo trayecto. Yo mismo me siento inquieto en el día de hoy. Y no se porque. – enderezando su cuerpo para darle el frente a su esposa mientras se escuchan las olas que rompen contra los riscos a pocos metros y las que llegan a la orilla arenosa. – Por momentos me he sentido inquieto- abrazando a su esposa con intensidad pero sin llegar a lastimarle. Exhala para proseguir.- No me imagino mi vida sin ti.

tampoco puedo imaginármela – responde por lo bajito. –Pero somos afortunados y debemos ser agradecidos: Tenemos una vida que muchos envidiarían y no son afortunados de poseer.

-¿Crees que, de existir otras vidas, podríamos ser capaces de estar juntos?

-Yo creo que si – dice la ojiverde después de pensarlo unos segundos.- El ser amado puede estar junto mientras esté destinado en las estrellas. – Sonríe agregando – Por lo menos, espero contar con la fortuna de encontrarte una y otra vez.

Él sonríe correspondiendo a su declaración y se aferra mas a su cuerpo observando sus ojos esmeraldas. – Yo también lo espero ¡Dios Sakura! No se que me pasa… pero siento que si te perdiera, no se que haría… que sería capaz. Desde que me desmayé no pienso en otra cosa más que en besarte, y hacerte mía una y otra vez… asegurándome que esta vida que vivo, no es un sueño.

-¿Por qué no me besas y compruebas que no lo es? – Le pregunta la joven con un atisbo de coquetería a pesar que sus mejillas le revelan al varón que pese a todos los años de feliz unión matrimonial y de encuentros íntimos no deja de ser la misma inocente y despistada mujer con la que se casó.

* * *

-Creo que fue la emoción lo que lo hizo perder el conocimiento aunque puedo revelarte que incluso Shaoran estaba preocupado- dice Eriol sentado en su cama al lado de su esposa – Con la sorpresa del embarazo de Sakura fue demasiado para su persona… los individuos responden a las sorpresas de diversas formas.

-Aun me sorprende de su parte. Y vaya que nos llevamos un buen susto. Sakura mas que todos… - en aquel momento el teléfono de la habitación comienza a repicar en su base y Eriol es quien responde.

-¡Hola! – Haciendo señas a Tomoyo que se trata de su padre.- ¡Pues me alegra que todo vaya bien…! No, no hemos visto a Nakuru desde que partió a Milán a las fotos. Harry fue con ella… ¿En serio? Bueno, se lo informaré cuando vuelvan aquí. Si, adiós…- colgando la llamada. – Los hijos de Nakuru tienen varicela… -sorprendiendo a la amatista- Los mandaron temprano de la escuela y ahora mismo Hiroshi y Sonomi los están consintiendo con helados y pasteles. – Ahí atrayendo la sonrisa de su esposa- Han hecho numerosos viajes a DT y solo esta tarde…

-Pobres niños. Estar enfermos. Aunque creo que estarán bien cuidados con mamá.

-No los lamentes. Ellos no lo hacen, créeme. Son tan tempestuosos como mi prima y no te dudo que ella encuentra un alivio que le haya pasado esto cuidados por mi padre que el hecho que ellos tuvieran que cuidar de los niños y no Nakuru – viendo como su esposa abre los ojos perturbada y se ríe añadiendo- no seas tan mal pensada. Sabes que tu mamá y Hiroshi los consentirán hasta malcriarlos y Harry tendrá que recoger las consecuencias…

-Suena gracioso pero no lo es…

-Vamos cariño ¿Acaso crees que nuestros hijos no son privilegiados? Tienen una vida muy buena y por supuesto, les adoramos. Les pasamos por alto algunas de sus ocurrencias. ¿Sabes que estaba pensando? – ahí aproximándose a ella con una sonrisa pícara y siendo observado con perspicacia departe de la mujer. - ¿Sabes? Creo que a Sakura ahora esperando un nuevo bebé, deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de añadir otro pequeño Hiragizawa a la línea.

-¿Un nuevo bebé? – Pregunta la joven ofuscada ante la proposición de un nuevo miembro de la familia—Ahora resulta imposible. No con los planes que tengo para DT y… ¡Apenas podemos con los dos que tenemos!

-¿Acaso no te agrada la idea? – Refuta con una sonrisa seductora que logra por segundos flaquear la voluntad de su esposa.

-En realidad… es un tanto complicado ahora mismo. Tenemos que considerar que tengo muy poco tiempo de momento y por supuesto que tenemos las manos llenas con los dos que ya tenemos.

-A ti te encanta todo lo que se tiene que pasar para tener un bebé.- colocando un rojo carmín en las mejillas femeninas al mismo tiempo que se desliza en el lecho mientras busca la boca de su esposa y la besa con ternura y sensualidad y sigue por su cuello y sus mejillas y cerca de su oído.- Vamos… di que si…

-¿Cuándo he podido negarme cuando te pones en estos planes? – Logra articular la joven más distraída por las atenciones de las cuales es víctima. Se separa del sujeto para añadir.- De acuerdo… intentaremos tener otro bebé… pero – ahí deteniéndole antes de que volviera a besarle – Con una condición.

-¿Condición?

-Que no consentirás tanto a los niños. – Levantando un dedo por cada solicitud.- Si salgo embarazada, te quedarás más seguido en Japón a ayudarme. Y por supuesto, no dejaré de trabajar en DT hasta que nazca el bebé.

-¿Cuándo he podido llevarte la contraría en eso? Si fuera por ti, estarías teniendo a los bebés en el mismo establecimiento de Tokio… - viendo que su esposa alza las cejas esperando su respuesta, suspira, levanta su mano derecha y dice – Prometo cumplir cada una de tus condiciones… en serio – notando su rostro de incredulidad. Cuando su esposa asiente y sonríe aceptando su solemne promesa añade- Te amo…

-Yo también te amo.

**- Fin. **

_**Significados: **_

_**JUN* Que habla con la verdad. **_

_**Notas de la autora: ¡Sorpresa! Capitulo final y este pequeño epilogo para el disfrute de todos. Espero que les agrade y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios. ¡No se olviden de participar en la "encuesta" que se encuentra en mi perfil de Facebook! Crystal Hernández ¡Tienen 21 días para votar por su favorita! Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos en mi siguiente proyecto. **_

_**Un beso para todos, **_

_**Crys. **_


End file.
